


【授权翻译】Fate's Favourite命运之宠

by ShaCheng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 150
Words: 426,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaCheng/pseuds/ShaCheng
Summary: The Chinese Translation of the Fictionist's Fate's Favourite by ShaChengthe Fictionist的命运之宠奶昔译版
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Fictionist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fictionist/gifts).
  * A translation of [Fate's Favourite](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/618904) by the Fictionist. 



命运之宠

序言与第一章

哈利低头看着格兰芬多的桌子，无视教职工和其他学生投来的眼神。现在是开学典礼，他看起来和以往大不相同，他知道。他看起来不一样了，举止也不一样了——他怎么可能还一样？

尽管他现在看待事情的标准相当混乱，他还是会说这个暑假相当怪诞。毕竟是时间旅行——他回到1943度过了一年，汤姆里德尔五年级的那一年，密室和黑魔王崛起，一切变化发生的前一年……哦，不是说汤姆在那之前不黑魔王，他大部分时间一直都相当黑魔王的。

不过他还不是伏地魔，哈利现在对这一点很确定了。

他有些伤感地对自己微笑了一下，作为斯莱特林二人组中的一个——哈利森.伊凡斯度过了一年，很难想象他没有改变。这不是他可以解释的那种改变。罗恩和赫敏会感觉他不一样了，但他不知道从哪里开始解释，他们可能会完全疯掉的。

他现在采用的说辞是塞德里克的死给了他巨大的精神打击。微弱的颤栗窜上他的脊骨，他承认，度过这一段创伤的确不是易事，但他没有被此击倒，他没有。

“哈利？”赫敏试探地问道。

“嗯？”他抬起头，强迫自己将注意从思绪转移到对方身上。

“你还好吗？”

“嗯，”他简短地笑了下，“我挺好。”他叉起另一口意面送到嘴里。

“你感觉……不同了。”她终于把想说的话说了出来。

“是吗？”他温和地问道，“好的不同还是坏的不同？”他眨了眨眼。赫敏保持了一会儿惊讶的样子。哈利知道这种自信是自己的一个变化，都是因为汤姆老是要他自信，或者至少装出自信的样子。这是作为斯莱特林的必修课的一部分，如果你没有自信的外衣，就等着被那些秃鹫生吞活剥吧。

……他为什么还在想汤姆？这一切都结束了。现在是他的时代，如果他总是想着过去，他会疯掉的。伏地魔还在这里呢。

“就是不一样了。”赫敏退避地说道，哈利悲怜地耸了耸肩。

“人是会变的。”他柔和地说道。他变了，但他希望汤姆不会……他真的希望……然而伏地魔还在那里，萨拉查啊，这感觉就像一块尖冰捅进胃里。如果汤姆没有向伏地魔变化，他的世界大概发展成另一个平行世界了，如果那种东西存在的话。

那里可能会有另一个他，和他的父母生活在一起。汤姆可能会在他三十岁的时候成为魔法部的部长。哈利的嘴唇微微弯了起来。泽维普林斯肯定会成为一个周游世界的魔药大师，到处炫耀他那神奇得要命的技巧。他打消了自己的那些遐想，他不能老是想着他们了，就是不能。他真希望他的心可以服从他的理智。

“我觉得也是。”赫敏一边附和，一边观察着他。

要是在以前，这种视线会让他马上转过身告诉她一切，但是在经历过汤姆那种变态的让人抓狂的审视之后，所有人的视线感觉都苍白无力了。哦他又来了，又想着过去的事了。真的太难适应了，走进礼堂的时候他差点走向斯莱特林的桌子，马尔福（哦，他说德拉科）的讽刺现在只让他觉得可爱，他差点叫他阿布拉萨斯，因为他们长的太他妈像了。

他又吃了一口意面。分院结束了，每个院都分到了一些新生。他在腿上扭着自己的手，想着有什么事可以做。坐在这里的感觉很奇怪，他觉得这简直是不现实的。不应该，但他就是觉得。他几乎希望自己能回到1943年，但这是荒谬的，因为他在那里的大部分时间都在找办法回到现在。谁知道只要被杀戮咒击中就完事了。但是他终于接受了自己的在那的位置，却被一巴掌扇回现在了，妈的。

命运恨他。

而且热爱报复他。

用餐结束，哈利费尽全身的力气加入身边的对话，邓布利多站了起来，准备说话。

一道白光突然出现在房间中央。

所有人都看着它，恐惧而好奇。哈利感觉他的内心在紧张地跳动。不，不可能……这道光出奇地熟悉。其中传出的声音越来越大，就像火车在隧道中呼啸而过。

“你确定这生效了吗？”是阿费德。

“你是在说汤姆有可能出错吗？”哦，兰斯彻奇，一如既往的狗腿。他看着五个人影渐渐出现在礼堂中间，心里有种奇怪的冲动，想放声大笑。阿费德.布莱克。赛古纳斯.兰斯彻奇。阿布拉萨斯.马尔福。泽维.普林斯。汤姆.里德尔。所有人都僵住了。

“这是怎么回事？”邓布利多质问道。

他看到汤姆看了那个老人一眼，嘴唇因为彩色的饰有黄蜂的袍子微微翘起，他扫视了一圈，目光重新回到这个校长身上。

“我在找一个人，”汤姆说道，“哈利森.伊凡斯。”议论的低语四起，哈利咬住了嘴唇，斯莱特林继承人真是太有引人注目的天分了，“你知道的他可能是哈利.波特？”

议论戛然而止。所有的视线都好像他是个霓虹告示牌一样投到他身上。他猜他该起来跟他来个正式会面。汤姆露出得意的假笑。

“所以你还活着？我真的很希望你还活着。”

***命运之宠***

哈利觉得自己有种咧嘴笑的冲动。

“不好，”他忧虑地说道，“你还是这么不好玩。我要放弃支持你成为喜剧演员的梦想了……你们为什么在这里？”

“来找你。”阿布拉萨斯说道，“汤姆想念你那张漂亮的脸了，所以决定掘地三尺也要把你找出来。除了绝对坐实的偏宠我还能说什么呢……”

哈利对这个解释微微挑起了眉毛，汤姆翻了个白眼作为回答。哈利的笑容加深了。

“哦，我早就知道你会想我了！”他嘲弄道。

“我觉得无聊了，”汤姆说，“没人让我送去医疗翼。”哈利张开嘴，闭上，又一次张开了嘴。

“只有一次。”他生气地皱着眉头。汤姆得意地笑着。

“这都是怎么回事？”邓布利多又一次质问，听起来不知道为什么既虚弱又强硬。哈利这才想起他们站在礼堂的中央。

“哈利森.伊凡斯是哈利.波特。”阿布拉萨斯陈述道。“然后我们决定实践男孩的梦想探索未来，就像他——”

“别说穿越过去，”泽维咕哝道，“那根本不是一个词！”

“就像他穿越过去一样。”阿布拉萨斯得意洋洋地继续，“就算是度假吧。哦，那是分院帽吗？好极了，可以给我们在斯莱特林安排一些房间？”

邓布利多微微皱起了眉毛，他的眼睛阴沉。哈利趁此机会观察格兰芬多的桌子。

罗恩的嘴像给人打了一拳，呈现奇怪的紫色。赫敏看起来被惊呆了。他的视线被金妮对汤姆露出的极度恐惧的表情吸引。她目不转睛，脸像墙纸一样死白。哈利突然感到同情，糟了，他忘了这回事。

“我不确定这是否可行。”校长强硬地说道。汤姆笑了，既迷人，又令人战栗。

“那我们应该去别处另寻住所了？”他礼貌地问道，“或许去未来的我那里？”邓布利多因为话语中的暗示脸色发白，哈利也微微皱起了眉头。

“你到这里多久了，汤姆？”他问道。汤姆只是对他露出一个无辜的表情，然后神色突然变化，大步向他走来。哈利被揪着格兰芬多领带拖进过道，汤姆把他往分院帽那里推。

“重新分。”他命令道。分院帽对他们两个眨了眨眼，如果你说一个帽子会眨眼的话。哦，当然，哈利也觉得一个帽子不该会突然唱歌或者读人的思想。“格兰芬多，”汤姆说道，“你一定是在和我开玩笑，妈的，你真的是光明一方的小羔羊。”

“我已经分了他两次了。”帽子抱怨道。“我不要再分了，他让我头疼。”哈利愤怒地瞪着其他他熟知的斯莱特林，他们立即把脸上同情和认同的表情收了起来。

“那就说斯莱特林，”汤姆平静地说道，“这样你就不用靠近他那个扭曲的大脑了。”

“扭曲的大脑？”哈利精湛地重复了一遍，“你说我？”

“格兰芬多，”汤姆突然抓住这个词，好像这里有个重点一样，“我想是因为英雄情结——”

“我没有英雄情结！”哈利坚持道。

“不，”兰斯彻奇嘲讽地说道，“你真的有，可悲。”

“什么？”哈利微笑着歪头，“像你一样？”

“我才不可悲！”赛古纳斯吐着气威胁道，哈利只是假笑着，看着对方因为他的坚持越来越激动。

那几个人的住宿就这么被分配好了。

最终，过了大概半个小时，经过几次失败的让学生们前往自己的宿舍的尝试，事情也都安顿好了。

从1943年来的几个人被分配了斯莱特林的床位和日程表。汤姆坚持他们需要六张床，而哈利直接拒绝了和他们一起睡，这让阿布拉萨斯，泽维和阿费德赌了一局。

不过最后，当教职工都离开之后，学生们之前被压抑的好奇心开始爆发，喋喋不休地向他们提问。赫敏和他保证他们会在休息室好好谈谈的，天哪。而现在，她还要作为级长去照顾一年级的新生，罗恩也是。其他的韦斯莱则有一个精神紧张的妹妹需要安抚。哈利为没有和他们一起离开稍稍感到愧疚。

“你真的是那个哈利森.伊凡斯吗？”一个他大概记得叫做席奥多.诺特的斯莱特林用敬畏的语气问道。

“你好，”哈利别扭地回答道。属于现在的斯莱特林大多都在凝视着他们，形成印象，计划着下一步的行动。

“那就是说你是汤姆.里德尔了。”诺特轻声说道，崇拜的眼神出卖了他冷静的姿态。

“你和普鲁斯.诺特是亲戚吗？”汤姆不怎么关心地问道。

“他是我的祖父。”诺特回答。汤姆点了点头。

“嗯，你长得像他。”是他仅有的回复。

“波特不可能是哈利森.伊凡斯！”潘西.帕金森叫道。哈利觉得这真是蠢极了。“伊凡斯他……”她继续道，脸上泛起一抹红晕。

“我和你保证，他是。”汤姆冷漠地说道，“你是帕金森？”潘西顺从地低下了头。哈利叹了口气，汤姆可不怎么喜欢她的祖父卡修斯。

“你今晚能先不建立你的小王国吗？天哪，你真是有种严重的优越情结。”他说。

“如果他真的就是更好，那就不叫优越情结。”赛古纳斯厉声为汤姆辩护，“至少他比你强，汤姆，我恳请你让我教会他什么叫做尊重！”

汤姆看起来觉得有些有趣。哈利笑了，带着一丝冷酷，他很肯定这是那个斯莱特林继承人给他的影响。

“哦，优越者啊，”他嘲讽奉承，“我恳请你让我教兰斯彻奇一些把戏。我还能找到一些狗饼干和项圈——那一定会很可爱。”他眨了眨眼睛，赛古纳斯看起来气炸了，而阿布拉萨斯他们则相反，乐得明显。

“妈的，有你回来真的太好了，哈利。”阿费德说道。

哈利摇了摇头。

问询还在继续。

过了很久，在老师的强烈要求下，过去和现在的斯莱特林终于往地窖移动，而哈利往塔楼走去。他现在已经不再为他们的到来惊讶了，倒是为自己的朋友们会怎么想倍感压力。

他还没有介绍自己在过去和现在的伙伴相互认识，而老实说，他不觉得这样做会有什么不好。他们一直分隔在他的大脑的两个区域，如果他们能和睦相处当然很好，但他高度怀疑他们能够这样。

他爬过肖像上的洞，一切都安静了下来，等待他的是大部分格兰芬多冷酷而问询的脸。金妮坐在沙发上，乔治和弗雷德一左一右将手臂护在她身上。哈利感到一股沉重的耻辱。

“嘿，朋友们。”他振作道。

“你有什么忘记告诉我们的吗，哈利？”


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

哈利一直讲到喉咙沙哑。

他告诉他们他遇到摄魂怪的袭击，像灵魂被吸走一样昏迷过去，然后下一秒痛苦地落在汤姆和他的坩埚上面，嗨，诡异的五十年前。他告诉他们他被无视意愿地分进了斯莱特林，斯莱特林的继承人残酷无情却有一颗旺盛过头的好奇心，最后在万圣节的晚上他们两个都进了医疗翼。

他简单地说到许多争吵和深夜的谈话（有部分是因为他的噩梦让他们醒来），告诉他们他现在大概接受黑魔法可能不像他过去想的那样纯粹邪恶了。

大多数格兰芬多愤怒地瞪起了眼睛，但他抢在他们泄愤之前继续，他微微笑着讲述他们关于血统纯化的激烈“辩论”，最后他是怎么说服了汤姆血统纯正并不意味着优越。想了想他还决定告诉他们，汤姆让他接受了麻瓜出身应该在进入魔法世界之前了解一些巫师文化和习俗，而不是事后抱怨。

他觉得这是双赢的状况。

赫敏对汤姆的提议露出思考的表情，眼中闪烁着熟悉的求知欲。哈利悄悄得意，他知道汤姆很快就要被一个来势汹汹的赫敏拷问了。哦，她不会很直接的，但他们两个最后肯定会辩论起来。这从根本上就是不可避免的。他希望汤姆会对她好一点儿，但他不觉得汤姆会这样。

他飞快地带过了剩下的部分，只摆出他们变得亲近的结果。哦，还有，谣言都是假的，他其实不是小黑魔王的情人。他突然停止，耸了耸肩。

“就是这样了。”他总结道。

“他还是汤姆.里德尔，”金妮焦虑地说道，“哈利，我也信任过他，看看他最后把我弄成什么样子！他很迷人，但他是个混蛋。”

“他完全就是。”哈利同意道，“当他想这样的时候。”金妮看上去因为他的肯定十分惊讶。

“那你为什么和他交朋友？”弗雷德叉着手臂问道，“既然他是这种混蛋。我是说，你看看，他对我妹妹都做了什么！”

“那不是他，”哈利不自觉地反驳道，“那些事还没有发生在他身上。”

“哈利，”赫敏绝望地叹了口气。

“我不是在否认这件事。”他看着她飞快地说道，赫敏看起来并不相信，但让他松了口气，她没有在这上面追击。

“所以我们并不非得喜欢他，是吧？”最后，罗恩问道。

哈利咧开嘴笑了。

那天早上他很早就悠闲地走入了礼堂。那时是七点钟，早餐从七点开到九点，第一节课九点十分开始。

他的格兰芬多朋友一个都没有起来，但这不奇怪。哈利以前睡得很晚，现在也是，但德思礼家的既定日程让他习惯了早起，当然失眠是更重要的让他早起的理由。他对自己施了个魔咒，掩藏起充血的眼睛下近乎可怕的眼袋。昨晚他睡得不好，一如既往。

他看到斯内普和弗利维坐在职工桌后面，礼堂里空荡荡的，只有零星的拉文克劳，一些赫奇帕奇，几个过度兴奋和紧张的格兰芬多新生，还有一些斯莱特林。

他的斯莱特林也在其中。

好吧，不是他的，但是是从他的时代来的，哦操，不是他的时代，是过去，他想说的是过去。

他看到汤姆和泽维。泽维总是早起，他知道，但是汤姆愿意的时候作息总是平常的。当然，汤姆经常因为他那些太多的神经病实验和谋划忙得选择不睡觉，但他睡的时候，睡得很安详，然后被哈利吵醒。哈利短暂地犹豫了一下是不是该一个人坐在格兰芬多的桌子，然后在汤姆的右边坐下。

“咖啡？”汤姆得意地笑着。哈利接过那只杯子，因为咖啡因迷人的香味更加清醒了一些。煮得正好，魔法万岁。

“你真是我的英雄。”他喝了一大口，低声说道。

“我以为你能不在第一句话就开始侮辱我呢，”汤姆干巴巴地说道。哈利得意地笑了起来。“还是睡得那么糟，嗯？”斯莱特林继承人稍微严肃了一些，继续问道。

哈利的笑消失了，他喝了一口最喜欢的饮料，耸耸肩。除了阿布拉萨斯家的小精灵做的好喝到让人愿意去死的芒果汁，他最喜欢的就是咖啡。他看到斯内普和弗利维在看着他们。

“哇，我真想念我的早餐变成审讯的时间。”他嘲讽地评价道。泽维呛到了自己的香蕉片麦片。

“你当然想，”汤姆狡黠地回答道，“因为那意味着你能和我在一起。”哈利好笑地弯起了嘴角。

“说得对，汤姆，这就是我想说的意思，”他拉长了调子慢悠悠地说道，“这可不是你那膨胀过度的自信心在自说自话。”汤姆笑了。

“都过了五十年你还是这么傲慢又爱侮辱人？”他问道，那种语气由他以外的任何人说出来都是宠爱。“我还以为你会稍微成熟一点。”

“什么？然后你就可以免除我的侮辱带来的精神激励了吗？绝不！你会无聊死的。”哈利回嘴道。

“我很肯定如果你能发现尊重人对你来说不是太难的目标的话，我也能找到其他事情来愉悦自己。”汤姆挑起了眉毛，看起来却不生气。

“不，”哈利装作若有所思的样子咧嘴笑着，“我很肯定那对我来说太难了。”

“或者你就是找借口。”泽维评论道。哈利笑得更加开心了。汤姆摇了摇头。

“提醒我一下，我为什么要忍受你？”

“因为我惊为天人。”哈利答得飞快，然后顿了顿，“还有你对我的谋杀以失败告终，不过这还是因为我惊为天人，明显的。”

“真明显。”汤姆附和道，但哈利感受到对方热切的视线带着让人紧张的压力落在他身上。

他们沉默了下来，是惬意的沉默。

过了一会儿，罗恩和赫敏进来了，他们在格兰芬多的桌子上找了一会儿，最后发现他和斯莱特林坐在一起。

汤姆用评估的眼光观察着他们。哈利知道他是在用那种怪诞的福尔摩斯式的思考分析他们身上的一切。他两个最好的朋友犹豫了一会儿，最后赫敏身上那种和汤姆一样糟糕的无法压抑的求知欲让她拉着罗恩的袖子走了过来。其他斯莱特林都陷入了沉默。

“嗨，哈利，我们在公共休息室找你，但你已经走了，”赫敏有些紧张地开口，不确定自己该不该无视这些斯莱特林，“麦格教授让我把时间表给你。”她把纸片递给他，他微笑着接了过来。

“谢谢，赫敏。”他飞快地扫了一眼，无视凑过来在看的汤姆。她开口想再说话，被平滑地打断了。

“所以你就是赫敏，”汤姆沉思着从哈利的课程表抬起眼，装得好像他不知道一样，“而你是罗恩.韦斯莱？”他看了罗恩一眼，嘴唇微微弯起，“哈利最好的朋友们。”

“对，你说的没错，”罗恩咄咄逼人地应道。

“我是汤姆.里德尔。”汤姆伸出他那手指修长的手，罗恩没有动，所以赫敏试探性地握了握他的手。她的眼睛在汤姆用典型的纯血种礼仪吻过她的指节时惊讶地睁大。

哈利立刻怀疑起来。

罗恩的脸开始变红了。

“这是泽维.普林斯，阿布拉萨斯.马尔福，赛古纳斯.兰斯彻奇和阿费德.布莱克。”汤姆介绍道。

“认识你们一定是很高兴的一件事。”阿费德轻松地问候道，但哈利注意到他嘴角掩藏着的坏笑。

“格兰杰？”阿布拉萨斯问道，“你和道格沃斯.格兰杰有血缘关系吗？”他们沉默了一会。

“我是麻瓜出身。”赫敏微微抬起了下巴，用一种骄傲的语气说道。

“哦，太开心了。”兰斯彻奇轻声嘲笑道，“伊凡斯是个格兰芬多和泥巴种爱好者，我该说什么？”

“闭上你的嘴，兰斯彻奇，”罗恩愤怒地吼道，“她是你翻个十倍都比不上的女巫。”

“有人在暗恋谁啊~”兰斯彻奇以一种浮夸的语气满意地哼道，哈利感觉汤姆在看着他，他几乎想皱眉。

“有人——”他恶毒地开口。

“好了，兰斯彻奇。”汤姆风度翩翩地打断了他，“我们要谨记礼仪，你妈妈会对你这副糟糕的不知礼数的样子说什么？”兰斯彻奇惊讶地看了他一眼，然后红着脸一句话都不再说了。赫敏有些疑惑地看着汤姆。

好了，现在哈利对这一切更怀疑了。

“不好意思，请允许我离开。”他冷冰冰地说道。妈的，他就不能有一天平静的生活吗？他知道哈利.波特和哈利森.伊凡斯的生活搅到一起会很麻烦，但他没料到从第一天开始就这么糟糕！

“不，不，”汤姆劝阻地挥了挥手，“你和你的朋友可以坐下来，”他礼貌地说着，眨了眨眼，“那我们就可以听到波特所有的黑料了。”

哈利已经知道汤姆所有的友好都是假象了，汤姆也知道他知道。赫敏看上去有些不确定，但还好还没完全识破。罗恩完全一脸懵逼。

“没事，”罗恩用很明显能听出他在克制的平和语调说道，“我们一会儿见，好吧伙计？”

“嗯，我马上就去找你们。”哈利回答道。

哈利等到他们回到格兰芬多的桌子才开始怒视这群斯莱特林，尤其是汤姆。

“怎么了？”斯莱特林继承人无辜地问道，眼中闪耀着得意的光芒。

“你知道怎么了。”哈利回道，“不管你想干什么，别牵扯我的朋友，不然我向上帝发誓会让你后悔。”

“听起来很威胁，是吧？”汤姆慵懒地征询其他人的意见，哈利焦虑地咬紧了牙齿。

“我是认真的。”汤姆抬起眼看他，脑袋侧向一边，散发出明显的捕食者的气场。

“知道了。”他回答。哈利用力地放下杯子，准备去和罗恩赫敏坐在一起。汤姆立刻抓住了他的手腕，正好是让他不舒服的力度。

“放松点好吗？你的宠物小狮子在我这里是安全的，我对他们没有兴趣，他们的肢体残缺除了短暂的开心对我来说也没有别的好处。”

“你是在想让我放心吗？”哈利挑起眉毛。

“你的洞察力真棒，现在去追你的朋友吧，黑防见。”

汤姆松开了他的手腕，但他感到一丝刺痛，他的指甲掐出了一个很小的血点。

“你知道吗，你也不是什么都能看透的。”哈利说道。

汤姆只是得意地看着他。

萨拉查啊，他感觉糟透了。


	3. Chapter 3

第三章  
弃权声明：我当然拥有哈利波特，从我写作的方式难道看不出来吗？我是说，和JK的东西没有差十万八千里吧，对吧？整个创意显然都是她从我这里偷走的，不是我在玩她的角色，不是这么回事，不是。但是由于法律原因，如果你在这篇文章中看到什么眼熟的，我声明那都摘抄自她的凤凰社。

罗恩和赫敏，还有其他格兰芬多，全都谨慎地注目他坐下，手里还端着从那边拿来的咖啡。

“抱歉，”他小声道歉，“别理他们……他们只是……”

“食死徒宝宝？”罗恩接话。哈利看了他一眼，露出满意的嘲讽笑容，

“对，而且还相当难搞。”

他们还在盯着他，所有人都是，如果不是这样或者直瞪瞪地凝视那群时间旅行者，他们的眼睛都无处安放。斯内普和邓布利多似乎尤其专注。前者的脸绷得像大理石板，严守着内心的任何波动。他的视线笔直地看着哈利，偶尔，非常偶尔地往汤姆和泽维那边瞟一两眼

哈利试图在这种审视下享受他和罗恩赫敏的早餐，但他还是感觉神经焦虑，等不及第一节课快点开始。很快，他就发现这种焦虑是有原因的。

一个穿着粉红的，蟾蜍一般的矮胖女人在教职工餐桌后站起来，要求大家安静。这是早餐时间。没有人在早餐的时候发表讲话好吗。不过，昨晚开学礼的惯例流程被打乱了，这个女人失去了机会，也是情有可原。但是，她谁啊？凭什么非让她讲话？哦，一定是新的黑魔法防御课老师。那她非要逼逼的话肯定可以留到第一节课不是吗？

巧飞天，这节课就是今天的第一堂课，格兰芬多和斯莱特林共享。为什么这两个学院总要一起上那些最不可控制的课？黑防，魔药，飞行……是谁整天闲着就想看他们搞出点事是吗？人群陷入了略带杂音的沉默，哈利轻柔地叹了声气。

“咳，咳，”这位教授咳嗽了两声，脸上露出甜腻的笑容。

“哦，我一定要说，能回到霍格沃茨，见到你们这些快乐的小朋友是多么可爱的一件事，”她的声音几乎不露痕迹地收紧“尽管有些正当合理的程序看起来已经被改变了。”她的眼睛露骨地扫过那群穿越者，“我希望我们都能成为最好的朋友，非常期待有机会了解你们每一个人。”她微笑道。谢天谢地，学生们终于把视线从哈利身上移开，去交换藏得非常拙劣的诡笑和嘲讽。

“如果我不用穿她那件开衫，我会和她做朋友。”帕瓦蒂悄悄对拉文德耳语，然后两个人一起陷入无声的爆笑。

“魔法部一直以来对青年巫师受教育的问题给予高度的重视。如果不经过悉心的教育和培养，你们与生俱来的罕见天赋将化为乌有。巫师社会独有的古老的技术必须代代传承下去，不然就将被永远地失去。我们的先辈积攒的魔法知识必须被继承，发展，光大，这就是我们这些被教育这一高贵的职业所召唤的人崇高的使命。”

乌姆里奇停了下来，向其他老师鞠了小小的一个躬，不过没有一个人有任何要还礼的表示。哈利看到麦格和斯普劳特交换了意味深长的眼神，他瞥向汤姆，他的表情高深莫测。那只蟾蜍继续了。

“霍格沃茨的每一任校长都为管理这所历史悠久的学校做出过创新，当然，这是他们应该做的，因为没有发展就是停滞和后退。但是，为了发展而发展的改变，就不应该被支持。”

哈利感觉他的血液突然凉了，哦，不。罗恩看起来快安稳地进入梦乡了，脸从承重的手掌上滑了下来。赫敏看起来愤懑不平。学生们都开始低声议论，乌姆里奇维续着方才的风格继续。

“我们要致力于保护该被保护的，精进该被精进的，以及制止将精力浪费在不该去的地方的行为。”

她坐了下来。邓布利多鼓掌，其他教职工跟着。哈利感觉自己心中涌起一阵对那个女人的厌恶和反感。罗恩似乎因为早餐又开始缓慢地继续回复了注意，但他们不剩多少时间了。

“刚刚在说啥？”他嘴里含着培根问道，“你们谁听了吗？这肯定是我这辈子听过的最臭长的讲话了，我可是和帕西一起长大的。”

“这就是问题了。”哈利阴沉地压低声音，“学生对这些不会注意，都是臭名昭著的了。”有一会儿，他们两个就像看到他长了两个脑袋一样，他才意识到自己一年以前肯定就是会把这个无聊的讲话整个神游过去的学生本人。

“是这样的，罗纳德，”赫敏咬着牙齿，不过看起来还是有些不够警惕地解释道，“魔法部要干预霍格沃茨。”

他，罗恩，赫敏三个人站在防御课的课室外面。学生们低声议论着什么，这股声音随着那群时间旅行者的靠近越来越大。

汤姆看起来相当不快，不过哈利觉得这是他想多了，或者把自己的情感投射在了他人身上。汤姆是没有理由厌恶乌姆里奇的，她似乎秉持的是和他一样维持魔法纯洁性的理念。他们的视线相交了一瞬，但没有人有机会开口，因为那个烦人又虚喘的声音喊他们进入课室。汤姆抓住他的胳膊把他往课室的“斯莱特林侧”拉。罗恩看起来非常不高兴。乌姆里奇看着他们，嘴唇紧绷。

为了证明什么，他的确和汤姆坐在了一起，但他确保自己坐得靠近课室的中央，还把罗恩和赫敏招呼到他的另一侧来。他不确定他们是因为没有被抛弃高兴还是和小蛇太近感到焦虑。汤姆的嘴唇愉快得微微翘起，当然，还有别的原因。

“请收起你们的魔杖。”乌姆里奇命令道，然后在黑板上挥舞她又短又粗的魔杖：黑魔法防御，回归基础。

哈利几乎要大声呻吟起来。他不想听起来傲慢或是什么的，但他已经考过OWL了，他额外特训了整整一年，他真的不需要也不想要回归基础。课程本来就抽象模糊了，现在还要变成一门不能打盹的魔法史了吗。

斯林克哈德的书被传了下来，黑板上浮现课程目标。哈利毫无热情地扫了一眼文本。汤姆脸上有他会表现出来的最明显的蔑视，懂。哈利感觉这个年轻的黑魔王根本不打算碰这本书，更别说学它了。  
“我要你们读第一章，初学者入门。不需要交头接耳。”

一阵翻书的声音。他和汤姆交换了视线。他们俩都没有动。甚至赫敏也没有任何要做这项练习的表现，哈利很惊讶，他从没想过自己会看到赫敏拒绝去读一本书，尤其是被要求的时候。这个情况实在非同一般。

他最好的朋友紧紧地盯着教授，手举到空中。沉默。汤姆身子靠后，打量着这位书虫，目前为止，他似乎在很愉快地按一个真斯莱特林的方式观望这会如何发展。而哈利走了不同的一步，不好的一步。他已经经受了一个早上的废话，压力和审视，神经已经绷断不止一点了。

“倒吊男？”他递过一支笔问汤姆。乌姆里奇的视线转了过来。汤姆向他投以责备的眼神，但那双眼中无疑闪烁着让人恶心的愉快。其余的学生全都停下了，发现这正在酝酿的风暴会比课本……不，不能称为课本，那只是他们面前的死树有趣百倍。

“波特先生。”乌姆里奇摆出扭捏矫饰的笑。

“教授，”他愉快地问候道，打断了她的话，她的目光凶恶起来。他的斯莱特林看起来既失望透顶，又非常愉悦。赫敏睁大了眼睛，手依然僵在空中。

“有什么问题吗？”她问道，声音中明显有一种接近底线的紧绷感。哈利慵懒地露齿而笑。

“完全没有，教授，您为什么这么问呢？”

“因为你没有在读。”她陈述道，“你觉得这个文本太难了？”

“是的教授。”他毫不停顿地回答道，“我甚至都翻不开这本书，教授。每次试图打开我都会被无聊空虚的昏睡感控制，你知道，这都是没有意义的枯燥玩意。我的自我防御功能不允许我遵从你的指示，因为它发现斯克林哈德这些无聊的废话会让我想自杀。”

罗恩脸上有种他觉得哈利疯了的表情。课室中大多数人在憋笑。乌姆里奇看起来想杀了他。

“关禁闭！”她大叫道。哈利无辜地睁大了眼睛。

“为什么，教授？我只是在回答你的问题。我以为你是来帮助我们的，不是吗？”

“为你的傲慢无礼！”她怒斥道。

“啊，哦，这样啊，”他愉快地自言自语道，“我想我是相当无礼，别往心里去，不是针对你。有人告诉我这就是我的天性，没办法。哦，或许你还是该往心里去吧……”他第一次拿起了那本书，“不过没关系，问题不大，真的。我不会因为你挑不出哪本书是垃圾就歧视你的智商，听说魔法部的教师培训是相当出色的……等等，他们有这个东西吗？”他停下来，环顾了教室一圈，“有谁知道吗？”

“一个星期”乌姆里奇愤怒地瞪大了鼻孔，“你怎么敢这么——”她突然说不出话了，深吸一口气似乎想平复自己的情绪，“读第一章，下一个不读的人就和波特先生一起关禁闭！”

“是波特伊凡斯。”他以一种乐于助人的语气纠正道。

“两个星期！”她尖叫道。课室里的人都在卖力地掩藏他们的愉快，躲在袖子或者那本死树皮后面哈哈大笑。哈利靠到他的椅背上，抱着手臂，沉默不语。

他没有拿起书。

这节课过去了。

胜利。


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

哈利皱着眉头，情绪极差，走在通往有求必应屋的熟悉又漫长的路上。他最近懈怠了训练。困在过去，又不想和室友来往的时候，你就会找到其他自我娱乐的途径。训练使他快乐。在克服了见字死之后，读书也还不错，尽管他不觉得自己是为了消遣才去读书的。他是不想再让其他人为他牺牲。塞德里克的事件不能再重演了。他永远不会允许自己再像过去一样弱小无助。自主训练同时也是帮助他克制自己别把周围那些狮子咒进医疗翼的良好方法。比如金妮.韦斯莱。她到底用哪个脑子在想事？就因为他不肯到处尖叫斯莱特林都是混蛋，所以他现在归属黑暗一方了？开什么玩笑，她有什么权力这样胡搅。是，她是有理由讨厌汤姆，但是她给过剩下的其他人机会了吗？没有。然后她就去大发言论说他和父母的谋杀犯交往，背叛父母的遗志。汤姆不是伏地魔，还不是，他有机会去阻止和改变这一切。但是！在韦斯莱小姐口中，他现在是个背叛了他们的食死徒。她忘了谁把她从密室中救出来的吗？萨拉查，这一切都发生得太快了。窗户被他的魔力震得砰砰作响，他必须冷静下来。训练能让他冷静。反正在等汤姆，他有时间。

去找汤姆是一件没有意义的事，反正他们最后都会在同一条路上相遇。在过去，他很快就发现了，要避开这家伙才是麻烦的问题。这个未来的黑魔王总是知道在哪里找他，然后他们会辩论，一起训练，或者模拟决斗——就算其他所有人都有别的说辞，那就是模拟决斗。他们不懂，即使他们两个使尽方法把对方咒到牙都吐出来，也不代表他们真的在吵架。说实话，如果他们的矛盾真的上升到那种地步……想象也是浪费时间。最后每个人都习惯他们浑身是血拽着彼此奄奄一息地往医疗翼走。但是和汤姆决斗就是令人心潮澎湃。很奇怪，很少有事像这样充满挑战。他大概是内心深处有赶投胎的欲望。老实说，他在现在从没在学校尽力过。他不想要超出常人的水平招致的注意，也不想遮掩赫敏的光芒，不想在没有必要的事上浪费精力。他已经可以想象汤姆因为他没有得全O或者全E就冲他发火了……谁在乎呢。

“我怎么早就预料到你会这样了？”汤姆轻松地躲开向自己飞来的魔咒，平静自如地走进了屋子。那个混蛋，进来之前应该提醒他一句，妈的。一排泥人被迅速销毁，汤姆背后的墙上留下丑陋的深痕。

“你是个灵媒。”哈利再次平静自己的魔力，嘲讽道。

“你发现了我最深最黑暗的秘密，我必须杀了你。”

“哦？那对你有什么好处？”他冷笑道。汤姆因为他不假思索的腔调皱起眉来。

“继续讲话你就知道了。”他说。哈利只翻了个白眼。新招数。汤姆把训练场变形成蛇院休息室的样子，他们坐下，沉默。

“所以，你觉得伏地魔大人这个名字很可笑？”汤姆随意地问道。

“阿布拉萨斯说出来的时候我差点心脏病发。”哈利承认道。

“我看到了，”汤姆假笑道，他们沉默了一会。“那你来啊？”

“啥？”

“说‘能请你重复一下吗？’”汤姆条件反射地纠正道，“你觉得这个名字可笑，你想一个更好的。”

“为啥？我又不是那个计划做变态杀人狂的。”他挑起眉毛，汤姆眼神阴毒地看着他，任何胆小一点的人都会退缩了，他只是咧开嘴笑。

“我们还有话要说吗？”感觉汤姆的回答是等不到了，哈利最后开口，汤姆的眼睛眯了起来。

“你以前肯定更加值得忍受。”他烦躁地说道，“你和格兰芬多在一起待太久了。”

“我就是个格兰芬多，领带证明。”

“那我就把这该死的破布烧掉。”汤姆阴沉地说道。

“我以为这是分院帽的错？”哈利温和地评论道。他们沉默了一会，汤姆看他的时候，气氛紧张。

“你喜欢的话我可以一起烧了？”他讽刺地说道。哈利没有回答。汤姆又看了他一眼，黑魔王要发出恼怒的声音了。“你烧，挺好。”哈利不怎么惊讶，汤姆的魔杖突然抵到了他的喉咙。他微微往后侧头，那只魔杖如同迅蛇般敏捷而不可预测地紧紧相逼。躲不是可能躲过去的，这辈子都躲不过去的。他不情愿地跌到了椅子里。好吧，就算汤姆不是个那么霸王硬上弓的人（至少对他不是），这种姿势也不是那么好为情的。他不喜欢医疗翼，而且掏心掏肺地说，他不想去。

“我又做了什么？”他谨慎地问道，为什么总是他？他的伤疤正灼烧般地生疼。

“格兰芬多我可以忍受——你那膨胀的英雄情结把你分到那里，萨拉查都会理解。泥巴种和血统叛徒，也在预想范围内。但是这个？——请你告诉我，我是不是在这里浪费时间。”

“那要取决于你想做什么？”

“哈利。”

“汤姆，”他模仿道。汤姆的表情简直经典，如果不是那个紫杉木抵在喉咙，他会笑的。搞什么鬼？他可不记得自己有做过什么事……故意地惹这个斯莱特林生气。没有平常的捣乱以外的事。

“我不是来这里结交邓布利多的黄金男孩，或者光明一方的英雄的。也许，我之前知道的关于你的所有事都是骗局，但是基于知道你的联系是和谁绑在一起，我觉得这不可能。也就是说……有什么不对劲。”

“你觉得不对劲，所以就把魔杖往我脖子上戳？”哈利不敢置信地问道。

“不，魔杖是因为你是个有习惯逃跑和逃避质询的习性的油滑又幸运的傻子。”

“瞧瞧这人都在说啥”“哈利！”

“听我说，这不关你事。”

“你的忧虑弄得我头痛的时候这就关我事。”

“那你现在就知道我有什么感受了啊……你不介意把魔杖拿开吧？”

“当然……只要你告诉我你在烦恼什么。”

“你什么时候开始关心了？”

“从我被迫观看你的葬礼开始，顺便，那是魔法部举行的。”

“嗷。”

“嗯……说。”

“不说。”

“摄神取念。”

黑魔王，蠢货。


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

哈利眼睛睁大了，明亮的祖母绿因为痛苦变得暗沉。是他自己不好，那么烦人地一个劲逃避。他能忍受的傲慢就那么多。

一个红发的女孩在尖叫。大量的画面掠过他的脑海。韦斯莱家的女孩。金妮？是叫这个名字吗？他调整了一下力度，他知道哈利不能承受再多了，不然早晚会崩溃。他的脸都发白了，平常晒黑的健康皮肤因为心理的重创呈现蜡像般的惨白。但汤姆的内心没有忏悔。他给过足够的警告。哈利知道他会怎么做。过了一会儿，思维的链接断开了，一切变得漆黑。他让他们的链接消失了，仔细地盯着哈利。这可能是有点粗暴了。哈利是有些脆弱的地方，他的记忆和他的能力都给人一种假象，但那明确存在着一些纯洁之物。他知道这个所谓的格兰芬多黄金男孩离纯洁无辜这个词遥远得很，他知道，但是他有这样一种感觉。他不知道自己是想守护那份纯净，还是将它摧毁到只剩下令人迷醉的黑暗。

他无声地叹了声气，让自己的手指从让人窒息的紧扣滑向那熟悉的黑发。他很快就会醒的，这个讨厌的混蛋从不倒下太久。他甚至死都不好好死。不过……那太快了。他已经至少一个星期没有去想那些记忆让他感受到的矛盾了。时间似乎已经改变，他知道。他的大脑深处的某个地方认为，这是他的半身的原因。他不觉得有罪恶感。对着失去意识的小个子的男孩，他翻了个白眼，俯身靠在他的身边。

不断跃动的炉火给屋子增添着一种近乎神秘的氛围。这让人平静，舒适。在高处明亮的阳光中度过了一天后，这个用魔法布置的公共休息室中浓厚的阴影格外迷人。知道有一只眼睛永远等着发现自己致命的弱点，准备像秃鹫对死尸般美餐一番，那是永远无法放松的。地板给人冰冷刺骨的观感，但坐上去却是暖的。他爱魔法。不过他对处理地板的温度也不能说算经验丰富。他微微自嘲地笑了，这种夸赞还是留给其他人。他不耐烦地检查哈利的状况。什么时候他才会醒来？如果你有能力让事情加速，那耐心还有什么意义？

“快快复苏。”

哈利立刻令他满意地醒了过来，嘴里念着咒语，眼睛充满愤怒地眯着。汤姆泰然自若地挑起眉毛。

“金妮.韦斯莱，嗯？”他问道。

“你没有权利这样做。”哈利的声音小心控制地紧绷着，将愤怒层层掩藏在对正义与美好的捍卫之中。如果他还在乎道德伦理，可能会受到一点震撼。看着他隐藏如此的天赋真是一种遗憾。他看见过对方极少的表露出对更黑暗的魔法的需求的时候，那真是美极了。光明的一方在侵蚀他。邓布利多，那个爱控制人的傻子在毁掉他。看在萨拉查的份上，他是个蛇佬腔啊！更别说他是和他有心灵联系，不是和邓布利多，那个泥巴种，或者韦斯莱家的任何一个白痴。是和他。这还不能说明什么吗？再加上，不说完全缺乏尊敬这一点，哈利还是一个他可以承认的完美的伙伴，甚至几乎是……他敢承认吗？朋友。他真的可以和哈利进行一些睿智的对话。好吧，他曾经可以。该死的面具。哈利在这个时代看起来就是光明一方的核心，他们之中最糟糕的一个。他表现得像个四肢发达头脑简单的人，成绩平庸无奇，总之，他表现得像光明一方的救世主。这不是哈利，任何一个白痴都能分辨出来。

“我有所有的权利。”他回答。哈利对这个回答激烈的愤怒让他有点愉快。观察他真是太吸引人了，这个男孩真的是一个谜团。他向这个世界清晰展现的情绪是无可否认的格兰芬多，但表现的方式却是纯粹的斯莱特林。抵抗的立场，狂躁愤怒的声音，像巧克力火锅般甜蜜热烈的复仇。啊，他在这个男孩身上看到那么多的自己。他拥有潜质。剩下的只是时间的问题。他可以解决这些意见上的分歧。如果光明的一方将哈利赶走，除了黑暗，他还能去哪里。哈利是极度忠诚的，但是如果你失去了那种忠诚，只要一次，就会永远失去。有时，他简直不能肯定他们是出生时被分散的双胞胎兄弟（哈利肯定是被弄丢的哪一个，做一个波特的想法令他作呕）或者像南北极那样截然不同的绝对对立的两端。不管哪种说法都能做个有趣的研究。他愉快地笑了。

“你真的打算继续忍耐她的侮辱和谎言吗？”他问。他真的很好奇，但他不介意这继续下去引发一系列的连锁反应。

“你想干什么，汤姆？”哈利熟练地保持着擅长的防守姿态，只是微微弯起了嘴唇。

“我想做很多事情——其中有一些你是知道的。”

“别含糊其辞，这不适合你。”

“那你教我变得更好，”他知道哈利永远不会接受这个提议。他对这种陷阱已经太过熟悉而谨慎了。不，和哈利是一场完全不同的游戏。是一场微妙的，需要更多精湛的策略，和更多的洒脱的豪赌的游戏。矛盾，但关于他们的一切都是矛盾。好吧，在哈利看了他一眼，然后捡起包走开的时候，他还是有点抑制不住的失望。对他来说哈利最重要的一点——就是他们两个都不需要伪装。


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

哈利咬着嘴唇，走在熟悉的通往格兰芬多公共休息室的走廊里。他的头在哀鸣。汤姆让他在所有修辞意义上头疼，他，他让他困扰。他是伏地魔不能比及的更具威胁的危险。他更理智，狡猾——而且真的是个天才。最糟糕的是什么？是你会忘记他本来的面目。他会让你在乎他。哈利用力地闭上了眼睛，感觉自己失去了平衡。他有些摇晃地爬上进入格兰芬多宿舍的旋转楼梯，爬上他的床。猩红色的帷帐，自己的行李箱，这是他感到舒适的一个区域。虽然现在床已经不能再充当他的避难所了，因为他有那些梦，那些噩梦——每晚准时为您服务。他重重地叹了一口气，在被子上躺倒，把围绕床铺的帘子拉上。光线被挡在外面，让他的眼睛和大脑都放松起来。被子是冷的，他皱着眉头拍了拍枕头，然后闭上了眼睛。

第二天早上他醒得很早，太早了，肯定才只有四点左右。但他知道自己没法再睡了。叹了口气，他穿上了些衣服，往有求必应屋走。

“你的朋友在找你。”

哈利因为泽维.普林斯熟悉的声音侧了侧头。这个灰色头发的少年在他身旁停下，靠在他身侧的墙上。他们在魔药课室外边，墙壁是黯淡的，布满了咒语制造的影子。冬天总是让地窖显得更加阴暗。

“嗯……”他敷衍了一声，泽维对他咧开嘴笑了。

“你还是一样富于雄辩啊。”

“住嘴，泽，”他温和地制止，并不真的觉得他烦。他们沉默了一会儿。

“你们看起来很亲近。”泽维指明道。

“我们是很亲近，”他叹了口气，“或者说曾经很亲近，我也搞不清楚我们现在怎么样了。”

“汤姆会因为说这句话杀了我的，但，不要甩开他们。”哈利发现泽维的表情难以解读。

“汤姆 ？”他追问道，“这和他有什么关系？”泽维现在看起来有点烦躁。

“别逼我说这么明白，伊凡斯。你真的觉得我的主——汤姆——会为了大多数人的利益穿越时间吗？”他的声音严肃了起来，哈利突然理解了他的意思。

“我猜你不能细说了？”他问道。泽维在他和汤姆的权利游戏中总是站在他这一边，尽管可能不太情愿，但怎么说也是个盟友。不过如果事态极端严重，他还总是会选择汤姆的，他们的所有人都是。

“哈！？然后承受激怒汤姆的风险？你别搞笑了。”泽维冷冰冰的回答确认了哈利的猜想。包括汤姆在内的更多人到达了魔药课室，他们的对话暂时终止了。未来的黑魔王对他们两人都投以审视的目光，但并没有说什么。在走过去加入他们之前，泽维拉了拉哈利的手臂，“答应我小心点，好吗？”

“哈利！”有一个声音在背后叫他，哈利的内心退缩了一下，然后，站定自己，转身。

“你准备告诉我你和普林斯之间在搞什么吗？”汤姆在他面前停下，直接地问道。

哈利假装考虑了一下。

“不。”

“那我去找泽维了。”汤姆看了他一会儿，眼神中充满压力。哈利只是挑起一边眉毛，回应这个未来黑魔王的装势。但汤姆耸耸肩走开了之后，他开始咒骂自己的英雄情结。他不知道泽维能不能好好应对汤姆的这些审讯技巧。

“里德尔，”他轻柔地叫道，汤姆回了头，看起来有点得意。哈利几乎没忍，非常刻意地翻了个白眼。他走过去，在两人视线相对的时候才停下脚步。

“他只是告诉我，我的朋友在找我。”他对汤姆露出的表情回以细微的假笑，然后再次转身离开。他爱死搅乱汤姆的脑袋了，这真是太好玩了。

“你对我主动的友谊缺乏信任，这让我受伤。”汤姆在他身后喊道。

“那你还会康复吗？”他没有回头，有些嘲弄地问道。

“闭嘴吧，被选中的男孩！”

“我好感动啊，宝贝汤米，我好感动。”


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

哈利坐在休息室里，眼神暗淡，思绪千里之外。刚开始看到他的1949年的伙伴时他很开心，但是他现在不确定他们跟着他来到这里是不是完全的一件好事。用最友爱的话来说：他不信任他们。

他对罗恩和赫敏甚至也找不到昔日的感觉了……他们曾经是他最好的朋友，他可以看出他们现在很苦恼。这些斯莱特林开始严肃地挑动他们的忍耐极限了。他到底该怎么办才好？

学院里剩下的人，除了某些特别的伙伴，也开始变得充满敌意。从过去的那趟旅途回来，他就不能再像以前一样容易地和他们混在一起，忍受他们的喧闹了。他已经习惯了斯莱特林那种（相对的）隐私。现在，每个人都想知道他的事情，简直就像一年级又重新来了一遍，所有人都在盯着他看。

有时他会想知道汤姆那混帐在穿越时空追着自己来到这里的时候脑子里都在想什么……好吧，没有空，但是说时空感觉更酷一些。泽维是对的，汤姆不会为了大多数人穿越时间。实话说，汤姆只会做那些对他自己有利的事。这就让他好奇他最近的计划到底是什么。或许这是黄金三角再出动调查的时候了。他到现在还是不能相信人们这样叫他和罗恩赫敏。总之，第一步：尽可能地惹恼汤姆，然后暴露他的意图。

“哈利，”汤姆走过来，靠在格兰芬多的桌子上。赫敏的眼睛因为他这一气呵成的动作瞪得滚圆。罗恩只是看起来有点得意，但还是为了计划控制着自己的表情。啊，他爱死自己这两个朋友了。

“汤姆，”他模仿着对方的语气，没有抬头，给自己拿了一些吐司。他看着罗恩和赫敏，“所以你们一会儿会来球场，是吧？”他漫不经心地问道。

“还用问吗，伙计？”罗恩轻松地咧开嘴笑了，伸手去拿更多的培根，赫敏拿书重重地打了他一下。

“你还会停下来不吃吗？”她质问道。哈利笑了，摇了摇头。他们交换了一个眼神。

“问的太蠢了，敏，这个问题太蠢了。”

“哈利，“汤姆的声音变得冰冷了。但哈利还是没有抬头。

“你好——你知道你刚刚已经说过我的名字一次了吗？”罗恩差点被南瓜汁呛到，让黑魔王对他投过了一个冷漠的眼神。汤姆的魔力开始膨胀，赫敏看起来有些紧张。

“别无视我。”

“我没有。”他冷静地回复道，“如果我无视你我就不会回答了，不是吗？”现在，半个学校都在看着他们的冲突。阿布拉萨斯和德拉科坐在一起，停下了正在进行的对话，泽维脸上有痛苦已久的表情，斯内普也是。他们真是像得让人觉得诡异。哈！他们还都在吃脆米酥和香蕉片。邓布利多的眼睛以远超出友善的方式闪烁着。西多尔.诺特用满怀敬畏的眼神看着他们这场“传说中”的冲突。

汤姆的眼睛眯了起来，冷紫色中露出猩红的锋芒，强大的烦躁的气场包围着哈利。

突然，这种压力消失了，取而代之的是一个漂亮的微笑。

“你真的觉得这个小伎俩会有用吗？我不会在一个地方摔倒两次。”日，他明白了，好吧。

他耸了耸肩，“伏地魔每次都摔倒……这真是有趣极了。”

“伏地魔大人。”汤姆面无表情，似乎无法祛除纠正他的用语这个习惯了。

“对，他。那个蛇脸红眼睛的家伙，狂妄自大又丧失理智的未来的你，是吧？”

“你还奇怪为什么黑暗那一方大多数人都想你死。”哈利这才意识到他在干什么，心里暗暗骂了一句。不要嘲讽！他得更正经一些。但激怒汤姆对他有种奇怪的吸引力。

“你真的觉得这个小伎俩会有用？我不会在相同的地方跌倒两次。”

“不会吗？”汤姆假笑道，“真有趣，因为你一直以来重复地跌进英雄情结的陷阱里。每一次都咬中去拯救别人的诱饵。”

他说不出话。妈的。

“我没有英雄情结。”汤姆嘲讽地拍了拍他的头，“你当然没有，波特，当然你没有。”然后他走开了。哈利对罗恩赫敏做了个鬼脸。

伤敌一千自损八百，这真是一个悲伤的故事。

他坐在防御课教室后面，无精打采地打量着斯林哈德那本印得反光的课本……根本不能称之为一本课本，它是没用的。哈利叹气，抬头看着那粉色的天花板。萨拉查啊，乌姆里奇让他想吐。

“波特先生，”她马上冲他叫了起来。他慢慢地把视线从天花板移下来，移到这个更无趣的人身上。女人从大半个教室之外腾腾走来，把她丑陋的粉色提包提到令人作呕的粉色大衣前，“有什么问题吗？”对不起，说这句话的声音甜腻得超出可以做出评价的范围，呕。

“这里就没有一点真的学防御咒语的东西？”他冷漠地问道。他看见她的眼睛突了出来。

“你是想说使用它们？我看不出来你为什么会有在教室里使用这些魔咒的必要。”

“这就是魔法教学的意义了，学习去使用这些咒语。”他回答。

“哈利！”赫敏呻吟道，向他投以警告的眼神。他毫不退缩地看着那蟾蜍般的脸。

“你是在魔法部保护的先进的毫无危险的环境下学习，波特先生。除非你是想说你觉得你比魔法部更明白事理？”

“五岁的小孩。”他慢慢地说道，“都比魔法部头脑清楚。”乌姆里奇的脸扭曲了，声音拔高得像尖叫一般。

“关禁闭！！！”

“因为问了一个问题？”他知道他在自找苦吃，但是时间旅行，伏地魔，无能的教师混在一起真的让他受不了。发泄的感觉真好。

“因为你不服从魔法部的安排。”她冷静了一些，轻声说道。

“魔法部就是一群傻子。”汤姆，哇。

“你也关禁闭，里德尔先生。”她扭捏作态地笑着。小食死徒们全都想站起来，被汤姆尖厉的眼神制止了。

“我可以叫我的律师来吗？”

“麻瓜在我们的世界可吃不开，亲爱的。”哦，她对汤姆说亲爱的，完了，踩中三个雷，她炸了。

“那哑炮可以吗？”汤姆奚落道，“因为你真的不适合来教我们。”

炸了炸了，

乌姆里奇的铅笔被她捏断在掌心。


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

遭天谴的老妖婆。

血顺着他的手腕滴落：我一定不能对级别更高的人不敬。她到底是怎么被魔法部雇佣的……疼痛直击他的掌心。

“有什么问题吗，波特先生？”那甜腻得令人作呕的声音矫揉造作地笑着。

“这是违法的。”他咬着牙说道。她正将身子探到书桌上，如痴如醉地整理她的家具，猫咪在墙上发出不满的声音。整个办公室都是粉色的，又挫又粉，就和她本人一样。哈利很有抓烂什么的冲动，她看着他甜甜地笑。

“那你准备去告诉谁呢？你父母？”他的血液在血管里搏击，充满了纯粹的憎恨。最糟的是，她说的是有道理的。他能告诉谁呢？他是个孤儿，而且还是那倒霉的被选中的男孩……他不能展露出脆弱。斯莱特林已经教会他这个道理了。不，这是他的弱点。她的笑容越来越深，这恶心的蟾蜍。

“汤姆怎么样？”他威胁道。她的眼睛以一种相当狂躁的热情闪烁了起来。

“里德尔先生在清扫二楼，不用魔法。”哈，整个二楼？这真是野蛮，哦，这个血字羽毛笔就不是同一个风格了吗，呵呵。他看了看自己的手腕，用力地将那根笔抓在指间。

“多少行？”他咬着牙问道。她的笑容似乎要从脸上满出来。

“直到你永远……记住这些字。”有趣，她搞笑的功力甚至比教书还差，哦，这两个是同类项。他继续写着，不愿意退缩。他不能让这个婆娘满意。那粗短扭曲的手指用力地掐着他的肩膀，甜腻发酸的呼吸让他想吐。“我是因为关心你才这样做的。你心里也知道你应该被惩罚。”

关心，好。

只要没有人发现。

“我会将你击溃。”他愉快地承诺。她眨了眨眼。

“关禁闭，你威胁一个教师。”

“我已经在期待了。”

他很高兴看到她的心情开始扭曲。

自找的，完全是她自找的。

这个穿粉衣服的恶魔。

“那个老妖婆让你做了什么？”罗恩同情地问道，他的头发在柔软的火光中呈现格兰芬多的红色。他们抢占了壁炉旁边最好的位置。哈利装作若无其事的样子，耸了耸肩，无视赫敏的尖叫——“罗纳德！”

“只是抄写而已。”他竟然没说谎。

“哦，那还好，那还不是很过分。”赫敏盯着他说道。她巧克力色的眼睛里是温暖柔软的担忧，中和了自以为是照顾人的角色的语气给人微微的不快。

“我倒是很遗憾她没做什么出格的事。”有个人插嘴道。哈利的魔力危险地膨胀，他站了起来，一只手紧紧地捏住魔杖，转身，马上知道了插话的对象。

“你想说什么，麦克拉根？”他问道。

休息室安静了下来，充溢着一种期待。这古怪地让他想起斯莱特林，不过，在格兰芬多，人们的血液中流动的是对肉体冲突的渴望，而蛇窟里是更加炽烈尖锐的，秃鹫等待尸体堕落一般的饥渴。肉体的交锋和权力的博弈，他从没想过自己会觉得它们各有各的优劣。权力游戏中有打架所没有的那种让人兴奋的复杂挑战。因为这个游戏里你要机敏睿智，比你的敌人再先走一步。在格兰芬多就更像是比谁的咒语和拳头更硬。但是格兰芬多也很好，他更愿意被叫做披着蛇皮的狮子，而不是长着鬃毛的蛇。

“没……”

“我想也是。”

他用蛇咒语藏住了手上的伤。

他叹了口气，心情低沉地又一次去往有求必应屋。他不想罗恩和赫敏发现这间屋子，这是他的自私。这是整个城堡里他唯一可以训练自己和找到安宁的地方。只有汤姆才能在那里找到他。老实说，因为他们之间的连接，汤姆可以在任何地方找到他，所以他也不想管了。召唤并启动了假人之后，他投入到训练里去。这奇迹般地让他平静，不用去管黄金男孩受到的限制。在斯莱特林尝试过无名（好吧……至少一定程度上）和自由的感觉后，他才意识到之前的自我呈现有多疲惫。对，他是没有在课上尽力，让赫敏在课业上可以狠狠地打败他，而且总是表现得像个刻板印象中头脑简单四肢发达的格兰芬多一样（虽说魁地奇是真的很让他喜欢）。所有人都期待被选中的救世主惊人地优秀，这样平凡的表现可以减弱那种压力。

而且，他不想让罗恩觉得自卑，或者让赫敏感觉在学业上一马当先这个闪光点被夺走了。他们是他最好的朋友。罗恩已经有七个兄弟姐妹要被一起比较了，他不想让他再承受多一个。

他听见，不，不如说是感觉到汤姆进来了，那种气场是不会有错的。他们从没讨论过这个问题，但他们似乎总是在这个房间……在这个时间相遇。他不是特别惊讶。

“禁闭怎么样？”

“很有趣。”他讽刺地说着，破坏掉最后一个假人，转过去面对这个斯莱特林继承人，“你呢？二楼都擦得锃锃亮了吗？”

“我都不会问你为什么对别人的事如此上心。”汤姆回答道。

“那最好，”他咧嘴笑道。汤姆摇了摇头，哈利不知道他怎么做到让头发纹丝不动的。

“我还是不敢相信他们会让她教书，邓布利多，魔法部，你怎么想？”

“邓布利多还行，”他耸了耸肩，“一个控制狂老混蛋，但他有明确的意图。”汤姆看了他一眼。

“我会忘记你说过这段话的。”

“当然，你大脑掌管记忆力的那部分就像大象一样，我最亲爱的汤米宝贝——”里德尔因为这个昵称低声吸了口气，“永远也不会忘记，或者放过任何事。”

“我会让你知道我是个非常宽宏大量的人。”

哈利在笑出声前忍了几秒。汤姆的嘴角勾了起来。

“好，退一步，我在适合我的时候还是很宽宏大量的。”他让步道。

“你有进步。”

“哈利？”

“嗯？”

“再叫我亲爱的汤米宝贝一次，我就把舌头从你嘴里扯出来再塞回去。”

他们开始决斗。

正在对峙的中途，他们几乎还没有开始，汤姆停了下来。

“已经累了？”他嘲笑道。里德尔的眼神锐利而尖刻。

“你换了手。”

哎呀。


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

“什么？”哈利想要虚张声势。

汤姆的表情很明确地告诉他，他不买账。

“你换了惯用手……发生什么事了？”他逼问道。哈利往后微微退了一些，因为汤姆有意地向他靠近，伸出一只手，“让我看看。”

哈利防御地把手抽了回来。

“我只是在学着左右开弓，我觉得这样对决斗更有帮助。”他撒谎道，语气有点正义凛然的愤慨，也有点慌张。汤姆露出假笑。

“这对你有好处。所以给我看看你的手，没问题吧？”

哦日，被突破防线了。

“我为什么要给你看？”他心里暗暗祈祷咒语有用，把正在用的左手伸了出来。汤姆歪了歪头，眼中闪烁着好奇，还有别的，更多的意蕴。

“另一只，救世主。”在哈利把手臂收回去之前，汤姆的手指已经伸了过来，稳稳地抓住了他的右手并往自己身边拉。他可以感受到自己的咒语在这个未来的黑魔王手下嗡嗡发颤。

“别忘了是谁教你蛇咒语的，哈利。”汤姆冷淡地责备。

他感觉咒语正在从手上消失，露出禁闭的伤痕。他们陷入沉默。

“乌姆里奇？”汤姆的声音平静得像内心真的毫无波澜一样。哈利差点就因为这个斯莱特林语气中纯粹的死亡威胁颤抖了。这是他可以真实地感受到这个少年未来会成为黑魔王的时刻。紫罗兰色的眼睛冰冷坚硬，充满仇恨和危险。

“关禁闭嘛，就——”

“如果你说没什么大不了的我很可能会揍你。”

“只是很可能吗？”汤姆的眼神让他闭嘴了。

“她可以为此去阿兹卡班了，血字羽毛笔是违法的。”汤姆安静地继续道，声音中有种极其可怕的满意。对，乌姆里奇完了，她本来不应该惹上汤姆的。“但是，我必须承认我很好奇为什么你不愿意告诉我。”

“这又不是你的事。”

“我会杀了她。”汤姆的语气就像愉快的闲聊一样，有一瞬间哈利真的觉得自己听错了，然后才想起自己说话的对象是谁。

“我自己的事我能搞定，”他干巴巴地说道，汤姆挑起了一边眉毛。

“我不怀疑，但是，我不觉得你会去搞。”

“我们都知道认同什么东西对你来说是多痛苦的过程，所以我就不期待你会认同了。”他大声说道，这完全是自我防御的反驳。汤姆是天才，所有人都知道。他可以看着一堵墙在几秒之后告诉你上面有多少块砖。汤姆的手在他的手腕上微微抓紧，没有回答，似乎是在无视他，这让他有一点烦。他不知道为什么，但汤姆无视他总是激起他内心深处极大的反应。感谢萨拉查，这对他们两个来说都是如此，汤姆也同样憎恶被他无视的感觉。

“我一定不能对级别更高的人不敬。”汤姆念了出来。哈利已经可以看到这个未来的黑魔王眼中形成并运算过几十个报复的策划了，这个人脑子运转的速度真是快得很吓人。毫无疑问，他是比将来的他更加危险的敌人。他还有理智……嗯，某种程度上的。“你为什么不治愈它？”

汤姆顿了一会儿，阴暗地反驳了自己，“愚蠢的问题。你还在扮演纯洁无辜的黄金男孩，是吧？”

他还能说什么？

“你怎么知道那不是真正的我？如果那个斯莱特林的人格只是为了渗入你的内部圈子而假扮的呢？”

汤姆用看小孩子的眼神看了他一眼，但是有被逗笑的意思。

“第一，你自己都说‘如果’，第二，我们刚刚认识的时候，你烦人得要死地尽力躲开我。”

“但是——”他突然不知道说什么来反驳。汤姆得意地笑了。

然后他飞快地抽出魔杖，上一秒还在口袋里，下一秒就到了手中。

“哇，”他条件反射地把手腕往回抽，但还被里德尔抓着，没有一点作用。

“放松，”汤姆安抚道，握了他的手一会儿，然后对上他的视线，“我只是要治愈你的手，这让我很烦。”

只有汤姆会觉得做好事就像惩罚一样，让他烦躁。

哈利皱着眉头，看着汤姆在他前面像暴风雨一样疾走，魔力完全变成了黑色，令人恐惧地震响。他真的同情乌姆里奇了，虽然他不喜欢她，不，他讨厌她。这种复杂的心情可以佐证汤姆遇到她的时候她会遇到怎样的遭遇了。

“你不会去任何靠近她的地方，听见我在讲话了吗？”汤姆冰冷地命令道。

“能请你再说一遍吗？”哈利装作不懂的样子。年长一些的斯莱特林向他投以警告的不快眼神。他在低声呢喃：威胁，诅咒，还有最痛苦的杀人方式。这不是件好事，对乌姆里奇来说，这真不好，定了。如果哈利能对自己心中的兽性坦诚一些，他得承认自己其实很想和汤姆一起把她撕成碎片。

人们因为他们进来自动地退到两边，他都快忘了这种感觉了。阿布拉萨斯的眼睛睁大了。

“发生了什么？”泽维低声的问道。赛古纳斯则是采取了另一种方法。

“你做了什么，波特？”他责备地问道，语气可能有点太高兴了。他们加入了队伍。哦，萨拉查啊，现在所有人都在看着他们了。他有些尴尬，但汤姆如同字面意义拽着他往礼堂走，他又能怎么样呢。

“你为什么觉得是我做了什么？”这个预设条件让他觉得有点烦。

“哈利，”阿费德慢慢地说道，“汤姆现在很生气，而在我的知识储备中，当汤姆肉眼可见地如此生气的时候，你肯定有份。”

好吧，这倒是没错。

他们冲进了大礼堂。

游戏结束，老妖婆。


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

他冲进了大礼堂，毫不关心有多少人的目光正放在他们身上。

乌姆里奇必须付出代价。很遗憾在他如此愤怒的时候还必须消除证据……他就是不能忍受看见哈利身上有那个女人的任何东西。妈的，如果哈利没有携带他的印记，那他肯定绝对不可以携带其他人的。当然，即使没有那个体罚的证据，击溃她也只是小菜一碟。

他感觉哈利往后扯了一点，无意识地想躲到一边去，他的手拉紧了一些，怒气冲冲地走向那个婊子。

“你还有什么遗言吗，蟾蜍？”他冷酷地发问，愉快地看到她的眼睛惊恐地突出。

“我——你什么意思？”她叫嚣道，“我是魔法部的高级秘书，你不能这样和我讲话。”

“哦？”他冷冰冰地回话，“我是伏地魔大人，所以我觉得你没有权——你根本不配和我对话。但很遗憾，我们有时总得做点牺牲”

她的脸完全白了。

“但，怎么会，你，你不可能是！”蟾蜍脸上突然堆起虚情假意的笑，“怎么回事啊，我的大人？”

邓布利多站了起来。

“汤姆——”他开口，

他的眼睛闪烁着猩红，他看见哈利因为他们两个之间的连接疼得微微皱起眉头。

“你知道血字羽毛笔是违法的吗，贱人？”他柔和地问道，有效地打断了校长的话，那老人蓝色的眼睛睁大了。

“我的孩子，哈利？”邓布利多布满皱纹的脸上露出强硬的表情，“有必要这样吗？你们两个为什么不坐下来呢？”走差了，这一步。他感觉到哈利的自制在这种居高临下的语气中彻底炸开。

“有必要。”哈利咄咄逼人地回复道，魔力膨胀。哈利的魔力正在变黑，和他越来越像。惹恼他们其中一个，找死。惹恼他们两个，地狱的通缉令已经为你签好了。“您是校长，而且是如此重要的一位人物，该不会不清楚为什么吧？”嘲讽开始了，邓布利多惊讶地往后退了一步，他们两个露出得意的假笑。

“我——”乌姆里奇现在好像意识到自己咎由自取到怎样危险的一个境地了，她开始结巴了，对哈利露出甜得发腻的恶心的微笑，猪眼睛在他的手和后背害怕地扫来扫去。

场面陷入紧张的沉默，学生们明显在期待发生什么，又有些紧张。乌姆里奇看起来镇定下来了，“如果你真的是那个连名字也不能提的人，那你为什么会关心波特的禁闭？他可是那个大难不死的男孩，你不知道吗？”

“小心点，教授，”哈利安静而凶狠地说道，“不然你会发现正在为自己的坟墓挖坑。”

“你们会去阿兹卡班的！”这个老巫婆站起来了，往远离他们的方向退了一步。

他差点要笑出来了，复仇的快乐充满了内心。

“回答你作为教师提出的最后一个问题，”汤姆看着脸色灰白的乌姆里奇说道，“我完全清楚哈利是什么人，至于我关心的理由？你为什么不好好观察我们过去的关系呢？我总是说野心是唯一一个让你能进斯莱特林的指标。”

“对拉文克劳来说太蠢，做赫奇帕奇又太懒，格兰芬多根本不想要这种贪生怕死的人。”哈利带着愉快的假笑补充道。乌姆里奇现在看上去非常，非常害怕了。汤姆喜欢这种感觉。一种快感在他的身体里流淌。这就是事情本来该有的样子……现在剩下的只要让哈利加入正确的那一方，他的那一方。

他在她身上看见了无言的承认。哈利的性命是他的，只有他能夺取。没有其他任何人可以碰他。这就是一直以来的“规则”。

“这一切都是可怕的误解，”她试图解释。

哈利抬起了魔杖，他也是。

“你知道，感谢你亲爱的魔法部，做食死徒是要判阿兹卡班终身监禁的罪吗？”哈利愉快地问道。汤姆马上明白了他的意思。这真是精彩的一招。比起用阿兹卡班威胁哈利，她本来该有更好的方法的。

慢慢展露出捕食者的微笑，他想到了那个咒语：尸骨再现。

他几乎不引人注意地点了点头。

“四分五裂，”哈利大声地说了出来，让整个礼堂都听见他的声音。

这个老巫婆的粉色袖子裂开来，露出黑魔标记。

乌姆里奇的眼睛瞪大了。

“这——你不可以这样做！”

“我，哈利森.詹姆斯.波特（伊凡斯）帕沃夫.格兰芬多，格兰芬多家族的继承人和主人，撤回对你作为黑魔法防御课教师的任命，并将你作为一个食死徒和我个人的敌人移交傲罗。”哈利官方地说道。

汤姆加上了自己的咒语，眼神阴暗——邓布利多敢阻止吗？

“我，汤玛斯.马沃罗.里德尔（冈特）帕沃夫.斯莱特林，斯莱特林家族真正的继承人和主人，附议这个极好的提议。”

黑白交错的一道光突然填满了礼堂，将乌姆里奇包在其中。

复仇的滋味真是甜美。

礼堂陷入了恐慌的沉默。

“光明一方的领袖会让一个食死徒教书，你真是令人失望，校长。”

他不能忍住嘲讽和警告对方。他可以为这个失职轻松地诉讼邓布利多了。

哈利翻了个白眼。

“你肯定还是得有点遗言的吧，对吧？”

“但是，我们肯定不会让你说。”

顷刻之后，魔法部的代表出现了。

真正的精彩现在开始。

“这里发生了什么？”斯克林汩问道。

哈利的脑袋不由自主地歪向一边。他看到了布林米，上次看见这个头发蓬松的男人时，对方还是个少年。看过他十五岁时酩酊大醉的样子，就不会对他傲罗的模样感受到多少威慑力了。啊，那些美好的旧时光。布林米的视线四处扫荡，最后落在他和汤姆身上。他的嘴巴立即抿紧了，脸上呈现死灰的颜色。“你们两位对乌姆里奇夫人做了什么？”这个问题马上被问了出口。哈利的脑子里飘过生气的选项，他或许应该对所有人都下意识地把他归在搞事鬼的队伍里感到生气吧，哎，随便了。

“卢弗斯。”汤姆假笑道，“现在是一个傲罗了，是吧？”

“里德尔先生，请让我们公事公办。”卢弗斯回答着，看起来却很紧张，这个可怜的小公务员。

汤姆轻松地耸了耸肩膀，露出温雅的表情。

“当然，你可得注意了。”紫罗兰色的眼睛变得冷酷起来，“乌姆里奇夫人是个食死徒。”

他差点想因为汤姆摆脱了十分讨人厌又吓人的可怜孤儿的形象，然后获得人们的尊重这件事大笑。

“你们没看见黑魔标记吗？”哈利无辜地睁大眼睛。卢弗斯犹豫地看了他的人马一眼。很明显在履行自己的职责和相信他们之间摇摆。

“我看见了，但是——”

“但是什么？这个证据还不够吗？小天狼星布莱克没有审判就关进去了，他实际上甚至是无辜的。”他看见斯克林汩皱起了眉头。汤姆和他交换了一个简短的眼神，眼中流露着有趣的意思。

“好吧，”卢弗斯开口，显然不喜欢被一个青少年打断的感觉。

“——你是汤姆里德尔！”又有人大声打断了他。哈利简直想为这个傲罗显而易见的愤怒偷笑。

“你是？”汤姆平静的回答让斯克林汩更加烦躁了。

“德力士，我，哇，这真是一个荣幸的时刻，我是你的功绩的狂热粉丝！”

这一定是个玩笑，他是在说伏地魔吗？不可能吧。不会吧？

汤姆心里似乎也飘过了一样的疑问，至少他眉间微微的皱起可以透露这一点。他们对彼此了解到了一种诡异的程度，同时又对彼此不甚理解。

“我的功绩？”汤姆重复了一遍，眼神锐利地看着这个傲罗，让后者更加兴奋。

“在怪物袭击霍格沃茨的时候抓住了斯莱特林的继承人！”

哦，哈利开始担心了，汤姆露出了有点茫然的表情。

啊，他差点要笑出来，这件事还没有发生在汤姆身上，但是他知道谁是斯莱特林真正的继承人。汤姆用余光扫了他一眼，暗示他在魔法部的人离开之后立刻给他解释。哈利露出什么也不知道的微笑。

“哦，那个，不值一提。”汤姆轻松而自信地露出迷人的微笑，“我只是在尽我的职责罢了。”

骗子。

德力士傻傻地笑了，完全陶醉在这个未来的黑魔王的话中。真是莫大的讽刺，他怎么当上傲罗的？哎呀，这就是魔法部嘛，几乎全是无能的家伙，所以这傻子应该很适应了。

“你们准备怎么处置乌姆里奇？”哈利往前走了一步，内心因为所有人的目光聚集在自己身上十分尴尬。德力士给他表演了个现场下巴脱臼。

“等等，你是哈利波特！”

“对，”他耐心地回答道，“你好，”

“这又怎么样？!”斯克林汩忍无可忍地叫了出来，德力士兴奋到完全收不到他的信号。

“怎么样？你看不出来吗！“他同样大叫道。

“你为什么不给我们解释一下呢？”另一个听上去很有话语权的沉稳声音发话道。哈利转过去看了看这个黑皮肤的秃顶男人。金斯利.沙克伯特。不仅是个傲罗，还是凤凰社的成员——他们夏天的时候在格里莫广场十二号见过，那个夏天。就算待在在凤凰社的总部也不能避免他和汤姆纠缠到一起这个命运，真是讽刺，天大的讽刺。

“好吧，”德力士开始解释了，像听到圣诞节提早一个月的孩子一样指着他和汤姆，“如果他是汤姆里德尔，那他就肯定是哈利森伊凡斯了！这就是说哈利波特就是哈里森伊凡斯，哎呦我的老天！”

哈利慢慢地拍了拍掌，“天才。”他讽刺地说道。

“我就知道，可把我给机灵坏了！”

德力士可能不懂反讽。

“所以你想说什么？”斯克林汩冷漠地问道，德力士快乐得膨胀。

“光明一方的救世主就是黑暗一方传说的风云人物，所以——我们现在稳了，他可以轻易地杀死那个人！”

哈利感觉自己僵硬了，魔力飞涌，拳头捏紧。汤姆的眼中闪过猩红，然后变得更加阴暗。

“哦？”他冷漠地评论。说了之后才发现自己和汤姆又一次站到了完全一致的立场上。

“哦亲爱的，”另一个傲罗感受到了危机，“德力士宝贝？”这个女人温柔地叫道。

“史密斯？”他天真烂漫地应道。

“好了你不要再说了，我对斯莱特林二人组知道的可不比你少。”

他看了她一会儿，还不明白。邓布利多像个祖父一样站了起来。

“斯莱特林二人组？”他重复道，“啊，对，这就是所有人称呼他们的方式，他们的事迹真是太精彩了，我的祖父就是这么告诉我的！”

“比如？”阿费德好奇地问道，笑嘻嘻地看着他们两个。

“你是说他们一起的还是分开？”

“都说。”阿布拉萨斯决议道。德力士还没有看出来这些斯莱特林脸上饶有趣味的属于捕食者的阴险的笑，但其他所有人都懂了。

“你赶紧说吧，”斯克林汩小声地说道，包括在场的所有人，没有人清晰地知道他们之间冲突的故事。

“好，嗯……里德尔是，呃，斯莱特林的王子，”汤姆露出得意的笑，“而伊凡斯有点格兰芬多，他是蛇狮，又被叫做绝对无法描述或定性的人，这个我就不太懂了……”

哈利和汤姆交换了一个眼神，他们都知道这个绰号是哪来的。

“如果你去和格兰芬多打听，他们就会说这两个人是未来的黑魔王，格林德沃正在训练的徒弟。”

哈利真实地笑出了声。

“我不觉得汤姆会变成一个黑魔王，”哈利控制着自己的表情。邓布利多看上去相当惊讶。

“你是在谴责我什么吗？”汤姆怒视着德力士。史密斯害怕地后退了一点。

“不！绝对没有！”德力士看起来很慌了。

“我觉得我们该走了。”史密斯打圆场道。

“好主意，”斯克林汩紧张地笑道，“我们走，放心吧，乌姆里奇夫人会受到适当的处罚的。”

傲罗们粗暴地抓着迷糊的德力士走了。

礼堂又陷入了短暂的沉默。

然后人们开始大笑。

“所以，怪物和斯莱特林的继承人是怎么回事？”

哎呀，哎呀。


	11. Chapter 11

第十一章

“嗯……”哈利犹豫了，看着汤姆露出他自认为纯洁的微笑。汤姆的眼睛眯了起来，很明确地表示买账是不可能买账的，“那是个有趣的故事。”哈利蛇皮道。

“那你为什么不说呢？”兰斯彻奇嘲笑道，这家伙越来越着急把他往麻烦里送了。他看了他们的表情一眼，然后对汤姆露出一个闪亮的微笑。

“再见！”他逃跑了。他听到汤姆咒骂了一声，非常黑魔王地咒骂了，然后开始追在他身后。

“现在就给我回来，你这个小——”

尽管他在笑，但这个斯莱特林的笑一点都不让他不害怕。

他冲刺在学校里面，汤姆几乎就追在他脚跟后面，还对他的后背发射咒语。他真的很高兴自己跑得比较快……然而悲伤的是汤姆比较有耐力，但是他更加有耐心。一个咒语偏折了，他突然感觉膝盖一软，手伸出去，想要缓冲摔倒的伤害，但两只手在那之前就捞住了他的身体，就在他摔到地面之前。汤姆把他放到地面上，询问性地挑起一边眉毛。

“你好啊，”他爽朗地问候，这似乎让汤姆迷惑了一会儿，然后注意力又很快集中了。

“现在告诉我。”“这会扰乱时间线的。”

汤姆用不敢置信的眼神愤怒地看了他很久。然后得意地笑了，“我和未来的我同处于这个时间难道就不会了吗？”

有逻辑，有重点，很好，但骚话还是得说的。“我不觉得他们相信你自称伏地魔的说法。”

汤姆在他旁边坐下，这实际上让他感觉相当屈辱，因为这暗示着汤姆不用站起来也能把他搞定。

“他们是蠢人。宁可无视明显的事实也不敢承认面前这个让他们所有人迷恋的可爱男人是青少年时期的黑魔王。”

“你的谦虚永远使我这么吃惊，”哈利干巴巴地说道，汤姆给了他一个危险的假笑。

“你那些扰乱对话的小技巧也一样。我只能说这很格兰芬多。”

他们沉默了一会儿。

“我的腿开始抽筋了。”哈利愉快地说道，汤姆奇怪地看了他一眼。

“很好，”他马上回复，然后对话停顿了一会儿，“哈利？”

“嗯？”

“你喜欢本来可以简单地告诉我，却逼着我入侵你的大脑寻找信息，然后导致你在医疗翼的病床上奄奄一息流血不止吗？”

“你是在惹火我吗？”“不，”汤姆看了他一眼，“这是个严肃的问题。”

“不怎么喜欢。”

“这个回答让我很惊讶。”

“我没有英雄情结！”预想到这个对话将会发展到哪里，他直接愤怒地吼了出来。汤姆伸出手，用长辈的方式揉乱他的头发，让他相当烦躁。

“那当然了，”他嘲笑着哈利，表情变得严肃，魔杖也微微抬了起来，“好吧，”汤姆叹了口气，“是我在为你解决了那个婊子之后只想心平气和地谈话，你却不这么想。可能我得一个人生气地去找那个密室，然后自己看看了。”里德尔站了起来，对他露出冷漠的微笑。魔杖一挥，他被轻柔地浮到了空中。

“我们走，如果我幸运的话，斯莱特林的怪物会吃了你。”

哈利的眼睛睁大了，天了。

他感觉自己现在在对付一个更像人的有理智的伏地魔。

伏地魔视角

黑魔王坐在他位于马尔福宅的书房里，凝视着装着红酒的杯子，猩红色的眼睛眯成一道细缝，看着面前金色头发的男人。

“为什么我现在才听到这个消息，卢修斯？“他冷酷地问道，这个年长的马尔福害怕地吸了口气。

“我也才刚刚发现他们的身份，我的主人。”他飞快地回答道。伏地魔嘬了一口红酒，陷入沉思。所以，哈利波特就是哈利森伊凡斯，年轻的他自己和那些追随者现在在霍格沃茨。这真是……碍事。年轻的他还是个被情绪控制的对死亡无力抵抗的孩子。但要说强大，他们同样的强大。他的怒火突然沸腾了起来，那个混小子怎么敢假装是他的朋友？他记得伊凡斯，但他不记得有来过这个时代。“滚出我的视线。”他突然尖叫了起来。金发的男人退缩了，飞快地鞠了一躬然后逃了出去。可悲的懦夫。没有一个人能像他一样强大。好吧。现在他得去有一些止损管理得去做了。他必须让里德尔也走上永生的道路。他是不会死的。他拿出羽毛笔和羊皮纸，露出邪恶的假笑。

“你杀了蛇怪。”汤姆的声音的声音波澜不惊，这是个危险的征兆。

“那是出于自卫，”他挂在半空中无助地说道，汤姆看了他一眼，眼神阴暗。然后突然抬起魔杖解除咒语。哈利猛地摔到了地上，痛苦地睁大了眼睛。然后下一秒汤姆就靠近他身边，脚踩在他的喉咙上。他感觉自己动弹不得，如果他动了，汤姆就会毫不忏悔地立刻踩碎他的气管。现在那还只是刚好让他不舒服的力度。

“我要和你做一个交易，哈利。”

“哈利在哪？”泽维.斯内普抬起了头，对站在他面前的红发男孩露出奚落的表情。

“你为什么来问我？他是你最好的朋友，不是吗？”

“是啊！你可别忘了自己刚刚说了什么，你这个油腻的蝙蝠。”

泽维眯起了眼睛。

“小心说话，狮子。”他冷酷地说道，周围所有的斯莱特林都抽出了魔杖，韦斯莱看起来突然有点紧张，但还是决定大胆继续。

“你们对他做了什么！？”

这个谴责是他最后的攻击。这些男孩以为他是谁？他可不是唯一一个了解而且关心哈利的人！

“死了，快死了，反正不会很快就康复。你们是这么好的朋友，看着他在盛怒的里德尔手下逃命却没什么反应啊。”

那个泥巴种咬住了嘴唇。

“我以为他们只是在开玩笑而已！你说过他们很少真的打起来的！”这是对他们很聪明的观察，但是却让人讨厌。她可能知道这些信息，但她一点也不了解他的主人，也不像她以为的那样了解哈利。“我觉得——”他永远也不会知道，也不怎么在乎这个女孩是怎么觉得的。阿费德冲进了房间，黑色的头发飞了起来，脸上是慌张的表情。

“哈利进医疗翼了！到处都是血！”“我要杀了里德尔！”红发的男孩尖叫道。“不是汤姆做的！你怎么敢这样无礼！”阿费德少有的怒吼了起来。“是你们的黑魔王！他在哈利的脑子里！”

哦，多么美妙的一个魔王啊。

他们都跑了起来。


	12. Chapter 12

第十二章

他感觉哈利在他的脚下不敢动弹。

“我要和你做一个交易，哈利。”他温柔而愤怒地说道。那双杀戮咒颜色的眼睛对上他的眼睛，谨慎，但不害怕。

“什么交易？”哈利的声音因为气管上的压力有点低沉而沙哑。他评估地看着这个男孩。哈利和他见过的所有人的确都不一样。他对他有一种对别人所没有的尊重——他不想强迫他加入他的阵营。但他会这样做。如果他不能拥有哈利，其他人也不可以。

“这有点类似某种程度上的契约。”他流畅地说道，“你听说过以牙还牙，以眼还眼吗？”

“以眼还眼那世界上都是瞎子了。”

经典。哈利总有犀利的回话，身为一只狮子唇舌却相当锋利。

“世界早就盲了——”他开口，哈利的眼睛睁大了。他低头看着自己的脚，是他用力过大了？那个男孩发出小声的抽泣。有什么不对了。他不需要打开精神的连接就能知道……等等，精神的连接？他猛地蹲下，哈利的眼睛变得呆滞了，他轻声地骂了出来。

哈利的眼睛被染成了猩红色，是未来的他自己？哇，他可以占有哈利的身体？真是有趣……值得考量的一件事。哈利有拒绝服从命令而让他生气的坏习惯，尽管这些命令是为了哈利自己的健康。

“看看——这是谁呀？”汤姆因为那咝咝的气音僵硬了起来。这不是哈利，也就是说……

“伏地魔大人？”他语气平静地询问道。他看到哈利的脸上浮现一个非常难辨认，也不像他自己的微笑，真是太糟糕了，但那的确是他自己嘴角勾动的幅度。

“你好，汤姆。我必须得说，不是每个人每天都有遇见自己的机会的。”

“你对哈利做了什么？”他咄咄逼人地问道。那像蛇一样血红的眼睛眯了起来。

“醒醒，孩子。那个男孩对我们来说没有什么意义。”

“不，”他不同意，“哈利对你来说没什么意义，但他对我来说非常有趣而且有用。”他看到哈利的眼睛一瞬间恢复了绿色，好孩子。

“别傻了！”又是伏地魔了。血开始从哈利额头上的伤疤渗出，他的身体因为这种精神的侵入痛苦地扭曲。汤姆的魔力凶狠地膨胀。

他不是一个傻子，他会摧毁任何一个这样说的人，即使是现在的他也不例外。他怎么会变成这样？想要伤害一个青少年的蛇脸怪物？真是可悲，伏地魔大人可不会降到一个普通罪犯的标准，没有人可以碰哈利，除了他——这个他不是那个他，不是未来的他……萨拉查，这听起来好别扭。

“嗯，”他冷淡地应了一声，“我可以要回哈利吗？我们正有事做。”这是个疑问句，但没有请求的意思。他们俩都清楚这一点。伏地魔的眼睛眯了起来。

“你敢——”他开口了，两个人的语言又回到了英语。汤姆冷酷地假笑，看着未来的自己情绪失控，在心里与他切断关系。他是永远不可能这样的，这个冒名顶替者是什么玩意？

“对，我敢，而且你该知道我永远不会对这种威胁退让一步。”他奚落道。一秒之后，他冲进了哈利的大脑。

这个冒名顶替者可能和哈利有精神的连接，他也有。而且他更亲近，他才有主场优势。反正，在各方面，他都比未来这个他强。

汤姆因为一大群人冲进医疗翼抬起头，微微皱起了眉毛。

“哈利！”那个龅牙的泥巴种尖叫着跑了过来，他几乎要翻白眼了，但一个有地位的人是不会翻白眼的。

“你知道他听不见的，对吧？”他语气精妙地问道。格兰杰脸红了，愤怒地瞪着他。

“闭嘴汤姆，这都是你的错！”哈，她叫他汤姆。

“我的错？”他充满威胁地重复了一遍，“请问这怎么就是我的错了？我刚刚才救了他漂亮的小脑袋。”

“我早就知道你对我有点特别的想法了，亲爱的汤米。”虚弱但是更加嘲讽的声音轻声说道。他的视线马上转向了哈利，过会儿再解决这个泥巴种和血统叛徒。

“哦，”他愉快地附和道，“当然了，我的爱人，你是我的唯一，唯一的让我灵魂完整的存在，我怕没有你我会死去。”他拉长了语气，故作做作地将一只手贴到胸上。哈利看了他一眼，脸上出现一个小小的笑容。

“过了汤姆，过火了。”他评论道。一个瞬间，所有人都在凝视着他们，斯莱特林在偷笑，“我永远没办法直视未来的你的眼睛了。”

他露出得意的假笑。

“我知道。”

“你个混蛋。”哈利慢慢地坐了起来，抱着自己的脑袋看了看周围。

“你还好吗？发生什么了，伙计？”红头发的男孩问道。哈利点了点头，微微皱起了眉毛。

“我很好，只是小伏而已，没多大——”

“伏地魔。伏地魔大人。”这个斯莱特林不由自主地纠正道。他得意地看着这些狮子露出的表情。这些伪善的傻子，他还没想好给他们起什么名字，嗯……沃普吉斯骑士团挺不错的，但不太搭死亡之旅或者尸骨再现（对着死亡撕咬一口）。嘿，撕咬死亡……食死徒。这个名字不错，嗯，可能还需要一点加工。

“对，对，”哈利敷衍道，“不管怎样，伏仔他对我对黑暗一方赤裸裸的背叛不太满意。我和他说要背叛黑暗那方，我首先得属于黑暗那方之后，他的心情好像变得很差。真是搞不懂为什么。”

哈利这个人还奇怪为什么他未来的大多数追随者都想他死，哎呀。

“或许不要激怒他是比较明智的选择？”他建议道，简直想为其他人露出的表情笑出声来。他的骑士们还没有发现那个黑魔王的真正身份，而哈利的跟班，也不太清楚。他们看着他，对他和哈利可以如此轻松地交谈感到诧异。输家。

“啊，那他就会无聊了。”哈利回答道，语气相当轻快，看着他的眼神却严肃而紧张。他回以一个几乎不易察觉的点头。他现在不会再提起蛇怪的事，忘记并放过吧……好吧。

“有可能，那可真是悲伤。”他回应。对话又进行了一会，非常虚伪的轻快。

“所以，呃，我是怎么从……”他顿了顿“伏地魔袭击我的地方到这里来的？”哈利问道，哦，不，他希望哈利没有问。

“汤姆抱你来的。”

阿费德，愚蠢的白痴，傻子，你死了。布莱克得好好上一节把嘴闭好的课。

“你真的这样做了？”哈利看着他，吃惊又有点惊讶。他僵硬地点了点头。

“你欠我一件新的衬衫，血迹简直是噩梦，很难去掉。”

“好的，我已经充分及时地知道了。”哈利一边回应着，视线一直盯在他身上。

“好了，所有人都出去！”潘弗里夫人冲了进来，看起来疲劳又焦虑，“哈利，校长想和你谈谈。”

哦，真是愉快的来客。他没有像其他人一样移动脚步。他们要谈的是他，所以他要留下。哈利了解地看了他一眼，但表情随着脚步声的靠近变得强硬而不可琢磨。审讯降至，哈利飞快地瞄了他一眼。

“谢谢你，这所有一切。”

“什么——”他忍不住问。

校长从容自若地走了进来，眼睛紧紧地盯着他们两个。

被这个辣眼睛的撞色袍子救了。

妈的。


	13. Chapter 13

第十三章

老校长站在他的床边，盯着汤姆。

“哈利，我的孩子，我想和你单独谈一会儿。”他平静温和地微笑道，汤姆对自己受到的怠慢挑起了眉毛。

“哦，然后你们就可以谈我了？我要留下，我不信任你和哈利单独待在一起，然后，我们都知道，我的愿望优先于你。”汤姆冷漠地说着，一只手环住哈利的胸部，把他从邓布利多手臂能碰到的范围中拉开。校长往前走了一步，看起来相当不快，但很快又恢复了微笑，他优雅地坐在魔法变出来的扶手椅上。

“你怎么说，哈利？”邓布利多问道，哈利看着这个老人，还是对这曾经的精神导师感到亲切，却也讨厌他令人厌烦的爱控制人的老祖父姿态。

“我不介意汤姆留下。”这是他仅有的回答。邓布利多看起来不怎么高兴。

“很好，”他僵硬地说道。他们沉默了一会儿，“可以告诉我你看到了什么吗，哈利？我知道这对你来说可能不好受，但我需要知道汤姆说了什么。”

“是伏地魔，”他下意识地纠正道。邓布利多穿透性的目光看了他很久。

“汤姆说了什么？”他继续道。哈利感觉汤姆的魔力开始噼啪作响了。

“我不知道，我那时在努力把伏地魔赶出我的脑子，没注意到汤姆说了什么。”他回击道，声音平静，毫无起伏。邓布利多凝视了他很久，眼睛一眨不眨。

“伏地魔说了什么？”校长终于改口问道。耶，哈利一分，邓布利多零分。

他无辜地假笑起来。

“他没提到你，”他自然地回复道。“我们可以走了吗，我一秒都不想多忍这里的白色了。”

汤姆笑了起来。

\--

邓布利多：

事情到底怎么远离他的控制之内的？哈利波特是哈利森伊凡斯，汤姆里德尔现在在他的霍格沃茨里面，这真是太不公平了。他甚至不能公开对他们施压，或者用一种其他的方法处理，他得避免把哈利往黑暗的那边越推越远。这两个人都有吸引他人的能力，两个人在一起尤其。他们周围似乎有人格魅力和个人力量的磁场，而且还都是美貌而年轻的男孩。不，哈利会受伤的，就像他与格林德沃曾经那样，然后他就会远离他们，不能再为他们战斗。这决不行！他凝视着斯莱特林二人组离开的通道，怒火中生。他必须掺入这个游戏了，汤姆不能不施一车地带走那个男孩。

罗恩.韦斯莱：

他看着那两个人从医疗翼里疾走而出，用低沉的嘶语交谈着，蛇佬腔。为什么哈利要和里德尔说蛇语？他们有什么要隐藏的事情吗？罗恩糟心地生起了闷气。从那些蛇出现在他们的生活中开始，哈利给他或者他和赫敏的时间就越来越少了。他以为他们是最好的朋友，但哈利现在看上去有了新的伙伴。还有一个是马尔福？开什么玩笑，哈利怎么能和马尔福交朋友呢！

“邓布利多问了你什么，伙计？”他挡在他们俩面前问道。两个人停下了对话，看着他。里德尔那种冰冷而算计的眼神让他讨厌极了。这个邪恶的混蛋很有可能会在他们熟睡之时把他们全部杀掉。哈利，他最好的朋友，则会受伤得更加厉害。他光想着就生气了起来。

“他想和我谈伏地魔。”哈利送了耸肩，眼神阴暗，散发着危险的气息。

“那你说了什么？”他十分好奇地问道。

“让他走开。”汤姆回答道，拉着哈利从罗恩身边走开，“晚点再说吧，韦斯莱。”

赫敏.格兰杰

哈利变了，这是无可否认的。但他的内心没变，还是像英雄一样勇敢而崇高。他还是那个把她从有巨怪的厕所里救出来的背负了过多期待和责任的小男孩，她最好的朋友，她的兄弟。他们一起经历了那么多大大小小的历险，无论发生都改变不了这一切。哈利在汤姆身边看起来更放松，却也更紧张。他笑得更多了，微笑，大笑，苦笑，真正的笑，比阳光还要耀眼。他更加有自信了，成绩也更好了。他拥有了一个了解他的人。尽管哈利和汤姆总在争吵，但她在礼堂看到过那么多次他们的权力博弈和互相奚落：他们是懂得彼此的。她也想成为那个理解哈利的人，可是她做不到。哈利很快乐。尽管他还是那个有时会钻牛角尖情绪化把所有人推开的人，但是他现在更开心了。斯莱特林似乎能迎合他那种敏感的心性，而格兰芬多吵闹的愉快却给不了这样的空间。他是个斯莱特林，也是个格兰芬多。赫敏知道这是怎样的感觉。她不能妒忌汤姆可以纵容哈利那种其他人无法窥见，又对他本人极其重要的脾性。她是个拉文克劳，也是个格兰芬多。哈利让她接受了自己可以同时有这两种身份。她会站在他的这边，无论如何。这就是朋友。

赛古纳斯.兰斯彻奇  
他痛恨波特，他想向他复仇。波特是那么无礼而不尊重人，他的主人却不知怎么能容忍这一切，这不合道理。他和汤姆才是曾经亲近的一对，他现在却花更多些时间和哈利在一起了。哈利！那个家伙根本不懂纯血的生活是怎么样的，如果把他的力量交给更能干的人，完全就能做得更好，狮子根本不懂怎么运用力量。他现在把汤姆，泽维，阿费德甚至阿布拉萨斯都玩弄在指尖，这令他作呕。他的黑魔王为什么不能快点杀掉这个杂种，让斯莱特林恢复原有的纯洁？他才是汤姆的副手，他最忠诚而值得信赖的朋友。哈利甚至都不支持汤姆，这还有没有公理了？

“兰斯彻奇先生？”他停了下来，对上一双闪亮的蓝眼睛，心里翻滚着厌恶的感觉。和伊凡斯一样，又是一个麻瓜爱好者。

“先生？”他绷着脸问候道，老人的目光看着他灼灼发亮。

“你愿意帮我做一些事情吗？”


	14. Chapter 14

第十四章

哈利走在去吃早餐的路上，一边掩着嘴打呵欠，一边和罗恩争论查德里火炮队无可救药的表现。他们输了这个赛季所有的球赛，但他最好的朋友仍然坚信他们是最棒的。好嘛，有的人真是说不听。进了礼堂，他和罗恩赫敏挥了挥手，然后直接走向斯莱特林的桌子。他喜欢格兰芬多，还有罗恩，他很爱他们，但他无法忍受在一大早看见那么糟糕的餐桌礼仪。他现在是这样的，早餐和斯莱特林吃，晚餐和格兰芬多吃，午餐如果他要吃的话，就随便和谁一起都行，他有时宁愿不吃，把这个时间拿去训练。

他一屁股坐到汤姆和泽维中间，他常坐的那个位置上，给自己倒了一杯咖啡。

“你知道，早上摄入咖啡因真的不是很健康。”汤姆评价道。他挑起一边眉毛，故意吸了一口被提到的这种饮料，阿费德翻起了白眼。

“你什么时候开始关心我的健康了？”哈利回嘴道，“有什么我不知道的特别契机吗？”

“我需要一个特别的契机才能关心你和你的健康吗？”

他高度怀疑地看着这个斯莱特林继承人。

“对，”过了一会儿，他说道。泽维因为他直率的回答呛到了华夫饼，让他差点也笑了出来。

“哈利！”阿布拉萨斯喊他的声音听起来有点愤怒，银色的眼睛在祈求他赶紧闭嘴，生怕蛇主的愤怒一会儿殃及到自己身上来。哈利无视了这个眼神。萨拉查才知道这些同僚的斯莱特林，汤姆，伊莫金，罗杰……好吧，整个学校所有的人给他这个眼神多少次了，他本来想记着的，但第一千零二十三次之后他就再也数不清了，烦了。更别说汤姆在因为他的公然反抗盛怒的时候把他的记账小本本撕了，他可不想重新再记一次了……引起汤姆的怒火这倒是另外一个故事了。汤姆发出了轻柔的笑，吸引又无视了达芙妮.格林华斯的注意。哈利皱起了眉头。

“我真的很严肃。你想要什么吗？如果你又想让我加入你的什么残忍疯狂的恶魔计划的话，我是不会做的。”

汤姆得意地假笑。

“放轻松，小狮子，”斯莱特林继承人嘲讽着，把一只手臂环在他肩膀上，“你真是被害妄想严重。”

“如果真的所有人都在等着搞你，这就不是妄想！”他甩开了那只手臂。

阿费德笑得牙都露出来了，一副愉快吃瓜的神情。

“我最亲爱的哈利啊，就算所有人都想搞你，这还是被害妄想。记住黄金铁则：汤姆永远是对的。”

汤姆因为这番话眼中出现了及其得意的闪光。

“伙伴们，别助长他了——更别让我开始吐槽你们这什么黄金铁则！”

“不过说真的，”汤姆用让人及其发毛的眼神盯着他，“你该吃点东西。”

他叹了一口气，把汤姆的吐司从他的碟子里拿走（无视其他人及其惊恐的目光和让他有点敬意的夸张大喊），然后充满叛逆地咬了一大口，对上汤姆的视线。

“满意了？”他问道，汤姆皱起了眉。

“桌面上有整整一个架子的吐司，你就拿我这一块。”

他无辜地把这块吐司重新递给了汤姆，得意地看着未来的黑魔王露出反感的表情。“你咬过了之后我可不想要了！”

“谁咬过了什么之后你不想要了？”终于起床了的兰斯彻奇一边靠近餐桌一边问道。

“哈利咬过的汤姆的吐司。”阿费德用新闻播报员的语气回答道。“你错过了我们最经典的家庭现场。”年轻的布莱克继承人因为汤姆和哈利投来的视线微微苍白了一些，“啊，我的意思，不是说你们，那个什么，”他手足无措地结巴了一会儿。哈利决定同情这个家伙，移开了视线，危机解除。

“家庭剧场完全是汤姆和赛古纳斯的事。”哈利假笑着，然后尖叫了起来。“哦！汤姆！”他的手本能地去摸自己被打的脑袋后面，“你这个书包可以杀人！”

“干得好，被选中的男孩，你刚刚发现了我的——什么来着？残忍疯狂的恶魔计划。”汤姆继续平静地吃他的早餐，哈利眯起了眼睛。

“别那样叫我，”他用蛇语警告道。汤姆因为蛇佬腔微微抬起了头。

“别怨气冲天，这不像你。”他回复道。

好吧，这还算是一场相安无事的早餐。

然后赛古纳斯把滚烫的咖啡打翻在了他身上。

\--

“日，”他因为皮肤立即出现的烫伤反应吸了口气。

“注意你的语言！”汤姆喊道。他短暂地看了这个未来的黑魔王一眼，他在为他的语言生气，现在？！然后他还是决定先来处理这个咖啡对自己的伤害。

“哎呀，”兰斯彻奇讥笑着睁大了眼睛，“我好抱歉，哈利！”

哦，对，这个混蛋是故意的。哈利用魔杖清除了污迹，什么都没有受损，除了他，还有汤姆的心情。

“你当然抱歉了。”他冷淡地说道。其他斯莱特林都不敢动弹。兰斯彻奇已经很久没对他搞过这种把戏了，为什么是现在？不管了，他不关心。然而，那个男孩视线中纯粹的威胁还是让他感觉有点不安，他抓住了自己的书包，魔力发出微微炸裂的声音，上课铃响了，第一节是符号学。

“发生什么了，哈利？”赫敏问道。他吃惊地看了他一眼，然后发现自己在过去的几分钟里一直盯着变形课本的同一页内容。他摇了摇头，想清理一下自己的思绪，对他的朋友露出了微笑。

“没什么，我只是有点累了，还要处理蛇院里的一些垃圾。”他轻描淡写道，赫敏担心地看着他。

“给里德尔的脸上来一拳，伙计，”罗恩无所事事地提议道。

“其实这一次不是汤姆。”他叹了口气。

“那就把马尔福变成雪貂，”

他不知道是该对他最好的朋友的猜想觉得好笑还是好烦。

“是兰斯彻奇，罗恩。”他一边说，一边不知道自己为什么要继续这场谈话。罗恩又不会明白蛇院的政治游戏运作的原理。对他来说，咖啡虽然很让人生气，但还只是件无足轻重的小事。生活就是充满了反复无常未必顺利的小事。在格兰芬多，如果有人对你不爽，你会很清楚，因为他们会当着你的面直说，但是斯莱特林……就完全是另外一种模式了。他叹了口气，伤疤让人烦躁地刺痛着。

一只黑鹰冲进了窗内。


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物介绍：  
> 来自过去的斯莱特林：
> 
> 汤姆里德尔（居然还要我说）他的意图不明。外表和你看到的JK罗琳的描述一致。他不可预测，做了一些十分奇怪的事情，有的时候还没有明确原因地与未来的自己对立。才华出众，狡猾阴暗……就像罗琳说的那样。
> 
> 泽维普林斯：斯内普的外公。哈利对抗其他小蛇甚至是汤姆时最大的盟友，但他毫无疑问是忠于汤姆的。很聪明。
> 
> 赛古纳斯.兰斯彻奇：鲁道夫，莱巴斯坦还有随便什么罗琳提到过的兰斯彻奇们的爸爸。嫉妒并仇恨着哈利“抢走他的汤姆”。和邓布利多有个内容尚未揭露的交易。
> 
> 阿布拉萨斯.马尔福：德拉科的祖父，还挺喜欢哈利，个性介于卢修斯和德拉科之间。
> 
> 阿费德.布莱克：小天狼星的舅舅。就是原著里给了他一笔遗产的那个。他就像斯莱特林版的小天狼星。

第十五章

他看着那只鸟，内心战栗。他不知道为什么知道这只鸟的所属。他拿起了魔杖，靠近那只黑鹰，心中的害怕不断膨胀。

“走开”，他用蛇语说道，“我不要。”

黑色的恶魔用冰冷而威胁的眼睛看着他，诡异极了，哈利舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，“给就给！”

那只鸟向他跳了过来，伸出一只脚，警告性地将嘴张开又闭上。哈利的意志在脑子里打了会儿架，他测试了这封信是否有带咒语，门钥匙，或者其他什么魔法或危险。什么都没有，深吸了一口气，他把信打开了。

“谁给你的？”罗恩好奇地问道，“他说了什么？”

哈利的视野开始混乱，心脏猛地收缩。那是一张写满名字的清单，所有他在乎的人的名字，有些名字已经被划去了：比如莉莉.波特，詹姆.波特和塞德里克.迪戈里。这是一个预警清单。最下面蜘蛛一般的字迹（和汤姆优雅的笔迹完全不像）写着三句话。

1）你好哈利波特，或者说伊凡斯？  
2）还会死多少人？  
3）你选。  
伏地魔

他看着那张纸，恐惧得无法言语。就在他凝视的同时，一道细线出现在“小天狼星.布莱克”上，就像有人将划去，而划掉的名字就意味着那个人死了，或者生命垂危……哈利不敢呼吸了，不，求你别，千万。他将纸片攥在手上，跌到扶手椅里。千万别……

“哈利？”赫敏担心地看着他，“这是什么？”她问道。

“他，他……”哈利眼神空白地看着这些名字，他现在该怎么办？他是那个经常出主意的人，他被说有英雄情结，可他现在不知道怎么救他的教父。他甚至不知道这是否只是个诡计。最后他决意站了起来。非常时期，非常手段，但他还是不敢相信自己要这样。“我要去见汤姆。”

他走下熟悉的地窖，心悬在嗓子眼里。万一他已经迟了怎么办？如果小天狼星已经死了怎么办？如果——他恨死自己无力掌握的如果了。

“开门”他用蛇语命令道，石墙应声打开了。所有人都转了过来，看着他，有些人带着敌意，其他人，像泽维，则看起来有点担心。

“哈利？”

“汤姆在这里吗？”他脱口而出，一片死寂。

“他——”阿布拉萨斯开口，

“去了图书馆。”赛古纳斯冷冷地说完了。“我会告诉他新宠物来过的，要吗？”

他几乎想发作了，但看到阿费德又冷静了下来，再一次被那张和他的教父极似的脸震惊。小天狼星啊。他短暂地闭上了眼睛。或许来找汤姆和这些小蛇是一个极其错误的决定。他们会笑，他们并不是黑魔王明确的反对者。他深吸了一口气。

“不了，谢谢。”他飞快地回答道，“我就——”

“你还好吗？”哦，又是泽维在担忧。他看着年轻的普林斯，对他挤出了十分虚伪的局促微笑。

“嗯，我很好，我只是，嗯，要走……”

“哈利？”

汤姆从宿舍里走了出来，哈利停下对话，收紧了下巴。该死的兰斯彻奇和他的小把戏。他现在没时间他妈的陪他玩。“嘿，我只是，呃，算了。”

在他出去之前，汤姆的眼睛看了兰斯彻奇一眼，然后又回到他苍白的脸上。

然后他被移动迅捷的汤姆拦住了，修长的手指抓住了手臂。

“现在，来宿舍。泽维，你可以？”

“哦，当然！”泽维飞快地应道，站到门边。哈利被拉进了熟悉的宿舍，它现在为增加的人数扩展了一点。哈利的喉头僵硬了，他现在没法出去了，是吗？

“发生了什么？”汤姆问道。他沉默地看了这个未来的黑魔王一会儿，在想自己是否可以现在抽身就走然后一个人解决。他不习惯寻求帮助，但他也没有别的人可以依靠了。那些人都在名单上。汤姆的眼睛紧紧地盯着他的脸，视线中充满审视。他沉默地布起了一些高级的保密咒和隐私屏障，“哈利？”

哈利犹豫不决，又不知所措。过了一会儿，他张开了手掌，露出那张纸。汤姆看了他很久，然后抽出那张攥得起皱的信纸。他沉默地看着，眼睛扫过每一行，每一个字。他的表情表情没有变化，还是小心控制，不可捉摸。唯一可以看到的情绪展示也十分微小，只是嘴唇和肌肉绷紧了起来。黑色的眼睛转向他的脸。

“伏地魔？”

“对，”他僵硬地点了点头，将眼睛闭上了一会，感觉头疼，却不知道怎么处理这种心灵的震荡。他觉得眼睛很烫，他从来没有觉得自己这么可笑，这么害怕过。战争开始变得真实了，牺牲已经增加，他不能接受。他必须去救他们，但他没办法。社会将他视为他们的英雄，黑暗中的光明，希望的救世主，但他们也将他看成一个孩子，要裹在棉绒里呵护，用不着那些他真正需要的资源和自由。他们希望他为他们赢得战争，却不让他战斗。他都十五岁了！“萨拉查，”汤姆用蛇语轻声咒骂道。哈利抬起头，目光变得坚硬。是时候抖掉孩子的外衣了，他不会再做那些简单的训练了，他需要在游戏中取得更高的地位。他必须更加顽强地战斗，学习，他不再有游戏的时间了。

“告诉我你的代价。”

汤姆视角。

他看着哈利，脸色苍白却决心坚毅。

以对方的骄傲，一定是经过了极大的内心斗争才会来找他，他知道。他装作无动于衷，镇静冷酷的样子，扫过那张名单，然后窥看哈利的表情。

这不是他想成为的伏地魔。但这还是个斯莱特林，他会利用一切可利用的东西。汤姆还是纵容自己骂了出来，这真是无法……

“萨拉查。”

那双杀戮色的眼睛睁开，照到他的脸上，冰冷而忧虑，看上去像战士的眼睛。

“告诉我你的代价。”


	16. Chapter 16

第十六章

他看着哈利，感觉到愉悦像蛇一样在身体里盘绕。非常感谢你，伏地魔大人。他不同意未来的自己用无意义的杀戮树立过多敌人的做法，如果他选择在魔法部里做个人人喜爱的汤姆.里德尔，那他的目标早好多年就可以实现了。但是那清单尽管残酷却十分有用。天才。哈利会为了拯救他的朋友和家人赴汤蹈火的，这个傻瓜……

哈利视角：  
汤姆富有压迫感和算计的眼神让他不安地绷紧了身体。或许他应该先开一个条件，而不是让汤姆自己来提。他是说，不管汤姆可能表现得多迷人和理智，他可是个少年黑魔王啊。他的代价可能是非常昂贵而且难搞的。哈利轻轻咽了口气，好了，为了小天狼星，波特你得像个男人，挺住，别怂。但是汤姆会想要什么？哈利不知道为什么觉得那不会是钱这么简单的东西。事实上，看着那猎食者一般残忍冷酷的目光，他超肯定那不会是什么简单的东西。汤姆的头像猫一样歪到一侧，凝视着他，像蛇观察着猎物。天哪。

“那条狗对你来说有大的价值，哈利？”汤姆温柔地问道。哈利本能地不敢动弹，一动不动。他了解汤姆，如果展露出任何疑惑或者恐惧，那他就会被击毁。斯莱特林继承人不容忍软弱，尤其是他的软弱。

“你想要多少？”他挑起眉毛，“时间在流逝，老实说，如果他死了，我宁愿不要他回来。”光是想象再让别人，而且还是他的家人为他去死，都让他内心凉透。汤姆往前了一步，围着他慢慢地转圈，考察他是否如表现出的一样强大。他的不安随着汤姆在他身后停下越来越大，两只手放在了他的肩膀上。

“你是事前还是事后支付？”他……他怎么能用这么商业化的口吻？！他们在谈的是人命！他突然有点心寒地意识到自己很有可能也只是汤姆众多“生意”中无足轻重的一个——汤姆不在乎要冒小天狼星或者其他人的生命危险，只要他可以从中获利就行。

“事后，”他尽可能冷静地说道，“如果他死了，你拿不到那么多。”

气氛沉默了一会儿。

“发誓。”

哈利深吸了一口气，试图平复自己的神经。为什么“与恶魔交易”这个词一直在他脑里遨游？

“我，哈利.詹姆.波特，发誓会完成这个共同承认的合约中我应该支付的代价，只要小天狼星.奥利安.布莱克能在让人接受的时间内被救出。

按在他肩膀上的手突然离开了，汤姆已经迅速地走到了门边。

“我知道现在要去救一只小狗了。”

绿光一闪，哈利惊恐地看到一个黑魔标记，然后汤姆消失了。

他骂了点粗口。

“汤姆去了哪里？”兰斯彻奇不高兴地问道。

“他有……一点事。”哈利别扭地回答，还在试图把那个黑魔标记从自己的脑子里清除。那是什么？通过冒烟的蛇进行幻影移形？他的伤疤开始抽痛了。

“什么事？”

他狠狠地看了兰斯彻奇一眼。

“你不应该是这里最忠诚的汤姆的追随者吗？”他语气微妙地问道，兰斯彻奇脸红了。

“我——汤姆信任我！”兰斯彻奇生气地大吼道，哈利只是露出了怀疑的样子，把注意力转向壁炉，“嘿！他信任我！”

“那真好。”哈利语气轻快地敷衍道。

“他信任我！”

哈利听见泽维和其他斯莱特林在偷笑，但他没有力气去管。他只在想小天狼星，希望他千万不要出事。

等待是最煎熬的过程。

汤姆突然出现在火前面，吓得他跳了起来。

其他斯莱特林都陷入了沉默。

“你去了哪里？”兰斯彻奇有些生闷气地问道。汤姆无视了他，盯着哈利。

“小天狼星呢？”他轻声问道，不在乎有没有其他人听见。

“很好，如果你想去检查的话，他在医疗翼里。”

哈利马上站了起来，只是因为汤姆饱含深意的皱眉停了下来，哦对。

他毫无用处地看了门一会儿，跟着汤姆再次走进了宿舍。

“他还好吗？你怎么做到的？”门一关上，他迫不及待地追问。

“我们的交易里不包括告诉你我的方法，哈利。”汤姆得意地笑道。

“你就不能告诉我吗？”他追问，汤姆脸上的表情很明显告诉他他怎么想的，不行。哈利叹了口气。

“你想要什么？”他直接地问道。他太了解这个人了，汤姆肯定早就在脑子里想好了他要的回报。汤姆往前走了一步，就像轻盈的捕食者。一只冰冷而有力的手抓住了他的手臂，左手臂。哈利吞了口口水，突然感觉自己非常愚蠢。他没有对汤姆的要求做过任何限制。他没有把手抽开，汤姆也没有移开他的视线。但是当汤姆十分缓慢地挽起他的袖子时，哈利还是忍不住微微退缩了。

“你会让我做的，不是吗？”汤姆安静地问道，脸上浮现小小的微笑。这不是一个好的微笑，甚至不是用通常的魅力掩饰着残忍的微笑，就是真的让人害怕的那种微笑。

“交易而已。”他干巴巴地说道。

他感觉想吐。汤姆抽出了魔杖，小心地放在他的前臂上。哈利脑子里浮现出那个黑魔标记，他现在更恶心了。

漫长，寂静相当漫长，上帝啊，他真的希望他可以不用看着这一切。

好痛。


	17. Chapter 17

第十七章

他的手臂上有种剧烈而尖锐的灼烧感——过于痛苦而让他头脑旋转。然后，突然间，那消失了。恶心得要命，他觉得自己不稳地前倾，汤姆的手抓住了他的肩膀，帮他保持平衡。什么？他只会帮助自己的仆人。哈利不敢想象自己能不呕吐地照镜子了。

“我要去看看小天狼星！”他大口喘息道。他受不了了，他不能再待在这间房间了。黑魔标记是他憎恶的一切，他不敢往下看。汤姆的手更稳地抓住了他的肩膀。

“在你摔倒之前坐下。”他命令道。这个命令在他倒向其中一张床铺之后变成了有力的一推。哈利摇了摇头，脑袋一片混乱，他的脸上有刺痛的感觉，眼睛也闭了起来。汤姆刚刚打了他一巴掌？他抓着他的下巴，凝视着他。

“冷静。”他慢慢地指示道，“我没有给你黑魔标记。”

他感觉又能呼吸了。他没有？哈利的视线终于敢往下看自己的手臂，然后又抬起来看汤姆，后者挑起了眉毛，露出该死的得意微笑。然后哈利又看向他的手臂，没有骷髅，他定定地看了很久，没有刺青，只有一些月牙的形状，像指甲印一样大。就像汤姆把指甲狠狠地抠在了他手臂上一样。哈利疑惑地皱起了眉。

“什么？”

汤姆将一只手放在那些印记上，然后他看到了恐怖又迷人的变化，那些印记变成了一只小蛇，身上有金色和银色，眼睛是杀戮咒的绿色，更确切地说，他的眼睛的颜色。他不想承认，但这条蛇看起来相当酷。小巧，精妙，谨慎。比起黑魔标记那夸张的毒蛇和头骨，更加符合他的取向。那只小蛇眨眼并移动，爬上他的手臂然后消失了，哈利吓了一跳。他的手臂被魔法覆盖了。汤姆把手拿走，新月形的印记又再次出现。哈利张开了嘴，又闭上。他斜着眼睛看着汤姆。

“这是什么？”

“一个印记，我的印记——你的印记。”

“这不是黑魔标记，”他皱着眉头看着那些正常得可疑的小月牙。

“不是，至少不是你熟悉的那种。”

汤姆看上去非常得意。

“它会做什么？”哈利质问道。

“你不信任我？”汤姆假笑。

“不。”他毫不犹豫。汤姆轻声笑了起来。

“去找小天狼星吧。”他看起来像吃到了奶油的猫。

“汤姆……”他叹息道，“它到底会做什么？”

汤姆转身离开了房间。

“你好，邓布利多教授，斯内普教授。”

哈利马上跳了起来，套上外套用袖子遮住他的手臂。

他有些头晕地走出宿舍，邓布利多的视线马上转到他的脸和手臂上。

“哈利，我的男孩。”

汤姆的手伸过来关门的时候擦过哈利的手臂，让他皱起眉头。他听见其他人无法听见的低沉的蛇语。

是我的。

他的眼睛微微睁大，但还是小心地保持住平静的演技。

“教授？”他小心翼翼地问道。

“小天狼星十分钟之前出现在医疗翼里，在那之前有一次食死徒袭击，或许你知道这是怎么回事？”

他不为所动地对上了老人的视线。

“我不知道。”他简单地回答道，最可悲的是这还不是谎话，他真的不知道汤姆是怎么做的……而且老实说他也不确定自己是否真的想知道。他不怎么喜欢汤姆那种缺乏人性的手段。

“哈利……”为什么这个老校长听起来那么失望？汤姆的肌肉绷紧了，观察着这场权利的博弈。

“把你的手臂露出来，波特！”斯内普大喊道。哈利感觉有些生气，但他怎么能把手臂给他们看呢？他卷起了右手的袖子。

“如果可以的话，另一只。”邓布利多的眼睛一眨不眨。哈利只犹豫了一秒，然后卷起袖子。他的手臂上什么也没有。他感觉前臂上有点刺痛，那条小蛇嘲弄地隐去了形状。这真是必须承认的惊人的魔法……他不会告诉汤姆的。他可不需要他的鼓励。

“有什么问题吗？”他反叛地问道，不管怎样，邓布利多把他当成一个潜在狂热杀人犯，他还是很受伤的。

“我——”邓布利多支吾了一下，“你知道，我必须检查一下，”他愉快地笑道，“这是为了更大的利益。”

哈利眯起眼睛，但没有呛回去，那条有罪的小蛇现在在他肩膀上的存在感太高了。

“我要去见小天狼星，”他说道，“你们全都允许吗？”

“你的朋友们告诉我，你收到了汤姆的一封信。”

又来了。他忍不住对他最好的朋友们感到有点烦。他们凭什么对邓布利多汇报他的生活？这个控制欲强的老山羊。哈利的脾气上来了，他知道自己不该这么做，还是看了汤姆一眼。

“嘿，有什么事你该直接去格兰芬多找我。”

汤姆笑了，有点像是个真的微笑，很小，稍纵即逝，但是个真正的有人情味的微笑。

“波特先生……”魔药教授发出了低沉而愤怒的声音。

“什么？”他无辜地问道。他为小天狼星的事向汤姆感谢地点了点头，

然后走了出去。


	18. Chapter 18

第十八章

“小天狼星！”

他的大狗教父抬起头来，跨越他们之间的距离，将他紧紧地抱到怀里。他闻起来有种皮外套的味道，让他有种安全感，尽管觉得对不起詹姆.波特，但他感觉到一种父亲的气息。

“哈利，”小天狼星轻声地问道，“你还好吗，孩子？”

“我还好吗？”哈利不敢置信，“你才是那个遇到冰冻僵尸的人！”

小天狼星因为这个词发出了低沉的，犬吠一般的笑，离开了他一点，视线变得严肃。

“哈利，你的那个朋友……”他开口，

“汤姆？”

“对，汤姆，”他小心地肯定，“我——”

“别和我说不要再和他一起。”哈利低声怒吼道。小天狼星把手搭在了他肩膀上。

“我不会的，”他承诺道，“就是小心点，好吧？别去……做那些你不愿意做的承诺。”

哈利看着自己的教父，视线变得紧张。他知道了。汤姆的秘密。

“好的，”他安静地回答，尽管心里决定无论做什么都要保护他爱的人的安全。

“我是认真的，我……我不想失去你。”

哈利移开了视线，他现在不再敢接受小天狼星熟悉的凝视了。而小天狼星知道哈利是不会为了自己的安全住手的。作为一个教父，他叹了口气。

“任何需要的时候，用那些镜子叫我。”

他知道了……但他却没有喊他波特家的叛徒，也没有憎恶地跑开。哈利心里有种小小的暖意，然后觉得疑惑。镜子？哦！小天狼星在开学前给他的包裹！他马上内疚地将这件事记到了心里。

“好的，”他说。他们沉默了一会儿，相互理解地看着对方。

“出去！波特先生你已经在这里待得够久了！出去！我的病人需要休息！”

哈利不确定地露出微笑。

“晚点见，大脚板。”

第二天早上在斯莱特林桌子前坐下的时候，他感觉有点不安，不知道现在的情况变得如何了。他感觉那条小蛇在他靠近汤姆的一瞬间活了过来，他没能忍住地颤抖了一下，让汤姆露出了一个愉快又得意的微笑。

“怎么了？”哈利烦躁地给自己拿了杯咖啡。

“你真的应该再吃多一点，”汤姆语气轻快地说道。哈利安静了一会儿，然后挑起眉毛。

“这件事我们不是已经谈过了吗？”他很疲惫。

“对，但是你没有听我的。吃点吐司。”

他想要反驳，但是他的左手开始刺痛。他的拳头在桌下捏了起来，那种感觉让他越来越……不舒服。他不由自主地拿了一片吐司。那种刺痛感消失了，他知道怎么回事了。他愤怒地看着汤姆得意的脸，混蛋。

他反抗地把那片吐司放在碟子上，一动不动。

“你知道今天新的黑魔法防御课老师来了吗？”泽维一边吃麦片一边问道。他抬起头，什么也没说，还在刻意无视碟子上那块讨厌的吐司。他早上这个时候从来不饿，和德思礼一起的经历让他很容易接受早餐只喝咖啡，中午不吃，晚餐吃一顿的饮食。

“哦？”阿费德兴致勃勃地追问。

“别那么兴奋。”阿布拉萨斯假笑道，“她是一个叫阿勒多.卡洛的女人——”

“阿勒多.卡洛？”哈利重复道。不会吧？他很确定这是一个还没被认证的食死徒。

“对。”阿布拉萨斯的目光移向了他，“你认识她？”

他抬起下巴。这个刽子手一定很了解怎么用那些黑魔法进行防御。

真是太妙了，妙到天上去了。

汤姆假笑着喝了一口橙汁。

“个人来讲，我迫不及待地想遇见她。”

哈。

“同学们！”邓布利多突然说话，让整个礼堂都安静了下来，“魔法部为我们找了一位新的防御课老师……我希望你们都会欢迎她的到来。”他看起来像喝了过酸的柠檬雪宝。哈利不怪他。魔法部真的无可救药吗？这个问题就无可救药。

阿勒多.卡洛在众人的沉默中站起来。哈利很想抓什么，很可能是汤姆。他对这个女老师的第一印象是一种暴戾的感觉。黑发，马脸，眼中闪耀着疯狂的神色。过了一会儿，有些人不情愿地犹豫着鼓掌了。巫师世界的所有人都知道阿勒多.卡洛真正的阵营。

他的身体有点僵硬，可以感受到礼堂里所有斯莱特林都在盯着他看。一个食死徒和不知道自己为什么有这个滑稽的名字的大难不死的男孩在一起，就一定发生什么引发灾难性结局的化学反应。就像纳威在魔药课里那样。

“谢谢，校长。”她假笑道，“我肯定这些学生会度过有趣而且……有收获的一年。”

她咧嘴，露出小小的邪笑。

哈利不知道这个老师会不会让他自习。空气中弥漫着让人紧张的肾上腺素。他不觉得这个老师会让他好过。哈利捏紧了拳头，他就不能度过普通的一年吗？从来不！他在自己把咖啡泼到别人身上之前把它放了下来。他想泼那个得意洋洋地计划着什么的人，对，就是那个表情无辜的汤姆里德尔。

“哦，”卡洛又站了起来，好像有什么忘记说了，“波特，伊凡斯先生，不管你叫什么名字，请别在万圣节的时候来上我的课。我真的不想处理你那天会遇到的濒死体验和那些繁冗的文件。”她愉快地说道。

没有人敢说话。嗯。

“她这人挺明白的。”

汤姆——


	19. Chapter 19

第十九章

“我的万圣节全都这么恐怖是谁的错？”哈利干巴巴地回击，汤姆露出得意的假笑。

“它们不可能全都很恐怖。”兰斯彻奇呛道。哈利挑起眉毛，看了汤姆一眼。

“一年级，差点被巨怪杀掉。二年级，斯莱特林的密室打开了。三年级，阿兹卡班逃出的杀人犯想要我的性命。四年级，一整年都被迫牵扯在危险得要命的荒谬的三强争霸赛里，五年级……你别让我说了。”

“我能说什么呢，我这么有恒心。”汤姆轻柔地抱怨着，看起来觉得好笑极了。“五年级，你最后半死不活地昏迷过去，在医疗翼里度过了两个星期。”

“我记得你也是。”他嘲讽道，汤姆脸上显然没那么愉快了。

“你说得好像汤姆扰乱了你整个人生。”泽维安静地评论道。他们两个都沉默了下来。“你把他当成什么了，黑魔王？”

“别搞笑了。”他马上回应，看了斯莱特林的继承人一眼，“他只是有这个样子而已。”

他坐在魁地奇球场的看台上，凝望黑暗。还有两分钟不到就宵禁了，但是他就是不想动。所有的一切让他太头疼了。当他回到过去和汤姆成为朋友的时候，是没有想到会回到现在，甚至是被跟着回到现在的。他感觉很奇怪，两个世界碰撞在一起，那两个说不在同一个宇宙维度他都信的人格竟然都在他身体里。哈利.波特，格兰芬多的黄金男孩。哈利森.伊凡斯，杰出的斯莱特林，一点也不相似，但都是内在的他……他觉得他可能从来没有真正地成为那个格兰芬多黄金男孩，那一直像是一场表演。但是，如果你一直假装了四年，那谎言不也已经成为真实了吗？他不知道。他不敢说出真相，而且那也不能全说是伪装，只是别人对他的印象。他露出的那些笑容，他获得的那些朋友，的确是一半的他。

很奇怪，这两个角色决定性的差异居然在于两者的敌人不同。

“现在待在外面有点迟了，你不觉得吗？”一个评论的声音突然出现，让他吓了一跳。“晚上这个时候可能会有危险的人出没。”

“什么，你是说像你这样的？”他抬起头。汤姆勾起嘴角，坐在他身边。他们看着满天的星星沉默了几分钟。

“阿勒多.卡洛，”汤姆开口了，“你对她知道些什么？”

哈利的身体有些僵硬，眼睛眯了起来。

“没被指证的食死徒，有个叫艾密克斯的兄弟。”他干巴巴地回应。斯莱特林继承人不动声色地观察了他一会儿，眼中闪耀着光芒。

“你不喜欢她？”他询问道。哈利没有回答，望向远方的虚空。

“宵禁了，我现在要回休息室。”哈利说着，身体却没有任何移动的意思，汤姆轻轻地笑出了声。

“规矩就是用来打破的。”他温柔地回应道，“你不喜欢卡洛？”

哈利的嘴唇微微弯了起来。

“你就不肯放过这个问题是不是？”

汤姆挑起一边眉毛。

“哈利，我跟你跟到魁地奇球场了，我为什么要放过它。”汤姆说到魁地奇这个词就像说到恶心的东西，他一直不喜欢这项运动。哈利耸了耸肩。

“她没有给我一个友好的第一印象。”他承认道。未来的黑魔王沉思了一会儿。“你为什么要问？有什么特别的理由，还是和往常一样压抑不住你八卦的天性？”

汤姆对他露出了笑容，像鲨鱼，像镭射光，让他毛骨悚然。

“我只是好奇你对她的想法，这是犯罪吗？”

哈利发出不敢置信的声音。

“废话。”他直接反驳。汤姆的动机绝不会这么单纯，而且他也从来不坦白它们。汤姆眼中机敏的视线集中在他的脸上，就像静静挠着他皮肤的爪子，等着揭露所有隐藏的东西。他得意地笑了。

“有可能。”汤姆让步了，站起来，看了哈利一眼。“你走吗？做出纵容你在宵禁之后还在外逗留这种事就太不像我了。”

哈利也站了起来，他们开始往城堡走。

“你在回避问题。”哈利指出。

“你经常这样。”汤姆毫不让步地回击道。

“你想做什么？”哈利打直球了。汤姆突然停了下来，他们之间的距离近得要碰到一起，汤姆的表情迅速地平静了。

“你问这么多问题干什么，哈利？你知道我不喜欢这样。”他冷酷地反问。

“你知道我又不喜欢知道。你那些计划很少对我有好处的。你也知道反正你说不说我都会找出来的。”哈利回嘴。汤姆靠近了一步，身上像在迸发咆哮的火焰。“如果这样，那你为什么还要继续这场对话，它很无聊。”

哈利眯起了眼睛，“这和你尽管对当前的局势缺乏兴趣还是跑到这个时间来的难以捉摸的原因是同一个原因吗？”他问。

汤姆又继续往前走了，这次的步伐迅速了许多。

“这场对话已经结束了。”


	20. Chapter 20

第二十章

他们今天上卡洛的第一堂防御课，哈利并不期待，防御课的老师都有尝试谋杀他的坏习惯，而且这个女人还一直对他投以那种邪恶的眼神。

罗恩还是一样的情绪化，生着闷气地捅他的吐司。他和狮子们坐在了一起，让汤姆非常不愉快……好了，如果汤姆想让他陪，那他就不应该那么讨厌，不是吗？哈利叹了口气，格兰芬多还是十分吵闹，而且罗恩说话的时候嘴里还塞着食物。他们是很好的伙伴，但是完全不讲礼仪。

“我不敢相信邓布利多让她教我们！”赫敏放下报纸，愤怒地抱怨。哈利完全同意，他也完全不愿意。

他就知道这一定会很痛苦。

他是被愤怒驱使着冲出课室的，魔杖在手里抓得几乎过紧。一群三年级的拉文克劳因为他的出现左右避开了一条路。很奇怪，他几乎都已经忘记走廊里的人会在他经过的时候让出通道的行为了。他并不介意，如果他们那些表情不是那么讨人厌的话，这甚至还让他奇妙地觉得满意……哦天，他怎么听起来像汤姆一样。

他就是不敢相信，那个疯女人竟然那样！她比乌姆里奇还要糟糕。如果无视她令人作呕的过分宠爱汤姆的行为还有用食死徒的观点去解释所有事的思维，她教得不错，甚至还相当有趣。至少内容还很克制，都是课室里可以出现的内容。她说的话实际上是对每个人都有用的实战的策略，但是对于哈利不是，她知道那就像捅在他内脏里搅动的一把刀：当你面对复数的对手时，要把你真的需要攻击的对象和其他分开，除掉多余的。

除掉多余的。这可能是一句话的巧合，哈利还愿意它是个巧合。然后卡洛得意地看着他，露出嘲讽的笑容，“是不是呀，波特先生？”

狗婆娘。

“哈利！”

他没有因为罗恩赫敏的阻拦停下。他现在真的不想和任何人说话……即使是他们。妈的。

找到他的人是汤姆。哦对，当然是他，总是他，不管哈利愿不愿意。“滚，”他马上就驱逐道。汤姆在天文塔里走得更深了，手随意地抱在胸前，黑色的头发优雅地滑到一只眼前。“你的仆人在找你。”

“他们不是仆人。”

“那就朋友，随便。”汤姆不想再议地叹了口气，看着自己完美无瑕的指甲，“你没去午餐。”“你没去魔咒课。”哈利回击着，继续用手指点点海德薇的头，没有看汤姆，这在五秒之内就能让对方入套。

“我已经过了OWL了，你也是，这些课业对我们来说只是业余活动了。”哈利嗤笑，多么典型的汤姆的优越发言。

“你会毁掉好学生的表演的。”

“ ** **哈利**** ，”愤怒的蛇语让他条件反射地抬了头，肩膀不能自已地微微紧张了起来。“什么？”他沮丧地问道。“听着，如果你有什么要和我说，说。我今天真的没有心情猜你的想法。”

汤姆翻了个白眼，这个举动相当罕见。他走了过来，在哈利身边坐下，在后者马上想要站起来的同时一只手有力地按在他肩膀上，让对方完全停止了挣扎。“就当是赔罪，告诉我是什么让你烦。你让我觉得很无聊，而且我还一直因为脑子角落里那种青少年焦虑而偏头痛。”

“这对你有好处。天蓝蓝草很绿，感觉到大自然对你的弥补没？”他干巴巴地回复道。他站起来之前汤姆的力度又加大了，他微微皱起了眉。

“莉莉.波特。”汤姆看起来随意地说道，眼睛变得阴暗，“什，什么？”哈利慌了，没有想到这个词，这个名字会出现在 ** **他**** 的口中。当然，汤姆不是伏地魔，但是天呀，有些话汤姆应该出于人和人之间最基本的信赖有逼数地避开。这一次他冲脱桎梏站了起来，汤姆也跟着起来，眉毛微微挑起，“詹姆.波特。”

“闭嘴，”哈利咆哮道，汤姆看上去思考了一会儿，“赫奇帕奇男孩。”

“他的名字叫塞德里克，妈的！”哈利的声音变大了，在塔里响起了诡异的回声。汤姆歪着头，唇上露出小小的得意笑容，“戈德里科峡谷。”他慢慢地说道。这个词刻意的暗示还有汤姆的与其都让他抓狂，他的魔力炸裂，魔杖举了起来，咒语已经在口中了，汤姆似乎早有预料，在最后一秒躲开，表情变得严肃，“杀——”

“我警告你，里德尔。”哈利尖叫道，“如果你再说一个字我就咒到你再也说不出话。”“杀掉多余的。”这是汤姆的回复。哈利呲着牙低吼，踱步按捺自己。别杀他。他不是伏地魔。这不值得……汤姆跟着他一起穿过房间，在他们俩都到门前的时候将门又一次关上。哈利感觉自己在颤抖，他讨厌这种感觉。妈的，汤姆知道什么是他不能踩的痛脚，尤其是在那节课的事之后又这样！“怎么了哈利？我以为你说了你要咒我？”他感觉自己的拳头已经握在魔杖上了，但是没有动，因为他知道汤姆的攻击比眼镜蛇王还快。他现在太累了，甚至想不出如何在语言上给出犀利的反击，他总会给汤姆这种反击的……从他们相遇开始他就总会有话说。他现在感觉完全麻木了。现在，他不关心汤姆会不会对他的脸揍一拳。他转过来，没有退路，最后只能面对着汤姆。他的眼中闪耀着红色。是伏地魔——不，是汤姆，但是——哈利飞快地移开了视线。

“话又说回来了，泥巴种和血统叛徒，”他耸肩，“别说还有一个头发卷曲的傻大个……没什么能让我失望了。”

“闭嘴，”哈利虚弱地反驳，“可能是我自找的吧——”“我说了闭嘴！”哈利的魔力爆炸了，像火焰一样燃烧着。“你不要再这样可悲我就会闭嘴！”汤姆吼了回来。“可悲？”哈利愤怒地叫道。“你才是可悲的那个，你连一个婴儿都杀不了。”

“而你却对我做的每一件事擅自抱强烈的负罪感。我们真是美妙的一对啊，是不是？”

“我——你真是不可理喻！”哈利呲牙道。

“说的好，说的真的很好，你今天真是巧舌如簧，是吧？”

“恶心死你吧。”

“那你今天真的很成功了。相当让我印象深刻。”汤姆嘲讽道。他们沉默地互相怒视了一会儿。他从来没有更讨厌里德尔过……除了罗杰的事件，还有万圣节的时候，但是……

“什么？就像未遂十五岁的青少年穿越时间这件事一样令人印象深刻吗？说真的，你是不是暗恋我？还是有别的什么不可告人的秘密？”

汤姆交叠着手臂，魔力平静了下来。“我在这儿的工作完成了。现在赶紧了结你那些牛角尖，然后去告诉所有人不要再缠着我来看你有什么问题。”

他看着汤姆得意地笑着，转身离开的背影。

哈？

“汤姆！你现在就给我回来！”


	21. Chapter 21

第二十一章

哈利和汤姆又一次争吵着走进大礼堂，所有人都看着他们进来。“你怎么让他开心起来的？”阿费德抬起头来问，一副小心不敢惹他们生气的样子，真是典型的迟钝布莱克。“他没有，”哈利回答道，“他只是让我生气。”

“但还是有用了，不是吗？”汤姆得意地笑道，“你没再钻牛角尖了。”

“我没有钻牛角！”哈利愤怒地对这个未来的黑魔王吼道，汤姆的眼睛得意得闪光，“你有，你还噘嘴了。”

“我没有！”

“你想让我说‘就是有’，然后我们就可以像五岁的孩子一样吵架？”汤姆讽刺地问道。哈利危险地眯起了眼睛，对方只是对着他得意地假笑。哈利忍不住把一根手指放到嘴唇上看自己是不是真的有噘嘴。他没有。

汤姆大笑。

“你真是个宝贝，波特。”“闭嘴。”

他们沉默地坐了一会，进行着沉默的意念争吵。然后，在无言的共识中，他们转向了晚餐。哈利过了一会儿才意识到自己该和狮子们一起坐的……算了，他早餐已经和他们一起吃过了。他还有一种罗恩和赫敏马上就会跑过来的感觉，管他呢。啊，他们来了。“哈利！你还好吗！”赫敏问道。他对他露出温柔的微笑。

“我很好，敏。”他感觉自己还算诚实地回答道。但她看起来并不信。“你对他做了什么？”罗恩质问道，汤姆挑起了一条眉毛。“真可爱，我刚刚救了你的宝贝救世——”

“我受到侮辱——”

“从抑郁的深渊和自杀倾向中把他捞出来就得到了这样的感谢，韦斯莱啊……”

“我怎么可能要自杀。”哈利生气地说道。汤姆笑得往后仰，听起来不太好。

“对，波特。在你这样的情况之后大多数人都会这样说。”

“我不是不可能咒到你说不出话的。”哈利愤愤不平地怒视着汤姆。汤姆用不可捉摸的表情观察着他。“他说什么？”泽维皱起了眉毛。“你是说你，终于找到了一种让汤姆不说话的方法？”兰斯彻奇嘲讽道道。汤姆只是坐了回去，眼睛没有离开哈利的脸。

“如果我是你就会好好处理这些问题，哈利。”

“什么问题？”赫敏问道，看起来很绝望。“没什么。”哈利很快地回答道。

“看起来不像没事……”

“闭嘴，汤姆！”哈利喊道，“而且这又不关你事。”

汤姆的眼睛因为他腔调中明显的不敬暗沉下来，“注意你在说什么。”他冷酷地警告道，“而且讲真的，考虑到因为你那糟糕得惊人而且可怕的大脑封闭术，我才是最后在大脑里接收到你全部抑郁想法的人，我会说这关我事。”“哈利才不抑郁。”罗恩皱起眉头，哈利爱死他二话不说就维护自己的立场了，尽管他真的不知道全部的事实。汤姆扫了他一眼。哈利感觉心情很沉重，胸中发酵着愤怒和不满。汤姆容忍他犀利的回嘴到一定程度，但他不欣赏不敬的行为。他会为刚刚说的这个“闭嘴”付出代价的。

“不，”汤姆拖长腔调慢吞吞地说道，“只要提到莉莉.波特这个名字哈利就会畏缩……这真是正常极了。”

沉默。

“我恨你。”他非得在礼堂中间提起这件事吗？不，等等，这是汤姆，那个顶级的虐待狂混蛋……他当然会这样做。

“哦哈利……”赫敏开口。

“我没事——”

“这不是没事，哈利，你为什么不说些什么！”她发出一种类似尖叫的声音。哈利真是爱她会把音量控制在私人冲突范围内的斯莱特林智慧。

“因为你们都把它看成比实际上更严重的问题！”哈利咆哮道。他感觉自己的脸已经开始因为尴尬发烧了。这真的不是他想要的对话。事实上，他现在真的很想用魔法部禁止的咒语咒人。

“你在胡说什么啊！”

“哦，所以——”“我从来没想过我会赞同一个泥巴种。”阿布拉萨斯皱眉。他们都停下来盯着马尔福的继承人，后者看上去冷漠极了。“有何贵干？”他问道。

“你赞同我？”赫敏问道。阿布拉萨斯耸耸肩，“很不幸，是的。哈利，作为一个斯莱特林你真的非常反常主动地去责备自己。这不正常。把黑魔王的过错当成自己地罪孽也是……你知道他们被叫做‘黑’魔王是有原因的吧？”

“这和这不是一回事。”哈利烦躁地说道。

“哈利，”汤姆抬起一只手，哈利不情愿地停了下来，“你的态度有侮辱我的危险倾向。”

“哦，好抱歉，”他嘲讽地说道，“我的态度又怎么你了？”他不敢置信地提问。汤姆的头歪到一侧，“考虑一下你的话题，被选中的男孩——”“——别那样叫我！”“——你也不是彻底没脑子的，自己想。”他在赞美他吗？哈利盯着汤姆。他对那个晚上是怎么想的和这有什么关——哦。

“嗯……”汤姆似乎发现了他明白的那瞬间，“你无法控制我或者未来的我的行动，所以放松，你没有权利替我内疚。”汤姆强势地凝视着他。

哈利慢慢地点了点头表示同意，至少同意这一点。“好吧。”他退让道。他们全都连成一线对付他，这不公平，他的两拨朋友串通到一块去了，还有没有天理了，别提汤姆还是个搞事……他老早就知道。“但是——”

他们永远也不会知道他本来要说什么，大礼堂突然因为外面传来的巨响安静了下来，那听起来像火车穿过隧道的呼啸。

“达力宝贝，不要碰任何东西。”

“都是些荒谬可笑的东西。”

德思礼一家在霍格沃茨干什么？


	22. Chapter 22

第二十二章

哈利的心似乎停跳了一会儿，因为恐惧剧烈颤抖着。不——不！

德思礼一家不可能在这……他们就是不该在这儿。这乱了套！霍格沃茨是他的家，是他远离德思礼的避难所……现在他们在这了。这还有汤姆。哈利感觉想吐。

“小子！”

他的内心因为叔父像头暴躁的公牛向自己冲来的样子退缩，看看那红了脸的大块头，这间屋子对他那粗笨凶猛的样子似乎都显得笑了。哈利感觉他的肩膀焦虑地蹦了起来，心跳加速。但是他还是保持着平静的外表，只是稍微转移了下中心，以便在需要的情况下更好地后退。汤姆的脸上是难以解读的表情，他甚至没有费心假装一个微笑。

“你在这里做什么？”他不由自主地问道，并不知道自己在做什么。那双猪一样的小眼睛眯了起来。

“什么？你这个小——”

“你是弗农.德思礼。”汤姆慵懒地打断道。他的叔父停住了骂到一半的粗话，看着汤姆。

“你是什么玩意？”他问道，然后否定地摇了摇头，“怪胎，把你的东西拿上。

请问你说什么？

“为什么？”哈利谨慎地问道。

“别问我问题，小子，你给我做就是！”弗农呲牙道。达力和佩妮也加了进来，站在他旁边发抖。现在哈利真的感觉作呕了。

你为什么在这里？”他强硬地问道，管他什么后果了。他叔父额头上的一根青筋凸了起来。

“别问问题，按我说的去做，你这个小怪胎。”

汤姆的魔力在发出炸裂的声音，这很危险。弗农似乎对此一无所知。达力冲他露出了得意的笑。佩妮是他们中唯一害怕地看着汤姆的。

“达力宝贝，去外面等着。”她轻柔地说道，“弗农，我的南瓜，或许我们可以去别的地方继续这个对话……你知道他们这种人的。”南瓜？他不想知道这个昵称。

“他们这种人？”阿布拉萨斯冷冷地重复道，像看显微镜底下的虫子一样看着他的亲戚。

“怪胎。”汤姆微笑着确认道。这个微笑是个警示，看上去的愉快是欺骗性的假象，实际上是让人发毛的。那双富有穿透力的眼睛看着哈利的表情，寻找着什么。“哈利，你为什么不……好好介绍一下我们认识？”

不。

“呃，”他摇了摇头，“以后吧。”他飞快地站了起来，肌肉僵硬。“家庭危机……呃……我觉得我们应该出去说。”他的胃里巨浪翻滚。汤姆已经不需要其他增加对麻瓜的仇恨的理由了。

佩妮看了他一眼，马脸下巴绷着，鼻子因为厌恶眼前的这些“你知道是什么”的人皱了起来。

“别告诉我们怎么做，小子。我已经受够了这些——古怪又愚蠢的东西，拿着你的东西赶紧走。”

所有人都在看着他，他感觉他们的视线就像火穿过他的皮肤。这是一场噩梦，到底是怎么回事？

汤姆的手指强硬地扣在他的手腕上，不让他走开。

“坐下，哈利。”他的声音很低，命令的口吻简直像液氮一样冰冷。弗农愤怒又粗鲁地抓住他的手臂，试图把他从他身边扯开。

“他是我的侄子，我想怎么对他就怎么对他，你没有权利干涉我的家庭，小子。”

汤姆挑起眉毛，唇上出现嗤笑。

“那滚出这座城堡，别干涉我的。”他的声音和汹涌喷发的魔力比起来平静极了。哈利用余光扫了他一眼。我的？哈？汤姆的家人都死了，他是个孤儿……他也是。弗农似乎也同样疑惑。

“我没有碰你那些怪胎家人一根指头！”他吼道。汤姆的眼睛扫向弗农仍然紧紧抓着哈利手臂的肥胖的手指，然后回到他的脸上。弗农发出语无伦次的声音。“这小子的家人都死了……你不可能是他们中的一员。那个，伏什么东西杀了他们。”

任何其他一个场合听见有人对着汤姆说伏地魔是伏什么东西都一定是搞笑剧情，但是现在，哈利紧张到笑不出来，他太想吐了，事情不该是这样的，这都不该发生。抓在他肩膀上的香肠手指让他不由自主地皱眉，第二天早上这就会淤青。汤姆也站了起来。哈利不能控制地注意到这个斯莱特林比他的叔父至少高一英尺。跟着他们主人的举动，阿布拉萨斯，泽维，阿费德和兰斯彻奇都站了起来，伸出魔杖。

哈利的脑子里浮现出许多邪恶的修辞。始祖食死徒和一家讨厌魔法的麻瓜，这不是个好的组合。

“汤姆……”他安静地咬着牙警告道。汤姆看着他，却像没怎么接收到他的意思一样。

“你还要保护他们多久？”他问道，眼睛没有离开弗农的表情。“他们对你比那些麻瓜对我更糟糕。”

“他们是我的家人。”他抗议道，其实并不完全确定自己为什么维护德思礼。汤姆似乎想说什么，但没有说。弗农不解地看着他们。

“你才不是家人，怪胎。”达力在这个紧张的时刻愚蠢地说话了，天哪。汤姆的视线转到这个男孩身上。

哈利忍住退缩的冲动。他讨厌他们，恨他们，他知道这种感情是相互的。但是即使过了这么多年，这句话都让他内心刺痛。神奇的是，不是汤姆的脾气发作了，是泽维的。

“再叫他怪胎一次，我发誓会杀了你。”

哈利的眼睛睁大了。他的魔力也在咝咝作响。他必须要控制住这两端：汤姆和弗农叔父……不，不是叔父，就弗农。他站到他们两个中间。

“谁都不会杀谁。”他看着他们说道。然后看向他的姨妈。“我觉得你们该走了。”他安静地说道。

“在你给我们惹了这么多麻烦之后？”弗农怒气冲冲地吼道，“不，我们再也不要忍受更多了。那个老男人说我们再把你接走一个星期就再也不用见到你了。”他现在听起来得意洋洋了。那个老……是邓布利多。痛苦涌上他的身体。痛苦和愤怒。他看向教职工的桌子。这就是为什么没有一个学生或者老师介入这场闹剧的原因。但是这背后的目的是什么？

邓布利多站了起来，眼睛闪烁，脸上有个小小的微笑。

“我想这里有天大的误会。”他眼中的闪光消失了，“德思礼先生，德思礼太太，我的哈利，我可以和你们一起谈一会儿吗？”

死寂一般的沉默。

汤姆面无表情，眼中迸射着愤怒。“你能坐下吗，里德尔先生？”邓布利多继续道。

未来的黑魔王脸上出现优雅的微笑。

“你为什么不来让我坐下呢？”

事情发酵，失控。


	23. Chapter 23

第二十三章（汤姆视角）  
他本能地低头，感觉一个击昏咒从头皮上擦过。他立即施了一个盔甲护身，还有一些……更加有效的防护咒语。愤怒的低语滑过他的嘴唇。然后他轻易地将哈利拉到他的身后，真的是轻易地，光明这边的牺牲品实在是太纯洁无暇了。黑头发的男孩的眼睛因为这突然的动作微微睁大。

“汤——”“你真的觉得自己可以同时应对两场战争吗，老东西？”汤姆讥笑道，“你已经输了一场了。”邓布利多冷酷地看着他，眼中不再有闪烁的光芒。

“放开他。”这个老人命令道。他看了一眼哈利，然后对着邓布利多挑起眉毛。

“你本来该趁还有机会的时候留住他的。”他冷冷地回复。

“他需要和他的家人谈话！”

“他需要终于有一次有些人愿意真正地为他挺身而出！”泽维咆哮道。“而不是那些不想弄脏自己油腻的手指所以就分毫帮助也不施就把他当作救世主推上战场，然后希望他活着回来的人。”

“我为哈利做了最好的考虑，我极其信赖他。”邓布利多冷静地说道，只是僵硬的面部表情透露了心中的愤怒。

“最好的考虑？”汤姆嘲讽地重复了一遍，“你敢再说一次？把他送去和一群肮脏混账的反魔法废物住在一起怎么是为他最好的考虑了？期望他赢一场战争却不给他训练又怎么是最好的考虑了？”

“他会好——”

“不，这不是最重要的。”汤姆面带思虑的表情似乎在宣判对方的死刑。“搅浑我的运动，在你们本来清楚得很还有别的对策时选择把我逼疯，将我的形象妖魔化，然后，让一个孩子为你卖命，这怎么是为哈利做最好的考虑了？”

“不是孩子。”哈利含糊地抱怨，汤姆差点微笑起来。

“邓布利多先生？”

“事实不是你说的那样。他是这场战争胜利不可缺少的。这是为了更大的利益——”

“哦，又来了。”阿布拉萨斯看上去非常受不了了。

“——我很难相信你在这里，哦，怎么说呢，又是在保护哈利的利益？”邓布利多的话像一把尖锐的匕首，哈利的眼睛扫向他，然后又不安地扫回这个老人。这个老东西挑什么事。

“你在逃避问题，老头？”他语气微妙地问道，“不，我不仅是为了保护哈利的利益来到这里的……但我也没假装只为他着想。你现在怎么想？”他把这个问题直接抛给那个盯着他看了好一会儿的绿眼睛的男孩，这个他尚未解开的谜团。“你们在干什么，争夺监护权？”他虚弱地嘲弄道。汤姆感觉嘴上忍不住露出得意的微笑。哦，要是是就好了。哈利可以表现得像个经验丰富的战士，但他还是这么天真无邪……可爱。

“波特先生，我必须坚持你和你家人的谈话。”邓布利多不容商榷地说道。“你需要和他们回家一段时间。”

“不。”哈利的腔调听上去已经因为过分的惊吓毫无起伏了，“凭什么？”

“我们要对防护咒进行升级，这样才能确保咒语在你的亲戚搬去美国之后继续生效，然后那个房子可以当作一个司令部使用。”这是什么美国玩笑吗？哈利根本笑不出来。

“好耶。”他咬着牙讽刺道，“我当然会在有重要考试的学年中途因为你让我离开就离开，一点预前通知都没有也行。”

“我知道你会理解的。”老人微笑道。

汤姆的眼睛不曾离开过哈利。他可以感觉到这个翡翠色眼睛的男孩魔力在膨胀，撕扯着主人定下的限制。他差点要笑了，这魔力的颜色微妙地变黑了，光明和黑暗混在一起变成风暴一般的灰色，美丽极了。

“所以，这基本上就是逼我选边儿站的时候了，是吗？”哈利轻快地问道。所有人都不敢动了。汤姆的视线移到哈利的脸上，却发现自己读不懂他。

邓布利多皱起眉头。

“你可是大难不死的男孩，哈利，你已经有归属的阵营了，你在说什么呢？”

哈利歪着头，散发着危险的气息。然后露出笑容，真的相当灿烂，耀眼，但是仔细去看，你就不会觉得太愉快……

“谢谢您，先生，你让这一切都轻松多了。”哈利往前走了一步，汤姆控制着自己不要露出任何表情。他真的不想因为这个男孩选择还要去做光明那方操控的要么成功要么毁灭的完美英雄去杀了他。

“我很高兴帮助到你。”邓布利多微笑，“所以你现在愿意和亲戚们离开了吗？”

“当然！”哈利愉快地说道。邓布利多得意地看了他一眼，那种微笑让他狂躁极了。但他觉得哈利还没有说完，他在等他。“只要永远不会来的那天来临。”邓布利多睁大了眼睛。

“我的好孩子，哈利？”

“我不是你的孩子，也不是你的救世主或者工具，拜拜。”

哈利视角：

“我的什么？”邓布利多慌了，“你不能就这样退出！”

他冷酷地看着这个曾经当作祖父看待的老人，神情坚硬，但内心破碎。这次比他想象的要严重得多了。

“我退出了。”他泄愤地说道。

“这是意味着你现在是我们这边的了吗？”阿费德直白地问道。他微笑着看了汤姆一眼。

“不。”

汤姆也露出了微笑，不过是幅度很小的假笑。

“我给你考虑的时间，到这个学年结束。”

“你给呗。”

“欲擒故纵不适合你。”

“我死不了。”

坚定了决心之后他收起微笑，然而却笑得忍不住露出了牙齿。

“哈利，我真的必须反对这个——”邓布利多。

“你们在说什么！？”弗农突然怒吼道，“阵营？战争？士兵？你们都是疯子！”

所有人都转过头看着这个涨红了脸，气喘吁吁的麻瓜。

“我们可以庆祝吗？”泽维无辜地问道，“不是讽刺，庆祝你看到了真正的光明。”

“想干啥干啥。”哈利回答。“但是我还是坚持你们不能折磨我的亲戚。”弗农的脸白了。汤姆看了这些麻瓜一会儿，然后看着哈利。

“真是遗憾……就一点也不行吗？”

“不口以。”

“但为什么？”阿费德抱怨道，脸上完全是带有恶意的奸笑。德思礼一家往后退了一步，“他们会很好玩的。”

“我真，我不——”弗农说不出话了，“怪胎！”他骂道。

汤姆的脾气忍无可忍地爆发了。

“哈利，给我定义一下折磨这个词好吗？”他冷酷地抽出了魔杖，德思礼们又退了一步。

“里德尔先生——”

“不能有疼痛，精神上和生理上都不行。不能有结果上折磨到他们的魔法意外，不能让他们掉下楼梯摔死。不能要求或者暗示其他人帮你折磨他们。呃……还有，别杀了他们，我觉得这就可以了？”汤姆笑了，令人毛骨悚然。

“很好。”他的魔杖挥动，明亮的光击中了达力。邓布利多突然大步地向前，惊恐的吸气声四起——这就是汤姆的排场。

下一秒，礼堂中充满了欢乐的笑声。

达力身上有了新的配件，一只母猪的鼻子，皮肤，毛发……他忍住了一声猪叫。

“我的宝贝！”

汤姆看着这些麻瓜，视线冰冷而危险。

“滚出我的视野，麻瓜，不然你就是下一个。”


	24. Chapter 24

第二十四章

“你不是真的要离开光明这一方吧？”哈利听到熟悉的尖叫，在内心默默叹了一口气——这个冲突太难避免了。他慢慢转过身面对金妮，已经想好了尖锐的回复。“我以为你爱我！”啊，他看着她，惊得一逼，啥也说不出来。啥？他什么时候……天哪，她在哭。“你这个叛徒！”

“我……”他真的不知道说什么好。

“好，我告诉你，哈利波特！”她一边啜泣，一边对着他的胸口颤抖地抬起一根谴责的手指，“如果你爱我，留下来。如果你再走一步，整个格兰芬多都永远不会再欢迎你！”

他看着她，完全被逗笑了。他可以理解别人叫他食死徒，对他的“背叛”感到愤怒，但是这算什么？到底怎么回事，他怎么在自己都不知道的时候就和最小的韦斯莱有亲密的关系了？

“金妮！”其他红头发的家人开始表达异议，是罗恩和双胞胎。

“好吧，”哈利僵硬地说道，“那我拿箱子走。”金妮女鬼般的嚎哭停止了，不敢置信地看着他，显然原本在期待他祈求原谅。

“你要甩了我？”她擤了擤鼻子。他们根本就没在一起过！她是中了混淆咒还是别的什么吗？“哦，你们这些毒蛇真是心地善良，骗取一个女孩的真心然后让她心碎，就像你让光明的一方心碎一样！巫师世界需要你，你怎么忍心抛弃他们？！”

“巫师世界应该自己挪挪屁股而不是把一切都寄希望给一个十五岁的人！”他叫道，“我已经受够了被人利用了，而且我也不记得说过要加入黑暗那边。”

金妮的表情竟然变得愤怒起来。

“哦，好，可是你肯定会。你怎么能这样对我？我为你付出过一切！哈，你难道是同性恋吗？！”她尖叫。哈利眨了一下眼，没控制住又眨了一下。

“你从哪里得来这样的结论的？”

“他！”金妮呆滞地指着汤姆，“你总是和他在一起！你甚至都不看我！我从来都没有看你表达过对女孩的喜好。”哦……

“我不是同性恋！”他无奈地叫道，然后看了汤姆一眼，后者正在用平常那种难以解读的表情看着金妮。但哈利觉得他看出了一点……觉得好笑？害怕？厌烦？还是惊讶？

“那你为什么总是和他一起？你们总是交换那些愚蠢的小眼神还有别的东西！恶心！我不能接受——他杀了你的父母！”

可能压力真的是太大了，哈利不能控制他自己。

他笑了起来。

真是太好笑了。他考虑过很多改变阵营的后果，但是这绝对不是其中一个。汤姆的视线从他身上闪到金妮身上，那双唇上露出了残忍而得意的假笑。

“嫉妒吗，血统叛徒？”

哈利突然笑不出来了。这是在开玩笑吧？他不确定地看了斯莱特林继承人一眼。汤姆对着他咧嘴。

“你？”他有点抓不住自己的舌头，“呃……如果你是的话也没事，我只是……”

泽维看起来很同情他。

“汤姆是直的，别担心你的贞操了，小狮子，他只是在逗你而已。”

哈利宽慰地叹了口气。如果汤姆是弯的，那也太诡异了。

“你脸真的很红，哈利。”汤姆邪恶地指明道。

“我讨厌你。”

“哦，我受伤了。我以为我们有一些……化学反应！哈利，我以为你爱我！”汤姆模仿着金妮浮夸的声音。

“闭嘴。”

“我可以在你的脸上烤吐司了。”

“别去做搞笑艺人，你一点都不好笑。”他威胁道。房间里紧张的氛围突然就消散了，所有人都微笑地看着他们两个。金妮看起来很气恼。

“他加入了黑暗的势力，而你们还在这里笑，笑笑笑，你们还算什么人啊！”她尖叫着怒视每一个人，然后冲出了礼堂。哈利都不想管了，他现在震惊得要死，还有羞耻得要命的感觉。他真的想钻进一个洞去死，然后让大地将这一切分解。受不了，他捂住了脸。

“真的是红得漂亮又壮观，你是不是有什么没告诉我们的小秘密啊？”阿布拉萨斯和善地问道。这就是蛇窖里唯一的狮子的感觉，你总是被无情无义地戏弄。

“我不弯。”他含糊不清地说道，“而且我不喜欢汤姆，他是个自大的混蛋。”

“他们都说爱恨一线之隔。”阿费德听起来很像努力在憋笑地评论道。哈利危险地眯起了眼睛。

“你们这些家伙还有完没完？”

“可你脸红的时候太可爱了”，汤姆的安抚完全就是在戏弄他，“太让人喜欢了。”

受够了。他的魔杖眨眼间到了手上。笑声被他魔力破裂的声音取代。

“你们有五秒钟的时间逃跑。”他警告。

他们交换了眼神，然后憋着笑跑了。

“我也爱你，波特！”

“你可去死吧里德尔！！！”

他的生活就是一团噩梦。


	25. Chapter 25

第二十五章

一切都很完美。第一阶段顺利完成，哈利离开了光明的阵营。现在，阶段二，让他没有回去的理由。他喜欢那个男孩，真的喜欢，所以他当然不想发动战争将他杀死。但是，他也无法忍受哈利站在反对他的那方……如果事情回到那种状态，他会介入。但愿不会走到这一步，他会小心谨慎。毕竟，如果他不能拥有哈利，谁也不允许拥有他。哈利已经携带着他的印记了，他不会轻易地放弃任何属于他的东西。他忍住一个微笑：哈利会因为被视作物品气死的。那个男孩有很强大的个人意志，就像他一样。这可能就是他总是最为偏爱哈利的原因。  
  
他不想要熄灭那种精神，不，是绝对不想。连他自己都吃惊，他并不想要哈利对他俯首称臣。他……他不知道自己敢不敢承认，已经喜欢上了那只绿眼睛的蛇狮。他让他感受到一种自由。他在汤姆放松的时候不会对他突然袭击，他不是那种时刻想着击溃别人的人，他不关心社会的规则，只关心他自己的。他就是所有意义上的自由。汤姆永远不会破坏这份自由。但他的确想要哈利加入他的阵营。他喜欢那个男孩的陪伴……但这不是说他不会占据支配的地位，他显然不是那种会为别人改变自己的人，即使是哈利.詹姆.伊凡斯.波特。他也不会。  
  
汤姆悄声无息地走进走廊，他听见了一些声音——泽维和哈利。他本来打算走出去，却被阻拦在了阴影里。他们在谈论他。  
  
“你不能说还是不会说？”哈利问道。泽维盯着这个更加矮小的少年。  
  
“都是。”他安静地回答，“汤姆不是……我觉得你没有意识到他对你有多仁慈？”他看到哈利微微转身，表情戒备。  
  
“你是什么意思？”泽维颤抖着吸了一口气。  
  
”汤姆和你一起的时候，他……不一样。他是一个更好的他，就像你看到的那样。但是和我们，他……这么说吧，没有惹恼他的时候，他的确有与美誉相称的品格。”  
  
你该死了，泽维。  
  
“我——”“重点是，哈利，你不是一直在周围的，你没有看到他完全的一面，你看不到。他在你身边的时候是有戒备的，他不会表现出你不在的时候的样子……”他听见了停顿，“我知道你说他不是伏地魔，我同意，但他也不是你想相信的无辜的好人，他很危险，我希望你知道。”  
  
“我知道，”哈利认真地说道，“别担心了，泽维。”泽维的表情很奇怪。  
  
好，这已经够了。  
  
“在说我坏话，普林斯？”  
  
哈利视角：  
他警觉地扭头。哦天，谁知道汤姆听见了多少，他的表情小心控制着，无法解读的，但是眼神却明显冰冷得刺骨。他本能地挡在了泽维前面。  
  
“汤姆……”  
  
“我没有和你说话，哈利，”汤姆说道，声音柔软而平滑，就如往常一样。哈利顽固地抬起了下颚，“泽维，我可以和你说句话吗？”这个问句并不是问句，哈利眯起了眼睛。  
  
“你什么毛病？你不要为了想和我说些什么然后把别人卷进来，我不再支持光明的阵营也不代表我现在站在你这边，你没有权利控制我。”  
  
汤姆微微收紧了下颚，视线从泽维身上离开。哈利轻轻推了推泽维，暗示他现在是离开的时机。泽维听从了指令，消失在走廊里。哈利感觉肾上腺素和愧疚感在他的血液里飙升。如果泽维因为帮助他被汤姆报复……  
  
他上一次和汤姆严肃地争吵已经是很久之前，就像上个世纪一样了，哦，真的是上个世纪。泽维说的是真的吗？汤姆真的对他很宽容？  
  
“你比起我更相信泽维吗？”汤姆语气精湛地问道，脸上浮现受伤的神情。哦这真是……这家伙是真的受伤了还是在玩弄他？  
  
“我会自己做判断。”他谨慎地回答。汤姆看了他一会儿，眼神在试探，评估，分析。  
  
“真的吗？在我看来不是这样。”汤姆的语气中反映出一丝冷淡，脸上也漠无表情，“你昨天才离开了光明的阵营，还和我谈笑风生，装作和以往一样，什么都没发生。现在，看看你，每一个眼神都像觉得我会在你睡觉的时候将你掐死。”  
  
“我知道你不是伏地魔并不代表我觉得你没有别的目的，我早就把这点说清楚了。”哈利直言不讳地回击道，“你为什么这么生气，难道他踩中了什么痛脚？”  
  
汤姆的动作非常快，快到难以置信，将他按在墙上。他几乎开始后悔替泽维挡下这一枪了。  
  
“你更喜欢我这样？”汤姆贴着他的脸，非常近地嘶语，“你想要的就是这样？你想确认什么？”  
  
“放开我……”  
  
“如果你有什么怨言，请帮我个忙，直接对我说。在背后议论别人非常失礼。我不相信我和你在一起的时候有伪装过我实际不是的样子。”  
  
“你是想告诉我泽维说的没错吗？”他试探地问道。汤姆挑起了眉毛，竟然放开了他，这么快。哈利谨慎地慢慢直起了身体。  
  
“我从没有伪装过什么。我是黑暗一方的，你知道。我以前告诉过你，如果我和你是在浪费时间，请你告诉我，是不是？”  
  
“你想要我加入你。”哈利突然懂了。汤姆露出了假笑，只是幅度很小。“这就是你来这里的理由。”  
  
“其中之一。”他承认道。哈利眨了眨眼睛，控制不住地又眨了一下。汤姆抢在他可以说话前继续，“坦白和你说，哈利，我喜欢你，我并不想让你做食死徒……但是，我想要你加入我。让你若无其事地自由走动太危险了。”  
  
哈利感觉自己的心跳像在桑巴。他感觉自己像个傻瓜！汤姆来当然是为了这个理由，不然他还能怎样！  
  
“你知道吗，哈利？”汤姆柔软地笑道，“某种程度上，我只是在做和你一样的事情。”  
  
“我没有试着转化你，”哈利开口，然后无法继续说下去，汤姆露出了假笑。  
  
“你试图阻止我成为伏地魔……你试图劝说我改变我的观点。己所不欲，勿施于人。晚餐见。”  
  
该死的生活啊。  
  
汤姆视角：  
  
这有点算是个难关……但看哈利脸上的表情，还有没有爆发的情绪，他会说自己调控得相当不错。当然，他从没打算和哈利说实话……但是这样说不定更好。当一切被他知晓的时候，这预先的坦白还能给自己挽回一些余地。他想要的哈利不是被泡泡包着的玻璃男孩，也不是说他不打算好好对待这个和他一样的蛇佬腔……嘛，玩笑归玩笑，哈利信任他，所以他也会听哈利的意见。  
  
不管怎么说，这次还是太危险了。他得和泽维谈谈好好闭嘴的事。  
  
对，一切都会如他所愿，顺利地进行。


	26. Chapter 26

第二十六章  
他忐忑得胃的深处涌上一股恶心的感觉，那双苍老的蓝色眼睛的审视让他无法不畏缩。

“你应该劝阻他加入黑暗一方的，塞古纳斯。”老人温和地说道。

“他，他没有加入黑暗一方，先生！”他飞快地辩驳道。

“但他也不在光明这一方了，是不是?”邓布利多听起来很悲伤，“你让我失望了。你知道我们做的这一切都是为了更美好的利益吗？你难道想要汤姆就这样……无视你？你都不想事情有所改变吗？”

“不是……”塞古纳斯慌张了，“没有……我只是，我只是不觉得这样做是好的！我不想做了！汤姆知道了会杀了我的！”

“那要是有人告诉了他你已经参加了这件事，大概不会很好？我们知道如果伏地魔的势力胜出，这个世界就会被毁灭，你舒适的纯血统生活也会走到尽头。我需要哈利来阻止这一切，他是唯一一个可以这么做的人。他必须杀了伏地魔。”

塞古纳斯怕得快要吐了，这个男人的话语太让他紧张了。

“我已经尽力了，先生！但他们就是……就是比我预想的更加亲近。”

“你都做了什么，我的孩子？我并没有看到什么成效……”

“我，我朝他泼了咖啡。”

“你朝哈利泼了咖啡？哦？那怎么会对我们的计划有帮助呢？我以为你是可以指望的……”。老人挥了挥魔杖，声音冷酷。

“你可以指望我！”塞古纳斯慌张极了，“你当然可以！我会让事情办成的！哈利会回到光明那一边……然后……你会放过我们，让历史回到原貌，对吗？”

“当然。搅乱时间是一件很危险的事。”

说得对！哈利本来就不该出现！他在做的事都是为了更好的利益，他是为了汤姆，为了铲除他的弱点才这样做的——只要哈利消失了，他，塞古纳斯.兰斯彻奇，就会重新获得汤姆的喜爱。哈利森.伊凡斯.波特……他把一切都搞糟了！而他，他只是在帮助历史恢复原貌，他是被选中的人。

“既然我们已经谈完了正事……你想喝一点柠檬雪宝吗？你还有很多需要知道的事情。”

知识就是力量……而他渴望力量。如果汤姆拒绝让事情朝正确的方向发展，那……好吧，他们会知道谁才是适合领导的人。

（哈利视角）

他猛地坐了起来，脑海中萦绕着挥之不去的图像：阴暗神秘的走廊，伏地魔在那里寻找着什么……门后面的什么东西？那是什么？

汤姆的眼睛锐利地转向他。他肯定是在休息室里睡着了。他比自己想得还要疲劳……当然了。他和伏地魔之间的联系在增强。现在他留在了斯莱特林的休息室……这不是学校的分配，只是因为在金妮的控告之后他竟然真的被格兰芬多驱逐了。当然，不是所有的人都不友好，赫敏，韦斯莱兄弟，纳威，迪恩，球队的同学……他们还是支持他的。

而其他人，被金妮和麦克拉根牵着鼻子走。尽管他不想没这些没头没脑的人没头没脑地咒骂或者诅咒，但是他也不想一直待在小蛇的房间……但是他现在睡这，都怪汤姆做出的流血威胁：不来这里睡就让他见血？哼。不愉快的是汤姆发现他那些噩梦没有停止了，他们之间的气氛现在有点紧张，不过一切还好。

“没事？”斯莱特林继承人问道。他摇了摇头。

“我很好。”他条件反射地说道，对汤姆露出一个微笑。后者眯起了眼睛。

“你是看到了什么，还是噩梦？”哈利愣住了，他不确定自己是爱还是恨汤姆是唯一一个可以看到他笑容底下的眼泪的人。他们互相凝视了一段时间。他的脑袋疯狂地抽痛，好像有人在里面挥舞一把大锤。

“我觉得我看到了一个人的视野。”他最后坦白。汤姆歪着头沉思了起来。

“尽头有一扇门的走廊？”

哈利惊讶了，但只是一点点，他皱起了眉。

“你也……？”

“我也看到了”汤姆的笑容有些冰冷，“连我都有这种糟糕的感觉，这个景象一定有什么意义。”

哈利赞同的哼了一声，视线移向汤姆。

“你在看什么？”他转移了话题，他真的不想和汤姆讨论这些，说不定那没有什么意义呢，有很大的可能性一点意义都没有……他自己都不信。但是他现在不归属黑白任何一方了，所以，他没有立场去讨论这个问题。

“《黑魔法的兴衰》。”

“真的?”哈利挑起了眉毛，汤姆翻了个白眼。

“你可以不知道发生了什么，对时代背景只有模糊的感知就开心地穿越历史，不代表我也可以，好吗？”

有道理哦……哈利耸了耸肩，揉了揉他疲惫的眼睛。但他注意到汤姆的注意力没有回到自己的书上，这只意味这一件事：

“好吧，你想要什么？”他问道。

“什么？”汤姆反问道，看起来像被打断了思考的样子，“是什么让你觉得我又有所图？你伤害了我。”

“你的中间名就是欲望和渴求……而且你脸上也有这种表情。”

“我的中间名叫马沃罗，你应该知道的不是吗，哈利？”汤姆露出了假笑，哈利眯起了眼睛。

“都一样。”他哼了一声。汤姆露出了一种愉快，偏爱，又无法读透的表情。

“过来。”

“我——你说什么？”哈利问道。他没有预料到这种展开。

“过来。”汤姆平静地重复道，示意他坐到他隔壁的沙发位子上。

“为什么？”

“你对别人给你的每一个命令或者指示都要刨根问底，还是我是特殊的？”

“你很特别。我可不能让你那硕大无比的骄傲继续膨胀了。”他想都不想立马回嘴道，“你知道我有这种义务。”他发誓汤姆几乎笑出来了！但是最后，他只是歪头示意他坐在那个位置。

哈利谨慎地起身，走过去，坐下。“我希望你不要在这里做什么深入的感情交流好吗……你是复方药剂变出来的吗？”他突然警觉。这一次汤姆真的笑了。

“至少我不记得喝过那种东西。”他干巴巴地回答，一只手突然搭上哈利的肩膀，让后者猛地一惊。汤姆顿了顿，还是让自己的手停在了那里。

“你——”哈利话还没说完，因为脑袋里的疼痛突然减弱最后消失沉默了下来，“……你做了什么？”

“这是悖论，波特。”汤姆简短地回答之后注意力又回到了书本。他等着对方解释，但是这家伙就是继续平静地读书了。

“你能解释一下吗？”他问道。汤姆叹了口气，听起来对他忍无可忍。

“你身上的灵魂碎片来自我们，我和未来的我。因为我的灵魂更加完整，所以我更有优势。然后因为我们是同一个灵魂，这就产生了悖论，他不能出现在我出现的地方。”

“你在我脑子里？”他警觉地问道。

“你听懂的只有这部分？”汤姆听起来有点恼怒。他摇了摇头，沉默了一会儿。

“为什么？”

“你需要睡眠……没有噩梦和幻象的那种。”

“你为什么关心？”他追问道。

“你的魔力因为精力虚脱正在收缩，如果你不能让它放松，可能会爆炸。坐在潜在危险旁边让我觉得很烦。”

好吧……不，永远别期待狗嘴里吐出象牙。

“那我希望你喜欢当枕头。”他狡猾地说道，突然挣脱那只手躺到了汤姆腿上。后者整个人都僵住了，哦啦啦。

他得意地笑了。

“你这个不尊敬人的家伙。”

“可是我觉得你爱我……”

“闭嘴睡吧。”

（汤姆视角）

他饶有趣味地看着睡着的男孩，他没有想到哈利会真的这么信任他。好吧，这让他很受用。哈利越信任他，这整件事就会越容易。更别说……他在他们之间建立了精神的通道。这可不是他在占哈利的便宜，是他没有问他创造这种悖论的副作用是什么不是吗？这种联系和这个魔法真的令人很烦。它让他的情绪都受到波动的牵连。好了，现在哈利暂时不会醒来，他正好也需要和他的追随者进行私下会谈。哈利真的需要睡眠，所以他也没做错什么，不是吗？这个笨蛋竟然都没有质问他说的关于灵魂的那些话。汤姆露出了微笑，手指卷起书页。他假装这是《黑魔法的兴衰》，但其实不是，这本书更加稀有，这是《最黑暗的魔法的秘密》。

毕竟，尽管来到了另一个时空，他也没忘记自己原来的时间。然后，他发现了一种叫魂器的东西。

门开了，他等的人走了进来。


	27. Chapter 27

第二十七章  
（泽维视角）  
他有些不安地走进休息室，对入眼的景象只停顿了最少的时间，阿费德就没有做到如此了。

“呃……我可以问为什么哈利躺在你的大腿上睡着了吗？”

“不可以。”汤姆回答道，示意他们在自己的座位上坐下。所有人都自觉地坐下了。

“你对他做了什么？”泽维小心翼翼地问道。汤姆的视线落到那个绿色眼睛的男孩身上，修长的手指随意地玩绕那些黑色的小卷。

“他只是睡着了。”他的主人安静地回答道。泽维不能自制地宽慰地叹了口气。他怀疑汤姆是真的在乎哈利，那种与他的性格不符的宽容向他展示了证据，但是这不代表在忍无可忍的情况下他不会情绪爆发。这不代表如果哈利决定回到那个黄金男孩的角色不会让他和他们一起被杀掉。

某种程度上来说，他受到的保护更多，也更加容易受伤。更多的保护是因为他竟然得到了斯莱特林继承人的关心，更容易受伤也是因为如此。如果汤姆憎恨一个人，他会恨到谋杀的地步，如果他爱一个人……也会走向极端。哈利看上去不是那种能够忍受被泡泡包起来呵护的人。

他拥有汤姆的兴趣，这既能令你保命，也为你打开了通往死神小屋做客的大门。这让他……担心。汤姆的性格让事情只有三种选择，战争，哈利的死，或者哈利永远不死。

他希望一切都能得到最好的解决。  
（哈利视角）  
他感觉自己慢慢地恢复了意识，头顶上有缓慢轻柔的细语，还有一种温暖的感觉。如果不算上用了魔药，这大概是许多年来他休息得最好的一次了。

“请原谅我，但是你真的觉得哈利会愿意这样做吗？”

睡意顿时全部离开了他，但他保持缓慢平缓的呼吸，闭着眼睛。他们在谈论他。

“你为什么觉得他会有选择呢？”汤姆的声音冷酷，只听得出最微弱的一点愉悦，“等他发现的时候，就已经没有时间挣扎了。”

“他不会喜欢的。”阿布拉萨斯小声说道。

“我不关心他喜不喜欢。他会照做。”

哈利必须咬住舌头才能忍住跳起来打断他的冲动。但是没用，汤姆的身体僵住了。他感觉少年黑魔王灼人的视线似乎要烧穿他的脸，哦，该死的条件反射的身体僵硬。

妈的，他知道了。

“你不知道偷听私人谈话是很失礼的吗？”汤姆柔和地问道。哈利知道演出结束了，睁开了眼睛。

汤姆的表情完全若无其事。

“你不知道在背后议论别人是很失礼的吗？”他突然坐直，回嘴道。

“萨拉查啊……”泽维想打圆场，“汤姆——”

“——你们走吧。”

“汤——”

“这是命令，泽维。你们全都出去，然后确保没有人进来。”汤姆指挥着，声音就像危险的毒蛇。“或者你们想早点结束这个假期？我把你们带来这里，也能轻易地把你们送走。闭好嘴注意你可以说什么。”

食死徒都安静地离开了。

他们安静地看了对方一会儿，哈利感觉就像心里突然被插了一把冰刀。

“你听到了多少？”汤姆问道。

“足够多。”他绷紧着身体，寻找他的魔杖。但手指摸到的只有空气，他猛地抬头，汤姆露出假笑，这更让他确定发生了什么。汤姆从口袋中抽出十三英寸的紫衫木，哈利的心跳加快了。

“我们为什么不谈谈呢？”斯莱特林继承人圆滑地建议道，哈利摇了摇头。

“没什么好谈的。”他冷漠地说道，汤姆的神情阴暗了。

“干嘛，你现在准备杀了我吗？”他盯着魔杖问道。

“你觉得我应该这样吗？”汤姆挑起眉毛，唇上浮现小小的微笑。他慵懒地将魔杖抬起，指向他的方向，哈利本能地后退了一步。魔杖直指他的心脏，可以逃脱的距离也太少了。

“我希望你不会。”他诚实地说道。

“我也希望我不会。”汤姆的回答让他惊讶极了。

“那就放下魔杖。”他不自觉地说道。汤姆让他们之间的距离消失，魔杖再次顶住了他的心口。

“我做不到。”

“为什么？”他仔细地看着比他年长的男孩。不知道为什么，在这种情况下，他反而不觉得害怕。没有自己想象中的害怕。他又退了一步，更多是因为空间被侵犯让他感觉不舒服。汤姆又跟了上来。他的背撞到了坚实的东西，但他不敢往后看。

“因为一旦我把魔杖移开，你就再也不会停留一秒。”汤姆的声音很冷淡。这倒是某点实话……

“你想做什么？我不会愿意接受的是什么事？”他问道。

“我的计划。”

他现在！一定是！故意的！

“真奇特啊，这件事我知道。”他气得叫了出来。汤姆摇了摇头，眼神变得严肃。

“我郑重地说明，我很抱歉。”

“为什么？因为你是个满口谎言而且不守规矩的混蛋吗？”哈利用蛇语骂道。汤姆的下巴收紧了，然后露出格外迷人的微笑。

“不，不是因为这个。是这个——一忘皆空。”

下一秒他的世界只剩下黑色。

（汤姆视角）

他看着在他脚下崩溃的男孩，叹了口气，将他扶起，回到先前睡在他腿上的姿势。他以后必须更加小心了，太多的记忆魔法会对哈利的大脑造成永久性的伤害，他不想那样。

他的大脑中出现一种模糊的像是后悔的感情，但他将那像蜘蛛网一样扫去了。

他是为了哈利的最好的结果行动的。

他小心地捡起刚刚放在一旁的书，继续读魂器的内容。

在这一年结束之前，一切都会步上正轨。


	28. Chapter 28

第二十八章

哈利感觉温暖又满足，头脑中有种安逸的平静。“你醒了吗？”一把非常温柔的声音问道，哈利缓缓地睁开眼睛，揉走最后的一点睡意。

“汤姆？”他坐起来问道，“我睡了多久？”

“几个小时，”斯莱特林继承人随意地回答道，“我的腿都麻了。你不知道你的脑袋有多重吧，尤其是里面只有空气的情况下。”哈利露出了一点假笑，“空气里有很多兔子制造的灰尘嘛，你不知道吗？”

汤姆翻了个白眼。“你没事吧？”泽维安静地问道。“我没事。”他露出微笑。“这大概是我好几个月来休息得最好的时候了……你为什么这么问？发生什么了吗？”

泽维尴尬地咧着嘴，支支吾吾。

“泽维就是个老母鸡，你不知道吗？”汤姆学着他先前的语调认真地说道。

其他的小蛇都笑了。他紧紧地盯着年轻的普林斯继承人。泽维对他露出了安抚的微笑。他放心了，但总觉得好像忘了什么，就是有这种感觉。

“当然，汤姆宝贝，我们都知道你心里深藏着浪漫，不像努力伪装的那样是个没有心脏的机器。”他嘲讽道，汤姆嗤笑了一声，“告诉那些在你的精神世界里制造灰尘的兔子，伊凡斯，我不觉得你还能承受失去更多有限的脑细胞了。”“嗷！看看，你说的话多么有趣啊！”哈利更加嘲讽地惊叹。

他很惊讶汤姆没有回应。

大概是在万圣节的前几天，一个包裹寄到他的寝室。这只是一个简单的棕色包裹，用绳子整洁地包好，没有一点特别。海德薇把它带了进来，上面没有署名，没有任何关于寄件人的标记或者暗示。只有一个H，一个黑色的大写字母H可以作为信息。

它无害地躺在他的床上，比起五分钟前他的猫头鹰突然扔进来的地方稍微藏起来了一点。他不确定该不该打开它——它有可能被诅咒过，可能是个门钥匙，或者……他自己听着都觉得自己有被害妄想症了，但是万一呢？

最后，好奇心获胜。

试过所有检查可能的伤害的咒语之后，他小心地解开绳子，这个过程很完美，让他很满意。手指触摸到的棕色包装纸又硬又厚，但是那个包裹很小。里面是一个黑色的小盒子，顶部贴着一张小纸条，对着了很多次，直到只有罗恩曾经很着迷的五十便士那么大。他看了看四周，然后抓紧机会把纸条打开。

好运。一个朋友。好好使用。

好吧，这真有用，这个信息也是用大写字母写的，没什么个人特点，甚至没有一种特别的笔，或者其他任何可以让他玩侦探游戏的东西。这个纸条还是用很普通的标准羊皮纸写的。

这让他沮丧。他打开盒子，然后忍不住眨了眨眼睛。躺在厚厚的天鹅绒垫子上的是一个小小的圆形物体，记忆球。

好吧，现在他觉得有点焦虑了。


	29. Chapter 29

第二十九章

“有人送了你一个记忆球？”赫敏问道，“真奇怪——你知道是谁吗？或者为什么？”

哈利耸了耸肩，在手掌中转动那个球，它是红色的，总是红色的。

“一点线索也没有，而且我不知道我忘了什么……”

“或许你忘记的就是你忘记了什么，”罗恩调皮地笑道。哈利微微弯起嘴角，但这不是罗恩说的这样。

“或许吧。”他让步了，微微皱起眉头。

球体中悬浮的红色星云真的让他焦虑了。真的。这肯定是重要的事情，不然他为什么会连着模糊的信息收到这个记忆球呢？他只希望想得起来这个重要的事是什么。

“你什么时候有记忆球了？”一个熟悉的声音问道。哈利往上面看，是汤姆。他耸了耸肩。

“昨晚。”他说，“让我很头疼。”

汤姆盯着那个球看了一会儿。

“我可以看看吗？”他伸出一只手。

哈利不知道为什么自己犹豫了。

他感觉少年黑魔王的紧密审视的视线烧灼着他的皮肤。他装作随意地把它递了过去。那一瞬间汤姆给他的感觉……不一样了。那是一种危险的感觉。当然，汤姆是汤姆，汤姆就是一直有种危险的感觉，但是这种危险更加让他警觉。

“你觉得我忘了什么？”他仔细地观察着对方，汤姆的眼睛看了他一眼，又看到这个球上。

“你的脑细胞？”他假笑着回答道。哈利眯起了眼睛。

“哦，你真好笑，”他嘲讽地评价道。汤姆咧嘴露出一种令人安心的笑，但那洁白的牙齿让他想到狼。

“我知道。”

他又研究了记忆球一会儿，然后突然把它扔了回来。那扔得很奇怪，只有哈利因为丰富的找球手经验才阻止了那个小球碎在桌子上。他感觉心中涌起一种奇怪的不安，这不是因为这是万圣节的前一天，当然这也让他有点神经过敏。他恨万圣节。这一天总有坏事发生，而且他痛恨必须去庆祝他父母死亡的一天。他的血液中突然蹿起一股凉意。他看着那个球沉思了一会儿，然后看向汤姆，那双眼睛很阴暗，太阴暗了。突然，他露出微笑，然后把记忆球收到口袋里。

“可能是某个人的玩笑吧。”他小心措辞地试图滑过这件事。

“有可能。”汤姆温和地说道，“最好别细想，哈利。”

很快夜晚降临，他坐在斯莱特林休息室里。记忆球仍然是亮红色的，就像一团被困在瓶子里的火焰。遗忘了什么的焦灼感挥之不去。他烦躁地把那个该死的球扔回口袋里。他有一半的心情想把它砸碎在墙上，另外一部分的理智和萦绕不去的不安阻止他这么做。

“你很焦虑。”汤姆无所事事地评论道，“做了噩梦？”

他抬起头，火光让汤姆的脸看起来年长了几岁，让他脸上的线条看上去更尖锐，严厉，冷酷。即使现在，他也可以感受到对方身边黑暗的魔法气息。

他不确定自己的心情是为之吸引还是感到抵触。这比那魔法本身更让他畏惧。他心里有一半想尖叫着从汤姆的所有举动的表象之下隐藏的无尽而纯粹的危险中逃开，另一半则渴望着它。他渴望危险，如同上瘾一般，只想离风暴的中心越来越近。

这让他觉得迷人。他摇了摇头，对自己的精神状态感到有点担心。汤姆有伏地魔没有的品质。他令人害怕，这是当然，但是他还非常令人讨厌。他就像一个冰冷的黑色空间，用那种魅惑的黑暗将你吸引进去，然后又因为深陷其中的牺牲品闪闪发光。

“明天就是万圣节了。”他回答。

“我们这一次是不是该试着不要杀死对方？”汤姆问道。哈利不确定他是在开玩笑，还是完全认真的。汤姆总是很难解读的。

“可以。”他假装有在考虑。汤姆嘲讽地苦笑了，然后因为注意的转移眼睛一亮，他想到了什么。

“我想……”汤姆停顿了一下。这足够让哈利谨慎起来，汤姆的犹豫是一个坏兆头，它通常意味着连面具大师也不完全确定自己该如何演绎。哈利微微紧张了起来，但没有动，又一次抬起了头。

“做什么？”他问道，很高兴自己的声音没有颤抖。

“你愿意和我一起去戈德里克峡谷吗？”

你说啥？


	30. Chapter 30

第三十章

哈利站在前廊，看着人群为了今晚的宴会从他身边走过。他心里感觉很奇怪——他不知道自己为什么会答应和汤姆一起去戈德里克峡谷，好吧，他知道为什么，但是这真的是理智的吗？……好吧，就是他的理智做出的选择。

但他就是觉得……汤姆问他，让他觉得很好。他还从来没有见过他父母的坟墓，他想，但从没……从来还没有人问过他想不想。没有人说要和他一起去……即使卢平也没有。他们似乎觉得他留在宴会上会更好，或者妈的，他们可能什么也没有想过。哈利紧张地扭着自己的手指。

他还是觉得很奇怪，他觉得汤姆和他一起去这件事很好（他自己也觉得不可思议！）。当然，汤姆肯定有他的打算，他总是这样，但他可以假装没有……他不想一个人去那个地方。那就是他心中的一种恐怖，一个阴霾，一道坎。他也不想被别人追问关于那天晚上的记忆，那不是富有意义的历史时刻，那只是他……汤姆就不会让他经历这种糟心事，他不是会问这种问题的人。那个地方也有他的记忆……某种程度上来说，那是一个对他们两个来说都有未完成的事的地点。

“哈利，”一个柔和的声音问候道。他只畏缩了一点，这是一个进步。万圣节总是让他精神绷紧到最大的限度，尤其是在汤姆身边，他恨这个节日。总是会有人冒出来想要杀他，已经是一个合理的有被害偏执情结的场合了。

“汤姆”他安静地回应，感觉这个斯莱特林的视线落在他身上，似乎在撕裂伪装，进行直抵灵魂的观察。

“你准备好了吗？”他问。哈利耸了耸肩。

“你呢？”他反问道，汤姆没有说话。

“走吧，去坐骑士巴士。”最后，还是哈利提出这个倡议。

他们在一个小巫师村庄前下车。哈利觉得他不是很喜欢骑士巴士。不过至少斯坦和艾尼在汤姆死亡威胁的凝视之后停止吵闹说万圣节有多么美好，再次见到他（“阿利”）有多么高兴。当斯莱特林继承人想的时候，他的视线简直有蛇怪的效果。风抚摸着他的脸颊，刺骨得像一个幽灵。这个夜晚很冷，夜幕已经垂下。

他们开始走路。哈利抑制不住想象伏地魔在多年以前也走过同样的路，这让他忍不住发抖，他很害怕。

“所以，动机是什么？”为了填补他们之间的空虚，哈利开口问道。现在他不想一个人和那些想法独处。汤姆看了他一眼。

“动机？”他慵懒地问道。

“对，动机。你为什么想看戈德里克峡谷，你为什么来这里？”他质问道。汤姆沉默了一会儿，他们身边路过一群去讨糖果的孩子。

“和你一样。”

“真的？”哈利很怀疑。

“那你觉得我有什么理由？”汤姆反问。

“我不知道。”他承认，“但我觉得不会就是为了看我父母的坟墓。”

汤姆露出了得意的假笑。

“你对那个房子没有兴趣吗？犯罪现场？”

哦……哦。

“我没有想过。”他诚实地低声说道。

他们路过一个老旧的战争纪念碑，哈利几乎看也没看，是被汤姆拉住了手臂才停了下来，那简直轻柔得不像他会有的举动。

“怎么了？”他问。汤姆用脑袋指了指雕塑，哈利顺着他的视线看过去，不禁睁大了眼睛。这和以前不一样了……他走近了一步，被他的父母和婴儿的塑像所吸引。“萨拉查……”他轻声呢喃。

汤姆没有说话，他没有打扰哈利……他似乎是在独自沉思，眼中闪过阴暗的光。哈利又看了一会儿，用力地摇了摇头，然后决定继续走。他们要先去墓地。

闪亮的墓碑让哈利的心没有任何激烈的感情。他感觉空虚，他从来没有如此实际地感到被剥夺，被掏空……现在他的父母因为伏地魔死去的事实离他更近了，在他面前毫不留情地当头痛击，让他的心无助地隐隐作痛。过了很久，他才意识到自己无花可献。一束玫瑰和百合被塞到他手里，他吓到了。猛地抬头，他发现汤姆在看着他，神情莫测。

“谢谢。”他喃喃道，沙哑的声音让他感到一丝尴尬。他蹲下身子，将那些花儿放在墓碑前面，看着那平整排列的字母……他闭上了眼睛，感觉脸颊滑过一些滚烫似火的液体，灼烧着冰冷的皮肤。

“你哭了。”汤姆指出。哈利的眼睛因为修长的手指抹去自己脸上的泪水的动作猛地睁开。汤姆正看着手上的泪珠，仿佛为之着迷。

“对。”哈利戒备地说道，“难道你没有哭过吗？”汤姆的视线从自己的指尖移到他的脸上。

“从五岁开始就没有了。”汤姆又低下了头，将指尖湿润的液体搓干。他的下一句话很轻，轻得哈利愿意的话可以假装没有听见，“对不起。”

“这不是你的错。”哈利喃喃道。“你不是他。”他感觉汤姆的视线又一次移到了他的身上。

“也不是你的。”汤姆说。

哈利挤出一个苦笑。

“我们真是和什么都不配。”

“的确。”汤姆轻声说道，视线仍严肃地盯着哈利，后者露出了稍微真诚一点的微笑。

“放松，反社会大佬，我是不会靠着你哭的。”汤姆笑了。

“感谢萨拉查，我还是有名声要维护的……”哈利发出了一点笑声，然后看着天空，重新冷静了下来。

他的父母会对他怎么想？会为他自豪吗？或者认为他是个叛徒，斯莱特林的毒蛇，然后把他抛弃？

“如果他们不的话，就是傻子。”汤姆安静地说道。“什么？”哈利问。“为你骄傲。如果不的话，他们就是傻子。”

“你是这么觉得的？”哈利问道，他不知道为什么自己会问汤姆这个问题——在所有可以询问的人之中，问了汤姆；他也还不知道他是怎么知道他的想法的。

“对。”

哈利又沉默了一会儿，或许是在大脑中和自己讲话，或许是在祈祷，汤姆没有出声。

“回家？”

“走吧。”

救命，他感觉恶心。


	31. Chapter 31

第三十一章  
（汤姆视角）

那幢房子年久失修，再加上火灾的影响，呈现落败的景象。有一丝不安冲上他的脊椎。

他感觉这个地方还有一种萦绕的魔力，充满怒意，充满怨气，将他向外驱逐。当然，它的力量太弱了，不足以达到这个目的，哈利甚至都没有注意到。但这还是让他有一些难受。这个已经被破坏的保护咒还认得他。它知道他真正的身份，不管哈利对此是怎么相信的。

他一直有在留心身边的男孩。他现在被身边的景象控制着，阴郁沉默。他们之间是沉默的，没有平常那种飞快的回复和互相嘲讽。这其实让他很不舒服，但是他们之间的相处也从没让他轻松过。他保持着沉默，不知道怎么和对方搭话，这太可笑了，他不是那种会在乎哈利的感受的人。哈利也知道。

早已终结的生活的痕迹仍然弥留在各处。这里有许多照片，还有一杯凉透的茶。他心里有些古怪的感觉，那不是后悔，或者同情，是一种陌生的感觉在骚动……是愧疚，又不是。这还是一种敬畏和渴望报仇的冲动。

哈利没有看他，他在过度认真地研究这个房屋的每一处。不仅对他，这个地方对哈利来说也坐立难安。他们两个之间的空气僵硬难受。这个地方已经是个没剩下什么的废墟了，很快就会崩塌。只是魔法的缘故，木头还没有腐烂。

他们走上了楼梯。

汤姆感觉心里膨胀着一种期待，饥渴和焦虑混合的情绪。他的魔力已经开始发酵了。马上，就差一点，就是那个地方……他模糊地感知到未来的自己一定走过过这些台阶，在同样的夜晚……但是不同的情景。他发现自己并没有什么情绪上的反应，但他忍不住想自己或许应该有一些冷漠麻木以外的感受。哈利站在那扇门外，他的手微微地颤抖。他在犹豫，无助。

“这就是那间房间。”哈利说道。汤姆仔细地看着他。

“你记得？”他问道。哈利的头微微倾斜，表示肯定的答复。他的胃又开始有种被攥住的感觉，像被极其凶恶的野兽撕咬啃啮。汤姆往前走了一步，他没有错过哈利退缩的反应。但是这个令他着迷的绿眼睛谜团并没有从他面前躲开，这个反应让他心里有种……说不出的感觉。看着哈利似乎被黏在这个位置，犹豫不决，无法向前，他决定自己推开那扇废弃的门。这里以前会是一个不错的房子。“如果你想的话，可以待在外面。”他安静地说道。哈利看了他一眼，这是第一次，他看到那双祖母绿的眼睛在黑暗中闪光。

“我也要进去……我，我必须得看。”他轻声说道。和他一样。哈利也必须去看。

他走了进去。

（哈利视角）

他跟在汤姆身后小心地走进了那间房间，恶心和悲伤还有一点恐惧像冰霜侵蚀着他的心，造成绞痛的感觉。他不确定自己期待看到什么，但不是这破败的房间，肯定不是。

红色和金色的油漆从墙上脱落，婴儿床完全已经坏掉了，木碎散落一地。半个房间都已经消失，他们可以看到街道和外面的田野。半个屋顶被掀翻，就像巨人的大手曾经袭击过这里。这看起来就像被炸弹击中过一样。或者，这就是……他的大脑提供了他并不想要的答案——一个反弹的杀戮咒。

他的眼前闪过绿光。脑子里充满尖叫的声音。他只知道那种窒息的声音肯定是自己发出来的，因为汤姆，本来在他前面几步的地方，突然转回头紧张地看着他。

“我们可以把室内重新装饰一下……”年轻的黑魔王说道。哈利不知道是该因为这句话给对方施一个毒咒，还是抱着他感激他打破了这该死的沉默。

“你的脸就是很好的装饰。”他不愉快地说道。汤姆挑起了眉毛，但谢天谢地没有理会他这糟糕的回话。哈利往前走了几步，站到汤姆旁边，他几乎期待什么重大的事件发生，比如说因为过去的记忆浮现而晕倒，或者别的什么……但是什么也没有，有的只是诡异的感觉。他的身体微微地颤抖，他听得见他们的声音，他听得见他的母亲祈求那个人放他一马。不，他记得他们只是因为……摄魂怪。他为什么就不能拥有一个快乐的家庭，妈的，为什么！？

“你还好吗？”汤姆问道。

“我很好。”他条件反射地回复道，然后才停下来，“我以为这里可能还有更多的东西。”他承认。

“有点令人扫兴，是吧？”汤姆的话让他惊讶地看了对方一眼，原来他的想法和他一样？汤姆的眼睛冷漠地扫过房间，然后突然停了下来，他僵住了。

哈利顺着他的视线，微微捏起了拳头。一件袍子，黑色的——毫无疑问，是伏地魔的。它已经被婴儿床的碎片撕裂了。汤姆顷刻之间就到了旁边，搜寻着口袋。哈利感觉这个景象让他难受极了，他转过身，有种极其恶心的感觉。他不自觉地将视线再次投向对方，汤姆真的在口袋里找出了什么。

“那是什么？”他不能自制地问道。汤姆伸出手向他展示，哈利的视线对上对方的眼睛，“这是……”他突然停了下来，感觉极度不安。

“一个记忆球。”汤姆柔和地说完。在他说话的同时，球里的烟雾变成血红的颜色。

他们到底忘记了什么？

这该死的让人抓狂的世界。


	32. Chapter 32

第三十二章

“我的天哪！你们两个都去哪了？！”

哈利早该知道他和汤姆无法顺利地回到休息室，哦，这些人有太多要问的了，烦。汤姆的眼睛扫视着面前的教授们而变得阴沉。“所以，你们去了哪里？”麦格眼中充满担忧地问道。说真的，哈利对她并不是特别生气。

“哦，米勒娃，你对波特先生还能期待什么呢？他会关心除了自己以外的其他人吗——”斯内普奚落道。

“——西弗勒斯，够了。”他的院长大声打断道。呃，他睡在斯莱特林，那麦格还算是他的院长吗？哦，必须算，毕竟不是她就是那个油腻的黑蝙蝠了，他可受不了。“波特先生，里德尔先生？”她有些许怀疑地看着他们俩。

他们都没有开口。

“孩子们？你们为什么没有参加宴会？”邓布利多虚情假意的关心让他捏起了拳头。

“真的令人很惊讶，”哈利尖锐地回答道，“我竟然不想在我父母被谋杀的日子去参加宴会，坐着喝喝南瓜汁什么的……我知道这很令人吃惊，不过……”他没办法不冷漠。

如果不是极其了解汤姆，或者说，和他确实有一种精神联系，他不会注意到对方唇上转瞬即逝的微弱变化，那不算一个笑……但是比起其他的情感，好笑和得意更加恰当。那只是一闪而过的表情，留下的还是平常政治家一般难有破绽的收敛。

麦格的脸都变白了，她很害怕。斯内普看上去也震惊了，黑色的眼睛不安地打转。哈利看向了一边，他觉得很不舒服。

“你去了戈德里克峡谷？”邓布利多敏锐地问道，“和他？”

“他和我一起去的事实有什么问题吗？”汤姆冷酷地问道。哈利可以感觉到他隐藏的不满。

“你是伏地魔，不是吗？”邓布利多毫不留情地说道。哈利的魔法开始焦躁了。

“他只是一个青少年而已，你这个老山羊！”他愤怒地吼了出来，汤姆的视线一下子投到他的脸上，他可以感受到那种仿佛有形的沉重的考量，仿佛透视着他的灵魂进行观察。

“这也不是说他是无辜的。”校长安静地说道。他看上去悲伤而遗憾，同情，萨拉查，这真是让哈利的脾气忍无可忍。

“但这就是说他还不能对他没有经历的五十年间发生的那些鬼事负责。”他尖叫道。

“你在袒护他。”麦格不敢相信地叫道，他看着她，神情平静。

“对。”他，在万圣节的这一天，袒护汤姆，这个古怪的事实沉重地横在他们之间。

最后，他们能够离开了。

汤姆坐在休息室里，惊人的安静，简直就像被人控制了一般。他的手中攥着那个充满红烟的记忆球。

“你觉得这是什么意思？”哈利的视线终于离开了火堆，问道。汤姆看了他一眼，然后又看向记忆球。

“你知道为什么你会有一个记忆球了吗？”他反问道，“是谁给你的？”

“不，”哈利摇了摇头，“你有什么想法吗？”汤姆看了那个球一会儿，在修长的手指尖优雅地转动着它。

“记忆球有两个用途，”他开口，像切换到了授课的模式，“最常用也最广为人知的是里面的烟雾会在你忘记了什么的时候提醒你，变成红色。”

“另一个呢？”他问。汤姆的视线再一次落到他身上，尖锐而严肃。在那知晓一切的神情之下，掩藏着一种奇怪的情感……

“他们说记忆球可以储存记忆……那些被人遗忘的秘密。”

“比如被‘一忘皆空’的内容？”

“对。”汤姆肯定道。

“所以你觉得这里有伏地魔失去的记忆？”他问道，一种不安的感觉涌上心头。他突然想起来，是什么让他不安——“嘿，我有一个记忆球，总是红色的……”他沉默了一会儿，汤姆微微歪头，“那就是说我被人施了一忘皆空？”

“你总是急着把我往好的方向想，哈利。”汤姆安静的说道。

“……你是说我之前说的话吗？”哈利问道，“对邓布利多说的？你的话题换得太快我跟不上了。”汤姆微微得意地笑了，表情变得严肃。

“你真的觉得我不是伏地魔？”

哈利现在觉得不舒服了，他不想在万圣节进行这场谈话。

“不，你是汤姆里德尔。不管了，这——”

“你这个白痴。”汤姆温柔地说道，哈利咬住了牙齿。

“谢谢，我们不能都是天才吧。”他现在觉得很烦了，站了起来，汤姆也站了起来。

“你对我的乐观让我……受宠若惊。”他开口，“但你这是危险的否认事实。”

“你这是什么意思？”哈利问道。

“汤姆.马沃罗.里德尔。我是领主伏地魔。”

哈利抱起了手臂。

“对，换一下字母的顺序，这个我已经知道了”他生硬而不爽地说道，假装打了个呵欠，“我现在想去睡觉了——”汤姆抓住了他的手臂。

“哈利，”汤姆的声音听起来有点愉快，

“什么？”哈利紧张了起来，他想把他扯开，汤姆的视线紧紧地凝视着他。

“别。”最后他说道，“别对我想得太好——至少别把我当成好人，因为我不是。我不关心其他人。你越早意识到这一点，越不容易希望落空。”他松开了手。

“所以你是想让我放弃认为你不是个无可救药的神经病恶魔？”哈利平静地问道，“我们是怎么开始这个话题的？”

“不，我是在叫你不要期待奇迹。”

“哦，好吧，我没有。”

“那就好。”

“嗯。”哈利补充道，“但是奇迹并不是不会发生。”

“哦？”汤姆挑起眉毛，“它什么时候发生过？”

“嗯……”哈利耸了耸肩。

“这是万圣节，没有人过来杀我，我会说这是个小小的奇迹。”

他在汤姆回答之前转身，离开。


	33. Chapter 33

第三十三章

他早该知道平静的时间不会太长，万圣节总会有坏事发生——汤姆肯定兴奋死了，这正好证明了他奇迹不会发生的理论。萨拉查啊，他抑郁死了。

他感觉有手在强烈地摇晃他的肩膀，逼迫他恢复意识。在他睁开眼睛的瞬间，痛苦地撕扯他喉咙的尖叫被呛到的声音取代。他的枕头和衬衫上全是血，额头仿佛在燃烧。泽维和汤姆是离他最近的。他眨了眨眼睛，试图平息升起的不安。食死徒袭击公开了，这场战争正式开始了——斯莱特林们都看着他。

“感谢上帝，”阿费德重重地叹了口气，“我们已经试着把你弄醒五分钟了。”

真的？哈利微微呻吟道，感觉头晕目眩。他可以感觉到汤姆那种极具穿透力的视线。他立刻跳了起来，无视那种世界天旋地转得要把他甩出去的感觉。汤姆几乎像闪电一样挡在他面前，紧紧地抓住了他。

“哈利？”他问道，哈利的视线抬到他的脸上，“怎么了？”他的语气强硬，“你一般不会流血。”

“一般也不会有食死徒的公开袭击。”他尽可能冷静地回答。

他觉得自己听起来是冷静的，但是内心却翻滚着激烈的情绪，他的肌肉和大脑都已经在行动的边缘，他没有办法停歇——他听见房间里有人吸了一口气，藏起叹气。尖叫又开始在大脑中爆发，不安又侵占了他整个心神。他不能在这里什么都不做，他得——他不能坐在这里。

“现在有一场袭击？”德拉科问道，声音中完全没有平日的傲慢。哈利感觉心里翻滚着同情。

“你是不是爱死万圣节了。”他想要拖着调子慢悠悠地讽刺，但他的声音听起来太小太不安了。天哪，他讨厌这种感觉。他的眼睛发热地扫过这间房间，视线落在门上。“别等我了，”这一次他是慢悠悠地说的。他推开他们，咽下自己的不安，清醒的每一瞬间他都能看到世界正在煎熬中不安。

“不，你不能出去，”汤姆叫道，魔杖顷刻而出。一个人穿着睡衣都能看起来这么危险，其实还蛮好笑的。哈利僵住了。

“有人正在死去。”他叫道，“我不能期望你关心，但是我在乎！”

“半夜冲到食死徒袭击的现场不是你的责任。”汤姆的声音也是假装的平静。“回去睡觉。”

“是又不是有什么区别？反正最后现场都会找上我不是吗？”他指着自己的伤疤愤怒地叫道，“记住，我是一个活着的行走的伏地魔的精神链接！”

“有趣，我记得。”汤姆奚落道，“毕竟我才是最后接收到你和他两个人的想法的人。告诉我，你具体打算怎么帮助那些‘无辜’的人？你都不能在输给未来的我的大脑之前靠近战场。”这个质问让哈利瞪起了眼睛。

“我会想办法的。”他只剩下愤怒，汤姆的魔力开始发出声音了，每一秒那种黑暗都更加具体。“请让我离开。”哈利冷漠地说道。汤姆笑了，充满嘲讽。

“你知道没有我的魔法你坚持不了一秒钟吗？”他说道，“我和他的悖论是唯一能阻止你倒在地上尖叫的存在。”

“汤姆——”阿布拉萨斯弱弱地喊了出声。斯莱特林继承人无视了他，仍然嘲讽地笑着，推开了门。

“武运昌隆，英雄。”汤姆继续道，眼中闪烁着难以辨认的情绪，哈利冲了出去，既生气又烦躁。他的头很痛，肌肉也因为伏地魔在使用钻心剜骨而疼痛（该死的为什么这些咒语不是针对他的，他却也得感觉得到？）他现在不能再分心去处理这个年少的黑魔王了。

“好，”他大叫道。他感觉到汤姆在他离开宿舍的那一瞬间粗暴地抽回自己的魔法，他不得不忍住惊叫。上帝啊，真的很疼。他闭了一会儿眼睛，但还是往前走着。他拒绝让里德尔那个混蛋看着他受苦而快乐。

感觉意识开始模糊的时候他已经穿过了大半个休息室了，他感觉大脑中的尖叫和哭喊更清晰了。他总是看到伏地魔。每一次绿光划出优雅的弧线，就多一具尸体倒到地上。他已经要吐了。他感觉自己在发抖，就像高烧一样。他恨万圣节。他真的是太天真，太乐观才会觉得他可以度过一个没有濒死威胁的节日。他的视野正在变黑，心里翻腾着绝望焦虑和厌恶自己的感觉。

他必须做点什么，为什么他会这么弱小无力，什么都不能做到。他没有用。斯莱特林休息室在他周围旋转，他想吐。他的大脑抽痛。除了死亡，鲜血和废墟，一无所有。

（汤姆视角）  
他看着哈利在门附近倒下，像一个破布娃娃。他感觉泽维乞求的目光焦灼地盯着他的后背，他皱起了眉。

“干什么？”他低声问道。泽维吓到了，看起来像是因为被他抓到现行感到内疚，他把目光移开，沉默地看着他光着的脚。汤姆训斥地看着泽维，最后穿过房间，走到哈利痛苦地蜷缩着的地方。

天杀的波特。固执，冲动，高尚的傻子。他让自己的魔法再次包裹住对方，冷淡地看着排斥反应生效。过了一会儿，绿色的眼睛睁开了，心神不安而包含戒备，像被浸泡在痛苦的泉水之中。

“你这么固执。”他责备道，声音比预想的更加温柔。他的怒火好像都消失了——他对哈利总是没完没了地冲出去扮演英雄感到生气，他总是他的敌人。也是他的朋友。一个小小的声音在他心里说道，被他再次无视。他是个精神变态，他是说临床上的定义——他不关心也感受不到正常人的共情或者道德心。但是，他也的确有这些东西，不管多扭曲或者多微小。只是通常没有表达或者考虑的机会，之类的。

哈利对他眨了眨眼睛，那双眼中的情感是混乱的——汤姆可以清楚地感受到，就像哈利感受到未来的他那样。愧疚。自我厌恶，如此多的自我厌恶。无助。愤怒。这些情感都强烈到他可以在舌尖上品味。还有悲伤。他为每一个战争中逝去的生命感到悲伤。萨拉查啊，多么纯洁的烈士，他会让自己被杀掉的。

“我得做些什么。”哈利坚持着，眼神已经涣散而迷离。汤姆感觉胸中有什么在摇摆，不是他的心。不。他不想有同情心。他可能只是睡得不好，吃了什么东西，或者……就是客观的异常。

“我知道。”他安静地说道，他的确知道。他知道哈利有多想帮忙。

“我恨万圣节。”哈利的声音更加苦涩了。汤姆感觉自己的嘴角微微弯了起来，不是同情，是差不多的东西。

“我知道。”他重复道。哈利盯着地板，再次抬头时眼中还是熟悉的坚定。在他开口之前汤姆都知道他要说什么了。

“你想我教你大脑封闭术。”他柔和地说道。哦，这给了他很多可操作的空间。哈利仰视着他。

“我知道。”他模仿道。汤姆差点笑了。

“我们明天再说。”他变出一个桶，觉得哈利看起来要吐了。

这个夜晚会很长。


	34. Chapter 34

第三十四章

哈利那天早上的心情太不好了。

他的脑袋从来没有这样疼过，一阵一阵快让他瘫痪的痛苦让他感觉自己的头盖骨仿佛是被撬开谁都可以欺负的。他最后把自己变成了一副墨镜，因为烦人的光线驱使他这么做。但是这并没有起到什么作用。

在其他斯莱特林醒来之前他就离开了房间。短时间发生的事情太多了，离开光明的阵营，金妮奇怪的反应（她去年还不是这样的，他问了罗恩能不能去调查一下，因为这不正常，她有可能是被施了恶咒，或者别的什么的。或许是因为看到汤姆，想起有创伤性经历的一年级让她情绪失控，什么的。）戈德里克峡谷，两个记忆球的该死的东西，还有天杀的死亡威胁名单，他这才想起来这还在汤姆那里。

他感觉汤姆知道的比表露的更多，这解释了他为什么能解释记忆球的两种作用，还有对自己紧迫的视线。他感觉就像一直被试探着，这让他很是不安。还有食死徒袭击和战争正式开始这件小事。多大点事。哦，还有他手臂上那条不可信任的小蛇。他有的时候有种刺痛的感觉，很可能是汤姆搞的鬼。

这很诡异，因为汤姆不是那种得了便宜见好就收的人，而这显然是汤姆占了便宜，因为这真的太他妈像黑魔标记了。萨拉查啊。他真的有时很憎恶他的人生。他重重的叹了一口气，揉着自己的头发。这些事情堆在一起听起来简直太不真实了。还有很多没有解开的迷团……或者说他没有继续留意。他了解汤姆，这些事并不是必须解开的，只是潜伏在身边，扰乱他的心神，像提线木偶的绳子一样预备着随时拉紧，把他控制。他停在走廊前面，被这个想象的情景吓了一跳。不吉利，太不吉利了。

命运恨他。

他走进大礼堂，一片死寂。斯莱特林们已经坐在了他们的桌边，视线紧迫地观察着他。好耶，更令人紧张了。他可真是个幸运男孩。他不确定自己是应该因为这要命的偏头痛的缓解烦躁还是宽慰，他猜这是因为汤姆的靠近。

妈的，他这么依赖汤姆，这让他害怕。他得和他谈谈那些大脑封闭术的课程。

“波特先生！”一个魔法部的官员匆匆忙忙地跑向了他，手里拿着纸笔迫不及待地要做记录。“我们需要你的帮助。”哈利收起了下巴。

“你需要我的帮助？”他冷漠地重复道，挑起眉毛，“终于决定说我不是一个满口谎言渴望关注的精神分裂症患者了？真是贴心。”

那个官员一时慌了，然后准备好了长篇大论来安定自己。

“魔法部部长希望和你讨论一下去年发生的事情，他相信你会有一些对找到在那个人恢复力量之前打败他的方法的有用的信息。”官员的表情似乎在暗示他应该为此感到荣幸，哈利立即反感了起来。

今天真是惊喜纷呈的一天。

“那么，他可以通过普通的方式预约，看看我会不会答应。”

官员不敢置信地看着他。

“你是哈利波特啊，不是吗？”

圆胖难看的眼睛怀疑地扫过他的额头。

“不好意思，我是。”他毫无波动地回答，“现在，如果你允许的话，我……”他从那个男人身边走开，走向绿色的餐桌。

“你知道别人和我说大难不死的男孩倒向黑暗一方的时候，我和他们说他们疯了……但是现在我猜这是空穴来风。”官员讽刺地说道。哈利停住了，感觉他的脾气要爆炸。

“这，”他用闲谈的语气说道，“就是我讨厌魔法部的原因。”他转过身，魔力在燃烧。“你和你的部长，一群腐败无能的饭桶，除了散布荒谬可笑的谣言驱散原本可能合作的盟友来维护自己的权威和正义，你们还做了什么？连用卑鄙来形容你们我都不屑，你还敢和我谈空穴来风！告诉部长或你的其他什么王八蛋同事，如果他们想要我的帮助，就改改自己的作风，你们让我作呕。”他深吸了一口气，试图控制脾气，“我现在看了整整一个晚上的食死徒袭击，头很痛。”他又回到了闲谈的嘲讽语调，“所以，在我看到更多促使你们真的严肃地去对待这场战争的事件之前赶紧麻溜地滚蛋。梅林，告诉你们怎么治理国家真的不是我的责任。”

官员在那之后很快就离开了。

他坐下，汤姆投以观察的目光。

“真的头很痛？”他用他的话问他，哈利摇了摇头，不想再谈。

“大脑封闭术……”他提起，斯莱特林继承人歪了歪头。

“今晚，如果你想的话。”

“代价？”他谨慎地问道。汤姆看着他，脸上浮现小小的得意的假笑。

“嗯，你这次有注意自己在干什么，真是惊人的进步。”

哈利怒视着他，汤姆的假笑加深了，然后消失。

“我觉得让我们能好好睡一整晚的觉就是很好的回报了。”他说，“只要你不要在上课的时候给我脸色和脾气。”哈利盯着他看了一会儿。

“好吧。”他同意道。

“很好，”他们达成了共识，汤姆转回去吃他的早餐，这个景象让哈利难受。

“你现在怎么还吃得下东西？”哈利喃喃道。汤姆头也没抬。

“因为我饿了。闭嘴吃点东西——或者你准备当个懦夫出去呕吐？”

“不。”哈利生气了，但他没有做出任何碰触面前的餐盘和食物的动作。竟然是足够的道德让一个人因为看了一整晚的屠杀之后没有食欲而难受……

“随便你。”汤姆退让了，但哈利注意到他看了自己一会儿，然后视线回到刚才在看的书——一本关于记忆的书。

剩下的早餐时间平安无事，兰斯彻奇，泽维和德拉科开展了如何辨认一个人有没有失去记忆的讨论，因为在食死徒袭击中大量的生还者都被清除了记忆。

这点醒了他，记忆。

他的手摸上口袋里的记忆球。


	35. Chapter 35

第三十五章

那天很晚的时候他才终于找到了独处的时间。

脑袋中一直持续的抽痛减轻了些许，但他还是感觉疼痛在精神中潜伏，像一只安静的黑豹，等待着袭击的机会。

锁上废弃教室的门后，他把红色的记忆球从口袋里取出来。它在他手里有种冰冷，确实的感觉，玻璃依偎着他手掌的轮廓。他有点犹豫，不知道取回这些记忆是否正确，但还是把球砸向了地面。

它立刻碎开，因为烟雾升起嘶嘶作响，那烟雾将他包裹其中。旋转的记忆冲进他的大脑，他跌到地上，一只手抱着头，另一只支撑着身体。汤姆。魔杖。一忘皆空。计划。睡眠。抱歉。他不敢相信那个混蛋竟然抹去了他的记忆，狗蛋。

只过了几分钟，这个过程就结束了，这让他有点扫兴，视野随着烟雾的散去恢复清晰，剩下的只有地上的碎片，刺伤了他的皮肤，恢复到之前装着烟雾时一样的红色。他抬起手，小声地骂了一声，用魔杖修复这些伤口。

施完咒语之后，碎片中间的一小张纸片吸引了他的注意力。他微微皱着眉将它捡起，然后一屁股坐下。哇，恢复记忆还挺累人的，大家都知道吗？他的精力都被记忆恢复这件事榨干了，他喜欢这样想，而不是认为这是遮盖了那些记忆的冰冷的黑色的锅……汤姆。妈的。他小心地打开那张纸，害怕脆弱的羊皮纸会被他撕碎。这和之前那张纸条一样全是用大写字母写的。

哈利，我觉得我必须道歉。这些记忆是你应当正当拥有，却被错误地剥夺的，我只能想象你会有多不安。遗忘或许是更舒服的选择？不管怎样，现在你知道了真相。从第一次见面开始我从来就不怎么喜欢你，但是每天晚上都看到你之后，我对你的一些误解得到了改变。我们已经不是过去的自己了。我们都变了。

我严肃地相信一个人总该被提醒自己将陷入的是怎样的处境。对我们大多数人来说，这已经太迟了——我们没有选择，但我所有的道德心都敦促着我，不能放任他夺走你的。你不应该盲目地面对他，因为用极佳的视力去面对这个人都是极其困难的，至少这是我的理解。重点是，波特，社会已经夺走了我在这场战争中的选择，我的机会，和我的未来，但你还有你的。我不能看着你将它浪费在缺乏信息造成的错误决定或者里德尔精心准备的欺骗之下。所以，享受你正常的记忆，做出明智的选择。在你看完之后这张纸条会自动烧毁，我不敢冒险让它被发现，这会导致我生命的终结。

真挚的，德拉科.马尔福

哈利的第一想法是这一定是个玩笑，德拉科.马尔福送他记忆球，那个从一年级开始就讨厌他的傲慢自大的马尔福，那个滑稽可笑的雪鼬马尔福。这不像真实的，但是这些信息太真实了，而且让他的心都凉了。那马尔福是一个食死徒？不可能，但卢修斯……天哪。德拉科很有可能已经被锁死在内部圈层中了，不管他愿不愿意。他一直都看上去像个装腔作势的任性的贵族富二代。

但是，哈利自己也一直都看上去像格兰芬多的黄金男孩。德拉科是对的，人都在变。他看着纸片在自己的手中化为灰烬，然后用魔法将剩下的烟雾和玻璃碎片都清扫干净。

他有一半想用魔杖指着自己的脑袋将自己再一忘皆空一次。汤姆，汤姆怎么能这样对他！这真是个愚蠢的问题。汤姆可是长成了伏地魔这个非同凡响的变态杀人黑魔王的人。对汤姆这个毫无道德准则的人来说这已经算十分令人吃惊的仁慈了。他可以逼着他就范，迫使他沉默——哈利手上都有他的印记了，不是吗？哈利突然震惊了，是汤姆，汤姆告诉了他记忆球可以储存记忆。汤姆也警告了他不要期望自己变成好人。啊，他现在混乱了，妈的。

这就像这个斯莱特林刻意扰乱了他的大脑。但是更恐怖的是，不论他怎么努力，都无法认为汤姆就是伏地魔。他不是。他不能是。他的大脑根本不能接受这个想法。但汤姆为什么警告他？这没有道理。他感觉自己像逐渐被拉紧牵引线的木偶，这种感觉让他非常不安。

最糟糕的是，他想不到一种阻止汤姆成为伏地魔的方法。一种都不行。他不确定他能不能，或者甚至说会不会这样做。汤姆说得对，他们都在尝试转化彼此，这比锁链更紧密地将他们联合在一起。他不敢放弃，他的整个灵魂都压在改变汤姆，让伏地魔无从出现上了。而汤姆从最开始就对他的目的一清二楚。

事情真是混乱。

他把魔杖重新收回皮带上，心不在焉地整理好袍子。他的大脑中堆积的事情就像回环放置的危险的巨大多米诺骨牌阵。

他试图从好的一面去看。汤姆也不能轻易抽身，他在转化哈利这个努力上冒着同样大的风险。好吧，他不太确定这算不算一个好的方面。但是这还是有意义的不是吗？他不可能一直是在按着精密的剧本表演吧，一定有一些事情是真实的……如果他和汤姆在一起的每一个瞬间，每一句话都只是精心呈现的演出…他根本不敢想象。

这已经显然超出他能理解的范畴了。但他必须努力做出改变——他必须得，因为他早就已经越过可以回头的点了。他叹了口气，感觉头痛又在恢复。

或许他应该等明天脑子舒服一点了再和汤姆上大脑封闭术的课程。但是他必须得学，不学就是睁着眼睛继续看整夜的尸体……大脑封闭术！他突然被一种闪电般的恐怖击中。

大脑封闭术意味着汤姆会看到他的大脑。就现在，就今天。

啊。


	36. Chapter 36

第三十六章

离大脑封闭术的课只有十分钟了，留给哈利做决定的时间实在不多。是去上课然后和汤姆对峙？还是假装忘记有这个约定？后面这个选项的吸引力要大得多，可是实在太不可行了，汤姆不会相信他突然丧失了记忆。

而且，如果他不去找这个年轻的黑魔王，根据往常的经验，对方会找上门来。妈的。算了，他上，就算汤姆特别叮嘱过他不要有脾气和脸色……妈的。什么意思。哈利确定他们对这两个词有不同的定义。

太难了。平时其他斯莱特林都反复评价说他对汤姆的小脾气多得吓人，萨拉查知道，他被惹急的时候更加有脾气。而他现在，非常，生气。他可能不能把汤姆和伏地魔当成一个人，但是这不代表他不能认为汤姆是个偷人记忆的混蛋。

他深呼吸，收紧下巴，闭上眼睛，试图冷静。他必须表现如常。汤姆不能知道是谁送他的记忆球。他有信心对付汤姆的情绪无常，但他不敢冒上德拉科.马尔福的险。谁能想到他现在会为保护那个雪鼬付出呢？生活真是无常。

都是汤姆的错。好吧，大脑封闭术。走吧，有求必应的有求必应屋。

……他能不能还是选择暂时一忘皆空自己？

他没有敲门就走进了房间，把自己的包放在桌子上。汤姆看了过来，目光机敏。

“好了，赶紧开始吧。”哈利说。

“你听起来很着急，还有其他更重要的地方要去吗？”汤姆平淡地问道。哈利愣了，一只手揉上自己的头发。

“没，没……就是累了。”他软弱地说道。

汤姆的脑袋歪到一侧。哈利希望自己保持了面无表情。

“那我就信了吧，坐吧。”

哈利犹豫了，很犹豫，但还是坐进了对面的座位。尽管很多人不信，但他真的不会因为汤姆让他不要做某件事就刻意去做。当然，他很少听从指令，但是他现在关心汤姆可以给他的东西多过避免‘服从’对方。坐下又没什么大不了的，所以他坐下了，如果是什么他真正在意的事，他就会听从自己的意愿。汤姆也是这样，他也希望汤姆这样。这好像一个不正常的规则，但是他们两个都觉得很好。

“在开始之前，你对大脑封闭术有什么了解？”汤姆问道。

“我知道这是一种用于精神的魔法，用来保护一个人的大脑不受入侵或威胁，相反的一面就是摄神取念，”他看了汤姆一眼，“我知道你两样都很擅长。”

汤姆的嘴唇微微弯起。

“我不仅是擅长，哈利。”他拉长调子慢悠悠地说道。

“哇，你好谦虚啊。”哈利挤出一个笑，希望看起来不太假。他脑子里有太多担心了，他应该用一个一忘皆空把这个课程从脑子里清除出去，直到不合适上课了再想起来。

一忘皆空，呵，一忘皆空。

汤姆的眉头微微皱了起来。

“怎么了？”哈利问道，心跳猛烈地撞击肋骨，就像被抓住的金色飞贼一样。

“你看起来不专心。”汤姆指出。

“你到底打不打算教我？”他平静地问道。

“是因为那场袭击吗？让你不安的是这个吗？”汤姆令人紧张地追问道。

“没事，我们现在到底上不上这个课？你知道，这才是我来的原因。”

“或许还有其他事情让你头疼？”

汤姆的样子让他恼火得超出可以自制的地步。

“你能不能别管了！”他叫道，“不管你是怎么乱想的，我的生活不是每一件事都是你应该乱管的事！”

汤姆惊讶地挑起了眉毛，眼神逐渐阴暗。

“请问你说什么？”他的语气十分危险。哈利生气地站着，把包背回肩上。

“说真的，汤姆，你到底想从我这里得到什么？”

“从你这里得到什么？”汤姆重复道，“我们不是已经谈过这个问题了吗？”

“你不只想转化我。”哈利强硬地说道。汤姆眨了眨眼睛，脸上出现慵懒的假笑。

“是什么令你这么想的？”尽管脸上带着假笑，但是哈利知道汤姆的情绪现在完全不是愉快或者觉得好笑。那双眼睛冰冷坚硬得像钻石。终于有一次，他不在乎自己的举动会有什么后果了。

他沉默地挽起袖子，露出上臂。他很清楚这个小蛇有很大的可能是套住他的项圈。

“哦对，我差点都忘了。”哈利收紧下巴。这个该死的混蛋。他不可能忘了，他们都知道。

“我信你。”他嘲讽道。汤姆的手指弯了起来，好像渴望抓住自己的魔杖。哈利露出假笑，脑子里有一部分在叹气，他现在在故意激怒汤姆了。

“你知道我怎么想吗？”汤姆突然冷酷地说道，“我们不如先处理了你的小脾气然后再处理这件事。”

“不，不，”哈利装作活泼地说道，“我可不想浪费你的时间。我真的想走了，真的。你到底要不要教我啊，聪明人，你知道一切的事，对吧？”

汤姆的手这次握紧了拳头。

“你今天到底怎么回事？”他往前走了一步，一边观察，一边质问。汤姆的情绪很难解读，看起来像是担心，但是哈利知道不是。

“没事。”他微笑道。“我怎么会有事呢？我喜欢每天晚上看人被折磨然后死掉，真的好开心哦，是不是？哦，可能是十七岁的时候我可能会因为一个变态杀人狂想杀我所以就死掉这个事实让我很担心。哦，还有，或许，我只是说或许，是因为有人总是想控制利用欺骗我。我怎么知道呢？我忘记了。”

汤姆的身体变得非常僵硬。

“你知道了。”他温和地评论道，“哈利——”

“你想从我这里得到什么？”哈利打断了他，声音冷酷，疲惫，坚定，“或者你打算再用一次一忘皆空？杀了我可能是更好的选择，不然你就得永远继续这个循环了。”

“我不打算杀你。”汤姆回答道。

“那你肯定是智商下降了。因为我永远不会让你的计划顺利进行的，不管你想干什么，很明显我不会喜欢。不过你也不关心，是吧。”

对方视线紧迫地看着他，沉默着，表情莫测。

“所以？”哈利问道。

“哈利，”汤姆小心翼翼地开口道，“你知道是我告诉你记忆球更罕见的那个用途的，如果不是我，你根本不会找回那些记忆。”

“对，因为我太笨了，没有办法靠自己达成任何事，是不是？”

汤姆眨了眨眼睛。

“我不是这么说的。”

“对，”哈利吸了一口气，“你只是这么暗示了。”

他摇了摇头，不想管了，“不管怎样，里德尔，我要走了。”

一只手立即钳住了他的上臂，哈利扭过身，魔杖在手，顶上汤姆的咽喉。他很惊讶地看到对方并没有抽出那根紫杉木和凤凰羽毛的魔杖。

“放开我，”他安静地说着，咬紧了牙齿。

“你要对我施咒吗？”汤姆看着指着自己的魔杖，弯起了嘴唇。

“我需要吗？”哈利问道，“或者你会在我切开你的手之前退开？从手指开始但不限于手指怎么样？”

汤姆的手抓得他的皮肤都烧起来了，他感觉那个印记因为对方的碰触活动了起来。他还可以感觉到对方在评估自己的严肃程度，直到松开手指。他立即退了一步，然后向门走去。

“我不想强迫你忠诚于我。”这句话说得很轻柔，却让他停了下来。他慢慢地再次转身。“只要有杀了你以外的可行的方法。”

“那你到底想要什么？”哈利咽了口口水，但他的嘴里很干。他突然知道了。这让他无比震惊，“你想要我自愿加入你。”

“对。”汤姆安静地说道。

“你知道，用一忘皆空不是让人自愿加入你的最好方法。”哈利颇有情绪地说道。

“我现在学到了。”汤姆慢悠悠地说道。“以免你注意不到，我说一下，我通常不会这样。”

“如果你是那种会跟着某个人穿越时空的人，那我可能会有点担心。”哈利毫无感情地说道。汤姆的嘴唇微微弯了起来，他可能真的会笑。

“的确。”

“我不原谅你。”哈利说道，“所以别笑了。”汤姆的表情又回归了严肃，但眼睛还闪着愉快的光。

“我没有期望你原谅。”他说，“我们还继续大脑封闭术吗？”

哈利犹豫了，他的确需要学，汤姆的确是个极其优秀的老师，但是……

“你不会对我做什么吧？”

“不，即使是我也不会如此卑鄙。”哈利挑起了眉毛。“好吧，我的确如此卑鄙，但是我不会，我向你承诺。”

“如果我让你滚出我的大脑不要随便乱看，你会吗？”

汤姆沉默了一会儿，哈利几乎转身走人了，但他了解……或者他自以为足够了解汤姆，所以对方只是在分析同意和不同意的后果……哼

“行。”汤姆让步道。哈利几乎笑了，他因为汤姆终于向他妥协了一次感到非常的快乐。

“行。”他同意道。汤姆的头歪着，慢慢地走近，有意地摆出毫无威胁的样子。哈利感觉有点有趣，汤姆表现得就像试图安抚一只脾气暴躁又富有敌意的蛇。几乎是谨慎。

“但我有一个问题……”汤姆看了他一眼。

“港。”哈利说道。汤姆挑起眉毛。“这是让你说的意思。”他解释道。汤姆点了点头。

“你为什么会觉得我觉得你笨？”

好吧。这个问题超出他的预料了。


	37. Chapter 37

第三十七章

好吧，这完全不是他预料的问题。哈利感觉他的愤怒有一瞬间都被惊讶替代了——这该怎么回答？这么明显的事居然还要解释，他从没想过这会有必要解释。

汤姆面无表情地等待着他的回答。

“呃，你总是这样暗示，”哈利说道。斯莱特林继承人淡淡地皱起了眉，“再别说，你还是个该死的天才。你默认身边所有人都没你聪明。你有一次和卡修斯.帕金森说他的脑子像被切开的金鱼！”他忍不住吸了一口气，和汤姆继续谈这个不是好的选择。“我们现在能上大脑封闭术了吗？”

“我不觉得你笨。”汤姆回答。哈利差点烦躁得吼出来了。作为一个没有什么同理心和共情能力的精神变态，汤姆真的有一千种把谈话变得怪异的方式。

好吧，或许是他也不像什么正常人，所以汤姆总是把他扯进这样的对话之中，那张透露着永无止境的求知欲的脸真是让他发自内心地觉得诡异。

“好，知道了。大脑封闭术行吗？”哈利让自己的声音保持平稳和冷静。谈论感情的东西真的让他感觉很别扭，尤其是和汤姆。这个家伙太擅长洞彻事物的关键了，很可能是因为他早就能熟练地操纵身边的人的情绪？可恶的黑魔王。汤姆能对身边的人表露最有利于他的态度，他知道别人想要什么，然后据此得到他想从他们那里得到的东西。

“你的自尊心真是低得惊人。”汤姆沉思般自言自语。哈利愤怒地瞪着他。

“不，我没有。”他叫道，“你不要精神分析我。”

“你知道‘精神分析’这个词意味着我说的是对的？”

哈利感觉自己的眼睛可以喷火。他还在对汤姆生气，对方接连不断的发问并没有缓解他的怒火。不过，注意到这个小黑魔王小心地待在他的接触范围之外，这还是让他有点得意。

“你知道精神分析师需要稳定的精神状态吗？”他回嘴道，“你明显缺乏这一点。”

汤姆沉默了，身旁的空气紧张地摩擦着。

“大脑封闭术？”他终于妥协，尽管语气中透露着这还没结束，只是暂且延后。

“大脑封闭术。”哈利同意。

半个小时之后，汤姆的耐心相当明显地到了消失的边缘。哈利很确定他知道为什么，但是他没有办法。学大脑封闭术就意味着汤姆或多或少会看到他的记忆，比如说，德思礼一家对待他的过去。他当然不想汤姆清楚他的童年，不过他也没看到多少清晰的情景。

对，他没看到，不过哈利知道那些一闪而过的情景不是什么愉快的事情。或许是汤姆觉得他一直掩藏这些过去的行为很可悲，所以感到不爽。哈利希望是这样，反正他自己觉得是这样。天哪，他已经昏过去太多次了。

“你就不能给些放空大脑以外更具体的指示吗？”他烦躁地问道，汤姆眨了眨眼睛。

“不许有态度。”他冰冷地提醒。哈利不得不控制自己的舌头，向他道歉，这真是让他难受又陌生。妈的。但是是他需要上这个课，而不是汤姆需要教他，他们都知道。

“不行，现在还不行。”汤姆回答道，声音听起来不那么冷漠了，“我需要看到你自然的反应，这决定我要教你哪种方法。”

“如果这是自然的反应，”哈利问道，“那我不就早该有了吗？”他靠在沙发脚上，脑袋就像上午的时候一样抽痛，这让他觉得想吐。

“不，你的大脑还没有运作到不计一切地驱逐侵入者的程度。”汤姆说。

“你是说崩溃点。”哈利轻声说道，嘴角浮现嘲讽的苦笑。梅林，这就是别人对他的期望，看看。

“对，你的崩溃点。”汤姆轻柔地附议。

“现在我知道你为什么只要这么一点回报就愿意教我了，”哈利让自己的笑容更加柔软，以示只是在开玩笑。汤姆将一只手放在心上，一副无辜的样子。

“你能听见吗，哈利？是我心碎的声音！我永远不会从你刻薄的评论中恢复过来了。”

“那你怎么还活着？”他干巴巴地回复。汤姆笑了，假装悲伤地摇了摇头。

“唉，我也不知道，这真是个悲剧。可能是为了找到你的崩溃点吧。”

哈利笑了。

“我还以为你喜欢我。”他撅起嘴。汤姆翻了个白眼，然后再次将魔杖指向他的方向。

“数到三，好吗？”

哈利点了点头，做好准备。他立即就感到被入侵的感觉。他的大脑猛地抽动，虚弱地反抗着异物。

那个墓碑，被杀戮咒的绿光萦绕……在三年级的魁地奇比赛中和塞德里克对峙……他第一次坐上扫帚……和斯莱特林们在休息室里欢笑……他在十一岁时在动物园看到的蛇……站在窗外，看着德思礼一家享用丰盛的圣诞晚餐，尖锐的寒风刮着他的皮肤……

哈利睁开了眼睛，又一次抱着自己的脑袋重重跌落在地上。梅林，他的脑袋。如果之前还能说是不好，现在这一次让他只剩下尖叫。这和之前一样糟糕，遭到他想要打碎所有的灯让周围归入黑暗。他揉着自己的眼睛。

“你为什么停下？”他没有抬头地问道。他听见汤姆的脚步声从对面的沙发向他刚刚坐着的地方靠近。每一次皮鞋敲击地面的声音都让他觉得有针刺入他的大脑。

他感觉，而不是听见汤姆在他面前俯身，黑色的眼睛以让人不安的方式打量着他。当然，他早就该习惯了，如果你吸引了他的注意力，汤姆的视线就是这样让人惴惴不安的，但是……这不是什么你该习惯的事，是你该学着无视的东西。

“因为在我离开你大脑的那一刻，你看起来真的快要晕倒过去，再也醒不过来。”汤姆平淡地说道，“你看到什么了？”

“没什么。”他皱着眉，努力向上看了一眼，该死，这太亮了，他立刻又低下头，“再来一次。”

汤姆皱起了眉。房间顷刻间变暗，只留下了一盏灯。哈利几乎欣慰地叹出了声。一只手紧紧地抓住他的下巴，将他的脸抬起来观察。

“你在头痛。”

“没事。”他说谎道，“再来一次——坐在这里我可学不到什么。”他需要去学，没有大脑封闭术，等着他的只会是伏地魔大脑中无尽的折磨。

“不。”汤姆拒绝道，“今天就到这里了。学习大脑封闭术是一个漫长缓慢的过程，不是一晚上的事。揠苗助长得不偿失。”

“但是——”

“我说够了。”汤姆的声音很温柔，但是却完全不让步。哈利在心里默默地争辩了一会儿是否要再坚持一下，最后在害怕汤姆会拒绝继续教他的考量下放弃了。“你头疼多久了？”

“一会儿……”哈利耸了耸肩，假装没看见对方脸上不悦的表情。

“而你没想过或许可以和我说？”汤姆质问道，然后摇了摇头，“亲爱的上帝，你肯定有一天会弄死我。起来。”

哈利的下巴被放开了，然后手臂被抓住，被从地上提了起来。

“我当然会。”他轻柔地说道，对汤姆咧嘴一笑，“不会有别人有勇气考虑谋杀你了。”

汤姆挑起眉毛。

“小心点，”他开玩笑地警告道，“我会当作是威胁，我很怀疑你会喜欢这个后果。”

“可能不会吧。”哈利轻松地同意道，并不觉得困扰。他的头太疼了，除了本能的回复，没有办法再去考虑什么。汤姆的眼睛转向了他。

“还是那么疼吗？”他问。哈利又耸了耸肩。

“好。我们走。”汤姆听起来很烦躁。

“去哪？”他谨慎地问道。

“医疗翼，天才。”

哈利心中的恐惧突然全面爆发了，只想得到一句话，

“我说了你总是说我笨吧。”


	38. Chapter 38

第三十八章

“好吧，我开始这么想了……”汤姆的声音逐渐减弱，对他投以一个狡黠的微笑，哈利愤怒地瞪了他一眼。

“你的回复真是一如既往，不，该说与日俱增的幽默。”他嘲讽地说着，尝试无视脑中的抽痛，突然从汤姆的钳制中抽身。后者为此皱起了眉头。

“别告诉我你在生气。”他说，“这是我期待兰斯彻奇做的事，不是你。来吧。”他不耐烦地做了个手势。

“我不去医疗翼。”哈利毫无起伏地说道。汤姆看了他一会儿。

“你去。”他冷静地说道，“你看上去像刚刚死过。”

“考虑到你有多热爱尸体，我会当做你在赞美我。”哈利嘲讽地眨了眨眼睛，然后因为这让他的世界天旋地转停了下来。

“我不是恋尸癖。”汤姆叫道，有一会儿，看起来相当生气。

“我一直知道你做黑魔王是有原因的……”

汤姆的视线相当愤怒了，哈利得意地假笑，但这笑容因为汤姆向他靠近消失，他后退了一步。

“我不去医疗翼。”他重复，“不去。死都不去。我不需要，你也不能强迫我。”

汤姆对着天花板挥了一下魔杖，灯突然打开了，哈利没忍住痛苦地吸了口气。他感觉好像有人在脑子里挥舞大斧，想让他残废。他的手立刻遮住了自己的眼睛，在努力呼吸的同时悄悄暗骂。他真的难受。

“你愿意收回刚刚的说法吗？”汤姆轻柔地问道。

“不。”哈利愤怒地低吼，将自己的魔杖盲目地指向灯光。

顷刻之间，汤姆终结了他们之间的距离，抓住他握着魔杖的手将他的动作制止。他都不能忍住呕吐的冲动和痛苦睁开眼睛，这个少年黑魔王的优势真是见鬼该死的不公平。这还是没有阻止他揍对方一拳，虽然被勉强地躲过了。

“你确定吗？”汤姆继续道，“你看起来需要去。”

“去你的。”哈利愤怒地轻语道，“我没事。”

灯似乎烧到了它们能达到的最亮的程度，哈利感觉它们透过他的手指还在灼烧，他的太阳穴都生烟了。就是这些时刻在提醒他汤姆实际上是多么虐待狂的一个人。世界因为他在颤抖着寻找沙发的扶手不吉利地摇摆，他的膝盖抖得像筛子一样。

如果他还能从自己这种非自愿的近乎下跪的姿势中找到力气抬头，哈利很肯定自己会看到斯莱特林继承人脸上相当得意的表情。他听见袍子摩擦的声音，感觉修长的手指穿过他的头发，将他的头微微抬起。

“萨拉查，你真是顽固得惊人。”

灯熄灭了，他们又一次被黑暗包围，哈利被拉了起来。他睁开了眼睛，汤姆的唇上不再有微笑，他现在完全是认真的——“我们走。”

“不。”他大声说道。他不去医疗翼。他只是头痛。只是头痛。

“哦，你一定误以为这是个请求了。”汤姆用那种柔软而危险的语调说着，脸上浮现哈利有一会儿没有见到了的特别像鲨鱼的微笑，“让我纠正一下你。我们会去医疗翼。现在就去。你可以自己走，或者让我抓着你去。你会发现后面这种方法极其难受。”

“这种强迫的语气让我膝盖都软了，真的。”哈利夸张地嘲讽道，继续坚定地拒绝，“我没有理由去医疗翼，我没有受伤。如果你这么想去，你可以自己去。”

他们沉默了一会儿，然后一种剧痛随着令他恐慌的碎裂声在他脚踝中爆发。他强忍住大叫。

“你现在受伤了。”汤姆假笑道。

“这完全不能算。”他阴沉地喃喃，“你这个混蛋。”

他们两个到医疗翼的时候，庞弗礼夫人简直气坏了。

“梅林啊，我的孩子，你到底做了什么？”她的愤怒中饱含着担忧，人立即冲了过来。

“我什么都没有做。”哈利咕哝着为自己辩护，抬起一只手挡住灯光。汤姆挥了挥魔杖将灯熄掉。庞弗礼夫人皱了皱眉，看了这个斯莱特林继承人一眼，然后又转过头观察哈利。

“他对来看望您相当不情愿，夫人。”汤姆以一种迷人得烦人的语气说道。庞弗礼夫人的眼睛因为他的潜台词睁大了，然后显得仿佛受到了惊吓。

“你——”她大吸了口气，检查着哈利脚踝上肿起的亮紫色，“你都没有同情心的吗？”她质问道。

“没有。”汤姆直截了当地说道，“除非算上波特。”

哈利皱起了眉，准备开口。庞弗礼夫人忙着把他带到医疗翼的一张床上，暂时有点分心、

“波特？怎么会——哦，我不理解，”她挠挠头，“怎么说？”

“哈利一直烦人地和我唠叨那些超出寻常的道德伦理的观点。”汤姆耸了耸肩，“差不多就这样。”

庞弗礼夫人似乎克制着不要吸气，然后甩了甩脑袋，重新面对哈利。

“你遇到什么了，哈利？”她友好地问着，看了一眼被熄灭的灯。

“其实没什么。”哈利开口，愤怒地瞪了冷笑着说自己“骗子”的汤姆一眼，“就是头疼，还有，脚踝，显而易见。”庞弗礼夫人绷紧了嘴唇，施了一个检测魔咒。

“你的骨头脱臼了。会有点疼，不过我一会儿就能弄好。”护士立即冲进了隔壁的房间，他听见药瓶叮当的声音。他对汤姆眯起了眼睛。

“你让我的脚踝错位了。”他谴责道。斯莱特林继承人对他挑起了眉毛。

“我知道。我在那。公平起见，我认为这完全是你的责任。”

“什么？就像你认为因为你对我下药导致我们两个都因为昏迷在医疗翼住了两个星期完全是我的责任一样吗？”

“对。”汤姆假笑道，表情在顷刻间又变得冷漠。庞弗礼夫人又进来了，手里拿着几个药水瓶子。她将其中一个递给了他，他审慎地看着。

“你确定这对我真的有好处吗？”他怀疑地问道，她哼了一声，看起来觉得很好笑。

“你就喝吧，亲爱的。”

“这看起来就像猫的呕吐物。”他评价道。庞弗礼的嘴唇弯了起来，但他分不清那会变成笑容还是愤怒。他将药水灌了下去，尽管那糟糕的味道让他窒息。有一会儿什么也没有发生，“我以为你说它——”他忍不住咒骂了起来，汤姆和护士长都凝视着他，他感觉好像有枚子弹穿过了脚踝。

当他再次低头，他的脚踝已经回到原先的位置了，肿胀已经消退，淤青也不见踪影。庞弗礼夫人用医者的目光审视着他。

“你的头疼是什么时候开始的？”她问。她没有问这有多糟糕。他猜是他对光的反应已经暴露了这一点。他感觉胃里很糟糕。

“呃，”他揉了揉脑袋，瞥了一眼正在严肃地审视着他的汤姆，“昨天晚上……”

“那你现在才——”她止住了话语，“昨天晚上？”她重复了一遍，脸色变得苍白，“你是说——”

“嗯，食死徒袭击。但……我的头痛是时断时续的。”他飞快地解释道，“差不多半个小时之前它才再次出现。”

“他今天早上也头疼了。”汤姆一点都不站在他的立场毫无同情心地说道。哈利把医疗翼的枕头扔到了他身上。庞弗礼夫人立刻对他施了好几个咒语，哈利只在他的自我训练和求生研究中见过其中一个。

五分钟之后，她停下了，脸色竟然比之前看上去更加缺乏血色。

“我找不到确实的导致这种头疼的原因。”她忧虑地轻声说着，看上去仿佛要说什么，但是却在犹豫。

“怎么了？”他问道，“真的很糟糕吗？”

“不，好吧，是有一点，但是……波特先生，你知道你的身体在呈现被‘剜心刻骨’的反应吗？”


	39. Chapter 39

第三十九章

哈利僵住了，感觉汤姆那种令人紧张的视线立即锁定在他的身上。庞弗礼夫人怀疑地看了他一眼。

“屏障，夫人。”汤姆没看她一眼，提醒道。庞弗礼夫人的怀疑消散了一点——汤姆是对的，他没有办法在学校的保护屏障之内使用不可饶恕咒。“哈利？”

“嗯？”他无辜地应道。

“你的身体到底为什么会见鬼地呈现被剜心刻骨的反应？”斯莱特林继承人听起来有一些愤怒，哈利冷笑了一声。

“汤姆，你什么时候开始在乎了？你在许多场合表现过想剜心刻骨我的欲望啊。”庞弗礼夫人脸色苍白。

“对。”汤姆承认道，“但我是被允许的。”哈里感觉一声大笑想从他的嘴里逸出，真是不敢置信了。

“所以只要是你做的，我被折磨这件事就完全无所谓咯？”

“对。”汤姆说道。“但不是我。所以发生什么了？”

“如果我的身体里有剜心刻骨的反应，你觉得他妈的发生了什么？我以为你是个天才。”

“我知道。”汤姆不耐烦地叫道，“我是问你是谁，什么时候。”

哈利差点想不假思索地回嘴，但是汤姆语气中那种不耐烦的情绪让他停了下来，他的脑袋歪到一边。

“哇，这听起来有点像担心。”他说。

“这当然是担心，”汤姆收紧了下巴，“有人对你施了剜心刻骨，我却不知道！”

“这还真是危险了。”过了一会儿，哈利轻快地讽刺道。汤姆皱起了眉。

“波特先生，如果你能回答问题……”庞弗礼夫人请求道。哈利叹了口气，抬起头看着他们两个，张开嘴。

“如果你说你没事，或者很好，我发誓会让你后悔。”汤姆危险地警告。

“怎么，你要剜心刻骨我？”哈利嘲笑道。

“不，”汤姆露出了微笑，“但我会不经意地告诉泽维，我觉得你可能在遭受失眠，创伤后综合征，或者其他任何让人会想要安抚你的症状的折磨……或许韦斯莱夫人是个不错的听众？”

哈利眨了眨眼睛，感觉十分恐怖。他爱韦斯莱夫人，很爱，但她对他的爱太过于……而且这样小天狼星也会知道，所有人都会慌成一团，这完全就是噩梦。

“你不会……”他眯起了眼睛，汤姆只是得意地挑起了眉毛。哈利抱住了自己的手臂，沉默了一会儿。庞弗礼夫人几乎是崇拜地看着汤姆了。“他在折磨别人的时候，我有感觉。”他最后飞快而含糊地说道。

“请问你说什么？”庞弗礼夫人问道，“我没有太听懂，孩子。”这本来就不是能解释给很多人听的事，哈利感觉自己的情绪逐渐烦躁。

“我说在他折磨别人的时候我也有感觉。”他重复了一遍，声音比自己预想的要大。

“他……”庞弗礼夫人的眼睛睁大了，满是同情和惊愕。他知道她明白了。

“伏地魔。”汤姆轻声确认道，无视了护士长畏缩的反应，哈利点了点头。“每一个咒语？”年轻的黑魔王质问道，“每一次图像？”

“对。”

“那你为什么一句话也没说？”庞弗礼夫人质问道，听起来非常愤慨。

“说了又能怎样？”他耸了耸肩，想从床上起来。汤姆没有说话，脸上带着那种无法解读的表情观察着他。“谢谢您的魔药。”他挤出微笑，在她阻拦之前逃走。

在回休息室的路上，汤姆仍然一句话也没有说，但哈利能感觉到视线的重量。他们走了进去，现在休息室已经空了一半。他坐进一张沙发里，无视其他好奇地窥视着他们的动作的眼睛。他听见汤姆在他身边坐下，眼睛仍然在观察自己。

“盯着别人很没礼貌。”他烦躁地说道。

“多久了？”汤姆问道。

“什么？”他反问，虽然他感觉自己知道汤姆在问什么。

“他的折磨持续了多久？”

“你是在课堂提问吗？”他回应道，从书包里翻出一卷羊皮纸，还有羽毛笔，因为汤姆的手伸过来被迫停下。

“哈利。”他用蛇语警告道。哈利的眼睛抬了起来。

“是无声的，没有实际上那么糟糕。”他最后回答道。“他也没有直接对我施咒。”

“这没有回答我的问题。”汤姆毫无感情地说道。哈利忍住再次叹气的欲望。

“没超过一个小时。他的犯人大多在半个小时之内就崩溃了。”汤姆又一次沉默了。

“来吧，”他突然站了起来，抢过哈利的包和作业。哈利烦躁地叫了一声，想抢回自己的东西。汤姆得意地笑了，往宿舍走去。

“看在上帝的份上。”他抱怨着，不情愿地跟上对方。一进宿舍，汤姆就把他的包甩到了地上，然后无视其他人的目光把他拽进了厕所。只有他们两个。哈利不耐烦地抱起了手臂。“你现在想干嘛？”他问道。

“给我你的手臂。”汤姆伸出一只手，指示道。哈利愣住了。

“为什么？”他问道。汤姆似乎在忍住翻白眼，不耐烦地做了一个手势让他服从指令。

“我要看看我能不能对你每天晚上经受折磨这项活动做些什么。”哈利眨了眨眼睛，这不是他期待的事情。他没有动，汤姆自己把他的手臂拉了过去，卷起他的袖子，将一只手放到那个印记上面。新月立刻变成了小蛇，哈利的皮肤有种刺痛的感觉。汤姆的另一只手摸上了他的脑袋。

“喂，”他不安地退了一步，“你准备干什么？”

汤姆像长久地忍耐了痛苦一样叹气。

“我准备控制你的魔力，运气好的话可以在你和伏地魔之间建立起暂时的精神屏障。”

“你可以控制我的魔力？”哈利惊恐地看着手臂上的印记。汤姆的唇上弯起小小的得意的笑容。

“除非你让我这么做。”他说，“你允许吗？”

哈利迟疑了。汤姆耐心地看着他。

“如果你发誓只做你说你要做的事。”他最后在漫长的利弊权衡之后说道。

“当然，”汤姆拉长调子说道，“我可不期待更少的条件，你对我的信任真是高得惊人。”

“对，因为你又不是一个满脑子阴谋又爱控制人的混蛋。”他回嘴道。汤姆咧嘴笑了，然后再一次严肃了起来。

“我汤姆.马沃罗.里德尔在这里以我的生命起誓，在此时此景，我只会用哈利.詹姆.波特的魔力来尝试在他的大脑中建立一道暂时的精神屏障，直到他可以自己保护自己。”魔力的光沉入对方的皮肤里，“满意了？”

哈利慢慢地点头，让汤姆的手放到自己跌头上。他们沉默了一会儿，什么也没有发生。汤姆瞪着他，但那视线中又有一点愉悦的感觉。

“怎么了？”他问。

“不要再抵抗我，放松。我不会伤害你的——你能做到吗？深呼吸。”

“所以你需要我的同意才能接管我的魔力？”哈利再次确认到，心里有种宽慰的感觉。汤姆对上他的视线，和他互相凝视了一会儿。

“我需要你的同意才能接管你的魔力。”他说道。哈利歪着头，他们又陷入了沉默。

“如果是别人的魔力就不需要了吗？为什么？”他膨胀的好奇心让他问道。

“波特。”汤姆轻声说道，“我现在要集中精力，你之后再自己调查。”

“你不能现在告诉我吗？”

“不能。”汤姆回答道，“别犯懒。多学习对你有好处。”

“那你至少提示一下我该去看什么书？”

“力场，魔力场。现在闭嘴。”

哈利咬住嘴唇，再次安静下来。他深吸了一口气，感觉到自己的魔力在运动。他的肌肉因为这种紧张绷了起来，汤姆的手在他悄声咒骂的时候抓紧了。

“放松，”斯莱特林继承人柔软地安抚道，“你又在排斥我了。”

“我控制不住。”他叫道。

“那你就会觉得很痛苦了。”汤姆说道。

他因为汤姆的魔力对自己的魔力的撞击，包裹，拖拽猛地畏缩。这感觉很奇怪，而且还疼死了。他咬紧了牙关。汤姆在轻声地对他说话，但他根本听不清他在说什么，然后那种痛苦消失了，他感觉有点彷徨……他感受得到自己的魔力，但他无法控制它。

这种突然的脆弱和无助的感觉让他忍不住发抖，他没有了魔力，他只能集中精力让自己稳定呼吸。他心里恐慌极了，大脑一阵阵抽痛，然后他突然觉得有什么对了。一秒之后，他的魔力又回到了自己身上，他猛地从汤姆身边离开，尝试着不要表现得抵触。他自己都没有注意到的极度的痛苦似乎减轻了。过了一会儿，他抬起眼睛，看到汤姆靠在水槽边上，脸色苍白，闭着眼睛。

“汤姆——你还好吗？”他担忧地问道，直起了身子。汤姆的眼睛没有睁开。

“很好，别担心，英雄。”

哈利仔细地观察着他，突然明白了。汤姆很疲惫，这只可能是因为刚才大量地使用了魔力。他的心里突然涌起愧疚和感激。

“谢谢。”他说道。汤姆睁开了眼睛，嘴唇弯起，像是一个微笑。

“别像个女孩一样，哈利。”

哈利咧嘴笑了笑。过了一会儿，汤姆又精练地站直了身体，脸上恢复了面具一般的神情。他的身上再找不到一点疲惫的影子，但哈利能感觉到它还在那里。“如果你吵醒我，我会杀了你。”汤姆咕哝着离开了卫生间。哈利独自微笑着。

或许汤姆不像他自己表现的那样坏。

但他还是清除了他的记忆，而且还是个爱控制人的混蛋。

妈的，他好混乱。


	40. Chapter 40

第四十章

哈利那天早上醒来的时候，整个世界都不一样了。

他花了一会儿才明白这是怎么回事，然后他忍不住笑了起来。他睡着了。他没有浑身都疼，而且竟然还真的睡足了一个晚上。虽然不是整晚都是安稳的，没有图像的时候他还会做噩梦，但是，他还是确定他至少拥有了几个小时安稳的深度睡眠。

他真的再次感到精力充沛，精神振奋，这真是美妙极了。

他眨了眨眼睛，驱走最后的睡意，然后坐起来施了个时间咒语。九点了。他都不记得上次在六点之后醒来是什么时候了。大脑封闭课突然感觉更能让人忍受了，尽管它一开始的确不太迷人。上帝啊……等等！现在是九点？！！！他睡过头了！哇，这对他来说真是个奢侈的问题，但……这还是个问题。

他飞出了床，赶紧洗漱准备，并为踢到脚趾大声咒骂。过了几分钟之后，他抓起书包为第一节课狂奔，黑魔法防御课。他讨厌星期一的早晨，尽管这一个不如之前那样讨厌。他溜进教室，发现卡洛已经在讲课了，他忍住叹息。

“波特先生，”她奚落道，“你迟到了。”

“对不起。”他说道，但并不是非常抱歉。“我睡过头了。”

“收起你的微笑。”教授命令道，“坐下，格兰芬多扣二十分。”

他的狮子同学爆发出不悦的叫声，愤怒地抱怨“这不公平”，“只是几分钟而已”。他滑进汤姆身边的空座位，有些烦躁地发现罗恩和赫敏退到了格兰芬多那一侧远处的角落，而不是他们平常坐的中间，这样他就可以同时和斯莱特林和格兰芬多坐在一块。

卡洛不以为然嗤了一声，眯着眼睛继续讲课。

“你为什么不叫我？”哈利小声说道，然后停了下来，仔细地看着对方，“你看起来糟透了。”

“谢谢，波特，你说的就是别人想要听的话。”汤姆轻声说着，看了他一眼。哈利做了个鬼脸。

“你还好？”

“这听起来几乎就像担心，黄金男孩。”对方嘲笑道，哈利瞪起了眼睛。

“我很好。”过了一会儿，汤姆说道，“很好，虽然听不下这个课。”

“说得好像你不上课就没法拿到全O一样，”哈利翻了个白眼，不情愿地接受了对方‘闭嘴’的暗示。

教师被羽毛笔沙沙的声音，还有卡洛对于燃烧咒的各种用法低沉的讲述填满。时间流逝。

一下课汤姆就飞快地走出了教室，让剩下的人去追赶。

罗恩和赫敏开始向他走过来，他抓住了泽维的手臂。

“汤姆怎么了？”他问道，“你知道吗？”泽维耸了耸肩。

“没线索，不该是我们问你这个问题吗？你才是他最喜欢的。”

哈利微微皱起了眉。

“不，我不是。”他说。阿费德笑了，显然在偷听他们的对话。

“不，你就是，好明显。他都想杀你了，而我们就仅仅是追随者而已。”尽管称自己仅仅是追随者，阿费德看上去还是挺愉快的。泽维注意到了他的表情。

“别看起来那么惊讶，哈利。”他责备道。

“我——你们是他的朋友。”他回答道。他自己听起来都觉得无力。汤姆才不在乎友谊，这能给他带来的好处例外。泽维似乎也这么想，但他还是温柔地露出了微笑。

“不论如何，如果你不知道，我们就更不可能知道了……除非你被施了一忘皆空，但通常这是因为你做了什么惹怒他的事……所以我不知道你是真的出现了记忆问题，还是在装傻。”

哈利保持住没有表情的样子，任他们审视着自己。阿费德打破了沉默。

“所以，你去和他说，然后回来告诉我们，好吗英雄？”

哈利皱起了眉。

“说真的，阿费德，”阿布拉萨斯慢悠悠地开口了，哦，没有一个不在偷听。哈利叹了口气，他早该了解他们的德性的。“你应该知道只有汤姆才能叫哈利这些小爱称，看看，你让他都摆出被爱得烦恼的表情了。小婊贝。”

哈利对着得意地假笑的马尔福无声地讥笑了一声，罗恩和赫敏在门外等着他。

“下节课是变形。”赫敏说道，或许是在提醒，或许是想和他展开对话。哈利点了点头。

“一会儿见。”他说道，和下节课和拉文克劳上药草学的斯莱特林们走上相反的方向。

“记得去找汤姆！”阿费德在他身后叫道。

他无视了布莱克家的继承人。

尽管之前没有表现出这个想法，这天晚点的时候，他还是去找汤姆了。这不是因为他担心，因为他不担心。斯莱特林继承人可以照顾好他自己。他只是……好奇。对。他只是好奇，他一直都是这样。

汤姆一整天都在躲着他。他不是找到了具体的证据，只是有这种感觉，但这还是……

他在天文塔找到了对方，靠在窗边，眺望着湖边围绕的夜骐。

“哈利。”年轻的黑魔王向他致意，却没有转身。他走了过去，沉默了一会儿，共同凝视着夜骐，寻思着谈话的开端。

“你今天怎么了？”他一说出口就因为自己的鲁莽微微皱起了眉。汤姆的嘴唇弯了起来，这只是最细微的假笑。

“有的时候我会想你是怎么在斯莱特林那么复杂的环境中生存下来的。”他评价道。

“凭借我如常的优秀和惊艳。”他不自觉地回应道，汤姆的脸微微从窗边转了回来，有所期待地看着他。

“怎么？”哈利问道。

“你的头怎么样？”

“很好。”他诚实地说道，“谢谢。”汤姆只是眨了眨眼。“所以……”哈利追击道，“你怎么了？你吓到你的仆人了。”

“我总是吓到我的仆人。”汤姆残忍而得意地笑着。哈利收紧了下巴。

“昨晚……”他的声音变小了，“你有没有——”

“做个好人，你还是直接说出来吧。”汤姆慵懒地说道。这让哈利有些烦躁，他直接就问了出来。

“昨晚的事有没有让你受伤？或者……榨干你的魔力？是这样吗？”

汤姆脸上开玩笑的意思完全消失了。

“我已经告诉你了，我很好，还有其他什么事吗？”他已经踏进了危险的区域，对方的姿态已经给了他充足的警告。为了他自己的安全，他真的应该放过这个话题。

“你不好。”他顽固地反驳道。“你今天消失了一天……如果不是这个原因，是为什么？”

汤姆用一种思索的目光看着他，然后叹了一口气，似乎卸下了防备。

“我……很困惑。”哈利皱起了眉。

“为什么？”他问道。汤姆向前走了一步，当一只修长的手抚上他的脸颊，他整个人都惊呆了。

“我不明白那些情感。”汤姆现在看起来非常热切，他的脸靠得太近了，哈利感觉自己的胃里涌起毫不虚假的恐慌。

“哈，真好笑，汤姆。”他紧张地说道。他往后退了一步，这让汤姆又往前了一步，再次缩小他创造出的个人空间。

“这不好笑！”对方叫道，看上去很愤怒，“这是什么？你对我做了什么？我从来没有——光是想着在你的脑袋里的是他，而不是我。”

对方眼中亮起专属于捕食者的锐利光芒。哈利吞了口口水。

泽维说过汤姆是直的……他真的是吧？哦日，哦日。

他的背撞到了窗台。汤姆凑得更近了，他们的嘴唇几乎碰到了一起。

“说你也爱我，哈利……”

“好了，你能不能停下？”他问道，他的声音听起来可能太高了。

“但你还没有给我答案。”汤姆轻声说道。

哈利又吞了口口水，试图清理喉咙。他的心在狂跳。他开始摸索自己的魔杖，但汤姆的手伸了出来，在半途用痛苦的紧握制止了他的行动。寒意蹿上他的脊骨。

这对他来说太沉重了。

“汤姆，这不好笑。”他叫道，重复了对方自己方才说过的话——你吓到我了。但他没有把这句话说出来，他的骄傲现在不允许他这么做。如果对方想做什么……萨拉查，他到底把自己引入了什么地狱？“停下。”

“但我以为你喜欢谈论情感。”汤姆邪恶地回复。太近了。再近一些他们就会相互碰触。他的手从他的脸落到了领带，漫不经心地玩弄着它。他想吐了，汤姆的视线回到他的脸上，那是强硬的视线。“不吗？”他的声音听起来那么微妙，“那就离开。”

顷刻之间，他的手和领带都被放松。汤姆从他身上离开，回到先前看着夜骐的位置——它们现在走了。哈利的心这才重新开始跳动。好，刚刚的一切都是汤姆的玩笑，对吧？

“那我……走了。”他有些崩溃地说道。

“这意味着你是我的仆人吗？”汤姆问道。哈利停了下来，皱眉。我令我所有的仆人害怕……哈利的内心被烦躁充斥。这个虐待狂混蛋。

“你知道，如果你不想讲话，那你可以直接说你不想。”他低声咆哮道。

他立刻冲出了天文塔，冷酷的笑声在背后追随着他。

“但你的反应是那么迷人！我以为你想让我高兴……”

啊。他讨厌精神变态。他好像在和一个精神分裂症患者讨论。他低估了汤姆逃避问题的技巧。阿费德绝对是汤姆的帮手。他再也不会听他说的话了。再也，不会。

但他到底怎么回事？


	41. Chapter 41

第四十一章

“你还好吗，哈利？”他萎靡地在她旁边的座位上坐下，赫敏担忧地问道。“你看起来有点混乱。”

他哼了一声。混乱。就是这样。

“赫敏，如果我以后再有任何为汤姆担心的表示，提醒我这一天。”他呻吟着让脑袋重重地撞上椅背。

他们现在在格兰芬多塔附近的空教室里。格兰芬多的人仍然还是不怎么欢迎他，这就是他在斯莱特林睡觉的原因。罗恩不知道去了哪里，反正不在格兰芬多，这让他怀疑。

“为什么？发生什么了？”她问道。哈利收紧了下巴，看了她一眼，脸上不可抑制地又泛起了红晕。他最好的朋友现在看上去相当好奇了。“哈利？”

“他……呃……开始调戏我了。”

“什么？！”赫敏尖叫。

“不是真的。”他匆忙补充道，“我很肯定他是直的，这么做只是为了让我走开。我……我不会再给他这个机会了。”赫敏在盯着他，“我只是想去看看他怎么了。”他解释道，“他一天都怪怪的，我不知道为什么。他说——”哈利又结巴了，皱起了鼻子，“他试着说服我这是因为他对我有感觉……啊。”他颤栗。

“你真的确定——”赫敏开口。

“对！妈的，他不是同性恋，我不是同性恋，所以我们不是一对！”他大叫道。赫敏安抚地举起了双手。

“好，好，我相信你。我是说，你们看起来就像老夫老妻，但是我相信你。”

哈利愤怒地瞪着她。

“你到底是谁那一边的？”他问道。赫敏翻了个白眼。

“当然是你，别傻了。”

他们沉默了一会儿。

“哈利，”赫敏再次开口，他的注意力回到她身上，“你有没有考虑过或许他是真的——”

“他不是真的在调戏我。”哈利条件反射地回答道。“他是直的。而且是个精神变态。他才不会对任何人——”

“听我说完，”赫敏打断道，“我不是说他对你有浪漫的想法，而且没错，他是精神变态，但这不是说他不能……去关心一些事情，不是吗？”哈利沉默了，赫敏有点紧张地继续道。“他的反应可能是因为他不习惯去在乎，去……有感情。这可以解释你告诉我的那些情绪波动。你知道的，上一秒还冷静地开玩笑，下一秒忍不住爆发，有的时候很友善……”她的声音越来越小，最后耸了耸肩，“他最近有没有特别……呃，友善？”

哈利的大脑立即回到了昨晚。赫敏肯定从他的表情看出了什么，因为她再次开口的时候，声音听起来自信多了。

“就是这样，如果他表现异常，那他可能就是因为他为什么会这样做感到困惑。”

“有可能。”他承认道，在对方打算继续深入阐释之前制止了她，“不，别告诉我去和他谈谈。我不去。你不在那里，你不知道这有多诡异，我真的吓坏了，他好像不只是想调戏我而已。”

赫敏的脸色微微发白了。

“对。”哈利阴暗地说道，“我是这么想的。”

他看了看自己的手表，快到宵禁了，他非常不情愿地起身。

“我得走了。”他没有动。赫敏也站了起来。

“你今晚可以待在格兰芬多。”她建议道，哈利摇了摇头。

“然后让他觉得自己赢了？我才不！我绝不会向他认输。”他坚定地走向了门。

“哈利，”赫敏焦虑的声音让他停了下来，“小心点，求你了。你说了他是精神变态，那他可能……不喜欢被……改变。”他思考了一会儿，理解了她的意思，掩饰住内心受到的另一层冲击。

“晚安赫敏。”

他走进斯莱特林休息室，看到泽维，阿费德……几乎每个人都在那里，谨慎地看着斯莱特林继承人。而汤姆，只是坐在那里阅读，无视着所有人。

这并不很异常。

大多数人认为，当他们向少年黑魔王寒暄的时候能得到对方的注意，是非常荣幸的一件事。哪怕只是一个眼神都被看作很好的互动。他们认为汤姆的冷淡是一种天才的表现，他从不需要对日常生活的庸碌付以全部的注意。

哈利认为这是一种“汤姆是混蛋”的表现。

不，他没有愤懑不平。既然对方的态度与上次见面相比毫无改善，那除了睡觉他没什么别的想做的了。明天又是新的一天。更好的一天，他希望如此——因为前两天真是太混乱了。

“你看起来很匆忙。”汤姆评价道。房间里的人似乎都明显地吸了口气，“考虑到你一般多晚才睡，你现在肯定不累。你通常可以睡得更少。过来，坐。”紫罗兰色的眼睛的视线根本没有离开它们所注视的书页。哈利保持着冷漠，继续穿过房间，没有回头。

“谢谢，但不，谢了。”他平静地说道，“我情愿不去，晚安。”他把门在背后摔上，这很幼稚，但他想让汤姆知道他对他和他那些扭曲的思维游戏并不满意。他闭了一会儿眼睛，准备去洗澡，然后上床。

他坐在床上一个人写着作业。这简直就像他刚刚被分进斯莱特林时的回忆，五十年前。他感觉到和当时一样的与世隔绝。泽维在他差点写完作业的时候走了进来。

“哈利？”他犹豫着开口，哈利发出了一声知道了的声音，仍然集中在他的论文上，“你还好吗？”

“很好。”他抬起头，露出一个微笑。“这句话是给你，还是给你的主人？”

泽维微微退缩了，哈利翻了个白眼。这回答了他的问题。

“我是你的朋友。”泽维小心翼翼地说道。

“我不怀疑。”他叹了口气。“但你的忠诚指向，而且永远指向汤姆。所以原谅我不想……呃，讨论我的感情。”他平静地说道。

房间又陷入沉默，普林斯继承人寻找着可以说的话语。

“拜泽维，还有，你可以告诉他我说了什么。”

房间又一次只剩下他一个人。

他在床上躺下，决定在汤姆的下一个仆人走进来关切他的健康时假装睡着。他知道汤姆会气得想做什么的，但他真的不关心了。无视他只会给斯莱特林继承人带来好处，他已经当了太久所有人关注的中心了。

更不用提，他还从来没有决定不为偷走他的记忆这件事掰掉汤姆的手指。

门又开了。

“哈利？”


	42. Chapter 42

第四十二章

哈利转过头，熟悉，但意想不到的声音：马尔福，小的那个。

“德拉科？”他微微皱起了眉头。

他本来打算假睡的，他不知道自己为什么叫了对方的名字，而不是像之前平常任何一次那样：“马尔福”，或许是因为对方叫了他哈利，或许是因为记忆球，或许是因为对方语气中不易察觉的那种恐惧。算了，无所谓。“你——”

“里德尔让我劝你下去。”马尔福恹恹地说道。

“你？”哈利不敢置信地问道，德拉科不安地转身，第一次与他视线相对。

“显然我是认识你最久的那一个，而且我们看起来像……朋友。”

“看起来像。”哈利的脸色白了，“你觉得他知道你给了我那个，你知道的东西吗？还有，谢谢你。”

“我不知道。但我不喜欢他看着我的眼神。”

“妈的。我什么也没说！我向你发誓。我不喜欢你，但……萨拉查，就算是我也不会那么残忍。”

“我好感动。”德拉科干巴巴地说道，哈利做了个鬼脸。

“抱歉，我们可能只是想太多了，他不可能知道。”他沉默了一会儿，“我不下去。我不关心汤姆是不是一个人自作自受地在那里发脾气。”

德拉科立即警觉了起来。

“不，我不要一个人下去——我不能！他会把我剁成魔药原料的。你必须来，波特，看在上帝的份上！”

“告诉他我睡着了。”哈利说道。

“我才不会为了你对黑魔王撒谎。”德拉科冷笑道。

哈利不能不痛苦地注意到小马尔福脸上缠绕的不安和恐惧。他简直想辱骂自己的这种英雄情结了。

“搞什么鬼，突然这么坚持要我坐在休息室里。”他愤怒地咕哝着。好吧，其实他很确定自己知道是什么鬼，但……去他妈的。他太累了，不想被卷进汤姆的权力游戏和大脑扭曲试炼中。他这种累还不是缺乏睡眠的累。汤姆想让他下去，只是因为哈利坚决不想下去——他想通过对方的服从证明自己绝对的统治。有时，哈利真的怀念格兰芬多那种轻松的生活。

现在下去有悖他自己的原则，这和向汤姆屈服有什么区别？但德拉科焦虑的表情牵动着他的英雄情结。见鬼，他现在怎么感觉好像欠这个家伙什么了？

“你可以待在上面，”他耸了耸肩，“别回去了。”

德拉科直瞪瞪地注视着他，好像他完全疯了一样。

“你听见‘他会把我剁成魔药原料’了吗？波特——哈利……如果这是因为你那愚蠢的自尊心——”

“行了！”他大叫着站了起来。

他看了看周围，决定下去看他找到的那本讲魔力场和魔力等级的书，但还是算了，他不想让斯莱特林继承人满意地看到他的好奇。他抓过几张羊皮纸和一只羽毛笔，准备给小天狼星和莱姆斯写信。他像暴风雨一样冲过了马尔福身边，走向休息室。

他感觉到视线从他离开宿舍的那一刻开始就汇聚到他身上。德拉科紧紧地跟在他的身后，无视了这些人。哈利特意无视了一道白热化的视线。他平静地走向一个远离汤姆和其他斯莱特林的角落，坐下，开始看他的信纸。

寂静让人窒息。

下来是他给那个妄自尊大扰乱人心的混蛋唯一的妥协。他不会看他，他不会承认他，在他的世界里，汤姆里德尔根本甚至就不存在。

谈话和细语又开始慢慢恢复……战栗的感觉不时因为那双眼睛尖锐的视线涌上他的脊骨。

但他无视了。

尽管他选择遗忘整个世界，但他还是对周围发生的一切都一清二楚。他恨自己。他为自己这种不接受汤姆的存在又能明确地感知到他在做的任何事的情况感到耻辱。

那个斯莱特林很难让人不去注意，尤其是他散发出来的气场。这也是他在房间里的谈话声音突然减弱的前一秒就知道要警惕的原因。他能感觉到魔力的逼近，尽管他一点也不想去在意。

“你在写给谁？”汤姆问道。他没有回答，审视着自己目前已经写好的部分。他甚至没有眨眼，很确定其他斯莱特林都在试图偷听。

“冷战？你好成熟。”

哈利划去了一个句子，重新写道：

我们都很想念我们块头最大的那个朋友。

他能感觉到年轻的黑魔王因为自己对他的存在随意的无视逐渐烦躁起来，但他不会让汤姆获胜的。

他宁愿用生锈的钝勺把自己的眼睛挖出来。

而且，汤姆也无视了他一整天。他只是要求对方不要强迫他的陪伴而已。有的人好像就是缺少礼貌，不明白什么时候别人不希望他们在身边。

他要把信写完，然后他就有实际的借口离开了。他已经开始怀疑汤姆要玩一些不公平的手段了，他什么时候不是这样。这可是汤姆比他获得了更多明显的胜利的原因，哈利还是有点荣誉感的。

期待收到你们的回信，我不得不说我有多想念理智——好吧，相对理智，我知道你是个什么样的人，小天狼星！——的陪伴和谈话。爱你，他停了下来，为这个词感到犹豫。这样写是可以的吗？赫敏在写给家人和朋友的信最后都会这样，但是赫敏是个女孩，对他来说规则应该不同？

致意？祝你愉快？哈利歪着头思考，心里有一部分在问自己为什么要在这种小小的词法上面吹毛求疵，明明“爱”这个词可以有千变万化的含义。他无视了内心的质疑。

他觉得自己真的是非常善于避免争端的。

他最后还是决定写“爱你”，凭什么他不能这么写呢？小天狼星以前也在信的最后这么写过，也就是说这是可行的，不是吗？

他将羽毛笔再次伸向墨水瓶，发现它被移开了。他不想去找它被移到了哪里。他用了个召唤咒，为自己不需要去找就能将它再次拿到手里感到得意。不，他没有在幼稚，或者固执。

爱你，哈利。

“哈利，别无视我。”汤姆的声音听起来有致命的危险。

他等了一会儿，等墨迹变干，这样就不会被蹭花。然后折起信纸准备起身，他没有抬头。

手指仿佛要捏碎他的手腕一样将他缠住，让他的动作突然中止。一比一。汤姆打破了自己漫不经心的表象。这可不会对他吓唬仆人有什么好处。

哈利小心地控制住想要翘起的嘴角，他甚至没有皱眉，对方的手紧得都要留下淤青了。如果再用力一些，哈利很肯定他手上会有一些脆弱的骨头碎裂。

他坚定地看着地板，抗拒着自己想要抽身或者屏住呼吸的本能。他才不会反应。

但汤姆从来不会拒绝使用下流的手段。

趁着他拒绝回答或者反应的机会，汤姆毫不费力地把他拉到他之前坐着的沙发那边去了。妈的，他想反抗，可是反抗就是一种反应。

“哦，你找到了一种让他闭嘴的方法？”兰斯彻奇问道。

哈利可以听出那种腔调中的奚落。他艰难地无视了。

“嗯，”汤姆愉快地回答道，但哈利可以感受到他的声音里细微的紧绷感。他真的通过这个方法把汤姆惹毛了，他以后得多试试。“我把他训练得很好，对吧，宠物？”

别。别反应。别反应。千万别看他，他就想你看他。哈利在心里反复地对自己说道。按照经验，尖锐的回应和战斗都不是获得胜利最有效的方法，所以他这次要尝试一种新颖的招数。汤姆没见过的招数。

他让视线锁在地板上。作为年级里最矮的人之一，这比抬起头藐视别人更加容易。

“ ** **你没什么要说的吗，哈利？**** ”汤姆用蛇语贴在他的耳边嘶喃道。他没有发抖。

他被扯成了一种坐着的姿势。汤姆的手臂环着他的肩膀，避免他逃跑。那太紧了，简直要让他窒息，他感觉自己的肌肉不自觉地要绷紧，魔力和身体都咆哮着要将对方甩开。“ ** **没关系，我有整整一个夜晚。”****

****

哈利决定自己这辈子都会恨精神变态，现在比以前更讨厌。他都可以感受到空气中紧张而又诡异的气氛了。

生锈的勺子这个选项突然更迷人了。


	43. Chapter 43

第四十三章

哈利非常不愉快。

汤姆，尽管一只手保险性地环着他的肩膀（或者他的腰），现在看上去却相当享受无视他这个选项。好吧，在哈利想要离开的时候，他就会好像突然想起他已经在这里很久了，然后好像嘲笑他的努力一般把他拉回原来的位置。

这太令他生气了，他只想把对方揍或者咒到失忆。但是，他知道这种反应只会让汤姆开心，这和他想要的效果完全相反。

他必须做出更多的算计，让他斯莱特林的那一面浮出水面，在汤姆自己的主场将他击败。

其他的斯莱特林都紧张而谨慎地看着他们，有些人眼中有微弱的同情。

是时候开始他的游戏了。

他放弃沉默的那一秒钟，汤姆的视线立即扫到了他身上，但仍装作若无其事的样子，仿佛对他与泽维和德拉科热情的对话一无所知。哈利确保自己露出微笑，发出笑声，身子前倾并且在必要的时候做出手势说明自己的话，但是与此同时，无视斯莱特林继承人。对方的手微微抓紧作为回应。但脸上仍然没有任何变化地持续着自己和其他人的对话。

哈利忍住了一个得意的假笑。他一定狠狠地挠到了小黑魔王的神经，太明显了，汤姆。

胜利。

但他还是想上床睡觉。现在的胜利只是让糟糕的情况稍微变好了一些，他其实一点都不想待在这里。但他还是在这里了，所以他只能不计后果地玩好这一局。他可是坏事情最喜欢的伙伴，但汤姆是不会赢得这一局的。

夜晚的时间悄然流逝，不少斯莱特林，包括低年级的学生已经回去宿舍。这毕竟还是个学校。泽维和德拉科已经因为汤姆的冷漠呈现出极其不安的反应，这是对他们不明智地选择帮助哈利的惩罚。

或许他可以无视汤姆然后睡觉……他可以，他甚至真的会，但是幻象和噩梦让他本能地讨厌睡觉，而且他不可能信赖这个情绪的汤姆到在他身边放松到可以睡着的程度。

很快，休息室里只剩下他，汤姆，泽维，阿布拉萨斯，兰斯彻奇和阿费德。德拉科抛弃了他，抓住布莱斯.扎比尼，西多尔.诺特和他其他小蛇伙伴离开的机会逃走了。这个愚蠢的雪鼬。

哈利太渴望胜利了，他决定让兰斯彻奇做他的受害人。他发起了一个谈话，一个争论，一个玩笑——就像他和汤姆做的那样。在几次机智而又巧妙的对答之后，哈利咧开嘴，伸出手准备嘲讽地拍拍塞古纳斯的肩膀，但他的手指被扯了回来，扭曲。他有一瞬间享受到让汤姆的自制失控的胜利，但他马上就感觉到自己的手指断了，痛。

“出去。”汤姆命令道，声音冷漠得像冰霜。

他放弃游戏了。输不起的家伙。泽维和阿费德都跳了起来，为有借口逃离即将到来的暴风雨兴奋不已。阿布拉萨斯更加沉稳地接受了这项指令，嘴唇弯着，似乎不情愿地被哈利惊艳了。很少有人会击败汤姆，哈利会珍惜这种感觉的。塞古纳斯的视线执拗地在他们两个之间打转。

“汤姆？”他没有动，汤姆的视线锐利地甩到这个棕色头发的男孩身上，他很不爽。

“这是命令。”他叫道。似乎被他的主人脸上纯粹的愤怒震惊而威慑到了，兰斯彻奇害怕地跑了。

所有的旁观者都离开了。

哈利保持着冷漠的假象，视线保持在地面。好奇心害死猫，但去他的，他现在非常好奇汤姆会怎么做。

他喜欢触碰对方的底线，就像汤姆喜欢玩那种扭曲的精神游戏一样。汤姆也不喜欢输，这更让他得意坏了。

“你到底想达到什么？”汤姆问道。

哦，他的手指啊……他没有回答，汤姆粗暴地摇晃他，他的牙简直都打到一起了。“ ** **哈利。**** ”

“我不知道你在说什么。”让汤姆在为了撬开他的嘴甚至真的有杀人冲动的狂躁边缘吊了一会儿之后，哈利说道，但他没有把自己的视线从地板上移开。“我只是在给你你想要的空间。走开，你不是这么说的吗？”

“哦，所以你突然喜欢听从我的建议了。你真是方便啊。”汤姆嘲笑道，哈利耸了耸肩。

“这不能取悦你吗，我的主人？”

“你让我恼火。”

他突然被推开，他们两个之间突然有了许多距离。他的眼睛本能地看向终于重获自由的手指，它们都被扭得奇形怪状，开始呈现可怕的紫黄色。他动不了它们了，尽管没有他想象的那样碎裂，但也脱位，疼痛。他假装这并不令他烦恼一样垂下了手，等到一个人的时候他会修理它们的，谢天谢地这不是他用魔杖的那一只手。

他能听见汤姆踱步的声音，发现自己在这几个小时间第一次看向了对方。这就像看着一团束缚在人类身体里的暴风雨。他不能自制地吸了一口气，汤姆又绕着他转了起来。

“你什么时候开始叫我‘主人’了？”他质问道。

“你不喜欢？”他意味深长地问道，“这不是你想要的吗——你已经证明了你不怎么在乎我出于友情的行为了。”汤姆的表情更阴暗了。他抢在对方开口之前继续，“但是你知道，这无所谓，你已经成功治愈我对你抱有友情的病症了，我很好，谢谢你。”

汤姆凝视着他，他回以甜甜的微笑。

“只有我觉得这只是你对我让你下来的报复。”

他可以看到那双熟悉的聪明眼睛中一秒钟转动一万次的思绪。

“这也是。”他回答道，笑容因为变得严肃消失。“我不喜欢精神病的情绪切换，里德尔。你不能一秒钟觉得我只是你的玩具或者最新的实验品，下一秒就期待我喜欢你的陪伴。我受不了，我不是你可以一直拉扯看看它会不会弹回来的橡皮筋。我告诉你我不会。我已经受不了不知道你对我到底是什么态度了。”

“我对你到底是什么态度？哇，你今天真是欲求不满啊。”汤姆残忍地笑了，“你听起来就像一个缺乏安全感的女朋友，我希望你意识到这一点。这很可笑。”

看在爱的份上！

“我猜这已经回答了我的问题了。”他安静地说道，“再见。”

他为什么会觉得失望？这简直荒谬。

他沉默地转身，因为手腕被紧紧地抓住皱起眉头，这还有完没完了？

“等等，你怎么敢从我身边走开。”

“现在谁听起来欲求不满？”哈利愤恨地嘟囔道，汤姆无视了他的话，把他拉回来又一次面对自己。他沉默了整整一分钟，面无表情，直到用一种小心控制的语气说话。

“我是个精神变态，哈利。临床上那种，你知道的。你不能期待我柔软而令人想要拥抱，就像你的狮子一样。我不关心人。我把我自己看得比其他所有人都重要，我也一直会这样。我是因为太过尊重你才会告诉你这些，我不会用人们总是倡导的那些友善来骗你，你知道那些除了表演什么也不是——”

“好了，”他冷笑道，汤姆因为他的‘重要讲话’被打断皱起了眉，“我从来没指望过你柔软可爱，那会严重地伤害我的精神。我对你期待过的只是放下那种该死的双重标准还有对周围所有人都有所有权的古怪的想法。我对你没有义务，我只是选择去容忍你的鬼事。你给我好好把这件事记住。”

汤姆很安静，他在思考这段话。

哈利扯回自己的手腕，除了上床睡觉他现在什么都不想了，他很累，他不想再管这个鬼事。汤姆似乎是斥责一般捏紧了他的骨头，这让他不敢动，知道对方再次松手。哈利藏住了一声叹息，他可能会把对方的手咒掉，但汤姆抓住的是他用魔杖的那只手。他觉得这可能是对方为了避免这个可能性故意为之的。

休息室安静得能听见嗡嗡的声音。赫敏要是听说了这件事一定会非常开心，他最后还是和汤姆进行了这场关于感情的对话。

“我觉得在一个条件下，我可以尝试。”汤姆最后说道。

“什么？”他戒备地问。

“不要再叫我‘主人’。这不是你。不正常。叫我汤姆。


	44. Chapter 44

第四十四章

尽管战争已经爆发，接下来的几天还是相对平静。

有的人会觉得“平静”是一个奇怪的词，但是从某种奇怪的角度来看，这完全贴切。至少对于哈利是这样。他早就知道战争不可避免，他的平静是因为没有和汤姆进行大的争吵。他在这个少年黑魔王身边真的花了太多时间了，（他现在才认识到到底有多————少）所以，不和汤姆吵架真的给他的生活减少很多的麻烦和紧张。

放缓的生活节奏给了他迫切需要的反思时间。他终于可以一个人待着，去正视那些之前没有时间面对的问题。

比如金妮。

他早就怀疑哪里不对了，因为她的性格转变的太突然了，这不正常。萨拉查，她以前不是这样的……他现在几乎确定了。只要和她的朋友，或者任何不是他的人待在一起，甚至只要对话和他无关，金妮就完全正常，就是他在韦斯莱家度过的夏天认识的那个女孩。

但是，观察到这个现象带来的只是新的麻烦，他不知道怎么向别人证明自己的推论，也不知道该怎么办。他只能找罗恩和赫敏，但罗恩肯定不会答应他。他已经找过他一次了……罗恩已经尽力了。

他还在考虑和汤姆推进记忆球的话题——他已经给了对方冷静的时间了。喂，他为什么还得给汤姆时间冷静？他才是那个被一忘皆空  
的人。

算了。

至少他还是睡得更好了，这要归功于汤姆的屏障。

在那之后他们又上了一次大脑封闭术，但是进展很小。他简直被烦得想冲出有求必应屋了，但还是没找到崩溃点……这简直太不公平了。

汤姆说这是他自己的问题，受到折磨的时候过于坚韧。哈利同意这是种折磨。把他的大脑撕开，逼着他一次次重温那些痛苦的回忆。大脑封闭术的课之后他总感觉头痛。他习惯了头痛。但是，面对折磨的抵抗力居然成了抵挡折磨的阻力……这不应该，这太残酷了。他叹气。

读完那本讲魔力等级和力场的书，今天他就会问汤姆记忆球的事。那本书其实挺有趣的，就是太厚了。汤姆当然不会友善地提示他，他需要的知识在这个大部头的哪一块，所以他只能自己动手。其实应该有查得更快的方法，比如魔法？但他不知道能在自己都不确定要找什么的时候能帮到他的魔咒。但愿他能在看到的时候认出对他有用的内容。

为了把它读完，他甚至把它带去吃饭，都是该死的好奇心。这让他收到了很多惊奇的反应：“天哪，你变成赫敏了——嗷，我没有侮辱的意思！”，还有斯莱特林继承人相当得意又享受的样子。这些都没什么，为了把这本书读进去，他唯一需要的努力只是不要被自己大脑里的想法打扰。

最后他肯定会找到想要的东西。

他不能让汤姆控制他的魔法，这太危险了。

“找到了吗？”汤姆慵懒地问道，“你已经痴迷于这本书好几天了。”

幸运就是不想帮他。

他又一次把书放了下来。

“如果我知道我在找什么的话，或者你干脆告诉我，肯定会容易很多。”

“可能吧，但我不会助长你的懒惰。”汤姆慢悠悠地说道。哈利不满地瞪着他。

“我不懒，我只是不是很喜欢读书。”这让汤姆的假笑加深了。

“我知道……你想说的词应该是阅读障碍。”

“真是谢谢你了。”哈利温和地说道，“‘我不觉得你笨’这句话怎么了？不是你说的吗？”他犯了个白眼，回到自己的书上，第三种等级的力场叫做——“

“我不觉得你笨。”汤姆皱着眉说道，“我只是觉得你有阅读障碍。”

“这个名词的构成不能给你什么提示吗，爱因斯坦？”障碍就是说这个人的智力有点问题，每个人都知道，汤姆不该是个超出常人的天才吗？

其实他没有觉得汤姆很烦，不过他快要承认自己读不下去了。从坐下来开始，他才读了一个段落。

“提示是它的定义，白痴。”汤姆漫不经心的说道。“阅读障碍是说你对教科书上的理论和知识简直是个白痴，你要花几个世纪去明白它在说什么。”哈利又抬起了头，发现现在自己有点兴趣了，汤姆微微笑了，“你的朋友赫敏，还有那些典型的拉文克劳可以被称为有阅读天赋的人。擅长理论理解，但是对实际应用手足无措。阅读障碍的反面。”

汤姆用一种难以捉摸的表情看着他。

“说着的，哈利，你真的觉得你笨的话还有办法和我决斗，而且我还会容忍你的陪伴吗？”

“容忍？”他挑起眉毛，“我很肯定我才是在容忍的那个人。”泽维被自己的饮料呛到了，然后被汤姆尖利而又严肃的目光看得脸色发白。

“我很肯定你在自欺欺人。”过了一会儿之后，汤姆甜甜地说道，“但我很礼貌，所以我不说。”

“我可以承认你礼貌。”哈利让步了，然后笑道，“毕竟除此之外我也没有别的什么理由可以容忍你了。”

“忘记我说你自欺欺人。你是生出来心理有点什么问题吧？不然除了愚蠢，我们已经肯定你没有了，还有什么理由能让你一而再再而三地侮辱我？”

“因为好玩？”哈利说道。

“来了，”汤姆假笑道，“心理问题。”

上课铃响了，斯莱特林们都站了起来。

“哦，顺便说一下，你看错书了，亲爱的。”斯莱特林继承人无辜又轻快地说道。

哈利低头看了一眼这本书的厚度，咬紧了牙。

“你说了力场和魔力等级。”

“对，但有关的书不只一本，我从来没说过你要的那本书在公共借阅区。”哈利把该死的大部头甩进自己的包里。现在汤姆给他提示了，真棒——他已经读了90%了！

但他还是要谈那些记忆球的事。


	45. Chapter 45

第四十五章

晚饭之后，他们在有求必应屋上大脑封闭术，哈利这才有机会谈记忆球的话题。

“汤姆？”他刚好在对方准备再次侵入他的大脑的时候开口，汤姆停了下来。

“要晕倒了，哈利？”他问道。哈利摇了摇头，微微皱眉。

“不，我只是在想——那个记忆球，里面是什么？你肯定已经有点猜想了吧？”汤姆沉默了，面无表情地观察着他。“啊，你知道我在说戈德里克峡谷的那个对吧？”他补充道。

“对，”汤姆安静地说道，“我知道你在说哪个。”

哈利等着对方继续，但没有等到，他挑起了眉毛。

“哈喽？”

“摄神取念。”

顷刻之间他又跪到了地上，试图阻断那些因为汤姆的侵入倾泻而出的记忆。巨怪将棒棍挥向赫敏的头顶……他在休息室里和罗恩赫敏一起欢笑……坐在三年级占卜课的课堂里编造自己的死亡……过了一会儿，就像平常一样，这些记忆都消退了，留下他激烈地喘息。

“汤姆——”

那些画面又冲上了他的头脑。食死徒袭击，赢得学院杯，骑在巴克比克的背上飞行，被达力的团伙追赶……这些又都消散了，留下的是汤姆对着他考量的神情。

“你在故意展示中了肿胀咒的效果吗？”斯莱特林继承人质问道。

“不，汤姆——”

“我觉得不是。”对方又一次把魔杖指向他，“摄神取念。”

“盔甲护身！”哈利大喊道。

下一秒他又被记忆包围了……决斗，发现另一个蛇佬腔的存在，戈德里克峡谷……一扇墙突然从天而降，又快又狠，哈利被撞了出去，后脑撞在之前靠着的沙发脚上。

房间极度安静。

“好吧，这算是一个小小的进步，虽然你在技术上作弊了。”汤姆说道，“你在学精神魔法，你应该抵御的是我的精神，而不是我的魔法。不过我必须得说你的摄神取念令人惊艳，你总是这么喜欢窥探别人的事。当然，我们之间的精神连接给了你一些帮助。”汤姆的语调听起来有点冰冷，“不过，既然我现在不是在教你怎么用防御咒，摄神——”

哈利抛出了另一个防御魔咒，看着对方。

“停下来。”他说道。“我在试图和你谈话，你在逃避问题！”

“事实上，我在教你大脑封闭术。”汤姆慢悠悠地说道。

“汤姆。”他怒视着对方，没有放下自己的魔杖。“那个记忆球里有什么，你知道，对不对？告诉我。”

汤姆的表情难以解读，但是魔杖从哈利的方向移开了。哈利把这当作终于愿意开始谈这个话题的信号，“请你说吧。”他把魔杖放得更低了一些，恳求道。

“你不会想知道的。”少年黑魔王最后说道。

“那还是告诉我。”他往前走了一步，逼紧道。汤姆在仔细地观察着他，如果哈利不熟悉被汤姆评估和被摄神取念这两种感觉，那他肯定会觉得汤姆现在在读他的大脑了，尽管对方没有。

“你误会我了，我是说你真的不会想知道。”汤姆说。

“我在请你说。”这是哈利的回答。汤姆的视线移开了一会儿，他咬着牙齿。视线最后又回到哈利身上。

“你不相信我吗？”他问道。哈利没有说话，不想碰触这个敏感的话题，只是等着对方继续。汤姆清了清喉咙，“这么顽固。”他轻声说道，“你总是这么该死的顽固。”

哈利没有躲开对方那种富有压迫的审视，最后，汤姆终于把记忆球从口袋里掏了出来，但没有打破他们的对视。

哈利伸手，但发现汤姆不愿意把它给他，可能是怕他把它打破，放出里面的记忆。哈利拉了拉那个充满红烟的球，示意汤姆松开手指。汤姆的手指没有动，锁在他脸上的视线也没有动摇。

“看着它。”汤姆说道。哈利立即往下扫了一眼。这个球上有裂痕。许多细小的裂痕。哈利带着疑惑的眼神看向汤姆。

很明显这个记忆球被打碎过，然后又被修复了可能有几百次。因为它已经不再能被修复起来，保留着被打碎过的痕迹。

“你选择忘记。”哈利说道，一种不安浮现在心里。他开始相信汤姆是对的了，他可能真的不会想知道。但是，他也不想认识伏地魔那令人着迷的大脑啊……

“但是你有理论了。”他猜到，在对方的脸上认真地揣测自己的判断是正确还是错误。但汤姆的脸就像一张面具，一块石头，没有一点情绪。“汤姆？”

“对。”汤姆突然收回了手，把记忆球再一次装回袋里。“现在我们是不是该继续没有防御咒的大脑封闭术课程了？”

斯莱特林继承人没有等待他的回答，径直举起魔杖，指向他的胸口。哈利冒险抓住了那根魔杖，抓着汤姆的手，将它从自己的方向移开。

“你的理论是什么？”他柔软地问道。斯莱特林继承人试图将自己的魔杖抽回，仿佛被他的手灼伤。

“你答应过对我没有态度的。”汤姆平静地说，“如果你想保持极其糟糕的大脑封闭术技巧结束这个课程，我可以满足你。你在挑战我的耐心。”

“你也在挑战我的。”哈利回嘴道。“只是个理论而已，对吗？”

汤姆没有动，视线仍然和他紧紧相交。哈利不安地想起有人说超过六秒以上的对视就是说对方有弄死你的决心。“你知道我总会知道的，所以可以直接告诉我。”

汤姆看着他绝对超过六秒钟了，超得多了。说不定汤姆不知道这个说法，或者干脆就是无视这种社交礼仪。

“别。问。了。”小黑魔王现在在命令他了，声音冰冷。哈利感觉非常沮丧。

“我承诺过你没有态度，你也承诺过不会对我表现得像精神分裂一样。拜托，我是你的朋友！告诉我。”

汤姆愣住了，他不再试着把魔杖抽回。哈利忍住自己同样想要僵硬的反应，他不能屏住呼吸。他以前从来没承认过这个词，或者其他任何描述他们相当复杂的关系的词语。

他最后把手放回自己的身边，有点紧张，不知道自己是不是做得太过了。汤姆立刻从他身边走开，在房间里踱步，像一只牢笼中的老虎……或者被禁锢着的蛇。尽管已经尽了最大的努力，哈利发现自己还是屏住了呼吸。

“你在伏地魔的脑子里待了很多时间。”汤姆说道，目光尖锐地看着他，哈利点了点头。“从我们经常看到的反应来看，比如说那些傲罗，你知道，你在这条时间线上曾经存在过，人们知道哈利森.伊凡斯是谁。我们过去的时光是的确存在的。”

哈利可以感觉到自己紧张了起来，他不知道汤姆最后要说什么，但是从对方脸上该死的严肃的表情和缺少玩笑的态度来看，这肯定不会是什么好事，绝对不是。他又点了点头。“你知道，现在伏地魔也知道你是谁。哈利森伊凡斯就是哈利波特。”

恐惧开始在他胃中蔓延，他觉得恶心又苦涩。

“对……”还有那个名单，这也是个问题。

“那你有没有想过为什么在你的时代，伏地魔的大脑里没有我的这些记忆？比如现在这场谈话。现在。”汤姆转过身面对他，抱着手臂，眼神阴暗。

“我认为这是我在这里的记忆。”

哈利的血都凉了。


	46. Chapter 46

第四十六章

巨大的不安席卷着哈利。这不就是说，尽管他试图去阻止这一切，汤姆最后还是确实成为伏地魔了吗？他感觉焦虑得恶心。或者这是说他的确造成了一点改变，导致某个人为了让历史按原来的轨迹发展不得不对年轻的黑魔王进行一忘皆空？

但是汤姆有确保自己的记忆和大脑不能被人侵入，毕竟哈利一直在试着一忘皆空他却从来没有成功过。但万一是汤姆自己遗忘的自己呢？这就说得通了……但为什么？

或许他在妄下结论，或许他没有，啊！赫敏总是说汤姆不会喜欢最后涉及到感情的事……

“我说了你不会想知道的。”汤姆以随意的口吻说道。哈利抬头，对方仍然正在过于细致地观察着他，视线的重量暴露了演技。

“好吧，”哈利耸了耸肩，装作有信心的样子，“再怎么说这也只是一种理论而已。我们都知道你也不总是正确的，不管你怎么进行积极的自我暗示。”

汤姆的唇上闪过一个短暂的忧郁笑容。

“但我也不常犯错。”他柔软地说道。哈利收紧了下巴，看向一旁。

“不常不代表不会。”他固执地说道。

“对。”汤姆附议，“不代表不会。”

“去他的命运。她一定是被什么人惯坏了，成天捣乱。”哈利说道。

汤姆的笑容微弱，但好歹是笑了。哈利想不出该说什么话，该死的冷场让人不安。在沉寂杀人之前，他们都想赶紧逃离这个话题。

“大脑封闭术。”汤姆开口，但哈利在同时问道：“我能打开它吗？”汤姆微微皱眉，“那个记忆球。”哈利补充道，“我是说，如果我们早知道里面是什么，那我们就肯定能把事情往我们喜欢的方向转变。”

“不。”汤姆拒绝道。

“不是什么意思？”哈利努力地控制自己的声音，表现得像个发怒的孩子只会让他输掉这场对弈。

“不的意思。不要干涉这件事。”汤姆阴暗的眼神凝视着他，“扰乱时间的人不会有好下场，哈利。”

“也没见你回去。”哈利反驳道。

“好吧，”汤姆冷冷地微笑，“但你不是我……如果你那么在意，为什么不让德拉科为你把它偷过来？你们俩现在是好朋友了，不是吗？”

哈利的血在血管中变得冰凉，胃里好像结出了虚假的冰霜。

“德拉科？德拉科.马尔福？我和那个雪鼬什么时候成为朋友了？”他假装嘲笑这个说法的荒谬，汤姆的假笑加深了。

“哈利，”他开口，“我以后会和你说的毫无信义的食死徒工作，你真的觉得在我周围，更不用提我的亲信圈内，会有我不知道的事情吗？”这个问题很危险。

哈利笑不出来了，但他面无表情，刻意的。

“你有给我捣乱的前科，”汤姆继续道，“你真的觉得我不会特别注意你吗？”

汤姆脸上现在也全无笑意了，而且他还令人紧张地盯着哈利。而哈利完全不知道他在想什么，只是怀疑自己在被测试，这真是糟糕。一段沉默之后，他才意识到对方在等他回答。

“我该想到我和马尔福共谋反抗你这件事会让你坐立难安的。”哈利小心翼翼地说着，挑起眉毛。

“在担心你的雪鼬的命运？”汤姆冷漠地问道。哈利微微皱眉。

“你知道，德拉科只是在做朋友会做的事情，不像你，我都不知道怎么说……讲真，你没有权利做任何事，你是那个抹去我记忆的混蛋，如果不是你，我根本就不会需要记忆球。”哈利愤怒地说道，“顺便，我没有原谅你。”

“我知道。”斯莱特林继承人听起来有点厌烦了，“不然你觉得他为什么还活着？”汤姆停了下来，若有所思地侧头，“你在闹脾气的时候真是无聊得要命。”

哈利忍住目瞪口呆的冲动。

“我很确定你对我的陪伴明显的渴望会让马尔福觉得非常安心，”哈利控制不住自己冰冷的嘲讽，“毕竟你比青春期的女孩情绪更善变。”

汤姆威胁地皱眉，又再次控制了自己的表情。

“那或许你该对我更好。”他说。哈利翻了个白眼。

“我一直对你很好。”他说道，尽管这让他有一闪而过的不适。

“哈利，你是一个总是捣乱而且不尊敬人的讨厌鬼。很多人都不知道我为什么忍让你。”

“那是因为我棒呆了。”他精明地说道。汤姆挑起了眉。

“你就说吧。”他慢悠悠地说道，“晚上睡得好就行。”

“哦我当然会这么说，毕竟诚实是一种重要的美德。你就是因为永远没法比上我所以在嫉妒。”

“我倒希望可以比比。”汤姆假笑道，“我还没试过那种低级的感觉。”

“嗷，”哈利呲牙道，“你深深地伤害了我，里德尔，看到了吗？”他把一只手放在心口，“真的，我永远不会从你尖锐的挖苦中恢复过来了。”

“别担心，多数人都这样。”

“哇，真是吓人……我觉得我真的看到你的脑袋这里膨胀了一点……”

“闭嘴哈利。”

过了很久，当哈利躺在床上，他才终于意识到汤姆成功地转移了话题。


	47. Chapter 47

第四十七章

第二天哈利醒来的时候，汤姆早就已经走了。

真是好惊喜。这个人还说自己没有试图逃避记忆球的问题。谎言。

汤姆真的觉得自己一定会成为伏地魔吗？萨拉查啊。

不，现在想这些还太早了，他至少应该先吃早餐，但这只会令他反胃，对，比现在还反胃。但是不好意思，他还是要去喝很多很多咖啡。

他睡眼惺忪地翻下床。自打汤姆创建屏障以来，他睡得好多了，这一直提醒着他自己还是需要去找那个该死的魔力等级的知识。他知道汤姆肯定知道他需要的那个信息极其难找，但是他就是喜欢看他痛苦而且迷茫地在书海中挣扎，他就是喜欢他自己可以轻易回答他答不出来的问题的感觉。他还说他懒，天理啊。

他和阿布拉萨斯一边争论魁地奇一边走向礼堂。阿布拉萨斯坚信斯莱特林会在最近的比赛中击溃格兰芬多。哈利不同意，尽管格兰芬多的守门员都还没找到，但他们还是会打赢蛇仔，就是会。

他一进礼堂就注意到汤姆坐在斯莱特林的桌边。当他们仍然为这项世界上最伟大的运动争辩着靠近的时候，小黑魔王的眼睛抬了起来。哈利短暂地笑了笑，还没醒到打招呼的程度（不管睡得好不好，他都不是个适合早起的人）他发现了罗恩和赫敏，决定去格兰芬多的桌子坐一天。

格兰芬多中的一些，比如金妮，尤其是金妮，怒视着他，但他无视了。不过他还是因为该死的好奇稍微观察了她。很明显肯定有什么不对。她看起来就像被榨干了一样，还很疲惫……就像她一年级的时候一样。哈利的脊骨发凉，他要无视这一点。

起码暂时无视。

罗恩用手捂住长长的呵欠。

“睡得晚了？”他问道。罗恩的脸不知道为什么红了，仓皇地点了点头。

“呃对……睡，睡不着。”

说谎。哦天，他的想法竟然开始听起来像汤姆一样了，他真的需要这个斯莱特林继承人不存在于他的生活的时间！二十四小时或者近似二十四小时都和精神变态待在一起很有可能对他造成心理上的伤害，就算这个精神变态算是你最好的朋友，而且还是个精湛的演员，哦，这就是致害的理由。

“哦？”赫敏担忧地问道，“你还好吗？没有生病吧？”

罗恩的脸更红了，赫敏观察着他，和哈利交换了饶有趣味的眼神。

“没，我很好。”罗恩又打了个呵欠，开始疯狂投入他的食物。

可疑，非常可疑。

无视日常冲进来送信件的猫头鹰，哈利准备吃他的早餐。

“哈利”过了一会儿之后，赫敏戳了戳他，她的声音颤抖，一只手抓着预言家日报在他鼻子底下激动地挥舞。

他们似乎终于承认战争浮于水面了。

封面上全是食死徒袭击的信息，一共有整整三页，好像其他所有人都还不知道一样。但是，尽管他讨厌媒体，这种官方的承认还是让他疲惫……战争现在被官方承认了，事情只会变得更糟。

他微薄的食欲又消失了。

“第五页。”赫敏轻声说道，罗恩着急地倾了过来，几乎把  
报纸从赫敏手中抢走了，如果事情不像他自己的人生一样糟，他会开玩笑说罗恩竟然比赫敏这个“拉文克劳”还有心思读书。但就这么糟。罗恩咒骂了起来。

“都乱套了，伙计。”他愤愤地说道。好奇心让哈利凑了过去，第四页：“光明的‘救世主’的黑暗”。

说的是他，还有他明显的黑化和食死徒倾向。哇，如果没有这么反胃的话他会笑的。他看了一眼斯莱特林那边，汤姆也在看着他，挑着眉毛，像是在嘲讽他早该告诉自己他有这种想法。

礼堂里到处是沸腾的议论，他可以感受到视线像千万根银针刺入皮肤。老天啊，德思礼那一幕他们全都看到了，（德思礼一家后来怎么了来着？他不关心，但是他怕日后还会节外生枝）他翻了个白眼。

又有一只猫头鹰飞了进来，将一封信丢到他腿上。他叹了口气，认出了这个字体，也感受到了教工席上的视线，是邓布利多。

哈利，请在早餐之后来我办公室。我会给你开一张假条。我喜欢嘶声蜜蜂。 AD

很短，但是有重点。哈利在心里想了想理不理他，但最后还是决定去看看对方想要什么。毕竟他并不讨厌邓布利多，他只是极其不同意对方那种操纵狂的作风，但是，既然在被清除记忆之后他都还和汤姆来往，那听听校长要说什么或许才是公平的。

反正他可以选择“对不起，做不了”，然后离开。

更别说和邓布利多的私人谈话会让汤姆好奇到抓狂。就该让这个对自己的秘密守口如瓶的人尝尝这种滋味。不，他可不幼稚，让汤姆难受只是他的目的之一。他抬头看教工席，发现那双蓝色的眼睛已经在看着他了，他点了点头，烧掉了那张羊皮纸。

“谁寄给你的？”罗恩问道。

“邓布利多。”他老实说道，视线飘向斯莱特林，发现汤姆憎恶地对光明一方的领导眯起了眼睛。他似乎发现他们之间的交流了，他没觉得他会没发现。

“帮我记笔记，赫敏？”他请求道，他最好的朋友紧张地点了点头。

早餐时间就要结束了。


	48. Chapter 48

第四十八章

他准备和罗恩赫敏告别，然后去邓布利多的办公室时，一只手拉住了他的手臂。

“那个老家伙想要什么？”汤姆问道，看起来并不高兴。那种语气和能留下淤青的手劲立即让罗恩生气了。

“他又没义务告诉你，这不关你的狗事！”罗恩叫道，汤姆只是扫了他一眼。

“哈利？”他冷冷地问道。哈利耸了耸肩，习以为常地将自己的手臂解救出来。

“不知道。”他说道，“等我知道的时候可能会去找你。”对方的视线变得阴沉了，他的，不，那几个特定的斯莱特林在礼堂外面不安地停下。

“汤姆，”泽维犹豫地开口，因为少年黑魔王冰冷的表情突然住嘴。

“等会见——赫敏，笔记。”他转身。

“他是个爱操纵人的老东西，黄金男孩。”汤姆尖酸地提醒道。赫敏皱起眉头。

“你要强得多，对吗？”她用礼貌的语气暗讽道。哈利的脸上露出得意的假笑。汤姆的视线尖锐地转向他最好的朋友。哈利的假笑消失了。哦不。

“你怎么敢和他说话，”兰斯彻奇往前走了一步，愤怒地说道，“你这个肮脏的小泥巴种。”

哈利立刻被点着了，魔杖在手，准备让塞古纳斯接下来一整个星期嘴里都吐脏泥和鼻涕虫。罗恩也抽出了魔杖，脸红得和头发一样。一声响亮的巴掌打断了一切，哈利张大了嘴巴。

塞古纳斯踉跄着从赫敏身边退开，脸颊鲜红——赫敏扇了他一巴掌！

愉快的感觉立刻随着阿布拉萨斯，阿费德和泽维都带着对他们的敌意加入兰斯彻奇消失了。斯莱特林的一致对外出现了，有一瞬间，他心里只能大声尖叫一个词：食死徒。

他猛地举起了魔杖，站在他们中间。场面寂静。

汤姆是唯一一个没有拔出魔杖的人，只是站在原先的地方，脑袋微微后倾，一副被娱乐般的慵懒样子。他看着哈利。他在等，在测试他会选哪边，怎么做。

妈的。斯莱特林们谨慎地看着他。泽维看起来尤其失望，沮丧。

然后，慢慢地，除了兰斯彻奇，他们都把魔杖收了回去，然后走开，在走廊尽头等待汤姆。汤姆收起了下巴。

显然，哈利输了。

“塞古纳斯。”斯莱特林继承人叫道，兰斯彻奇愤怒地瞪着他，他们，最后放下魔杖跟着汤姆离开了。罗恩和赫敏都放下了魔杖，他转身走向邓布利多的办公室。

他有种糟糕的感觉，刚才的失败会在下次遇到汤姆的时候让他付出代价的。

他可真是命运的宠儿。

走进邓布利多的办公室让他感觉像回到了四年级，或者甚至二年级。一切都没有改变。福克斯啼叫着对他表示欢迎；杂乱的书桌和成堆的书本间装饰着银色的纺锤形器具；肖像带着好奇的目光窥视着他；校长本人安详地坐在书桌后面，手指在下巴底下交叠。

“哈——”邓布利多开口，又无比自然地因为哈利的表情将称呼转变为“波特先生”。

“邓布利多教授，”哈利不带情感地问候道，“您想见我。”

邓布利多点了点头，示意他坐下。哈利谨慎地服从了。他希望校长能敏锐地察觉他有多希望跳过客套，他在斯莱特林已经察言观色得够多了，如果邓布利多可以有那么一次开门见山，那他可真的很乐意接受……谢天谢地，对方似乎接收到了信息，或许哈利太明显了。

“首先，我觉得必须向你道歉，”邓布利多眼神悲伤地开始了，“为你在你的亲戚那里遭受的痛苦和我的行为对你造成的伤害。”

哈利微微点头，表示自己接受了道歉，尽管并不打算原谅。这不是说说好话就完了的问题。他等着对方解释。邓布利多仔细地观察他，有一段时间，哈利觉得自己都快受不了了，校长才终于继续，

“你有没有试着查看过你的朋友们的未来会发生什么？”哈利在心里消化了一会儿。

“没有。”他不安地回答道，“但是我猜你会告诉我。”邓布利多走下了这个台阶。

“阿布拉萨斯.马尔福三十岁之后不久就英年早逝，死因被怀疑是龙痘。阿费德.布莱克在将遗产宣布给小天狼星，你的教父继承之后几个小时就被谋杀了。塞古纳斯.兰斯彻奇作为伏地魔第一次崛起的功臣，汤姆的左右手，在老年享受着黑暗的荣光死去。泽维.普林斯在妻子生产后几天就被杀掉。”

哈利不安地吞了口口水。他不想知道。为什么他要咬上校长的诱饵让他说出来？他心里觉得自己是在对对方示弱妥协……他现在知道对方是在扰乱他的思维了。他现在要怎么再直视他们的眼睛？还有“你的教父”……不，他们不会是因为和他的联系被杀的，不可能。只是……他们死得都太早，太年轻了。

“你知道为什么现在没有爆发骚乱吗，哈利？”邓布利多慈祥地继续道，“没有人知道伏地魔的过去，他从不说，也不让任何一个活着的人共享这份回忆，只有在黑暗起源最深的地方才有对他曾经使用的名字的轻语。”

哈利突然站了起来，继续进行这场谈话实在太傻了。校长也站了起来，表情仿佛在恳求。

“他很危险，哈利。他可能不是伏地魔，但他也不是个纯洁的人，不是一个好人，但却是一个极具天赋，蛊惑人心的演员。”

哈利沉默地走开，门却在他面前锁上了。他咬着牙齿，魔力膨胀，心中有许多情感在发酵。

“把门打开。”他冷酷地命令道。

“我希望你理性一些——我们需要你。没有你，光明的世界就没有希望了。”

他从没有听过邓布利多这样的声音，这么绝望，几乎是在哀求。他的英雄情结发作了，但这比不上他的愤怒。

“为什么是我？”他不耐烦地叫道，再次转身，“为什么非得是我！你说啊！”

“你听说过魂器吗？”


	49. Chapter 49

第四十九章

哈利慢慢地坐进椅子里，等着邓布利多的解释。

魂器。将部分灵魂锁到物品之中，创造虚假的永生。

上帝，这真的让他感觉糟糕极了。汤姆是不是说过什么自己是“原先的”灵魂之类的话？他怎么能没有质问他那是什么意思？他真是蠢。

这可以解释为什么还有怎么样，汤姆会转变为呃，伏地魔。当然，他们之间现在还有很大的相似性，这种相似性从来不会让他安稳地睡个好觉，但他们之间也还有能注意得到的不同，不只是外表，萨拉查。

“所以你觉得伏地魔有一个……魂器？他是永生的？”他问道，试图让自己的声音不要颤抖。

这让他害怕，想想都害怕。邓布利多只是说这是黑魔法，但这黑暗的程度远超过轻描淡写。这种魔法是古老，黑暗，而且绝对不能被允许的。分裂灵魂……这就是错的。真的，完全错的。他觉得不安又恶心。

邓布利多严肃地从书桌上翻出一本相当熟悉的日记。

“我觉得他有不止一个。”不止一个？“从你把它带给我那一刻起我就知道这是一种异样的魔法了，非常黑暗，非常强大。”

“不止一个？”他重复道。邓布利多点头。

“我还需要更多证据，不过我相信是这样。”

哈利眨了眨眼睛。

“在那个墓碑，他说，他在寻找永生的路上比所有人都走得更远……之类的，可能说的就是魂器。”

他们沉默地坐着。

“所以，如果我们摧毁魂器，那我们就摧毁了伏地魔——”他停了下来，不安像畸形的鹰爪扼住了他的喉咙，“你怎么……分辨一个魂器？它一定得是无生命的物体吗？或者……”邓布利多惊讶地盯着他，哈利闭上了眼睛，真是狗日的，“这就是为什么必须是我吗，教授？因为我是个魂器？只有伏地魔能摧毁自己的魂器？还有，我——教授，我是个蛇佬腔。”

他的嘴干了。邓布利多歪着头，像是在激烈地思考，哈利只想要一个即刻的否认，说啊！但没有。他感觉自己是肮脏的。

“对，这就是为什么。”邓布利多向他俯身，眼中闪耀着悲伤，“你理解我为什么不想告诉你了，亲爱的孩子……你太年轻了。”哈利重重地咽了口气，那又如何？所以现在就是他要去毁灭那些魂器然后最后毁灭他自己？

他根本就不是什么该死的救世主，他就是个贡品，牺牲品。他必须得去找汤姆。不，等等，他不能去！万一这变成把魂器这个概念介绍给他的第一场谈话该怎么办？他怎么能去做这种事情？

“我，我需要时间思考。”他麻木地站了起来。邓布利多把假条递给他。门解锁了。

“哈利，”邓布利多安静地开口，他在门外停住了。“开始做魂器的不是伏地魔，是汤姆。”他沉默了一会儿。

“再见，教授。”

命运真的爱他。

他在黑魔法防御课中途走进教室，卡罗在他进门的那一瞬间就露出了冷笑。

“我有校长的假条。”他平静在对方讥讽之前结束斗争，嘴唇紧闭地看着她拿过假条，仔细看过，然后愤愤地将它塞回他手中。整个班都在轻语，悄悄地看向他的方向。他谁也没看，在教室后面的角落里找了个空位。

他现在不想再在众目睽睽之下走向汤姆或者罗恩和赫敏，这太像结盟的表示了，但他现在在试图保持灰色，中立。

他的左手臂刺痛，小蛇浮了出来，对他嘶嘶地吐露疑问。哈利不想理会。

卡罗暴躁地再次集中大家的注意力，继续讲冰冻咒防御与进攻的应用。

哈利拿出羊皮纸和羽毛笔，但没有记笔记，他专注地盯着桌面。他能感觉到罗恩赫敏一直在试图吸引他的视线，但假装不知道。手臂中的刺痛也越来越明显了，但他也继续无视了。下课铃响之前，他就已经收拾好准备离开了。

他的周围很喧闹，这既让他警觉又令他生厌。他的心里什么也没有。他发现自己的手指总是不受控制地抠入自己的手臂，造成猩红的印子和微微刺痛的感觉。

他走向门口，立即就感觉撞到了墙上——至少他的手臂撞到了墙上，它像被钳住了一样，阻止着他继续向前。

实际上，他不知道自己是不是压力大到偏执了，但他发誓真的感觉自己被往回扯。斯莱特林和罗恩赫敏同时接近了他，他真切地感觉到了汤姆对此的烦躁。哦，上帝，他感觉到，他是个魂器。他的指甲又在手臂上扣紧了。

“哈利！”赫敏忧虑地叫道，她握住了他的手，将他的手指扒开。和汤姆留在他的手臂上的蛇的伪装极其相似的指甲印在白皙的肌肤上瞪视着他。“怎么了？”她问道，“邓布利多说什么了吗？”

“我很好，没事。”他说道，自己都觉得虚伪，泽维那和斯内普如出一辙的挑眉证明了这一点。

他试图继续走开，手臂仍然被定住。

他愤怒地看了一眼汤姆，对方毫无反应，面不改色，但哈利能感觉到到一种嘲讽，一种挑战。通常，汤姆在这个时候就会收手了，他已经证明了自己可以像操纵提线玩偶一样让哈利按他的意愿行事，只要他愿意。

这一次，那种压力并没有消失。汤姆看起来特别有兴趣（这让他觉得对方满足于能控制他仿佛是更好的情况），而且对他不是特别高兴。这一次，汤姆对强迫他合作毫无愧意。

他想叫汤姆放手，但这就是承认他有那个印记，他还没有告诉过任何人。当然，他可以用蛇佬腔说，但……魂器。这就是他可以说蛇佬腔的原因，或许也是他擅长黑魔法的原因。上帝，他要怎么知道什么是他，什么是伏地魔？他的手指又弯了起来，赫敏抓紧了他的手臂。

“哈利，你一点也不好！”罗恩愤怒又忧心地说道。所有事都在对他不顺，他的压力指数已经快要爆表了，他恨这个所有人都不知道的世界。

“待会。”他对汤姆说道。“现在不行。”汤姆不是会妥协的人，他没有退让的习惯，但他总是愿意对哈利让步的，所以他会等一会的，对吗？让步，这就是他们解决问题的方式。汤姆就是汤姆，但哈利偶尔还是会得到“珍贵”的退让。（如果哈利自己遇到特别在乎的事情也什么都会答应）他们过去就是这样的。但汤姆的眼睛是冰冷的。

“现在。”他回复道。哈利忍住骂人的欲望。对，汤姆正处于非常糟糕的固执的情绪，但他没有表现出精神分裂的样子，所以哈利没有权利指责他。

他没有回复，汤姆得意地假笑，然后走开。哈利感觉那个印记在扯着他的骨头，造成灼烈的剧痛。如果汤姆走得更远一些，他最后可能会被这样拽过去。这该死的混蛋，他真希望现在自己不用控制情绪。

“走吧，黄金男孩。”汤姆回头叫道。哈利握紧了拳头。

“等会见。”他对罗恩和赫敏愤愤地说道，“如果我被他杀掉，你们会把这个当成证据的，对吧？”他们开始说话，他已经走去追赶汤姆了。

“放松点，混蛋，你要把我的手臂扯掉了。”他咬着牙抱怨道。

“进来。”汤姆打开一间空教室的门。

这真是糟糕透顶的一天，这甚至还不是万圣节。


	50. Chapter 50

第五十章

废弃教室的门在他俩身后关上，伴随着一声轻柔的锁声。

哈利抱着双臂，靠在一张桌子上，等着汤姆开口。这没让他等多久。“邓布利多想要什么？”汤姆质问道，哈利沉默地看着对方，将他彻底激怒了，“说啊！”

哈利摆出犹豫的表情，过了好一会儿，才终于用一种谈论顶级机密的语气开口。

“你知道我是大难不死的男孩吗？”他问道。汤姆点了点头，像在鼓励他继续，“他想让我帮他宣传一种新的柠檬糖。”汤姆的表情立刻变冷了，哈利笑了起来，继续，“他有百分之五十的利润，当然，我也拿一半——”

汤姆的魔杖突然抵住了他的喉咙，哈利也同时握住了自己冬青木和凤凰羽毛的魔杖。身体被紧张的氛围束缚着，他轻轻吞了口气。

他没有足够的时间拔出魔杖，当然，他可以攻击汤姆，但在这个距离里他在攻击对方之前就会被汤姆的咒语击中——汤姆可知道不少下流的咒语。他觉得自己的反射神经足够好，所以不像大多数的人，如果需要的话，即使在难堪的状况下他也可以做出反击。只是那样的话他自己不得不也挨上一招。

“我不觉得好笑，哈利。所以在我为你抑制那种幽默感之前尝试控制一下自己，嗯？”汤姆危险地建议道。哈利抬头看向对方（汤姆为什么就非得比他高呢！）不安地感受着抵在自己喉咙上的木棍。

“啊，抱歉，你希望我表现出害怕的样子吗？”过了一会儿后他挑衅道，“尽管你不是非常吓人，但我可以努力一下？啊我靴子都软了……哦，我没穿靴子，哦，我去年在神奇动物保护课上拿到了一双龙皮靴子，但我现在没穿——”

汤姆的手拽住他的格兰芬多领带，他的脖子被勒紧了，呼吸困难。他被迫停了下来，还走了个神思考自己的嘴唇变成蓝色的时候会是什么样子。

“你最好闭嘴。”汤姆威胁道。

“但我以为你想让我说话。”他嘲笑道，尽管自己的呼吸不畅。不，认真的说，他觉得相当头晕。汤姆的下颚收紧了。“你知道，你现在很情绪化。”他评价道。对方似乎肉眼可见地在向天借取耐心，松开了红金相间的领带。“没什么用，是吧？”他用同情又担忧的语气问道。

“我可以直接摄神取念。”汤姆平静地陈述道。哈利感觉自己的心跳不安地加快了一些，尽管汤姆在恐吓人的时候听起来是那么亲和随意。

他开始尝试在对方的眼皮底下抽出自己的魔杖了。

“当然，你可以。”他轻快地应承了一句，然后语气严肃起来，“但老实说，这些实际上都不是你该管的事！”

“你说了你会告诉我。”

“不，我说了我可能会告诉你。”但他不会。不会说魂器的事。“但是现在，好吧，我不怎么喜欢被无视自己的意愿拉走，这样不是很友好，好吗？把你的魔杖顶在我的喉咙上也是。”他尖锐地说道。

似乎是想让他生气，紫杉木的魔杖顶得更紧了。嗷。一边思考对方会如何回应，他一边把头侧向了旁边，避开汤姆的视线。眼神接触对摄神取念是很重要的，虽然不是必要的，但是如果没有的话会困难许多。他还闭上了眼睛。一分钟极其僵硬而紧张的沉默过去了，他都在等着汤姆强行进入他的大脑了。他装作傲慢的样子，但是他的大脑封闭术烂得像坨屎，所以如果汤姆实在很想知道的话，其实可以直接获取那些信息。而且他不得不这样做，因为课间休息很快就要结束了，五分钟之内就是接下来的课程。

熟悉，却意想不到的笑声。他吓得几乎马上把眼睛睁开了，惶恐不安。为什么汤姆在笑？而且他还听出了一种虐待狂的愉悦？

“你知道，你笑得很吓人。”他立刻评论道。

然后他意识到了原因，差点呻吟起来。他太专注于汤姆永远渴望着信息和力量并且会做出疯狂的举动的事实，并且一直在努力防止汤姆发现魂器这个信息。但他忘了他还有对玩弄别人，尤其是他，绝对真挚的热爱。年轻的黑魔王就是喜欢能难到他半个小时以上的东西……他不小心给了他一个这样的挑战。

真是太棒了。

正是因为他如此努力去隐藏这些信息，汤姆的兴趣才会如此膨胀而且令人恼怒，是他自找的。见鬼，他脑子里都已经塞了魂器之类那么多鬼事了，哪里还有心思想得到这么复杂的事？或许他还有机会让对方失去兴趣？

赌着汤姆想要享受被挑战的过程（直到失去耐性），而不是直接简单地读取他的大脑，哈利谨慎地睁开了眼睛。汤姆饱含压力的视线观察着他，魔杖还按在他的喉咙上。

“你现在就没完了，是吧？”哈利非常无奈地问道。汤姆的视线对上他的眼睛，流露着好奇。“行，我告诉你。反正你最后肯定也会知道的，但是你是不是可以先把魔杖拿走。这很不舒服。”

汤姆没有动。对，他当然不会。是他太有逃避问题和逃跑的前科了，科科。

“好吧，你可以至少把它从我喉咙上面拿开吗？”他说，“如果我都不能好好呼吸的话，很难说话。而且我可能要留下淤青了——所以，谢谢你。”

汤姆转了转魔杖，指向了他的心脏，好像这样就好了许多，好吧，就当他不是故意的吧。

“如果你说谎……”汤姆没有把威胁说完。

哈利忍住畏缩的反射。他准备从开口那一刻就开始说谎。他沉默了一分钟，酝酿。

“他试图激起我的罪恶感，让我回到他的阵营。”他苦涩地开口，“你知道的，就是说那些在乎我的人会有多失望，你有多危险和不可信任。”哈利翻了个白眼，“好像我会回去当‘光明那边的小羔羊’一样，这是你说的。”他瞥了一眼对方的表情，“我不想告诉你，因为你完全会控制不住自己然后有可能在暴怒中把校长杀掉。”

从汤姆脸上的阴霾来看，这现在还是个很可能的结果。

“但是，尽管邓布利多是个狡猾的混蛋，我不想他死。而且说真的，你也不应该觉得烦躁，因为结果上来说什么也没有发生，他没有尝试做任何事。所以除非你是在嫉妒我和他待在一起而不是和你”他发出短促的笑声，“这太可笑了，不可能，当我没说。好了，就是这样。上课了，我要去上变形。”

他在书桌旁边挺直了身体，那根魔杖又戳进了他的胸里，示意他再次坐好。斯莱特林继承人的魔杖指在自己胸口的时候人还能舒服坐好吗？妈的。

“呃，汤姆……我要去上变形。我今天已经缺了一节课了。”

“再缺一节也无所谓。反正你已经考过OWL了。”

“以一个直到最近才被发现没有去世多年的人的名字。”

“坐。”

“看在上帝的份上，汤姆，我有课。我已经告诉你发生什么了，你还想要什么？”

“你还好吗？”他眨了眨眼睛，没有预料到这个问题，哦。

“嗯，我很好。”他说道，感觉内心有些诡异。

“我能辨认出别人对我说谎。你从我们进来开始就没停过。”汤姆平静地说道。这个语气让他心里警铃大作。他很肯定邓布利多会理解的……

“好吧，我在‘邓布利多没有试着做任何事’这一点上可能撒了一点小谎。他在一开始我不打算听他说的话的时候把我锁了起来。”汤姆的手捏紧了魔杖，关节因为过度用力而发白。“看看你的表情，你看起来已经像要去大开杀戒了！我才不要助长你的情绪。”

“那是他应得的。”汤姆说道，观察着他。“我曾经希望可以信任你，哈利。”过了一会儿，他说道。

“你可以信任我……”哈利谨慎地说道。汤姆的嘴唇弯起，残酷的假笑。

“那给我看你和邓布利多约会的记忆。”日，“不行？”他没有说话，所以汤姆追问道，“我想也是。”

“信任是双向的。”哈利安静地回答道，酝酿着自己的魔力。

“好，”汤姆柔和地回答，“敬我们将相互信任的那一天。摄神取念。”

“盔甲护身！”


	51. Chapter 51

第五十一章

他以为以汤姆的大脑封闭术技术，那里会有一堵立即升起的墙，将他扇回自己的大脑，听见脑子叮当作响的声音。

然而……这很奇怪。他在汤姆的大脑里，他只知道是这样，但这里没有记忆，没有想法。他只是模糊地知道自己的身体摔在了地上，在那之前，墙壁在他周围围起，他失去了他们的精神联系。哦天，汤姆的大脑封闭术真是绝了，他是在哈利在他脑子里的时候继续施展的，所以他被困在了里面，却看不到任何东西……妈耶，妈惹，妈的。

如果他的思维在汤姆的大脑里面，那这肯定意味着小黑魔王可以像看自己的精神一样看到他所有的想法和记忆？他就像一个“哈利包间”，欢迎光临，随便坐啊。

他向汤姆的屏障发起突击，他要出去。这种感觉也是很奇怪的。他没有身体，所以他的行动——他说那是行动，但……思维的描述令人困惑，算了。过了一会儿，他感觉到了，奇怪又恐怖的感觉，有人悠闲地阅读着他的想法。

汤姆怎么能这样？这不正常。摄神取念和大脑封闭术不该是这样的用的……除非……难道是因为魂器？妈的，啊！他为什么要想这个？他的想法是在公放吗？啊！这就像有人和你说不要去想粉色的大象然后你脑子里就会一直忍不住充满粉色的大象一样，啊！他就是不能控制自己的大脑。

他感觉汤姆停了下来，开始认真地“精读”，哦别啊……对，对，这家伙绝对完全听到他所有的想法了。他又疯狂地挣扎了一次，但他其实不知道怎么运用思维魔法。他不知道怎么控制，这只是很笨拙而无效的“推”的意念。对汤姆来说恍若无物，他现在几乎都要把他的大脑读完了。

过了几秒钟之后，他击中了自己的记忆，画面像电影一样闪过他们的眼前。

下一秒，哈利回到了自己的身体里，对着天花板眨眼。

好吧，没用。

他猜汤姆早就猜到了他会做什么，所以也采取了预防措施。他的魔杖在自己手松的时候滚到了远处，所以他现在不得不扑过去拿它。汤姆在同一刻动了，在哈利握住把柄的同时踩住了那根木棒

他们都停下了。然后汤姆弯下了腰，脚还踩在那根冬青木上面，他的视线和哈利在同一水平线上。哈利的身体僵硬了起来。

“一个魂器？”汤姆问道，眼睛因为兴奋和热情闪耀不已，“你是我的，我们的，我的一个魂器？我是说，我有怀疑过，但是……”

“你有怀疑过？”哈利危险地重复道，“你早就知道了？哇，这真的解释了很多！”他的心里因此升起了一股恶心的感觉。

汤姆似乎因为他的回答重新意识到了他是个有自己的神志的活人。

“我知道你是……特别的，你是蛇佬腔……但我直到非常近的最近才想过这会是因为……萨拉查。”汤姆突然歪头，视线尖锐，“你说的‘解释了很多’是什么意思？”他质问。

“这就是你在这里的原因，是不是？魂器，我是其中之一，这就是一切。”

他或许不应该有这种被极度侮辱了的感觉。这似乎没有什么理性逻辑的理由。他试图把自己的魔杖抽开，但是没有成功，因为他不想不小心把它弄坏。

“哈利，我刚刚说了，我不知道你是魂器，直到最近我才有所怀疑。”汤姆听起来很烦躁，“而且即使我的确知道，而且我关心的只有魂器，那我为什么要做所有的……这些事。我可以直接伪造你的死亡然后把你锁在我的箱子里面，这样你就不会伤害自己，还有，我的魂器。”

哈利的眼睛因为恐惧微微睁大。汤姆轻轻假笑。对话进入简短的停顿。哈利的喉咙觉得很干。

他的嘴唇上停留着无数想要发问的问题。你为什么会想要永生？你是怎么发现的？你现在准备做什么？你难道看不出魂器是多大的谬误吗？他的唇间溜出在他心头压得最重的那一个问题。

“你能把它除掉吗？”

“请问你说什么？”汤姆收紧了下颚，“除掉？我才不要毁坏我自己的灵魂。”

“你已经在毁坏它了，或者会毁坏，管它呢。”哈利叫道，“你把它撕裂了。”

“我不指望你会理解。”汤姆的情绪也越发激烈，“不管怎样，这个问题现在不重要。我不会把它除掉的，我为什么要这样做？你也不会。”斯莱特林继承人腔调中凶狠的确信让寒意蹿上哈利的脊骨。

“如果我除掉了它，你又怎样，杀了我？”他只有一半开玩笑的语气。

“我再说一次，哈利，我怎么会毁掉我自己的魂器。”对方极其真诚地传递的潜台词让哈利感到害怕。汤姆太喜欢这个概念了，他，一个魂器，他太高兴了。这不是件好事。

“我不想要它。”他咆哮道。

“我不关心。”汤姆阴暗地说道。

“那你准备让我忘记这一切咯？”他冷漠地问道。汤姆看了他一会儿。

“不。”他最后说道。

“哦，既然我是个魂器，扰乱我的大脑可是件糟糕的事啊，是不是。”

“哈利。”蛇佬腔发出柔软的警告。“去你妈的！”哈利深吸了一口气，试图冷静自己。

“放开我的魔杖。”他咬着牙命令道。

“你不会需要它了。”汤姆说道，哈利几乎退缩了。这让他想起二年级那段扭曲的记忆……密室里的汤姆里德尔。魂器的那个汤姆。蛇怪的毒牙……

“我已经把它们清除掉了。”汤姆说道。哈利抬起头，对方正令人紧张地注视着他。“蛇怪的毒牙。”如果他不知道对方现在没有在摄神取念……

“你这样真的很令人抓狂。”他烦躁地说道。

“你很好懂。”汤姆漫不经心地评论道，但表情严肃。“我是认真的，你不会把它除掉。我不会让你这样做。”

“我愿意看你阻止我。”哈利咬牙切齿地说道。汤姆挑起了眉毛。

“你会吗？”他严肃地问道，“真的？”

不确定在沉默中蔓延。

“你为什么会想着永生？”他问道。

“我为什么不会？”汤姆反问道。

“汤——”

“我不想死。”汤姆继续道，语气变得安静。那双有穿透力的眼睛对上哈利的眼睛，“等着我的会是什么？地狱？永痕的赎罪？我不要，谢谢。”哈利张开嘴想要说话，“其他的世界？我能感觉到你要说什么，所以不要告诉我会有什么其他的世界。说的好像其他的世界会更好一样。黑暗，永恒的虚无，我可能还留有神志，但无法做到任何的事！不管怎么看都是地狱。”他的声音再次安静了下来，“不用说我还有那么多要做的事，一生的时间太短暂了。”

小黑魔王的话让他心里的一部分隐隐作痛。

“你早就想明白了。”他呢喃道。

“我生活在闪电战期间的伦敦。我有充足的时间和动机去思考。”

“那魂器呢？”他的声音中流露着怀疑和恐惧，“分裂灵魂？生活都可以充满不顺了……你还想要永生？想象一下一次次看着你在乎的人离开，你还维持着原样，静止在一个变化的世界当中……这听起来也像地狱。”

“我会抓住我的机会。”汤姆决心已定地说道。他已经不想再谈论这个话题了。“走吧，我送你去上课，我亲爱的魂器。”

“不要那样叫我……梅林，我觉得我更喜欢‘黄金男孩’。”

这真是个噩梦。


	52. Chapter 52

第五十二章

赫敏整节变形都在用不赞同的目光看他。

麦格因为迟到扣了他二十分。他觉得她唯一没有给他禁闭的理由就是同情他极其明显的抑郁和绝望。他不确定这是否算是好事。他不想，也不需要同情，但他觉得他也不想要禁闭。

所以，赫敏在下课的那一秒就把他拉到一旁，（罗恩既担忧又局促不安地紧跟着）他真的是一点也不惊讶，他已经习惯被想和自己说话就的人拉来拉去了，好开心哦。

下一节还有药草，所以至少这个盘问会很快……因为是赫敏嘛。汤姆也和赫敏一样是个好好学生，但他可不会像这样顺从规矩和别人的期望。所以，不管有多好奇哈利的事，赫敏会准时上课，汤姆则会刺一根魔杖在他胸口，直到自己的好奇心满足了才放他离开。他更喜欢赫敏。他希望在走到温室的路上就迅速完事，一点都不期待地等着赫敏开口。

“你怎么回事？”赫敏问道，“发生了什么，哈利？”

他想自己是否该告诉她，突然想起以前自己对两个最好的朋友永远是百无遮拦的。好吧，至少在他们直接问的时候没有保留过秘密。有的时候他真的觉得自己在蛇窟的阴影里待得太久了，令人担忧。罗恩和赫敏都拉下脸来，哈利才意识到自己沉默得太久了。

“是里德尔，是不是。”罗恩厌恶地说道。

哈利忍住叹息，想开口说“部分，但不全是。”但罗恩抢在他之前继续，“你都看不出他在干什么吗？”哈利的眉毛挑了起来。他不知道罗恩在说什么，但他会很乐意知道。他错过了什么众人皆知的好戏吗？罗恩的脸深深皱了起来。

“不。”哈利最后说道，“我没看见，你快说吧。”

赫敏的嘴唇紧紧地抿了起来。看来他忽视的东西真的非常不应该。

“他在把你从我们身边分裂开来！”罗恩说道。哈利眨了眨眼，没控制住又眨了一次。哦，这……真是对不起气氛的渲染和铺垫。他不敢置信地笑了。

“瞎说！我现在就和你们在一起！”哈利说道。赫敏和罗恩交换着眼神。

“那之前呢？你现在和他和那些蛇在一起花的时间比和我们多。”罗恩谴责道。哈利有种这件事在上课路上解决不了了的感觉。

“你同意他的看法？”他问赫敏，有点烦躁。赫敏咬了咬嘴唇，点头。哦。“但你们前几天看上去还没有意见！”哈利顿了顿，“是因为我缺了一节课你才觉得有问题是吗？”赫敏的脸红了，哈利立即觉得自己说错了话，“赫敏——”他无助地开口。

“你都看不出来自己变了多少吗？我以前觉得这对你来说是好的转变，你看起来更开心了，可是现在我不确定了！”赫敏的情感向他宣泄而来，“你走火入魔了哈利！你现在和我在一起大部分的时间都在谈他，你看起来糟糕极了，而且你远离了所有的朋友……”她吸了口气，试图冷静自己，“我不明白你在他们身上，在他身上看到了什么。”哈利转过身，加快步伐。

“你不会明白的。”他说。

“那你和我们说啊。”她针锋相对，哈利收紧了下颚。

“我不是，我，”他开口，却又陷入长久的沉默。

“说啊。”罗恩轻声说道。

“我是在试图拯救他！”他一说出来就后悔了，罗恩的脸立刻变得冷漠，赫敏看上去很同情。

“哦，哈利，”赫敏开口，他眯起了眼睛。

她不安地停下了，像看一个陌生人一样打量着他。突然，他感觉就是这样。他努力回想他们之间的间隔是什么时候开始出现的。他们曾经无话不谈，畅所欲言。赫敏似乎正在努力平静自己，找回理性。

“那他想要什么？”她吞了口气，问道，“我不觉得他们是正直的人。汤姆是精神变态，哈利，你怎么知道他不会伪装那些你希望看到的改变从而进一步把你拉进他的网中？你怎么知道他现在不是在迷惑你？”她犹豫了一下，“从我看到的来说，你已经变灰了，他却还没有从黑暗做出转变。他，他在改变你，而且，有的时候，我不觉得很喜欢这个新的哈利。”

哈利叹了一口气，愤怒正在从自己身体里抽离。他们只是在大声表达已经在他自己脑海中盘旋良久的恐惧，他怎么气得起来？赫敏注意到他的情绪，继续道。

“他在疏离你，把你和光明的联系都切断……如果事情变得糟糕，他还会有一支军队，而你就什么也没有了。”

“那，”哈利谨慎地看着他们两个，问道，“你们希望我怎么做？我不能放弃，我不能坐在那里看着他变成……他不是伏地魔。他不是。”

赫敏又吞了一口气，咬住嘴唇。罗恩看起来闷闷不乐，但是也十分担忧。他们走到了温室。

今天的课题是斯纳格魔草。斯普劳特欢快地挥着手走进教室，皱纹上沾着被阳光亲吻过的泥土。

“嘿，”哈利提议道，“你们说我和他们待太久了，这个周末是霍格莫德周，是不是？”他不确定这是不是一个好的提议，他脑子里有太多烦心事了。

“嗯，”罗恩肯定道，“还有守门员选拔。”

“那，选拔之后，整一天，还有第二天，我都和你们两个一起过。不谈战争，不谈汤姆，或者其他那些东西，好吗？”

赫敏的笑容中突然有了光明。罗恩别扭却快乐地咧开了嘴，不管无视汤姆两天的结果是什么，这都值了。

离开汤姆的短暂时间会给他好处。他需要一些距离，重新审视他们之间的关系……

魂器……

*命运爱你*

“汤姆，”霍格莫德的前一天晚上，他开口道。

对方抬起头，挑眉。正如哈利预料的那样，现在的汤姆令人窒息。他几乎不让哈利单独度过一分钟，这让他开始觉得很烦。如果以前还能说汤姆占有欲过度而且有种奇怪的保护欲，那他现在就是噩梦，噩梦。

他差点因为阿布拉萨斯在走廊里不小心撞得他踉跄了一下让这个马尔福脑袋搬家。“你觉得你在变成他吗？”他现在开始注意他们精神连接之中的情绪，感受到一丝不属于自己的惊讶。

“为什么突然这么问？”汤姆的视线回到了自己的书上，似乎以此表达对这个愚蠢问题的不屑。哈利没有被骗到，汤姆的注意力还敏锐地集中在自己身上，不管装得如何随便。

“好奇而已。”他随意地说道。汤姆的视线再次跃上他的脸。

“你明天要去守门员选拔，是吗？然后去霍格莫德吗？”

“对，但是这个周末我要和罗恩赫敏一起过，所以我和他们一起去，可能还和球队的人一起……我觉得安吉丽娜会想做一些团建，培养我们的感情和默契。”

汤姆的手指在书上用力地捏了起来。

“你一个人？”

“不，”哈利微笑道，“我是和朋友一起。别管了，你还没有回答我的问题？”

“我不觉得我会。”汤姆说道，已经不假装在读书了，“我不会犯两次错误。”

“记忆球不是这么说的。”哈利不顾后果地推进道，“这不是你自己的理论说的吗？”汤姆的视线暗沉了，哈利的左手臂有种刺痛的感觉。

“我记得很清楚，你非常喜欢强调这只是个理论罢了。”斯莱特林继承人说道。

“我记得很清楚，你对此持怀疑态度，所以。”他耸了耸肩。汤姆沉默，严肃地观察他。

“那些格兰芬多对你有不好的影响，他们让你偏执。”

这个语气听起来相当不好。

事情才刚刚开始，远未落幕。


	53. Chapter 53

第五十三章

因为有格兰芬多的守门员选拔和霍格莫德，他第二天起得很早。他本来想在其他人醒来之前离开地窖的，但这个愿望看来是太奢侈了。

汤姆的床已经空了。哈利知道自己溜出去的时候会在休息室里看到他的。不，他不是溜出去，他可没理由“溜”。……唉。斯莱特林继承人在他进门的时候抬起头来。

“你起得很早。”汤姆说道。哈利耸了耸肩，不知道自己是不是该无视对方继续跑路。最后他一边跑路一边回了句话。

“安吉丽娜要所有球员都按时到场。然后我和罗恩赫敏去霍格莫德，已经和你说了，记得吗？”他很清楚汤姆记得，他脑子里长录像机。

斯莱特林继承人站了起来，似乎决定和他一起去大礼堂吃早餐。哈利忍住了叹息——他怎么可以被允许做单独在学校里走路这种骇人听闻的坏事呢？哦！当然不！他可能从楼梯上摔下来，或者遇到随便什么荒唐可笑的怪事，管它呢，他恨魂器。

“你不会去的。”汤姆平静地说道，“我考虑过了，我不允许。”

哈利挑起了眉毛。

“你不允许？”他按耐住脾气微妙地问道，“这个条件可真好笑啊。”

“太危险了。”汤姆愤怒地瞪着他，“你和那两个人一起的时候总把自己卷进麻烦里。他们助长了你那种愚蠢的拿自己的生命冒险的欲望。”

“你就是完美的伙伴了。”哈利讽刺地说道。

“我是个级长。”汤姆说道。哈利发出嗤笑。

“你在这个时代不是，但罗恩和赫敏嘛……”汤姆的表情明确告诉他了他是怎么想的。

“我说了不行。”他坚定地说道。

哈利试过了，他真的试过了。但是整整一个星期要命的占有欲已经让他受够了，溺死了。他转过身，魔力四溅。

“哦，可是我想要一点危险，超想。”他咆哮道，“真的，让我们来看看要多少发子弹才能把我打死。很有意思啊，这会打坏它——”魂器。“很容易的，对不对？”

“你不敢，”汤姆威胁着向他走近了一步，眉眼中跃动着愤怒。

“你试试啊！”哈利的愤怒也爆发了。“或者好一点，走开。你没有任何权利对我在自己的自由时间做什么，和谁待在一起指手画脚。听懂了吗？我不是宠物，也绝对不是你用泡泡包起来的个人物品——我是个人！你听懂了没有？！”他尖叫道。汤姆的头微微往后侧。

“哈利——”

“闭嘴！哈利咆哮道，“别说了，这次说什么都没用。说‘有’还是‘没有’。”汤姆沉默了一会儿。

“有。”他最后说道，“我听懂了，但——”

“没有但。”哈利坚定地说道。“走开。我这个周末要和我的朋友一起，我不管你或者这场战争还有其他的事，行吗？”汤姆看上去非常不同意，手指紧紧地捏在魔杖上。

“如果你卷进任何麻烦——”他说，

“——你就把我抓出来杀掉？”哈利笑眯眯地提议道。“现在，这个选项可让我很开心啊，哈哈。”他退后了一步，在汤姆想要念咒的同时举起自己的魔杖。他瞄准，对象不是汤姆，而是自己的胸膛。汤姆惊呆了，双目圆睁。

“你不会真的杀你自——”

“真的吗？”哈利挑战道，“你现在慌得要说我在虚张声势了？”汤姆的眼神极其阴暗，“别试我。”哈利说道，“转身，走，去吓你的那些仆人，或者做你在我不在的时候做的任何事，随便什么事，你自己去安抚那种该死的占有欲。”

汤姆继续看了他一会儿，表情阴暗，最后收起了魔杖。他的脸上有种古怪的神情，哈利有种奇怪的感觉……那不算是受伤，那里有愤怒，恐惧……那不是受伤。

“你最好完整地回来，英雄。”汤姆危险地警告道，转身走开，头也没回。哈利一直等到他拐进角落才敢放松下来。

对，他真的需要好好过一个周末。

半小时之后他骑上了自己的扫帚，盘旋在球场之上，罗恩在竞选守门员，这让他惊讶极了。

这也让他感觉糟糕极了，他最好的朋友要竞选球队的位置，他不是该知道吗？不是该在这一天前知道吗？赫敏也不知道，这让他稍微好受了一些。罗恩似乎害怕他们会嘲笑他，其实哈利觉得这棒极了。这至少解释了最近罗恩怎么总是这么疲惫，显然是因为晚上练到很晚。哈利真的希望自己知道，这样他就可以帮忙了。

他的好友说得对，他在他们需要的时候缺席了。如果能把这都怪在汤姆头上，事情会轻松很多，但他知道这也是他的责任。他没有付出足够的努力回归过去的生活，他本来应该有的。他就把这件事放着，让自己被其他的事情占据。他真的享受汤姆的陪伴，不混账的时候对方真的是个完美的伙伴，所以他很容易忽视了旧日的关系。他度过了没有罗恩和赫敏的一年，取而代之的是汤姆和他的斯莱特林们，要重新适应现在的生活不可能是容易的。但他不该那么轻易地放弃，马后炮的反省真是让人二次受伤。

到罗恩了，他迫不及待地往前倾。罗恩干得挺好的，虽然不是最杰出的，但是不错。他肯定有一定的机会。哈利真的希望他能拿到这个位置，如果那样就棒呆了。他在口袋里交叠着手指。

耶！

罗恩成功了。他们准备去霍格莫德庆祝。哈利的心情轻快多了。


	54. Chapter 54

第五十四章

霍格沃茨在五十年间都没怎么变过，还和他上次造访的时候几乎一样……这话听起来好奇怪，他自己都要吐槽自己。

蜂蜜公爵还是一样火爆，三把扫帚又多了个小扫帚……变化肯定还是存在的。佐科现在更受欢迎了，因为商品的质量大幅提升，尖叫棚屋也变了样子，呃，棚屋没有变样，变的是尖叫的部分。哈利微微露出了笑容。

莱姆斯和小天狼星在书信里给他讲了很多他们，还有他的父母在霍格沃茨时的故事。他们以这种形式交流很久了。

再次和罗恩赫敏待在一起真的是件好事，很令人放松。他可能也享受汤姆的陪伴（行啦，不是“可能”，如果要他说实话的话。但是他现在就不想承认。）但是汤姆的存在和放松这个感受之间真的有不可跨越的鸿沟。汤姆是大量紧张的事件的集合，即使他们都在放松，挑战和危险也不会缺席。

这样说听起来好像糟透了。

他又在想汤姆了。他应该回避这个话题还有那个令人生气的混蛋本人两天来着，他不该想着他！不想不想不想——他又陷入了粉色大象的深渊。

他们到的时候霍格莫德已经人海茫茫了，球队保持一个集体往三把扫帚移动，准备去肥仔快乐。

罗恩被弗雷德和乔治调戏得和头发一样红了，但是如果哈利没有弄错（自从和汤，不，和他待在一起之后，他这个技术可突飞猛进），罗恩在威胁着要对他的双胞胎兄弟施恶咒的愤怒声音里藏着一丝骄傲。赫敏尽管在摇着头嘘他，却藏不住笑容中流露的喜爱。

生活很好，早上的冲突给他带来的愤怒已经逐渐消散了。想汤姆不如和朋友一起喝黄油啤酒的简单悠闲的时光让他愉快。

他尽力了，早上的对话还是不断闯入他的脑中。汤姆没有看起来受伤，但……如果他会有这种情感，今天早上的表情就是那么回事。等他们回去之后事情一定会像地狱一样，如果汤姆还会和他说话。汤姆之前叫他走开的时候，他走了，无视对方到让他抓狂。如果汤姆也这样对他，他也无从辩解。

唉，出来休息就是想让自己把这一切都想通的，现在稍微想一想应该也没关系吧，他只想一点。

弗雷德和乔治放庆贺烟花的声音将他拉离了思绪——自制的？在被愤怒的萝斯梅塔夫人赶出去之前，双胞胎大笑着，对他们的小弟弟放出“我为你骄傲”的标语，喊和魁地奇有关的笑话，场面完全一团乱糟。

他真的太怀念这种感觉了。

在三把扫帚之后，他和罗恩赫敏和球队的其他人分开，继续闲逛。

离开了吵闹的格兰芬多朋友们形成的保护圈子，哈利开始注意到带着恶意投向自己的目光。他立刻想到了原因——预言家日报的文章。他们可能都觉得他是个食死徒，新的黑魔王。这些白痴，傻子。

汤姆和他们的斯莱特林在他们离开的同时走进了三把扫帚，尽管泽维询问的眼神在他和小黑魔王之间疯狂移动，他们没有交流。和他预期的一样，汤姆完全把他当成空气。这个幼稚的混蛋。他就是这样故意让他生气……他知道。

尽管赫敏不太愿意，他们先去逛了佐科，然后才去她想去的书店。在那里，哈利终于找到了另一本关于魔力和魔力等级的看起来更黑暗的书。它放在书店深处，塞在讲魔法屏障和魔力操控的两本书中间。这个位置让他有种不好的感觉，尽管这两本书好像和他要找的东西没有什么直接的联系。

赫敏浏览书架的样子就像蜂蜜公爵里的罗恩，而罗恩本人，现在正在无聊地翻着查德利.卡农的传记，看起来已经神游四海了。

他知道赫敏会花一些时间，所以尽管每隔几分钟就警惕地扫一眼周围，他读起了那本书。

很明显，魔力和魔力等级评估对数字占卜之类的科目非常重要，而且最后还会涉及到发明魔咒本身。他猜这就是为什么这本书会被当成一本可能涉及黑魔法的书摆在这里，所有人都害怕被当成黑巫师嘛。

哦，他觉得自己找到了答案：魔力等级高低依据巫师个人的情况各有不同，如果需要比较高的成功率，你只能控制等级比你低的人的魔力。

如果受者的魔力比施咒者更强或者相同，那在缺乏受者同意的情况下，魔法会更难成功。因为强大的魔力会吞噬更小的魔力，相同的魔力则会互相抵触，直到咒语被收回。根据个人魔力种类的不同，这个情况还会改变（详见魔力与魔力等级第一册（这本书他看过！））不同的魔力的力量和力量等级都是有所不同的。

哈利停止了阅读。

所以这说明了什么？他的魔力等级和汤姆一样？不可能。他可没有像汤姆那样自己发明魔咒和魔力屏障。汤姆可是个没人能比的天——哎呀，说了是“汤姆”了，不用再夸了。但是，如果是这样，那汤姆为什么会给他找到这个知识的线索？他是在承认他吗？如果这是认可，是因为需要他的允许，所以汤姆才不得不认可他的吗？很有可能。如果不是必要的话，汤姆才不会去认可某样东西。

他把书塞回了书架，思考自己现在是不是有点膨胀，希望没有。

他走回书店的前面，试图假装随意。

“你可终于回来了，”罗恩咕哝道，“我还以为你变成赫敏了……不是说赫敏有什么不好。”他紧张地看了正在读一本厚砖头的简介的赫敏一眼，补充道。感谢上帝，赫敏看得过于专心，没有听见他的话。

罗恩放松了，哈利的嘴唇忍不住微微弯了起来。

“赫敏，”罗恩这次更大声了，让他们的小书虫抬起眼来，“走吗？我们已经在这待了好几个世纪了。”

“只过了十分钟，罗纳德。”赫敏哼了一声，哈利看到罗恩在她把书放回书架的时候微微伸长了脖子，挑起眉毛，罗恩发现了他的表情，脸红了。

“我在找圣诞礼物。”他小声说道。哈利露出假笑。

他们走出书店，走向蜂蜜公爵，准备买一些东西去村子外沿俯视着尖叫棚屋野餐。三年级之后那就不再让他们害怕了。

他们刚刚从蜂蜜公爵出来，怀里抱满了商品，比如他最喜欢的糖浆馅饼，世界爆炸了。

霍格莫德被袭击了。

他是不是说过命运恨他？


	55. Chapter 55

第五十五章

哈利的第一想法是汤姆会气疯的。

第二想法是被自己吓到了，为什么汤姆的反应会是出现在他大脑里的第一件事啊？

第三个想法，才是最有用而且明智的，他施了个防护咒。

一边施咒，他一边爬向攻守更加有利的位置。他扭头找罗恩和赫敏，他们没事，尽管吓到了，但还能抽出自己的魔杖。谢天谢地。

他们眼前是屠杀。

食死徒像黑浪席卷了小小的村庄，烧杀打砸。空气中全是尖叫和恐慌的声音，突如其来的袭击造成的火势四处蔓延。

他立刻痛苦地意识到这些跑来跑去，或许是在战斗，或许是在逃跑的人，大多数都是学生，未经世事，不知道怎么战斗的学生。他暗自咒骂，趁还没有人注意到他是谁，（他不觉得认为他们很可能会一起袭击他是一种傲慢的体现）把罗恩和赫敏拉到身边，非常愤怒。

“蜂蜜公爵的地下室里有一条密道，让尽量多的学生从那里逃出去，现在就去，快！然后去找学校的老师，快走！”他交代完，冲进战场，对付离得最近的戴白面具的人。

他没有等食死徒注意或者面对他，从背后攻击，然后前进，如果被袭击，就和敌人战斗，在令人难受的屠杀的噪音之中穿行。他模糊地听见赫敏尖叫他的名字，罗恩喊着“你他妈要是敢”之类的话，但他走了，冲向战场。他只希望他们按他说的去做。

他打出了一条路，尽量地帮助其他学生，告诉他们霍格莫德的暗道。他知道食死徒注意到这条路只是时间问题，只希望有足够的人可以继续战斗，让它保持通畅。他尽量指挥学生去做这件事。

每一条生命的损失都像刺在他心上的伤痛。

汤姆出现了。

很明显他找了他很久，而且很生气。

“ ** **你他妈到底在干什么？**** ”汤姆用蛇语咆哮道，魔杖一挥，驱逐了一个靠近的食死徒。

“战斗。”哈利咬着牙说道，试图打倒另一个食死徒，他感觉到汤姆自动地和他站成背靠背的姿势。

“真明显，”汤姆骂道，“你可高兴了，英雄，今日的指标你满意了吗？”不少向他们袭来的人惨叫着倒下，哈利只能猜到汤姆的上一个咒语大概非常阴毒。食死徒们显然没弄清楚他们正在面对的这个男孩真实的身份。

“还没。”哈利保持平静地说道。又有一些食死徒倒下了，像多米诺骨牌一样。“你想走的话随——”

“ ** **漂亮。但我们要走了。**** ”蛇佬腔的语气中充满了威胁。

“你，”哈利因为躲过一个擦过自己的胃的阴毒魔咒发出轻微的呼噜声，“想走就走。”

汤姆似乎失去了耐心，围着他们的食死徒和其他不是食死徒的人都被巨大的能量炸开，陷入昏迷。哈利挑起眉毛。

“你一定要教我这个咒——”汤姆抓住了他的手臂，粗暴地拉他，他们不再是背靠背的姿势了。

“我们走。”汤姆危险地重复道。“听话，不然我下一个攻击的就不是你的敌人或者陌生人了。”

“你不会伤害我的。”哈利哼了一声，击倒另一个竟然敢靠近他们身边强劲的魔力圈的食死徒。他是个魂器。之前他指着自己的胸口的时候汤姆都吓坏了。

年轻的黑魔王露出残忍的微笑。

“我在说泥巴种和血统叛徒。”

哈利僵住了，不敢置信。他抬起头，心跳都快被汤姆的严肃吓停了。从一数到十的话，这就是第十级的严肃，致命的。

“你太早亮出底牌了，我亲爱的。”汤姆继续道，微笑变成亲切的假笑，然后彻底消失。没再说一句话，汤姆转过了身，知道他会跟上。他穿过充满食死徒的战场，就像逛花园一样优雅，散发着令人恐惧的气息。

哈利暗自骂着，在背后瞪汤姆。他心里对这个威胁飘过很多机智的驳嘴和其他的选项，但他还是跟上去了，趁他们穿过人群的机会继续尽可能地帮助更多的人。

离开的耻辱感像强酸侵蚀着他的胃，他觉得恐怖极了。恐惧和愤怒在心里迸溅。他觉得自己真是太可恶了。即使对汤姆，这个冒着生命危险把他（那个该死的魂器）护送离开的人，他也忍不住发火。

“你这个混蛋。”他骂道。

“你真可悲。”汤姆平静地说道。人越来越少了。死，昏迷，或已经逃离。短暂的冲突即将接近尾声，还看不出是哪方的胜利。

不，战争就是失败。

许多食死徒失去了行动的能力，但一开始他们占有绝对的人数优势。哈利很担心伏地魔到底拥有了多少人力。

“我讲实话，”汤姆的声音里有一丝愤恨，“你对英雄主义软弱的渴求真是令人作呕。”

“你控制周围所有的人，比如我，的欲望也同样。心理学家会说你是在弥补过去——”

“你现在真的要说这个话题吗？”汤姆恨恨地说道，他们在战场中穿行，各自都受了点伤，不过没有威胁生命，“你就是伪善，自己不知道吗，伊凡斯？”哈利咧开了嘲讽的笑容。

“你，说我？”他讽刺道。汤姆嫌恶地看了他一眼，甩开靠近的又一个食死徒。他们已经接近战场的边缘了。

“至少我不否认真实的自己”汤姆骄傲地说道，“而你。”他们开始这场谈话以来，哈利第一次听到对方真实的毋庸置疑的愤怒，“你就是伪善。我因为你在试图改变。你告诉我要去关心，我去关心的时候你又把一把我推开，叫我走开，你这个不知感恩的混蛋。你总是抱怨我怎么改变你，但是，你告诉我改变我精神变态的本性，这又可以了，你真是很讲道理——”

“不是这样的，”哈利叫道，“你根本不明白——”

“天堂里也有争吵？”一个声音嘲讽地问道。

疼痛在他的伤疤里爆发。


	56. Chapter 56

第五十六章

哈利僵住了，血液完全凝固。

他猛地转身，抽起魔杖，对着说话的人：伏地魔。

他看起来完全一样。邪恶，眼睛猩红，鼻子只是两条细缝，嘴巴没有嘴唇，还有那种魔力……不容混淆的绝对黑暗的夺人性命的魔力，它让人感受到死亡的肯定。哈利屏住了呼吸。

他有这个怪物部分的灵魂，他想吐。

他飞快地扫了一眼，不少食死徒幻影移形到了他和汤姆身边，形成一个圈子。憔悴，忧虑，疯狂的神情暗示着他们刚刚从阿兹卡班出来不久。妈的。他该知道有一场阿兹卡班越狱的，但是因为屏蔽了他们精神的连接，他不知道。学大脑封闭术真的是个好主意吗？与其遗漏至关重要的信息，他宁愿被折磨。

“萨拉查……”他听见汤姆低喃，然后声音变得尖利，“你怎么在这？互斥——”

“汤姆，”那个声音柔和地问候道，哈利突然意识到这是汤姆和伏地魔第一次面对面接触，他们都在全神贯注地观察着对方。

他们之前有过一次对所有权的争执，虽然因为互斥的存在落下了尾声……互斥……如果有互斥，那伏地魔怎么能在这？

“你怎么在这？”汤姆又问了一次，声音更加尖利，听起来非常恼怒。“你知道你干扰了我的谈话。这是第二次了，真是非常没有礼貌。”伏地魔的眼睛因为他的语气闪耀起来。

“只有两个相同的灵魂之间才会有互斥反应。”黑魔王冰冷地解释道，“我们已经不再是了。”不再是了？汤姆不会变成伏地魔了？上帝，他希望是这样。

“那我猜，你是来这里修正这个的？”汤姆语气随意地问道。

“或许，也有这个目的。”伏地魔挤出一个并不愉快的笑。

下一秒，哈利发现那根如此熟悉的魔杖又指向了他的心脏。他抓紧了自己的冬青木，喉咙发干。“阿瓦达——”

哈利已经准备好强行引发闪回咒来截断咒语保护自己了，但伏地魔的咒语突然停了下来，因为汤姆站到了他的身前，挑起眉毛。他们周围的食死徒都转过了身，但没有动，因为他们的主人没有下令。伏地魔沉默地观察了年轻的自己一会儿。

“站到旁边去。”他命令道。汤姆好奇地歪头。

“你真的觉得我会听你的吗？”他嘲讽地问道，“还是说你就是想听到自己的声音说话？”汤姆停顿了一下，看上去经过了深思熟虑，“算了，别回答这个问题，老东西。”

有一个长着黑色卷发的食死徒发出愤怒的嘶叫，含糊不清地骂着哈利听不清的话。

伏地魔往前走了一步，那根魔杖几乎顶在汤姆的胸口，但没有碰到……哈利希望互斥没有弱化到他们可以实际接触的地步……那魔力呢？汤姆背着身伸出手，紧紧地抓住哈利的手臂，几乎要抓出淤青，把他更深地藏在身后，同时扭得他只能面对食死徒，而不是伏地魔。

这有点像他们平时决斗的姿势，和汤姆并肩作战的时候。他在想伏地魔知不知道，或者……忘记了。好了，不想了，他不想去想这个问题。让汤姆的狗屎理论见鬼去吧。他不会变成伏地魔的，他不能接受。

“站到旁边去。”伏地魔危险地重复了一遍。

“不然呢？你就杀了我？”汤姆假笑道，傲慢而反叛。

“钻心剜骨会更加合适。”伏地魔冷冷地回答道。

哈利感觉到一种恐惧，不是他自己，肯定是汤姆。他不假思索地利用汤姆的紧握让他们调了个方向，他面对伏地魔，汤姆面对食死徒。伏地魔露出了令人惧怕的笑容。

“好孩子，哈利。”他低声说道，那根紫杉木又指向了哈利的心脏。

哈利也将自己的魔杖指向了他。即使杀不了伏地魔，他也可以把他撕成碎片，回到游魂的状态。

但他最终还是会痛苦地死去，因为汤姆在努力扭转他们的位置。哈利很肯定自己手上有一块骨头都被他弄碎了，但他维持了这个姿势。

过了一秒之后，那种愤怒的力度消失了，但哈利不敢放松，他希望把汤姆留在原地。哦，一种电击般的感觉涌上他的左手，他的左手臂仿佛在激烈地灼烧，疼得他不得不松开了手。汤姆抽出了自己的手臂，转身面对伏地魔。

他们现在都背对着食死徒了，但哈利觉得伏地魔才是更大的威胁。而且，如果伏地魔和汤姆还有万分之一的相似性，他就不会允许食死徒杀死他们其中的一个。在墓地的时候就是这样。他想亲手杀死哈利，后者第一次发现这其实是他可以利用的一点优势。

他第一次去找他们的相似性，而不是不同。

“你不会想杀他。”汤姆飞快地说道，哈利意识到他想说什么，睁大了眼睛。他要说魂器的事。

“闭嘴。”他低声警告，焦虑在心中迸发。

“为什么？”伏地魔以一种无聊的语气问道，听起来像正在失去耐心。

“他是——”哈利把魔杖指向了汤姆。

“无声无息。”汤姆的声音随着这个咒语消失了。哈利模糊地感知到，如果他们能活着离开这里，汤姆一定会杀了他的。

“一个反弹了杀戮咒的人……你忘得挺快啊？”哈利奚落地接道，魔杖再次指回伏地魔，“真相总是令人难受，是吧。”

如他所料，黑魔王的魔力愤怒地燃烧了起来，他的伤疤疼得快将他杀了。他用尽了所有的努力不晕过去，或吐出来。就算吐伏地魔一身挺有娱乐价值，他现在也更珍惜自己的生命。

“忘掉杀了你这个选项。”伏地魔柔软地说道，“你会在我玩够了之后求着我让你自杀，黄金男孩。”恐惧窜上他的脊骨。他离得太近了，已经躲不开了。

“钻心剜骨。”

“熊熊炸裂！”

这不就是五十年前那一幕的重演吗？


	57. Chapter 57

第五十七章

哈利眨了眨眼，又因为强烈的白光慢慢地闭紧了眼睛。他死了？他又眨了一次眼，忍不住发出呻吟。不，他在医疗翼里，真是见他妈的鬼了。

“哈利！”他的身边立刻出现了赫敏的声音，罗恩在另一边，看起来被吓坏了。“庞弗雷夫人——他醒了！”

医疗女巫立即从另一间房间冲了进来，脸上浮现宽慰的表情，她飞快地对他的眼睛闪光，进行其他一系列的检查。他只认得其中一些，比如测血压的。他尽力去无视那些咒语。

“发生什么了？”他轻声问道，手指摸到缠在自己胸口和头上的绷带，立刻被庞弗雷夫人拍走。他身上涂了凉凉粘粘的东西。上一次他用这个咒语面对钻心剜骨的时候，他在医院里昏迷了两个星期。

“你昏迷了。”罗恩虚弱地说道。

“多久？”他好奇地问道，然后睁大了眼睛，“妈的——魁地奇比赛，我错过了吗？还有，我是想问你我为什么会在这里。”

“你还想着魁地奇！”赫敏愤怒地叫道。罗恩看上去十分心虚。

“我们输了？”哈利忧郁地问道。答案已经很明显了。“输了多少？”

“两百比五十。”罗恩小声说道。哈利骂了起来。

“你的身体没有大碍了，波特先生。”庞弗雷夫人打断了他们的话，看上去因为他的脏话很不满意。“但我还要留你在这里观察几天。”

哈利大声地呻吟了起来。庞弗雷夫人翻了个白眼，已经习惯了。

“所以……发生了什么？”哈利又问了一次，谨慎地看着在病房里巡视起来的庞弗雷夫人。

“里德尔，真是让人惊讶。”罗恩叫道。哈利挑起了眉毛。

“为什么让人惊讶？”他问道，感到有点不适。汤姆救了他？

“因为他整整三个星期都没有来这里看过你。”赫敏看上去对此十分愤怒地说道。哈利忍住了心里小小的受伤的感觉。

“哦，是这样的。”他耸了耸肩，“他大概因为伏地魔打破了他的记录在生闷气。”罗恩和赫敏脸色发白了。

“他什么时候也让你陷入——”

“——哦，我很生气，不过不是因为这个。”一个声音危险地说道。哈利立刻转过了头，然后因为太阳穴里爆发的疼痛立刻骂了出来。他清醒的第一刻汤姆就知道了，这是当然的。

“你在这里干什么？”罗恩质问道。

汤姆无视了他。这个斯莱特林快步走到他的病床前，拿起床位的写字板开始浏览上面的信息。哈利谨慎地看着他。

“他怎么样？”汤姆头也没回地问庞弗雷夫人，眼睛看着哈利。哈利按捺住心中的烦躁。

“就这样，坐着……躺着……”他尖锐地说道。

“他没有什么大碍。”庞弗礼夫人说道，“他会痊愈的，他受的伤害惊人的少。”

“你真的关心吗？”赫敏问道，看上去还很气恼。

“不。”汤姆干巴巴地说道。“我是来欣赏波特穿没有形状的病袍的，那真的很性感。现在，你们出去。”哈利瞠目结舌。

“你没有权利让我们出去！”罗恩咆哮道。

“哈利，让他们出去。”汤姆冷冰冰地微笑。哈利想起他们上一次对话。你不会伤害我的。我在说那个泥巴种和血统叛徒。

“待会儿见。”他最后眯起眼睛。

“什么——哈利？”赫敏不敢置信地问道。

“拜托了。”他请求道，看了他们两个一眼。

赫敏皱着眉头看了汤姆一会儿。哈利屏住了呼吸。他们离开了。汤姆抬起手示意斯莱特林们也离开。

“你们已经看到他会活下去了，走吧。”

斯莱特林们离开了，阿费德拍了拍他的肩膀，塞古纳斯看起来对此很失望，阿布拉萨斯维持着马尔福的严肃，泽维做了个担忧的鬼脸。他发现庞弗雷夫人也回到了办公室。

汤姆走到床边，坐在罗恩空出来的座位上，盯着哈利。后者咳嗽了几声。

“呃……我听流言说我该感谢你让我继续活着？呃，到底发生了什么？没有人告诉我详细的事实。”

“你的心跳停了。”汤姆没有感情地说道。哈利微微缩了一下。

“我是说伏地魔和那一群食死徒的详细事实。”

“你完全死了。”汤姆继续道，仿佛哈利没有说话一样，“你在医学上死了将近三十秒。”

“钻心剜骨怎么会有这种效果？”他问道，试图获取更多的信息，汤姆抱起了手臂。

“和你上次尝试这两种魔咒的组合时效果一样。”他不愉快地回答道。“它反射了，被不可饶恕咒的力量推了回来。”哦对，魔力等级，强大的魔力总会胜出，如果他和伏地魔等级相同（这当然是不可能的）那才会看咒语本身的强弱，不可饶恕咒当然能击倒一个五年级学生都会的爆破咒。

“伏地魔呢？”他试探地问道。

“在我用了撕裂灵魂的咒语和其他造成痛苦的咒语之后消失去处理伤口了。”汤姆冷冰冰地说道。哈利不情愿地被震撼到了。“他的食死徒也一起离开了，然后我带你回到城堡……我不得不 ** **重启你的心跳**** 。你很幸运，消声咒在你倒在我身上之后消失了，我还能找到一些帮手。”

汤姆没有瞪他，这真的是个非常坏的信号。这已经超过他平常愤怒的程度了。哈利的胃紧张地缩了起来。

“谢谢。”他说道。过了一会儿，试图活跃气氛，他安抚道，“ ** **至少魂器没有出事**** 。”

这似乎在安抚汤姆上起到了反效果，下一秒，房间里充满了汤姆令人窒息的魔力，他看见庞弗雷夫人紧张地抬头观察情况，然后才继续她正在做的事。

“真是感谢你。”汤姆尖锐地说道，“你挡在我前面的时候都在想什么？他不会杀我，你这个愚蠢的男孩。”

哈利沉默了，知道汤姆不会喜欢他当时的想法。他知道汤姆在想什么。他觉得哈利跳到他前面是因为觉得自己死了就能结束魂器这档事了，这是个好主意，但除了减轻小黑魔王感受到的恐惧，他当时真的啥也没想。

“嗯，好吧，我告诉过你我想除掉它。”他说道。汤姆收紧了下颚。

“如果你不是刚刚从昏迷中醒来，我会打你。”他说道，听起来极其克制。哈利并不怀疑他的话。

“哦，但你不想损坏它。”他嘲笑道，“这对你可没有好处。”

好吧，他可能不是很冷静，而且挺在意汤姆没有来看他这件事的……汤姆仔细地观察着他。

“你还觉得这是我来这里唯一的理由，是不是？”他安静地问道。哈利移开了视线。

“罗恩和赫敏可以回来了吗？”

“萨拉查，我要收回我的话。”汤姆厌恶地说道。“你真是笨。”下一秒，一只手抓紧了他的头发，让他痛苦地直视怒火中烧的斯莱特林继承人。“ ** **我再说一次。我开始这一切的时候不知道你是个魂器。你渺小的大脑听进去了吗？**** ”汤姆严厉地质问道，“ ** **如果说话对你来说太难的话，眨两次眼代表有**** 。”

“我听见了。”哈利咆哮道。

“好。”汤姆温柔地嘲讽道。“真棒。现在，告诉我，我不知道你是魂器，却来到了这里，你怎么想？”

“你是个对我着迷的混蛋？”他烦躁地说道。他全身都因为刚刚从几个星期的昏迷中苏醒感到疼痛。他现在还没有力气对付汤姆的思维游戏。抓住他头发的手握紧了。答案错误。

“ ** **我关心的不是魂器。至少不只是魂器。**** ”汤姆松开了手，愤怒地起身，走向门外。哈利看着汤姆从视野中消失，然后烦躁地看着测量他生命迹象的仪器，决定把它们扯掉，结果引发了巨大的警报。庞弗雷夫人冲了进来。

“波特先生，”她尖叫道，“你以为你在做什么啊！快回到床上去！”

汤姆的头再次出现在门口。显然他听见了巨大的警报声，以为是他的心跳停止了。这是因为他没有连接好，那个仪器没有可以检测的东西。他的朋友们都冲进来看发生了什么。

“哈利！”

“回床上去。”汤姆命令道。

“我不明白。”他只看着汤姆，“你为什么会——？”汤姆不耐烦地举起双手，看了房间里的其他人一眼。

“谁和波特解释一下他的生命有自己的价值。”他指挥道。罗恩和赫敏都被吓呆了，然后都开始说话，但他还只关心汤姆，后者又开始走了。

“你要去哪里”他蹒跚着追赶，庞弗雷夫人追在他身后，试图把他抓回床上。汤姆转了回来，抓住他的手臂，阻止他继续跑，或者阻止他摔倒……他的确感觉有一些头晕，腿软。

“去杀了你的亲戚，或者邓布利多。看我先遇到谁。”汤姆极其严肃地回答。

哈利的脸色苍白了，抓住汤姆的手臂，不让他离开。汤姆挑起了眉毛，像是知道他会问“为什么”。

“哈利，我是个精神变态。你比我还难理解别人的情感，所以……”

“我理解别人的情感没有问题。”哈利不安地说道。他知道汤姆在说他被虐待这件事，但他不……确定，德思礼一家不喜欢他，但他没有被虐待。汤姆笑出了声。

“好吧……”他轻声说道，看上去在评估着哈利。“你可以眨两次眼代表同意，一次代表反对。”哈利皱起了眉，“简单来说，精神变态的定义就是对自己的行动缺乏忏悔，几乎没有共情能力，把自己看得比其他所有人都重要，有强大的人格魅力，倾向于控制别人，是不是？”

“是。”

“ ** **好，所以这定义的哪一部分说我不能把别人放在心上，当然，在我自己之后。**** ”

“没有。”哈利承认道，注意到短暂的蛇语切换。汤姆是想用他自己那种复杂的绕弯的方式说，他关心哈利吗？

“你觉得我是受虐狂吗？”汤姆问道，“受虐狂是享受让自己遇到疼痛的人，比如说，哈利波特。”哈利冷笑了一声，但还是继续回答了。

“不，你其实更加是虐待狂。虐待狂是享受让别人遇到疼痛的人。”

“很好。”汤姆仍然嘲讽地表扬道，“所以，如果我不是受虐狂，而且有很强烈的自我保护意识……那你为什么会觉得伏地魔会以任何形式攻击我？”哈利停了下来，侧着脑袋，“所以，他的虚张声势就是针对你的，而你，有史以来最伟大的英雄，总是迫不及待地奔着陷阱跑去。这让人忍不住想你的英雄情结到底有多扭曲，居然发现不了那只是假的威胁而已，你都在我身边待了一年了。所以，我们只能假定你有极强的自我厌恶感，还有很低的自我价值认同。这是受到情感虐待的一种表现，所以……”汤姆结束了解释，不愉快地微笑起来，“我要去杀了你的亲戚，或者邓布利多，看我先遇到谁。在你再晕倒之前回床上去。”

汤姆挣脱了哈利的手，把他轻轻往庞弗雷夫人的怀抱中推。他又走开了。哈利感觉他开始慌了。

“ ** **这不是因为魂器，所以你不能从这里得出我自我厌恶的结论”**** 他叫道，无视了罗恩赫敏因为他说蛇语露出的恐惧， ** **“你害怕了，我能感觉到，所以别再像个混蛋一样骗我了，你觉得他会对你用钻心剜骨……可能是缺乏互斥暗示着你们不再是同一个人了，所以自我保护这个逻辑也不成立。举个例子，你对伏地魔用了灵魂分裂咒和疼痛咒。**** ”

汤姆微微转身，再次面对他。

“我不傻。”哈利平静地说道。其他斯莱特林都在他们两个之间疯狂移动视线。

“你不傻。”汤姆同意道，“但你那时快死了，不管怎样。而且他也没有杀我，所以，是受虐狂这个理论不成立。你去休息。”

“别去杀人。”他说，“我就休息。”

“别挑战你的幸运。你对我用了消声咒。”

“但你还是救了我的命。”他说道，不太敢加上其他玩笑的话。

“好吧，如果你死了，我就没法折磨你了……等你好了，小心一点。”汤姆假笑道，视线中有种让人痛苦的承诺。

“ ** **如果你杀了他们，我不会原谅你的，现在死的人已经够多了。**** ”哈利说道，“除非你想让我刚刚醒来就和你决斗，别试我。”

汤姆翻了个白眼。

“英雄情结。”他只是这么说道，但还是微微侧头，“我现在要走了，看你被教育珍爱自己实在太搞笑了，我会吐的，祝你愉快。”


	58. Chapter 58

第五十八章

哈利过了几天才被医疗翼放出来，差点被庞弗雷和罗恩赫敏照顾致死。溺爱实在太沉重了。

他们完全听从汤姆的指示，抓住任何一个机会把他讲到快要死去：你要珍爱自己啊哈利，你的生命很宝贵啊……

尽管这是听起来很暖心的话，但他已经开始有点点烦了。第一次他已经听见了，后面无数的重复不会让他们听起来更有信服力。当然，他明白他们很沮丧，不是沮丧，是对他恨铁不成钢，生怕他去死了。哈利并不害怕死亡，死亡并不会改变他对自己应做的事的态度。好吧，他们是他最好的朋友，他们关心他，所以希望他珍爱自己的生命。好吧……这并不会改变他愿意为他们承受杀戮咒，而且感到很高兴为他们死去的事实。他不是自命不凡或者缺乏自尊，他只是自私地不想再去接受爱的人为自己死去。

他们不会明白的。他是那么恐惧失去他们。他自己的生命是有价值的，但至少对他自己，不如他们的宝贵。这不会令他们高兴的，这种不理解让哈利也多少觉得烦闷。

那一天之后汤姆再也没有来看他。泽维的理论是说汤姆觉得没有必要，因为看望并不会加速他的康复，所以没有兴趣。汤姆宁愿去做些有意义的事情。哈利不情愿地承认这个理论很汤姆，不过谁的大脑会和小黑魔王一样以这种扭曲的方式运转？好吧，他也不会怪有人和自己一样试图尽全力躲避这个白色监狱。

不管怎样，现在他出来了，他有很多问题想问汤姆，他晚上睡不着，这些问题已经折磨他很久了（那些图像又缓慢地回来了，这大概和互斥减弱有关，他不确定，不过也没有关系）好奇心让他一定要找到汤姆。

他要知道为什么汤姆没有告诉伏地魔魂器的事，既然他说无声无息在哈利昏倒之后就失去作用了。

午饭之前他都没有和斯莱特林一起上的课，下午才有黑魔法防御术。

萨拉查，他感觉那么不安，没有理由地烦躁，这是一种没法控制自己恐慌的情绪导致的不安，他不知道那种情绪是不是他自己的。他忍不住害怕这种连接会变得越来越强，到最后他无法区分自己和伏地魔，或者甚至和汤姆。

不管他在哪里，悄声议论都如影随形，这可不会让他的情绪好转。从某种角度来说，这也是造成他的烦躁的原因之一。

这些学生似乎在他进了医疗翼之后更变本加厉了。最糟的是，没有人会把那些疑问和猜测找他当面对质，他们只是在他走近的时候露出不信任的表情。这不只是一小群人，这是没完没了的一个恶意的圈子。他猜对疯狂的大众可没什么好期待的。

至少赫敏赶走了斯基特。

不管怎样，午饭的时间到了，哈利不确定自己是否有胃口去大礼堂。

罗恩和赫敏不安地靠近了他，他放慢脚步，他们都停了下来，看着他。

“我去厨房拿点吃的就好了。”他低声说道。

他觉得躲避其他人的细语是愚蠢的，但他就是没有多余的能量去应付这件事了，现在还不行。他们有三个星期的时间去消化霍格莫德袭击，他才消化了几天而已。生命的损失是一道不会愈合的伤口，流着脓，不知道会发展成什么样。从早到晚被一群人伸着脖子，害怕或者愤怒地看着，他的脾气已经消磨殆尽了，只觉得神经衰弱。

“我们一起去。”赫敏立刻露出了理解的笑容。

“不需要。”另一个声音说道，汤姆。他自然地抓住了他的手臂，“我和他去。”

哈利没有抗拒，他本来也想和汤姆说话。罗恩重重地叹了口气，转身沉默地走进了大礼堂，赫敏犹豫了一会儿，神情纠结而痛苦。

“你和他一起去吧，”哈利轻快地说道，“一会儿见。”

赫敏点了点头，怀疑地看了汤姆一眼，后者露出无辜的微笑。

她还不相信他，尽管他已经说了很多遍他和汤姆之间完全是柏拉图式的关系，但谁叫汤姆说了那么多混淆她的话，唉。

“午饭之后见。”她明确地说道，哈利歪着头，表示同意。他没有时间看着赫敏走开，因为汤姆说了句“好极了”就拖着他的手臂往厨房走了，那是相反的方向。

“你知道，”哈利开口，“我其实不饿。”

“不代表你会什么也不吃。”汤姆回答道，“你今天有实际摄入咖啡因以外的东西吗？”

哈利皱起了鼻子。

“当然。”他说，“我和她待在一起呢，她会监督我吃的。”汤姆看起来觉得很好笑。“你想和我聊天？”汤姆不会无缘无故地把他拉开的。

“你为什么觉得我不只是来看看你是否完全痊愈？”

“因为你完全可以在过去三天的任何时候路过医疗翼来做这件事。”汤姆否定地挥了挥手。

“我为什么要这么做？有红毛和万事通拉着你的小手，泽维还坚持事无巨细地报告你恢复的所有细节。”

哈利感觉有种烦躁和分心的感觉。

“你至少可以尝试和他们相处，你知道的。”汤姆挑起了眉毛。

“和红毛和万事通？我为什么会想那么做？”

“我猜‘这是件好事’对你来说不算个理由？”

“你真是了解我。”汤姆得意地笑道。哈利没有笑。

“我很严肃。”他大声说道，“如果我没有夹在你们中间被拉来拉去，很多事都会好办许多。”

汤姆在厨房的门外停下。

“我为什么会关心让你的事情变得好办？”他问道。哈利哼了一声，无视了汤姆，然后去挠那个梨子。

门开了，一个小小的东西撞到了他的腿上。什——多比。

“哈利波特先生！你在这里干什么？”小精灵愉快地尖叫道。哈利立刻因为之前没有来看他感到愧疚。

“嗨，多比，你过得怎么样？闪闪怎么样？我想，我们想进去找点东西吃，可以吗？我今天不想去大礼堂。还有，叫哈利就可以了。”他无用地加上，知道小精灵大概不会把这句话听进去。

“当然，我会为你做任何事，先生！”小精灵热情地说道。

过了一会儿，许多食物被盛了上来，多比往后退了一步，开始滔滔不绝地描述他的袜子，还有在霍格沃茨的生活。看清了哈利波特的伙伴是谁之后，小精灵的态度发生了巨大的变化，吓得似乎整个都瘪了，眼睛圆睁，下嘴唇不住地发抖。

汤姆无视了它，对其他小精灵点了点头，拿走食物，走了出去。哈利迟疑了。

“说来话长。”他听见汤姆在外面喊他跟上，“谢谢你给我们的食物。”

多比以一种不像它的严肃观察着他，那张干皱的脸上也有理解的情绪，他感到很感激，赫敏和罗恩都从没有对他和汤姆的交往露出过理解的情绪。

“我希望你知道自己在做什么。”小精灵轻声说道。

哈利离开了厨房，在心里记住要很快再次来访。汤姆看起来已经等得有些不耐烦了，但只是给了他一个蛋卷，什么也没说。

哈利接了蛋卷，他们沉默地走着，最后进入一间空教室。

这不是野餐最好的场所，不过哈利觉得汤姆知道他在这里是因为有事想和他谈，就像他肯定汤姆在这也是因为有想从他这里得到的东西一样。

“那个小精灵是？”汤姆最后问道。

“多比，一个朋友。”哈利叛逆地伸出下颚。汤姆的嘴唇弯起一个微笑，不过没有温度。

“看出来了。”他只是这么说道。

哈利看着对方，安静地嚼着自己的蛋卷。汤姆也看着他，视线令他紧张。管他的社交礼仪呢。

“你看起来很累。”哈利说道。

“你也是，”汤姆说道，“做噩梦了？”

“看到了东西。”他说道，汤姆的下颚微微收紧了，“你没有告诉他……”过了一会儿，他继续道，“那个……”他的声音逐渐变小了，魂器。“为什么？”

“你为什么觉得我没有？”汤姆把手撑在身后，往后倾，“你不知道当时发生了什么。”哈利停了下来，思考这个状况。

“你没有。”他肯定地重复道，尽管心里突然开始不确定了。“你说了吗？”他突然愤怒起来，瞪着对方。

汤姆的唇上露出慵懒的微笑，他的身子又往前倾了。

“如果我说了，你会怎么样？”斯莱特林继承人靠近了他，追问道。

“让你住院。”哈利立即说道，“我不想他知道。”

“我从‘无声无息’了解到了。”汤姆干巴巴地说道，“为什么？你为什么不想他知道？羞耻？我的灵魂让你难受吗？”

哈利突然有种被困住了的感觉。

“你到底告诉他没有？”他质问道。汤姆笑了，但听起来并不那么愉快。

“没有，放松，黄金男孩。”哈利感觉自己的肌肉稍稍放松了。

“那你为什么让我以为你说了？”他烦躁地说道。汤姆耸了耸肩。

“你逗起来很好玩。”

哈利皱眉。

“那你为什么没有告诉他？”他再次问道，开始失去耐心。

“好奇？”

“对！”哈利炸了，“所以告诉我，你这个聪明的混蛋。”

“你说话好风趣啊。”汤姆嘲讽道。哈利眯起了眼睛，收拾东西，准备走人。他宁愿去大礼堂。“哦别生气，我的阳光，我会告诉你的。”汤姆翻着白眼说道。

哈利停了下来，再次面对对方，“但首先，我要你猜。”哈利感受到他的挑战，仔细地观察着对方，“把你的想法大声说出来。”汤姆补充道。

“为什么？”

“因为听起来很有趣。”汤姆说道。哈利翻了个白眼，但顺从了，知道不这样做的话就得不到他真的需要的信息。

“好吧，嗯……你一开始没有告诉他是因为我试了消音咒，不过你打算告诉他，所以肯定有什么改变了。”哈利一边回想又生气了起来，“他打算杀我……你在争取时间，但伏地魔决定要慢慢让我痛苦地死去，而不是立刻把我杀掉，所以你没有告诉他的理由了？”他猜到，“如果我说对了你会告诉我吗？”汤姆做了个请继续的手势，哈利沉思着咬着嘴唇，“我想不到了，你快说。”

“你知道答案。”汤姆盯着他。哈利皱起了眉。这也是个测试，是不是？食物零散地摆在他们周围。

他很谨慎，非常谨慎地试探他平常努力回避的精神连接。汤姆露出了小小的假笑。

“作弊啊，我亲爱的？你真是没有运动精神。”小黑魔王说道，但他听起来，或者感觉并不怎么生气……更多的是在嘲弄他。

他没有回复，专心在解读微弱的情绪上：极其好奇，喜欢这个话题，愉快，还有……占有欲。有很多占有欲。

他突然明白了，但他不喜欢这个答案。

“你不喜欢分享。”他不敢置信地说道，“即使是和他，嘿，我再说一次，我是个人，不是你的私人物品。”他停了下来，“这就是你不喜欢罗恩和赫敏的原因？你知道是他们先来的。”他的震惊一时消化不掉。

“我的魂器。”汤姆露出得意的笑容，好像这可以为他所有的问题获得赦免，“你似乎对这个问题理解得非常好。”

“你别以为我接受了。现在只是因为伏地魔不知道这件事我太欣慰了才没有吼你。你喜欢永生，我不喜欢。尤其是被永恒地照顾或者折磨。”

“好吧，既然你不喜欢听到我的答案，最好的方法就是不要去问。”汤姆轻快地说道。

“哦，然后让你畅通无阻地执行那些我显然不会喜欢的邪恶小计划？社会会被你瓦解的。”

汤姆笑出了声。

“真是犬儒，你不觉得我会成为一个很好的世界领导人吗？”

“这是你想做的事吗？统治世界？”他谨慎地问道，汤姆没有回答。哈利无法确定这是肯定还是否定。“我觉得你会是个杰出的领导人。”他最后说道，“我只是不觉得那会是我，还有百分之九十的人口会想生存的世界。”

“嗷。”汤姆把手放在心上，“我受伤了，这里。”

“嗯，本来该有什么东西的地方如果空了是会觉得痛的。幻肢也会令人有疼痛感。”哈利嘲讽道。

汤姆朝他扔了一个恶咒，他流利地躲过了，仍然笑着，过了一会儿，笑容消失。

“你想和我谈什么？还有十分钟就要上黑魔法防御课了。”


	59. Chapter 59

第五十九章

“你为什么觉得我想和你谈什么？”汤姆问道，哈利挑起眉毛。

“认真的？你还问我？”他不敢置信地问道，汤姆露出假笑，然后把手伸进包里，拿出了……一本书。哈利看了对方一样，充满疑惑，把它接了过来。《心灵感应者的入门指南》

“心灵感应？是说一个人可以读取别人的情绪吗？”他疑惑地问道，“我不是心灵感应者啊，我不会——”

“你不是心灵感应者。”汤姆肯定道，接上他的想法，“心灵感应者可以读到所有人的情绪，你只是因为灵魂连接读到我和伏地魔的而已。”

灵魂链接……哈利发抖了。啊。这听起来就像灵魂伴侣之类的好的东西，而不是实际上的魂器这种糟糕的状况。

“不过原理是一样的，差不多。”汤姆平静地继续道，“由于互斥效应明显的失效，（这在之前保护了你，至少在你清醒的时候，通过大脑封闭术，让你不在我们任一个的大脑中陷得太深）你现在会开始感觉这种连接逐渐增强，所以，你可能很快就会感受到更多的情绪，就像心灵感应者一样，不过你感受到的范围更小。目前为止你听懂了吗？”汤姆问道。

哈利眨了两次眼睛，让汤姆轻轻地笑了起来。

“这本书会教你怎么应对涌进大脑的情绪，还有怎么把它们和你自己的情绪区别开来，这是一个心灵感应者必须掌握的。所以，读，学，用。”汤姆指示道，“你的情况是独一无二的，这是我能找到最接近的东西。”

过了一会儿，哈利才感受到他因为汤姆去为他做这件事感到感动。又过了一会儿，他开始怀疑他的动机。

“你为什么会给我这个？”他皱着眉问道，“不是说我不感激你，谢谢，但是……”

一秒之后他的大脑中疼痛炸裂，他咬着牙防止自己呜咽出来，眼中充满了泪水。这种感觉消失了，他看着汤姆，喘息不断。

“魔法，强大的魔法，像你知道的那样，是靠情绪驱动的。这种连接还意味着在你接受情感，尤其是负面的情感时，会受到伤害……就像刚才那样。”哈利几乎很肯定他感受到了对方愉快的情绪，他皱起眉，这个虐待狂，“如果每次我在你周围用魔法的时候你都会晕倒，这会很烦”汤姆说道，“我不想要这样的弱点。所以，读，学，用。”

哈利把书塞进自己的包里，准备说话，赫敏冲了进来，看起来非常害怕。

汤姆的表情很冷漠，还有一丝烦躁，还有没有精神连接的人无法窥视到的恐惧。

哈利因为那种烦躁感到生气。不这样对待他的朋友又不会让汤姆死掉。他站了起来。

“怎么了？”他担忧地问道。

“他，伏，你，伏——”她似乎想冷静下来，“伏地魔在城堡外面。”

哈利感觉被抛进了深水，他无法呼吸，听不清周围所有的声音……

“所有人都在找你，哈利，教师都担心坏了，我知道你在这里只是因为活——”赫敏突然停了下来，看了汤姆一眼，哈利理解地点了点头，知道她要说活点地图。

汤姆看上去非常无辜，甚至还有一点疑惑，一点点愤怒。哈利谨慎地观察着他。

“我向上帝发誓，如果你知道什么……”他的声音逐渐减弱，“你最好现在就开始说。他在这里干什么？是不是——我是说……”

为什么伏地魔会冒险来霍格沃茨？

“邓布利多在下面。”赫敏上气不接下气地说道，“他试图把事情搞清楚，傲罗已经在路上了。”

哈利感觉胃痛，伏地魔知道……？不，不会的。汤姆说了他没有告诉他魂器的事！而且除了邓布利多以外就没有人知道了，邓布利多不会说，汤姆不喜欢分享！他……哦，他没有肯定哈利的想法，他只是表现得像赞同他一样，但他从没有说他说的是对的，这该死的东西。汤姆在结果有利于自己的时候有轻微病态的撒谎的倾向，哈利又表达得很明确说出事实对他不会有任何好处，妈的。这个消除过他的记忆的小黑魔王……

为什么他有这种被背叛的感觉？他早该想到的。他感觉自己像个白痴！他感觉很冰冷，就像被关在冰窖里一样，他转向汤姆，后者谨慎地看着他。

“你说谎了。”他直白地说道。

“我是精神变态，精神变态就是这——”

“——不！”哈利叫道，“别把这个当借口……你是自己选的，没有人逼你做任何事， ** **你这个该死的混蛋**** 。我晕过去之后所有的事情都是谎话？”他愤怒地问道。

赫敏的脸变得灰白。

“哦，所以你更喜欢死掉？”汤姆语气微妙地问道。哈利摇了摇头，不敢相信自己听到了什么。

“我更喜欢你没有坐在这里对我撒谎！我以为你是我的——”哈利突然说不下去了。我以为你是我的朋友。

汤姆的眼中蹦出古怪的光，哈利感觉自己的额头开始因为膨胀的情绪感到刺痛，但他没有精力去解读了。他不喜欢精神连接，他之前去解读它的原因致使因为害怕伏地魔知道……现在他知道他知道了。

“你们两个计划了这一切，嗯？”哈利一点都不觉得好笑地笑了起来，“解决了互斥效应，让我觉得你已经变了，嗯？你知道我期待……去你妈的。”

他开始向门外走去，因为左手臂被锁住停了下来。

“别走。”汤姆说道，几乎是在咆哮。哈利感觉血液在自己的大脑中奔腾，魔力危险地碎裂，“你不明白——”

“——对，我就是不明白！”他叫道，“放我走不然我就——”

“ ** **你的心跳停了**** 。”汤姆向他走了进步，平静得令人害怕，“ ** **你明白吗？你快死了！**** ”

哈利再也控制不住自己的脾气了，抽出魔杖，进入战斗的姿势。

他说了会让他住院……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 费孙尼斯特推广大使我来给大家稍微翻译一下F老师给大家推荐的TRHP文！
> 
> Welcome to Hogwarts 1949  
> 坑了，但写的非常好。我看过最好的对汤姆的性格刻画，启发我写同人的作品。
> 
> What if the world turned it’s head sideways  
> 这个也惊艳，好像也坑了，但是写到了在斯莱特林两年的哈利，已经非常值得看了。一年级和二年级，非常棒。哈利最先遇到的是弗雷德和乔治而不是罗恩。这是我读过对斯莱特林哈利最符合实际的描写。我现在不记得了，不过……
> 
> Anything by Dark Cyan Star or Epic Solemnity’s Death of Today  
> (DCS的全部作品或者后面这篇文)  
> 我不喜欢cp向，但是他们的作品真的太好了，有肉的地方都标记了出来，所以你不喜欢的话可以跳过。
> 
> Kurinoone’s Dark Harry series.  
> （K的黑化哈利系列）


	60. Chapter 60

第六十章

汤姆的魔杖也立刻伸了出来，挡住向自己飞来的魔咒。

“哈利，讲点道理。”里德尔。哈利无视了他，继续攻击，汤姆躲了过去，对他反击。哈利本来也想躲，却惊恐地发现手臂上那个看不见的标记把他锁在了原地。

他在最后一秒挡住了那个咒语，把它轰了回去。他试着不因为自己通常躲而不挡的战斗方式无法使用感到恐慌。如果不能移动，他作为找球手的反射神经就不能发挥优势了。

他更加坚定地向汤姆猛烈攻击，他的魔法在靠近的时候被汤姆消解，然后以防御咒的方式反弹了回来。

“你们两个都停下！”赫敏尖叫着，试图站到他们两个中间，“现在不是时候——”他最好的朋友在一个咒语擦身而过的时候掏出了魔杖，指向汤姆。

“赫敏——”哈利咆哮道，“别挡道！”

“不。”她固执道，“你们看不出来这有多愚蠢吗？伏，伏地魔就在外面，而你们两个在这里试着杀掉彼——”蛇语咒击中了她的胸口，让她惊讶而踉跄着倒下。

非蛇佬腔无法抵抗蛇语咒，哈利不知道为什么，但这真的很好用。除了面对汤姆的时候，英语和蛇语都没什么两样。

“赫敏！”他想跑到她身边，但被手臂上的印记拦住，还有一个咒语穿过了他的屏障。有些黑魔法是普通的防护咒挡不住的，不管魔力多么强大。

魔杖从他的手中飞出，膝盖撞到地上，身子倾倒……在摔到地面之前停住。一只手有力地抓住了他的肩膀。

“英雄情结。”汤姆在他耳边责备地轻语，温暖的气息让他觉得很痒，“ ** **你是个强大的巫师，哈利，令人敬畏的战士……但是你无法在行动范围被限制在一平方米之内的时候挑战我。**** ”

“ ** **你不公平竞争。**** ”哈利愤怒地说道。

“我知道。”汤姆温柔地说道，微微后倾，回到了英语。“你现在发泄够了吗？”

哈利飞过去的一个拳头就是回应。汤姆因为胃被击中发出吃痛的声音，然后一只手抓住哈利没有被标记束缚的那只手腕，力气大得骨头都捏在了一起。

“你真是愚蠢。”斯莱特林继承人看起来不再宽容友善了。哈利咬着牙齿，屈辱地跪着，怒视着对方。汤姆也在他面前俯身，那双黑暗而危险的眼睛以同一高度凝视着哈利的眼睛。

“放开我。”哈利咆哮道。

“什么？”汤姆挑眉，“然后让你攻击我？不了英雄。你现在要听我解释。”

“你有什么好解释的？”哈利骂道，“你对我撒谎，你击昏了我最好的朋友——”

“我救了你的命。”汤姆的声音友善又危险。

“你告诉伏地魔我是个魂器！”

“我知道，我在场。”汤姆听起来有点烦躁了。哈利摇了摇头，不敢置信。

“你就不觉得这有什么不对？”他质问道，“哦，当然了，你是个不会关心别人的精神变态——”

“无声无息。”哈利感觉声音消失在了自己的喉咙里，愤怒地将嘴唇抿成一条细线。

“很沮丧，是不是？”汤姆嘲弄道。哈利眯起了眼睛，“你想让我在解释的时候把你绑起来，还是会乖乖坐好？”他停了下来，嘴唇残忍地翘起，补充道，“你可以眨两次眼代表同意，三次代表反对。”

哈利想知道眨多少次眼代表操你妈。汤姆等了一会儿，问道。

“你真的想让事情对你来说变得更难受吗？我是在帮你。”

哈利无声地叹了口气。汤姆为什么非得让他这么困扰？为什么要在把他出卖给伏地魔，让他跪在他面前的同时表现得这么为他着想？这让他头痛。

“你非得这样吗？”他没有回答，汤姆愤怒地摇他。哈利愤怒地收紧了下颚，眨了三次眼。不，他不想让事情变得更加复杂。

“好，很好。”汤姆松开了手。

哈利低头看了他的手腕一眼……他已经能感觉到皮肤深处形成手指状的淤青了，很快就会浮起颜色了。

汤姆把魔杖指向他的手腕，哈利僵硬了起来，汤姆因为这个反应停了下来，观察着他，最后低喃了一个咒语。下一秒，他的手腕感觉凉凉的，像被冰敷了一样。他感觉更困惑了。汤姆苍白而修长的手摸上他的太阳穴，他畏缩了，但汤姆预料到了他的行动，微微加大了力度。

他要干什么？哈利张开嘴想问，心脏狂跳，肋骨都快被撞断了。汤姆感觉到了他的视线。

“我要给你看你晕倒之后的记忆，你不会受伤的。”

下一秒，除了汤姆放在他头上的手，整个世界都消失了。

他回到了战场，看着这一切发生。爆破咒往他的方向反弹，这就是他的世界变得一片昏暗的瞬间。他看到汤姆，不是记忆中的汤姆，站在他的身边，看着他们眼前的场景，然后又扭回头继续观察。

汤姆……记忆里的那个汤姆冲了上前，接住了他……记忆中的那个他（啊，这真是绕！）把他抱在怀里，防止他倒下，怒视着年长的自己。哈利的胸口……他的胸口……已经被撕烂了，鲜血横流。他不奇怪自己的心跳停了。

“ ** **治好他**** 。”汤姆严厉地要求道，“ ** **你说了你不想让他死的**** 。”

伏地魔冰冷地笑道。

“ ** **如果他碰巧死了，**** ”蛇脸的男人嘶嘶地说道，“ ** **我也不抗拒。**** ”

“ ** **他是一个魂器。**** ”汤姆直白地说道。有一秒，伏地魔失去了冷静，腥红的眼中迸射着惊讶，疑虑和占有欲，最后还是仇恨占了上风，那没有嘴唇的嘴中发出讥笑。

“ ** **我还有很多更好的。**** ”他说道。

“ ** **五个。**** ”汤姆冰冷地说道。“ ** **日记本已经毁了。如果你不帮我，很快哈利也会！我和你保证，如果你让他死了，你很快就会发现剩下的五个全部消失。**** ”

“ ** **你敢——**** ”伏地魔开口，开始像狩猎者一样，绕着坐在地上的他们两个转圈。

哈利注意到汤姆低头看了他一眼，有些慌张地寻找他的脉搏和心跳。这肯定是他的心跳停止的时候。

“ ** **虚弱。**** ”伏地魔叫道，无视了那些听着他们的蛇语对话不安地扭动的食死徒。“ ** **你看不出他让你变弱了吗？看看你，孩子……坐在尘土中，可悲**** 。”

“ ** **那你试试，让他死吧**** 。”汤姆轻声说道，眼中迸射着威胁，“ ** **除掉我的弱点，我唯一的弱点，让我变得无人可敌，动手吧。**** ”汤姆的嘴唇收了起来，比起人类，更像露出獠牙的野兽，最后的鼓动充满了讽刺，还有别的东西，“ ** **不过记住，老家伙，你会是我报复的第一个人。我会毁掉你的世界。**** ”他顿了顿，“ ** **我们都知道这不只是威胁而已**** 。”

他们沉默了一会儿，哈利感觉到空气中分明就有高声的尖叫。

“ ** **治好他，现在。**** ”

伏地魔看上去对此并无所谓，但他的魔力就像愤怒地吐舌的毒蛇。他召唤了一个没有名字，没有露脸的食死徒上前。

哈利只能看出她是个女性，有着一头金色的长发。他模糊地记得在哪见过他。汤姆的手充满占有欲地抓紧了，让那个女巫愣了一愣，才开始治疗他，汤姆的下颚僵硬了。

“主人——”一个黑色卷发的食死徒畏惧地问道，“您这是在做什么？”

伏地魔没有回答，盯着地上的三个人。汤姆的注意力完全没有分给近在咫尺的黑魔王，直到后者说话。

“ ** **他不会为此感谢你的。**** ”伏地魔冷笑道，“ ** **一旦他发现你告诉了我他的……状况，他就会离开你。他和其他人没有什么区别。你能信任的人只有我。**** ”

汤姆抬眼，神情难以解读，但什么也没说，注意力又回到金发女巫的动作当来。哈利可以看出伏地魔为这随意的无视散发出的愤怒。

“ ** **他会理解的。**** ”汤姆最后说道，这让伏地魔的冷笑更大声了。汤姆目光尖锐地抬头，“ ** **他会理解的。**** ”他重复了一遍。“ ** **他是我的。**** ”

人群大叫着靠近，记忆再次消失了。

哈利感觉自己回到了现实，盯着汤姆的脸。

汤姆慢慢地把手指从哈利的太阳穴上移开，仔细地观察着他。哈利抱住了自己的膝盖，大脑飞跑。他现在明白汤姆的道理了，也知道自己先前的反应实在是不讲道理，但……如果汤姆没有玩这些把戏，没有对他撒谎，直接告诉他，一切就不会这样……

说到底，他不能承受的是对方一次又一次毫无忏悔地对他撒谎。

他感觉奇怪极了，无意识地抚摸着终于被标记放开的手臂。汤姆还在看着他。

他完全就像伏地魔预测的一样反应了……萨拉查，他的心里涌起苦涩。

“抱歉，”他避开汤姆的视线轻声说道。汤姆耸了耸肩，看上去并不在意。

“你为什么这么害怕他知道？”过了一会儿之后，斯莱特林继承人问道。

这个问题真的很沉重。

哈利不安地调整了一下姿势，把腿伸直，在安静的教室里发出了很大的声音。

他知道自己现在应该去面对伏地魔，但是这个对话很……重要。尽管他不喜欢公开承认，但他很在意汤姆的想法，尽管他老是呛他，对他没什么敬意，但他欣赏汤姆的理性。

“我——”他觉得喉咙很干，“我不知道伏地魔会怎么反应，会不会像你一样……”他重重地吞了口气，近乎神经质地检查自己的手指，“他不会像你一样的，不可能。”

他自己都感觉虚弱愚蠢，语言已经无法表达他心中极度的恐惧了。

“即使他不像你，让他永远折磨我，不让我死去……我无法承受。”他看着汤姆，脑子里完全是乱的，“我宁愿去死。”汤姆的眼睛简直要穿透他的头骨，好像看穿了他所有的想法。有一瞬间，哈利觉得汤姆看上去就像在对他用摄神取念一样，但其实没有，他可能只是在用精神连接窥探他的情感。

“我——”他试图继续解释，这样断断续续可能听起来真的很傻，“我恨他。”他激动地说道，“你知道的，对不对？我恨伏地魔。恨他做过的事情，恨他支持的理念……如果他是像你一样的人，我必须……必须杀他的时候……汤姆……事情就是这样，我是唯一一个可以杀死他的人……我……我不能让他毁灭世界，继续伤害别人……但如果……他像你……我就……我就不能那么轻易地下手。”

他不可能杀死汤姆，他从来就做不到。自从他发现汤姆不是伏地魔开始就是这样，而且越了解面前这个有点古怪，无比闪耀，心灵破碎的巫师，他就越无法去想这件事。

汤姆没有回答，只是盯着他看，这让他更加紧张了。但他忍住了清清喉咙的冲动，不想暴露自己的焦虑。他挑起了眉毛。

“嘿？”他问道，“有人在这吗？”汤姆微微露出了假笑。

“上帝，我们真是乱成一团。”他最后终于说到。哈利感觉自己大笑了一声。汤姆的脑袋歪到一边。“你真的觉得除掉伏地魔是你的责任吗？”

“我和所有英国人的责任。”哈利耸了耸肩，试图无视和汤姆一起讨论击败伏地魔的诡异。

“对，所有英国人，他们都觉得我们是一对。”汤姆干巴巴地提醒道。哈利哼了一声。他们又沉默了一会儿，他的思绪飘到外面的那个黑魔王上。他的伤疤在疼。

“这都是他策划的。”哈利突然意识到。汤姆看着他。

“什么？”

“伏地魔。”哈利确认道，“他计划了这一切，他知道我会怎么反应……他想——”他斟酌着用词。

“让我们分手？”汤姆说道。哈利露出假笑，摇了摇头。他觉得还会有别的方式表达这个意思的。可能汤姆扭曲的幽默感悄悄成长了。

“对……你第一次被人甩诶。”他无辜地说道，汤姆眯起了眼睛，他咧嘴笑了。

“是我甩你，甜心。”汤姆说道，“我可以和你保证。”

“我打了你，我想走，所以是你被……”他因为汤姆的表情收起了声，努力憋笑。

“闭嘴。”

“在闭……”哈利说道，看了赫敏一眼，他不再觉得好笑了。“所以，我们去搞伏地魔？”

“搞死他。”汤姆同意道。

他们站了起来。


	61. Chapter 61

第六十一章

汤姆拿出魔杖，试图唤醒赫敏，哈利摇了摇头，抓住他的手臂。他把一张桌子变成了床，把自己最好的朋友放到上面。汤姆挑起了眉毛。

“我不想让她去。”他安静地说道，“这只会让她遇到危险。”

“对，她是个累赘。”汤姆说道，哈利眯起了眼睛。

“我不是这个意思。”他骂道，“而且她不是，她棒极了。”

汤姆反对地摆手。

“我才棒极了。”斯莱特林继承人非常自然地说道，“她只是有点小聪明，擅长背书而已。两回事。”

“她不止是这样。”他们走出废弃教室，哈利争论道，“如果你去和他们相处，你就会知道了。”

“如果我去的话，你会高兴吗？”汤姆毫无兴趣地问道 。

“会。”他说，但汤姆似乎不想理他了。他们沉默地走着，哈利突有了一个主意。他的嘴角弯起邪恶的笑容，汤姆看到了，好奇地看着他。“我有一个想法……”

哈利冲在前面，手中紧紧地攥着自己的魔杖。

“哈利！”汤姆追在他身后，看起来慌张极了。伏地魔和邓布利多都抬起头看着他们两个。

他模糊地看到学校里几乎所有人都把脸贴在窗户上看发生了什么。如果有人拿出魁地奇望远镜，哈利真的一点也不惊讶。

“哈利，我的孩子。”邓布利多听起来很忧虑。哈利无视了他，停在伏地魔面前，汤姆抓住他的手臂，试图把他拉回来。

“别这样……”年轻的斯莱特林继承人几乎是在求他，哈利愤怒地把他甩掉。

伏地魔弯起了嘴角。

“啊，小情侣似乎在吵架，阿不思。”伏地魔惋惜而残忍地说道，“我希望这不是因为我？”

哈利捏紧了拳头，狠狠地瞪着他。

“他说了吗？”他问道。

“哈利……”汤姆再次哀求，因为哈利转过身一声憎恶的“闭嘴”变得沉默。他又转回去面对伏地魔，蛇脸的男人不为所动。

“很好。”伏地魔的眼中迸出奇怪的光芒，“我—— ** **你会理解这改变了一些东西，哈利**** 。”哈利沉默了一会儿，心脏狂跳，逐渐变得疑惑，但他选择继续狠狠地瞪着对方。

“什么也没有改变。”他愤怒地说道。“因为这不会阻挡我把你送进地狱。”他嫌恶地看了汤姆一眼，“而你，你可以回去了，有多远滚多远，离开我，你这个叛徒。”

“我没有选择——”汤姆辩解，哈利冷笑了一声。

“哦，你没法不告诉他，是不是？哦，是我觉得伟大的汤姆里德尔不会被人逼着去做任何自己不想做的事。你真的烦死我了。”哈利感觉自己的眼眶中涌出了热泪，“我以为我可以信任你。我错了。”

汤姆的脾气似乎也爆发了。

“而我以为你不是这样的。我有更高的期待。”小黑魔王的声音变得冷酷，强硬，“我错了。但是……我和大名鼎鼎的黄金男孩期待什么呢……”

“去你的。”哈利狠狠地瞪着他骂道。

“你这个可悲的东西。”汤姆也回嘴，然后转身看向伏地魔，表情坚硬而不可改变，“你要说你早就和我说过了吗？”

邓布利多非常小心地看着这一切。伏地魔的视线落在他身上，尽管语气非常轻柔，哈利能感觉到憎恶和仇恨。

“如果你想谈谈这个……发展，你知道去哪里找我。 ** **看在过去的份上。**** ”

哈利只是看着他，努力地维持着面无表情的样子，血管在飞快地跳动。

“我希望你们快乐地在一起，然后窒息。”他最后说道。然后头也不回地转身向城堡走去，无视汤姆的叫声。“别再牵扯我了。”

一回到城堡，他就被罗恩和斯莱特林们围住了。

“你还好吗伙计？赫敏呢？她在找你——里德尔做了什么吗？”他的好友飞快地发问，但哈利在回答之前就被阿布拉萨斯和泽维拉到了一边。

“你觉得你在做什么？”阿布拉萨斯问道，尽管看起来冷静，语速却快得不行。“你和汤姆分手了吗？”又来了，为什么都把他们当成情侣……哈利叹了口气。

“你们之前有吵过架，”泽维绝望地说道，“但你们不会真的要放弃这一切吧，会吗，伊凡斯？他——”

“如果你伤害了他，我向上帝发誓，”兰斯彻奇挤了进来，魔杖指着哈利的脸，“我会让你付出代价，愚蠢的——”

“走开。”汤姆慵懒地走向他们。“没事。”斯莱特林们全都僵住了，但没有质疑地服从了。

“汤姆——”兰斯彻奇叫道。

“我希望你们快乐地在一起？”汤姆引用道，挑起眉毛。哈利露出假笑。

“我还挺喜欢这句话……‘大名鼎鼎的黄金男孩’，你真的这么想？”汤姆也露出了得意的假笑。

“我觉得这表达了一种恰到好处的憎恶。不管怎样，他信了。”

“信了？”阿费德看上去完全晕了，“你们刚刚不是真的在吵架？”

哈利忍不住注意到所有的斯莱特林看上去都极其欣慰，除了兰斯彻奇，看上去像刚刚吞了一个柠檬。

“不是，”哈利摇了摇头“只是在争取时间。”

斯莱特林们似乎仍然需要解释。

“那个人想让你们对抗彼此？”罗恩睿智地说道。所有的斯莱特林，这次包括兰斯彻奇，都露出了对斯莱特林来说最明显的惊讶。

“你怎么——”阿布拉萨斯用全新的目光看着罗恩。罗恩看上去有点不舒服。哈利侧着头，也觉得好奇，他最好的朋友对他皱起了脸。

“老天啊，帮我证实一下，哈利，我不是条蛇，但我做你最好的朋友五年了，我知道你怎么面对事情。”

哈利感觉嘴角不觉弯起微笑，心里升起对他最喜欢的两个格兰芬多的自豪，然后得意地看了汤姆一眼，露出“瞧瞧我的朋友多棒”的神情，后者发出冷笑。

“对，”哈利承认道，“他了解我，这个天才。”

罗恩笑了起来，好像因为自己笑了起来又有点惊讶。下一秒，赫敏冲了进来。

“哦，你看到——哈利！感谢上帝你没有事！”她尖叫道，瞪着汤姆，然后开始观察情况，皱起眉头。

“我错过了什么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 兰斯彻奇是个柠檬精！他可爱！说起来，不是有很多会画画的小伙伴在看这篇画面感如此强的文吗？如果忍不住摸鱼的话可以发出来给大家看一下吗？我也非常好奇这篇文能让大家产生什么样的联想！


	62. Chapter 62

第六十二章

过了很久，哈利才慢慢地走进斯莱特林的公共休息室。

从除了金妮以外的格兰芬多的表情来看，他觉得狮窝又会再次欢迎他回去了，因为流言说他又“击败”了伏地魔一次。

然而，尽管他还对那个地方有强烈的留恋，但光是去待在那个塔里的想法都让他抗拒。他现在已经习惯在斯莱特林了，他习惯了这里的黑暗，还有冒着热气的石质地板。他甚至习惯了时刻紧张的权力游戏和扭曲的人心操控。

格兰芬多那种直率和勇敢现在突然对他来说有种难以解释的可怕。他已经不确定应该怎么面对那些公开的刁难，不确定自己是否总会在格兰芬多疑神疑鬼地寻找并不存在的阴影中的诘难。他想回去，真的想，但……他讨厌那个地方瞧不起他和小蛇们的交往的人。

这个周末，好吧，不是这个周末了，霍格莫德的周末让他重新认识了自己，他感觉自己又被阴影缠绕了，他的感觉很不好受。

尽管现在的情绪相对愉快，满意，但内心深处，他感觉无比迷失。而且害怕，如果他敢去反省自己的行为的话。

扰乱伏地魔真是好笑极了，很爽，但也有后果。危险，痛苦的后果。发现自己被耍了之后伏地魔一定会勃然大怒……伏地魔啊。有着他见过最糟糕的大脑的人。上次短暂的造访到底是为什么？那看起来那么随意，没有道理……但是，黑魔王的话让他有种毛骨悚然的感觉。 _你会理解这改变了一些东西，哈利_ 。什么也没有改变！伏地魔还想让他死，他也想让他死。什么也没有改变，也不会改变。

那他为什么还装作有改变的样子？

_如果你想谈谈……你知道去哪里找我_ 。他不明白。伏地魔告诉汤姆他不关心哈利是不是魂器，因为他还有更好的……所以他为什么这样？很可能只是在扰乱哈利的大脑，他不会让他做到的。

他坐到一个位置上，拿出住院期间堆积如山的作业，他觉得它们会咬他。

他试图集中，但做不到，尤其是四面八方的视线都看着他的时候。都沉默地看着。他抬起眼，汤姆向门口微微侧头，哈利站了起来。

已经过了宵禁了，不过他什么时候在乎过？老师太容易躲避了，他们自己也要睡觉。他还有作业要做，不过……赫敏倒是会对他的行为严厉谴责。

斯莱特林们都看他们离开，视线一直跟随到门外。他们肯定又觉得他们要溜出去接吻了，或者做更多的事。他没有觉得他们很烦，好吧，有点。这已经让他觉得累了，尤其是明显很多人都觉得汤姆喜欢他就是因为情欲。其实别人的想法没什么，不过就是有点侮辱人罢了。误认他们是情侣这件事总的来说还是让他觉得好笑的。行的，笑话总是会说旧的。

汤姆玩这个梗的时候他倒是觉得愉快，但别人玩就不行。他不想分析自己为什么会这样。

他一边走，一边仔细地观察汤姆，思考对方想要什么。他们在有求必应屋外停下。汤姆在墙壁前走了三圈，然后进去了，把门留着。哈利也溜了进去。

这是哈利在汤姆不仿造斯莱特林休息室时最喜欢的设计之一。（百分之九十的时间他都会把有求必应屋弄成休息室。）

他好奇地看了对方一眼。

房间明亮而畅快，像大礼堂一样，屋顶被天空取代。他走进去，发出愉快的感叹。他喜欢开阔的天空，今夜群星璀璨。

汤姆优雅地坐进一张沙发，有些愉快地看着他。哈利耸了耸肩，他就是喜欢这个天空。汤姆挑眉，微微假笑，像是有些嘲讽地回答“我知道”。哈利翻了个白眼，走向壁炉，坐在旁边。

他喜欢火焰的热度，还有它们跳动的样子，总在改变……如果在斯莱特林休息室，他不能像这样坐在炉火旁边，这会让人们认为你地位低下。他不知道自己在汤姆面前这样做为什么会觉得如此舒适，过了一会儿，他才发现，是因为汤姆本来就觉得所有人都比他低下，所以这样不会有任何改变。

而且，汤姆也很放松。在斯莱特林，他从不会像现在一样躺在沙发里，即使一个人也没有。

或许是因为魂器。汤姆在身边的时候，他总是感到更平静。他忍不住想这反过来是否也是一样的。

他们坐着，沉默得无比和谐，他等着汤姆开口。

但汤姆什么也没说，他扭过头去看他。汤姆的脑袋倚在沙发上，静静地看着天空，仿佛星星揭示着什么奥秘。哈利突然觉得去问这场即兴的约会背后有什么目的是件不合时宜的事，尽管汤姆肯定有什么目的。不管怎样，他继续凝视着对方，最后自己得出了答案。

汤姆放松的姿态并不代表他像看起来一样放松。嗯……他是放松的没错……但他也在沉思……

“你很困扰。”哈利吃了一惊，内心因为他直白地说出了汤姆不会愿意和别人分享的情感有一点点畏缩。

其实那是很难注意到的情感，他也只是内心深处有一点怀疑。汤姆看向了他。

“嗯？你说了什么？”

“你很困扰。”他谨慎地重复了一遍。汤姆看了他一会儿。

“你也是。”他只是这么说道。哈利差点要笑了。汤姆居然会只说三个字。

“怎么了？”他问道。

“我没事。”汤姆的声音稍微锐利了一些，显然不想和他讨论这个话题。哈利侧头，思考该不该相信自己的想法，继续推进。他自己都觉得没用。就算他说的是对的，汤姆觉得困扰，也不会接受他的宽慰或安抚。他会觉得这是软弱的表现。这就是他们会谈不下去的原因。

软弱，汤姆极其厌恶而且害怕的东西。他耸了耸肩，假装不关心了，重新面朝火焰。他该怎么做呢……哦。

“汤姆……”他犹豫地开口，“你了解伏地魔吗？”

“他的什么？”汤姆看向他，稍微变换了姿势。

“你知道他说‘什么都没有改变’是什么意思吗？在你的记忆里，他不关心我是魂器。”

“哦，你觉得我给你看了假的记忆吗？”汤姆问道，哈利立刻摇头了，他根本没这么想。汤姆的眼睛似乎要穿透他的灵魂，“你可能不信任我？”

“我当然不信任你。”哈利立刻说道，汤姆的脸部线条变得强硬，他咧嘴笑了，“绝对不要信任一个黑魔王。不过，我不觉得你有操纵这个记忆，别傻了，如果我不相信你的话，之前就爆发了。我只是想知道你对他的游戏是怎么想的。我是说，你不觉得很奇怪吗？这是伏地魔……他做的事情肯定都是令人讨厌和头痛的坏事。”哈利继续道，尽可能地通过视线给汤姆施压，同时假装随意的样子。

“我在想我是否应该觉得你在侮辱我。”汤姆委婉地说道，“他又做了什么坏事了？如果你又要和我讨论什么道德高尚的问题，我先警告你，我现在没有心情取悦你。”

哇，这可是汤姆能说出的最坦白心里有事的话。他们可以继续谈下去了，他觉得。

“好吧，”哈利随意地耸了耸肩，“他说你因为有了软肋变得可悲和脆弱，嘿，我们都知道这不是真的。”他发誓汤姆屏住了呼吸。

“对，哈利，不用担心他有一支供他差遣的军队……我有力量。”汤姆嘲讽地笑道，好像这场对话对他来说无关紧要。哈利明白他的内心。

“所以那个混蛋最好躲得离你远远的。”哈利说道，忍不住被这个想法逗笑了。“不过说回来，他完全就是个懦夫，你的威胁让他夹着尾巴逃跑了，他对你感到害怕。”

哈利摆出沉思的表情。

“你觉得这是他贬低你的原因吗？想让他自己感觉更安全一点？毕竟他只是你的一个影子罢了。”

“小心，”汤姆轻快地说道，“如果你不是在侮辱他，有的人会觉得你在夸我。”

“永远不会。”哈利肃穆地说道，“毕竟保证你的骄傲不继续膨胀才是我的职责。兰斯彻奇那个马屁精帮不了你。你知道我觉得他会想在圣诞节收到狗饼干的，我觉得他有这种癖好……”

“他们说我才是残忍的那一个。”汤姆干巴巴地说道。

“这就是伏地魔可悲的另一个原因，”哈利沉思道，“你有我。你因为完美的伙伴获得了惊人的力量。”

“还有谦虚？”汤姆假笑道，哈利注意到这一次真笑的成分更大了，他皱起眉。

“别搞笑了，你才没有谦虚呢，你只是个骄傲的混蛋。”

汤姆露出了极其无辜的表情。

“哈利，就在我觉得你不侮辱我对话还能好好进行下去的时候，你就非要说些这样的话……”

“啊，对，不然你就会觉得我被复方药剂了。我得让你知道和你说话的还是我本人，而且，我是真实的传递者……”

“你是个讨厌鬼。”

他们沉默了一会儿，这一次，哈利的心里充满了成就感。汤姆没有抗拒他说的话，他也不觉得自己表现得太明显。

“他也怕你。你知道。”汤姆的声音温柔，但没有在开玩笑，哈利看着火堆，下颚突然僵硬了，“我觉得这就是他扰乱你的头脑的原因……他害怕你会终结他，有什么东西让他相信你可以。”他顿了顿，“这我可就想不通了，你？”他开玩笑地加上，“但整个巫师界似乎也这样相信。”

哈利沉重地吞了口气。这个对话转换到让他不舒服的方向了。

“像你说的，整个巫师界还相信很多其他的东西。”

“尽管如此……”汤姆入迷地看着他，似乎又陷入了自己的思绪，哈利被盯得极其不自在的时候，汤姆粲然一笑，“我们回去吧。你还有很多可爱的作业等着你呢。”

汤姆站了起来，走向门口。哈利对这个提醒发出了难过的声音，但没有动。

“你知道，如果我能获得一点帮助……”

“我不会帮你做你的作业。”汤姆立刻说道，“别犯懒。”

“太多了。我会落下更多功课，然后搞砸所有的事。这就是你的错。”

“我的良心肯定会每晚痛哭的。”汤姆说道，“真的。”

哈利哼了一声，但也站了起来，最后看了现在不幸地被云遮蔽了的美丽星空一眼，。他们往休息室走去。

离圣诞节只剩几个星期了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 打字的时候发现了哈里芝士这种可爱的东西2333什么呀我也想吃
> 
> 过年期间应该可以翻完圣诞节篇章，你们看，我们和他们一起过年啦！（还有汤姆的生日！）


	63. Chapter 63

第六十三章

由于之前的袭击，霍格莫德的旅行被暂时取消了，哈利只能看猫头鹰邮递目录来给朋友们找圣诞礼物。

有些很简单，他给泽维找了一些挺不错的艺术魔药原料，给兰斯彻奇狗饼干，给罗恩一把新的扫帚，因为他现在是球队的一员了（这也是他自己会很愿意收到的东西）。

他给阿布拉萨斯买了一条有保护咒和保暖咒的围巾（找德拉科挑的颜色，因为他不懂马尔福到底喜欢什么）。

这些都比他往常给最亲密的朋友买的东西更昂贵，（给不那么亲密的朋友他会送巧克力之类的一般的礼物，不过给纳威会是古怪的魔法盆栽）这是他从斯莱特林那里学到的东西。要么送人他们会喜欢或者有特别意义的礼物，要么就什么也别送。

好吧，对兰斯彻奇他可能有一点点没有遵从这条规则，但是那家伙现在比以前更烦了。哈利感觉他在搞什么鬼，好像金妮还没有让他难受够了一样。

兰斯彻奇的愤怒好像在他和汤姆的假装争执之后与日俱增了，他不知道为什么。

这个舔狗当时肯定觉得这是重新夺得汤姆的喜爱的机会，他肯定想做食死徒之类的鬼东西。这让他挺生气，而且有点警惕。

有很多次如果没有别人在场，他都觉得兰斯彻奇要袭击他了。他好像足够大胆而且自信自己可以打倒哈利。不过兰斯彻奇更像那种你转过身的时候会捅你的敌人，他会留心不给他这样的机会的。

他现在还想不到给赫敏和汤姆什么。

给赫敏，他立刻就想到书，但又觉得赫敏或许已经收书收到手软了。他想给她项链或者香水，有点女性化，但又能加上保护咒语的东西。

这样就既实用又有点不同了。

但他又担心她会误会他在给她添加刻板印象……他对这种状况非常小心。赫敏讨厌那些很女生的女生（不是说赫敏不是女生），像拉文德和帕瓦蒂那样整天议论男孩和化妆的，她很讨厌。

但是……他也记得预言家日报上有些年长的女孩抱怨和男孩做朋友的时候被他们当做哥们对待。那个时候他不明白有什么不好，现在……

汤姆更加棘手，不仅是因为他有能力为自己得到任何想要的东西，而且，就算有他求而不得的情况，（比如想要统治世界，想要哈利心甘情愿地顺从他的计划）那也会是哈利没有能力或者不可以给他的东西。

因此，汤姆在六天之内既要获得圣诞礼物又要获得生日礼物，真是太不公平了。他可不知道要去买什么。

他知道其他人都会给他一些华贵的东西，比如能给你任何信息的书，宠物小蛇，探测到强大的力量就会发光的小球，古老的纯血统物品……兰斯彻奇这个俗套的家伙在汤姆十六岁生日的时候给了他一枚兰斯彻奇的戒指。

他不确定汤姆会怎么想，因为那暗示着他受到了兰斯彻奇家族的青睐，而不是反过来。

最后，他觉得干脆直接去问好了。

他决定在那天晚上的大脑封闭术课上开口。

老实说，他已经失去了对这个思维魔法的热情——他真的很不拿手，没有取得任何进步，而且还开始怀疑屏蔽那种连接是否是好想法了。他不喜欢受苦，但也不喜欢没有收到阿兹卡班越狱的信息。

和他有联系的光明那边的大人不会告诉他任何有用的信息，所以，和伏地魔的连接反而是他获取这场战争的即时消息的唯一的来源。

汤姆也似乎受够了他没有进步了，不过，到目前为止，他都没有说出自己的心声。他们马上就要上课了，汤姆在他脑子里树起的屏障和阻挡伏地魔的互斥效应都已经岌岌可危。

他现在还没有尖叫着从噩梦中醒来，但是已经快了。该死的精神魔法啊。

“汤姆？”在一次间歇之中，他摸着抽痛的脑袋问道。

“什么事？”汤姆听起来好像有点强硬。

“你圣诞节，或者生日想要什么？”

汤姆停了下来，看着他。哈利因为他没有回答挑起眉毛。

“我没想到你会关心这种事。”汤姆最后说道。哈利耸了耸肩。

过去那一年他没有给汤姆任何东西，因为他不觉得他们有那么亲近，而且虽然不知道原因，但他知道汤姆其实不怎么喜欢那个时间。

“你到底要不要给我建议？因为老实说，我一点头绪都没有。”

“你有的时候真的很格兰芬多。”汤姆说道，但是听起来并不讨厌。

哈利沉默地等了一会儿，知道对方最后肯定会回答自己。

“你可以加入黑暗的这一方吗？”汤姆相当邪恶地笑着建议道。

“你又不是真的想要这个作为圣诞礼物。”哈利嗤之以鼻，带着一种合理的自信。汤姆侧着头，眼神因为哈利的自信锐利起来，魔杖在手指中转动。

“你为什么这么想？”他问道。

“因为你会觉得无聊的。”哈利诚实地说道。“你很享受去看自己能玷污多少我的纯洁——”

“——这听起来可真是个好提议。”汤姆说道，假笑加深了。“我开始明白为什么兰斯彻奇老是觉得你喜欢我了。”哈利都说不出话了。

“我不喜欢你！”他目瞪口呆，“我，你，”汤姆笑了起来，“兰斯彻奇这样说的？”他愤怒地问道，“什么时候？他说谎！他这个——”

“试图让我讨厌你的家伙。他想让我像对其他所有缠着我的蠢货一样厌恶而轻蔑地甩开你。”汤姆说道。“我知道。”玩笑从对方的语气里消失了，只留下一些痕迹，“但这是因为他其实真的喜欢我，而且嫉妒你。”

哈利停了下来，不确定自己有没有听对，小黑魔王的语调那么随意，漠不关心。汤姆看了他一眼，半是觉得有趣，半在责备他。

“萨拉查，你真的很迟钝。”汤姆摇了摇头，“你不知道吗？我以为他都想打过你了。”

哈利还没从震惊中恢复过来，开始抛出一个个问题。

“兰斯彻奇是gay，而且喜欢你？你怎么知道？”

“因为他告诉我了。”汤姆看起来相当厌恶，“差不多在我认识你的时候。”

“这就是他那么恨我的原因？”哈利睁大了眼睛。“真是见鬼！那你……”哈利揉着自己的头发，“他真的和你说了？他不是疯了吧？萨拉查，我好同情他啊。”汤姆挑起了眉毛，哈利无视了，他们沉默了一会儿，“他真的和你表白了——”哈利又开始道。

“对。”汤姆现在看起来觉得很好玩了，“怎么，你觉得不开心？”他眨了眨眼。

哈利脸红了，朝对方念了个毒咒，汤姆流利地躲过了。

“不，闭嘴，你知道得很清楚我不喜欢你，管管你自己。”

这个谈话这么快就变坏了。他想回到圣诞礼物的话题。过了一会儿之后，汤姆承认地歪了歪头。

“我当然知道你不喜欢我，放松。毕竟，我大概和你一样了解你的大脑。”斯莱特林继承人说道。

“真棒。”哈利说道。对话又中断了一会儿。“赫敏觉得是反过来的。”哈利报复地说道，“是你喜欢我。”

“脑子坏了的小孩。”汤姆严厉地说道，然后补充，“不过我大概知道她为什么会这么想。”

“她为什么会这么想！”哈利皱眉，“我们都是直的！”

“我觉得她想太多了。”汤姆说道。哈利在喉咙深处发出了生气的声音。

“但这是赫敏！她应该是个聪明的人！”

“‘应该’是这句话中最重要的一个词。”汤姆弯起嘴唇，哈利瞪着他。赫敏就是聪明，只是不是永远正确。他不安地看向了一边。

“所以，你圣诞节想要什么？”他收紧下颚。汤姆沉默地思考了一会儿。

“和我一起去小汉格拉顿。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说起来我想了很久了，我这么放飞自我的译者，为什么不能拥有沙雕网友呢？你们看FF这么有趣（Fictionist就是这么写的嘛！），我们一起来玩FF啊！比如说小斯莱特林们的情感箭头图，兰斯彻奇柠檬表情包，爱的母鸡泽维和赫敏……如果有人和我一起玩我应该建个FF沙雕群，然后发展沙雕友谊……我就是沙雕之王！


	64. Chapter 64

第六十四章

这很奇怪，哈利以为自己立刻就会和兰斯彻奇起冲突，但是没有。

好吧，觉得对方会因为他和汤姆有过那场对话立刻采取行动真是太傻了，很明显兰斯彻奇根本就不知道这回事，他没有理由突然狂躁。但是，这还是让他心里觉得很乱。

他同意和汤姆一起去小汉格拉顿了，尽管他不敢承认自己其实很害怕。他没有想过在四年级之后还会回到那里，他不想去，他现在也其实不是很喜欢这个主意，但他还是会去的。如果汤姆冒着被他拒绝的风险坦白说出这个要求，那这对汤姆肯定有他的意义。

他和罗恩在一起上占卜，没有一个过去的斯莱特林选了这门课，不过德拉科有，他坐在课室的另一端。

在记忆球的事之后，他和小马尔福现在关系更好了。

但罗恩没有。

他不能无视这个金发的男孩藏在纯血种的无暇面具下悲哀的脸。哈利也觉得只有克拉布和高尔做朋友，实在是件很可怜的事。

他的头很疼，真的很疼。

课室里熏香浓烈的气味让他难以呼吸，特里劳妮经过的时候雪莉的香味也没能让他觉得好些。

他无法集中。

罗恩担忧地看着他，他努力着不要想吐，试图对着那些雾思考。特里劳妮在对着帕瓦蒂的作品夸夸其谈，声音刺耳地回荡。哈利更难受了，上帝，救救他的头啊。

如果这是汤姆的原因，他要杀了那个混蛋。

“哈利，你还好吗，伙计？”罗恩的身子探过桌子上散落的那些水晶球，低声问他，“你看起来脸色像菠菜。”

“我很好。”他虚弱地说道，挤出微笑。

罗恩看上去一点都不信。

下一秒，疼痛突然炸开了，就像有人拿一把大锤狠狠地砸向他的头盖骨。

呻吟从他的唇间逸出，他不自觉地抓紧了自己的头发，痛苦地扯着，想要缓和那种窒息的感觉。

过了一会儿之后它消失了，留下他欣慰地喘息，但它又回来了，就像浪潮一样。他这才明白什么发生了。

伏地魔在攻击汤姆很久之前放在他脑子里的精神屏障。

他的心里蹦起恐慌。他还没有准备好。他的大脑封闭术烂极了。他完全没有办法，只能试着忍受。接下来的攻击差点让他失去意识，他颤抖地站了起来，他必须在还有神志的时候离开教室。

“波特，”是马尔福，脸色苍白，声音颤抖，他吓坏了。

“现在别。”他沙哑地说道，将一只手放在头上，蹒跚着离开教室。他摸到又热又黏的东西，将手收回来，手指上是腥红的血液。

哦日，他的伤疤在流血，这就是马尔福吓坏了的原因。

他能感觉到其他学生在低语，他们干吗这么兴奋？有病？特里劳妮倒吸了一口气，罗恩大声咒骂。

“喂，回去做你们的作业！”他的好朋友粗暴地说道。

下一秒，有谁，两个人，抓住了他的手臂，防止他摔倒。他已经看不清了，疼痛抽去了他的视觉。

他知道这还没开始。伏地魔气疯了。他知道他耍了他。他不知道为什么觉得有点欣慰：这次对峙很快就会结束，又感到一丝不悦，伏地魔居然这么快就意识到了。好吧，这不奇怪。毕竟伏地魔也曾经是汤姆，汤姆是个天才。

他看着身边的人——罗恩和……德拉科？如果他更有精神一些，会评论说原来奇迹真的会发生，这两个死敌居然站在了一起。

这就是奇迹。他努力地把一只脚移到另一只脚前面，试图不要在屏障崩塌的那一刻屈服于伏地魔的大脑。它正在碎裂，他能感受到那种速度。又一次袭击让他的膝盖猛得一弯，他正靠着墙努力地往前挣扎。

“哈利？”罗恩的声音很高，很慌。

“我么事。”他喃喃，“啊，”他的声音发不出来了，他骂着，咬住了自己的舌头，感觉嘴里流出了血。

有一会儿，他能感受到的只有冰冷，仿佛身体被一只冰冷的大手攥紧。他现在躺在地上了，不记得发生了什么，但不管了，地板凉凉的感觉让他很舒服。

“我们怎么办？”德拉科无助地重复道，“波特，哈利，你想让我们怎么办？”

他呻吟着，蜷起了身体，没有回答。

他听见尖叫，被折磨得尖叫，过了很久他才意识到这是他自己的尖叫，在走廊中回荡。他的眼中落下屈辱的泪水，但他笑了起来，觉得这一切很可笑。屏障还在坚挺，挺不住多久了，伏地魔真的很生气。他们真的惹恼了他。

“哈利，求你了，”罗恩轻轻地摇着他，“我们要带你去庞弗雷夫人那里，发生什么了？是他吗？”

“看在萨拉查的份上，别摇他——他已经很痛苦了——”德拉科大叫道。

“我知道他很痛苦，你这个白痴，”罗恩呛了回去，“如果你那么聪明，你觉得我们要做什么？！”哈利因为这个音量痛苦地畏缩。汤姆。他想要汤姆。

“什么？”罗恩立刻凑了过来，几乎贴到他的脸上，“里德尔？你要他干什么？如果是他让你这样——”罗恩开始充满保护欲地威胁。

“这肯定不是因为他。”德拉科嗤之以鼻，“老天，你都没见过他们在一起的样子吗？你知道他在上什么课吗，哈利？”

更疼了，他无法再去想其他的事情了。

他能感受到更深的黑暗。汤姆很擅长大脑封闭术，但他，还有伏地魔，其实更长于摄神取念。他已经能看到屏障上的裂缝了，在入侵者狂野的攻击下越来越大，逐渐形成可以钻入的空洞。他感觉就像精神被撕开了一样，就是这样。

他不能思考了，他，他不知道时间是怎么流逝的了，他，他觉得叫汤姆来已经没有任何用处了。如果互斥反应消失了，他还能做什么，这只会让他更加丢脸，但……

“哈利？”一个新的声音，熟悉的声音，还有刚刚已经存在的声音，罗恩？他被推开了，取而代之，新的声音是很柔软的，谢天谢地，温柔而安静，但是又很大声。

汤姆，是汤姆，他真的来了。哈利不明白……汤姆能感觉到他的情感。靠得这么近，他会受伤的，尽管不像哈利伤得这么厉害。

汤姆在骂粗口。

他听到不知道哪里的铃声，或许那不是铃声，他已经听不出来了。脚步声让他头疼……或许那是他的心跳。

手指，冰冷的手指，握住了他的手，试图将它们拉离他的脑袋。他挣扎……被紧紧握住的感觉让他好受了一些，让他在精神的沦陷中找到了一点实际的安全。

“哈利，哈利，让我看看。”这个声音有力地命令，他立刻服从了。手指滑落。他听见惊恐的声音，但他知道不是他面前的这个人。

这是谁？哦，哦。这是汤姆。为什么汤姆会在这？他也会受伤的。

“你很幸运，我不会被你吓到。”斯莱特林继承人说道，捧着他的脸，不让他被平静的黑暗吞噬，“好了，看着我，哈利，来啊，好家伙，让我看看那双愤怒的绿眼睛……”他微微睁开了一只眼睛，世界在他眼前旋转。

“好孩子……”汤姆说道，听起来有那么一点点讨人厌。

哈利想说他才不是个孩子，但说不出来。

“如果这不是崩溃点，那我不知道还有什么会令你崩溃了……注意力集中在我身上，好吗？专心把他挡住，赶出去，和他战斗，就做最自然的举动，但不要让他进去。你在抵抗吗？”

这是谁？汤姆。还是汤姆。到底发生了什么？

哦，对，他在进入波特的脑袋，这个傲慢无礼的小孩。他怎么敢愚弄伟大的伏地魔大人。真的是个魂器。汤姆，那个讨厌鬼似乎留下了一些痕迹，但这不是他无法攻克的问题，他比曾经的那个自己更加强大……不。

不对。

他是哈利，不是吗？爱和恨在他的血液里交织。汤姆还在保护他的大脑……哈，哈，汤姆里德尔，精神守护者，真是好笑。

“汤姆？”他轻声叫道。

“不然还有谁？”汤姆干巴巴地说道。他想说话，但疼痛又……

他的手又飞上了头，又被抓住，按在一边，他挣扎，但没法动弹，他被什么抓住了，手臂，什么在轻轻地摇他。他的脑子里有个冰冷的声音。

真是虚弱，可悲。甚至不能保护自己的大脑……他有一种杀人的冲动。他并不想去杀人啊！

“哈利，哈利，求求你，你必须抵抗他……”赫敏也在这。

赫敏什么时候来的，她太大声了，在尖叫，她在尖叫？谁在尖叫？

哦，他自己。这里还有谁？谁在抱着他？汤姆。汤姆什么时候来的？

哈……汤姆居然真的屈尊抱着他。

“ ** **去你妈的**** 。”一个声音在他耳边说道，让他觉得很痒，“ ** **你还有没有在尝试？努力一下，你这个懒货，你现在在毁掉我的名声……我看起来肯定很可笑……你的血在我的衬衫上弄得到处都是……你现在欠我两件衬衫了，知道吗……**** ”

哈利笑了。那个冷酷的声音消散了一些。

“嘿，他停止尖叫了！”有人兴奋地喊道。

停止尖叫？那开心是有用的？开心就不会痛，他必须开心起来。开……开心是什么？他觉得好累。

“ ** **嘿，嘿，别这样。**** ”那个声音又回来了，继续要求道，“ ** **我没说你可以休息……你敢在我身上晕过去试试看。想想那些流言会怎么说啊，你不想这样，对不对？**** ”

对，他不想。不过那会很好笑。他感觉自己很想笑。这些人真的很喜欢觉得他是gay，但他不是……他喜欢秋。秋很漂亮，但她哭得太多了，因为塞德里克。

快乐……他害死了塞德里克，还有什么权利快乐？脑海中的声音又回来了，像一个绳梯，通往那段记忆。

痛苦。但不是精神的痛苦。是一种不同的痛苦。他的手臂。他的左手臂。它在灼烧，像被火灼烤一样。像红辣椒，不过红辣椒没有在烧，除非你把它们吃到嘴里……

脑海中的疼痛被这种灼烧的感觉驱逐了……尽管它不是真的烧了起来。

他看到……一片虚无。

为什么总是他？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近的斯莱特林们的反应让我想象到他们戴着绶带去散发汤姆和哈利的传单：“来来来都品品，这是我们学院CP”“你都没见过他们在一起的模样吗？眼睛不用的话要给有需要的人。”“一开始我是拒绝的，你不能叫我磕，我就磕。伊凡斯哪里配得上我们主人？……真香，我爱他一生一世。”“这个故事我都讲给我孙子听，你给我听好了。斯莱特林二人组……”


	65. Chapter 65

第六十五章

他又进医疗翼了，总是这样。又是一片讨厌的纯白。至少疼痛和伏地魔已经消失不见了。罗恩和赫敏守在他的床边，在注意到他醒了的瞬间立刻坐直。

“我们真的需要停止这样见面了。”哈利虚弱地开玩笑，声音颤抖而沙哑。

“感谢上帝，你没有事。”赫敏说道，“我们担心死了。你需要什么吗？止痛药？水？”

“不用。”他轻轻笑道，“我没事，真的。我晕了多久？”

“这次只有几个小时。”罗恩说，“有进步。里德尔那个没良心的混蛋还是和上次一样——”罗恩因为斯莱特林继承人突然走了进来收声了，“谁把恶魔召唤来了。”他嘟囔道，“我去找庞弗雷。”

罗恩蔫蔫地走开，排斥地看了汤姆一眼，后者回以甜甜的微笑，做了个请他离开的手势。

“你怎么做到的？”赫敏不敢相信地问道，“你怎么会知道哈利什么时候醒来，然后马上走进来？我们其他人都要等呢！”

哈利皱起了眉，他没有强迫他们坐在他的床边。赫敏留意到了他的表情，态度变得缓和。

“不是的，哈利，我们不介意！”她摆了摆手，听起来还是有一点恼火，再次看向汤姆，“你怎么解释？”

“我们是灵魂伴侣。”汤姆毫无表情地走向哈利的床，哈利抓住了那本朝着他的头丢过来的厚书，把它在手里翻转，哦，心灵感应者指南。

“你知道，”他委婉地说道，“听你这样讲话，我现在开始觉得知道为什么别人都把我们当成情侣了……”汤姆挑起眉毛。

“你真是敏锐，花了多久得出这个结论的？一年？”汤姆干巴巴地说道，哈利瞪着他，“但是，”汤姆继续，“太迟了，根据大部分的学生，我们已经不是一对情侣了。”

哈利不确定自己该觉得宽慰还是别的什么。

“哦？”他问道。

“对，感谢上帝。”汤姆假笑道，“情侣听起来太过安逸稳定了。我们现在显然是炮友的关系了……更加刺激，令人兴奋。”

哈利大脑空白地眨了眨眼，强行抗拒捂脸的冲动。

“好吧，我们可不喜欢无聊……”他最后说道。

“对。”汤姆说，“不然流言就没话可说了，我们可不能那样。”虐待狂的眼睛亮了起来，“我应该给你找一副手铐带上，看看他们会怎么样。”

赫敏发出了古怪的尖叫。庞弗雷夫人走过来，微妙地看了汤姆一眼。罗恩看上去很不安。哈利这次真的捂脸了。

“你的幽默感真的太扭曲了。”他喃喃道。

“你觉得我在开玩笑？”汤姆纯洁地说道。哈利发出冷笑。

“我不要戴手铐，或者项圈，或者其他任何你扭曲的大脑想得到的东西，任何东西。”

“我扭曲的大脑？”汤姆听起来觉得很有趣，“我只说了手铐，是你说的项圈。啧，受虐狂。”

“我不是受虐狂！”哈利否认道，“别再这么说了，而且就算我是，我也不和你交往。”

“你当然会和我交往。”汤姆自然地说道，“我完全是你喜欢的类型。这就是流言汹涌的原因。如果我们其中一个是gay，我们肯定早就勾搭起来了。”

“不，就算我是gay，这也不会发生。”哈利争辩道，汤姆对这件事真是自信得让他见鬼了，还有其他人，全都言之凿凿地和他重复这个话题……搞得他自己都不确定了。

他敏感地看了一眼庞弗雷夫人在自己身上施的检查咒语，她没有大声尖叫，他感觉自己应该是没什么问题的。

“你是想说给我听，还是自己？”汤姆得意地假笑起来。

“伏地魔怎么样了？”哈利大声岔开话题，看着罗恩和赫敏。

赫敏的脸很红，看上去被他们的对话影响很大。她不确定地看了汤姆一眼，似乎等着他来回答，哈利不得不又把目光放到斯莱特林继承人身上。

汤姆还是那一副被娱乐坏了的表情。

“你花了一段时间，不过最后还是把他阻挡住了。”小黑魔王慵懒地说道，“你还尖叫了很多，不过我猜你记得。你大概兴奋极了吧。你喜欢人兽吗？我是说，蛇？”

哈利刻意无视了最后两个问题，感到完全抗拒。他知道汤姆只是在惹他生气，不过这真的让他不想评价！

“我阻挡了他？”他觉得该把重点放在这上面。

罗恩看上去完全困惑，赫敏似乎在努力无视汤姆那些话，脸红得像个番茄。庞弗雷夫人的表情中都有很多想法。

“阻挡？”赫敏问道，看上去想立刻冲进图书馆去查这个单词是怎么回事。

“对。”汤姆歪头，“这就是我两秒钟之前说的词语。”

“怎么做到的？”哈利因为汤姆嘲讽的肯定微微皱起眉头，“我是说，我还能再做到吗？”

汤姆看了他一眼，眼神中传达着：太傻不理。哈利瞪他：说就是了。

“对，好像就是这样。”汤姆妥协，“而且以后应该会容易些了，记得提醒我给那个老东西写张感谢卡，你一直没有进步，烦死我了。”

“老东西？”罗恩沙哑地重复道，似乎猜到了汤姆说的是伏地魔。汤姆完全没有理他。

“你真是不温柔。”哈利看着庞弗雷夫人把魔杖移开，“我可以走了吗？”他问道。

“这次试着待在外面好吗？如果你总是进来，我就要给你找一张自己的床了。”

哈利脸都白了，把这个想象在自己脑子里打散。

再过几天他们就要去小汉格拉顿了。


	66. Chapter 66

第六十六章

哈利和汤姆溜出城堡，离圣诞节还有大约一个星期。

哈利终于决定给赫敏送一条项链，他往上面添加了一大堆保护咒，比给自己施加的咒语还多。剩下就只能交叉手指期望赫敏会喜欢了。

他很紧张，而且无论如何都没有办法抚平自己的内心。去汉格拉顿这个想法似乎能让他看到自己的血管里结出猩红的冰晶。汤姆的情绪似乎也很低沉，眼神阴暗。他们甚至都说不出争吵的话。

“嘿，我们怎么去？”哈利安静地问道。

“我准备了一个门钥匙。”汤姆说。

哈利紧张地吞了口气。对，门钥匙。这和上次可一点都不一样。他没敢说话，不信任自己会说出什么，沉默地点了点头，心脏狂跳。

“它最好别他妈是个杯子。”哈利最后弱弱地说，他只是想打破沉默。汤姆的嘴唇微微翘起，不过没有说话。

哈利的手指在魔杖上攥紧，但还是向汤姆递过来的门钥匙伸出了手。这是一包麻瓜玩的卡牌。哈利感觉肚脐眼被拽了一下，天旋地转，他们移动了。

砰的一声，他毫不优雅地掉到地上，手脚大张，鼻孔里闻到青草的香味。他惶恐地抬起头，如果他们在墓地里，他会被愤怒和恐惧折磨致死的。

“起来，你看起来像个白痴。”汤姆轻声说道。哈利闭了眼睛一会儿，在心里想像过去一周已经努力了的那样稳定自己……他做不到。

积聚起残余的格兰芬多勇气，他才敢睁开双眼，抬头。

这他妈就是那个墓地。

汤姆是故意的吗？

他的肌肉僵硬了起来。

“你挑了个可爱的地点。”哈利谨慎地爬了起来。

“这是唯一一个不会被村民发现的场所。”汤姆毫无停顿地说道，残酷的眼睛似乎看穿了他脑子里所有的秘密。“而且反正我们都会来这里的。”

哈利胸口揪紧，把手深深地插进口袋，不想被发现自己的拳头紧张得不断松开又握起。颤抖着，他收紧了下颚，再次扫视这个场景。

没有变。他想要不同点，他需要不同点——找到的只是相同点。

他在这里干吗？他为什么要这样对自己？他要吐了。他知道为什么。为了汤姆。总是为了汤姆。当然是为了汤姆。这个混蛋。

看上去对他不会晕倒这个事实感到满意，汤姆的视线从他身上移开。脚步轻柔地往前走。

哈利感觉有东西在他的胃里横冲直撞。

这是汤姆的戈德里克峡谷，他的父母被埋葬的地方……他长大后杀死的父母。

哈利跟在汤姆身后，沉默，绝望地想着自己为什么会在这。

汤姆为什么要他来啊？

他们在老汤姆.里德尔的墓碑前停下，哈利不得不移开视线，被绑在上面的记忆历历在目——坩埚在他面前，他的腿很疼，手臂被割开了。汤姆这个虐待狂把他带到这里……他明明知道……哦。

汤姆不知道。他只知道那是一片墓地，但哈利一直避免让他知道的太详细。他不知道是这个墓地。日。

他挣扎着按捺心头的恐惧，他不能过度呼吸。他不想晕倒。现在不行。以前谈起这件事的时候他都没有告诉汤姆，因为那是他还不确定他是个怎样的人，只是知道他并不完全邪恶而已。

那时他当然不能全盘托出。后来，在一些事上他们坦诚相待了，但是这件事永远不行。他的伤口还太新鲜了。他谈过墓地，但是内心的执念让他无法说出那些细节，汤姆不会知道那就是这里。

他看过哈利记忆的片段，哈利知道如果他想，就能意识到。

但汤姆……汤姆也在被自己内心的恶魔骚扰。哈利只是陪他来到这里，作为……他不知道，或许……是作为精神支撑。

他不能搅毁汤姆极其稀有的展露信任和脆弱的机会，这是明显的进步。他不能在他的鞋子上呕吐。胆汁涌上他的喉咙……汤姆说话了。

“我总在计划杀死他，我猜我做到了……我做了。”他轻柔地说道。哈利努力让自己的注意力集中。汤姆看了他一眼，视线又回到墓碑，“但是我来到了这个时代……”

他更像在自言自语，声音轻柔，充满思绪。脸上带着浅浅的笑容。

哈利不知道自己的内心是厌恶还是喜爱。他极少听到汤姆这样坦诚地讨论自己的过去，他过去都只是粗略地提到，一笔带过。

有点奇怪，汤姆知道他那么多的事情，他却对他了解甚少……但是，他感觉他了解汤姆，他了解他现在是的这个人，不过那些神秘的过往。他是不是过于自信了？

但现在，汤姆在告诉他了，没有欺诈的倾诉。这肯定代表了什么。他只希望汤姆不要在这里说。

“你真的恨他吗？你父亲。”哈利问道。

“对。”汤姆的声音冷酷得可怕，“我恨。”再次说话的时候，那个声音又软了下来，“我还是个孩子的时候，曾经梦想他会带我离开孤儿院，他会喜欢我，有人会喜欢我。我是个傻瓜，真的。”

哈利摇了摇头，小心地把自己的注意力集中在汤姆身上，而不是他们在的地方。

“这不愚蠢。”他说。汤姆看着他，视线中有种灼烈的渴望，“我以前也希望会有亲戚把我从德思礼家带走……我每天晚上都在祈祷，想象他们会是什么样子……或者有一个家是什么样子……”他的声音逐渐小了下去，心里觉得很古怪。

“都不会实现。”汤姆苦涩地说完。魔力突然放大，愤怒地抽向他们面前的坟墓，“他让我失望。一个麻瓜。在发现我母亲真实的身份之后立刻抛弃了她，头也不回，更不用说去找自己的儿子。”

汤姆看着他，他感觉那种阴霾几乎要将他吞噬。

“我想把他的心脏扯出来。”斯莱特林继承人说道。哈利强迫自己不要移开视线，几乎屏住了呼吸。

“麻瓜，令人厌恶的生物……”汤姆喃喃道，似乎除此以外一切都不在意，“可悲的玩意，不能忍受任何和自己不同的东西。”

“不是所有的麻瓜都这样。”哈利说道，声音中第一次显露出愤怒的痕迹。他知道自己应该对汤姆这个想法宽容一些，但是他尽最大的努力了，这个地点在骚扰着他，吞噬着他的耐心，每一秒都增加着他的焦虑。

汤姆似乎并不在意，只是怜悯地看了他一眼。哈利忍不住再次思考汤姆到底为什么要他来这趟旅行。

过了一会儿，汤姆又再次看向了他，这次的视线尖锐了，微微歪头，好像现在才正式地注意到他。

哈利忍住僵硬的反射，在他已经这么慌乱的时候吸引汤姆的注意，是他完全不想做的一件事。

他一直在避免做这件事，真的，不然他不知道这个夜晚还能怎么熬过去。

汤姆在观察他，试图找出让他比平时更加焦虑的理由，然后扫了一眼墓地，似乎在找线索。

他还不知道……

哈利能感受到微小的疑惑，然后是了然，他明白是什么在困扰他了，还感到震惊，汤姆的视线猛烈地转回他身上，质询。

他明白了。


	67. Chapter 67

六十七章

“这是那个墓地。”汤姆直白地说道。哈利无辜地看了回去，试图露出微笑。

“对，爱因斯坦。”他明快地说道。“这是个墓地。好聪明啊，过了这么久你终于——”

“别和我装傻，哈利，你不合适。”斯莱特林继承人的语气危险，眼睛在逐渐走近的同时迸射着光芒。哈利下意识地后退，试图拉开距离。“你很清楚我的意思。”

哈利沉默着，焦虑每一秒都在继续扩大，他试图保持呼吸平稳，但没有办法，他的逃跑路线被另一个墓碑挡住了，在他躲开并继续后撤之前，汤姆已经站在了面前。

他立刻看向了地面，他们的鞋贴得很近，他拼命地看着，好像喜欢这个景象一样。

“这就是那个墓地。”汤姆轻柔地重复了一次。

“走开，汤姆。”他警告道，“我已经在这里了，你还想要什——”他突然停了下来，因为汤姆抓住了他的下巴，强迫他抬头，视线相汇。

“ ** **这就是那个墓地。**** ”

“对这就是那个墓地！”哈利叫道，“你真的需要我的话来确认吗？！”

他试图把下巴挣开，太讨厌这种被束缚的感觉了，小黑魔王在放手之前狠狠捏紧。

哈利知道如果自己想要逃跑，逃避这个话题，或者注意力离散，这只手就会再抓回来。

好像他做得到这三件事一样。

“你为什么没告诉我？”汤姆质问道。哈利耸了耸肩。

“没想到。”他否认道，“这又有什么关系——”

“关系？当然有关系。”汤姆叫了起来，“看看你，你看起来就像要晕倒了，或者呕吐。”

“那你最好躲远一点，免得被溅到，是不是？”他驳嘴，那些该死的画面又在脑海中游走，“说实话，我都不是在开玩笑，走开，不然我会吐在你身上。”

他感觉头晕，世界模糊。一只手在他的胸上张开，就在他的心上。他低头，隔着薄薄的衬衫感受到汤姆手指的热度。

“你的心跳很快，”汤姆轻声说道，看向他的眼睛，“瞳孔扩大……”

“因为我喜欢你，”哈利毫无感情地说道，他失去自制力了。汤姆瞪了他一眼，表情又在顷刻间软化了下来。

“固执，”他轻声说道，“总是这么固执。你到底为什么过来？”哈利挑起眉毛，感到困惑。

这是个蠢问题，是他太努力和恐慌对抗所以错过了汤姆真正的问题，还是汤姆突然不像自己，迟钝得问这么明显的问题。他决定是后者。

“你叫我来的。”他说，“你现在又想让我留你一个人清静了？”

汤姆盯着他看。哈利不确定那种极其困惑的感觉是他的还是汤姆的，还是他们两个的纠缠在一起变成了更大的。反正他就是感觉到了很大，很大的困惑。

“不是——我知道我叫你来了，看在萨拉查的份上，我又不是个傻子！我是说，你为什么接受？如果你知道——”汤姆的手指抓紧了他的胸，摇晃，似乎觉得有什么应该不言自明，“——这会发生。你崩溃了。”

嗷。哦。哈利突然感觉怪异极了。他本来没有这样崩溃，他只是……算了。他决定关心这句话的另外一部分。

要怎么和一个精神变态解释？就算汤姆是精神变态之中精通表演，善于操纵情绪，伪装富有人性的一个……真奇怪，这个状况让他感觉没那么紧张了。他才这是因为对汤姆一贯的不信任分解了焦虑，算了。

去他的。

他才不要解释他可能真的实际上有的时候就是在乎汤姆。尤其是对他本人。他绝对不会说的。而且说了汤姆也不会在乎。而且——他的精神又飘散了，这真是新程度的荒诞。

“你想想。”他最后说道，“如果你不知道，我不会告诉你。”

汤姆皱起了眉，脑袋像猫一样优雅地歪到一边。哈利知道他没有懂，但他真的不打算说。

“你可以停止差点把我按在一个墓碑上的行为吗？”他不舒服地说道，“那些记忆的闪现不是什么好的感受。”

汤姆看了一眼自己仍然按在哈利心上的手，继续逼近。他似乎为绷带还在那里感到了惊讶。

“那你就好好回答。”过了一会儿，汤姆说道，哈利忍住叹息。

“问兰斯彻奇，哦不，不要兰斯彻奇，他那个扭曲的脑袋连扫帚该从哪边拿都搞不清楚，去问泽维为什么你叫我来我就跟你来这个让我没有一点好记忆的地方。”

“我可以直接读你的大脑。”汤姆说道，观察着他的反应。哈利翻了个白眼。

“你还可以直接问泽维。或者赫敏……不，赫敏不行。问一个，任何一个不觉得我们互相爱慕的人，他们就会告诉你。”

“你为什么不行？”汤姆问道，看上去开始生疑了。

“因为我是个男人。”他说。

“你的性别和这有什么关系？你是在说……”对方的脸上出现逐渐明朗的表情，“一些在刻板印象上属于女性的东西，比如情绪。”汤姆现在看上去看着迷了。这个扭曲的混蛋并非不懂人的情绪，他想要的时候比谁理解得都快。

“你在这里还有别的什么想看的地方吗？”哈利再次采用了逃避的老方法，希望他的无视可以让问题自己消逝。

他把汤姆的手推开，想走，在经过对方的时候被抓住了手臂。

“你不是真的喜欢我吧？”汤姆谨慎地问道。

如果这不是那么古怪，哈利会笑的。

“不！”他叫道，“看在梅林的份上，你能不能转转脑子？我说了别问任何觉得——你到底为什么会这么想！”他气得举起了双手，他今晚肯定是第三次挣脱汤姆的手了，“我把你当做一个朋友，好吗？然后你叫我来。所以我就来了。萨拉查啊，你不是应该是个天才吗？”

汤姆因为他的发言变得非常呆滞。

他僵住了。

那双令人紧张的黑色眼睛视线紧紧地锁着哈利的脸，毫不动摇。哈利忍住清喉咙或者讨论天气的冲动。

让他官方地声明一次。他恨这个墓地。

汤姆一动不动。

连最细微的动作也没有。

他很紧张。

他想逃走，但汤姆拿着门钥匙，天哪……这就像邀请秋去圣诞舞会那时候一样……那真的是个让他痛苦的回忆。

“好吧……”他假装决定地说道，“我在墓地外面的小山上等你，准备走的时候去找我。”他立刻逃了出去，紧张的感觉又在心里升起，他愿意看着所处的场所以外任何的东西。

听见身后的脚步声时，他已经到墓地的门口了，一股魔力在他溜走之前将墓地的门关上。

他再次转身，努力面无表情。

“我们现在就要走了吗？”他下意识地问道。

“这是你第二次说我们是朋友。”汤姆说道。啊，和这个不懂人类的精神变态谈这个好开心啊……

“我其实没有数。”他说。

“第一次，我觉得你只是想知道记忆球的内容，”汤姆一边观察着他，一边说，“但……友情……包括相互信任和喜爱的感情和朋友之间典型的举动……”汤姆听起来像在对自己沉思。

“这听起来像字典的定义。”哈利取笑道，试图让气氛回归正常，好吧，他们之间的正常。这整个情况实在太不正常了。

“就是。”汤姆不在乎地说道，仍然观察着他。哈利挑起眉毛。汤姆抱起手臂。

“我觉得我们可以做朋友。”斯莱特林继承人最后说道。“我们之间相互非常不信任。你在不讨人厌的时候还足够让我喜欢。”

哈利眨了眨眼。

“我——你说啥？”他问道。

“我们可以成为某一种朋友。”汤姆听起来就像在授予哈利一种荣誉。

但哈利很肯定自己在刚刚的对话中完全没有问汤姆“你能和我做朋友吗？”之类的问题。他觉得他们早就是朋友了？某一种，哼。

“哦，”他在想自己是否该给出更长的回答，“挺好，很酷。”

刚刚到底发生了什么？

汤姆又看了他一会儿，然后突然转身再次走进了墓地。

“这不代表我会接住因为精神创伤晕倒的你。”他头也不回地说道，“在外面等着，做些有用的事——比如去村里给我买杯咖啡。”

哈利不敢置信地看着对方的背影，在看到墓碑的时候又飞快地移开视线。

去村子里在现在看来是个好主意。

不过汤姆可以自己去买该死的咖啡。


	68. Chapter 68

第六十八章

过了一会儿，汤姆走进村子里一家古怪的小咖啡店，哈利正坐在里面，抿一口咖啡因特别强的黑咖。

他走向哈利坐着的那张桌子，对方的脸上只有最轻微的惊讶。

“我以为我有叫你回去。我到处在找你。”汤姆一边坐进他对面的座位，一边说道，“而且你没有给我买咖啡。”斯莱特林继承人看着哈利手上冒着热气的杯子。

哈利挑起眉毛。

“实际上，你叫我待在墓地外面做些有用的事。”他摇着头说道，内心没有一点困扰，“你真的需要锻炼一下记忆力了。”汤姆直直地看了他一会儿，哈利咧嘴笑了，“而且我从来没有承诺给你买咖啡……自己去买。”

“你真是个好朋友。”汤姆嘲讽道，哈利的奸笑越来越大了。进了村子之后他感觉好多了，只要不在那个最糟的噩梦墓地，他在哪都很好。

“所以，你找到想要的东西了吗？”过了一会儿，他问道。汤姆观察了他一会儿。

“或许。”他说。哈利等着他解释，但没有。

“那你来这里本来是想干什么？”他试图假装语气随意。汤姆的假笑完美地表达了对他的努力的评价。

“看我父亲的坟墓。”他说。哈利沉默了一会儿，看着对方沉思，“你觉得困扰了，是不是？”汤姆问道，身子微微倾过那张桌子。

“什么？墓地？你再补补脑好不好，我们已经说过这个问题了。”哈利继续强撑随意。

“不，我在说我说的话。”汤姆的声音里没有了玩笑的气息，“我谋杀的欲望——”

“小声点。”哈利着急地警告，“这里的人可能会误会——”

“误会？”汤姆的嘴唇微微翘起。“我杀过人？会杀人？喜欢杀人？让我告诉你一个小秘密，甜心，这不是误会。”

哈利想要看向一边，躲开那双专注的，令人紧张，洞彻灵魂的眼睛，但没有办法。

“但当然，”汤姆继续道，“如果你喜欢的话，我们可以到外面说。这条路上还有一个餐馆，感兴趣吗？”

“为了讨论你精神变态的倾向，你要带我去吃饭？”哈利很确定自己的声音就像脖子被勒住了一样，反正充满了诧异。

“不，”汤姆说，“我带你去吃饭是因为我饿了，而且很喜欢离开霍格沃茨的学生的围观的感觉。这场对话肯定会发生的，不管你怎么逃避。”

哈利露出了抗拒的笑。这很汤姆，但这没有改变这个对话本来可以不用发生的事实。

汤姆嘲笑地伸出一只手要拉他起来。

“宠我。”他说，“我们是朋友吧？”

妈的。

哈利发誓不知道自己为什么最后和汤姆一起去餐馆了。他们坐在一起，感谢上帝，桌子上没有蜡烛，或者其他同样……浪漫的东西。

“你知道你要付钱的，对吧？”哈利问道，“因为我没带一点钱。”他以为没有必要，他以为他们只是要去墓地而已。

汤姆摆了摆手。

“我总是可以用夺魂咒让店主为我们免单的。”

哈利瞪着他，立刻准备起身，被左手臂扯了回来。

“哦，放松，黄金男孩。”汤姆拉长音调地说，“我会付钱。点你喜欢的东西，不要那么道德敏感。”

“你真的需要停止这样动用我的手臂了。”哈利说。汤姆只是挑起眉毛，看起来很愉快。

“那你觉得我要拿它干什么？你在发脾气的时候真是个好聊天对象，嗯？”

“朋友不应该出于自己邪恶的目的尝试控制对方。”

“定义里不是这么说的。”汤姆听起来竟然有些烦恼。

“换一本字典。”哈利建议。

“或者我们可以把它烧掉，用来生火。”汤姆说道，“更加有趣。而且，我从没说过会做一个对你好的朋友……你要吃什么？我叫服务生？”

哈利飞快地看了餐单一样，试图找出最便宜的菜。

“呃，鱼汤。”哈利有些慌张，不确定为什么会选这个。

他觉得自己很逊，不过他真的从来没有来过餐馆……没有必要，而且德思礼一家从来不会带上他。这是什么鱼来着……比目鱼，恶。

他的鼻子微微皱了起来，早知道他要细看的。

“男孩们，你们想吃什么？”麻瓜女人欢快地说道，把棕色的头发甩到肩膀的一边，明显地观察着他们，“你们准备好点单了吗？”汤姆的眼中闪过对她的嫌弃，但他开口的时候，整个人就只剩下魅力了。

“两份蔬菜千层面，一瓶葡萄酒。”汤姆自信地说道。哈利猛地转头凝视着他。

“哦……”服务生说，“我能看看你的身份证吗？政策规定一定要看。”

哈利很惊讶，汤姆递过了一张卡片，坦然地对上服务生的视线。

“像你这么漂亮的女士误会我没有成年，我是应该感到冒犯，还是愉快呢？”汤姆微笑着问道。服务生的脸微微红了，看上去被他迷倒了。

“我不知道。”服务生把那张身份证递了回来，“你觉得呢？两份蔬菜千层面和红酒，很快就来。”她扭捏地回头看了一眼，很快跑走了。汤姆厌恶地把卡片收起来。

哈利看了他一眼，索要解释。

“你讨厌比目鱼。”汤姆毫无感情地说道，“而且我们在一家餐厅。”

“你有假身份证？”哈利很惊讶。汤姆用一种同情的眼神看他。

“不，那只是一种白卡。我用了无声操纵。”哈利眨了眨眼。

“操纵——你操纵了她？”他叫道。

“小声点。”汤姆假笑道，“这里的人可能会误会。”

“你不可以这样！”哈利愤怒地说道。

“我就是这样了。”汤姆说，“你的眼镜该换了吗？我和你说了不要道德敏感了，很烦。放松，享受。你在毁掉我的好心情。”哈利一点也没有放松，汤姆翻了个白眼。“我又没有伤害她。如果你敏感脆弱的心那么难受的话，就当它是一个假身份证吧。老实说……”

哈利眯起了眼睛，但汤姆坦然地看着他，毫无忏悔的意思，他决定先放一放了。或许这的确没什么问题。

他移开了视线，知道这个时候该做一些随意的交流。

他讨厌随便的交流，尤其是和汤姆，他知道对方也讨厌无意义的闲谈。

感觉到被注视，他再次看向汤姆，毫不意外地发现那双眼睛快把他的头骨钻开了，就像想解剖他一样。如果他细想的话，这不是很符合社会接受的礼仪规范，不过谁关心呢。

他们最后交谈了起来。哈利很小心不让这个对话回到他想躲避的样子，汤姆的脸上是知道他的意图的烦躁表情。

但是斯莱特林继承人没有逼他，他很惊讶。看来他还没有彻底掌握汤姆的行为模式，可能永远也不会。这让他们的友谊关系变得充满刺激。

萨拉查啊。

如果他真的是个受虐狂怎么办？

食物上来的时候，他可轻松坏了，终于找到了躲避对方的观察的借口。

汤姆把酒倒到杯子里，嘴角有小小的愉快的笑容。他对哈利举杯，哈利不知道这是不是个嘲讽的动作，就像过去那样。

“敬过往和未来。”汤姆说。

哈利气氛使然地碰了他的杯子，不知道自己是否会后悔，不过不想管了。

“敬烧掉字典。”

汤姆咧嘴笑了。

过了很久他们才回到霍格沃茨，觉得自己只有一点，一点点不清醒。

好吧，可能程度稍微高那么一点点，不过也就是微醺，微……

他还能走直线，思想还连贯。他就是感到愉快的微醺。

老师们全都在城堡外等着他们。

“你们去哪鬼混了？”斯内普咆哮道，看上去准备好抓住哈利的领子把他勒死。

赫敏跑了出来，不顾教师的阻挠抓住哈利。

“韦斯莱先生……他被一条大蛇袭击了！”

妈的。


	69. Chapter 69

第六十九章

哈利的心一下子沉了下去，恐惧无限膨胀。

他过了一会儿才真的听懂赫敏的话，惊恐地看着教师们，说不出话。

他不是该知道吗？因为他们有连接。如果是一条蛇，那肯定是伏地魔。

教师们都同情地看着他，斯内普的表情还是同寻常一样不可捉摸。

他重重地吞了口气，看了汤姆一眼，不确定自己在对方细微的表情中追寻着什么。他的视线回到麦格身上。

“但，他，他会没事的，是不是？”他结巴道，“我是说……这是怎么回事？什么时候？韦斯莱们都好吗？我能见他们吗？”

“哈利，”麦格温柔地开口。

“韦斯莱们现在需要时间独自哀悼。”斯内普毫无感情地说道。

哀悼……日。不，不，不，不可能……韦斯莱先生不可能……赫敏的眼泪又夺眶而出了。麦格责备地看了斯内普一眼，可能不同意他以这种方式把这件事讲出来。

“他死了？”哈利无法管理自己的表情，“不可能……一定有什么搞错了——这是什么时候的事？”他问道。

“今晚早点的时候。”麦格的声音仍然那么温柔，“我很遗憾，波特先生。”

哈利紧紧地闭起了眼睛。这不可能。这本来不可能。他本来可以阻挡这一切的，至少看到它的发生。他看着斯内普，知道从这个阴沉的男人这里可以获得直接的答案。

“如果有人提前知道这场袭击，早点通知你们，他会活下来吗？我猜你们花了一段时间才找到他？”

哈利厌恶这种声音中毫无情绪的感觉，他的心里空洞极了。

斯内普的眼中闪过一些难以理解的情绪，他点了点头。哈利僵硬地点头，感激他的诚实。

“你或许该去醒一醒酒，波特。”斯内普说道，“还有里德尔。”

他再次点头，麦格捏紧了他的肩膀。赫敏还在哭，古怪地黏在他身边。

他不知道怎么安抚她，该说什么，让事情变得好一些。这是他的错。全是他愚蠢的错误。他必须让汤姆把那个屏障解除，互斥反应早就让它弱化到伏地魔想的时候就可以侵入的状况了，或者在哈利睡着的时候。他不能忍受不知道自己该知道的信息……韦斯莱先生死了，他坐在餐馆里，享受一段美好的时光。

他觉得那些红酒要被吐出来了。

过了一会儿之后，他回到斯莱特林休息室，只想蜷成一个球死掉。

回来的路上他们没有说话，但他感觉汤姆的视线宛如针刺。地窖里是空的，所有人都去睡觉了。

他没有办法和他们一样。他不该去睡觉。他不想去睡觉。如果解除屏障他会更加痛苦，但他想要这种痛苦，作为对自己的惩罚。

“我要你解除屏障。”哈利轻柔地说道，盯着火焰，声音逐渐提高，“而且我不再上思维魔法的课程了。上帝，这都是我的错！”

“什么？那个血统叛徒的死？”汤姆无动于衷地问道。哈利猛转过身看着对方，后者挑起眉毛。

“他不是个血统叛徒。”哈利咆哮道，“亚瑟.韦斯莱是个好人！”

“这改变不了他是个血统叛徒和麻瓜爱好者的事实，还有他死了的事实。”汤姆耸肩。“相反，如果他连在那条蛇前保护自己都做不到，那就是他自己的——”

哈利想也不想地攻击了对方，龇牙咧嘴，像个野蛮的动物。他们跌在休息室的地板上，互相殴打，诅咒，然后……他被按在了地上。汤姆骑在他身上，表情不可解读，眼睛闪耀。

“身体和情感都已经过载，而且还喝醉了……不是个好的组合，亲爱的。”汤姆评价道。

“从我身上下来。”哈利叫道，“我告诉你最好——”

“我其实觉得坐在这里直到你冷静下来挺好的。”汤姆打断，像看着实验室里格外有趣的样本一样看着他。

“冷静？”哈利愤怒地吸了口气，又要开始挣扎，“我才发现他……”他说不下去，短暂地闭起了眼睛。

“死了？”汤姆为他补完，一副乐于助人的样子。哈利畏缩了。

“别说了。”他绝望地警告。

“我说的话你又怎么样？”汤姆微微假笑，问道，“怕你没注意到我才是掌握局势的人。”

“你就不能放过我吗？！”哈利叫道，声音有些颤抖，“我不关心你会怎么样！他死了，这都是我的错——”

“作为一个像你这样相信公平的人，”汤姆一边思考一边说道，“你还相当傲慢。”哈利说不出话了，不知道该说什么，不确定自己听到了什么。他再也不喜欢微醺的感觉了。

“请问你说什么？”他问道，这场对话让他头疼。

“作为一个像你这样相信公平的人，”汤姆重复了一遍，“你很傲慢。真的，地球上的哪位给你权利为伏地魔的行为买单了？”

哈利睁大了眼睛，盯着斯莱特林继承人。

“我，”他开口，知道自己听起来肯定很可笑，“但我本来应该有办法阻止它的。”他说。

汤姆歪头，露出不信任的表情。

“所有完全不知道这件事发生的人都有这种潜在的能力，我觉得。”

“但我本来该知道的！”哈利愤怒地反驳道。汤姆根本没有理解他的意思！“我有该死的精神连接，和嗯嗯嗯……”他因为嘴巴被汤姆的手堵住没法把话说完。他想让他闭嘴？他愤怒地瞪起了眼睛。什么鬼？

“那你知道我现在在想什么吗？”汤姆问道。

汤姆还保持着一种觉得有趣的表情，但哈利立刻认识到进入休息室以来汤姆的这种愉悦都是皮笑肉不笑的程度。

汤姆的行动让他知道对方也不完全清醒。

这很不好。

汤姆松开了他的嘴，手指在他的头发里蜷起，哈利叹了口气。

“我现在不想和你谈这个话题，”他说道，试着保持理性而不是屈服于大叫，发怒，责备这个世界，还有汤姆的冲动，“我喝太多了，而且我……”他的声音变小了，我很悲伤，我很震惊。还有其他的情感，他不知道。他只知道他要伤害最亲近的人了，现在，那就是汤姆。

汤姆是个天才，他肯定知道。他肯定……哦。

“你为什么诱导我对你发脾气？”哈利问道，“省掉七拐八绕的，我现在没力气和你闹。”

“我是个喜欢看到你痛苦的虐待狂。”汤姆慵懒地说，“你的反应让我非常快乐。”哈利眯起眼睛。汤姆叹了口气，就像忍受了长久的痛苦一样，将脑袋后仰，“我醉了，波特。我一个人至少喝了半瓶红酒，而且，我们都知道一旦你清醒起来你就会把一切都藏在心里……直到这把你害死。看着你碎成一千万片当然有趣，但是我现在对你还没有玩够。这个答案你满意了吗？”

哈利眨了眨眼睛。

接下来发生的事情必须怪酒精和他血液中麻木的否认。


	70. Chapter 70

第七十章

（ 汤姆视角）

哈利是一个谜。

或许这就是他喜欢他的原因。他无法摸透这个谜团。

他可以轻易地把自己的喜爱归因于魂器，理性地分析哈利为什么对他来说这么重要……只有当他看不到对方的时候。

当他在他身边，一切似乎都发生了小小的改变。他做不到像对其他追随者一样把这个假格兰芬多推到一边，想都无法去想。

这不像他。

他很容易痴迷，一直如此，所以他喜欢收集战利品。哈利只是一个战利品，一个奖励，令人费解又让人抓狂的奖励，他最近迷恋的对象。

但有的时候也不是。

那些不是如此的时候已经开始逐渐吞噬他曾经只是个宠物，玩具的时候，他从没想过会这样，或许他还能让这整件事停止……或许他不能。

哈利从他身边离开的唯一原因只能是他强行要离开。汤姆不会允许那发生。他可以打断对方的腿来保证。

“你在哭。”他轻声说道，这些词语从自己的唇上滑落，产生一种不安的既视感，然后他才意识到自己陈述的事正在真实地发生着。

杀戮咒一般的眼睛闪向他，满是震惊。一只手猛烈地反抗他的控制，哈利想要将那些悲伤的印记抹去，哦，它们粘在他的睫毛上，如此顽固。

汤姆的脑袋歪到一侧，一个人可以如此脆弱，同时又如此坚强，真是奇怪。哈利很强大，是汤姆见过最强大的人……然而，也如此容易崩溃。

他可以像对待猎物一样咬住他，肢解他，那么容易，他很擅长，但他为什么总是违反自己的本性，想要将对方的创口补起？他试过，他玩弄过哈利的弱点，将他当做自己演奏悲剧的小提琴，但他总是停在将他完全击溃前那一刻。

然后他努力将他修补起来。

他忍住无声的叹气，没有人会发现的，无暇的面具已经是他最完美的特长。他从哈利身上下来，将他拉到和自己一样坐着的姿势，然后让他靠在了自己身上。

这不是拥抱，那听起来太感情丰富了，但这是类似的东西。哈利立刻僵硬了起来，似乎觉得很尴尬，想要从他身上离开，但他只加紧了自己的手臂作为回应。

或许为这个情况感到有趣是不恰当的，但他是这么想的。哈利情感上的混乱实在太有趣了，他太喜欢了。一个人怎么能感受到这么多的情感？

“别，别这样，放开我。”哈利慌极了，“汤姆，放开我，你不应该在——”

“安抚你？”他为对方说完，挑起眉毛，不过对方并看不见，“因为你害死了血统叛徒，然后沉溺在英雄主义的悲伤之中？”

对方颤抖了，他把脸藏在哈利的头发之中，微笑，假笑。好吧，或许他缝补别人内心的技艺不是非常炉火纯青，不过在人的皮肤上穿针引线就是意味着会疼的。如果他不能在这个过程中享受让哈利痛苦，他才不会愿意做这件事。

他抱紧了手臂，贴到哈利耳边，低语。只有彻底沉溺其中的人才有可能说出这样的宠爱。

“ ** **你到现在还没有发现，我永远不会放开你吗？**** ”哈利仍然在他的手臂中僵硬，更僵硬了，最后软了下来，接受了他。

“你在疲惫的时候很有感情，好奇怪。”哈利说道，忧郁地看着他们面前的炉火。蠢孩子……这不是因为喝醉了，这就是哈利自己的感情。

“也更容易生气，如果你还是那么想的话。”他说道。哈利发出了虚弱而压抑的笑声。

“你是个混蛋。”他说道，“有的时候我都不知道我为什么喜欢你。”看来他不是唯一一个言语中藏着秘密的人。

他保持安静，非常好奇的等着对方继续。

他对哈利的反应模式了解得像自己的手背一样，他知道自己需要拉哪根线，按哪个按钮，但他并不完全明白为什么哈利会这样。他只是记住了所有的细节。他看出哈利终于意识到自己说了什么了，被选中的男孩又再僵硬了起来。

“不过不是那样，是作为朋友的喜欢，因为我们是朋友。我在说什么啊，别说了！提醒我以后永远不要再和你去喝酒了……我要去睡了。可以请你解除屏障吗？”

固执。永远这么固执，哪怕是醉了的时候。

“抱歉亲爱的，”他其实没有一点抱歉的意思，“你现在的情绪过载了，所以，我不会把你说的任何话当真的。”

哈利沉默了，脑袋再次靠到他的肩膀上，头发弄得他的脖子痒痒的。他没有动。他还在等，哈利很快就会再次说话，如果没有像现在这样，大脑完全被扰乱，疲惫，喝得不只是一点点醉，哈利是从不会让步的。

他没有在趁人之危，只是在利用自己拥有的局势。

“我在你身边总是情绪过载的，所以解除吧。”哈利反驳道，再次陷入沉默。

汤姆忍住了笑，他现在是这样吗？

哈利又试了一次从他怀里挣脱，但又被他阻止了。

“汤姆——”他无助地说道，然后又陷入了沉默，“你现在真的想谈韦斯——他？”终于。

“对。”他轻声说道，“这会对你有帮助。”

这是真的，他在说把所有的感情都藏在心里会害死哈利的时候是认真的……除了他，谁也不能杀死哈利。

这不是说他真的关心……好吧，那么关心……对于哈利，有些事总是特别的。

哈利让他变得更好。

不知道什么时候，这个笨蛋竟然真的改变了他的内心。这不是肉眼可见的变化，看不见，但是是真实的变化。小小，小小的转变。他恨它。

哈利叹了口气，没有意识地玩着束缚住自己的手指。汤姆的眼睛因为这种感觉微微睁大了，通常他才是开始肢体接触的那一个，不过他比这个格兰芬多有更强的目的性。

“我就是不敢相信他走了。”哈利最终说道，“而且我不知道……我感觉很内疚……上帝，我感觉自己听起来像躺在心理医生的沙发上……”汤姆的嘴唇微微翘起。

“如果能让你感到轻松一点的话，我没在记笔记。”至少没记在纸上。

“你是说你没记在纸上。”哈利立刻说道，让他忍不住眨眼，然后回答，

“你可以试着回避这个对话，还有其他你想回避的对话，随你的便。但总有一天我们会谈到的。”他说，不确定自己展现出的是喜爱还是警告。

都有。总是都有，对哈利他总做不到自己喜欢的非黑即白。

“听起来好糟糕，”哈利说道，几乎陷在他身上了。酒精正在解离这个已经疲惫不堪的狮蛇最后的精力，“但我们可以现在不谈吗？求求你了。我不行，这太，”哈利陷入了沉默。

他观察了对方一会儿，注意到哈利语气中的乞求，他惊讶了，但没有表现出来。

为了逃避自己不喜欢的东西，哈利会做很多事。他引诱他，他逃跑，他扰乱他的心神，讨价还价，或者干脆就是固执的保持沉默，有的时候他甚至和他调情，但从来没有乞求过。

哈利真的那么在乎那个男人？这真是可悲。非常可悲。

但他还是觉得自己可以容忍对方这个弱点。毕竟他陪他去了小汉格拉顿，他奖赏忠诚……哈利很忠诚，只是和传统的定义不太一样。

哈利做食死徒一定很糟糕，所以他没有在哈利的手臂上强行烙下黑魔标记。他无意识地抚过所想的那条手臂，他的魔力，宣示着所有权和力量的魔力温柔地回应着他的指尖。

他抚摸着对方脸上干涸的泪痕。他不喜欢哭泣。但哈利哭得很安静……这有种让人着迷的魅力。

“那你欠着我。”汤姆愉快地看着哈利点头同意，没有为他检查性的碰触退缩，“好吧，我记住了。还有，你不会中止思维魔法的学习。”

哈利又点了点头，几乎快睡着了。然后眼睛突然睁开。

“等等——什么？汤姆！不！”他叫道。

汤姆笑了起来，再次将手放在对方的嘴唇前面。这让他安静，相当有效。

“好了，反驳无效，你已经同意了，起来吧。”

哈利仍然尝试着反驳，但汤姆都相当容易地无视了。他让他们都站起来，有些颤抖，可能有点不稳，他们走向宿舍。

啊。对。床。泽维。妈的。他真的需要给哈利弄一张自己的床了。他不敢相信没有一个教职工出来做这件事。

他看了一眼自己的魔杖，检查了一下自己现在念咒语的能力，叹了口气。

萨拉查啊，那只能一起睡了。哈利似乎也注意到了这个窘况，在门口停住。

“哦……我，呃，去睡沙——”

“别胡说。”他迅速说道。他让他休息是有意义的。“脱衣服。换睡衣，上床。你别想一个人独占被子。”他命令道。

哈利僵硬了，视线凝聚在大床上。

“但是人们已经觉得我们是一对了。”哈利呆呆地说道。

“嗯，你以前也和我睡过。”他露出得意的假笑。哈利看向他，眼神在绝望和试图维持正常中疯狂挣扎。

“对，你说得对！这就是我们做的所有的事！”很明显对方在努力不要想太多，用力过猛。

“没必要听起来那么慌。走吧。”他指导道，推了推这个比他年幼一些的人。

“如果我明天早上不记得发生了什么我一定会惊恐致死的……”哈利说道，或许是在自言自语。

汤姆忍住笑声，哈利真的不该让他想象这个画面的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章开始的时候我以为我在翻什么韩剧……脑子里全是鬼怪的爱情物理学呜呜呜呜呜
> 
> 这是什么绝美爱情
> 
> 上一章的结尾哈利说自己内心是否认的，也就是对汤姆的鬼话觉得不满意，这一章最后乖乖地接受了对方的怀抱，和之前的愤怒呼应，说明他真正想要的是汤姆的真诚的友情……
> 
> 这一章的最后，让我来解释一下，哈利平时都和泽维睡一张床！
> 
> 所以下一章开头泽维就开始说相声了（没没没）斯莱特林宿舍开始演小品了（《一早起来我就拥有了（我磕的cp的）绝美爱情是怎么回事？》斯莱特林宿舍集体出演）
> 
> 正经一点地说，这一章的哈利凝视着火堆的样子真的让我觉得很像小王子……


	71. Chapter 71

第七十一章

哈利还想睡觉，模糊地感觉到自己的脑袋埋在谁的肩膀上，腿还和那个人的腿缠在一起。

他的头疼，嘴干。

感谢上帝地窖里没有多少光线。他昨晚到底为什么喝那么多？

他现在没有清醒到能去细想的程度，还在享受半梦半醒之间舒适温暖的感觉。

泽维真是舒服……突然照进房间的光线让他从模糊的思绪中惊醒，房间的门被猛地推开，发出一声巨响，他立刻警惕地坐了起来，握住魔杖。

哦，斯内普。

斯内普为什么用那么奇怪的眼神看着他……哦，日。

他不在泽维的床上，是不是？

汤姆对这个清晨的打扰微微眨眼，昨夜的酒精只让他看起来有那么一点需要仔细分辨的凌乱。

记忆全都涌向了他。

韦斯莱先生。上帝。他死了。这给他心头一击，就像汤姆生气时的视线一样沉重。

他……他在汤姆身上哭了……梅林啊……太糟了。这好尴尬。这之后发生了什么？他为什么在汤姆床上？这部分他记不太清了，日啊。

其他斯莱特林都渐渐醒了，斯内普盯着他们两个，表情复杂，似乎僵在了那里。

哈利往下看，他不会光着身子吧？不，他还是像平常一样穿着四角内裤，虽然身上没有T恤，没什么问……斯内普看不到他穿了内裤。不是吧……

“这不是你想的那样。”他忍不住解释，心里复杂极了。

汤姆用一边手肘撑起身体，嘴角带着小小的愉悦观察着他。哈利看向一边。他们贴得非常近。希望他没有脸红或者有别的什么反应，他真的没有理由这样，只是身边的人关于他们的误解和想象在他脑子里挥之不去。斯内普走向他们，他的目光回到他身上。

他的手里拿着两个瓶子，脸上掩饰不住强烈的反感，恐惧和反对。

“醒酒药。”魔药大师简明地介绍，然后飞快地后退，好像他们身上有什么致命的传染病毒一样。“穿上衣服，波特。校长想要在你离开之前见你一面。我该认为你忙得没有时间收拾行李吗？”

离开？去——格里莫广场。哦。他要去韦斯莱先生的……昨晚他拒绝的时候喝醉了，所以他们没有把他的请求当成实际的请求？

萨拉查啊。

不是说他不想看看罗恩和大家是否还好，但……韦斯莱先生的死要归咎于他，所以他们肯定不想见到他？在他表达自己的想法之前，斯内普离开了房间，袍子像黑色的蝙蝠在他身后翻腾。

“狂野的一晚？”兰斯彻奇看着他们两个，酸酸地问道。哈利心里有个开关坏掉了，他真是受够对方这种态度了。

“对。”他富有深意地假笑起来，毕生之假的巅峰，生怕人家看了不难受，“你让我好好释放了虐待狂的一面，美好时光，谢谢你，塞古纳斯……”

兰斯彻奇气得说不出话，泽维大笑起来。德拉科谨慎地看着他，好像不知道他说的到底是不是真话。汤姆翻了个白眼，又躺回床上，漫不经心地看着他慌慌张张地爬出被子去找裤子。

其他斯莱特林也在看着他，他试图假装不知道，但不行。

“别盯着我了变态们。”他叫道，他的精神紧张。大多数斯莱特林都立刻移开了视线。汤姆只是挑起了一边眉毛。他已经不想理这个家伙了。

他拿起斯内普放在床头柜上的一支试管，把它一饮而尽。难喝到丧失表情管理，他冲进厕所，立刻刷牙，把这种味道在口腔和大脑中双重消除。

他感觉背后有一双眼睛，不情愿地看了镜子一眼，汤姆进来了，正靠在门上观察着他。他弯腰把牙膏吐掉，没有说话。上帝啊。

“昨晚，”他尴尬地开口，汤姆同时发问，

“你什么时候回来？”

他们停了下来，观察了彼此一会儿。

“你先。”哈利其实很开心有不用继续说下去的借口。汤姆只是看着他，手放松地抱在胸前。哈利真的很想，很想直接和他打架。

“昨晚，”他只好再次开口，“我很抱歉……呃，你知道的……在你身上哭，还有……嗯……打了你……但是是你先引诱我的！还有，呃嗯……我要走了，我还要去收拾行李，邓布利多还要见我。”

“我听见了。”汤姆说道，没有从门边离开。哈利在他面前停下，想找到除了昨晚的事和他内心诡异的感受以外尽量多的话题。

“我可能过几天就回来了，”他主动说道，“我不知道，看韦斯莱家。”

哈利有些期待地吞了口气。至少他要见到小天狼星和莱姆斯了。这是沉重铅云边缘的一缕光线，但仍然是光。

他感觉恶心，大概不是因为斯内普给他下毒了吧。汤姆侧头，表示听到了他的话。

“我会等你回来。”斯莱特林继承人说道，“如果你圣诞节没有回来，我会去找你。”哈利疲惫地笑了。

“充分获悉。”他轻声说，“你最好给我准备一个圣诞礼物。”他补上最后这句话是为了创造随意的氛围，他抱着最渺茫的希望，宿舍外面的世界没有停滞。

他觉得奇怪，他其实从来没有机会了解韦斯莱先生，可能正是这让情况更糟糕了。他现在只觉得很不确定，感觉他本来应该有更好的表现，感觉他完全没有权利哀悼这个让他对父亲的模样产生幻想的男人。

韦斯莱家会看不起他的。

“请让我离开，”他轻柔地说道，希望对方让开。汤姆让开了，仍然观察着他。他的话让哈利稍稍停顿了一下。

“ ** **如果遇到任何问题，写信给我。**** ”汤姆用蛇语说道。

哈利不知道汤姆觉得他会遇到哪种问题，甚至不知道汤姆是不是真的想他接受这个提议，但他还是点了点头。

“给你写信。”他轻声说道。

邓布利多坐在书桌后，姿势和哈利上次来的时候几乎完全一样。他的手交叠在下巴底下，蓝色的眼睛传递着沉重的情绪。

“哈利，”他安静地迎接，“请坐。”

哈利谨慎地坐了下来，扫了房间一眼，福克斯安抚地叫了一声。

“你擅自离开学校的惩罚会在你回来之后执行。你必须明白你不能随意来去，尤其是在现在的黑暗时期。”

“我违反了什么规则？”哈利反问，感觉愤怒在身体里积攒。韦斯莱先生被纳吉尼袭击的时候又在干什么？邓布利多的视线变得冷酷而严肃。

“我只是在关心你的安全……你和里德尔先生去哪里了？”

哈利干笑了几声。果然这就是他要他来的原因。

“我和里德尔去了哪里完全是我们自己的事情，”他冷冷地说道，“韦斯莱先生被蛇袭击的时候在哪里？”

“你没看见吗？”校长反问道，视线仿佛要将他穿透，“你现在不再看到伏地魔的大脑的画面了吗？”

“我没看见。”哈利肯定道，没有回答后面那个问题。“你真的觉得如果我看到了还会故意无视这一切吗？”他质问道。

“有时，”邓布利多轻柔地说道，“我不再确定该对你怎么想，还有你会怎么做了，波特先生。”

哈利移开了目光，无法抑制地为血管中骚动的情绪感到烦躁。邓布利多叹了口气，向他靠近，乞求道。

“回到光明这一边，哈利。我们处于这样对立的状况，这是不对的。”

“我们没有对立。”哈利叫道，视线再次回到这个老人身上，“我和你一样想要伏地魔的事被解决，是你用那个和格林德沃一样非黑即白的思维把我们推向对立的局面的！”邓布利多似乎因为这个过去的黑魔王的名字难以注意地畏缩了一下。哈利皱眉，不知道这是怎么回事，但还是继续。“我的方法只是和你的不同，我只是和你不同。你不永远是对的。”

邓布利多中立地看了他一会儿。

“你听起来很像年轻的汤姆，看上去他对你有很大的影响。”

哈利忍住咆哮的冲动，咬住牙齿。

“我可以走了吗？”他问道，“这场对话对我们没有作用。”

邓布利多重重地叹了口气，重新靠到椅背上，看起来非常苍老。

“等你回来，我希望和你进行一些私人授课。我很抱歉在你哀悼的时候和你说这件事，但是战争不会为一个人停滞，不管你有多么爱他。不管你对我有什么不满，我希望你现在能试着把它放到一边。”

“我已经有大脑封闭术的老师了。”哈利说。

邓布利多的眼睛微微因为惊讶和别的情绪亮了起来，然后露出微弱的笑容。

“我不是在说思维魔法，孩子。我想韦斯莱们现在应该在等你了。”

哈利站了起来，意识到对方在逐客，不过他并不困扰，留那个老人自己思考吧，“哈利，”邓布利多在他靠近门口的时候再次叫道。哈利没有转身，小心地控制自己的情绪。

“什么事？”他问道。

“感到痛苦，去爱，是人类的表现。不要让里德尔剥夺你这些能力。”

哈利沉默了一会，一言不发地离开了。

五分钟之后，他到了格里莫广场的门口。


	72. Chapter 72

第七十二章

格里莫广场的房间还和哈利记忆中的夏天一样阴暗，完美地契合了他现在低落的心情。

他听见起居室里的声音，断断续续的轻语。他站在原地，犹豫，在意识允许之前，他的脚已经带着他前进了。

他们在那——韦斯莱一家。火焰一般的红发被黑衣服衬得格外刺眼，只有三个人不是这样，一个黑发，一个金发，一个棕发。

小天狼星，莱姆斯，赫敏。

他感觉喉咙因为这个景象哽咽了。

房间里没有人在哭，取而代之的是阴郁，冰冷，窒息的沉默，悲伤蔓延在房间的每一个角落，糟糕透了。所有人的脸色苍白，眼眶发红，嘴唇抿成坚硬的细线，双手发抖。他们的魔力也是。

悲伤沉重地笼罩在这个房子上方，将冰冷的手伸向每一个感情的隙口，痛苦，悲伤，愤怒。他们好像注意到了他，但一时没有人说任何话。

金妮立刻从他身边冲过，神情狰狞，把门重重地甩在身后，一言不发。哈利几乎肉眼可见地颤抖了。

“我为你们的损失很难过，”他安静地说道，“有什么我能做的吗？”

韦斯莱夫人立刻来到了他的身边，将他拥入怀中。

“哦哈利，感谢上帝你没事。我们昨晚找不到你。”她说。哈利立刻感觉心里糟糕了一百万倍，过了一会儿，她泪眼朦胧地将他放开，“他会因为你没事高兴的，”她轻颤着说道，然后泪流满面，“我，抱，抱歉，”她口吃地说道。

“别担心，”哈利温柔地说道，“没事的……我理解……你很难过。”他的声音因为自己都感到无助止不住颤抖。

他在这里干什么？他不知道怎么帮他们，他连该说什么都不知道。他没一点用。他不知道怎么处理这些情感，怎么跨过这道坎，让事情好起来，甚至不知道怎么安抚他们……他从来没有去安抚过别人，尤其是在这种情况下。

有人安抚过他，但那是汤姆，而且那让他觉得很古怪。他感觉糟透了。唯一一次被安慰的经验来自一个精神变态，而且他还喝醉了，这肯定不是用来模仿的好例子，唉。

罗恩看着他，面无表情，这都不像他了。哈利忍住畏缩的欲望。

“我很惊讶你会屈尊出现啊。”他问候道，露出冰冷得甚至不能被称为微笑的表情。

“罗恩，省省吧。”另一个年长的红发说道，或许是比尔或者查理，“现在不是冲突的时候。”

“我当然会出现。”哈利小心地说道，“你是我最好的朋友。”

罗恩从喉咙深处发出一声噪音。

“是吗？我有点怀疑，最近你最好的朋友感觉更像是里德尔。”

哈利忍住叹息。

“别，别这样。”他安静地说道，“你对我生气，别扯到汤姆，他和这没有——”

“他和这没有关系？”罗恩的声音响度和高度都提高了，显然不敢置信，“这完全就是他的关系！如果他没有把你整晚带出去，我爸爸可能就不会死了！”

所有人都震惊地沉默了，太安静了，哈利仿佛能听到尖叫。

“事实上，汤姆没有把我带去哪里，我是自愿去的。”哈利修正道，声音和罗恩的尖叫比起来就像没有。“如果你或者赫敏叫我，我也会去。我对你爸爸的事很难过，但那不是汤姆的错。是我的错。是我选择要去的，我没有看到图像——”

他没有机会说完，罗恩像金妮一样冲出了房间。赫敏看上去完全在他们两个之间动摇。

“去追他。”哈利说道。现在罗恩更需要朋友的陪伴。赫敏露出虚弱的微笑，紧紧地抱了他一下，然后转身向罗恩跑去。房间里剩下的人又陷入了尴尬的沉默。

“我去看看午饭做些什么。”韦斯莱夫人说道，匆匆走了出去，像是想要去悄悄擦掉眼泪，“你们肯定都饿了。”她一边说着，一边将门关上。

她很明显想假装愉快，假装一切还和以前一样，为了她的孩子，她必须坚强。

“好吧，”小天狼星尴尬地打破了继续的沉默，“很高兴见到你，小尖头叉子。”

“我也是。”他轻声说道。

过了很久，他在收拾行李的时候，门开了。（他和小天狼星和莱姆斯一起住在小天狼星的旧卧室里，因为现在的客人太多了，很多房间因为里面有危险的东西不能使用，所以房间不够。和罗恩和双胞胎一起住显然又不是好主意。）

是弗雷德和乔治。

他立刻直起了身体，在他们把门关上，树起无声无息的时候僵硬起来。他们会和自己的弟弟一样对他刻薄吗？只要见到哈利就含沙射影地批判他，侮辱他，其余大多数的时候干脆就躲着他。

他的喉咙僵硬了。手条件反射地摸上魔杖的手柄，但他们两个走了过来，示意他坐到他们两个中间。他们都收起了魔杖。

哈利宽慰地无声叹了口气，为觉得双胞胎会攻击他感到愧疚。这间屋子让他敏感极了。他不知道为什么，这一整天都觉得心神不宁。

“你应该无视罗恩——”乔治说道。

“——那个小鬼只是太难过了——”弗雷德接道。

“他其实没有现在对你说的话的那些意思。他只是对整个世界愤怒。”他们一起说完，期待地看着他。哈利只是点了点头，不知道该说什么，但是在控制住自己之前话语就蹦了出来。

“你们好像不对我生气。”他看着他们说道，为什么？他们对他咧嘴，露出一模一样的疲惫的笑。

“因为我们很棒。”他们说。

哈利忍不住微微笑了起来。

“谢谢，”他说，没有指出他具体是在感激什么。

但他们似乎明白，在出去之前一人捏了他一边的肩膀，“哦，妈妈说晚餐半个小时之内就好，”其中一个叫道，然后他们又关上了门。

哈利看了门一会儿，脑子空白，听着他们的脚步声消失在走廊里。他为他们竟然操心过来安慰他感到感动，即使是随意的，看上去无关紧要的，非言语的方式。他们还在自己的痛苦中呢。

这就是韦斯莱先生养出来的（大部分的）儿子。

他麻木地坐了一会儿，沉浸在思考和记忆当中，然后重新振作起来收拾行李，努力不要被自己脑海中的阴影吞噬。

他正在抖一件刚拿出来的衬衫，（葬礼一个星期后举行，韦斯莱夫人说，这会很快结束，因为凤凰社不能吸引过多的关注，韦斯莱先生临死前执行的任务也必须保持悄无声息，）他发现一张有点发皱的纸，贴在一本他显然没有收进来的书上。

他把它抽了出来，没有感情地看着它，然后嘴角不自觉翘了起来。

这本书是关于悲伤的五个阶段的。

感到愤怒是正常的吗？被遗弃感……愧疚……抗拒……这本书谈到了很多东西。

他不确定自己该觉得烦还是别的什么，他把它藏到了短袖堆里，然后去看那张附着的纸条。

“ ** **别崩溃。去怪泽维这本破书。**** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 韦斯莱兄弟很棒！


	73. Chapter 73

第七十三章

一个星期过去了，尽管哈利不敢承认，（他内心真的不想承认）他其实很想赶紧离开布莱克府这种沉郁的氛围，赶紧回霍格沃茨去。

他想给汤姆写信，但汤姆说“如果你遇到任何问题”，他没有遇到问题。给他写信让他感觉自己欲求不满只会渴求对方的关注。

汤姆也没有联系他。没有必要。他说自己过几天就会回去的，这才过了一个星期而已。

萨拉查。

他听起来好可悲。

他不是非得见汤姆什么的……只是见不到他，没法和他说话让他感觉有点奇怪，哎呀。他有些不知道该拿自己怎么办了，好糟。

不过他在他们扫除的一个房间里发现了一个不错的挂坠。金色的，上面有一个“S”，他能感觉到上面蕴藏着魔力，像心跳一样鼓动。这完全就是汤姆的东西——圣诞礼物搞定。

这不算是偷窃……小天狼星把它从克利切手里抢出来之后丢进了他的手里……他不在乎赫敏会说什么，那个家养小精灵怪得很。

他又进了布莱克家的图书馆，为了躲避罗恩。他知道他最好的朋友很悲伤，沮丧，但其他的韦斯莱（除了金妮）都能做到不在他进门的一刻就开始大发脾气，直到他走开才不再说尖酸的话。

不，他对罗恩生气是不对的。罗恩看起来那么憔悴，苍白，眼底下的阴霾浓厚，眼周因为哭泣不止一直带着红色的痕迹。

他没有立场生气，或者回呛。至少赫敏能帮到罗恩，他总是看到他们在一起。他们已经不像往常一样整日争吵了。他猜是因为度过了很长的没有他做缓冲的时间……这个变化很正常。

他觉得有点内疚，但……他不知道。所有的事都好乱。

都怪这个房子。

他每天晚上都听见小天狼星哭喊着从噩梦中醒来，但总会装作熟睡，在做安宁的梦。他不是要撒谎！只是……小天狼星和莱姆斯总是那么努力确保不将他吵醒，不让他知道这件事。不知道他的苦恼对他们来说是更好的，阿兹卡班的幽灵已经让小天狼星有罪受了，不用再加上哈利的事……他也没法向韦斯莱们倾诉，尽管他们中大部分的人时时亲切地向他伸出援助的手。

上帝……他什么时候开始觉得在阴影中生活比在阳光下更舒适的？这是怎么回事？他为什么总是觉得这么该死的焦虑？

很快就要举行葬礼了。

他心不在焉地把玩那个金色挂坠，看着那个绿色的“S”在灯光下闪耀。

他们刚刚吃过午饭，现在没人在清扫房间。韦斯莱夫人坚持要他们去做这件事，哈利知道这是因为做一些像扫除这样不用动脑的东西可以缓解焦虑。

他叹了口气，走过发霉的书中间的过道，谨慎又没什么兴趣地看着那些书架。有些不正派的书……不正派的东西。

这是布莱克家族的图书馆！或许，这里会有一些关于魂器的东西？

邓布利多没有告诉他更多的信息，汤姆肯定也不愿意详谈这个话题。

他在这个小小的图书馆中满怀期待地找了十五分钟，他肯定至少在这里面走了十圈了，精力充沛，全心留意书本的标题。

《血统纯化》《布莱克家族史》《“光明”的谬论》《邪恶灰巫师的有力咒语》《最强魔药》《简明易懂的魔法生物》《一千个神秘记号和仪式》《黑魔法的秘密》《治愈和控制的黑魔法》……等等！这是什么？！

他的视线回到《黑魔法的秘密》……魂器是黑魔法，那它肯定在这本书里，对不对？

他怀疑地把这本书抽出来，祈祷它没有被施过可能灼伤他的眼睛的恶咒之类的……什么也没有。他看了看周围，然后躲到一个从门口看不到的角落，开始阅读。

血魔法，骨魔法，仪式，巫术，灵魂魔法……他翻开灵魂魔法，嘴唇厌恶地皱起。这个东西很糟糕。

黑魔法可能不代表邪恶，但这个东西很邪恶。

书里有折磨灵魂的咒语，束缚住一个灵魂的咒语，通过契约将灵魂绑定到另一个人身上的咒语，召唤死去的灵魂的咒语，如果使用灵魂的力量增强自己的魔力，还有……魂器。

他不确定自己到底想不想看，翻到了那一页，他看着那些简明的字，圈圈，星星……这个魔法很高级，他只看得懂最基础的一点点。

这和咒语的逻辑不一样，和魔药也不一样……它涉及到了一些神秘的符号，需要去做很多事前准备，还有事后跟进，来确保剩下的灵魂仍然储存在你的身体里面……这好复杂。

它说为了撕裂灵魂，必须做一些不可饶恕的事情……汤姆怎么能考虑这样的事？

连这本书都说它是所有糟糕透了的黑魔法中最邪恶的。

胆汁涌上喉咙，他很不安，胃很难受。

魂器是必须被悉心呵护的珍贵财产。（这就是他的地位？）

唯一逆转这个过程的方法是忏悔，对自身的行为极其真挚，深刻的忏悔。（伏地魔做不到。）

魂器只能被最具破坏力的物质摧毁……比如厉火，蛇怪的毒液。厉火又是什么？这本书真的会讲英文吗？

还有……你必须是一个魂器才能去摧毁魂器？邓布利多说了……好吧，肯定是这样，汤姆也没有否认……不然还有什么原因说非得是他去杀死伏地魔呢？

除非所有的魂器被摧毁，魂器的主人不会死亡，这个他已经知道了……魂器会造成人情绪的不稳定……和魂器太过亲近，产生情感上的依赖也很危险……日。

如果一个人是个活着的魂器，这一点该怎么解释？他身体里的魂器会这样吗……？

金妮。

肯定不是他身体里的魂器在影响她，不然这从汤姆来到这个时代之前就该开始了……是吧？他不知道。

有一部分的内容，尽管不多，他根本读不懂。日！有些根本都不是英文。

他把书关上，塞回书架，狠狠地瞪着它。

他应该烧了这个东西，然后就不会有人再找到它了……日。

他坐到地上，捧着脑袋。他就是这样的东西。他甚至根本不是个人，他是一种东西，一种邪恶糟糕的东西……那个魂器影响他了吗？影响他的生活了吗？它是不是袭击过他爱的那些人？那些太过爱他的人？

他不适合社会。

几天又过去了。

罗恩已经不再挖苦他了，他没有机会，哈利一直将自己隔离起来。

他知道他们在担心，每个人都来试着让他出去和他们待在一起……但他不能。他需要答案。

他需要……是他需要，还是那个魂器需要？

蛇佬腔是它的。黑魔法的天赋是它的……他身体里到底有多少不属于自己的东西？

他不敢睡觉。万一魂器在他睡着的时候占据他的身体怎么办？它是不是在窥伺着他虚弱的时候，放下心防的时候？

他知道他们已经放弃了，不再指望得到他的回答。

罗恩喊他是个“自私的，渴求关注的白痴”，还有其他类似的话。他听着像过耳的风。

这是韦斯莱先生死后他见到罗恩最有活力的时候。是因为魂器离开他了吗？他，哈利波特，真的有自己的人格吗？

他颤抖了，手指紧紧地抓住自己的脑袋。

楼下有一些声音，脚步声……他们就不能放他一个人吗？

他用蛇语咒把门锁了起来，避免任何人进来受到他的影响。

他也努力试着避免进食，毕竟，为什么要为了帮助伏地魔而活着呢？

他忧郁地看着地面，手指间仍然握着那个挂坠。他专注地观察它。

这奇妙的让他安心，他喜欢把它握在手里……或许他该把它自己留着？汤姆也不是真的需要它吧？

有人在砸门，哈利无视了，然后因为钥匙孔中穿透过来的危险的声音惊讶地转头。

“ ** **现在就把门打开，英雄，人们都在想你是不是死在里面了！我不是被拽来这里和一片木头说话的。**** ”

哈利的心停了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利说自己看不懂魂器的介绍的时候，我脑子里出现了“这个知识它不进脑啊”“知识令我茫然”之类的有语音的表情包2333 哈利茫然，哈利芒芒，哈里芝士=芝芝芒芒（今天喜茶开门了吗，没有）
> 
> 疯疯老师昨晚带我看supersons!超凡双子真好磕，差点磕得这篇更新也没有了，完全是觉得连用两张咕咕券有点不好意思才又回来做翻译了（但是我觉得达米安和乔斗嘴和TRHP很像啊2333）
> 
> 看剧看漫画的时候经常会被成熟的翻译惊艳到，有的和自己水平差不多，风格也相似，（比如超凡崽，我怎么感觉我应该是这个字幕组的一员233）就能看着中文猜到英文原文，get到译者的脑回路和脑洞，收获三倍的快乐。但是比如哥谭那种出神入化的水平，就会让我认识自己真的是刚刚起步……人外有人天外有天，这种让人能看到可以进步的空间的感觉真是太好了。
> 
> Fictionist在最近几章的文章下面会说自己遇到了写作障碍，觉得不满意。不知道是不是经过了修改，我觉得整体上还是不错的，不过最近翻译强度太大，生活又忙碌，我也觉得有点翻译障碍，不满意……再努力熬一熬，白天再加把劲晚上就可以不用熬夜了……加油昔昔


	74. Chapter 74

第七十四章

哈利看着那扇门，不知所措，完全不敢动。

“现在，”汤姆咆哮道，“除非你想让我把门拆掉，然后你去赔偿你教父。”

这让哈利动了起来，他爬起来，挂坠还挂在手上，他解除了魔法，把门拉开了一道小缝。

汤姆的脸看上去极其冷漠，视线紧锁在他的身上，观察。他看到所有人都在走廊尽头偷看。他没有站到一边，眨了眨眼，不知道是不是独处让他产生了幻觉。

“你在这干什么？”他茫然地问道。汤姆挑起眉毛，脸上是“你还要问？”的神情，一只手把他往门后推，给自己腾出进来的空间。哈利微微摇晃着向后退了几步，汤姆把门关上，锁上，消音。因为门外传来了接近的脚步声。斯莱特林继承人再次转身面向他，慵懒地抱着手臂，靠在门上。

“我不是说了‘如果遇到问题就写信给我’吗？”汤姆问道。哈利无视了，他又没有遇到问题，他反问。

“汤姆，这里是凤凰社的总部……你怎么会在这里？”

汤姆感兴趣地打量周围。

“是吗？他们只是和我说这是你教父的房子……谢谢你的提示，我一定会去翻小房间里的秘密文件的。我不是说了‘如果遇到问题就写信给我’吗？”

“我没有遇到问题。”哈利凝视着对方。汤姆给他的眼神很危险。

“所以你把自己锁在一个房间里，拒绝和其它人交流是为了好玩……我知道了……你玩的开心吗？顺便说一下，你看起来糟糕透了。”

哈利握紧了手中的挂坠。

“他们叫你来的？”他不敢置信地问道。光明阵营，邓布利多，居然愿意邀请汤姆到格里莫广场？他不明白。

“我总是说你不笨。”汤姆干巴巴地说道，“对，不过我最后会努力避开赤胆忠心咒。你的情绪让我头疼。”

哈利不知道怎么思考了，在这里看到汤姆实在太令人震惊了。斯莱特林继承人的脑袋歪到一侧。

“所以，”汤姆直接地说道，“你为什么把自己关在房间里—— ** **那是什么？**** ”汤姆的眼睛看着他的手，手上的挂坠，他立刻冲了过来，抓住他的手指，让那个挂坠垂到他们之间。他并没有碰到那个金色的珠宝。哈利眨了眨眼睛。

“很明显，”他说，“这是一个挂坠。”

“挂坠……”汤姆的视线从这个华美的小东西猛地移到哈利身上，另一只手像闪电一样抓紧哈利的领子，“你从哪里拿到的？打开过吗？你为什么会有这个？”

哈利微微向后躲，脑子飞满了疑惑的怪圈，但汤姆没有松手，反而抓的更紧，很明显是要哈利赶紧回答。

“这只是一个挂坠，”哈利自卫地回答，保护性地把它向自己胸前拉近，“你为什么——”

“ ** **这是一个魂器。**** ”汤姆说道。哈利像被烫伤一样松开了手，汤姆的魔力在挂坠撞到地面之前将它接住，又轻柔地升回他们中间。“你不知道，或者说没有注意到，”汤姆看着他说道，“这个反应即使对你来说都很激烈。别骗我你没事。”

哈利吞了口气，紧紧地盯着那个金色挂坠，那个魂器。

“你的状况和魂器有关。”汤姆紧紧地盯着他，寻找着判断自己的猜测正误的线索。哈利的嘴很干。

“把那个东西从我身边拿开。”他颤抖着轻语。汤姆的手指微微弯曲，双手伸向挂坠，但还是没有实际的碰触，脸上浮现着迷的神情。

“它好像听见你的话了。”汤姆温柔地说道。哈利吓得往后退了一步。汤姆仔细观察着他，露出扭曲的微笑。

“你一直不喜欢魂器这个概念，但是你现在比过去更加厌恶，害怕。”汤姆继续道，哈利后退一步，他就跟上一步，见鬼，他想躲的不仅是汤姆，是魂器！“这让我得出有什么东西增强了你对魂器的恐惧的结论。你和这一个发生什么了吗？不……你很明显不知道它是什么，甚至看上去还很喜欢它。”汤姆的眼中闪耀着愉快的光。哈利收紧了下颚。

汤姆离他只有微乎及微的距离，哈利颤抖着，眼睛看着挂坠，无暇关心汤姆。他很害怕，这不像个格兰芬多，他是个懦……修长的手指迫使他的视线从魂器上面离开。

“所以，”汤姆轻语道，“你发现了什么？”

哈利很安静，身体僵硬，但没法转头。这沉默开始阻碍呼吸了。

“你知道，”汤姆随和地说道，“如果你就这样坐着，什么也不说，我可以问这个挂坠。顺便一说你这样很没礼貌。”

他可以问挂坠？它会回答他吗？哈利不想知道。

“我找到了一本讲到魂器的书，”哈利僵硬地说道，“很详细……汤姆你到底怎么能考虑做这样的事？那是极其邪恶的——”汤姆堵住了他的嘴，神情危险。

“小心点，亲爱的，在这个讨论的正反方中，二对一，你没有人数优势。”斯莱特林继承人轻语道。二对一？挂坠，他在说挂坠，挂坠也有情感。“我的灵魂邪恶？你是这么想的？”汤姆继续道，声音中有些危险的东西。

“不是你的。”哈利疯狂地解释道，汤姆允许他继续，“伏地魔的——”

“你还记得那个拼字游戏吗？”汤姆打断道，露出微笑，“是现在时。‘我是伏地魔大人。’不是我曾经是，我会是，可能是，或者如果哈利希望这不是真的那就不是了，我就是！”

哈利极力抗拒畏缩或者看向一边的欲望。

汤姆看了他一会儿，声音软化。

“你不觉得你有点过激了吗？就一点？老实说，它又不会咬你。”

“你怎么知道？”哈利叫道，“汤姆里德尔，啊不对，你的那个日记本想杀了我还有占有金妮。”

“好吧，你想毁掉它，那是正当防卫。如果你威胁到我的生命，我也会攻击你，至于那个韦斯莱……别逼我谈那个女孩。”汤姆嫌恶地说道，“而且这是我的灵魂，不管变成什么样，我当然知道它会做什么不会做什么。它不会伤害你，你就是反应过头了，来，”汤姆让那个魂器飘得离他更近，“拿着，你戴着很漂亮。”

哈利让汤姆的魔力将它挂在了自己的手腕上，谨慎地看着它，不想去握住，也不打算把它甩开。他感受到它在安抚自己，这让他有些疑惑。

“听着，过来。”汤姆说道，向他的太阳穴伸手。哈利不能自制地向后退，害怕汤姆会知道所有令他痛苦的细节……除了摄神取念他还会对哈利的大脑干什么？

汤姆没有收手，只是紧紧地抓住他的脑袋，哈利的手指不自觉地抓紧了将要从自己的手上滑落的挂坠。

“你在干什么？”他麻木地问道，上帝啊，他好累。

“看看挂坠对你有没有不好的影响，或者怎么造成了你突然的焦虑，因为即使是你都会因为它抑郁。”汤姆轻快地说道。

“你觉得它占有了我吗？”哈利惊恐得脸都白了。汤姆翻了个白眼。

“不……不过你知道有些不像愚蠢低能莽撞的格兰芬多的人是存在的吗？惊喜？我现在做的事情叫做‘检查’，哦，这又会让你惊讶了，我做的事还是‘预防危险’的一部分。这是不是很基础呢？”

哈利哼了一声，忍不住觉得好笑。汤姆这个样子让他很难保持焦虑。

“我知道什么叫预防危险。”哈利说道。

“还有，”汤姆说道，看着他的眼神中仍然有种疑虑，或许是因为他刚刚的回答，“如果你把自己隔离起来，一个人瞎想，沉浸在不确定中，只会让自己陷入更深的恐慌，这就是你该 ** **写信给我**** 的原因。”

哈利没有时间回答，他感受到汤姆飞快地抽取他过去几天的记忆的那种糟糕又熟悉的感觉。不到一分钟，“检查”结束了，汤姆确认了魂器实际上没有做任何伤害他的事，放开了他。相反，实际上，它是阻止了他做“极其愚蠢”的事的原因之一。

哈利不确定他对此是怎么想的。他知道汤姆也看到了关于那本书的记忆……很可能为了节省谈话的时间已经仔细看过了。

过了一会儿，汤姆开口，自他们开始谈论魂器以来，第一次露出了理解的表情。

“你觉得‘灵魂’是什么？”汤姆问道，哈利陷入了沉思，很不确定。

“它是，呃，让我们成为自己的东西，是不是？比如说，生命的源泉？必需品……永恒的东西？”他犹豫地说道，努力解释这个自己以前从来不需要解释的东西。

“那你觉得我们死后会发生什么？”汤姆问道。哈利皱起眉头。

“嗯，我觉得肯定有一种类似死后的世界的东西……毕竟我们有幽灵，有通灵者……我不知道，我不是很信教，没和德思礼一家去过教堂……所以我不怎么相信天堂，或者地狱。我觉得我们可能就是会去……某个地方，别的地方。你呢？”

汤姆看上去有短暂的讶异。“你怎么想？”哈利换了个方式问。

“你不觉得这种不确定的感觉无法忍受吗？”汤姆问道，其实没有在回答他，看上去处于自己的沉思。哈利只耸了耸肩。

“每个人都害怕未知的东西。”他小心地说道，“不过如果你问我怕不怕死，不，我不怕。某种意义上，这就像解脱一样。”

汤姆看上去完全就想告诉哈利这是错的。

“所以……如果你不相信天堂或者地狱，那你到底为什么厌恶魂器？别说‘因为这是不人性的，’你和外面的狼人相处得很好。”

“这是不道德的。”哈利没有犹豫，“灵魂不应该被分裂……”

“为什么？”汤姆追问，哈利皱眉。

“因为这是你的灵魂！没有它……我不知道，你没有办法继续前进……”

“如果我不打算继续前进，这一点问题都没有。”汤姆确信地说道。

“你想永生不代表我想……魂器会对我怎么样？”

“在你活着的时候保护你，因为它需要你，可能在你死后会掠夺你的身体……永生是不是听起来更可爱了，魂器男孩？”

哈利惊恐地看着汤姆，不敢相信对方刚才说了什么，还有叫他什么。

“不！”他大叫道，“还是听起来很糟糕。而且只要我的灵魂离开了，我的身体也没那么重要了。”

汤姆挑起眉毛，眼神让哈利有种不好的感觉。

“从你的状况来看，别人可能觉得是魂器让你成为一个不睡觉的隐士……你上次吃饭是什么时候？你太瘦了，你以前就太瘦了。”

“或许就是魂器的问题，”哈利愤恨地说道，“书上说情感上过度依赖魂器是很危险的，我不能让我爱的人冒险，因为我是个……”哈利发不出声音了。

“邪恶的东西？”汤姆冷漠地为他说完，哈利皱起了眉。

“我不觉得你的灵魂邪恶。”他说，感觉自己陷进这个圈套了，“我只是……”他又说不下去了。

“觉得它邪恶。”汤姆又接道。

“不是！”哈利烦躁地叫了起来，“别这么说了！你很清楚我不觉得你的灵魂邪恶，如果我觉得就不会和你待在一起了。萨拉查啊……”

“但你觉得魂器邪恶。”汤姆仍然观察着他。

“对。”哈利没有否认，“灵魂不应该被破坏。”

“但技术上来说，它只是转移了位置，就像灵魂出窍一样。”汤姆反驳。

哈利的嘴唇弯了起来，尽管他痛苦地意识到自己可能不能让汤姆认识到魂器的道德错误。这是要杀人的啊！汤姆怎么就……好吧，他自己以前也杀过人，而且很可能会为了保护所爱的人再次杀人，但是这也不会让杀人这个行为变得道德。

他叹了口气，不知道在这个对话的哪一部分开始自己的自我厌恶已经减少了。尽管是个精神变态，汤姆真的很擅长安抚他……尽管可能是因为汤姆是个精神变态所以他那种扭曲的逻辑真的是面对道德困境的一种铁拳。

“我们永远没法达成一致的，是不是？”哈利问道，心情处于心灰意冷和歇斯底里之间。

“可能吧。”汤姆温和地同意了。“你的道德水平令我难受……所以就算你死了，就算有个魂器，你可能也会直接飞上天使睡觉的地方。”

哈利感觉有点不舒服。

“你相信天堂吗，汤姆？”他问道，但不知道汤姆会不会回答。

“不，只有地狱。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 扒拉门缝缝的哈利，可爱！  
> 哦对哦还有，热烈恭祝马沃罗出场！（对不起上一章就该说了忘记了（我真的宠小马吗））


	75. Chapter 75

第七十五章

他们沉默地坐了一会儿，汤姆突然站了起来，打破了沉寂。

哈利抬头看他，面无表情。

“你现在要回霍格沃茨了吗？”他试图听起来并不在乎。

“你想我回吗？”汤姆挑起眉毛。

哈利耸了耸肩，不想看到那得意的假笑。他明知道他不想。

“你想回吗？”他反问道，“我的想法肯定不会影响你嘛，伟大的黑魔王哦……”他嘲讽道。

汤姆也耸了耸肩，优雅得让他讨厌，那假笑也是。他伸手要拉他起来。

“我还没去翻那些秘密碗柜呢。”他似乎在回答，“来吗？”

小天狼星，莱姆斯，赫敏还有韦斯莱家人都等在门外，他和汤姆走出来，他们立刻假装随意的样子，好像碰巧在他的房间外面集会。

“嘿，”他尴尬地问候道，自己过去几天拒绝他们的样子让他觉得很不舒服……

但是！他是为了他们的安危才这么做的！而且他现在也还不确定那个魂器不会做有害的事情。

他们都回应了他，声音明快，试图假装无事发生。

“你还好吗？”小天狼星和卢平一起问，声音很温柔。

“嗯，我很好。”他忍住用袖子捂住嘴巴咳嗽或者做其他掩饰尴尬的事情的冲动，露出微笑。

“你又会说话了。”罗恩说。哈利停住了，谨慎，但抱着一些希望。

“对。”他说道，不知道还有其他别的什么回答。

罗恩点了点头，扭着自己的手，也没再说什么。沉默又继续了，哈利冲他抚慰的一笑，知道对方在试图弥补。

罗恩也咧开了嘴，窘迫而悲伤。

“嗷嗷嗷嗷，倒霉孩子们又成为朋友了！”弗雷德和乔治突然合唱起来，热情地拥抱彼此，假装从眼角抹去热泪。

“闭嘴，”罗恩抗议道，又开始有活力了。

汤姆看上去很想翻白眼，从他们身边走开，抓着哈利的手臂把他也拽走，哈利看向对方的脸，无法解读。

格里莫广场里剩下的人都跟在他们后面，凤凰社的成员视线尖锐地看着汤姆。

“我们去哪？”哈利有些困惑。

“我要喝茶，”汤姆说，“我想这里应该有厨房。”

“一楼右边第三道门。”赫敏努力地赶上他们，回答道，“你确定没事吗，哈利？你想谈谈吗？”

“我没事。”哈利重复道，微笑着，和罗恩交换了个短暂的“你瞧瞧她”的表情，“然后谢谢，不过不用了。”

他们全都进了厨房。汤姆选择性无视了所有人盯着他打开碗柜的视线。每次他关上一个柜门，就有人畏缩。

哈利不能自制地感到好笑，忍不住，忍不住。

“呃……”莱姆斯开口，很努力地对汤姆露出微笑，“哈利对我们提起过你很多事。”

哈利立刻畏缩了，这什么开场词啊，汤姆的眼睛亮了起来。

“哦？”斯莱特林继承人问道，“我猜都是坏事？”

卢平看上去更不舒服了。

“呃……”

“谢谢你救了我的命，”小天狼星顶上了，“那个时候——”

“不是为了你。”汤姆直白地打断，笑容更加璀璨，“谢你的教子吧，是他做的交易。”

“交易？”小天狼星问道，声音突然沙哑了，脑袋转向哈利，“什么交易？哈利——”

哈利挤出一声笑。

“只是一个比喻，汤姆在逗你。”

他狠狠地瞪了小黑魔王一眼，无声地要求他安分一点。汤姆只是对他眨了眨眼，把水壶烧了起来。

哈利实在被这个情况给诡异到了。

“你真的知道怎么给自己泡茶？”他心烦意乱地问道，不确定自己为什么觉得惊讶。汤姆只是哼了一声，像是觉得太可笑了不值得回答。韦斯莱夫人慌张地跑了过去。

“来，让我来，亲爱的，你是客人……你和哈利是怎么成为朋友的来着？”

“我们试图杀掉彼此，最后都陷入了昏迷。后来的故事你们都知道了”汤姆看着韦斯莱夫人焦虑地准备茶水，往后退了一步，眼中闪耀着评估的视线，“都是历史。”

哈利差点绝望到闭起眼睛。沉默又在蔓延，真是熟悉了，韦斯莱夫人笑了，笑声非常紧张。但汤姆没有笑，甚至没有微笑，她不安地看着哈利，还有其他的人，似乎想寻找解释。

“这个，”哈利无力地说道，汤姆挑起眉毛，“的确发生过。”

所有人都吸了一口气。

“崭新友谊的美丽开始。”汤姆欢快地说道，似乎对自己有效地吓坏了屋里的每一个人感到高兴，老实说，就算看上去没有多想的样子，他大概对自己行为的效果非常清楚，而且还得到了病态的娱乐。

哈利忍住捂脸的冲动。

他只能想象小天狼星和莱姆斯对他真的和这个精神变态交往的反应……

他又想笑又觉得可怕。

汤姆现在还没有走，在大度地忍耐他的朋友，尽管人格在没有人可以抗拒的魅力和变态神经病中开关坏掉了一样飞快转换，他猜他会留下来。

哈利会和他谈谈的，谈这种行为，而不是他留下的这件事——很明显汤姆在试图吓唬周围的凤凰社成员，他在玩，就像玩他们是一对的绯闻一样。

真正的问题是为什么。为什么他要玩弄他们？

测试？很有可能。

他很了解汤姆。他知道对方想的话可以魅力全开到把所有人都迷倒，但他选择切换面具，在真实和游戏间留下模糊的印象。这一定有背后的原因，汤姆是绝对不可能不理性的。

晚上迟些时候，小天狼星把哈利单独拉到旁边，脸上一副严肃的“教父”表情，哈利预料到了。

他等着不可避免的对话。

“汤姆看起来……”小天狼星顿了一会儿，寻找合适的词，“挺有趣。”

“对。”哈利安静地说到，这起码是真的，感谢照顾他的随便哪个神（反正命运对他不好），小天狼星没有说“挺好，”“友善”之类的词，汤姆可不是。

“你们看上去很亲近。”小天狼星顽强地继续道。

“我觉得也是。”哈利放松地说道，看着对方，寻找他的目的。

他的脸上只是担心，宽慰，还有其他的东西……爱？他还没有了解这种情感到能将它真的辨认出来，但这还是让他感到欣慰。小天狼星安静地倚在墙上，努力思考自己要说什么。

“我担心你。”最后他终于说道，直率的格兰芬多，哈利忍不住笑了，心里涌起一阵喜爱。小天狼星关心他，他觉得很温暖。

但他没有回答。这个过去的囚犯用一种哈利不熟悉的视线观察着他，曾经，他给哈利的都是欢快的眼神。

哈利不确定是这种严肃不适合他，还是这对他来说太陌生了。

“你……你非常依赖他。”小天狼星轻语，声音更加温柔了。哈利感到震惊，但小天狼星没有给他说话的机会，“而老实说，孩子，这可能有点，有点令人担心。”他的教父摆出虚弱的微笑，似乎试图缓解逐渐增加的紧张，“我还从来没有见过像你们这样……像行星一样互相绕转的关系……”

小天狼星在仔细地观察哈利的表情。这是哈利第一次意识到他也是被当做一个布莱克养大的，传统的斯莱特林家族，纯血统。

哈利笔直地对上了他的视线。

“绕转？”他不带感情地问道。

“你们的视线从不从彼此身上离开，”小天狼星直白地说道，“他在房间里的时候，你……你一直在他身边，他也在你身边……你对他是全神贯注的。这，看起来令人有点紧张。”

“这就是你担心的原因？”哈利问道，他知道自己应该对这个对话，这个话题有冷漠以外的情感。

他只是听了太多次，剩下的只有疲惫了。

小天狼星现在看上去绝对很痛苦，不安，因为不熟悉……家长的角色？是家长的角色吗？哈利分辨不出来，他没有可以比较的对象，除了韦……这个伤口太新了，连回忆都过于痛苦。

“这不是很寻常。”小天狼星说道，感觉谈论这个话题对他来说也诡异极了。

“啊对。”哈利试图装作漫不经心的样子，“我也不是很寻常，大难不死的男孩什么的……”

“小心点。”小天狼星的语调变成了哀求，哈利的心里被激起强烈的情感。

他重重地吞了口气，小天狼星终于放他回去准备睡觉了。

金妮从他身边走过，脸色比以前更苍白了，看上去像被榨干了，毫无生气。哈利往自己的房间走——他现在和汤姆一起睡，因为其他人光是想象和这个斯莱特林共处一室都脸白成纸。

“晚安大脚板……”

所有人警告他当心汤姆的样子已经快形成日常了……他有种不好的感觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈哈哈哈汤姆真的翻箱倒柜太可爱了  
> 小天狼星应该被阿费德舅舅教育一番然后带着莱姆斯一起诚心加入斯莱特林cp后援会  
> “侄子，推心置腹吗？”


	76. Chapter 76

第七十六章

哈利走进他们共同的房间。

汤姆在他进来的时候短暂地回头，视线又回到窗外，凝视着伦敦的街道。

窗户开着，寒冷的风吹进房间。

哈利走了过去，背靠在汤姆靠着的玻璃上，抱起手臂。汤姆再次看了他一眼，哈利挑起眉毛。

“怎么了？”汤姆无辜地问道，但是眼中的光芒出卖了他。

“小天狼星和我说要小心你。我觉得你没有留下好印象。”

汤姆看上去觉得挺好笑，但是腔调完美保持了懊悔，还叹息了一声。

“哦不，真的吗？我该给他送花吗？”

哈利想象了一下，笑了，然后回到严肃。

“你为什么那样？”他问，“给他们一个机会又不会杀了你。”

汤姆歪头，让人紧张地观察着他，但唇上露出伪装随意的微笑。

“可能不会，但是假装友善令我痛苦，有你一个受虐狂我们两个就已经够了。”

“我不是——”哈利生气地开口，然后摇了摇头，抱起手臂，观察对方，试图无视脑海中缠绕的“相互绕转”这个词，“你想知道我怎么想吗？”

“不是很想。”汤姆干巴巴地说道，“但是你以前也没住嘴过。”

“我觉得你在测试他们，”哈利无视着对方继续道，“你在观察他们，但你总在改变展现出来的性格，让他们无法反过来观察你。对不稳定的东西很难得出结论。”

汤姆的回答只是转回窗子，没有肯定，也没有否定他的答案。但这一次哈利很肯定自己说对了，在心里悄悄笑了起来，这是沉默的胜利啊。

他从窗边走开，手插在口袋里。这种自信和安逸的样子让汤姆转了回来，好奇地看着。

哈利感受到一个凉凉的光滑的东西，突然把手抽了出来——挂坠……

它无辜地躺在他的手里，绿色的“S”对他闪耀。

安心再次碎成了一百万片不安。

“这个S是什么？”他问，有点兴趣，但更多是为了打破沉寂。

“斯莱特林。”汤姆说，“这是我母亲的。”

哈利的头猛地抬了起来，然后又低头看向挂坠，现在他对它除了魂器又有两个新的认识了。

“你不想要吗？”他不相信汤姆会不想，尽管他恨他的家庭，承认想要谋杀他们的欲望，（在伏地魔的时间线里也的确杀了他们）他对自己的先祖也相当着迷。

哈利明白，他小的时候也曾经坐在碗橱里幻想他的家族直到忧郁。

“当然想。”汤姆直率的不像汤姆。

哈利立刻把它递了过去，“那拿着，是你的了。”他说，“我本来以为它只是个挂坠而已的时候就打算送给你当圣诞礼物了。”汤姆没有动，只是看着他，“汤姆，给你，拿着。”哈利疑惑地催促道。

汤姆苦涩地笑了，“我不行。”他说道，“这是个魂器，它有我部分的灵魂。”年长的斯莱特林轻轻笑了，听起来很忧郁，“互斥反应还没有归零，哈利，我不能碰它。”

哈利咬住嘴唇，感到有些心疼。他做了一个自己立刻怀疑会后悔的决定，不过他现在不后悔。

他把挂坠挂上了脖子，沉重的金子落在他的心脏上方。

“那我帮你保管到你可以的时候。”他承诺地说道。

“可以”这个词在他们中间回荡。

“休息吧。”过了一会儿，汤姆安静地说道。“你看起来很累……别用消音咒。”

哈利又回到了被噩梦惊醒的熟悉的环节。

他的胸口上有什么灼热的东西，燃烧着要把他的心烧穿——那种感觉消失了，他还没来得及尖叫出来，眼中噙满泪水，环顾了房间一周，视线落在汤姆身上。

斯莱特林继承人坐在他身边，那个魂器飘在他手上方几英寸的地方。哈利深深地吸了口气，闭上眼睛。

“我以为告诉过你不要用消音咒。”汤姆严厉地骂道。

哈利眨了眨眼，试图坐起来，胸上奇怪的感觉让他不由自主地伸手，视线随着自己的手往下。

他的T恤被烧穿了一个洞，心脏上方留下了一个丑陋的伤疤，呜哇。

他立刻看向了汤姆和那个魂器，整个身体都在颤抖。

“你说过它不会伤害我，”哈利有些谴责地说道，不确定自己为什么有种被深深背叛的感觉。

“我也说过叫你不要用消音咒。”汤姆骂道，然后语调柔软了下来。“我必须把它从你胸前拿下来，拿着，现在你可以拿回去了。”汤姆把它望他的腿上扔，哈利下意识谨慎地抓住了它。

“呃……发生了什么？”他问道，呼吸开始恢复正常了，喉咙因为尖叫叫得干涩。

“你用了消音咒，所以没人听得见你尖叫，”汤姆的声音很轻快，太轻快了，“所以没有人能叫你起来，所以你的魔力一直膨胀到把消音咒撕裂，为了让你得到帮助，传送出你痛苦的信号。因为你戴着一个有我的灵魂的魂器，它有和我在很大程度上相同的想法，所以，我猜它决定在你对自己造成伤害之前把你弄醒……挂坠就是挂坠，不可能像我一样把你晃醒……”汤姆挥手指向他的胸口，“所以不要用消音咒，我和你说了几千万次了。”

“我用很多年了。”哈利酸涩地说道，“以前都没有发生过你说的事……好吧，在去斯莱特林之前。如果我不在斯莱特林宿舍的时候也不会有事，所以……”他自卫地耸了耸肩，“别说这个了，你没有和我说过魂器会这样！”

他仍然感觉精疲力竭，他现在一直都看见蛇在他的脑海里袭击别人，还会梦到魂器，还有寻常的梦。他低头看再次无辜而谦逊地躺在他手中的金色挂坠，就只是一片普通的珠宝。

“它为什么会关心我的生命？日记本，我觉得是你的第一个魂器，就不会……从那往后你不是越来越伏地魔，越来越可能杀了我吗？”

汤姆微微皱起了眉，似乎也第一次在魂器的问题上没了答案，他的眼睛闪烁了起来。

“我不知道……”汤姆说，“我们干嘛不问它？”

“啥？汤姆——”哈利突然不安了，还心不在焉地想到好在他没有把屋子里其他人弄醒。

“ ** **打开。**** ”

\-------tbc-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 恭贺小马哥正式上线前预热第二弹！
> 
> 我第一次看FF的时候就非常喜欢这一章开头汤姆看着伦敦的街道的样子，MM的IF THEM’S THE RULES里小汤姆被哈利养在伦敦的小屋子里那一段描写我也很喜欢……（虽然后来搬去了一个神他妈像北欧的地方，芬兰人不小心暴露了城市规划233哎Fictionist和MM都是芬兰人来着！）
> 
> 最近几章大家对着哈利都像对容易受伤的小奶狮，一开口就软下来。还有，疯疯老师说这几章TRHP完美演绎了过年见家长，我先举手同意（我不管我就是要等疯疯老师骂我才改变称呼，骂我也有可能不改变称呼，略略略）
> 
> 使用超凡双子画风想象FF之后翻译的障碍除了累以外又加上了时时刻刻被可爱到无法继续，请大家都来品品这一对相似的可爱男孩！


	77. Chapter 77

七十七章

挂坠立刻打开了，黑色的烟从里面冒出来，像一个有生命的影子。哈利吓得爬着往后退。

汤姆靠了过来，把他往他身边拉，他感觉很诡异，那个阴影之中形成了一个人像。

他看得出它很像人，很黑，但那双令人抓狂的有穿透力的眼睛看着他们的地方肯定是魂器的脸……

他听见汤姆吸了一口气，看着他们面前的人……影子……

魂器看起来都像这样吗？糟透了。

他把这个东西戴在脖子上……这是汤姆的一部分……他都不敢看着它，但他也不能移开视线。

它好像看了他们一会儿，才开始说话。它的声音很软，眼神冷漠而厌恶。

“你打开我的牢笼是要释放我吗？如果是，快点，兄弟。还是只想像没受过教育的泥巴种一样看着我惊讶整晚？”它的语气没有情绪，却让哈利觉得有股寒意。

“兄弟？”哈利不加思索地问道。

它看了他一眼，就像身为连环杀手的外科医生，评估着解剖他的最佳手段，但没有说话。

“像必须回答我的问题一样回答他的。”汤姆安静地命令道，观察着这个在他们面前逐渐成型的影子。

魂器嘲讽地鞠了一躬，影子像液体一样奚落地流动，然后用清脆快速但不友好的语气回答，

“我们是一样的——我们的灵魂相互联系，但不像双子，他是完整的，但也处于不断变化之中，所以我叫他兄弟，我也可以叫你兄弟，如果我要的话。”

“你不喜欢我。”哈利直白地说道。

“你比我低级。”他讥笑道。哈利挑起眉毛，越来越不喜欢这个东西了。哪个世界的汤姆会觉得它是个好主意？

“但你没有表现出伤害他的意图。”汤姆说道，视线回到这个东西上面，用和魂器观察他们一样凶狠激烈的目光看着对方，“为什么？”

“因为如果这样做你就会杀了我，”他骂道，“你的生命不像那一个一样联系在我身上。”

哈利微微吞了口气，他并不觉得这是他的生命得以继续的最令人安心的理由，也不是最稳定的。

汤姆的表情难以解读，魂器腥红的眼睛像匕首一样怒视着他。

哈利在疯狂地思考它刚刚说的话：如果汤姆的生命没有联系在这些魂器上（汤姆的灵魂是完整的，毕竟，这些都是伏地魔的魂器）那他为什么突然那么有占有欲？他为什么这么在乎哈利是个魂器的问题？

汤姆似乎也在思考，不过哈利愿意赌上自己的银行账户，他们想的不是一样的东西。魂器嫌恶地看了他们一眼，开始在房间里自由踱步，哈利在它靠近海德薇的笼子的时候将后者召唤了过来。它再次看向哈利，哈利回以冷冷的微笑。

魂器又猛地转向了汤姆，似乎无法忍受看着哈利超过两秒。

“他的名字是哈利。”汤姆说道，仔细地盯着魂器，视线中有些意思。

“我知道他是谁。”魂器说道，声音同样安静，“我知道你们的故事，你们的悲剧，因为这也是我的。”哈利眯起了眼睛。

“你说悲剧是什么意思？”哈利问道，心里有种恐怖的感觉，他希望魂器脸上除了那双燃烧的眼睛以外有更多可以让他观察的东西，但是没有，它甚至没有回答。

“说话。”汤姆命令道，重复了哈利的问题，“你说悲剧是什么意思？”

“如果你知道答案，我不需要告诉你。如果你不知道，那我不能。”它回答了，但相当令人恼火。哈利希望汤姆再命令他一次，但斯莱特林继承人只是用阴暗的眼睛静静地观察着它。

“这就是说你知道答案？”哈利问道，但害怕得到答案。汤姆看了他一眼，表情温柔得不像自己。

“你撒谎了。”汤姆转向魂器，指责。血色的眼睛残酷地闪了闪。

“或许有，或许没有，在审判之日来临，斯莱特林二人组的故事得到它的尾声之前，你们都不应该知道。”它回答，声音愉快得像在唱歌，像汤姆对凤凰社的成员那样。

汤姆的脸愤怒地扭曲了起来，魔杖飞快地挥动，但魂器在他使用魔法之前就飞快地回到了挂坠之中，盖子关上发出“咔”的一声脆响。它躺在他们两个之间的地面上，看上去非常无辜。哈利深深吸了口气，对这么短的时间内发生的一切感到头疼。

“汤姆——”他开口，对方沉默地抓紧了他的手臂，但他继续了，“答案……他是在说记忆球，是不是？你打开了——”

“别说了，哈利。 ** **他在撒谎**** 。我们有的时候就这样。”

“如果他在撒谎，”哈利强硬地说道，“那你为什么反应得这么——”

“哈利，求你了。”

哈利为这句话闭上了嘴巴。汤姆没有看他，松开了他的手臂，走向窗户，将它打开，再次看向伦敦的街道。

哈利谨慎地走到他身边，观察着他。

他想继续他们的话题，想说他们可以再继续调查那个记忆球，但那声“求你了”回荡在他的耳朵里，他从没从汤姆那里听到过的柔软，绝望的声音。汤姆从来没有求过他！他希望对话结束，如果哈利继续提问，他是肯定不会回答的。

他想找一种办法填密沉寂，抚平小黑魔王下颚和颈部紧张的线条。

“我一直都知道你也会忍受不了你自己。”他最后说道，“你现在知道我们其他人的感受了。”

汤姆没有笑，不过向他转过了脸，紧张消退了一些。

“你到底想讽刺我人格中的哪一部分，黄金男孩？”汤姆问道。

哈利咧嘴露出了一个精心准备的笑容，然后随意地耸耸肩，让汤姆自己去想答案。汤姆翻了个白眼。过了一会儿，哈利的笑消失了。

“汤姆，”他开口，尽管不明显，他注意到僵硬又回到了对方身上。

“哈利？”

“如果魂器对你没有用，那你为什么……”他顿了顿，“你知道的，当你发现我是其中一个的时候，你……”汤姆身上的紧张突然消逝了，就像它突然出现的时候一样，对方对他窘迫的结巴挑起眉毛，那种情绪很难辨认。

“如果你知道答案，我不需要告诉你，”汤姆说道，忧郁地观察着他，脸上慢慢出现一个小小的假笑，“如果你不知道……那你就是个傻瓜。”

“混蛋。”哈利假装谴责地说道。

汤姆笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 热烈恭贺小马哥终于上线，请大家持续鼓掌一分钟——（奶昔司仪被逐出舞台）


	78. Chapter 78

第七十八章

离韦斯莱先生的葬礼还有几个小时，哈利很清楚自己应该和韦斯莱一家待在一起，但他现在在汤姆身边，一起鸟瞰伦敦。

窗边，这似乎是汤姆在这个屋子里最喜欢的地方。

他的黑西装让他感觉很僵硬，领带又很紧。汤姆很安静，自打两天前的夜晚那个关于魂器的对话之后就很安静。

他们俩都没再戴过那个挂坠，但还是把它放在身边。

“汤姆，如果你想的话，我们还是可以看看记忆球里有什么。”直到声音消散在沉默之中，他才意识到自己说了什么。

汤姆的头转向他，哈利飞快地继续。

“不管‘悲剧’是什么，我们都可以一起面对，一起改变。”他说。

汤姆的嘴唇微微弯起，但视线仍然严肃，哈利感觉他在向自己索求什么，没有动，好奇地盯了回去，社交礼仪在他们这里早就死了一百年了。

“顽固。”汤姆看着他轻声说道。哈利微微笑了。

“你以前说过了。”他说。汤姆沉默了一会儿。

“你相信平行世界吗？”他突然问。

哈利皱眉，心里有种不好的预感，但是大脑并不明白为什么。

“肯——”他不假思索地想说肯定是信的，既然时空旅行是可能的，那肯定就有平行世界……他突然停住了。大脑回到三年级，时间转换器，他们改变了自己所在的时间，这就是说时间线只存在一条。

他突然有种很不好的感觉。

“我不相信。”汤姆安静地说，好像在他的犹豫中听出了答案，“只有一条时间线，这就是为什么总是说扰乱时间是危险的……你可能最后会抹消自己甚至是你的世界的存在。”

哈利吞了口气。他现在就在试图改变过去，狠狠地改变，他想阻止伏地魔的诞生。他视线尖锐地看着汤姆，对方微微前倾，似乎感知得到他的内心。

“如果伏地魔没有存在过，那这个世界，你的人生，就会完全毁灭。”汤姆继续道，“一切都会消失。韦斯莱一家，那些斯莱特林，食死徒……一切都会被新的东西替代。你会死。”

汤姆的声音是冷酷的，危险而紧张的感觉攥紧了哈利的每一分注意。

“所有的一切都不会发生，我们不会像现在一样相遇。”

哈利咬起了嘴唇，笔直地看向对方的眼睛。

“那就这样吧。”他虚弱地说道，“如果新的世界会更好——哦，我可没机会体验哪一个更好了，对不对？”他紧张地笑道。

“对。”汤姆安静地说道，“但我会。”

哈利无法移开自己的视线，恐惧和惊愕扼住了他的身体。

“汤姆——”他无助地开口。

“你总在否认我和伏地魔可能是同一个人。”汤姆打断了他，冷酷地继续道，“因为你不能承受他和我可能从来就是一样的，这里发生的一切都是白费，他现在什么都不记得了，但你却拥有这一切不被承认的记忆，这让你痛苦，所以你否认，不得不否认。”

哈利攥紧拳头，下颚收紧，艰难地吸了口气。

“你不会为了……让整个国家陷入魔法内战。”他开口道。

“我会让整个世界燃烧，直到我愿意放开你，还有这一切。”汤姆的声音非常平实，黑色的眼睛看得他感受到致命的紧张，“你可能有强大得让你自毁的英雄情结，但我不会那么无私……我是精神变态。”

哈利立刻想起汤姆对这个词的一千种扭曲变化的定义，那最后都落在汤姆会把自己看得比谁都重要这个冰冷的事实上面，他总是这样。汤姆毫无笑意地笑了，哈利不敢呼吸。

“我会是你这辈子见过最自私的人，哈利。不要骗自己我会在你必死无疑的情况下摧毁伏地魔。不过如果你求我，我可能会让那个人格消失。”

“小心。”哈利轻声道，很想缓解这个房间中令人窒息的紧张，“我可能会开始觉得你爱着我了，你说了这么多含情脉脉的话。”

“不。”汤姆直白地否认，“我只是执着于自己痴迷的东西，我不愿意让我唯一拥有的一个朋友杀死自己，还要让整个世界忘记自己，好像从未存在过。”

“我也不愿意看着你变成伏地魔。”哈利的脾气爆发了，“尤其是因为我。我恨他！你 ** **知道**** 的！我永远不会原谅你的。”

“这，我亲爱的，”汤姆苦涩而愤懑地说到，“就是这是悲剧的原因。”

哈利感觉很恶心，焦虑像纳威失败的魔药一样在他胃里翻腾。他看向一边，无法继续承受汤姆强硬的视线了。他把头埋进手里，躲避这一切。

“所以呢？你要回到过去成为伏地魔，因为这是唯一一条让我作为现在的我存在的方法？我怕你没有睁开眼睛注意过，他，你，他想杀了我，而且对我是不是魂——”哈利绝望地把手从头发里抽出来，怒视着汤姆，“算了，我什么也没说。我不会让你这样做的。我不允许。你不可以。我宁愿死。”

汤姆凝视着他，没有动。

“那我们又回到这个事实了。不像你，我很自私，愿意让整个世界为我的目的毁掉，不管我的目的是什么。因为无论如何世界都是令人厌恶的，也不会有多少改变。而且，老实告诉你，我和伏地魔的想法也没有多少差异。”

“你没有，”哈利咆哮道，“但是我有！去你妈的，汤姆，你不许为我做选择，我现在就杀了我自己——”

“如果你敢，我就为了气死你这样做。”汤姆说道，现在声音里有厌烦的痕迹了，“你就是伪善，你是为了抚平自己的罪恶感，宁静自己的生活才想伏地魔消失，但如果我有一样的动机，你就会鄙夷我。”

“我不是为了自己的罪恶感。”哈利喊道，已经气得不再恼火了，“我这样做是因为不想看到我关心的一个人变成没有心肠的可悲的怪物！”

汤姆看着他，僵住了，再次开口的时候，表情上的严肃被另一种令哈利更加，更加痛苦的东西：喜爱。

这种不像对方的感情尖叫着汤姆和伏地魔之间的区别。

“你这个英雄，哈利。我觉得你应该对我在拯救你的生命，还有你的世界，你的朋友们的生命多少有一点感激，但是我猜你还是总要选择毁掉自己这条路的。”

“而我觉得，”哈利说道，希望自己的声音没有听起来快要窒息了，或者有别的可笑的感觉，“你是个有很强的自我保护意识的人，不会做为阻止世界陷入战争牺牲自己这种‘愚蠢又感性’的事情。但这场战争中，我，还有其他很多人都会死于你的魔杖之下。”

汤姆安静地看了他一会儿。

“我至少会在这个时间待到今年结束，我有时间让你接受这会发生，而且必须发生。”

“我也有时间劝你改变主意。 ** **这不会是我们的故事终结的方式。**** ”

汤姆叹了口气，在经过他身边时捏了捏他的肩膀。

“去找你的朋友们吧，哈利。我还有些事要做，我们可以以后再谈。”


	79. Chapter 79

第七十九章

他坐在葬礼的第二排，小天狼星和莱姆斯的旁边。葬礼很安静，来的人不多，只有韦斯莱一家和凤凰社的核心成员。

邓布利多也来了。哈利的领带似乎要把他勒死，越来越紧，他都不能呼吸了，他看着人们不断上去热泪盈眶或者麻木痛苦地演讲，脑子天旋地转。是因为领带，还是因为他喉咙里有什么阻碍着呼吸？

小天狼星将手放在他的肩膀上，这是唯一将他安定在这个世界的东西。

“我的父亲是一个伟大，忠诚的男人……”

韦斯莱家人的话模糊地穿过他的耳朵，好像他们是在深水里对他讲话一样。他感觉很恶心，脑子里的东西很多，快要爆炸，他无法集中。他感到麻木。

“我知道他会被铭记，他很重要……”

对，他会永远记住韦斯莱先生，他询问飞机和橡皮鸭的功能的热情随意又完全严肃的方式，他告诉哈利什么是一个家庭的方式，他像对亲儿子一样对待哈利的方式。

他永远不会忘记。

“因为他很勇敢，他以最光荣，高尚的方式死去……”

被蛇袭击……这哪里光荣了？凤凰社显然隐瞒了什么，但现在去想为什么都让哈利觉得恶心。

他呆呆地看着前方，什么也看不见。莫莉的哭声好像一把钩子划在他的心上。他的手指握成拳头，身体僵硬，忍耐着把那些在他的内心争夺控制权的情感全部抖掉的冲动……太多了，他却感到如此的麻木。那些情感都在远远地刺痛，却到不了他的内心深处，像被脆弱的冷静拦住的飓风。

“他为捍卫自己的信仰献身了。”

哈利已经不再确定自己该信仰什么了。

葬礼之后，他们回到了格里莫广场。他是火化的，韦斯莱家承担不起，哈利提出要付全部的费用，但没有人允许他这么做。

火化是为了避免死后再被伏地魔利用，哈利想到，但他没有说。

弗雷德和乔治也失去了笑容，莫莉紧紧地抓着空骨灰瓮，哈利觉得它会被捏碎。金妮被一个看上去疲惫刻薄的丑老太婆紧紧地抱着，哈利听说那是他们的穆里尔姨妈。罗恩的脸很白，非常憔悴，依偎在赫敏身边。

他们进门的时候，哈利差点被眼前的场景吓死。

穆迪在喋喋不休地咒骂，用一条手绢捂住流血的鼻子。邓布利多立刻走向他，视线紧张。

“阿拉斯托，老朋友，发生什么了，里德尔先生呢？”

如果这是他想象的那样，哈利脆弱的自制马上就要玩完了。这一整个星期都有点，抱歉，糟糕的过分了。忍耐从来不是他的强项。

“那个小杂种对我施了咒语。”穆迪咆哮道，“我要杀了他，等他回来我就要杀了他——”

“他离开了？”邓布利多问道，“去了哪里？什么时候？”

这听起来就是哈利想象的那样，他的心里涌起冷酷的愤怒，回到这个时间之后极少出现的黑暗人格再次出现——他之前太关心要维续和光明这边的关系了，碍手碍脚。

“哦？”他冷冷地问道，“我没发现这些问题和你们两个中的任何一个有关。他是没有来去自由的囚犯吗？”

“哈利——”邓布利多用一种祖父般的语气开口，听起来很失望。

“你知道，”哈利用一种愉快而在思考的语气打断，“我很惊讶他只打断了你的鼻子，如果你是在阻挡他离开的话……你是在做这件傻事吗？”

“他是个黑巫师，波特。”穆迪愤怒地叫嚷道，“我们当然不会让他在总部自由游走。永远！保持！警惕！”

“好吧，对你们这些人来说，他好像没有成为其他人的选项。”哈利呛了回去，同样愤怒。

他刚刚才去了一场葬礼——世界真的不能让他喘息一下吗？就不能一直给他搞事吗？好像不能。

“他不是傻子。”他继续道，语气强硬，“就算他的本性是个精神变态，他完全可以看透你们对他的想法。如果你们不让他转变，他是不会转变的。”

“反正他也不会转变！”穆迪大叫道，向他走近了一步，魔杖开始抬高。

哈利注意到韦斯莱一家看起来极其不适，尽管他们本来就很疲惫了。穆迪突然停了下来，看向他的身后。

哈利在转身之前就感受到了魔力，但还是转身了。汤姆

真的回来了，正靠在门上，放松地在大腿上敲击他的魔杖。看来他已经完成他说的“事情”了。

这个时机真是完美。哈利经常怀疑汤姆是不是有一个告诉他什么时候登场最具戏剧性的装置。

黑色的眼睛扫视着这个场景，他已经看出顷刻之间可能发生的所有情况了。汤姆扫了穆迪一眼，慵懒地假笑。

“你的脸很好看。”斯莱特林继承人评论道。傲罗气炸了，嘴上很可能是个危险的毒咒，哈利立刻行动了。

所有人都惊讶地看着他，他才意识到自己挡在了疯眼的魔杖和汤姆中间。

他太生气，太累了，已经无法去在乎了。

“你们两个中任何一个人出手我就会杀了你们。”他危险地说道，甚至都不确定自己到底有多严肃，“不用你们这场该死的竞争，这个星期死的人都已经足够了。”

汤姆的眉毛为他的措辞微微挑起，但紫杉木和凤凰羽毛的魔杖没有放低，穆迪的也没有，哈利的魔力爆发了。

“把魔杖拿开，现在。”他威胁道。

“别命令我，伊凡斯。”穆迪怒吼道，指向他的心脏。

“阿拉斯托，”邓布利多严厉地叫道，“够了，都够了。波特先生是对的，现在不是时候。”

校长扫了精疲力竭而且仍然心灰意冷的韦斯莱家人一眼，还有随时都准备因为穆迪把魔杖指向哈利加入战斗的小天狼星和莱姆斯。

气氛一度紧张到了极点，最后疯眼放低了魔杖，那只魔眼在眼球中疯狂地转动，最后用一种极其凶恶的眼神定在汤姆身上。

“我会看着你的，小子。”穆迪警告道，一瘸一拐，愤怒地绕过了他。

汤姆露出假笑，看上去并不在意，头也不回地向走进房间的傲罗问候。

“我希望你不介意，我就不看着你了……我喜欢更美丽的东西。”

门狠狠地关上了，作为回应。金妮吓得缩了一下，立刻靠近了……查理？

“我能和你谈谈吗，波特先生？”邓布利多冷冷地问道。

校长没有等他回答，向他走来，以一种令他惊讶的力度抓住了他的手臂，把他拖向客厅，他感觉汤姆的视线像激光一样射在他的背上，回过头瞪了对方一眼，传递“别做任何事”的意思。

啊，真是美好的一周。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以下是F老师第一人称视角，【】为昔昔控制不住的吐槽和补充  
> 我有好多好多黑暗的双子哈利设定的推荐！  
> 哈利有一个被误认为大难不死的男孩的双胞胎兄弟，而哈利被他们的父母忽视，最后黑化【有一篇著名的环保主义黑化哈利的文也是这个设定，哈利是汤姆的继承人，被暗中辅导成为新的黑暗王子然后最后到床上去了的养成，别问名字，我忘记了】  
> 因为是我，所以一如既往是非cp向的黑化哈利的推荐！  
> Dark Cyan Stars的“His Slytherin Descendents”是一篇不同凡响的作品。也是兄弟被错爱的文章，但是没有大难不死的男孩……  
> Wrong Boy who Lived community  
> （我不记得自己看过什么了，只记得这篇文章好棒，你应该会在这里很有收获，有些名字让人有强烈的认同感……不过我觉得黑暗骗子在令人讨厌的名字清单中应该算很友好的名字了啊）  
> Welcome To Hogwarts 1949  
> 黑暗将他们彼此联系。哈利一开始是光明的，然后逐渐黑化。虽然坑了但是非常好。  
> Raining Ink的Out of the Night  
> 黑暗，不过阵营不确定……  
> QTuani7的The Weapon Revised!  
> 光明一方的绝对不光明的故事。  
> Kurinoone 的作品，哈利完全就很邪恶，不过……  
> EmySabath的Time To Spare  
> Lord of Caer Azkaban  
> 我记得挺好，不过除此之外没什么了，很久以前看的，不过这个名字一直记在我脑海里  
> Lavender Storm的I’ve been told Dark as Night  
> 挺好，不过我都不记得是不是我自己看过……老实说我会忘记自己看过的东西，除非我觉得它非常特别并且会反复翻看，而且我很偏好斯莱特林哈利，中立哈利，不一定非要是黑化哈利……如果想起来别的再告诉你们，如果你们有什么好的建议我也会和大家说的……


	80. Chapter 80

第八十章

客厅的门在他们身后关上，哈利抱起手臂，仍然紧紧地握着魔杖。

“坐。”邓布利多说道，优雅地坐进沙发里。

“我站着，谢谢。”哈利冷冷地说，仍然为这一切感到生气，校长叹了口气，听起来疲惫极了，但没有逼他，“你想和我谈什么？”哈利盯着对方问道。

邓布利多将手指在下巴底下交叠起来。

“你考虑过接受我说的私人授课吗？”老人问道。

“取决于课程的内容。”哈利说道，试图压制多次把他惹入麻烦的好奇心，“还有你突然要提供这种课程的理由。”

“课程是关于魂器的。”邓布利多直白地说，“还有这场战争，我们预防伏地魔的胜利需要的东西……哦，你还对反抗伏地魔有兴趣吗？”

“当然。”哈利骂道。

邓布利多点了点头，用一种难以解读的表情观察着他。

“那你会同意接受授课了——你清楚这些内容是不能和里德尔先生分享的吧？”

“汤姆不是伏地魔。”哈利立刻反驳道，感觉自己的声音再次变得更加冰冷。

“我不想再和你争吵，”邓布利多安静地说，“但即使是你也肯定知道他并不反对伏地魔和他的立场。所以，和他分享这些内容是不明智的，当然，你有自己的个人……情感。所以，你会来上课吗？”

哈利现在太分心了，没有办法回答他的问题。

“你说我的情感是什么意思？”他问道，“说清楚。”

“我说，”邓布利多冷静地说，“你对里德尔先生的浪漫感情。”

萨拉查，他不敢，也不想相信。

“我相信，”邓布利多继续道，“如果汤姆一定会成为伏地魔，你不会让这种情感阻碍你发挥你在这场战争中应有的作用？”

哈利立刻注意到了那个“如果”，但他不敢在上面做文章，校长的雄辩技巧可是出名的。

明明是格兰芬多，邓布利多却狡猾又细致。

“只是想确认。”邓布利多从容地加上，但他的声音里有些东西……像是回忆。

哈利突然很想歇斯底里地大笑，抿住嘴唇已经快阻止不了这种欲望了……邓布利多会觉得他疯了，但他不在乎。

真是……认真的吗？他令人不快地笑了。

“你听起来像个过来人，校长。别告诉我你和学生有过情事，真是恶心！”

他很残忍，但他感受到一种胜利的喜悦，看着邓布利多的脸发白，焦虑肉眼可见。

“我向你保证，”邓布利多叫道，似乎也失去了控制，“我从来没有，也不会和我的学生……”邓布利多竟然会不知道接下来的那个词该说什么。

哈利心中有短暂的内疚，但他让它消散了。

“没必要这么慌，教授……我会去上课的。祝你有美好的一天。”

他走出客厅，脚步中有种胜利的明快。

该死的好奇心。

哈利再次走进走廊，他发现竟然几乎没有人离开……比尔正在责备手中拿着伸缩耳的韦斯莱双子。

莫莉不见了，好像锅碗瓢盆是世界第一重要的东西一样进入了厨房。

“邓布利多想要什么？”汤姆问道，校长走了出来，看上去比刚才冷静多了。

哈利几乎笑了，不过这种冲动在邓布利多看着他脱帽示意时消失了 。

“我们的课程会在圣诞节之后开始，哈利。我很高兴看到你重新拥抱光明。”老人愉快地说道，拍了拍他的肩膀。

他感觉汤姆谋杀般的视线落到他身上，但他无视了，对校长咧嘴一笑，做出自己的报复。

“小心点阿不思，你会让我的男朋友吃醋的！”

所有人都看着他，不敢相信刚刚发生了什么。

他看到校长的后背完全僵硬了，他蹦了一下，咧嘴笑了。这很病态，完全不对，这不对……但这种结果很让他高兴。

汤姆对他真的有不好的影响。

但邓布利多肯定真的有什么经历，哈利决定去把它找出来，其实他相信邓布利多肯定不会和他的学生……这真是太……恶心了。

他再说一次，是汤姆对他造成的这些不良影响。

门第二次被大声关上，吓得莫莉冲了出来，瞪大了眼睛。

“校长走了吗？我还想问他要不要喝茶……”

“我觉得他好像有点赶时间，”哈利皱起眉，委婉地说道，“不知道为什么，真的。”

“哦……”莫莉说道，看上去有点困扰，“那我就去做晚饭吧。”

韦斯莱家的母亲嘴唇颤抖，可能是想起她的丈夫不会再加入这场晚餐了。她的手开始颤抖。

哈利睁大了眼睛，黑暗的一面立刻消失了。

“没事的，”他快速地说道，“我可以做晚餐。我很擅长做饭，真的……你可以去享受一下自己的时间，好吗？”

“我不行——”韦斯莱夫人反驳，但眼中有种微弱的渴望，她希望能够暂时逃离这痛苦的提示，希望可以承认自己的悲伤。

“你当然可以。”哈利微笑，“没事的，我喜欢做饭。”

“好吧，”莫莉犹豫道，“如果你真的想的话，亲爱的，你真好。”她拍了拍他的脸颊，像熊妈妈一样，表现出笨拙而真挚的爱，摇摇晃晃地向楼梯走去，“我觉得我要去躺一躺……”

哈利看了罗恩一眼，示意他去跟上她，或者韦斯莱家的任何一个，去陪在她身边。他有点惊讶，其实也不，是韦斯莱双子跳了上去，左右搀扶着妈妈的手臂，几乎相同的脸上是同样的温柔。

哈利走向厨房，知道汤姆紧紧地跟在身后，小天狼星和莱姆斯在稍微远一点的地方。

哈利知道他们要问问题了，翻了个白眼，思考要不要在他们发问之前把答案公开……不了。

汤姆整个人都迸射着愤怒，但声音很温和，毕竟他就是一个能控制自己而不是一上来就疯狂逼问邓布利多到底想要什么和说的话是什么意思的人，他是个等会才会这么做的人。

“你会做饭？”斯莱特林继承人靠在他拿原料的隔壁那个柜子上，问道。

“不，我只是晃晃这些东西，祈祷我做的是对的，不会让人中毒。”哈利讽刺地说道，汤姆讥笑了一声，哈利露出假笑。

“哈利，”小天狼星突然开口，很明显被莱姆斯逼着说话，因为他是哈利的教父。

“大脚板？”他让汤姆帮他把意面从碗柜里拿出来，问道。汤姆因为这个指令露出了不敢置信又有点愤怒的表情，居然让他做像佣人一样的事。哈利只是挑起眉毛，汤姆把意面召唤了过来，摔在他们中间的桌面上。

“他——你……”小天狼星听起来非常不舒服。哈利觉得有趣地弯起了嘴唇，莱姆斯终于找回了对他最好的朋友的同情心。

“你们两个是情侣吗？什么时候开始的？你之前……没有提过。”狼人问道，好像在说话中途才感觉到尴尬，“我，我没有想到你……”

“喜欢男人？”哈利礼貌地帮他说完。

“这……”小天狼星结巴道。

“我不。”哈利说道，回头对他们露出假笑，“而且我们不是情侣，我只是在扰乱邓布利多。”

他们沉默了。

“哦……”莱姆斯说。

“所以你们不是——”小天狼星开口。

“不是。”哈利说道。

“好吧。呃，很好，我是说——”小天狼星看了汤姆一眼，“如果……也挺好的，你喜欢就好。”

汤姆嘲弄地看着这两个人，突然站了起来，走出厨房，表达他对这场黏腻的对话的看法。

哈利笑得更得意了，汤姆突然回头，他的笑容立刻变得无辜，对方的眼中现在闪耀了一种别的东西。

“你知道兰斯彻奇会杀了你的，对吧，甜心？”

谁能相信这是圣诞节前夕啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这一章的基础上写了个葬礼炮  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755397


	81. Chapter 81

第八十一章

“兰斯彻奇？你认识一个兰斯彻奇？”小天狼星盯着他问道，“她为什么会想杀了你？”

“她？”哈利问道，想到塞古纳斯那张脸被说是“她”他就想笑，“你认识的是什么兰斯彻奇？汤姆在说，呃，我觉得他在说塞古纳斯.兰斯彻奇……我提到过他吗？那个恨死我了的舔狗？”

莱姆斯似乎在忍住不要发出不屑的声音，小天狼星的表情微微放松了下来。

“贝拉特里斯.兰斯彻奇，我的表亲，最近刚从阿兹卡班逃脱了。完全是个婊子。离她远点。”小天狼星厌恶地摆了摆手，“那个小塞古纳斯为什么想杀你？”

小天狼星说“杀你”的时候又紧张了起来，哈利笑了。

“修辞而已——他喜欢汤姆。所以，你知道，如果他发现我说过汤姆是我的男朋友……我觉得汤姆说杀了我是开玩笑的，不过谁知道呢，那个人这么扭曲。别担心了。”

小天狼星看了他一会儿，眼神危险，让哈利突然想起了阿费德，比眼前这个格兰芬多阴暗多了。

“我想看他试试。”他的教父说道，露出迷人的笑容，“鹿崽子，你从哪里学的做饭？”

这天接下来的部分都相当安宁，汤姆甚至屈尊和他的“光明”朋友交流，好吧，他们中的小部分，（赫敏，小天狼星，莱姆斯和韦斯莱双子）不过哈利还是可以感受到对方迷人的外面下小心控制着的愤怒。

所以，他走进他们共同的房间时，一直把魔杖带在身上，以防汤姆随时爆发。他走向床铺，谨慎地留意着对方。

房子里很安静，只有不同房间中的轻语，还有偶尔因为韦斯莱双子搞的东西引发的大声惊呼。

“你和邓布利多要上什么课？”汤姆突然问道。其实也不算突然了。

“纺织。”哈利立刻说道，没有抬头，“你看见他的袍子了吗？很漂亮。”

他的左手臂立刻激烈地烧了起来，让他停在了去厕所刷牙的路上。

哈利立刻看向了斯莱特林继承人。

对方的视线很冷漠，哈利立刻痛苦地认识到汤姆从汤姆变成了……呃，那个黑魔王。

在一种奇怪的意义上，他几乎理解。如果他再次‘拥抱光明’，影响的不只是汤姆，还有他的生命，黑暗一方，汤姆在乎的一切……所以对方会有这种反应，这是汤姆正常的样子，不是作为哈利的朋友……密友……他的汤姆。他恨自己可以理解对方。但……

“你知道，”他危险地说道，“不管我和你共度多少时间，其实我不是属于黑暗一方的，你肯定知道。你没有理由像这样对我。”

汤姆慵懒地走向他，对哈利没有办法移动的事实很满意。

哈利很想抱起手臂，该死的印记。

当然，他很高兴小天狼星还活着，如果重来一次，他还会做这个交易，但这不代表这就不是该死的玩意了……他讨厌被控制。他终于忍了下来，挑起眉毛。

“ ** **我再问一次，因为我喜欢你。你和邓布利多的课程是关于什么？**** ”汤姆再次问道。

哈利歪着头，沉思着观察对方的脸，让沉默压抑蔓延，最后耸了耸肩。

“胡言乱语。”他决定说道，清楚自己和黑暗一方还有和汤姆的个人关系都已经说不清了，“这样我就可以为了光明的一方成功利用哥布林了。”

这个星期太糟了，他忍不住了，就像他忍不住玩弄邓布利多一样，汤姆是更好玩的对象。

小黑魔王的魔杖立刻到了手里，他都看不清动作，魔杖就指向了他的太阳穴，汤姆的唇上无声地出现摄神取念。

哈利用能动的手在咒语念完之前轻轻地把魔杖推开，手指抓在汤姆的手腕上，用对方最喜欢的那种力度。

“我的立场没有改变，汤姆——我不是光明那一方的，也不是黑暗的。我想要伏地魔死。所以，我觉得不能和你讨论战争还有相关的事情了。”

哈利顿了顿，观察着对方看着自己的眼神，看不懂。

“我肯定你可以理解。”他说，“放开我的手臂。你这样什么也得不到。”

他松开了汤姆的手腕，手垂到一边，靠近放在口袋里的魔杖。汤姆仔细地看着他。

“你为什么不直说呢？”对方问道，声音中有什么东西。

哈利的嘴角微微上扬，形成一个假笑。

“因为我喜欢逗你，”他说，“怎么，生气了吗？”

他感觉左手臂像被蛇紧紧缠住，但在能做什么之前，这种感觉消失了，他的手臂完全自由了。

他立刻保护性地把手放到胸前，再看了汤姆一会儿。对方也没有移开视线，哈利转身继续走向厕所。

他回来的时候，汤姆看起来好像已经平静下来了，他不确定。他坐在暖气旁边，手里拿着一本书……那本魂器的书。

哈利皱眉，但汤姆已经把书放到了一边，歪头，示意他坐过来。现在已经差不多是午夜了，汤姆通常眺望的窗户拉上了厚重的窗帘。

哈利迟疑了，汤姆挑起眉毛，像是在说“我可以直接把你拽过来。”哈利翻了个白眼，走了过去，挤在暖气前面取暖。

他不知道为什么，但如果房间里有热源，他就会不自觉地靠近，尽管不觉得冷。或许是体验了寒冷才知道温暖的宝贵。

他拿起那本书，看汤姆在读什么，居然是血魔法。

他皱起鼻子，看了汤姆一眼。

小黑魔王只是用一种觉得好笑的表情看着他。

“我现在觉得知道圣诞节该送你什么了。”哈利说道。

“你已经送过我圣诞节礼物了。”汤姆说。

“那生日。”汤姆的嘴唇弯起，非常，非常小的一个微笑。

“但我希望你再问我一次我想要什么，这比那本书有趣多了……这本书已经很有趣了。”汤姆说道。哈利忍不住笑了起来。

“你这个拉文克劳。”

“你这个格兰芬多。”汤姆呛到，好像做狮子是什么侮辱性的事一样。

“谢谢，”哈利笑道，“知道我没有完全被驱逐出我的群体还是很开心的。”汤姆坐直了一点，视线开始变得尖锐了。

“你还觉得自己是个格兰芬多？那斯莱特林呢？”

哈利这才意识到自己又走进了什么圈套，差点就捂脸了，但最后只是耸了耸肩，看向自己的手表。还有几分钟就十二点了，就要到圣诞节了。

他告诉汤姆，对方的表情微微软化了一些。

“你是圣诞节的粉丝，是吧？”汤姆问道，仔细地观察着他。

“我觉得是。”哈利说道，他现在已经很习惯这种审视了，但他还是觉得其他人都会栽在上面。“和对的人一起庆祝是很好玩的……”他停了下来，认真地看着汤姆，“你好像不是很喜欢庆祝？”

“这和其他事比起来有点缺乏意义和浪费时间。”汤姆安静地说道。哈利皱起眉头。

“你不喜欢收礼物吗？”他问。斯莱特林继承人笑了起来，尽管不知道他为什么笑，哈利也微微笑了起来。

他很渴望汤姆的信息，不是从别人那里知道，而是由汤姆自己直接给出，虽然他不觉得汤姆会回答他的问题。尽管他老是不尊重对方，但他真的很喜欢汤姆谈到自己的过去或者更加私人的想法的时候，虽然很少。

他真的很着迷……或许他不该承认，就在他的大脑这个相对安全的地方，这种迷恋太食死徒了。

“看是什么礼物和它背后的意图了。”汤姆说，“你呢？我没想到你会这么物质？”

“如果你成长的过程中得到的很少，就会珍惜新的东西了。”哈利承认道，但突然有些后悔，咧嘴一笑，这个话题有点靠近他童年受到的“虐待”了，不好。“这挺有趣的，”他搪塞道，“也是向你的朋友展示你关心他们的很好的方式。”

“可能我就是还没有遇到对的人吧。”汤姆柔软地说道，眼神难以解读。

“好吧。”哈利同样轻柔地说道，“如果你什么时候够幸运了，记得告诉我。”

他再次看向手表，然后咧嘴看向汤姆。

“圣诞节前夜开始了，呃，是圣诞节自己，呃……”他因为汤姆笑了起来声音变小，瞪他，“小声点！有人在睡觉呢！”他说道，紧张地看了房间的墙壁几眼。

汤姆对他露出了假笑。

“好会说话啊，亲爱的……那，圣诞节前夜，呃，圣诞节自己，呃，快乐。”

“你觉得自己很有趣是不是……”哈利骂道。

但他还是笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利说阿费德阴暗的时候我的反应居然是“真的吗？他不是你们当中的搞笑角色吗？”
> 
> 看着汤姆笑我好想送他礼物！


	82. Chapter 82

第八十二章

他在马尔福府……他觉得他在……奢华的装饰和他在过去拜访过的房子很像。

马尔福先生和夫人其实很想因为“肮脏的混血”血统把他赶出去，但是因为自己儿子的要求不得不屈服。真是有趣。

这真的很像马尔福府，但他不确定。那里有太多房间了，他只进过其中一些。

他现在在的房间奢华得毋庸置疑，装饰着有品位的深蓝，绿色和银色。这个房间很大，但是也太漂亮和正式了，让他无法放松。

他为什么会在马尔福府来着？他心里觉得不对，但说不明白，好像那是离他很远的问题。他谨慎而好奇地观察着房间，然后走向门口，试图开门。

锁上了。他微微皱眉，开始感到紧张。

“你好哈利。”一个声音安静地问候。

哈利立刻转身，心脏狂跳，然后变成焦虑和谨慎。

“汤姆，”他看着对方。哪里不对的感觉越来越强烈了。他刚才不是还在格里莫广场吗？难道那已经过了很久了？那段记忆对他来说也模糊而不真实。

这里好像没有时间的概念，哈利突然意识到，但不知道自己是怎么领悟的。

斯莱特林继承人关上进来的另一扇门，走进房间，坐在一个像王位一样的扶手椅上，冷酷地看着他。

这张椅子是墨绿色的，装饰着复杂的银色刺绣。

“我们在这里干什么？”哈利问道，有一种极其奇怪的既视感，不确定自己那种说不清楚的古怪感觉到底是怎么回事，就是像做梦一样，缥缈……“这是个梦吗？”他突然问道。

汤姆对他微笑，残酷的弧度看上去完全为那张脸而生，但又让他非常陌生。

“对，这是在你的大脑里面。”对方漫不经心地说道。在他的大脑里，但不是一个梦。

抗拒的感觉逐渐产生，他突然明白了，一道闪电穿过他的脑海。

“伏地魔……”他惊恐地轻语，蹒跚着往那张椅子相反的方向退了几步，寻找自己的魔杖，却发现它并不在这。

伏地魔冷酷地笑了，但声音不像哈利记得的蛇脸男一样尖细。而且他也不是蛇脸的样子，是汤姆的脸。哈利觉得很困惑。他怎么就没有马上发现这张脸底下不是他熟悉的那个人呢。

“你确定可以分辨出我们两个的区别吗，哈利？”伏地魔问道，强硬的视线闪着光，“你确定吗？你敢赌以自己的生命吗？”

“这又不是真的。”哈利强硬地坚持道，他其实不敢认真思考对方的问题，不能，也不敢。

“我知道了，”汤姆样貌的伏地魔语气精湛，“你是觉得这像你看到的那些东西一样不真实？因为出现在你的脑海里？整个世界都在你的脑中，哈利，在你接触过之后分解成潜意识中的信息……梦境和你认为的现实相比到底虚假在哪里？”

哈利感觉想吐。

“不管怎样，等我醒来，你都会消失。”他骂道。

“然后等你入睡，我又会在这里。”伏地魔毫无停顿地回击道，仍然保持着吓人的微笑。

哈利颤抖地吸了口气，将视线从对方身上离开。这太痛苦了，因为他看到的就是汤姆。这不是真的。这只是个噩梦。只……

“你到底想干什么？”他过了一会儿，他的视线重新回到对方身上，焦虑地问道，“就算这是……我看到的你的世界，我的梦，在脑子里的约会，或者其他什么东西，你都不能对我做什么。这只是你，我……我们的大脑中的事。”

“大脑就是让我们痛苦的地方。”伏地魔柔软的说道，手中突然出现一杯装了波本的水晶酒杯。

“那就折磨我啊，”哈利咆哮道，“省掉这个扭曲的小茶会吧。”

伏地魔……汤姆……伏地魔只是透过那个杯子对他微笑，然后抿了一口。他们沉默了很久，哈利只觉得非常难受。

“你觉得困扰吗？”伏地魔最后问道，令人紧张的视线和歪头的样子完全和汤姆一样，完全就是说着伏地魔的话的汤姆。

“什么？”哈利咬着牙问道，感到头晕。

“你需要一张年轻英俊的脸才分得清自己在和谁说话。”

“不是这样的！”哈利跑想到，“相信我，我可以分得清你们两个，不需要……倒是你为什么突然变脸了？厌倦了看起来那么丑陋了？”

“中年危机。”伏地魔不带感情地说道，但是握着魔杖的手捏得更紧了。同样的魔杖……“你确定你可以？你好像花了比我想的更多的时间才意识到我不是他……或许我们没有你假装的那样不同。”

哈利直直地看着他，拒绝屈服于心中的不安。

他知道他们的区别……汤姆和伏地魔之间的区别远多于外貌……他一开始只是吓到了，他有不对的感觉……但看着他的……朋友的邪恶复制品还是很困难的。

这种相似性让他紧张，不安。而且好像还因为扰乱了他的大脑洋洋得意。

黑魔王喝完了杯中的液体，站了起身，看着哈利。

哈利忍住逃跑的冲动，那双眼睛……那双眼睛的颜色和汤姆那么相似，但眼神却完全不同。

汤姆有冰冷算计的睿智眼神，那现在他面前的眼睛只诉说着死亡。

伏地魔停在它面前，漫不经心地旋转着魔杖。就算哈利想，也无法再看向旁边了。

“ ** **我承认，你对他的信心真是无与伦比。**** ”伏地魔安静地说道，魔杖按在他的太阳穴上。

哈利没有畏缩，没有逃跑，因为在他的……梦里的魔力只会在他睡着的时候有效，对不对？他也没有说话。

“ ** **但人总会醒的……你到底可以忍受这模糊的线多久？人心可不会跟随大脑**** 。”

汤姆，伏地魔的脸上浮现病态的假笑，他又继续道。

“是时候醒来了，哈利。钻心剜骨。”

疼痛，极致的疼痛萦绕不去。有谁紧紧地抓住了他的肩膀，拼命地摇晃着他，还狠狠地打了他几下。

他的眼睛猛地睁开，大声喘息，看着刚刚折磨他的人。发生了什么？这是怎么回事？他做梦了？还是别的什么？

他本能地向后退缩，汤姆的手抓得更紧了，保持他的平衡。

“哈利——放松——停下—— ** **哈利**** ！”汤姆叫道，既是命令，也是安抚。既威严又温柔。真是矛盾。

他心里知道这个汤姆是不同的。他可以从对方脸上那想要掩藏的担心和情绪的波动看出来。

但他的大脑只会给他刚才创伤性的记忆。他还记得刚才发生了什么，历历在目。

门突然打开，小天狼星和几个韦斯莱冲了进来，因为刚才的骚动，他的尖叫。

哈利只能看着他们，然后看着汤姆。

这是圣诞节的早上。

日啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写到这一章的时候是Fictionist的18岁，我第一次看到这里的时候是17岁，现在已经19岁了！
> 
> Fictionist的同人推荐第三弹↓
> 
> 哈利作为伏地魔的继承人/儿子的文的推荐  
> Kurinooned的系列，尤其是第一篇  
> Prince of the Dark Kingdom  
> His Slytherin Descendants(Dark Cyan Star)  
> 还有Krystal Roze的斯莱特林系列应该也是
> 
> 这章的lvhp其实我还蛮喜欢的……不过印象中不记得看过什么觉得很喜欢的lvhp文，我不觉得非要把蛇脸换成帅脸，虽然的确是很帅，关键是优秀的互动很少看见……


	83. Chapter 83

第八十三章

“你他妈对我的教子做了什么？”小天狼星咆哮着上前，像一头野兽。哈利睁大了眼睛。

“小天狼——”

“——从他身边离开！”罗恩凶狠地命令道，也向他们靠近。

他几乎看不清汤姆的魔杖到手的动作，但汤姆仍然半跪在快要昏倒的自己身边，这限制了他躲避的能力。

“大家——”哈利更大声叫了起来。

“你怎么敢伤害他？”小天狼星的咒语都快念出来了，哈利想也没想就把汤姆往自己身后推。

“看在上帝的份上你们都先听我说！”他大叫道，用尽了自己最大的音量。所有人都停了下来，看着他。“谢谢。”他有些讽刺地说道。“汤姆没有伤害我，或者袭击我……所以，大家都，嗯……放下魔杖，好吗？现在是圣诞节。所有人都友善一些。”

小天狼星看了他一会儿，好像在判断他说的是否是实话。最后他放下了魔杖，所有人都跟着放下了。

“你也是，汤姆。”哈利安静地说到，尽管现在还不敢转头去看对方。他是通过罗恩的表情知道汤姆没放下魔杖的。

“那到底发生了什么？”莱姆斯问道，声音有一点沙哑。

哈利可以感受到汤姆的视线灼烧着他的脸颊。

“我，”哈利咬住嘴唇，心里为这个局面骂了个粗口，“我……嗯，做了些噩梦，好吗？汤姆在叫我起来。”

“一些噩梦。”弗雷德——还是乔治？直白地怀疑。哈利尴尬地耸了耸肩。

“抱歉，”他说，“我一般会用消音咒。”

“这对他相当有害。”汤姆尖酸的说道，声音还是有些冷酷，毕竟刚才那么多魔杖指着他。哈利眨了眨眼，注意到赫敏和汤姆在同时说了一模一样的话。他的嘴唇弯了起来。

所有人都慢慢走进房间。

“你还好吗？”赫敏担心地问道，“你想谈谈吗？”

哈利想也不想用力地摇头，挤出微笑。

“我很好，真的。抱歉把你们都吵醒了……现在几点？”他问。

“早上六点。”韦斯莱夫人嘟囔道，声音听起来在颤抖。哈利微微皱眉。

“好吧，我很抱歉，你们都回去睡吧。抱歉。”

“不了……”罗恩打了个呵欠，眼睛突然亮了起来，“现在是礼物时间！”

哈利笑了，尽管有些虚弱。多数人都跟着罗恩下楼了，去开礼物或者睡回笼觉。小天狼星愧疚地转向汤姆。

“我很抱歉试图袭击你。”他的教父说道，“我怀疑了你，这是……不公平的。”

汤姆僵硬地点了点头，看着他的视线毫无感情。小天狼星再次不安地扭动，看了哈利一眼。

“我一会儿和你谈谈，孩子……”他说道，声音中有一丝强硬，或许是因为哈利之前都没有和他提过噩梦的事情。

哈利轻轻吞了口气。

“好的。”他柔软地说道。小天狼星疼爱地揉了揉他的头发，然后离开房间，看上去有些拘谨。

哈利听到他在走廊里和莱姆斯抱怨的声音。沉默又填满了房间。

“呃……圣诞节快乐？”哈利愉快地说道，站了起来，汤姆也站了起来，挡住他的路，半是警告，半是……其他的什么（安抚？）地抓住了他的手臂。

“你看见了什么？”汤姆低声问道。

哈利的视线不由自主地看向对方的脸，寻找着不同，最后集中在眼睛上。

这双眼睛是不同的，尽管他们都有无法否认的危险和阴暗……但汤姆有更多的东西，他的眼中是有生气的。

他肯定是沉默太久了，汤姆的手微微加力，手指弯曲在他的手臂上。

“我通常都在噩梦里看到什么？”他反问道，狡黠地微笑，他现在清醒多了，面具也慢慢回来了。

“你没有做噩梦。”汤姆的声音毫无疑问。

哈利没忍住僵硬起来，没忍住对方会注意到的反应。汤姆是怎么知道发生了什么的？这让他太动摇了。

“什么意思？”他问道，试图掩饰恐惧，“我当然做噩梦了！”

哈利把手从汤姆手中抽出来，摇了摇头，像是想说汤姆的话很好笑。

他的手臂又被锁住了，这次他没法忍住蹿上脊椎的颤栗，他的心里太害怕了，想起梦里的事。

“汤姆……”他几乎听不见自己的轻语，然后强迫自己加强语气，“你真的需要停止这种行为了。”

“如果你不让我追你，我可能会。”汤姆说道，再次走到他的面前，抱着手臂。

“我能说什么呢，人们老是告诉我要欲迎还拒啊。刻薄一点，让追求者焦虑又饥渴——”他开始胡言乱语了。

汤姆用一只手挡住他的嘴巴，立刻让他安静了下来，手拿开了。

“你好像也开始把这个当成好习惯了，真烦人。”哈利说道，有些烦躁。

“你没有做噩梦。”汤姆危险地重复了一次，“人做梦或者噩梦的时候处于睡眠的第五阶段，也就是最深度的睡眠，是瘫痪的。这是为了防止睡眠者对自己梦到的东西进行反应。不管你是不是奇迹男孩，都不会违反这个规律。而且你做噩梦的时候会说梦话，但你看见东西的时候动静很大，翻来覆去，打倒东西，好像有人在折磨你一样。”汤姆顿了顿，紧紧地盯着他，“所以，你看到了什么？”

“你知道，”哈利慢慢地说道，移开目光，“这意味着你看我睡觉……变态。”

“ ** **英雄**** 。”汤姆警告道。

哈利叹了口气，用自由的那只手揉了揉头发。事情超出了他的计划。

“食死徒会议。”他编造道，“他们搞砸了什么，他很不高兴，折磨他们。我也在那。”

汤姆微微皱眉，他的左手被松开了。小蛇安抚地嘶了几声，重新变回新月形的印记。

“你还好吗？”汤姆问道，观察着他，“如果你需要的话，我有止痛药，你知道的……后续反应。”

哈利几乎露出微笑，然而心里也同时升起难以解释的愧疚，他在当着对方的面撒谎呢……但汤姆对此无能为力，他不能每次有小问题都跑去找他，而且，这是他和伏地魔之间的问题。

“止痛药也在家暴发起者套装里吗？”他问道。

汤姆露出假笑，但没有回答，只是抬起眉毛，重复自己的问题。

“我没事，”哈利柔声说道，感到奇妙的感动，“谢谢。”

汤姆没好气地挥了挥手。

“如果我没有折磨你，其他人也不行。”他冷冷地说道。

“我感受到了你的爱。”哈利哼了一声。汤姆微微笑了。

他听见楼下传来开礼物的欢呼声，汤姆歪了歪头。

“你想现在要你的礼物，还是等会儿？”过了一会儿，小黑魔王问道。

哈利眨了眨眼，觉得自己一定听错了。

“你给我准备了一个圣诞礼物？”他问道，汤姆露出‘这么明显还要问吗’的表情，但他看上去也有点不舒服，汤姆居然会表现出来的不舒服。

“这是习俗，是不是？你给我准备了一个。”

“对，啊，但是——”哈利的声音小了下去，一种温暖的感觉填在心里。他没有想到汤姆会给他回礼。

对……汤姆和伏地魔是完全不同的，他会一直坚持这点……尽管从被折磨到被赠送礼物这个变化让他有点反应困难。

汤姆从他身边走开，从暖气片旁边的柜子里取出一个很大的硬纸盒子。

这没有任何耀眼的节日包装，上面还有洞，是一条蛇？

他从汤姆那里接过礼物。汤姆的表情难以解读，眼睛深处似乎有一丝紧张。

哈利对他微笑，小小的一个微笑，然后好奇地打开盖子。

他看清那是什么的时候，心脏都停了。

一只老鼠。

他立刻看向汤姆的眼睛，对方完全在享受他的反应。

“这，这是小矮星彼得？”他不敢置信地问道，心里为自己的结巴觉得有点尴尬。

“对。”汤姆直白地说道，“随你处置。杀了他，折磨他，把他送去审讯然后解放你的教父……”

哈利低头看着那只害怕的灰老鼠，然后抬头看着汤姆。

“我该把你的沉默当成‘喜欢’还是……？”

“我…… ** **谢谢**** 。”哈利轻语道，突然失去了组织语言的细胞。

他可以让小天狼星自由了。他可以拥有真正的家庭了。真正的家庭……这就是汤姆给他的礼物。

他小心地把盒子放下，相信汤姆已经做好了让这个叛徒无法逃脱的措施。

汤姆小心地看了他一会儿，然后潇洒地耸了耸肩。

“圣诞快乐，哈利。”

“圣诞快乐，汤姆。”

汤姆不是伏地魔。

还有希望。他会坚守这份希望。

但他还是不期望夜晚来临。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻到最后我的心里出现了真爱至上的OST
> 
> 圣诞节真好


	84. Chapter 84

第八十四章

他们肩并肩地下楼去看其他人。哈利再次拿起了那个盒子——他必须给小天狼星看！

“你到底怎么抓到这只老鼠的？”哈利问道，憎恶地看着这个叛徒。

“我召唤了他。”汤姆说道，用余光看了他一眼。

“什么？飞来咒？我为什么不试……哦。”哈利感觉自己好笨，“你召唤了他。好。那种召唤……无视我。”

汤姆当然有办法控制黑魔标记，毕竟他才是发明它的那个人。

汤姆看起来很愉快。

“别担心，我不是老无视你嘛。”他高傲地说道。

“你这家伙！”哈利愤怒地叫道。汤姆躲过了恶咒，露出得意的假笑。

“所以……你可以随便进出伏地魔的总部吗？”哈利问道。

汤姆不置可否，只是挑起眉毛。哈利翻了个白眼，推开客厅的门，大家纷纷祝贺他们圣诞快乐。

他觉得这很温馨，火焰在炉子中发出欢快的声音，圣诞树也被装饰得漂亮又可爱。

所有醒着的人都在这里，有一些，像罗恩，就已经在拆礼物了。

“谢谢你送的扫帚！”罗恩嘴巴里全是牛奶软糖，大叫道。“你是我最好的朋友！”

汤姆为对方的礼仪微微皱起鼻子。气氛尴尬地沉默了下来，金银的装饰球上仿佛还倒映着不久前那场指责。

“圣诞快乐，汤姆……哈利，你手上拿着什么？”赫敏问道，很明显想把尴尬扫开，让他们融入进来。

哈利的脸明快起来，眼中闪过一丝阴霾。他倾斜盒子向他们展示里面的东西。

小天狼星僵住了，然后猛地转头看着他们两个，眼睛圆瞪。

“汤姆把他送给我的。”哈利安静地说道，“我觉得我们可以一方便就把他送去审讯。这个星期末？”

场面一时极其寂静。然后小天狼星露出了狂喜的笑容，他肯定没办法更开心了，紧紧地抱着哈利，好像身上突然涌出了无限的力量，这种快乐太有感染力了。

他的教父把汤姆也拉进拥抱之中的时候哈利差点偷笑出来。小天狼星过了一会儿才僵住，往后退了一步，谨慎地拉着这个斯莱特林的手臂。

“放开我。”汤姆声调平平地命令道。

小天狼星吞了口气，放开对方的同时还本能地帮对方弹了弹灰尘。

“抱歉……额，谢谢……我，我不知道说什么。”

“我比较希望你什么都不说。因为你的声音里有种让我讨厌的东西。”汤姆说道。

小天狼星说不出话了，好像不确定汤姆是不是认真的。哈利觉得有可能，不过斯莱特林继承人的唇上有种玩笑的影子，所以就算是真的，他可能也不是完全讨厌。

“所有人都坐下吧，我要开一瓶酒庆祝即将到来的自由。”小天狼星说道，脸上还带着大大的笑容。

“——但现在太早了。”莱姆斯扶着自己的头说道，“就算你很开心，大脚。”

小天狼星撅起了嘴巴，哈利咧嘴笑了。看着这两个剩下的劫道者开玩笑真的很有趣。

“哦，妈的，”弗雷德拍了拍大腿，他的双胞胎兄弟替他把话说完，

“我总想试试早餐喝香槟，你真不是个有趣的家伙，大脚……”

“不过你为什么叫大脚？”他们突然一起问道，盯着小天狼星。

哈利在想他们是不是把大脚和某张地图上的名字联系到了一起。

“你们才不会早餐喝香槟！”韦斯莱夫人突然说话，语气毫无商量的余地，尽管很友爱，她坚定地瞪着小天狼星看他是否敢提出异议。

“下次吧，男孩们。”小天狼星眨眼。他们又接着开了一些礼物，拥抱彼此，发出快乐的尖叫。哈利一直留心着汤姆，后者在注意到他的凝视的时候对他眨眼。

“嘿，汤姆，”小天狼星向小黑魔王抛过一个包裹，后者下意识地接住了它，然后低头观察。他抬头看着小天狼星，后者有些尴尬地微笑着，“这是我和莱姆斯两个人的。除了这个不太清楚你喜欢什么，所以……不知道送你什么好。”

“我没有礼物给你。”汤姆说道。

哈利差点笑出了声，这种尴尬的事情发生得太美妙了，是别人而不是自己尴尬，真是太美妙了。

小天狼星似乎无视了这句话，把哈利的礼物扔给他，那很大，包裹着金色和红色。同时，赫敏打开了他的珠宝，看上去很喜欢，立刻让别人（查理）帮她戴上。

汤姆拆开礼物的样子就像它会咬他，一本书和一盒蜜蜂公爵的巧克力被倒在他的手上。那是一本叫基本魔法理论的书。

“你好像喜欢读书。”莱姆斯尴尬地解释道，“不知道你有没有读过，不过我猜你会感兴趣。”

“谢谢。”汤姆说道，声音难以解读，“没有。我没看过。”

哈利打开了他的，然后抬头看着小天狼星和莱姆斯，他们不知道为什么看起来有些紧张。这是一个冥想盆，还有很多小瓶子，换言之很多的记忆。他们在霍格沃茨的记忆。关于他的父母的记忆。

他们微笑着看着他，看上去有一点悲伤。

礼物时间继续。

真是最好的一个圣诞。

哈利醒来……他一睡着，就回到了那个优雅的房间。门又锁着。

感谢伏地魔。哼。尽管他看起来仍然更像汤姆。这个混蛋就不能让他休息一次吗？

“你怎么做到的？”他乖戾地问道，“用魔咒？”

伏地魔看着他，嘴唇微笑，但视线冷漠。

“哈利……圣诞快乐。”

“让我睡觉。我想睡觉。”

伏地魔的微笑更大了，汤姆的嘴唇竟然也能那么怪诞。

“会有时间的……亲爱的？他叫你‘亲爱的’，对不对？只要你看清事实，我会很高兴满足你的请求的。”

“事实？”哈利谨慎地重复道。

“汤姆.马沃罗.里德尔……我是伏地魔大人。”伏地魔说着，带着一种计算过的耐心。哈利的下巴僵硬了。

“所以呢？你想让我把你当成汤姆，还是把汤姆当成你？”

“我们就是同一个人，所以这个问题相当多余。”伏地魔装作愉快地说道。

哈利咬紧牙齿，转身走向窗户。他在心里检查周围的环境，这次他可以更轻易地甩掉那种梦境般的迷离了，预判，对抗，不给它吞噬他的机会。他其实能做的很少，他甚至没法召唤自己的魔杖。

“我猜我们是在你的脑子里，而不是我的。”哈利冷静地说道，没有往两边看，眼睛慢慢地集中在眼前的景象上。

即使是一个梦，伏地魔的设想肯定也相当全面。

他感觉汤姆……伏地魔……靠近了他，他看着风景，对方的手搭在他的肩膀上……哈利立刻把对方甩掉了，往后退，那个碰触让他的脑子里闪过剧烈的疼痛

伏地魔看着他的成果，脸上是病态的愉悦。

“你看起来相当害怕，考虑到你对年轻的我有多宽容……我必须承认我受伤了……我甚至都有这漂亮的脸了。”

“你知道。”哈利骂道，“总是赞美自己的吸引力，你真的很自恋。”

“哦，那你也觉得我们在审美的角度上很令人愉快了？”伏地魔得意地假笑道。

哈利攥紧了拳头。看在上帝的份上！他好想杀点什么。某个人。这个房间里的怪兽。

“我们可以直接跳到你折磨我然后我醒来的部分吗？”他冷冷地问道。任何事都比和这个……复制品，假货，冒名顶替汤姆的混蛋待在一起要好。

“这么渴望痛苦，哈利？”伏地魔发出啧啧的声音。“哦，你可能真的有受虐狂的倾向……”

“你的模仿真是低劣。”哈利骂道，“算了吧，我无论什么时候都能把你和汤姆，我的汤姆区别开来！”

伏地魔发出了讥笑。

“你的汤姆？”他重复道，无情地笑着，“哦这真甜蜜，你真是可爱，是不是？学会尊重历史吧，他对你的信心可远比不上你对他的。你对他来说什么也不是……哦，可能是个玩具？一个有趣的小宠物？我承认这个昵称比亲爱的更好……可以，你可以做一个宠物。”

哈利几乎要咆哮出来了，他一直控制着自己的脾气，眼中迸射着愤怒的火焰。

紫杉木的魔杖伸了出来，慵懒地指向他。但哈利拒绝紧张，或害怕得逃跑。

“知道吗，小宠物，玩具坏了就不再有趣了……钻心剜骨。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家有没有注意到查理真是女孩们都喜欢的好姐妹！想看查理和女孩们坐在房间里开茶话会互相编辫子一起上街买衣服之类的……  
> （韦斯莱一家这么多个男孩没有姐妹真是难以置信！）
> 
> 这一章，的哥奶昔又按捺不住秋名山车神的灵魂飙上了机场高速。这次是lvhp，嗯……我保证半小时从市区到机场。还是和上次一样不喜勿入！保护好自己！祝大家有个美好的一天~  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797847


	85. Chapter 85

第八十五章

很快就到回霍格沃茨的时候了。

小矮星彼得的审讯会在一月初，过完新年之后。因为巫师协会和黑白两方私交甚密，这场审讯受到了很多阻力。

这是无法避免的……触及利益相关的事总是非常敏感。

至少他们无法抵认小天狼星没有杀这只老鼠。

小天狼星……他的教父让他坐下来好好聊聊他隐瞒噩梦的事情。这对他的健康有害，他知道。他没法选择不坐下来，他也知道，家长啊……其实他心里大部分时间在庆幸小天狼星还不知道他在霍格沃茨遇到的那些事。

……在他的成长经历里，关心他的成人大多数都是不称职的，至少，不能算在好的方面称职。

他还是为了不弄糟小天狼星的心情频频点头。

黑发的劫道者现在开始对能给予他自由的调查过程中可能出现的差错过度紧张了。

哈利还是很开心能回到霍格沃茨，假期之后他觉得和朋友们又再次亲近了起来。他还收获了一篮子新的破事，什么挂坠啊，伏地魔好像没事做一样每天晚上骚扰他的新爱好啊……

这不只是痛苦的问题，每天醒来……待在汤姆身边都更加困难。伏地魔把一切都藏在那张脸下，让哈利一看到汤姆的脸就想起被折磨的感觉。

他希望汤姆注意不到，尽管斯莱特林继承人肯定注意到了……他已经给哈利很多怀疑的眼神了，哈利只能自称是食死徒的原因，他可怜的大脑才遭到虐待。

不过除此之外，他很开心，尤其是因为回到霍格沃茨。这个假期并不完全愉快，因为韦斯莱先生的死笼罩着整个房子，但……还不错。

他和莱姆斯和小天狼星一起看了一些记忆，他爸爸为了妈妈做出的那些滑稽事情笑得他快要死过去了。

看到其中的一些事情时，他都不确定他们到底怎么会在一起，不过他知道这是有后验证据的。

他看到他父母的婚礼，因为战争，规模很小，但是超棒，他能感受到溢出记忆的愉快和幸福。莉莉穿着飘垂的白色裙子，看上去美丽而无忧无虑，小天狼星制造了好笑的一幕，他疯狂拍打詹姆的脸，因为后者害怕自己会把誓言说错，紧张到差点吐出来。

他很高兴更了解他们，他知道他们对待他肯定是和对待朋友不一样的，但还是很高兴。

他们走进休息室的时候，其他斯莱特林翘首以待。泽维，阿布拉萨斯，兰斯彻奇和阿费德立刻就走过来了。

“汤姆——你回来了！”兰斯彻奇好夸张啊，“我有个礼物给你……快来，我要给你，我觉得你会喜欢的——”

“你们圣诞节过得好吗？”阿费德问。

“德拉科邀请我们去参加宅邸的新年派对……你们想去吗？我可以去吗？”阿布拉萨斯问道。

他们还说到一个实验出错了，汤姆撇下了嘴角，哈利听到解离的手指的时候忍不住问了起来。

“手指？”他不敢置信地问道，声音被夹杂在一片噪音之中，盯着汤姆。“我不在的时候你都在搞什么？——最好不要是人的！”

汤姆否认地摆了摆手。

“摄魂怪的。”他说道，好像这就没有任何问题了，“我在测试……别管了。”

小黑魔王对阿费德露出了冰冷的表情（是他提到这件事的）布莱克继承人脸色发白，不敢再说话了，看着……达芙妮.格林华斯？

哈利注意到接下来就没有人再提关于手指和实验的事了。

汤姆的统治是很奇怪的。

只有汤姆最初的人员……亲信圈的人在说话，但他们会谈到所有斯莱特林的问题。哈利想起九岁的时候在麻瓜历史课上学到的关于资本和宫廷的信息，差不多就那样吧。

汤姆的系统是很难动摇的，虽然争夺他的注意的人最后都只能接触到代理。泽维，阿布拉萨斯，阿费德或者兰斯彻奇。

哈利从来就不想管食死徒的政治，走向德拉科和现在的斯莱特林，躲避这种等级森严的感觉。

泽维在他走过的时候自然地拉住了他的手臂，把他拉近了一会儿。

“你还好吗……？我听说韦斯莱家的事了。”普林斯继承人轻语道。哈利挤出微笑。

“嗯，我很好……谢谢你的书。”

泽维观察了他一会儿。

“不用谢，”他安静地说道，露出短暂的笑容，再次放开他，“很高兴你回来了……汤姆无聊的时候简直让人发疯。”

哈利笑了，继续走向房间的一角。他停在桌子前面，现在的斯莱特林都抬头看着他。

“圣诞过的好吗？”他们没有说话，他问道。

“还行。”德拉科说，似乎不想理会他交谈的欲望。

“你呢？”帕金森对他露出甜甜的微笑，在他坐下的时候把一只手放在他的腿上，“圣诞过得好吗？你知道，我有个礼物给你。”

德拉科和诺特的下巴都僵硬了起来，他不知道为什么。

“呃……谢……谢你。”他说道，自然地把腿移开了一点，布莱斯.扎比尼看上去觉得有点好笑。

“你为什么来和我们说话？”过了一会儿，德拉科不耐烦地说道，“你和里德尔情侣吵架了？”

“我们不是——”哈利很烦躁，然后放弃解释了，只是绝望地摇了摇头。“不，我和汤姆没有吵架。怎么了？你为什么希望我不和你们说话？”

“我不知道。”德拉科谨慎地说道，“里德尔会把我们的头咬下来？以免你不知道，提醒一下，他不喜欢我……都是因为你。”

“瞎说，”潘西愉快地说道，“我肯定汤姆不在意，而且我也不介意和哈利讲话，只要他喜欢，就可以和我们讲话。”

“帕金森，你作业写完了吗？”诺特叫道。哈利开始觉得困惑了，但没有表现出来。

他好像稀里糊涂地走进了一个正在进行的和自己有关的斯莱特林权利风暴。

他在心里争辩了一会自己该说什么，其实他比自己恪守格兰芬多本性的神经愿意承认的更适应这个情况。除了汤姆，他不喜欢命令别人做这做那，汤姆的情况是他需要被命令一下，因为那家伙的骄傲膨胀到走不进门……但潘西.帕金森，他不喜欢她，她的微笑太像调情了，真的很烦人……但什么都不做会被视为软弱的表现。同辈压力啊。妈呀。

“作业……”他轻声说道，“斯内普给我们布置了一篇非洲树蛇在魔药中的作用的论文，是不是？你们都写完了吗？”

他们谨慎地看着他，最后诺特耸了耸肩。

“早就写完了，魔药要第一个做，要调查的东西太多了。”他们谈论了一下课业，对话顺畅地进行了下去，哈利在内心宽慰地叹了口气。

他真的不明白汤姆为什么在引导谈话上会获得那么多的乐趣，这好累。

“我觉得里德尔想让你过去。”扎比尼在对话的间隙对他说道，“他在看着你。”

“他就这样。”哈利说道，但还是回过了头。汤姆对他挑起了眉毛，脑袋微微侧向他们占着的最中间的沙发。哈利在想原先的斯莱特林被赶出自己的位置是怎样的心情。

他看回现在的斯莱特林，他们的脸上含蓄地表达着对他和汤姆的交流的好奇。

“你不过去吗？”德拉科不安地问道。哈利为小……不是小，今天的马尔福腔调中的慌张微微皱起了眉。

“萨拉查，他真的把你们都吓死了，是不是？”

“真能说。”扎比尼露出假笑。哈利不自觉对他拉下了脸。德拉科不安地扭动，但没有说什么。

其他斯莱特林都安静得奇怪。

“好吧……他真的那么恐怖吗？我是说，当然，他不是很……亲切，他会有脾气，但他不……反正我不怕他。”哈利慢慢地说道。

“那，”德拉科嘟囔，“是因为他喜欢你。”

“而且黑魔王想杀你呢，对比起来很多事就不可怕了。”扎比尼平静地补充。哈利眨了眨眼。

汤姆在他离开的时候到底做了什么？他叹气。

“我……不在的时候，他都做了什么？”他问道。他们只是看着他。

“告诉我。我不会告诉他。”

“告诉谁什么？”一个声音在他背后问道。

哈利把头搭到椅背上，看到一张熟悉的颠倒的脸，带着些许愉悦的表情观察着他。当然是汤姆。

“告诉兰斯彻奇我本来准备给他狗饼干。”他说。

“你没有给？”汤姆问道，听起来很失望，“你真讨厌。”

“有你的折磨他就不需要我的了。”哈利说道，看了兰斯彻奇一眼，后者在飞快地移开视线。

他怎么一开始没有注意到兰斯彻奇喜欢汤姆？他肯定是把这都当做舔狗行为的一部分了。

“但他的表情会很有趣。”汤姆反驳道，笑得像个鲨鱼。

“混蛋虐待狂。”哈利评价道。汤姆调整了一下想象中的帽檐，像是接受了他的赞美。他在他们旁边的一张椅子上坐下。

哈利注意到现在的斯莱特林都变得非常紧张，一动不动，但还是都微微倾向了汤姆，就像被磁铁吸引一样。

过去的斯莱特林，还有其他很多斯莱特林都看着他们……注意力跟着汤姆。

“我没有打扰你们吧？”汤姆突然问道，微笑着，好像他会因此觉得拘谨一样。

有时哈利觉得汤姆那个“最具戏剧性登场时机”探测机有个“最不佳插话时机”探测功能。

那天晚上哈利走进宿舍，发现多了一张床。

“这是我们斯莱特林集体的礼物——”阿费德拉长音调说道，“我们和斯内普请愿了。”

“然后他同意了？”哈利问道，不敢相信斯内普会做任何有利于他的事。

“他似乎觉得你通常和我睡在一张床上很令人烦心。”泽维无辜地说道，“我可不知道为什么……但他的脸绿得很厉害，真是有趣。”

哈利被逗笑了，哼了一声。

“他现在还找你去关禁闭吗？”他突然想起来，问道。泽维的假笑加深了，没有回话。

哈利笑了起来，走向那张床去放他的东西。这是张传统的四角床，但和其他人的银绿色不一样，他的床帘是银色和金色的。他回头看着他们，挑起眉毛，不明白他们为什么愿意表示他的狮子本性。

他想起手臂上的小蛇，也是同样的颜色。

“颜色是汤姆提议的。”阿布拉萨斯说着，看了斯莱特林继承人一眼，“我们当然不可能反对，做梦也不可能。”哈利露出假笑。

“但我让这个金色看起来绿了一点。”阿布拉萨斯补充道。

“很漂亮。”哈利赞美，过去的马尔福微笑了起来。

“不用谢。”

哈利坐了下来，有种古怪的在家的感觉。他感觉自己真的很爱这些斯莱特林。

目前来说，回家真好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 泽维真可爱，斯莱特林们真可爱


	86. Chapter 86

第八十六章

“哈利！”

一双手激烈地摇晃着他，让他从梦境中跌回现实。

他睁开眼，感觉尖叫从自己的喉咙中消失，但疼痛还萦绕在骨子里面，该死的伏地魔。

他立刻伸出了魔杖，准备抵抗压在自己身上的黑魔王，但太慢了，他的魔杖被从手中打开。

“放松，是我——哈利 ** **——**** ”

他的大脑一片模糊，然后看到压在自己身上的那双眼睛。

汤姆。哦。汤姆，不是伏地魔了。他醒了。日。

他让自己的抵抗软了下来，然后颤抖着将自己撑起。他的视野慢慢清晰了，还是抑制不住颤抖。

是汤姆。不是伏地魔。是汤姆。

“抱歉，”他吸了一口气，把头发从脸上抹开，看了一眼周围，其他斯莱特林都醒来了，厌烦，顺从，遗憾，毋庸置疑的同情……搅和在一起像浓重湿润的水彩。

他看回汤姆，发现对方的眼睛紧紧地盯着自己。他忍住立刻看向旁边的冲动，轻轻咳嗽了两声，尴尬地揉揉头发，想要咧嘴一笑。

“呃，我，你知道，我现在想继续睡了……可能会先读会书……你该回你床上去了。”

然而汤姆把他拉了起来，表情不容置疑，他把他拖向休息室。哈利皱起了眉，“呃，汤姆——”

“我们要谈谈。”对方的语气很危险，把他往沙发的方向推。哈利的肌肉因为刚才钻心剜骨的影响绷了起来。

“你才刚回来……你确定不想去睡觉——”

“坐。”汤姆的声音像是咆哮，他把他按在一个扶手椅上，然后身体前倾，散发着威胁的气场。

哈利摆出一个希望看起来很无辜的表情。汤姆脸上的阴暗一点也没有减少。

“所以……”斯莱特林继承人拉长了调子，“又有食死徒会议了，我猜？”

“他们搞砸了很多好事啊。”哈利漫不经心地说道，迎合了汤姆审视的视线一会儿，以证明自己的“可信”，然后又转过了头，因为汤姆看起来很像要摄神取念他，或者做一些一样不公平的事情。

“ ** **你以为我是傻子吗？**** ”汤姆在他的耳边威胁。哈利的回答根本不需要思考，他露出假笑，饶有兴致地盯着炉火。

“我不觉得你想我回答这个问题，”他顿了顿，感觉汤姆的视线快烧穿他的皮肤，“现在，如果你包涵一下的话，我要去睡觉了。”

哈利想站起来，他其实快恐惧到眼前一黑了，但汤姆没有动，让他们之间的距离变得很小，很小。哈利吞了口气，把他推开，他知道自己必须在事情变得更糟之前脱离这个局面。

把他的骨头都捏到一起的力度抓住了他的手腕，粗暴地把他扯了回来。他愤怒地看着对方，眼中燃烧着火焰，心脏在胸口中狂跳。

汤姆不能知道伏地魔的事，他不能让他知道……这……尤其是站在他们现在的关系立场上，他不想他知道……而且……如果他只当他是一只宠物呢？——会吗？思绪全部乱在他的脑子里。

“你真是个奇迹，黄金男孩。”汤姆柔软地说道，语气中有一种威胁，“你可以看到食死徒的会议，还有他们的失败，哪怕最近根本没有这样的事实发生。”汤姆的样子非常平静，哦，真的糟了。

“我可能是个先知。”他活泼地狡辩。

“你可能是当着我的面撒谎。”汤姆冷冷地点破。

哈利重重地叹了口气，看向地板。

“我们就……回去睡觉，好吗？没事的，我可以处理。”

“处理什么？”汤姆质问，哈利没有回答，汤姆将他的下巴用力地抬了起来，手指捏在他的喉咙上，不会让他受伤，但足够威胁。

“你的大脑封闭术学的还不是很好，哈利，如果你不想说，我可以直接读你。”

“或者，”哈利轻快地说道，“你可以假装自己明白人类的情感，然后在我不想和你分享的时候放手。”

汤姆的手微微抓紧了，但哈利没有退缩，他现在已经习惯每晚的疼痛了。

“我已经试过一个星期了。期望你对我会有足够的信任，会主动和我说。”汤姆安静地说道，哈利僵硬了起来，一个星期？“怎么？”汤姆嘲讽地微笑，“你真的觉得我会因为你摆出开心的样子，编出一个合理的背景，乖乖地告诉我你以为我想知道的事情就不去深究？你以为我不会在乎？啊，哈利，啧啧。”

“这又不是你的事——”哈利开口。

“你真是完美的骗子，甜心。”汤姆打断，观察着他。过了一会儿，他松开了他的下巴，但是没有移动，“但你不如我。永远不如我。你太人性了。”

“我不是这个意思，”哈利喃喃，“只是……这是我的事，我的问题，是我必须对抗，你不用被牵涉进来。”

“是伏地魔。”汤姆说，“他是你能看到的唯一一个人。这当然是我的事，我的问题，而且这比起和你，和我更加相关。所以，开始讲，不然我摄神取念。”

哈利开口了，因为，到了这种地步，编造言语比编造记忆更加容易。

十分钟过去。汤姆很沉默，太沉默了，面无表情地看着他。

然后他突然站了起来，离开坐着的那张沙发，魔杖挥舞，把睡衣变成袍子，哈利睁大了眼睛。

“你要去哪？”他抓住斯莱特林继承人的手臂问道。

“去给那个混蛋一个痛苦到他下个月都不能待在自己脑子里的脑震荡，这样他就不会想到别人的脑子里去了。”汤姆愉快地说道。

“这就是我不想告诉你的原因，”哈利叫道，把对方从门边扯回来，“你别管。”

“让你继续被拖到他的脑子里折磨？”汤姆的语气很微妙，表情却十分强硬。

“你又做不了什么。”哈利绝望地说道，“已经没有互斥反应了，不管你做什么，只要我没有学会在睡觉的时候封闭大脑，他就会把我拽过去。”

“那我去不去找他对你来说应该都没有差别。”

“ ** **汤姆！**** ”

汤姆的视线落在哈利紧紧抓在自己手臂的手上，然后看向他的脸，表情难以解读，但比刚才柔和了一些。

“你不让我知道这件事的真实理由是什么，哈利？”

“我谁都不想让知道，别当是针对你，”哈利松了手，说道。

“但这就是针对我。”汤姆反驳，紧紧地盯着他，似乎愿意暂时克制他的好奇心，乖乖地站着，“你忘了我知道伏地魔是怎么想的……某种程度上……这就是我的事。他不会因为无聊就去扰乱你的神经，不管你觉得我们的动机是怎么样的，他不会浪费时间。”

哈利很努力不去注意他说的“我们”，翻了个白眼。

“你想干嘛就干嘛吧。”他最后说道，感觉自己在心里狠狠地把破罐子摔到了地上，“我要去睡了。”

“他在折磨你的时候说话了吗？”汤姆盯着他的后背，他的声音让他……哈利颤抖着，再次转身。

休息室太安静了，太熟悉了，他不想在这里进行这场对话。他感觉已经抓不住自己精神的平衡了，不只是因为这场漫长而痛苦的对话，或者精神衰竭的感觉……他的精神永远被这么消耗。

“他不会再做什么别的事了……你们俩都这样。”哈利说道，汤姆抱起手臂，慢慢地靠近他。

“还都爱思维游戏。”他慢悠悠地说道，“他说了什么？”

“无关紧要的事。”哈利摇了摇头。

“ ** **对我来说有紧要。**** ”汤姆用蛇语说道，声音中第一次有愤怒的痕迹。

“听着，”哈利觉得自己的脾气已经在崩溃的边缘了，“你没有权利要求知道我生活中的每一件事，你已经差不多知道我整个人生的故事了，但你和我说过任何你自己的事吗？信任是一条双向的路。”

汤姆眨了眨眼，哈利抓住这个机会跑回了房间，和其他人待在一起对他来说相对安全。

他感觉这场对话还没有完，很糟，但是它现在完了。


	87. Chapter 87

第八十七章

早餐的时候汤姆不在，哈利醒来的时候他就已经不在床边了。

哈利有点不安，他不知道对方在前晚的对话之后还有没有继续睡觉，或者干脆就是……去“处理事情”了。

他都不敢说自己对后面这个真实明显的可能性有什么感觉。

通常，如果汤姆有些什么事情不在斯莱特林的桌子时，哈利都会和罗恩赫敏坐在一块儿，但他现在坐进了德拉科（在阿布拉萨斯旁边）和布莱斯.扎比尼中间。德拉科看着他，脸上带着含蓄的警觉。

“你在干什么？”他费劲地吞下一口炒蛋，小声问道，来自过去的斯莱特林都在看着他们，好吧，如果要数的话，这样的还有礼堂里的大多数人。罗恩一副“什么鬼！”的表情，哎呀。

“你想给我们惹麻烦吗？”德拉科问道。

哈利把手臂交叠起来，喝了一口咖啡，然后低声开口。

“昨天汤姆过来之前你本来打算说什么？”他问道。

扎比尼的喉咙深处发出一声噪音，听上去既滑稽又局促。

“萨拉查，你真是锲而不舍。”意大利人嘟囔。哈利只是挑起一边眉毛，执拗地看着他们。

“布莱斯……”诺特紧张地警告。扎比尼谨慎地注视着他。

“没什么好说的，对吧，扎比尼？”德拉科说道，哈利皱起眉头。

“‘没什么’是‘很多’的代名词吗？你们看起来都快尿裤子了。”

“我不会再去挡里德尔的路了。”德拉科大声而直白地说道。

阿布拉萨斯给出了一个赞同的轻微点头，德拉科虚弱地笑了一下。哈利对这个年长的马尔福眯起眼睛，后者严肃地正视了他一会儿，然后移开视线。

他开始有点受不了所有人都逃避他的问题的感觉了。

他也开始有点理解汤姆想知道什么的时候为什么更倾向直接把别人的脑子撕开了。他都这么想了，真是太不好了。

所以斯莱特林就没有人可以告诉他到底在发生什么了吗？他低头凝视咖啡，陷入沉思。

“你第一节课是防御？”一个声音问道。

他抬头，过了一会儿才意识到那是在问自己。潘西.帕金森。吓了他一跳，她想干什么？

她对他露出微笑，显然觉得自己这样很漂亮。漂亮。她是想和他调情吗？或许她需要什么，或者想从他这里得到什么。可以。正好。

“啊，嗯，是。”他对她回以微笑，尽管嘴唇有些疼。

德拉科眯起了眼睛，扎比尼的注意力突然集中多了。

“他当然是，”诺特不耐烦地打断道，“他才和我们一起上课五年呢，你蠢不蠢？”

“我只是在开启一场对话。”帕金森不屑地说道，看着哈利，似乎希望他开口支持自己。

哈利在很努力地维持羞涩而友好的笑容。

“好吧，可能我一定得陪你走到课室，看看这样你能不能记住我的脸。”他主动说道，心里在抗拒地撇嘴。

他很肯定自己能在这段时间内让她开口。帕金森微妙地挤了挤脸，可能是想表现得矜持，哈利不想知道。

“哈利。”泽维开口，看上去再也听不下去了。哈利装作像有什么奇怪的理由不情愿移开视线一般，看向普林斯的继承人。

“泽维？”他微微转向对方，泽维看上去本来想说什么，但视线自然地凝在了哈利肩膀上的某个地方。

哈利不需要回头就知道汤姆在靠近，没办法更肯定。过了几秒，斯莱特林继承人就坐在了常坐的座位，把一碗粥拉向自己，就像不是在上课前十分钟才突然进来一样。

兰斯彻奇立刻开始挑事。

“你知道哈利和帕金森的事情吗，汤姆？”他好随意不做作地笑了起来，“他们似乎隔着桌子擦出了火花啊。”

哈利看见德拉科的脸色苍白了，好像要在椅子上昏倒过去，潘西一开始还看上去得意洋洋的样子，汤姆的视线扫过那几个人，然后落在他的脸上。

“这样吗？”他听上去在漫不经心地回答兰斯彻奇，视线却没有移动。

哈利对这个持续的审视挑起眉毛，汤姆微微歪头，然后移开了目光，转而和阿费德说话。

德拉科像个泄了气的气球一样瘪了下来。

麦格在中午下课后把他留了下来，语气一贯地干练严厉，却又微妙地夹杂着怜悯的理解。

“从明天开始，你每天晚上都要接受禁闭……但校长今天晚上也希望见到你，密码是酸棒糖。”她说道。

好吧，因为和汤姆溜出去喝醉被关禁闭。发生的事情太多，他都快忘了。

“我禁闭的内容是什么？”他语调淡漠地问道，绷紧嘴巴，自己也不确定是因为抗拒或是别的什么。

“你会和斯内普教授一起处理魔药原料。”

棒极了。

他不确定自己会不会说什么尖酸的话，所以干脆点了点头，沉默地转身。

他还没有机会和帕金森谈话，因为所有人都老是黏在他身边，让他连去想怎么破解汤姆帝国这个庞大的网络的时间都没有。

当然，他也完全清楚这错综复杂的蜘蛛网络是怎么操作的，他也有像被尸罗接近的佛罗多一样困在里面的时间……然后他来了一场狠狠的捣乱。

汤姆是不会理解他在成功有效的捣乱中付出的时间和心血是多么伟大的……管它呢，重点是，如果他需要信息，他知道该去扯哪一条线，他知道哪些联系弹指可破，哪些坚不可摧。潘西是一个薄弱点，因为他已经拥有她想要的的东西了，虽然还不知道她突然对他感兴趣的原因，但哈利可以对此加以利用。

潘西没有出现，哈利以为她很明显暗示了会等自己，但在那儿的是汤姆。

斯莱特林继承人靠在教室外的墙上，准备去吃午餐的麦格看见他，这一次，露出了明显的不快。

“里德尔先生，”她冷漠地打了招呼，移开视线，擦肩而过。

“米勒娃。”汤姆对着她的背影歪头，眼中露着冷酷和取笑的闪光。麦格的步子加快，直到从他的视线中消失。

汤姆的视线回到他身上，观察了几秒，勾手，一副哈利应该跟着他离开的样子，颐指气使。那是礼堂的反方向，哈利觉得是要去厨房。

他在内心挣扎了一会儿，然后跟了上去。

他不是很高兴现在他越来越难选择从汤姆身边走开的事实。

“亲爱的哈利波特！先生！”多比在他们进去的时候发出欢快的尖叫，但是在看到斯莱特林继承人时又静默了下来。在其他小精灵都卑躬屈膝的时候，它僵直的后背让哈利觉得有点好笑。

汤姆看着多比，像是还没有决定对它怎么看。好嘛，多比的着装选择是很热情大胆……汤姆思忖的眼神从来就不给他什么好感觉。

他们在有求必应屋坐下，屋顶是开阔的天空，壁炉在旁边温暖地燃烧。汤姆做了一些调整，把四周的墙壁变成了阳光照耀的草地。

这有点奇怪，在乡间出现地板，壁炉（因为是魔法所以没有连接任何东西）还有沙发……这些元素的碰撞有些激烈，但还不错。汤姆好像要求了房间模拟出比枯燥无味的灰蒙更适合这风景的天气，明媚，宁静。

哈利忍不住开始生疑了，尽管这自由开阔的氛围也让他不知不觉卸下了一些心防。

他不觉得这些墙壁有真正连接野外，但魔法让这里看起来非常开阔，他爱魔法。

“你选择待在这里，而不是去巩固自己帝国的平稳运行，有什么特别的理由吗？”哈利最后打破了沉默，希望斯莱特林继承人不要从昨晚停止的地方再度开始，“你今天早上去哪了来着？”

汤姆的脑袋猛地转向他，好像刚从沉思中抽神。

“去给伏地魔脑震荡。”汤姆毫无感情地说道，哈利翻了个白眼。

“好吧，别告诉我了。”

说真的，他真的都没办法觉得惊讶了。汤姆沉默不语，他看了对方一眼，眨了眨眼睛。

“等一下——你是说真的——？”哈利叫道，汤姆没说什么，喝了一大口南瓜汁，慵懒地往后靠在自己的手掌上。

“你装饰房间的选择和平时不一样。”哈利试图继续，“太光明了，什么阴暗的东西都没有……除了家具。我会觉得你在模仿原始人。”没有回话，汤姆只是笑了一下，“我说法式的那种。”哈利继续在搞笑路上努力前进。

汤姆对此挑起了眉毛，向他扔过一只苹果，哈利不由自主地接住，不知道这是不是汤姆让他闭嘴的一种方式。

“我觉得你会喜欢。”小黑魔王只是这么说道。

哈利决定暂时放弃，靠到自己的手肘上，谨慎地观察了这个苹果一会儿，然后在谨慎地咬上去时咬到了一张笑容可掬的大脸。汤姆！他真的一时冲动想把苹果转过去让它对着汤姆说你好！啊！

至少这逗到他了，他感觉自己被看着，抬起头来。汤姆的视线从他脸上转到那张苹果脸上，哈利耸了耸肩，装作自然的样子把那张脸啃掉。好吧，他感觉可内疚了。

汤姆假笑着摇了摇头，然后表情又变得严肃深沉。

哈利忍住自己对此作出反应的反射，尽量放松，再咬了一口苹果，然后滑下去，躺在沙发上盯着魔法创造的天空。

汤姆在他身边反而坐得更直了，一只手臂搭在膝盖上。

“你知道你比其他人对我了解的都多，对吧？”他问道。哈利眨了眨眼睛，他只允许自己这样反应，不能再多了。他没想到这个发展。

“我可以对你对我的生平了解说一样的话。”他小心翼翼地回道。“所以，这没什么意义。”

汤姆沉默了，好像那双审视的眼睛还能更进一步灼穿哈利的皮肤一样，专注地凝视着他。

“那……这让你困扰吗？”汤姆问道，哈利不能自制地看了过去。

“换位思考一下。”他说道。“想想待在一个对你无所不知但你却除了公众信息以外对他几乎毫无了解的人身边是怎么回事。”

哈利很意外，汤姆轻轻地笑了。

“哦，你是说像一个知道你的名字，而且莫名其妙地仇恨你的神秘的转校生不知道从哪里出现突然掉到你身边，然后否认认识你……这样的体验？”

哈利拉长了脸。

“对，不过我觉得我在处理自己的好奇心方面更加礼貌和耐心，因为我没有把吐真剂灌下你的喉咙。”哈利意有所指地说道。

汤姆得意地笑了，优雅地耸耸肩膀。

“我想看你试试。”他说道，不过看起来没那么鼓励。“我不习惯和别人分享我的生活。”过了一会儿之后，他说道，听起来几乎是迟疑的。

“我也不。”哈利说道，“但你没有给我要不要去信任你的选择。”

汤姆对此投过尖锐的目光，也沉到沙发里面。

“这么有趣是你自己的错。”他说。哈利嗤之以鼻。

“你知道，我本来想不引人注意的。”

“然后呢？你觉得结果怎么样？”汤姆问道，不过眼神暗示着他在问的其实是另一个问题，一个更深入，更私人的问题。哈利露出假笑。

“好吧，尽管经过了诸多不愉快的插曲，我最后和这个完全的混蛋成为了朋友，真的……你该看看他，傲慢骄傲得让人无法置信……我要生病了。”

“听起来是个迷人的角色。”汤姆否认道，露出难以解读的表情，但哈利还是看出了他觉得好笑。

“我觉得他也有一些有趣的时刻……在他没有忙着当混蛋完全体的时候。”

汤姆的嘴角微微弯了起来，不过没有回答，安静了一会儿。

“在我小的时候……完全意识到我的魔法天赋之前，四岁还是五岁的时候，我觉得……我以后想做一个飞行员。”

哈利眨了眨眼，然后转过脸去看着对方，被迷住了。

“你是说在黑魔王征途之前？”他确认道。

“对……那在我七岁之前还没出现。”

他过了一会儿才发现汤姆在用黑魔王征途这个词取笑他，他立刻把苹果核砸向了对方。过了一会儿，哈利侧头。

“但你看上去好像不是很喜欢高处……我是说，”他立刻解释道，“我从来没有见你飞过扫帚。”

“我不喜欢依靠别人或者别的物品来保证我的安全。”汤姆说道。

“那你还想靠飞机来谋生？”

“我以前想。”汤姆纠正道，“那已经过了很久了。”

“为什么？”哈利问道，观察着对方，简直不敢相信汤姆真的在谈论他自己，这不算很多……但这是一个开始，他希望如此。“除了你想当黑魔王了……”

汤姆看了他一会儿，目光平静。

“孤儿院的一些麻瓜小孩把我从悬崖上推了下去，想看看怪胎会不会飞。”

这些词语被表达的太随意了，哈利过了好一会才明白，才明白汤姆眼中突然的阴翳，他吞了口气。

“嗯，我想那的确会让你讨厌高处。”他轻柔地说道，汤姆继续看了他一会儿，好像在搜寻着什么，但哈利不确定。“我很抱歉。”哈利安静地说道，但并不是同情。

汤姆突然得意地笑了起来，太突然了，让哈利害怕。

“别。我让他们都付出了代价。”


	88. Chapter 88

第八十八章

一天课程的结束让他想起自己晚饭之后要去面对邓布利多，以后还要找借口解释自己为什么老是不在休息室来安抚那些躁动的敌意。

虽然他现在晚上也经常不在休息室，他在有求必应屋，但那是和汤姆一起。糟了，他要因为见邓布利多错过今晚的训练了……但这是为了战争应该付出的牺牲，是不是？至少起码他当做是了。

不管怎样，他同意了要去，而且如果这些“课程”纯粹是浪费时间的话，他总还是可以脱身的。他坐在休息室里，一只眼留意着时间，等着七点。

从格兰芬多出去见校长是没什么问题的。

但在斯莱特林……好吧，邓布利多在这里不是很受欢迎。他再次看了眼手表。

“你在等什么吗？”一个声音问道，帕金森。

哈利眨了眨眼，不敢承认自己有多惊讶，因为她竟然主动过来找他，这还是所有过去的斯莱特林，汤姆——全都在休息室里的时候。没有一个现在的斯莱特林会做这种事，他们只在被传召的时候才敢靠近。

他感觉到阿布拉萨斯，泽维，阿费德和兰斯彻奇立刻对斯莱特林继承人投以微妙的视线，哈利不想去看汤姆现在的表情，他不关心。

“我等会有些事要去处理。”他说道。她点了点头，把一撮黑发拨到耳后。

“我能帮你什么吗？”她问道。

“呃，不太行。不过谢谢你，说不定下次吧。”他希望他的微笑看上去很真挚。

“哦，你们两个真是可爱。”汤姆突然慵懒而干巴巴地说道，空气中充满了紧张的气息，哈利不太确定为什么。

“哦，嗯——”潘西脸红了，看着哈利，似乎想寻求帮助。

“当然，”汤姆挥了挥手，“我敢说如果你不是想利用他，而他不是想利用你在我背后获取信息的话，这就更浪漫了——不过顺带一提，甜心，我觉得这很荒谬可笑，你现在已经放弃想知道什么的时候直接去问的正常路径了。”

这个精于心计的人说这种话都不觉得奇怪吗？

“我想说，”汤姆继续道，残忍地微笑着，“你起码可以找一个漂亮的……这么饥渴吗？我为你难过，哈利。”

帕金森的嘴张张合合，看上去快哭了。日。

哈利感觉糟透了。他是打算利用她获得信息，但这不意味着他愿意看到她被羞辱，尽管他不喜欢她。除了对伏地魔，乌姆里奇，小矮星彼得，他不希望汤姆对任何人用那尖锐的毒舌。好吧，第一个对象可能有点奇怪。

其他斯莱特林都极力将目光放在那个沉默的女孩以外的对象上。帕金森的下巴收紧，嘴唇难以发现地颤抖着。

“里德尔……”哈利发出警告。

“哈利。”汤姆无辜地对他微笑，然后用一种冰冷而戏谑的眼神审视帕金森，“你浪费我呼吸的空气了，离开。”

女孩一言不发地冲进了宿舍，颤抖得厉害。

但没有人去安抚她。

哈利皱起眉头。该死的英雄情结。他立刻站了起来，想跟上去，但是一只手在他经过的时候紧紧地抓住了他。

“你要去处理什么？”汤姆问道，好像先前和帕金森的对话完全没有发生过一样。

哈利过了一会儿才意识到他在问什么。

“和你无关。”他简短地说道，试图把自己的手腕挣脱出来，再忍一会儿他们可能就要掏魔杖杠上了。

哈利感觉整个休息室都在看着他们，突然意识到他和汤姆繁多的争执几乎都是私下的。至少那些相对严肃，高于争吵但又没有到其中一个人真实的生气了的场合都是这样。虽然不是从来没有过，但他们真的很少在有观众的场合争斗。

“放手。”他冷冰冰地命令道。

“ ** **她只是一个女孩，而且还不是很有用的那种。没必要这样**** 。”汤姆说道，“ ** **你让人看着呢**** 。”

哈利都不想换成蛇佬腔了。满足这个混蛋的意图让谈话私了？不。

“我在让人看着？”他语气微妙地重复了一遍，“去你妈的汤姆，你什么毛病？她又没有做什么——她不是抱着背叛你的意图接近我的！”

汤姆平静地观察了他一会儿。愤怒的那种平静。

“你又英雄情结了？”

哈利的魔力在迸溅，汤姆仿佛被烫伤一样松开了手。他看着对方，愤怒逐渐消退，只是感到谨慎和疲惫。

去他妈的汤姆和他狗屁的情绪波动，他之前还好好的！在有求必应屋他们还好好地交谈着，妈的——好吧，如果汤姆真的因为哈利跑去给伏地魔脑震荡，那在他过度的保护欲范畴内，现在的汤姆里德尔真的是表现良好了。

哈利感觉自己的负面情绪在因为汤姆露骨的权力游戏和控制欲急速升起。

他知道这是有原因的，汤姆选择现在在这里和他摆谱是有理由的，但他现在太累，太……他不知道怎么解释，他没有力气去探索汤姆扭曲的神经的小小角落了。

“你想知道我要去干什么吗？”他突然甜甜地问道，汤姆嘴角虚伪的笑容僵住了。“和邓布利多约会，光明一边的事。没指望你会理解。”

如果说之前房间里的气氛已经很僵硬了，现在是沉重，恐怖。

哈利转头准备去找帕金森，手又被定住了。为什么——哦，他让汤姆这样的，他想要更好的解释，黑魔王嘛，他需要在公众面前进行权力的展示。

如果不使哈利臣服，他就会丢掉脸面。汤姆是不会愿意为任何人丢弃自己的脸面的。即使为了他也不会。但哈利现在没有时间应付这个。

他的后背因为汤姆停在他的背后自然地僵硬，但他没有转身，只是抓紧了魔杖，时刻准备反应。

“光明那边的事？”斯莱特林继承人带着一种令人恶寒的愉快问道，“愿闻其详？”

“这比上一件事更不关你事。”哈利说。

手指缠绕在他的头发里，将他的头转回去，哈利不得不为了防止脖子被扭断或者至少很不舒服跟着他调整姿势。他的魔杖立刻指向了汤姆，这个动作是双向的。彼此的威胁近在咫尺。

“这是那个老东西和你说的‘课程’。”对，邓布利多是当着汤姆的面说的来着？那没法否认了，汤姆也没有用问句。

兰斯彻奇古怪地扭动着。

“我要迟到了。”哈利暗示道。

他可以看见汤姆的眼中翻动的思绪，他在模拟策略和损益，如何中止现在的僵局，阻止哈利去会面……他可能可以做到，因为那个该死的印记（哈利真的需要把这个加入除了时间线，多重宇宙以外他还应该关心的问题调查清单里去了）。

他坦然地正视对方的眼睛，沉默地表达他不会喜欢自己放纵控制狂本性引发的结果的观点。

问题是，汤姆会愿意不索要双倍的回报就为他做出妥协吗？

从他们第一次见面开始，这个答案就是，绝不。

整个斯莱特林似乎都屏住了呼吸。

“ ** **别期望这变成一个常规，你会拒绝这些课程。**** ”

这居高临下的感觉立刻让哈利愤怒了起来，但他保持着表面的平静，只是侧了侧头，露出同意的样子，实际上不置可否。

手上的控制消失了，他立刻后退了一步，检查时间——还有五分钟到七点。

他明天再去找帕金森。

他走到邓布利多的办公室前，大脑混乱。

他已经离开汤姆了，这总是让他更容易思考一些，他现在拒绝分析这是为什么……他忙着立即罗列汤姆的行为背后可能的动机。

汤姆是个混蛋，虐待狂，精神变态……但他也是个谨慎选择自己的言辞和行为的思维迅敏的天才，如果他有时间的话。

所以，是什么让汤姆觉得自己必须确认权力？脆弱感。

汤姆总是在感到脆弱或觉得不安的时候失控……所以，到底发生了什么让汤姆感到脆弱？

好吧，他可能和伏地魔有什么照面了？哈利知道这是会给人造成精神创伤的一件事。但还有一件事，汤姆在开始和他袒露自己的内心世界，像他自己说的那样，这是他从未对任何人做过的一件事。

好吧，这就理得通了。尤其是在承认赫敏的“汤姆在友好的行为之后通常会更加恶劣，像是为了弥补自己可以像别人一样感受和关心而赎罪一样。”的假设之后。

如果是这样，这种阶段终究会过去的……汤姆会变得更好。

“好”的汤姆（呃，汤姆自己定义的那种“好”）正在渐渐盖过完全是个混蛋的汤姆。他们两个人在格里莫广场独处的时候，汤姆已经变得“好”很多了……哦……这是不是也是一个影响因素？

私下的汤姆，公开的汤姆。

公开的汤姆有要维护的名声，他不会容忍别人有挑战他的空间。妈的，他好困惑。

他有的时候真的希望汤姆可以简单点。但是他觉得他们之间就没有简单的东西……如果好好看看他们的悲剧，就会发现相互缠绕的一切都是那么扭曲。（说说而已，他不想看。）

他敲开了门。

老人和寻常一样坐在办公桌后，手指交叠在下巴底下。

桌面上放着一只冥想盆。


	89. Chapter 89

第八十九章

泽维专注地盯着地面，害怕吸引汤姆的注意。

不管哈利和汤姆怎么争吵，不管他们怎么互相引诱挑衅，几乎每天都在争夺控制权……但他们真的几乎不会在别人面前争斗。

或许是因为出名的压力，哈利真的很努力让自己的私生活属于自己。所以会在公共场合和汤姆闹翻，哈利一定气得超乎寻常。不仅仅是生气，而且焦虑，疲惫，汤姆肯定碰到了哈利自己都不清楚是怎么回事的一根不能碰的神经。

汤姆……汤姆对哈利已经出奇的宽容了。当然，现在没有反应并不代表他不会做出回应。汤姆也倾向和哈利私下解决问题。他们一向如此，如果他们之间的事情是可以公开的，早就闹大了。

总是这样，哈利挑战汤姆，汤姆证明自己的统治，哈利的爆使他重获自治……如此往复直到他们彻底将问题说透。

如果有用的话他真想给他们请一个能处理非婚姻事务的婚内纠纷咨询师。但没有用的，首先他们两个都不会愿意去信赖心理医生之类的治疗师，然后他们因为这个提议把他的脑袋剁下来，而且，没有任何一位咨询师可以长期忍受他们这种相当扭曲复杂的关系，尽管这肯定会是他们见过的最有趣的案例，但这两个人还是相当吓人的。处理他们的磕磕绊绊肯定会让人头疼死的。

但……他们就是很般配。他无法否认。他们两个就该在一起。说起来怪怪的，汤姆和哈利完全是天生一对。

这还是没有阻止他低着头不敢介入他们的争吵。

他好不容易抬起眼，汤姆在继续写自己的文章，哈利一走他的注意力就回到了论文上，看上去毫不在意的样子，实际不然。

那双眼睛，冰霜般的紫罗兰仿佛诉说着严冬的肃杀，冷得好像可以对周围的一切施以摄魂怪的亲吻。

他轻轻吞了口气，再次把视线移开，他不敢盯得太久。就像看着太阳一样，虽然遥远，看上去只是明亮美丽，但是那看不见的热度还是会将人灼伤。这是个适合听说和感慨的故事，而不是直接去看的……

德拉科吞了口气，惶恐至极地看着他的祖父，希望对方会给他一些安慰，或者示意他该怎么做。

但他没有看他，水银色的眼中没有任何情感，只关心里德尔的情绪微小的变化。德拉科心痛了，但他一点也不怪阿布拉萨斯。

把视线从房间里最危险的人身上移开哪怕一秒都是愚蠢至极的，斯莱特林继承人杀人用得着一秒吗？

但里德尔看上去完全很放松，所以他不知道过去的亲戚们为什么都那么僵硬……他只看得出的确有一种危险的气场在闪耀，就像一个没有警告的定时炸弹，让人不安。

他真的不知道哈利——波特是怎么冒着这样的危险去挑逗他的。好吧，可能是愚蠢加上倔强反叛还有对自己的道德心的信仰，但这不是重点，重点是里德尔不是你该惹的人。

“汤姆，”一个声音圆滑地开口，这次德拉科都明确感到了紧张，好了你赶紧闭嘴啊兰斯彻奇。

这个人在斯莱特林的影响力随着他在里德尔那里的失宠不断下降，这也让他更加着急去抓住过去的恩宠，结果是导致里德尔对他越发的厌恶。

当然，兰斯彻奇虽然看起来那副样子，但还是个有能力的人，所以里德尔偶尔还会对他有些“兴趣”，尤其是波特不在的时候。但那是波特不在的时候，一切又回到他们的日常，冲突，嘲讽，他们被提醒应守的秩序，另一场思维游戏。

兰斯彻奇似乎没有注意到这一点，或许他注意到了，但他的反应是去仇恨波特。波特在的时候，兰斯彻奇几乎都得不到斯莱特林继承人的一个眼神，但塞古纳斯如果觉得他可以趁现在重获喜爱，那他完全就是在消磨自己的幸运了，斯莱特林们集体把视线集中在自己的主人以外的东西上一定是有原因的。嗯，里德尔是看起来很平静，但他祖父的谨慎让他犹豫。

里德尔抬眼看着兰斯彻奇，但没有回答。兰斯彻奇可能觉得这是个好兆头，表现得更加露骨。

“别管波特了，他就是个不懂得尊敬人的废物。你不该受他的影响……他不值得你的时间。”

里德尔微微歪头，表情难以解读。

“我猜你觉得自己更值得我的时间，塞古纳斯？”

兰斯彻奇几乎兴奋得颤抖起来，德拉科感到一种熟悉的嫉妒。现在，如果你拥有斯莱特林继承人更多的喜爱，那你在斯莱特林就有更多的发言权，更多的追随者。因为能吸引里德尔的注意意味着你有可能把自己的追随者也带入这个圈子之中，圈子再扩散下去，附庸吸引附庸，这就是这个帝国的组织。

兰斯彻奇还是比他亲近里德尔，尽管他在今天的斯莱特林（除了波特，那小子怎么算）中应该是最接近的，因为他有来自祖父的影响和记忆球之后波特对他的算是好感的关注。里德尔不怎么喜欢他，有的时候他会因为那种怒视瑟瑟发抖，但里德尔的注意还是给他带来了好处，因为那就意味着他有地位。

“我全身心地恭敬您，对。”兰斯彻奇说道，眼中流转着得意而惶恐的闪光。

里德尔笑了，但那只是嘴唇的运动，他把书合起，放在腿上，注意更加集中地观察对方，兰斯彻奇似乎兴奋得快死去了。

“全身心的恭敬……”里德尔似乎在思考什么。

德拉科扫了四周一眼，阿布拉萨斯看上去无动于衷，但指节因为紧张握得发白，马尔福家的皮肤本来就够白了。泽维.普林斯就像石像一样僵硬，用过度专注于手中的论文的表情掩饰真实的反应，布莱克的不屑表现在了脸上，他的眉头皱得就像想把兰斯彻奇杀掉。

德拉科感觉心里紧张极了，他的胃很不舒服，他不知道兰斯彻奇为什么还不受影响，还在靠近，好像想把一只手安慰地放在斯莱特林继承人的肩上。

他太想走了，手指按在大腿上几乎就要痉挛。

下一秒，兰斯彻奇开始挣扎，里德尔的手指握在他的咽喉上，如常的冷酷无情，捏紧。

“你僭越了，塞古纳斯。”里德尔嘲讽地发出责备的声音。

“我——我不能——”兰斯彻奇的手在空中挥舞，像是想抓取空气一样，他的眼睛凸了出来，嘴唇变成缺氧的蓝色。

“呼吸？”里德尔冷漠地说完，“但你仍然没有闭嘴。啊，这种程度的缺氧或许可以促进你的脑部功能发展。”

里德尔这样又持续了几秒，就这么冷冷地看着，他那修长的手指有看不出来的力气。最后他终于放开了手，兰斯彻奇难堪地爬在他的脚边，喘息着，视线模糊，浑身颤抖。

“去找帕金森，塞古纳斯。那个可怜的女孩看上去需要陪伴。”里德尔冷淡地命令道。

德拉科不知道兰斯彻奇获得的是自由，还是相反……

他觉得如果哈利在这，这一幕绝对不会是这样的情景。

“教授，”哈利问候道，悄悄地寻找能够暗示“课程”的内容的东西。看上去没有教授决斗的场地。

“晚上好，哈利——请坐，来点柠檬雪宝？”哈利摇了摇头，害怕自己一开口就是难听的话，“我原先有一套计划，”邓布利多开口，温顺的笑容短暂地消失了片刻，“但由于局势的变化，我必须做一些调整。”

“这些课程到底具体包括什么……先生？”哈利问道，感觉抑制不住自己的好奇心。他谨慎地看着冥想盆。“我们要用到这个？”

“你不喜欢回忆吗？”邓布利多微微笑了，“我个人觉得这是非常有用的东西。”

哈利没有说话，他的反应已经很明显了。他恨透了记忆，失忆和找回记忆都让他讨厌。

“别担心，”邓布利多愉快地说道，他没发现哈利真实的情绪，“这一次你和我一起进去，而且难得的是，我们是经过允许的。”

“我们要进入谁的记忆？”他问，“关于什么的回忆？”

邓布利多只是挥了挥手，示意他走进那个碗里。他看了校长几秒，伸脚，然后被吸入黑暗之中。过了几秒，他落到了过去的喧闹的伦敦街头。

哇，两个邓布利多，一个银发和一个红发，一左一右，还有这……过于华丽的紫红色天鹅绒西服……

“衣服不错。”哈利干巴巴地说道，邓布利多咯咯地笑了，跟着记忆中的自己走去。

不久他们就到了一栋讨厌的建筑。孤儿院，被高高的围栏围住，像监狱一样。哈利突然有种很讨厌的感觉，这难道是……？

“下午好，我约好了要见科尔夫人，她是这里的主管？”

这是。汤姆的孤儿院。妈的。

他愤怒地看着现在的邓布利多。

“不。”他直接说道，“让我从这段记忆里出去。这不对。”

邓布利多有些惊讶地看着他。

“我以为你想帮助光明这一方？”校长质问道。哈利握紧拳头，无视着在他们周围旋转的记忆。

“汤姆的私生活和帮助光明有什么关系？”他叫道，“这甚至轮不到你来告诉我。如果你想做什么，教我怎么用魔鬼火焰或者给我买一管蛇怪的毒液。”

邓布利多平静地看着他。

“这是为了更大的利益，相信我。”

“相信你？”哈利嗤之以鼻，挑起眉毛，“我没那么傻。”

那双蓝色的眼中闪过受伤的神情，但转瞬即逝，场景因为年轻的邓布利多走开变得模糊，然后变成一间旧办公室，可能是在孤儿院内部。

那里有一个神情疲惫的瘦削女人，看上去与其说是不善，不如说非常紧张。哈利愤怒地吸了口气。

“我想从这里出去——你不能逼我看！我不看！”

年长的邓布利多只是看着场景在他们眼前变换，哈利别无选择，只能在心里发誓以后永远也不会再踏入邓布利多的冥想盆。

“——你能告诉我汤姆.里德尔的故事吗？他是在这家孤儿院里出生的？”年轻的邓布利多问道，哈利咬紧了牙。

“对。”科尔夫人肯定道，给自己倒了一些看上去像琴酒的东西，视线变得冰冷，“我记得很清楚，因为我自己当时就在那里。很冷的新年前夜，下着雪。真是糟糕的夜晚，然后那个女孩，比当时的我大不了多少，蹒跚在门口的台阶上。她不是第一个。”科尔的鼻子皱了起来，“我们把她接了进来，不到一个小时她就生了，然后下一个小时她就死了。”

天哪。科尔夫人喝了一口酒，点头，就像在说一个稀有的八卦，而不是一个小男孩的妈妈。

“她在死之前有说什么吗？”邓布利多问道，“比如，关于那个男孩的父亲的事？”

“哦，她有。”科尔夫人说道。哈利看着年长的邓布利多，后者的眼中迸发着光芒。

“这有什么意义？”他冷冷地问道，“如果你想让我因为他的虚伪愤怒，我早就知道汤姆是混血了。我们有你不知道的交往。”

邓布利多示意他继续听，但似乎没那么有耐心了。哈利哼了一声，但他被吸引了注意。

“他让别的孩子害怕。”

“你是说他欺负别人？”

“我觉得肯定是这样。”科尔皱眉，“但很难抓到他，有些事故……相当下流的事故……”

哦，谜团解开。他再次转向邓布利多。

“你想让我看他以前是多邪恶的男孩？他无可救药？”哈利愤怒地问道，“但我知道，那些小孩是自找的，你不知道这是什么样的感觉——你的童年可能过得很好，小孩子是很残酷的。”

“——但就算如此，它也不能把自己吊起来啊，不是吗？”

“他喜欢虐待动物。”年长的邓布利多安静地说道，“这里说的是一只兔子，很明显是精神变态的早期征兆。”

“我已经知道他精神变态了。”哈利顽固的说道，尽管兔子的事的确令他心里恶心。

比利.史德是欺负汤姆的其中之一吗？

“你再试试。”他冰冷地说道。

“——艾米.班森和丹尼.毕肖普在那之后就不正常了，我们只知道他们最后和汤姆.里德尔一起进了一个洞穴。他说他们只是在里面探险，但肯定发生了什么……”

之后的记忆也没有更好的东西。

他们终于出来，哈利已经气得冒烟了，没有等邓布利多说话就跑出了房间。

去他的课程，如果是反汤姆运动，他不要参加。

当然，他知道汤姆小时候是个讨厌的小孩，他长大了也没好多少，但是，那个科尔夫人根本就没有提到其他孩子伤害汤姆的事，还有，邓布利多，哦，那真是教孩子接触魔法最好的启蒙方式，用自己的力量恐吓他们，让他们清楚自己要踏进的可不是一个战场。

“波特先生——”邓布利多在他身后喊道，听起来有些不耐烦，他无视了。

这让他感觉不对。他是想了解汤姆，还有汤姆的过去，但他不想从任何汤姆以外的人身上知道这些事！除了他，没有人有资格决定他是否有权利或者是否应该知道这些事情。

而且，如果汤姆知道他和邓布利多一起到他的过去里游玩，他们之间的信任会完全土崩瓦解。他不想这样。或许“哈利.波特”这个身份可以让一切正名化，可……可汤姆是他的朋友。他不能像那样背弃他的信任。

好吧，他也在通过帕金森进行调查，可那不一样，那是他们之间的事，这，这是其他的人……

这完全就是错误。

梅林，他的脑子乱成一团。

他回到休息室，身心俱疲，目光被壁炉前的人影吸引。

除了汤姆还会是谁？斯莱特林继承人似乎在等他。他在门口站了一会儿，叹了口气，走过去，坐在沙发的另一段上。他不知道为什么，别的位置明明也有空，但他就像习惯了一样。

“光明一方的事好玩吗？”汤姆平静地问道。

“不怎么。”哈利直白地回答，汤姆对待帕金森那种不必要的残忍还让他觉得有点烦躁。对方的脸上闪过假笑，冲他眨了眨眼睛。

“黑暗这边更好玩，你会喜欢的。我保证。”

“我记住了。”哈利还是忍不住笑了，他看着汤姆沉思，对方挑起眉毛。“你看起来平静得奇怪，我刚才在你的追随者面前吼你了。”他愉快地说道。

“我的自制力无懈可击。”汤姆说道，声音听起来有些阴暗，“如果我肢解了你，可能早上我就会后悔了。”

“我在想我是不是该因为你只是‘可能’后悔感到生气。”哈利干巴巴地说。

汤姆得意地假笑，但这一次不那么友善，有一些尖锐。他们沉默了片刻。

“所以，老东西想干什么？”

哈利张开口，然后侧着头皱眉。

“你拿什么引诱我回答？”他的语气介乎于玩笑和谨慎之间。

“好家伙。”汤姆评价道，眼中闪耀着一分威胁，还有一点其他的东西。愉快？喜爱？梅林才知道那是什么。“别人会以为这会让你不齿。”

“你以前也老是威胁我。”哈利不适地耸了耸肩，“你还真的掰断过我的手指。”

“别人更加会期待你现在就开始逃跑了。”

哈利吞了口气，但没有移开视线。

“这是提示？”他问道，“我累了，不想猜太多。”

让他惊讶的是，汤姆笑了起来。

“不，这不是提示……只是我在想办法把你解开。”汤姆轻声说道。

哈利马上想到了伏地魔。

“所以你不打算处理这件事？”他问道，然后突然明白了。汤姆视线尖锐地看着他。啊，糟了。“这可不好……”他尝试了一下，然后突然站起，“我要去睡觉。”

“哈利——”

“晚安，汤姆。”

不……他这不是逃跑。

他明天会去找潘西。

他疲惫地坐上了自己的床，知道汤姆会来把他抓出去继续谈话。但他现在也搞不懂这一切。

他不加多想地把那个挂坠魂器握在手中，让那光滑的金属在掌心给他带来安慰。

他真的平静了下来。汤姆帮他把所有的幻视都屏蔽了吗？这一次是真的？还是只有一个月？

他闭上了眼睛，锁链缠住他的手指。

明天……明天他就会寻找答案。


	90. Chapter 90

第九十章

哈利让帕金森吃了一会儿早餐之后把她拉到了一边，无视自己背后烧灼的视线。

起码现在，他们得拥有一点自由的时间。

她不肯看他，脸颊尴尬得红了，眼睛向下。哈利叹了口气，坐在窗边，看着庭院。

“昨天的事我很抱歉。”他安静地开口，让她微微抬起了头，“我也代表汤姆向你道歉，不然你大概很难听到那个家伙说这样的话，不管他错得有多离谱，那个混蛋总是那样。”

他高兴地看到潘西的嘴唇因为最后一句话微微弯起。

“不过说回来，”他继续道，“你不用关心他说的话……他是个虐待狂，他喜欢让人痛苦。”

她抬起了眼，眼中是和前几天那种矫揉造作的姿态不同的真正的害羞。

“但他说的没错。”她喃喃道，“我不是很漂亮，所以我才……”她吞了口气，“你会想和我约会吗？”

哦不，他不知道怎么……处理这种……女孩子的东西。

“呃，”他无助地开口，“可能吧，在另一种情况下。”可能不。

“像是我像格林华斯或者那个姓张的女孩一样漂亮的情况。”潘西苦涩地笑了，哈利皱起眉头，他要杀了汤姆，这个乱说话的精神变态！

“不，”他直白地说到，“另一种情况是指我不用对付一个想杀了我和与我亲近的人的黑魔王的情况。我们真正的相互关心的情况……我是说，呃，你好像，并不是喜欢我？”他迟疑地问道，“这太突然了。所以，你为什么，呃……”

“挑逗你？”她干巴巴地说完，但因为他的尴尬露出了觉得有趣的神情，“还是试着利用你？”

“就像那样。”哈利说道。她严肃地看着他。

“你对斯莱特林的等级运作了解多少？”她问道。

“可能不太够。”哈利坦然地承认。

“好吧，让你简单地了解，离斯莱特林的主人越近，获得更多的喜爱的人，在剩下的斯莱特林中就有越大的影响力。也就是上位者。还有其他一些因素，不过我现在先按下不提。”

“所以你想接近我，然后接近汤姆？”哈利不知道自己是否该感觉受到了侮辱，“为什么不试试阿布拉萨斯或者泽维？”

“里德尔不会伤害那些和你亲近的人。”帕金森说道，“你在斯莱特林的地位仅次于他……在舆论支持你的时候，在整个学校里可能是第一。”

哈利的鼻子皱了起来。

“那你怎么会是第一个这么做的人？”他突然问道。

“因为你的风险很大。”她说，“首先，你完全不在意我们的系统，所以跟着你没有保障，然后里德尔对你的占有欲太过强了，如果你不出手干预，他可能会除掉任何试着接近你的人。你知道，这种反应对你坚持你们不是情侣关系的说法很不支持。”

“他没有——”哈利开口。

“想占有你？”帕金森挑起眉毛，“他有。”

“他也不是我的爱人。”哈利有些烦躁地补充。潘西不买账地摆了摆手，好像这和正事并没有半毛钱的关系。其实有，如果人们以为他们在约会，他们就会不听他的辩解就把他们当成情侣。

哈利咬住了嘴唇。

“你好像对此没有什么所谓。”他觉得有些刻意。

“说实话，我没有什么可输。”她微微扬起了下巴，“我需要你……的保护。你像个讨厌的格兰芬多，但又有斯莱特林的脑子。”

“保护你？”哈利问道，心里翻滚着焦虑，然后摇了摇头，现在不行，“如果我保护你，这对我来说又有什么好处？”

她看着他，好像快要笑出来的古怪样子。

“你还真露骨啊。”

“这是狮子的骄傲。”哈利假笑道。

“可你是在蛇窟？”她回嘴，然后态度变得非常业务，尽管眼中仍然有脆弱的神情，“如果其他人嘲笑我，你要为我出头……时不时单独找我出去谈话，但我们不需要假装是在约会。作为回报……”她吸了一口气，“我会告诉你里德尔的人隐瞒的，其他人都不会向你解释的事。里德尔似乎觉得你想要得到什么信息。”

哈利观察了她一会儿，再次被斯莱特林那种严苛又感性的政治游戏诡异到。

但……这不就是他们一开始想要的那种互利条件吗，他们都在斯莱特林的主场玩过那么多精湛的伪装和调情了。

“可以。”他同意道，然后看了眼手表。“上魔药课了。”他觉得这句话有些多余。

潘西点了点头，看上去有点紧张，他的同情心又发作了。

“走吧，我们可以一起去。呃……潘西？我很抱歉汤姆那么混蛋，你不丑，你只是……”像哈巴狗。“不像洋娃娃一样，你有你的漂亮。”

她露出了灿烂的笑容，哈利觉得她看起来更像女孩了，漂亮的那种。

他感觉汤姆的眼睛整节课都黏在他的背后，但他装作不知道。

斯内普也在看他，所以他打算逃跑的时候被魔药大师留堂了，真的一点也不奇怪。

他叹了口气，走向讲台，斯内普在翻一沓三年级的作业。

红墨水写的大大的D勾起了哈利的痛苦回忆，“多令人惊讶，蜘蛛都能比你写得好。再多读点书。触须叶不能用其他有毒触须植物的根部代替。”

斯内普开口，他抬起头。

“你以后不用找我关禁闭了，波特。七点钟去校长办公室。”

哈利差点跌掉下巴，但他强忍做出面无表情的样子。

“不好意思……呃，教授？”他仓促地加上敬称，“你是在暗示我以后要去找邓布利多关禁闭吗？”

“说‘邓布利多教授’，波特。”斯内普还是一向看他不顺眼的样子，但语气中没有威胁，让他怀疑，“我不会对你这种愚蠢的男孩暗示任何事，接下来他就会接管你的禁闭，七点钟去他那里报道。”

真是不敢置信。

“不。”他拒绝，“你可以把我的禁闭时间延长两倍，让费里奇派我去禁林里面找八眼巨蛛的蛋，但是我不和邓布利多教授关禁闭。”

斯内普阴暗地看着他，抿起嘴唇。

“七点。校长办公室。”这个油腻的混蛋重复了一遍，“现在，离开我的教室。我已经忍耐了你的存在一个小时了。”

哈利侧头，然后转身就走，把门大力地摔上，表达自己的愤怒。

这个不要脸的男人！这次他骂的居然不是斯内普，而是邓布利多。他不去。他们不能让他关一整年的禁闭，而且如果那个老人在场，他一秒也不会去。

他想要更大的利益，但哈利现在不觉得他能为此奉献什么，他还要关心自己的生活和岌岌可危的心理健康，有些人可能会为此觉得很惊讶，呵。

一只手突然伸出来把他拉住，他才意识到自己在愤怒中完全忽视了汤姆的存在。斯莱特林继承人挑起眉毛。

“今天过得不顺，甜心？”

“汤姆。”他问候了一声，试图平复心情，让自己听起来比较平静而不是暴躁。“算是吧。抱歉，如果我刚才有无视你，我没看到。”

“好像这就比无视我更好一些。”汤姆干巴巴地说道，眼睛专注地观察着他，“斯内普教授想要什么？”

“告诉我禁闭的计划变更。”哈利的声音压紧，又一次愤怒起来。

“你为什么要关禁闭？”汤姆皱着眉问道。

“因为我和你出去喝醉了。”他愤怒地皱眉，“你为什么不用关禁闭？”

“因为在这个时代的记录中我已经毕业了，所以校规对我的约束不像对你那么大，只要不惹太大的麻烦，我来去自由。我们都是。”

“这不公平！”哈利嘟囔。汤姆露出得意的笑，嘲弄地拍了拍他的肩膀。

“我看到你早上和帕金森一起离开了。”过了一会儿，他说道。哈利忍住翻白眼的冲动，继续走开。

“对。我们相处愉快。谁知道放扫帚的柜子那边是那么可爱。”他嘲讽地说道。

汤姆露出了威胁的眼神。他回以明亮的笑容。

他又把他拉住了，离他准备见罗恩和赫敏的庭院只有几米。哈利抱起手臂，等着汤姆开始。

让他惊讶，有一会儿，小黑魔王什么都没做，只是在观察他，然后才压低声音开口。

“你小心点，黄金男孩。如果你想按我的系统来玩，我比你掌握得更好。”

哈利忍不住又开始想汤姆对他的人际交往到底了解了多少了，他突然有一种被害妄想，汤姆会不会也有一个“潘西”？他摇了摇头。

“你不反对？瞧瞧你在休息室里对帕金森做的都什么事啊。”

汤姆毫不在意地耸了耸肩，眼中亮起一分邪恶。

“其实，我不觉得你能弄出什么东西……但我喜欢看你做无用功的样子。”

这可真让他安心。

快要七点的时候，哈利看上去非常紧张，随着时间推移，那份压力越来越明显……七点半，八点，八点半……说实话，他并不明白是为什么。

不过，如果阿布拉萨斯愿意对自己诚实的话（他通常就是这样，他只是不喜欢对别人诚实），关于哈利，他有很多不理解的事，第一件就是他和他的主人变化的关系。

他们两个各自都是有趣的奇观，互动起来更是如此，但他的研究总是得不出答案。

他们看到的只有表面的情绪和动作，实际上，那是命运的纺轮中猩红和白银，黄金与翡翠的丝线，精美得没有人能参透。

太复杂了，他们能看到的只有零散的片段，但又在内心的深处无比精妙地扣响一根希冀的弦……

汤姆的眼睛总在看那个比他年幼一点的家伙，思忖着，从不过久停留，但足够令人警觉，让人全身心注意到他的凝视。哈利也是一样，那种侵略性的观察。大多数时候他们都各自窥视，但当那种视线碰在一起的时候，那就像闪电的相汇，比起言语的交流更加激烈，也更加戒备。

不管是汤姆还是哈利，你都不会觉得他们会依赖什么。但谈到他们两个，你就会想到“相互依存”这样的关系。或者说，最贴切的形容，那就是毒液一般致命而令人上瘾的关系。

他们完全痴迷于彼此，他们的情绪由于另一个人的情绪而变化，当他们在一起的时候其他人就不复存在，他们无法被分开，他们总是操纵彼此又争夺着控制。

这真的很不健康，但……他们看起来很快乐，他觉得要是强行疏离或拆散他们两个，一定会造成心理上巨大的伤害。

阿布拉萨斯是少数几个就近观察着哈利不断看向门口的动作的人之一（他知道他的主人也是），门口打开的时候，哈利的肌肉紧绷了起来。

这让人着迷，他知道汤姆也是这么想的，他发现后者的视线不再短暂地停留，而是直接停驻，观察，就像沉迷于研究一个谜题，或者困难的公式。

但阿不思.邓布利多走进他们的休息室还是令他震惊，他身后跟着他们的院长，这让所有人都安静了下来。

他注意到泽维不高兴地转了转身子，躲开魔药大师的视线。萨拉查，他很高兴他的亲戚是德拉科，而不是地窖里的蝙蝠。如果不表现得那么尴尬，那个小子还是不错的孩子。

哈利的头抬了起来，校长向他走近，汤姆的魔力开始迸溅。

他和他的孙子交换了一个眼神，无声地暗示他不要轻举乱动，不要吸引注意。孩子是好孩子，但不够谨慎。他要肩负的东西可太多了……

“你可能以为自己比规则更大，波特先生。”邓布利多冷淡地说道，“当教职工的一员安排你参加禁闭，你就必须出席。”

哈利的背戒备地微微靠后了一些，但汤姆看起来好像随时都会发起攻击。

“可能吧。”哈利同样冷淡地回答，“如果你安排的是传统的禁闭而不是某些我不想参加的会议，我会去的，教授。”

“学生不能选择惩罚，这就是惩罚的意义。”

“校长不能滥用职权，这让你该死的正义感变得没有意义！”哈利叫道，“给我禁闭，我很高兴。但别指望我和你……还有，别违反校规好吗，教授？我觉得监督学生关禁闭不是校长的责任，何况是因为和朋友出去喝醉了这种小事。”

哈利笑了，但毫无温度。

“你不会想被指责不公正的。”

邓布利多扫视了沉默的休息室一眼，蓝色的眼睛审视着每一个人。

“出来吧，波特先生，这里不是谈这件事的地方。”邓布利多简短地命令道。哈利没有动，愤愤地看着校长。

“我觉得我待在这里就好，谢谢。”他礼貌得令人害怕，那根本不像他自己。

“我没有问你的意见。”邓布利多说道。

哈利坐得更靠里了，反叛地翻着自己的包。校长往前了一步，斯内普在原地扭动了一下，像是要往前走，但最后也没有动。

“那好吧，波特先生。”邓布利多突然笑了，让哈利谨慎地抬起了头，“如果你想在这里谈论学校规则，那我们就谈。我们有很多规则，其中一条是学生应该停留在自己的休息室里面……分院帽把你放在了格兰芬多，我记得是这样？”

“也把他放在了斯莱特林，我记得是这样。”汤姆冷冷地开口，这是他说的第一句话，“所以他也有同样的权利待在这里。”

“哦，可我不想被指责对学生有不公的对待。”邓布利多愉快地说道，“只允许波特先生转院听起来很不公平。所以，我们必须让他回到最初被分配的学院。”

哈利的嘴唇气得都白了，拳头攥紧，汤姆的眼中也满是仇恨和不屑。

“但你在这么久之后才做出这样的决定？为什么？看到你这样怪异的行事风格的人一定会怀疑你根本的动机。”汤姆流利地反击道。

邓布利多眯起了眼睛。

“亲爱的孩子，学校的规矩和校长的判断轮不到学生来质疑。”他愉快地说道。哦。

“对一个学生来说或许如此。”过了一会儿，汤姆柔软而吓人的声音响起，“但我是斯莱特林的继承人，他是格兰芬多的继承人，所以这根本就是我们的特权。他被分进了斯莱特林，我欢迎他留在我的庭院，只要他愿意。”

“我以为你支持学院之间友好的联合，教授？”哈利无辜地加上。

邓布利多看了他们两个一会儿，沉默得令人害怕。然后像来的时候一样飞快地走了。哈利肉眼可见的松懈了下来，神情古怪地看着门口。

汤姆的视线回到哈利身上，这一次不需要伪装没有在看他了。

休息室中的沉默仍然在蔓延。

哈利的视线落到斯莱特林继承人身上，显然是察觉到了那紧迫的烧灼的视线。即使是阿布拉萨斯这样的马尔福在那种压力之下都会紧张，但哈利只是耸了耸肩，尽管看上去有些不舒服。

“你不会想知道的。”他嘟囔道。

“哦，”汤姆危险地回道，“可我觉得我想，亲爱的。”


	91. Chapter 91

第九十一章

哈利移开目光，感到难言的尴尬。

他隐瞒的原因太……格兰芬多了，太感性了。是，他是关心汤姆，他不愿意容忍邓布利多把他妖魔化，但他不想让汤姆知道自己是为了他和光明的一方争吵。

这太……太那什么了，他怎么知道怎么说啊！有的时候他真的很希望自己像汤姆一样巧舌如簧。

斯莱特林继承人还在观察他，那种视线像锋利的珠宝切割他的骨头和肌肉，来探索其中的事实。哈利重重地叹了口气，抱起手臂。

“修正一下。”他说，“ ** **我不想让你知道。**** ”

“我从什么时候开始在意你想不想让我知道我想知道的事了？”汤姆讥笑道，但眼中是严肃的。哈利皱眉。

“我甩了邓布利多，他气疯了。”他概括道。汤姆看上去并不满足，反而更好奇了，向他走近了一步，侧着头观察。

“你为什么甩了他？”

“我有我的原因。”哈利摇头，“我要去做作业了。”

汤姆沉默着，突然起身，走向宿舍。

“来。”

哈利感觉自己的手臂被轻轻拉着，差点烦得要叫出来了。

他跟了上去，因为知道如果被无助地扯过去会看起来更加好笑，而且还得解释为什么汤姆可以这样。

该死的斯莱特林欺人太甚。

该死的黑魔王。

他狠狠地把门砸上，听见身后有许多声音。

“我好讨厌他们吵着架就这样走掉。”

“我懂，我也想看他们会谈什么！”

“……接吻和化妆？”

邓布利多快步走回办公室，微微皱眉，手指在身后扣紧。

他不应该那样发火，不应该这么强硬……像伏地魔那样更精湛的伪装显然更好。

他需要给那个男孩空间。

但这太难了。他受不了他们两个站在一起的样子，回忆的影子让他的心里刺痛，他自己的回忆。

盖勒特。

历史总是相似得可怕。

哈利看不出这一切最终都是错的吗？到最后，他的余生都会受困于过往。肯定会这样，他们完全契定于彼此，痴迷在爱情之中……或者里德尔认为他所拥有的等价物里。

他那么努力地避免哈利被伤害的结尾，想让他不要犯和他同样的年轻骄傲的错误。他太骄傲了，被过多的赞美和嘉奖冲昏了头脑……就像哈利的名声一样，它让他太过独立和自负。

他想过让他和德思礼一家过默默无闻的生活，好吧，即使被忽视，也会更好，好过被他和伏地魔的名声塑造出不属于他的样子。

但一切还是不可避免，从他们两个相遇的那一刻开始。

盖勒特.格林德沃和阿不思.邓布利多。

汤姆.里德尔和哈利.波特。

有的时候他再看不见年轻的哈利，他看见的是他自己，他看见他本来可以拥有，或者过去曾经拥有的样子，然后扰乱了他的精神，从想要修复这个男孩的错误，变成他多年来都不曾见过，或者不愿直视的尖锐。

这个男孩的每个错误，都是他的倒影，回声，这让他更难抗拒将镜子捶破的诱惑，他不能再看见了。

他受不了，往事重新浮上水面，这一次，又是在那些掌握大好前途的少年之间。

他应该拯救所有人。

伏地魔算不了什么，这个情况只是命运残酷的再现。

他必须修正它，无论代价。

巫师社会不能坠入黑暗。

到时每个人都会受到伤害，哈利首当其冲。

汤姆随意地在自己的床上坐下，随意得令他生气。

“你知道吗，手臂的事真的很低级。”哈利谴责道，可能是因为这个少年让他和极其强大又具影响力的校长吵架，让他更加生气了。就是这个家伙可能让他的生活天翻地覆，这个家伙……哈利明明不管怎么说都是站在反对伏地魔的那边的。

或许他生气的是自己付出了那么大的代价尊重他的隐私，汤姆却不注重他的，还有他沉默的权利。

印记的控制其实算不了什么，这只是一件小事，一件反映了他整个人生不受自己的控制的悲惨事实的小事。

他气得转开了脸，不想看见对方，但他知道也没有办法不看对方。他走向自己的床（他还是很高兴起码他现在有自己的床！），就在汤姆的旁边。

“你很生气。”汤姆说道。

“你观察力真好，天才。”他不带犹豫地说道，仍然看着别处。

他听见汤姆啧了一声，然后是靠近的脚步，停在他的床一角，他的视线之中。

“你知道吗，如果你最后要发脾气，一开始就不要同意。”

“我没有发脾气。”哈利叫道。

“没有，你只是在逃避我的视线，烦躁，叹气，咬着牙说话，就像在锻炼学校里没教过的东西一样，对吗？”汤姆讽刺道。

“你不懂演戏吗？世界是一个舞台，每个人都是演员。”

“别糟蹋莎士比亚了。”汤姆说道，再次侵略他的视野，这一次更近了，两只手撑在哈利的腿边，脸和他呈一高度。

他的私人空间。

他微微靠后，感觉已经被 和邓布利多的冲突榨干了。

那个老人并不坏，他只是太正义了，没法走出自己的信仰看到别人的可行性。不同的方法并不代表错的，或是立场相反的。

“你知道吗，如果你不肯告诉我什么出错了，我什么也做不了了。”

哈利惊讶地抬起了头，然后因为汤姆的眼中无意中流露的情感或想法飞快地移开视线。他不安地等着他接下来的话。

令他极其惊讶，汤姆只是微弱地微笑了一下，然后起身，往休息室走。哈利眨了眨眼睛。

“你放弃了？”他不由自主地问道。

汤姆微微转身，面对他，那微笑变成了假笑。

“我从不放弃，哈利。你现在还不知道吗……如果你明天晚上不管禁闭，那就和我上大脑封闭课。”

哈利僵住了。

“汤姆——”

“我不和你商量。这是你自己答应的。”

“你说过你不会利用这个课程使诈，把它当做借口翻看我的记忆就是使诈。”

“我不懂你在说什么。”汤姆无辜地说道，但那得意的假笑更大了，“而且，如果我想，即使不上课也能对你摄神取念，你很清楚。至少，如果是你自己发誓要参加的课程，你还能学到什么。你要打破我对你的誓言的信任吗？”

他真的无话可说了。

去你的汤姆。

大脑封闭课的时间到的太快了，就像奔跑到机场等着见他的恋人一样，但不是友善的那种恋人。

哈利觉得这课程可能会让他觉得度秒如月，他真的挺不想去的。

但……他承诺过，就算他自尊受伤，就算不情愿，他也没法辜负汤姆的“信任”。

所以，八点，他发现自己在有求必应屋，坐在汤姆对面的沙发上，谨慎地看着那紫杉木的魔杖，在课程开始前紧绷着。

他有一半期待汤姆在他走进来的那一秒就直接闯入他的大脑，他就不用这么不安了。

“好了。”汤姆开口，“大脑屏障有四种类型，对每一个人又有更细微的变化。开放型进攻，开放型防守，封闭型进攻和封闭型防守。从你对伏地魔的经验来看，你觉得你是哪一种？”

哈利回想，这并不太费力，脑袋被入侵不是那么容易忘记的感觉。他的注意力集中在情绪上，所以……

“开放型的某一种吧。”他说。

汤姆侧着头，是同意吗？他不知道。

“你知道哪一种吗？”

“你知道吗？”

汤姆微微摇头，他差点看不出这个动作。

“我那个时候又不在你的脑子里。”哈利挑起眉毛。

“但你对我属于哪一种也有推测了。”他坚持道。

“我只是有理论。”汤姆露出小小的假笑。“现在，回答问题。”

哈利皱着眉，在脑中搜寻。

“如果我不确定呢……？”他问道。

“那我的理论就对了。”汤姆说。

哈利抱起手臂，他很好奇，尽管他不喜欢让汤姆趁着这些课的机会侵入他的脑袋，尤其是现在，因为除非哈利学会有效地抗击，那家伙会直接去找他想要的东西。

“说啊。”

“我觉得你两种都在用。开放型防守和进攻。”汤姆说，“这很罕见……但不是没有，这就让你更难掌握精神魔法了，所以第一步才花了这么长的时间。”

“你也像这样吗？”哈利下意识地问道，如果汤姆回答了，那他就更有可能在需要或者想要的时候突破他的精神防线了……也就是说汤姆不会回答。

“在某种意义上来说，”斯莱特林继承人说道，“不过是另一种角度，我用的是开放型和防守型，不过都是进攻型的。”

哈利眨了眨眼。好吧……他真的回答了……他试图控制自己震惊的喜悦，至少在脸上控制，不然汤姆就会看到了……好吧，他看起来已经看到了。

“很惊讶我承认了？”他一副我了解你的表情问道，但那很快消失了，“是你说我该更信任你的。”

“我知道。”哈利说道，喉咙突然干了，他停顿了一会儿，“所以，怎么用？这些分组。”

“封闭型防守会在精神周围建起一堵墙，所以，你看不到他的情感，大脑完全是干净的，一无所有，比如说，你的教授斯内普。这是最难学，但运用妥当也最有效的。”汤姆解释道，“封闭型进攻则是不表露任何情感，或者保持一种平静的心态，但这种情况下，你不用关心自己的大脑，你会去攻击那个想要入侵的脑子。”

“怎么样？”哈利问道，因为注意集中稍稍前倾。

“对每个人都不同，有的人想象从大脑中刺出的钉子，或者其他让人受伤的金属能量的爆发。”汤姆回答。哈利消化了一会儿，“阿布拉萨斯就属于这种。”汤姆突然补充道。

“阿布拉萨斯会用精神魔法？”

“他是个马尔福。”汤姆回答道，好像这就解释了所有事……好吧，的确。

“我没想到你会让一个有能力把你屏蔽的人待在身边。”哈利假笑道。

“我身边没有人可以。我的摄神取念非常强，而且如果我想的话，他的大脑对我来说触手可得。”

“……因为印记？”哈利觉得恶心了。

汤姆点了点头，完全心安理得。哈利又有要调查的事了。

“对我来说也是吗？”

“背叛我你就知道了。”汤姆说道，语气的愉悦和话语的威胁完全不搭调，他们视线相汇了一会儿，哈利保持平静，然后继续。

“所以，开放型又是怎么样的？”

“运用情绪，强大的情绪来创造……一种感受，或者什么相近的东西，来捕捉侵入者，让他们疑惑，误导他们，他们就不会找到你真正的想法。”

“这是防御？”

“对。”汤姆说，“进攻则运用情绪去攻击侵入者，用你自己的痛苦和负面情感去伤害他们。”

赫敏会很喜欢这些理论的，她听到这里可能就去翻书了，哈利微微笑了起来。

“那些少见的呢？”

像汤姆和他这样的呢？前者观察了他一会儿。

“既开放又封闭意味着我会歼灭所有我不欢迎的来客，想象一下炸弹，会爆炸的东西。我的外墙是坚硬而封闭的，一旦有人突破表面就会立刻被我的情感撕碎。只要有人接近我的大脑就会这样。”

“这样会让侵入者疯掉的。”哈利惊恐地说道。汤姆冷冷的笑了。

“这就是我的目的。他们就不会再来了。”

哈利忍住发抖的冲动。

“那我这种呢？”他问道。

“看你自己了。”汤姆说，“我不能告诉你，因为这是你的脑子，但在我上一次看到你和伏地魔的冲突的时候——”在格里莫广场，“你有引诱人入内的开放型的屏障，还有感情的冲击。你不是让侵入者在内部无措地游荡，你也生成了攻击的风暴。”

“如果是风暴，他们就无法防御了。”哈利指出，汤姆的眼睛在闪耀。

“你否认自己的残酷，不代表你不残酷，尤其是在追求效率的时候，我们都知道。”

哈利不适地转开了头，但完全被自己的大脑吸引了。

“但这只是你的理论，对不对？”他确认道，“你也不确定。”

“不试试就不知道——你自己看——摄神取念！”


	92. Chapter 92

第九十二章

汤姆沉默着凝视他，神情莫测。

他当然直奔他和邓布利多的约会而去了，而哈利简直毫无抵抗之力，因为那家伙根本没有顾及他是初学者的情面。

他不敢移开视线，如果现在躲开，那就是落败。

“我以为你会趁这个机会获得我的信息。”过了一会儿，汤姆说道。哈利耸了耸肩，对方的眉毛微微挑起，“我要你说话来回答我，甜心。”他的语气中带着自然的威胁。

“我要你解释一下为什么。”哈利保持着沉稳，“你明明已经知道我的回答和感受了。”

汤姆漫不经心地靠近，哈利周旋着后退，他的谨慎让他无法在理解对方的意图之前接受缩小的距离。

“我好奇。”汤姆轻声说道，对他露出假笑，“你真的觉得邓布利多给你看那段记忆只有一个意图吗？只是想让你反对我吗？”

“他不是想这么做吗？”哈利谨慎地反问，突然觉得自己好笨，难道他完全把整个情况理解错了？

“放松，哈利。”汤姆开始像哄猫咪一样安抚他，什么鬼，“这是一个目的。你要对自己的洞察力有信心，毕竟你是个斯莱特林。”

“但你觉得还有别的？”

“任何人的行动都永远有深藏的动机，邓布利多尤其如此。”汤姆说道。

“你也是？”哈利质问道，汤姆的嘴唇微微翘起，眼睛发亮。

“我也是。”他柔软地承认，视线却满是压力，“他在狩猎魂器，黄金男孩。”

哈利强忍住反射，保持表面的冷静。

“从你的孤儿院？”

“从我的过去。”汤姆修正道，听起来因为校长的意图这个话题变得严肃了一些。“或者……我的未来，随便你怎么说吧。你觉得我会把灵魂放在一个普通的地方吗？他在找对我来说意义重大的事，从而得到我隐藏秘密的地方。”

哈利突然停了下来，他离汤姆只有几步的距离，对方也停了下来。

“你为什么告诉我？”他藏起不安和怀疑，尽管怀疑还是非常明显。

“因为朋友应该分享秘密。”汤姆嘲讽地说道。哈利知道他的货色，收起了下巴。

“你可真是个遵循传统的人。”这让汤姆又一次露出了假笑。

“我可能有所改变。”

“我怀疑没有。”哈利嘲讽道，“你讨厌规则和限制，其中就包括社会的传统，你才不关心道德标准。”

“你好了解我。”汤姆说道。

哈利抱起手臂，一边等对方的回答一边想自己应该怎么解释。

汤姆的嘴唇弯起，夹着愉悦，威胁，宠溺和不耐烦的情绪。

“想想，哈利。你知道答案。你已经有一切需要的信息了。”

哈利抿起了嘴唇，但脑子飞速地运转。

好吧。问题是魂器。为什么汤姆会让他知道邓布利多在寻找魂器？他想让他做间谍？

汤姆知道他会拒绝的，就像邓布利多现在也该知道他会拒绝为光明一方刺探汤姆一样，他是中立的，真是，保持中立就这么难吗？

不管了。汤姆。邓布利多。魂器。

哦。狩猎魂器。

“他在狩猎魂器……我……而我……我是其中的一个。”哈利安静地说道，“……但他不会杀我，汤姆。不管怎样，谢谢提醒。”

“他当然会。”汤姆大声地打断，“别傻了，他想让伏地魔死，这就需要你——”

“我是说，”哈利强硬地打断，“现在，他还不会让我死。”

汤姆停了下来，评估地仰起了头。

“你为什么这么说？”

“因为他似乎认为需要我来杀掉伏地魔。”

“对，亲爱的，”汤姆奚落道，“需要你牺牲。”

“不，还有。我能感觉到。”哈利说。汤姆笑了，并不相信。

“现在是你突然开始对人们的善心善举满怀信心的时候吗？”汤姆消灭了他们之间的距离，紧紧地抓住他的肩膀，呼吸灼热地喷在他的耳畔，“ ** **别傻了。**** ”

“嗯……呃，那你为什么关心魂器了？”哈利佯装出意味深长的轻快，“你难道相信自己已经是他了吗？”

汤姆的手抓得太紧，哈利的骨头都要碎了。

“我不想成为现在的伏地魔。如果这是你的问题。”汤姆愤怒地说道，然后抽回身子，和他面对面凝视。

哈利眨了眨眼，不明白。

“那为什么——”

“但你知道，愿望是愿望。”汤姆凶狠地说道，“我不会助长未来的我的失败，不然就太讽刺了，不是吗。”

哈利紧紧地盯着对方。过了一会儿，他开口。

“我以为你总能心想事成。”他没有感情地微笑着，肩膀上的压力微微减弱，汤姆的手松开，但没有退开。

“这个话题已经结束了，哈利——”

“你可以选择不要成为他，这很简单。”哈利打断道，“未来在你的手中，你想做什么都可以，汤姆。别限制——”

一只手捂住了他的嘴巴。

“我收回说你对人的善心善举满怀信心的描述。”汤姆看着他，危险地轻语，“你现在是又着急去死了。”

汤姆低头凝视了他一会儿，然后突然松手，转身走开。

“回休息室吧。明天我们可以做一些实际的大脑封闭课程。”他能感觉到汤姆魔力中的努力收敛但无法停息的风暴。

“你还说我不敢面对现实？”哈利追在斯莱特林继承人身后，愤怒地发问，“你不要用我当借口说你没有选择——”

下一秒，哈利被汤姆挥得向后倒去。

他们都僵住了，沉重地喘息。汤姆眼睛放大了，震惊于自己的失控之中。

哈利慢慢地站起来，脑袋在旋转，这个耳光让他的脸抽疼。

“我碰到你的神经了吗？”他挑衅着，声音轻过一句悄语。他看着似乎完全陷于纠葛的对方，“你放弃了不代表我会放弃。”他最后温柔地说道。然后从汤姆身边走过，掩藏住内心和脚步的动摇。

“哈利——”汤姆在喊他。

他摔上了有求必应屋的门。

第二天早上他和罗恩赫敏在图书馆见面。

他刚进来的时候，他们都笑容满面地抬头，然后赫敏的神情完全惊恐了，像克鲁克山一样扑向他。

“哈利！你的脸怎么了！”她尖叫着问道。

他的脸？他的手条件反射地抬起来。哦日。他今天早上照镜子的时候还没有任何淤青，肯定是现在才开始显现出来，他没有想到……他立刻施了一个遮掩的魔咒，尽管罗恩看着他眼睛都快瞪出来了。

“我没事。”他飞快地说道。

“——哈利。”赫敏的声音听起来很生气，但她紧张地看了开始注意他们的平斯夫人一眼，压低了音量，“发生什么了？”

“里德尔？”罗恩愤怒地问道。

“我说了没事。”哈利重复道，“做作业吧……”

“不。”罗恩固执地拒绝。“你说。发生什么了？”哈利沉默了一会儿。

“可能是……进展吧。”他这样承认道。

罗恩和赫敏都看上去很不满意。

“你得告诉别人！”赫敏敦促道，手指轻柔地抚摸他遮住的伤痕。

哈利突然高兴他们不知道错位的手指这些他在把小黑魔王逼得太紧时发生的事了。他做了个鬼脸。

“不，我没事，只是——”

“这不是没事，他打了你——”

“——你为什么觉得是汤姆？”哈利不悦地问道，把书包砸在桌子上。

“因为你的事现在总是和里德尔有关。”罗恩直白地说到，“我向梅林发誓我要把那个疯子杀掉。”

“不。”哈利坚定地拒绝。“别管了。和我保证你们都不会再管了，什么也别说，你们不该——”

“不该知道？”赫敏的声音高了一个八度，哈利移开了目光。

“那狗屎经常打你吗？”罗恩呲着牙低吼，哈利摇头。

“我们在吵架——”他开始解释。

“这不让人安心，因为你们至少每周都吵一次架。”赫敏打断道。哈利的视线又回到他们身上。

“他和我说他不想成为伏地魔。”

“哦，哈利——”赫敏听起来觉得他无可救药。

“而且他打我的时候看起来很惊讶，”哈利坚持地说道，“我觉得他只是失控了。”

“好吧。”罗恩讽刺地叫道，“然后你就觉得没问题了是吗？下次他失控的时候我们有尸体要埋你也别担心啊？”

“我碰到了他的神经。”

“我好担心你这种喜悦的语气。”罗恩毫无感情地说道。哈利叹气。

“听着，这是斯莱特林——”

“我们格兰芬多迟钝低能愚蠢所以不能明白？”赫敏话中有话地问道。

“不！我只是——你们不蠢。”哈利无力地辩解。

赫敏和罗恩都对他失去了信任的样子。

“唉，哈利，你为什么不试着解释给我们听呢？”赫敏引导道，声音在发颤，显然压抑自己的情绪，“你可能需要一些不同的见解……你对他的事……有点陷进去了。我们可能旁观者清。”

哈利看着他们，无法呼吸。

他对他们隐瞒的事情太多了，但……但……或许他们真的可以帮忙。赫敏肯定比他更擅长做研究，他还不知道怎么着手他那一大堆谜题。

“从哪里开始呢……”他挤出微笑，声音发颤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗恩和赫敏：朋友被家暴仍执迷不悟不肯分手，恨铁不成钢的亲友。
> 
> 哈利：相信自己孩子的治疗有了伟大进展的温情无限的自闭症儿童的母亲。


	93. Chapter 93

第九十三章

他没有告诉他们所有事，因为能说的太多了，而且他知道有一些他们是接受不了的……像权力博弈的细节和手指错位什么的……但他还是粗略地提了一下。

邓布利多和魂器的事是他详细说的。

他们表现出极度的恐惧和反感，这让哈利痛苦，同时倒也满意。因为这说明了魂器不是好东西，正好中和了汤姆的“他们很好，你不需要有心理负担”的说法。

他现在觉得自己的担心是有必要的了，他不是疯了才害怕这一件事。

他还告诉了他们是什么让他把自己锁在格里莫广场的小房间里……还有他觉得它对金妮的影响。

“这，这不可能。”罗恩坚决地摇头，“你不可能伤害我们的，你不会，你永远不会伤害朋友。”

“我不会。”哈利安静地说，“但汤姆会……魂器会。金妮……金妮可能已经被感染了。她之前被其中一个附了身，形成了情感上的依赖……”

“不——”罗恩执着地打断，“不可能，对吗赫敏？”赫敏迟疑了。

“哈利救过她。”赫敏犹豫而谨慎地说道，“她对他有种英雄崇拜式的迷恋，依赖而且期望哈利会一直保护她，这不奇怪……哈利对任何一个女孩来说都是今天的王子，他是一个富裕而且出名的英雄，而且——”

“而且他本人在这里。”哈利轻声提醒。

“——但是哈利甚至不喜欢女孩！”罗恩叫道。

“——请问你说什么？”哈利大声问道。他们都转过来看着他，罗恩的脸红了。“我不是gay！我大声和你说一次！”哈利叫道。

罗恩伸出了安抚的手。

“好！我的意思是你是也没关系，不过……”

“就算你是，也不会阻止她的感情。”赫敏轻快地说道，显然在试图重新掌握这个对话的方向。

“我不是！”哈利愤愤地重复了一遍，看着她，“为什么没人相信我？”

“因为你和里德尔相处的方式。”罗恩指出，“不是要针对你，但呃，直男不会那样老是摸来摸去，或者互相称呼情侣的昵称，像‘甜心’啊‘亲爱的’之类的。”

“但是，”赫敏注意到他烦躁而阴沉的脸色，飞快地打断，“如果你说你不是，我们相信你，对不对，罗恩？”

“对，啊对，当然，伙计。”罗恩明快地说道，哈利信他个大头鬼了。

“好，很好。因为我会杀了那个开始这段流言的人。”他突然遇到伙伴们奇怪的沉默，赫敏咳嗽了两声。

“重点是……有可能是魂器让金妮有这种……异于寻常的反应。”

罗恩重重地吞了口气。哈利真的希望他不要开始尖叫或者从此以后拒绝自己的靠近。

“那，我们要怎么解决？”他问道。

哈利和汤姆一整天都在躲避彼此。

一方躲着另一方的情况并不是没有出现过，但他们两个同时都这么做是很罕见了。流言在斯莱特林的餐桌上传得比野火还快，因为哈利一整天都在格兰芬多吃饭，没有光顾他在汤姆旁边的座位。

更不寻常，甚至在斯莱特林二人组的历史中也没有出现过的是，他们彼此回避，却没有处于对立之中。

没有暗箭，汤姆也没有做出让兰斯彻奇坐过来这种指示，反而在后者想要过来的时候怒视了对方。

这真是……奇怪。

泽维只能猜想为什么并且哀叹自己错过了目击的机会。

另一件表明这个之前的争吵都不是同一回事的细节是他们仍然会看向彼此——尽管总是错过，但眼神不时会扫向对方的桌子。通常，如果他们要无视彼此，他们会很努力隐藏对对方任何的兴趣，现在……这真的很奇怪。

他不确定自己喜不喜欢这个状态。他们打破了常规，这意味着剩下的世界又要开始追赶和揣度新的制度，一切又回到了开始。

他注意到校长似乎对这个“疏远”感到很满意。这是很迷人，无论起因是什么，结果都是可预测的——他们之间的什么要改变了，是更深的联结（这可能吗？）或是关系的撕裂？

泽维颤抖地吸了口气，沉默地低头，看着自己的炖牛肉。

保持注意。永远保持注意。他知道所有人都在注意。

有求必应屋的门开了，哈利抬头，汤姆进来了。斯莱特林继承人看见他，停住了脚步，神情莫测。

“哈利。”他沉静地问候。

“汤姆。”

他突然有点惶恐。汤姆昨天晚上对他动了手，他现在还很疼，而且他知道小黑魔王已经注意到了他掩盖下的伤痕。

和伏地魔的梦境又痛苦地钻回他的脑袋——被“汤姆”折磨的时间。他的手指蜷了起来，指甲掐进肉里。

“我没想到你会来。”汤姆说。

哈利不安地耸了耸肩，视线上移，希望在对方的脸上找出任何的提示。

“你打我并不会解决我需要大脑封闭课的需求。”他小心地说道，汤姆看上去更苍白了，甚至可以说是迟疑，开始慢慢地向他靠近。

哈利的肌肉不可自制地僵硬，他知道汤姆看见了，因为他的脸上闪过了这样的表情。

“你用了一个魔咒。”汤姆说道，声音甚至比先前的任何时候都要温柔。哈利沉默地晃了晃魔杖，把魔法消除。

汤姆的呼吸梗在了喉咙里面。哈利有种病态的胜利感和不安交织在一起。

下一秒汤姆就到了他的身边，哈利在反应过来之前就已经退开，汤姆僵住了，然后不顾一切地继续靠近，尽管动作很慢，慢得让哈利有拒绝的选择。

手指将他的头歪到一边，非常，非常轻柔。哈利重重地吞了口气。

“如果像这样走在路上，别人会议论。”他半是解释，半是受不了沉默。

汤姆没有回答，拇指抚摸着那片淤紫的皮肤，尽管轻柔，哈利还是皱起了眉头。下一秒汤姆拿起了魔杖，哈利挣脱了这并不严实的控制。

斯莱特林继承人再次压制住他，眼神阴暗。

“我只是想治好它。”他说。

“我知道。”哈利说道，这让汤姆的视线从那片淤紫再次回到他的眼睛，四目相对。

紫罗兰色的眼中仿佛困着一颗超新星，无数的情绪在炸裂，那种能量太过猛烈，哈利无法安然地直视。汤姆的魔杖微微放低，哈利很容易发现他的困惑。

“你为什么不治好它？”汤姆问道，听起来非常沉重，“这肯定很……疼。我以为你说你不是受虐狂。”

“我疼不疼对你来说有什么所谓？你困扰吗？”他施压道。

“对。”汤姆毫无迟疑地承认，哈利开始觉得喉头中堵着什么东西了。汤姆笑了，没有温度，也不冰冷。

“那你可能一开始不该那么做。”他说，“我们还上不上实际的大脑封闭课了？”

“我现在想治好你。”汤姆的声音听起来很沮丧，而且愠恼，完全无视了他的后半句话，“你为什么不让我这么做？”

哈利站了起来，让他们的视线相对持平，然后开始踱步，每一步之前在“碰到了神经”的“喜悦”中半成型的计划都更加实化。

汤姆的视线一刻也没离开过他。

过了一会儿，他转过身再次面对对方。

“我猜那会让你觉得好些——”

“对。”汤姆飞快地承认，好像以为哈利愿意妥协，但后者并没有靠近。

“——毕竟，如果你看不到它，你可能就会忘记你失控过。我明白它让你舒服的理由。”汤姆的眼睛就像镭射机要切断他的骨头。

“哈利——”他开口。

“——就算你抹消一个错误，汤姆，就算证据看不见，或者不明显，也不能改变你犯过错的事实。就算你治好淤青，也不代表它从未疼过。”

他这么说是有原因的。哈利放软了声音，把头发抚到一边，露出闪电形的伤疤。

“就算你有好的安排，也不代表你没有给我留下永远的伤疤。”

汤姆看着他，完全知道这个好的安排是指他说自己要成为伏地魔，让这一切再次发生，这样现在的哈利就会存在。

“事情没这么简单。”他说。

“为什么？”哈利反问，汤姆收紧了下巴，眼中的超新星已经变成黑洞了，把哈利无限地吸引，直到再也无法出去。

“因为我不会成为伏地魔的唯一理由是他的现状，而他的现状基于我成为他的事实。”汤姆安静地说道，哈利皱起眉头。

“我不明白。”他喃喃。

汤姆大笑了起来，突然向他逼近，哈利立刻谨慎地退开，但这次汤姆没有迟疑，直接抓住他的肩膀，就像昨天一样，微微前倾，让他们的脸处于同一个高度。

“因为，”汤姆解释道，声音既让他觉得危险又觉得安心，“ ** **唯一一个让我觉得做汤姆比做伏地魔更有价值的人是你。**** ”

哈利睁大了眼睛。

“ ** **汤——**** ”

“ ** **我在你身边会变得更好**** ，”汤姆说道， ** **“只有在你身边才会。有的时候我为此恨你，想要用一把刀捅穿你的胃，除掉你，伤害你。**** ”汤姆的视线移向淤青，哈利吞了一口气，汤姆的声音更轻柔了，“ ** **你……让我的人格不至于失衡。我知道你想让我选择不成为伏地魔，并且纵容你的消失……但，你是我还不是伏地魔的唯一原因。如果接下来五十年你不在我身边，这有点讽刺，不是吗？根本上来说，你会死。**** ”

哈利的嘴巴干了。

“无论如何，哈利，这都不是简单的选择。”

他放开了他。

“所以呢？你打算放弃然后就这样接受命运？”哈利不敢置信地问道，“你都不打算去寻找别的选项？”

“我不会把最后真正自由的一年浪费在无功而返的事上面。”汤姆平淡地说道。哈利挑起了眉。

“你不觉得有办法阻止你成为伏地魔吗？”

“我确定有很多方法阻止我成为伏地魔。”汤姆的语调平静，“问题是这些全都涉及到没有你的未来，所以在我的标准中是不合格的。”

“好吧，但我不会放弃。”哈利抱起手臂，汤姆歪头，表示自己听到了。

“你从来不会。”

沉重的沉默蔓延了一会儿，哈利用一个假笑打破了它。

“当然，不然那我就得和你同意同一件事了……”

“小混蛋。”

那天晚上迟很多的时候，夜半时分，哈利溜向校长办公室。

他不关心自己会不会吵醒邓布利多，这是他少数做出这个行为而不用被追究讨厌的责任的时候。

他很惊讶对方仍然醒着，对方看到他也是同样的情感，然后立刻冷静了下来。

福克斯飞到他的肩膀上，随着他走向那杂乱的桌子在耳畔歌唱。

“哈利……”邓布利多平静地打招呼，但被哈利打断了。

“我有一个交易，如果你接受的话，这对我们来说都是最优的选择。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以前写过一篇zeviharry，但是觉得怪怪的没有发出来，现在终于明白了，zevi的态度就是“两个人的故事里我不要有姓名”。阿泽：“我是要成为金牌解说的男人！”阿布：还有我。 斯莱特林文创办公室：还有我X N。——这就是SPW财团的前身（今日大忽悠）
> 
> 有知有觉地翻了两年，也就是说——我（明天）就要20岁了！很高兴和大家网络一线牵珍惜这段缘，以后也一起做好玩的朋友！


	94. Chapter 94

第九十四章

邓布利多观察了他一会儿，脑袋往回收，然后示意他继续。哈利深呼吸了一口，然后逼着自己继续。

“我还有这一年剩下的时间来阻止汤姆变成伏地魔，运气好的话还不需要消除时间线，我需要你尽最大的努力帮助。我不像你那样饱有阅历，对魔法有精湛的掌握，读过那些常人无法接触的书，所以你不保留的协助对我来说会有很大益处，这样你也不会阻碍到我。”

“这怎么是一个交易呢？”邓布利多平静地询问道，蓝色的眼睛在手指叠成的尖塔上闪耀。“你打算提出什么来换取我的帮助？”

“如果时间结束，我失败了，伏地魔还像现在一样存在于这里……我会毫无芥蒂地服从你为了摧毁他制定的任何计划，我不会反抗你。我会成为你的人偶。”他看着这位校长，试图估摸对方的反应，“我们都希望他消失，我们本应协同作战。”

邓布利多继续凝视着他，完全保持沉默。

“我觉得如果你把情况解释得更清楚，会对我们都更有好处。”他指示道。哈利挑起眉毛。

“我们达成协议了没有？”他伸出一只手，强硬地索取回答，目光奕奕。

邓布利多才是那个秘密更多的人。他的嘴唇在压力下抿了起来。

“你希望什么程度的契约？誓言？毒咒？”

“牢不可破。”哈利平静地说道。

对方的脸上闪过震惊，然后是计量的神情，最后，一只手穿过那些复杂的情绪，向他伸出。

“那我们应该找一个物件，我的孩子。”

哈利揉了揉眼睛，因为昨晚的事感到疲惫。

他在汤姆身边自己常坐的位置上坐下，不知道阿费德知不知道他发出了明显的惊叹。

他又一次使用了魔咒，因为淤青不会在这么短的时间内消失。他感觉到汤姆的目光闪过他的脸颊，然后是他的眼睛，观察、揣度，最后回到他自己的碟子上，又在吃吐司，和平时一样。

他可以感觉到其他斯莱特林都对昨天的事情好奇到死去了。他微笑，作为对他们的问候，在潘西匆匆走过时说“早上好”，让她害羞地回笑。

汤姆眯着眼睛看了她一会儿，然后移开了视线，至少假装是这样。早餐平静地进行，但他注意到汤姆的视线一直在窥望他的脸颊……他在看那个魔法。

他报复地希望这真的令他困扰。

“哈利波特？”有一个轻而清晰的声音问道。

哈利眨了眨眼，然后在位置上转身，礼堂里的声音小了一些，所有人都在看着这个有些邋遢的金发女孩，她的耳朵上挂着——胡萝卜？

“呃，对，嗯——”哈利还什么也没说，头就被打到一边，她扇了他一个巴掌。

周围的斯莱特林都立刻抽出了魔杖，但哈利只是盯着，女孩对他灿烂地微笑，然后道了个歉。

“这是命运给你的。”她像在梦境一般呓语，“然后这是幸运给你的。”

没有一分警告，她的嘴唇就轻柔、短暂地贴上了他的。他尝到了苹果的味道。然后吻结束了，她立刻走开，回到了……拉文克劳的桌子？

什么也没说。

她应该给他解释。

他心不在焉地把汤姆的魔杖按低，知道其他人会跟着他们的领袖照做，手不自觉地摸上自己的嘴唇和脸颊。

他之前见过她……他觉得。但是在哪？她是叫莱娜还是露西？啊，卢娜！她是叫卢娜吗？那个疯姑娘卢娜？他困惑地歪头。

马车。他在马车上见过她，他突然想起来了。

命运和幸运？

他一言不发地想站起来，被汤姆扯了回去，紧紧凝视。

“你不会去追她，她是精神变态。”斯莱特林继承人说道。哈利的目光追随着她，沉浸在思考之中。

“你也是。”他提醒道，还在想自己的事。

“说是这样说而已，”汤姆不耐烦道，“她疯了……命运和幸运？你就这样被搞定了？说真的？老实说，我本来以为你的水准更高，黄金男孩。”

“嗯……很荣幸。”哈利敷衍地回答，摆了摆手，然后转头看向坐得想尽量离开汤姆，但还在阿布拉萨斯身边的德拉科，“你知道她是谁吗？”

德拉科皱起眉，瞥了汤姆一眼。

“卢娜.拉夫古德。”他最后还是开口了，“完全是个疯子，她父亲在办一份满口疯话的破报纸，叫做《唱唱反调》。”

“她不是我们这一年的……？”

“这有意义吗？”阿布拉萨斯问道，语气微妙，“她不值得你花时间。”

“对啊，她扇了你一巴掌，肯定很难搞。”阿费德添舌。

“她亲了我……”

“好，现在我知道什么会吸引你的注意了。”汤姆阴沉地说道，“下次我也该吻你，是不是？”

哈利的神又离开了他们，游到拉文克劳的桌子上去了。

“你刚刚说什么？”

“他应了。”汤姆嘲讽道。哈利皱起了眉。

“别吵……我只是……”他摇了摇头，觉得很烦，再次看向了那个女孩。

命运的巴掌和幸运的吻？

他必须和她谈谈。

哈利真的那么迟钝？

他的主人明显因为他对那个拉夫古德的注意极度愤慨……不过，倒不是因为那个女孩，而是因为哈利无视他。

阿费德的胃紧张得缩了起来。

现在，哈利是转了回来，继续谈话了，但是，妈的，哈这个利真的这么大条吗？他非得信吗？

或许是他那一半的狮子资格出来晨练了，然后明知故犯……不然他为什么一副沉思的样子盯着那个不知道什么女孩？

还有，命运的巴掌和幸运的吻是怎么回事？

一定是无稽之谈。

魔咒课，哈利要和罗恩和赫敏一起坐。他还没有机会去找……卢娜。罗恩看到他过来的时候露出了不怀好意的笑。弗雷德和乔治在午餐的时候跑过来把他夹住，一左一右戳他的腰，眨着眼说一些暗示的话。赫敏看着他的眼神有一些……忧虑？

“嘿，”他一边坐下，一边问候。

“你做作业了吗？”罗恩立刻问道，看上去很沮丧。“赫敏当然做了，但我完全不知道写什么，我不知道为什么创造便携魔咒会这么难啊——人们不是对行李箱使用这个魔法让它的储存空间增大但是又保持轻便吗——这件事不可能那么难的！”

“哦，瞧你，罗纳德。”赫敏嘲笑道，“我说了，魔咒和具体的物体是有关的，轻便这个属性改变了物体的特质，所以——”

“这对我来说没有任何道理！”罗恩呻吟道，“哈利，你明白她在说什么吗？”

“呃。”哈利说。

通常，对着汤姆，他会撒谎说不知道，即使表达的是相反的意思。汤姆肯定会因为他“纵容自己愚笨”大发雷霆，这家伙怪讨厌的。

但……不行，罗恩看起来已经够可怜了。

“不知道。”他说，“是汤姆帮我的。”

他觉得他们没法查证这件事，因为他们会避开斯莱特林继承人。

“他帮你做作业？”

哈利不知道赫敏听起来是愉快还是完全沮丧，有点难过或者说哀怨。

他耸了耸肩。

“他的帮助主要是在我写错的时候极力辱骂。”他干巴巴地说道，“然后拿过去写尖酸的评语，用红笔改正。”

的确是，在那……唯一的一次，他真的让汤姆帮了他的时候，已经有一些时日了。

汤姆不想用心的时候就是一个粗暴的教师，哈利早该知道了，他可是用在他身上使用黑魔法来让他学会反击和避免落下终身残疾的。当然，他是被逼着自己去学了一遍那些咒语才避免被他弄得终身残疾的。

然后，在他进步之后，他们就习惯更有难度但是公平……呵，的决斗训练了。

汤姆只用黑魔法就能轻易将他击败，但哈利发现自己在不自觉结合黑魔法和光明魔法时战斗得更好。

汤姆不擅长应付光明魔咒，事实上，他好像甚至根本没办法使用它们。

“糟透了！”赫敏愤怒地叫道。他飞快中断了自己学会决斗和治疗自己的回忆，耸了耸肩。

“他觉得我们这些普通人赶不上他是件令人沮丧的事，我很想看你们两个比比，赫敏。”他坏笑道，“你们都是天才。”

“我比不过他。”赫敏安静地说道，突然泄气了。

罗恩皱起了眉，哈利紧紧地盯着她。

“嘿，怎么一副已经被打败的样子？”罗恩问道，温柔得根本就不像他，“你是惊为天人的赫敏！记得卢平说过什么吗？我们这个年纪最聪明的女巫！”

赫敏苦涩地笑了。

“嗯，但他也很聪明。而且他……我……他知道我根本都没听过的咒语！我在格里莫广场和他说过话，你知道的，然后他说的那些理论和事情完全把我搞懵了，我觉得我好笨。”

哈利顿了顿，嘴上浮起坏笑。

“你知道吗？”他开口，“汤姆很清楚我觉得你无与伦比……他说的那些东西，如果是黑暗的，那你肯定无从听过。他这样很可能只是因为把你看做威胁，想试探你的智慧……你回答了他的问题吗？”哈利耐心地问道。

“嗯。”赫敏说道，一只手揉自己的头发，“但我很心虚，我觉得在胡言乱语。”

“大多数人只会大脑空白，呆滞地看着他，甚至没法说话。”

“哦……”

哈利冷酷地露出微笑。

“下次和他聊点光明魔法的事情，他聪明得吓人，但不无所不知。”

汤姆已经在有求必应屋了，嗨，大脑封闭术老师。

“在开始之前我要问一个问题。”他开门见山。

“最好别和那个金发女孩有关。”

“和卢娜无关……你知道她的事情吗？我都不知道，这是我的时间！”

“赶紧问。”汤姆指示道，听起来已经无聊了，哈利翻了个白眼。

“今天早上真是诡异。总之，明天是31号，我是个还没给你准备生日礼物的坏朋友，但那是因为我根本没法给你买！而且你似乎更想要我给你一个人情之类的……？所以，你想要什么？”

汤姆歪着头，看上去有些兴趣了。

这是个进步，汤姆在他说话的时候极度无聊而且不关心的视线让他很恼火。

“我猜你会拒绝我要你接受我变成伏地魔？”

“你猜的对。”哈利有些生硬地说道，“换一个。”

“怎么，要我找到一件你愿意给的东西？”

“不，要你找一个真的想要的东西。”哈利说。

汤姆目光尖锐。

“是什么让你觉得我不想要你接受我变成伏地魔？”

“你轻易放弃这个愿望的事实。”哈利平静地指出，汤姆收紧了下巴。

“不管怎样，你也该接受。”他安静地说道。

哈利摇了摇头，走到一边，坐到他的沙发里面。

“放弃我否定大师的名号？哈，不要。”他轻佻地说道。

汤姆看了他一会儿，然后笑了。

“我注意到你和你的宠物狮子又有很多好说了。”

“对。”哈利承认道，感到一丝谨慎。

“他们是朋友吗？你信任他们？”

“我可以将生命托付给他们。”哈利微微抬起了下巴。汤姆的假笑加深了。

“那给他们看你手臂上的印记。我讨厌死你掩藏它了。”

哈利吸了一口气。

妈的。

“你觉得这是生日礼物？”

“对……或者我再挑点‘别的’？”汤姆施压道。

哈利叹了口气，他该反抗的，他不想这样，但，但……

“只要你不逼我在冬天穿短袖，真他妈冷。”


	95. Chapter 95

第九十五章

哈利穿衣服的时候刻意卷起了袖子，有些谨慎地看着那伪装过的印记，它看起来真的很像指甲留下的印子，小小的，猩红色的完美的月弦。

他希望汤姆喜欢这个“生日礼物”，但他不知道这个请求背后的意义和理由。

他试图思考是什么变化促使汤姆突然希望他展示他的手臂，然后为汤姆可能不知道什么时候无聊就让这些小印子变成小蛇感到恐惧，这会让他不得不拼死想办法解释这不是黑魔标记，但它又完全是这个性质。

他希望汤姆直接告诉他他想要什么，省掉这蛇吧。就算是那个骷髅蛇，哈利对那个的了解都还比较多……这真是气死人了。这很汤姆。

萨拉查啊。他忍耐着把袖子放下的冲动，努力伪装随意，他走进大礼堂，坐下，心脏狂跳。

他看着汤姆……他今天多少岁了？时间穿梭该让这怎么算？他今天真的算是多了一岁吗？

噫，早上不适合想这么多。

阿费德在和斯莱特林继承人飞速叨叨，今晚休息室会有一个派对啊，因为这是你的生日，而且还是新年前夕，我们会放烟花，你会收到肯定会喜欢的礼物……兰斯彻奇因为找不到机会说话很愤懑。

汤姆对布莱克继承人挑起一边眉毛，含糊地表现厌烦。

“完全不知道你在说什么。”他说，语气有些许残忍。

阿费德叹了口气，但不苦恼，因为知道汤姆并不真的生气，然后加上了手舞足蹈从头来过，哈利忍住在咖啡杯里叹气的欲望。

过了一会儿，汤姆转头看他，视线立刻落到了他裸露的手臂上，然后露出赞许而得意的假笑。

哈利抱起了手臂，感觉很不舒服，没有了自己的防御——他知道这很可笑又不理性，他知道！

“生日快乐。”他说道，然后问题不受自理地从嘴里掉了出来，“呃……你现在几岁了？”

其他斯莱特林都看着他，很震惊。

“这个问题不是很礼貌。”汤姆看上去觉得很有趣。

“对年老的女性。”哈利自卫地反驳道，“是时间旅行的问题！我都不知道我现在算是多少岁了——我的数学只有小学水平。”

“你不知道你多少岁？”阿布拉萨斯拖着调子问道，听起来很愉快，哈利皱起了眉。

“你知道吗，算了，现在说还太早——”

“我十六岁。”汤姆安静地打断，脸上还是假笑，“在我们的时间，我会是十七岁，但那还要过几个月。你十六岁，不过没有时间旅行会是十五岁。”哈利眨了眨眼睛。

“十七岁在巫师界不是很重要的一个生日吗？”

“对，这还用你讲。”兰斯彻奇奚落道。哈利无视了，沉思着观察汤姆，准备开口的时候，送信的猫头鹰飞了过来。

巨大的黑鹰在他们的桌子上盘旋，然后在汤姆面前放下一个优雅地卷好的信筒。这是伏地魔的信使。

哈利微微转身，邓布利多突然站了起来，好像要走过来，然后再次慢慢地坐下，指节被捏得发白，眼睛一刻不离地盯着汤姆。

哈利立刻开始想“礼物”会是什么。汤姆看了他一眼，在思考，其他斯莱特林伸长了脖子。

“这是谁寄来的？”阿布拉萨斯问道，“如果你不介意我问的话？”

“黑魔王，如果我没搞错。”汤姆说。

“哦，你从来没错。”兰斯彻奇立刻说道。哈利嗤了一声，非常不安。

“我在格兰芬多的桌子。”他温和地说道，准备起身，但汤姆皱着眉把他拦了下来，紧紧地抓住那个在他的抚摸下瘙痒的印记，然后他放手了，转向那个礼物。

他轻松地打开了纸筒，让它慢慢展开，那是一份预言家日报。整个礼堂都安静了。哈利凑过去读它。

前傲罗死亡-疯眼阿拉斯托穆迪被发现杀死在家里。

标题旁边是一个黑魔标记，然后是那蜘蛛爬一般的字： _生日快乐，小鬼。_

哈利的喉咙僵硬了，眼睛圆睁，胃里突然有一种空虚感……汤姆的拳头捶上了桌子，哈利的视线被吸引到他身上，身体紧绷。

汤姆看上去怒火中烧。哈利不太确定为什么……他显然不爱这个老傲罗，上一次见面的时候他们还有争端……

“ ** **他怎么敢**** 。”汤姆低声嘶吼道，看上去完全被激怒了，然后转向哈利，“你看见了吗？”

“没有……真的！”哈利匆忙地补充，因为汤姆用一种几乎没有情绪的表情看着他。“如果我看到了，我会努力去阻止……你为什么有这样的反应？你不是……不是不喜欢穆迪吗？”他试探地问道，其他斯莱特林现在别说说话，连气都不敢出。

“因为他在刺激我。”汤姆阴暗地说道。哈利挑起眉毛，不知道他在说什么。

“你得给我翻译一下你脑子里讲的啥。”他说。汤姆的下巴绷紧了，突然站起来，走出礼堂，哈利感觉自己的手臂被拽着，也跟着站了起来，只是因为其他斯莱特林震惊的目光停下了脚步。

“你的手臂上是有条蛇吗？”德拉科颤抖地问道。

日。

哈利咬紧牙齿，没有回答，跟在斯莱特林继承人身后出去了，感觉自己在别人的目光中被放大。

他跟着那被牵引的感觉走到附近的一件空教室，走进去，在身后关上了门。

汤姆像被困住的老虎一样踱步，暴怒的能量让哈利汗毛直立，他保持沉默，过了一会儿汤姆目光阴暗地转向他。

“如果他可以进入一个神经质得出名又强大的傲罗的家，”汤姆僵硬地暂停了一下，“你觉得他在暗示这能有多难……要接触我的其他东西？”

“穆迪怎么是你的东西了？”哈利不假思索地问道，然后停了下来，感到疲惫，“你又把人当做自己的玩具和所有物了？”他确认道。

汤姆看了他一眼。哦。就是这样。

“所以，确认一下，本质上来说，你很烦躁，因为伏地魔杀了穆迪，他应该是你的处理对象，是这样吗？”

“这是权力博弈，黄金男孩怎么明白。”过了一会儿，汤姆说道，看上去突然冷静了许多，瞳孔中跃动着邪恶的计划。

哈利跟着那视线，它最后落在自己的手臂上，他再次把手臂抱在了胸前。

“你想让我做什么吗？”他谨慎地问道。管他是不是真的生日，今天不该让汤姆处理这破事。

“别乱走……”

随着时间流逝，汤姆看上去越发平静，至少表面上是这样，在沉入冷静的计算之后，最初的愤怒表现已经消散。

阿费德还在讲休息室的派对的事，所有人都看起来有些兴奋。

哈利看到了卢娜好几次，但一直没有机会去找她，而且在生日惹恼汤姆会有点不公平。

晚饭之后，他走向斯莱特林休息室，罗恩和赫敏赶上了他。

“哈利，伙计，”罗恩兴奋地说，“你等会来格兰芬多吗？弗雷德和乔治要在十二点的时候放一些烟花，肯定会棒极了，那是他们自己做的。不知道他们哪来的钱，但这真是棒极了。”

“实际上——”哈利开口。

“他很忙。斯莱特林有派对。”阿布拉萨斯愉快地说道，太愉快了，哈利翻了个白眼。

韦斯莱和马尔福。老实说，有些事真是永远也不会变。

“哦，”赫敏咬住了嘴唇，“好吧，那你能来一会儿吗？我是说，如果你一直和斯莱特林在一起——那是一个纹身吗？”

哈利的视线射到自己手臂上，忍住立刻看向汤姆的反应。小蛇对着赫敏吐舌，她被吓到了，然后立刻看向了汤姆。

没有人会说她不聪明，而且，蛇，汤姆，再明显不过了。

她的呼吸仓促，嘴唇发抖，然后看回哈利，眼泪在打转。

他恨生日。

“说来话长。”他喃喃。

汤姆把一只手臂搭在他肩膀上，这一次哈利投去了厌烦的目光，去你的寿星。汤姆只是对着他假笑。

“你喜欢吗？我觉得很适合他。”小黑魔王怪腔怪调地说。

罗恩的脸红了。

“这是我觉得的那种东西吗？”他最好的朋友问道，哈利僵住了。

“这取决于你怎么——”

“——黑魔标记，哈利？什么时候开始？你一直——”

“哦放松，红毛，”汤姆嘲笑道，“哈利不是黑暗这一方的……现在还不是，我在努力。”

“那你他妈可以换一个对象了。”罗恩怒吼道，抓住哈利的手臂，仿佛想把他扯开。

下一秒，罗恩的手就像被烫伤一样缩了回去，他反射地把手指缩到胸前，喉咙中发出古怪的声音，他的皮肤被烧焦了。

压力面前伪装的优雅，任何一点最微小的刺激就能在不想控制的情况下引发混乱的神经质……他不想他的朋友处于这种危险之中。

他站到他们两个中间，手臂张开，避免冲突发生。

“够了。”他叫道，“我不想今年到头还要被扣分。罗恩……我不是黑暗阵营的。我永远不会。他只是在挑衅你，别理他。汤姆，别……就是别。赫敏，抱歉，但我明天会去找你们的，我保证。我只——”他揉了揉头发，感觉焦虑到了顶点，皮肤在激烈地刺痛。

罗恩看着他，有一会儿，哈利觉得他要打他了，但最后罗恩只是转身离开，耷拉着肩膀。

“去你妈的新年快乐，哈利。”

哈利站在角落的阴影里，看着其他斯莱特林向小黑魔王献上一份又一份礼物。

兰斯彻奇显然想找个独处的时机把那个传家戒指给汤姆。哈利报复地想那在兰斯彻奇意乱情迷的时候发生，他想知道他会不会单膝跪下。

他抱着一瓶火焰威士忌，想象格兰芬多们现在在做什么。还有半小时就到午夜，就到新年了，他感觉自己是个糟糕透了的人。

解决办法大概不在瓶底，但他很乐意看看那里有什么。

过了一会儿，人群四散成小团体，瓶子被从哈利手中抽出，汤姆对着他微笑，完全友好，坏情绪无迹可寻。

“放松点，漂亮男孩。你醉得吓人，上一次你在我身上哭呢。”

哈利叹了口气。

“漂亮男孩？又有一个了。”他说。汤姆微微歪头。

“你很沮丧……你知道是你自己答应展示印记的吗？我是说，”汤姆把一只手搭在他的肩上，轻声嘲笑，“老实说，我帮了你一个忙，亲爱的，我让你看清他们是不是真正的朋友。如果他们不能留在你身边，说明他们不值得你，对吗？”

“我知道是我答应的。”哈利说，“这是我不对你发火的原因。而且今天是你的生日，我只是希望你可以不那么混蛋，这真的很蠢。”

“我一直是个混蛋，哈利。”汤姆说道，这次没有昵称，哈利觉得他认真了一些，“这是我新年的决心。”他坦率地加上。

哈利挑起一边眉毛，疲惫的嘴唇情不自禁地弯起。

“什么，继续当个混蛋？”

“不，”汤姆皱眉，“停止对你混蛋，尽管这很好玩。”

“我觉得这是虐待狂发言。”

“还有占有狂。”汤姆咕哝。

哈利睁大了眼睛。

“你到底喝了多少？”

“多了，太多了，我亲爱的。我讨厌这个时候……越喝酒精就越降低我的自我约束。这很有趣。别让我做蠢事，明天早上不要提起这对话，不然我会砍掉你的头。”

“有的时候我都不知道为什么我会忍耐你。”哈利再次叹气。

“大多数人也是。”汤姆耸肩，“他们觉得你对我这样的人来说太好了，可能是真的。”

哈利移开了目光。

“你自己也很好，你想好的时候，如果你选择——”

“——啊，啊，”汤姆半是唱歌一般，半是警告，一只手掩上他的嘴巴，“我清醒的时候不喜欢这个对话，别挑起，英雄。”

他们沉默了一会儿，汤姆的手放下了，但那双眼睛更锐利了。还有几分钟就到午夜了。

像是想要和解，汤姆又给他拿了一瓶火焰威士忌。

“如果你想的话，我明天会帮你和你的朋友谈话。”汤姆温和地说道，“友好地。”

哈利接过了饮料，有些谨慎，但痛快地喝了一口，他知道这是他伸出的橄榄枝。

还有一分钟。

“生日快乐，”他说。

汤姆思虑着和他碰杯。

“敬新的一年。”

哈利笑了，没有笑意，也不忧郁。

“那我就喝光了。”

兰斯彻奇看着，嫉妒在胃里翻滚。汤姆和波特站得太近了，在阴暗的角落里，他们几乎要互相碰触，将自己的饮料与对方相碰，然后靠得更近，似乎彼此就是对方的重心。

这让人作呕。

那应该是他的位置，是他和汤姆眉目传情，他是吸引汤姆全部的注意。

不……不该是伊凡斯，那个愚蠢的平民。

最后十秒，他能听见周围的斯莱特林的倒数。

新年开始了，他把一只手按在装着戒指的口袋上，其他人无忧无虑的欢呼围绕着他。

他的主人把波特拉得更近了，好像他们之间还有要缩短的距离，一只手臂围在他的肩膀上，一起将饮料一饮而尽，笑着，汤姆的嘴唇贴着波特的耳朵，说着什么。

他无声地举起酒杯，致敬，眼中跃动着兴奋……

然后看着波特突然倒下。

新年快乐，爱人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 讲一个有点有趣的笑话：
> 
> 很长时间我都分不清聋拉和耷拉，最近也才在把蓬皮杜说成蓬皮社的时候被朋友吐槽“你还在用手写输入法吗？”
> 
> 不是的！我盲打键盘一分钟三百+！
> 
> 就，从小啊，因为不喜欢查字典所以就大概差不多记得那字形……说起来现在除了写明信片也很少写中文，很多字都不会写了……


	96. Chapter 96

第九十六章

泽维的脑袋立刻转向那在屋子里炸开的极其危险的气场的源头，那致命的魔力冰冷得让他不敢呼吸。

他睁大了眼睛，祝贺的词都从舌上缩回了心里。

哈利。

汤姆。

年幼一点的男孩失去了意识，皮肤奇异的红，汤姆在他落到地上之前仅差毫尺的地方接住了他，似乎是个本能的行为。

派对戛然而止，沉默填充了欢乐。

他吞咽，突然希望自己没喝这么多。他想吐，但坚定地往前走，很清楚自己是这个房间里最好的魔药处理者，而哈利要是受到更……持久的伤害，他们全都会死。呃，暂时性的损伤也没他们好过。

讨厌。

“主人？”他犹豫地问道，因为汤姆的心情不好，“发生什么了？”

汤姆摇了摇头，沉默了一会儿，仍然把哈利的头和上半身抱在腿上。另一只手找寻着碎掉的眼镜，用无声咒语把它修好，神情狂躁地注视着它。

“他就倒下了……我不知道为什么。”

后面的那句话完全吓到他了，汤姆在休息室的中央承认他有不知道的事情！

他用蛇佬腔低语了什么。

“毒药。”小黑魔王继续道，飞速地分析着情况，“魔力驱动的，哈利对饮料很小心。除了斯莱特林没人能进入这里——”房间里的紧张突然升起，“——阿布拉萨斯检查其他瓶子，里面可能有未驱动的动摇——牛黄——牛黄飞来。”

过了一会儿，解毒剂从另一个房间野蛮地飞了过来，汤姆立刻把它灌进哈利的嘴巴，神情仍然紧张。

没有变化，哈利开始扭动了。

“牛黄，”汤姆喃喃，“应该对大多数的毒药都——泽维，有什么毒是牛黄解不了的？”

他的脑子开始转了，但身体因为落在自己身上的视线不敢动弹。

“乌头、氰化物、毒堇还有肉毒素。”

蛇佬腔的声音听起来更狠毒了。

“其他瓶子里有毒。”阿布拉萨斯打断。

汤姆的下巴收了起来，没有人敢表现出慌张，怕吸引注意。

下一秒，主人的视线再次落到他身上，阴暗，还有一种绝望的请求。

请求。

命令。

帮助他——救救他——做点什么！

泽维差点要紧张得噎死了，手指按在太阳穴上，疯狂地思考。

乌头要两到六个小时会致命，氰——妈的，是氰化物。

哈利的皮肤发红了。

氰化物会引发缺氧，然后让皮肤泛红……很有可能引发昏迷和突然的休克。

“是氰化物。”他飞快回答，走了过去。“他被下了氰……我们得让他呕出来，如果他才刚刚摄入……”

“有用吗？”汤姆问道，但已经把魔杖指向哈利，立刻让他呕吐起来，他调整了姿势，不让哈利噎到自己。

下一秒，酒精溅到地板上，一点，一点，再一点，可是这没有用！

“普林斯。”汤姆愤怒了，威胁在他的声音中吐露。

泽维感觉他要哭了，闭上眼睛，试图理性分析，飞快地。房间里的魔力，汤姆的魔力突然变了，他飞快地睁开眼睛。

“是魔力。”汤姆平静地说道，“施咒者还在继续魔法。”

房间里响起了慢慢的，嘲讽的掌声。

他的主人转头，寻找声音的来源。

兰斯彻奇。泽维准备呕了。

“哇，真是……令人失望。”兰斯彻奇说，“通常你只要五秒钟就能得出结论——你看不出是他让你变弱了吗？你受到了情感的阻碍。”

“是你毒了他。”这不是问句，斯莱特林继承人的语气平静没有起伏，“治好他。”

“我是为了你，汤姆。”兰斯彻奇说，“为了你好。”

“我好？”汤姆柔和地问道，太柔和了。泽维看到他的视线飞快地向下，评估哈利恶化的状况，然后回到兰斯彻奇的脸上，“我知道了……你，可能觉得我没有处理好我的优先选择？”

“他占用了你全部的时间，这不健康……”兰斯彻奇的语气中有抱怨的意思了，“我是说，我很肯定他床计了得，但你可以找一个妓女。你给了他一种他是你特别的人的错觉。”

汤姆看了他一会儿，仍然面无表情。泽维又怕，又焦虑，又愤怒。他怎么敢说这样的话！

“这不是错觉。”斯莱特林继承人非常平静，轻声说道。但他的眼睛，萨拉查啊，它在喷火。兰斯彻奇退了一步，看上去可能突然意识到了自己的误判。汤姆把哈利放下，站了起来，魔杖威胁地在手中旋转。

“我-什么？”兰斯彻奇轻语。汤姆残忍地微笑。

“哈利是我特别的人，兰斯彻奇。”他们的主人肯定道，“但我理解你可能会觉得有点……被忽视？治好他，然后我们再继续谈。”

兰斯彻奇的脸绷了起来。

“不，”他喘息，“我们现在就可以谈，在我真的有你的注意的时候。”

“哦，我向你保证。”汤姆像猫一样安抚着他，走了过去，把嘴唇贴在兰斯彻奇的耳朵上，让对方颤抖着放弃了逃避，“你以后一定会有我的注意的。”

汤姆停下了，抽身，声音低沉，魔力……诱惑而危险，但突然间那么迷人，有吸引力。往房间里扫一眼，就会发现许多人都不自觉地被蛊惑，像被磁铁吸引一样靠前。

“治好哈利，然后我会给你你应得的注意，我保证。你想要这样，对不对？”

“你……保证？”兰斯彻奇问道，声音突然非常虚弱，泽维感觉胃很难受，眼前这一幕让他痛苦。

兰斯彻奇脸上的迷恋让他受伤。如果被偏宠的那个人不是哈利，他们之间很多个人会尝试同样的事情，这让他们痛苦。

“如果你高兴，我可以发誓。”汤姆回答。

“我——”兰斯彻奇在犹豫。

“为了我？”汤姆加道，笑容非常迷人，一只手放在他的肩膀上。

兰斯彻奇也露出了微笑，颤抖着，似乎魂已经飞出了身体，瞳孔扩张，泽维闭上了眼睛。

被蜂蜜吸引的苍蝇。

下一秒，哈利脸上的红色开始退去，他再次开始呕吐，颤抖，最后恢复平静。

阿费德冲了过去，检查哈利的脉搏，然后对汤姆点头。

他没事了。

汤姆立刻放开了兰斯彻奇，就像他是肮脏的东西一样，他立刻蹲到哈利身边，自己再确认一次。

他眼中的关注……让人震惊。兰斯彻奇看起来很吃惊，然后神情扭曲。

“你说了你会给我——”

“ _统统撕裂_ 。”

黑魔法立刻生效，这痛苦仅次于钻心剜骨，泽维觉得汤姆如果不是在霍格沃茨里面，知道邓布利多会因为不可饶恕咒的警戒跑来阻止他，那兰斯彻奇肯定是要吃折磨咒的。

汤姆没有移开视线，只是平静地看着哈利恢复。

他很平静……但这不是事实。兰斯彻奇的尖叫佐证了这一点——他的皮肤被撕裂开，然后恢复，然后再次撕裂。骨头也是。留下淤青和色斑的影子。

过了一会儿，汤姆停下了咒语，看着这个在地板上抽泣的男孩，神情淡漠。

“你享受我的注意了吗，兰斯彻奇？”他愉快地问道。

“我-我的主人——”

“我可以杀了你，但那会扰乱时间线，然后导致现实消失。”汤姆继续道，声音中可以听出冷酷的愤怒。“我也很愿意继续折磨你，但你不值得我的注意。我连在你身上吐口水的时间都不想浪费，更不会玷污自己去做那些你渴望的事。”汤姆笑了，但这不是好的微笑，“你只是一个恶心、可悲的蟑螂，你不值得。”

兰斯彻奇的脸红了，哭着。

汤姆扫视着房间，观察每一个人对兰斯彻奇愤怒和厌恶的反应。阿费德看上去想阉了这个混蛋。

在这之前就没有人真的喜欢这个棕发的男孩，以后更不会了……袭击哈利？给他下毒？在他们面前侮辱他？

斯莱特林继承人对每一个绿领带的人张开双手。

“让我看看你们的本事，但让他活着——我会在处理完更优先的事情之后来解决他。现在，他是你们的。”

兰斯彻奇看着那些怀着恶意指向他的魔杖，昏了过去。

哈利眨了眨眼，脑袋抽疼，他身下有什么柔软的东西，他的床。

他想起身，被一只手按住肩膀，减缓了他的动作，但没有把他按下去。

他觉得喉咙很疼，胃胀翻滚，他被慢慢地引导成坐着的姿势，但没有更多的允许了。汤姆。小黑魔王坐在他身边，一本书摊开着。

宿舍里除了他们没有别人，这安静得出奇……他听不见休息室的声音。好安静，他突然有种既视感，然后动作迟缓地找他的魔杖。

“如果你又给我下毒了，我向上帝发誓——”他开始警告，弄得自己咳嗽起来，萨拉查啊。

汤姆沉默地递过了一杯水，眼睛像要把他盯出一个洞。哈利抿了几口，他发现自己现在甚至不能喝得太快。“发生什么了。”

“兰斯彻奇给你下毒了。”

哈利的脑子在转。下毒？真的？

“真的？”

“你的成长经历里又加了一个濒死体验。”汤姆冷冰冰地说道，手指漫不经心地蜷在他的手腕上……他在检查脉搏。他手臂上的蛇又游走了起来。

“这可真是个好头啊，哦，派对还没结束？命运讨厌我。”哈利抱怨道。

对方笑了，哈利犹豫着，看了他一眼。

“呃，现在，现在兰斯彻奇在哪？你没有——”

“杀了他？这会扰乱时间线。”汤姆听起来很不高兴。

“那你……”哈利咽了口气，又抿了一口水，觉得很不舒服，“你有没有……呃，折磨他？”

“没有尽我应折磨的量。”汤姆厌弃地说道，“他会喜欢我折磨他——但给我一点时间，我会找出解决办法的。”

“不，可以了，别——”哈利说，

汤姆警告地啧了一声。

“别折磨他？别担心？”小黑魔王的语气咄咄逼人，“他试图杀了你，英雄。别试图为他辩护，我不听。”

“事实上，我只是想说，他只是很想被你关注，”哈利喃喃道，“不计代价。”汤姆挑起眉毛，哈利飞快地继续，“你说过他喜欢你，然后你，呃，我不知道——”

“ ** **兰斯彻奇只是一个没有权利指导我怎么对待你的欲求不满嫉妒心强的渣滓。**** ”汤姆突然嘶语道，哈利僵住了，“所以别再带着罪恶感上演英雄情结了，我表达得够清楚了吗？”

“我——”

“够、清、楚、了、吗？”汤姆愤怒地重复。哈利吞了口气。

“你——”他再次执着地开口。

“我不会再次看着你在我面前倒下或者将近死去，哈利。”汤姆看着他，几乎是在悄语，手指紧紧地抓进他的肩膀。“我也不会继续容忍你不顾自己安危的愚蠢行为。你正式失去了为伤害你的人求情的权利。”

“我没——”哈利试图解释。

“ ** **闭嘴**** ，”汤姆命令，“ ** **你今晚快把我吓死了，所以别试着和我争辩了，你只是在浪费呼吸**** 。”

哈利想，但不知道怎么反驳了，他很惊讶。

_你今晚快把我吓死了。_ 这句话让他喉咙生涩。

汤姆的视线因为他的沉默逐渐平静，一只手慢慢地抚摸他的头发。

哈利强撑着平静，露出微弱的假笑。

“酒精的确让你降低了自我约束，啊？”

汤姆翻了个白眼。


	97. Chapter 97

第九十七章

第二天早餐，哈利还觉得很虚弱，他开始有被害妄想了。

在霍格沃茨之外，黑魔王等着杀他。有些格兰芬多很想揍他（比如金妮，麦克拉根），现在他还在斯莱特林里遭到了谋杀。

他从不安全，也没有安全的地方可以逃往。

他觉得咖啡都喝不下去了，它让他剧烈地反胃。他的皮肤之下好像都已经烂掉，只剩下思维死死地抓着那摇摇欲坠的待理事项，虚弱地缠斗着。

他不知道兰斯彻奇在哪里，他想问，汤姆先开口了。

“你试试看。”

哈利眨眼。

“你都不知道我想说什么。”哈利愤愤地说道。其他斯莱特林瞥看他们，明显在偷听。汤姆向他歪头，干净、快速地吃完了最后几口吐司。

“兰斯彻奇在哪？他还好吗？你没有伤他太重吧？啊？”汤姆嘲笑地说道。

哈利皱起了眉。汤姆看了他一眼，半是“我知道你”，半是别的什么东西。

“所以，想都不要想，别说“我现在在担心”，很讽刺——他不值得。”

哈利再次闭上了嘴，过了一会儿，再次转向汤姆，被兰斯彻奇本人拖着脚走向餐桌的身影打断了。

他的手指握餐具的姿势不对，他似乎用不上力，他的脸上有魔咒。

哈利只能推想这是在掩饰伤痕。

阿费德和泽维堵住了兰斯彻奇常坐的位置，阿布拉萨斯眯起眼睛，但汤姆没有任何反应，甚至没有看他。兰斯彻奇微微地颤抖。

“我，我能和你谈谈吗，汤姆？”

没人回答。

兰斯彻奇开始慌张了，手指紧张地扭曲。

“呃，那我就，开，开始了。”他结巴道。

“——我希望你闭嘴。”汤姆慢悠悠地打断，“你的声音让人无聊到想自杀，我不想那样做。”兰斯彻奇吞了口气。

“汤姆，”哈利忍不住轻柔地警告，除了斯莱特林继承人，其他人都没与听见。

是，兰斯彻奇是个十足的混蛋，他想杀了他，但是……他不希望汤姆做这样的事。他太习惯于拯救别人，因为没有人曾对他伸出援手，他已经不再在乎自己拯救的是谁了，兰斯彻奇只是……可悲而已。

汤姆看了他一眼，以示自己听到了，但没有任何要表现得友好的妥协的意思，一点也没有，相反，他散发出的危险越来越浓。

与此同时，兰斯彻奇似乎又积攒了一点勇气，或者说自杀的欲望……原来在他不断地烦扰汤姆的时候其他斯莱特林是这样的感受吗？完全为他的愚蠢震惊，不知道为什么他能如此彻底地无视对自己的威胁。

“我不明白他有什么我没有的。”兰斯彻奇继续道。

德拉科谨慎地看着他，担心他会有什么突然袭击的冲动。他忍住面部的扭曲，和阿布拉萨斯交换了一个眼神，不敢相信塞古纳斯在这么明显的拒绝和折磨之后仍然想继续追求。

哈利也是这样……但那是哈利，他难以想象哈利和汤姆不互相刁难，而且里德尔，里德尔喜欢被哈利挑战，兰斯彻奇只是一个粗劣的模仿者罢了。

他不知道他有没有意识到自己为了接近斯莱特林继承人有多模仿波特。

汤姆的嗤之以鼻是唯一承认他知道这个人站在离他只有两步的地方的表现，他知道兰斯彻奇也开始难受了，他的脸开始变红了。

哈利看上去非常难受，他好像快被这场对话折磨得想打人了。

不了解过去的黄金男孩的人不会注意到，因为他在过去学会了良好的伪装能力，但德拉科可是骚扰了这个男孩五年，他知道波特有多容易被挑动。

“他想改变你，你怎么能忍受这一点？”兰斯彻奇问道，努力在打破这持续的否认。

汤姆扭过了头，兰斯彻奇飞快地继续，但身体紧张了起来，手指不自觉地搔着自己的皮肤。

“他会让你为了他放弃自己所有的目标！他让你除了汤姆里德尔什么也不是——”

德拉科深吸了一口气，兰斯彻奇自己的眼睛也惊恐地睁大。

哦，里德尔现在在注意了。

“除了汤姆里德尔什么也不是？”小黑魔王用一种威胁的语气重复，“你或许觉得，没有……假名，我就无法达成任何事？”

“我，我不是那个意思——”

“你是。”里德尔平静地说道。兰斯彻奇发抖了，舔着干燥的嘴唇，德拉科注意到整个礼堂都在注意他们的争端。

哈利现在看上起比起打人更想杀人了，或者找个洞把自己钻进去。

邓布利多也在注意，还有韦斯莱和那个泥巴种。

“你很聪明，你能做到想做的任何事……只是，好吧，里德尔不是一个纯血统的名字，而波特甚至可能让你接受麻瓜，开始除了吃苹果派一事无成的生活——”

“请问你说什么？”波特几乎在咆哮，看上去愤怒战胜了尴尬，兰斯彻奇转而面向这个格兰芬多，看上去比面向里德尔的时候更自信了。

“你听见了——你不属于我们，你有那些光明的理想，你真的觉得吻技过人就可以了吗？醒醒吧！”

他看了里德尔一眼，对方的怒火已经平息了，看着他们两个，神情莫测。

“我该对你对我的接吻技巧的兴趣和掌握感到忧虑吗？”哈利干巴巴地问道，兰斯彻奇气急败坏，哈利在他开口之前继续。“重申一下，我不记得我有自称过属于黑暗阵营，我们都知道我不。”里德尔的脸上突然出现了表情，闪的太快了，难以捕捉。“但你真的觉得这对我对汤姆的未来和意见和目的有任何影响吗？”

“哦，别说谎了，你只是想控制他——”

“你说什么？”哈利甜甜地奚落道，他的神情中有了致命的危险，还有故意躲避和里德尔对视的紧张。“时间是一个环，白痴，他不成为你想要他成为的样子，我的时间就会被消除了。”

兰斯彻奇的脸上完全是震惊和困惑。

“所以放心吧，塞古纳斯，然后滚™球地离开我，不然我光明的想法会毁了你。”

他突然站了起来，走出礼堂。

所有人都沉默着那个身影，神情各异。

“只有我，还是所有人都觉得那孩子有一点焦躁？”阿费德问。

德拉科和阿布阿拉萨斯交换了不敢置信的眼神。

他们四个坐在一起，难以开始平常轻松又随意的对话。

哈利觉得恶心，这不只是那个诡异的早晨和被下过的药还没消散的味道。

他现在在后悔自己的失控，他太情绪化了……汤姆一直沉思着凝视他，这真是太渗人了。

罗恩赌气地抱着手臂，但他来了……这至少说明了什么，不是吗？

“他在这里干什么？”罗恩把脑袋侧向汤姆的方向，问道，斯莱特林继承人面无表情地盯了回去，哈利知道他在忍着尖酸的回答。

“你觉得我为什么在这里，韦斯莱？”汤姆问道，平静得让人生疑。

赫敏玩着自己的一缕头发，不安地扭动。

“我猜你在确保哈利不吐露太多食死徒的秘密。”罗恩讽刺道。

“但那和黑魔标记不一样。”赫敏似乎控制不住自己，大叫出来。

“那是因为哈利不是一个食死徒。”汤姆回答，“而且我也不知道他会不会是……不是说我对他的业务水平有什么怀疑。”

哈利的嘴唇忍不住翘起，他在憋笑，但罗恩看起来更愤怒了。

“你还是标记了他！这和它是什么样子没有关系！”

“我很肯定哈利觉得有关系，”汤姆假笑着继续，“如果我把它弄成一条雏菊手链，他会觉得很尴尬。”

“所以它有什么用？”赫敏无视了他的话，问道，好奇地前倾了一些好像想抓住他的手臂。

“我可以解释，但是……用秘密交换秘密。”汤姆假笑道。

赫敏看了他一眼，好像有些生气，哈利立刻开始解释。

“我不知道怎么回事，但它可以移动，制造痛处，说话，让我的手臂麻痹然后把我定在原地或者把我拉到某个地方，目前是这样。”

罗恩的脸更红了。

“你让他把它放在你手上？为什么？你真的被爱情冲昏了头脑？”

哈利痛苦死了。

“我相信那时我们是在交易他教父的生命。”汤姆露出微笑，没有笑意。

“交易——”罗恩的眉头皱了起来，仍然愤怒，但也开始恐惧，“你用这种事占他的便宜？你这个混蛋，我也不惊讶你会打他巴掌。”

“我当然会占他便宜。”汤姆冷酷地说道，“我是精神变态，我就做这样的事情。而且这完全是经过他同意的。至于打他巴掌，很多人都觉得基于他的态度我应该做更过分的事情。”

“你根本就不该打他——你根本配不上他！”罗恩叫道。

哈利突然想起前晚的对话，感觉自己该说话了。

“别说了，罗恩。”他安静地开口，汤姆看向了他。

“哦，维护他。”罗恩叫道，“你总是这样。”

“对，”哈利忍不下去了，“就像我做你不同意的事情的时候你总是生气一样。”

“男孩们——”赫敏绝望地尖叫道。

“——我维护他又怎么样？我会维护每一个朋友，我维护你和赫敏的时候你可不在支持我。”

“可我们是你真正的朋友，哦，我猜你现在有更好的朋友了，是吧？我们一起经历了那么多事情，你就为了这个只认识一年的家伙抛弃我们。他为你做过什么？”

“你会震惊的。”哈利吸气。

“——别说了——”赫敏再次尝试。

“你说啊。”罗恩挑衅道。

“他昨晚就救了我一命。”

突然一切都安静了，这真是讨厌又熟悉。

罗恩看上去吓坏了，赫敏的眼睛里打转着泪水，汤姆……汤姆和平常一样像块该死的石头，看上去无动于衷，但是身体僵直。

“昨，昨晚发生了什么？”罗恩问道，声音变小了许多，而且发着颤。哈利简直想为挑起这个话题打自己的嘴巴。

“我，呃，算了。”那两双眼睛的视线让他退缩。

“兰斯彻奇给他下了毒。”汤姆说道。

“什么！”赫敏大叫起来，抽出魔杖。“他现在在哪？他怎么敢——啊，我要让他断子绝孙！”

“不幸的是，这会扰乱时间。”汤姆毫无感情地说道。

赫敏看着斯莱特林继承人。罗恩困扰又迷惑。赫敏伸出了下巴。

“你折磨他了吗？”她问道。

“嗯，等我有时间还有他受的。”汤姆平静地说。

赫敏点了点头。

“好。”

哈利吸了口气，汤姆挑起一边眉毛，露出得意的假笑。

“你要帮忙吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一回忘了加上的下毒小贴士：  
> 乌头，一种含有剧毒的植物，用来毒杀恶狼。毒堇，欧洲常见的有毒植物，用来执行死刑。  
> 汤姆很喜欢吃吐司，在欧洲这边有的店的确可以买到非常惊艳的吐司！如果大家有机会去阿姆斯特丹旅游，请试试一家叫RED的餐厅，我现在都被那个蛋夺去心魂！


	98. Chapter 98

第九十八章

哈利停住了，他看到那个日渐熟悉的金发的影子，他立刻不假思索地跟了上去。

“嘿——卢娜——卢娜？”

女孩停了下来，转过身面对他，神情友好，好像对他知道她的名字既不惊讶，也不困扰。

“哈利波特。”她平静地问候，脸上带着微笑。

“呃，你好。”他现在感觉有点尴尬了。

是，他是想和她说话，但他从来没有想过怎么说。

“你可以……我是说……你可以解释一下命运的巴掌和幸运的吻是什么意思吗？”他最后开门见山了，感觉脸尴尬地红了起来。

“命运想让我扇你一个巴掌，幸运想要我给你一个吻。”她解释道。就这样？

“嗯，嗯。”哈利应道，“但命运和幸运是什么意思？他们不是——”他想说他们不是真实存在的东西，又不好意思，“我不明白，”他最后说。

她若有所思地点了点头。

“你的头上有很多骚扰牤。”她用一种同意的语调说道，“我可以给你做一条解决问题的项链？”

“哦，”哈利说，“那真是太棒了，谢谢，卢娜……呃，骚扰牤是什么？”他问道，不知道她为什么会谈到这个东西。

“它们是在你的脑袋周围飘来飘去，然后让你昏沉的东西。”

“它们中有叫做汤姆的吗？”他开玩笑道，然后停了下来，她看上去陷入了沉思。

  
“不，我觉得没有，”她说，“但有一个叫莫蒂，意思很相近。”

他眨了眨眼。

“好吧，无论如何，你可以用没有骚扰牤的方式解释命运和幸运是什么吗？”他问道，不知道自己最终能不能问出来……

“命运是万物面前既定的东西。幸运是她的姐妹，也是她游戏中的对手。”

他还是没听懂。

“她们是实际存在的？”他问道。她给了他一个奇怪的眼神。

“那当然了，哈利波特——即使她们不如我们一样存在，不代表她们不是实际存在的。你被她们统治，不是吗？”

是。

他忍不住揉太阳穴的冲动，头疼，

这会是很长的对话。

赫敏紧张地看着这个黑发的少年，他的确非常英俊。

她之前说了“不”。主要是因为罗恩和哈利在她表达出真的想折磨兰斯彻奇那个混蛋的意愿时的表情。

所以，他现在在这里干什么？

他站在她面前，微笑和眼神都充满诱惑，但她还是紧张地退后了一步，希望有谁和她一起。

现在还是黄昏将尽，夜晚未临，所以她不觉得需要有人陪伴，但被汤姆里德尔一个人尾随可不是她预想过的状况。

他一直在无视她和罗恩，除非自己有兴趣和他们交谈。她还从来没和他独处过。

“你想要什么？”她问，然后立刻因为自己声音中谴责的语气感到后悔，她不是……

“你看起来很慌张。”他悠哉地说道，“当然，和我无关吧？你总是冷静沉稳。”

“和你无关！”她大叫道，希望自己不要脸红，“别自视甚高了。我只是惊讶你会来和我们……我说话。”

他慵懒地抱起手臂，靠在墙上，阻挡她的去路，脸上是迷人又令人气恼的表情。

“我很难注意不到你之前的拒绝不是真心的……又不忍心夺走你维护自己朋友的机会。你会改变回答吗？”

“你为什么关心？”她戒备地问，“我可知道你甚至有自己动手伤害他的虐待倾向。”

他的假笑加深了，而且更加残忍，不像先前那么迷人……上帝啊！她希望自己能站得稳一点。

她不是喜欢他。不是这样。她只是因为这注意感到荣幸。被他单独地注意可以令任何人头脑发昏。除了哈利，她看见的任一个人都是这样。

这不让她安心。

“首先，现在我关注兰斯彻奇，无论如何他都会感到愉悦，觉得这是奖励，这对阻止他用错误的方式看待哈利没有作用……”他危险而冷酷的声音让她想要逃跑，但还是坚定地站在原地，“所以，我需要另一个人，谁比你更合适？”

“因为被麻瓜出身的女孩折磨对他来说最是屈辱。”她替他说完。

他慢慢地鼓掌，像是在嘲讽，她不确定。

“聪明的女孩，”他说，她知道这很可能只是为了让她同意，但还是忍不住感到喜悦，她知道很危险，但他是个天才啊。

不管怎样，她的良心的确为折磨他人感到犹豫，但兰斯彻奇想杀掉哈利！她太生气了。

“我不知道。”她逃避道。“我不觉得哈利会喜欢……”

“哈利经常不喜欢对他有好处的事。比如说，他讨厌医疗翼，受伤的时候还经常想逃离那里。”里德尔笑道，这一次笑意更真实了，眼中闪着先前没有的光芒，但那消失了，他向她走近了一步。

他的手很有力，温暖，兴奋的感觉从她的上臂传来，他继续向她俯身。

“但，你可以慢慢考虑。我明白这对你来说不是个容易的选择。当你想明白的时候，来找我，好吗，赫敏？我觉得我们会是好搭档的。”

“行……”

等他转过墙角，她才意识到她先前一直在屏住呼吸。

哈利抬起头，有一个人影（当然是汤姆，他不知道他为什么还会吃惊）走进他在图书馆的秘密角落。

“现在在这鬼鬼祟祟有些晚了吧，你说是不是，黄金男孩？你会错过晚餐的。我们离开你的宠物狮子之后你一整天都待在这里？”

“差不多。”他说，“你又为什么不在吃晚餐？”

“你不在，这很可疑。”汤姆假笑道。“谁知道你在搞什么……你最近在研究什么？”

哈利迟疑了，汤姆走近，翻动他在看的书，这家伙。他只是在研究战后人们生活的伤痕。

汤姆微微笑了，一副我就知道的样子。

哈利皱起眉，但没说什么，知道这只会助长他的火焰，他轻柔而坚定地把书从他手里抽回来。

汤姆沉默了一会儿，然后再次开口，声音中有了不同的意图。

“你之前说的话，是认真的吗？”

“我之前说什么了？”哈利问道，突然有种不适的感觉，更专心地翻了一页。

“你不属于黑暗的一方。”汤姆的声音中有一分威胁。

哈利僵硬了一秒，抬起头，有种这才是他翘掉晚饭也要来找他的真正目的的感觉。

“对。认真的。”他安静地说道，然后换了一本书。

下一秒，一只手用力地抓住他的肩膀，把他转了过来，那让他很疼。汤姆的另一只手放在书架上，他的脑袋旁边。他挑起一边眉毛。

“在昏暗的图书馆里把我按在书架上，汤姆？别人看到了会有错误的印象的。”

“我觉得我们需要祛除一些误会。”汤姆危险地轻语。

“这需要把我按在书架上好像要开始接吻一样吗……？”汤姆自由的那只手握成了拳头。

“如果你真的想，而且这样才能把信息传入你的大脑，我现在就可以开始吻你。”汤姆愤怒地说道，“要我做什么来让你认识到你属于黑暗这一方都行，说真的，告诉我你的大脑在想什么，这样我才能把自己降低到你的愚蠢的水准。”

“你现在就可以开始吻我是什么意思！”哈利叫道，完全慌了，“还有，我不想！”

汤姆皱起了眉，拳头握紧又松开，试图控制自己。

“萨拉查啊，你这个该死的青少年！不要那么容易分心，这不是重点——你为什么觉得你不属于黑暗的一方？”

哈利不知道说什么了。

“是你威胁要亲我的！这不是我的错！你为什么——萨拉查——”

“这就是你注意的重点？”汤姆嘲讽地翻了个白眼，笑了，“我都不知道你这么关心不着边际的东西。我问了问题，回答，现在。”

“因为！”哈利慌张地说，“我不是食死徒。我不属于黑暗的阵营，也不相信黑暗的一方。除了自找麻烦之外我根本不明白你为什么这么困扰，也不明白我为什么要属于黑暗的一方！”

哈利觉得自己说的真是太直白了。汤姆的手放松了，视线灼灼，看上去在思考。

“我是黑暗阵营的领袖，同意吗？”

“嗯……”哈利犹豫地说。

“决定谁是我这边的人是我的特权，所以，决定谁是黑暗这方的人是我。”

“我——”哈利皱眉。

“你在黑暗这一方，黄金男孩。”汤姆不容置疑地说。

哈利吞了口气，摆出假笑。

“我没有选择的权利吗？”

“没有。”汤姆听起来很愉快，但眼神很严肃，有什么在暗示这场对话暂时就这么搁置了，没办法解决。

书架的尽头突然传来书本掉落的声音。

他立刻抽出了魔杖，汤姆也是，然后他们都眨了眨眼睛。

一个四年级的学生睁大了眼睛发出土拨鼠的声音。

哈利呻吟了起来。

“妈呀，”他叫道，“现在人们闲话更多了。”

汤姆嗤之以鼻。

“你太注意公众的视线了，甜心。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好像是在PP的4还是14章，我记得有4这个数字的某个章节，总之是很前面的时候，Fictionist在作者有话说里看到有一个人被网络暴力，希望大家千万不要参与这样的事情。  
> 后来，PP的中止，一方面是因为故事通过读FF可以猜到，一方面是她在社交平台上收到了太多质疑和辱骂的声音，所以不想继续承受这个荒谬的压力。你会说，怎么会呢？FF和PP是这么好的作品！但这是真的，人们会说她的角色和原作相差太大……我觉得这是愚蠢的评论，我个人喜欢Fictionist就是因为她真正做到了再创作，她的角色弧线是完整的，而且是真实，丰满的。但是没有办法，Fictionist当年还不到17岁，我们可以谅解她逃避的选择，这并不可耻。  
> 话又说回来了，网络暴力不仅本质邪恶，会给人带来巨大的伤害，而且并不理性，无法起建设性的作用。知晓“狗粉丝”的存在之后，我更加觉得不可理喻。难道网络发展的最后就是正常人逃离这里，暴戾的人不讲道理，继续无法无天地狂欢吗？  
> 最近和很多朋友都在谈这个话题，我还是相信，即使人性本恶，也有一部分人是向善发展的。善可以不是起始，但是作为追求的终点，并不可笑。如果可以的话，把你的想法告诉我，我会感到再荣幸不过了。


	99. Chapter 99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 翻译到99章了！来发起一个小活动：希望大家都能在评论里说一件让自己快乐的事，让我们一起以集齐99件为目标努力！这样偶尔什么时候有人看到这一章节，发现评论里有那么多快乐的事情，也会觉得更有精神了吧？对吗？

第九十九章

第二天晚饭的时候邓布利多来找他了，好像对他和汤姆这个方向不断增加的议论笑语和奇怪的目光还不够一样。

那个可恶的四年级。

“哈利，”邓布利多简洁地问候，然后把一些东西放在他面前的桌子上。

汤姆和其他斯莱特林一动不动，也不掩藏他们对这个老校长的厌恶。邓布利多无视了他们，哈利看着这些书本。

《时间和时间魔法》《时间机器：如何用魔法改变时光》《多重宇宙是存在的吗？》

他的不快立刻消失了，但他还是为邓布利多把他们的交易呈现在汤姆面前感到烦躁，他半夜去找他是有原因的！他叹气。

尽管按照誓言在帮助他，邓布利多还是喜欢操纵人。

“魔法部还让我把这个给你，”老人安静地递给他一封信和一张传单，然后往自己的餐桌走了。

他能听见的声音更多了。

他不顾汤姆的注意，把信拆开。

小天狼星的审判。在这个星期末，但他还未成年，被禁止出席，只是要按指示寄送他相关的记忆。

他烦躁地皱起了眉。他很确定如果是这样，他们应该更早给他这封信。一定是今早他们才决定改变他的听席，所以。

他抿紧了嘴唇，把信收好，意味深长地向罗恩和赫敏点了点头。

然后他的注意转向那几本书，发现汤姆已经把它们拿起来了，神情莫测，哈利沉默地看了一会，伸出一只手。

汤姆收紧了下巴，哈利回以灿烂的微笑，暗示汤姆把书还给他。

斯莱特林们都谨慎地看着他们，那些看到书名的都瞪大了眼睛，不敢呼吸。

汤姆还在继续研究，哈利上手了，小黑魔王没有阻止，他不帮忙把它们给他，也不在乎他把它们拿回去。

“你用什么来换的这些，黄金男孩。”过了一会儿之后，他只轻声吐出了这句话，声音暗示着之后他们还会再谈这个问题。

哈利无视了他，坚定地打开了时间机器那本书的第一页，这个标题让他想笑。

那天晚上，汤姆走向斯莱特林休息室的时候被一个熟悉的身影拦住了，是格兰杰。

他保持平静的样子，挑起眉毛。

她是哈利的狮子和光明那边的联系中最好的一个，但他一惯讨厌哈利那些不是斯莱特林的朋友（以及一些斯莱特林友人），这个评价也不算那么高。

“我需要和你谈谈。”她的脸有些红，可能是觉得尴尬。

他精湛地掩饰自己的烦躁，他才是决定他们什么时候谈话的人。算了，这是为了一件好事。

哈利的光明联系更多地为黑暗服务，或者转变向黑暗这方，他支持光明或者回到那边的理由就越少。

这也太简单了。

兰斯彻奇肯定会因为被一个泥巴种女孩取代气急败坏。

“你决定了吗？”他问。

她咬着嘴唇，似乎是无意识的。

“我需要更多信息。”她听起来还有一分自信。

但被咬住的嘴唇出卖了她，格兰芬多。

更多信息？拉文克劳。就想进行理性分析。果然这件事还是让她不适。

“除了他可能已经杀了你最好的朋友以外，你还需要别的信息？”他问。

想到那段回忆，他的眼中就迸出怒火，他知道，但一分钟之后，他就又恢复了理性。

“对。”她坚定地说道，但看起来更紧张了，他就知道他不会喜欢她问题连篇的性格。

他心不在焉地想先用无声无息然后把她丢在某个地方会不会让哈利非常生气，大概会。

“你……你喜欢他吗？”

他喜欢哈利，不喜欢兰斯彻奇。

“如果我喜欢他，为什么要折磨他？”他平静地回答。

“我说哈利。”她盯着他看。

他忍住闭上眼睛的冲动。他真的非得进行这段对话吗？如果对她用一忘皆空会被发觉吗？但她肯定会继续追问。他感觉她已经想问很久了。

他优雅地耸了耸肩。

“有时。”他回答，“有时不。”

他当然喜欢！愚蠢的女孩，如果他不喜欢哈利，他怎么会容忍他大不敬的态度？

她又咬起了嘴唇。

“呃，朋友之上的喜欢？”她确认道。

“我没想过你也是那些谣言的受众之一，”他开始继续走了，她跟了上去，走在他身边，他想对她下咒。

“我不是！”她叫道，魔力溅射（和哈利的比起来可悲极了）“但不代表我看不到这些留言的证据，我看到的足够让我生疑。”

他猛地转身面对她，这样下去她就要跟到斯莱特林门口了，她不能知道入口在哪。

“哦？”他笑着问道，语气中暗藏着危险。 _别再跟着了。_

她的手指紧张地玩着袖口。

“你总是在碰他，”她飞快地说，“而且你叫他‘甜心’、‘亲爱的’，无论什么时候都一直注意着他——”

“你有没有试过在哈利不想谈话的时候吸引他的注意力？”他突然问道。她停了下来，脸上浮现疑惑。

“有，他……”她的眼睛微微睁大，“他会逃避话题。”

她的反应能力没有问题。

“但挽留他可以防止他逃跑”他说，“也能保证他的注意，尤其是对和我有关的问题。”

“为什么？”她立刻问道。

他微微收紧了下巴，但露出假笑，向她走近了几步，一只手放在她肩膀上，和前几天一样，另一只手像对哈利一样捏住她的下巴，尽管他现在有种想立刻放开去洗手的冲动。

他其实并不喜欢在必要的场合以外碰触别人，也不喜欢别人在他的允许以外碰触他……哈利不受这个约束。

他猜这是因为魂器，如果不是……好了，就当是魂器，不用再分析哈利和别的人有什么不一样了。

赫敏的肌肉绷了起来，他的手指在她的血管上游动。

“你觉得和一个可以而且可能会掐断你的脖子的精神变态靠这么近舒服吗？”他看着她问道。

他感受到她紧张的吞咽，恐惧。

“哈利不害怕。”她反叛但轻声地说道，“你也不会掐断他的脖子。”

他会说她很聪明并且善于观察。但还是矮子里挑高个。

“不，”他轻声道，假笑加深，“但我会伤害他，如果他逼我。他知道我会。他也不是在充满爱的环境中长大的，他很谨慎，而且有躲避危险的本能。”

她往后退了一步，逃离他。他的眼睛更闪耀了。这样更好。

他觉得她不相信他对哈利持续的碰触是出于喜爱这么轻柔的理由，实际上，是，但也是对哈利的警告和控制，或者只是无意义的调情。但他告诉过哈利，行动很少只有一个动机。

他的行动总是有很多层面，“碰触”也是。

“我不会让你伤害他。”她的语调狠毒，几乎是在低吼地警告道。

“哦，好的。”他冷酷地嘲讽，“那你会怎么阻止我？无论你帮我帮我，赫敏，尽管你帮我的话事情对我们两个都更有利，你不会想与我为敌的。你很聪明，也算强大……但你比不上我，永远不会。”

她愤怒地看着他，他差点被其中的毒辣逼得后退，但回以了微笑。

“很高兴和你谈话。”他愉快地说。“你得到足够的信息了吗？”

他没有等她回答，走开了，很高兴她这次没有跟上来。

“嗯。你的确关心他……”她在他身后叫道。

他加快了步伐，没有回头。

泥巴种。

他还需要找时间那个拉夫古德女孩谈话。

哈利握着金色的挂坠，坐在空教室里，将它一次又一次地翻转。他看到金妮更苍白、憔悴，也更消瘦了。

他给教室施了很多防备的魔法，汤姆之前看上去有些忙碌，他不可能现在闯进来——他以为他在读那些书，他也有这个打算。

他颤抖着吸了一口气，不给他的大脑退缩的机会。再多一个交易又何妨？

“ ** **打开。**** ”

如果任何人可以告诉他魂器的影响，那就只有……它。

他真的不知道怎么叫它。

黑烟再次从挂坠里冒了出来，形成眼睛猩红的人像。他看了看周围的环境，注意力落到他的身上。

“哈利。”他冷冷地问候，“我还在想我们什么时候会再谈话。”

“伏……我怎么称呼你？为了和你谈话？”他直白地问道，“你不是汤姆，但你也不是伏地魔。”

他沉默了一会儿，冰冷地凝视他，有些……玩味？

“叫我马沃罗。”他最后说。哈利谨慎地点了点头。

他尽力了，但还想退缩，他忍住了慌张和恶心。

“好，呃，马沃罗，我需要你的帮助。”

“我知道。”他说。他敢打赌，如果马沃罗有嘴巴，现在一定在对着他假笑，“你想知道我们是不是在影响那个红头发的傻女孩。”

“我们有吗……？”哈利问道，不知道他会不会回答。

“有。”马沃罗直白地说。“她情感上依赖你，所以你身体里低等的东西在吸食她。”

低等的东西……他是说魂器。

“为什么？”他恐惧地问道，感到反胃。

“因为我们想要生命。”他嘶语，向他走近，迫使哈利后退，脑袋抽疼，“试一试像我们一样长期居住在物体里面，没有任何控制权，没有陪伴，也没有感觉。”

哈利感到苦涩，还有奇怪的……同情。

“你没有办法获得感觉？”他问。

“我们不能吃，不能喝，不能睡觉或者做梦，如果没有受到召唤，就不能自由行走……”他酸溜溜地解释道。

和日记本一样。日记本汤姆就想复活，重新获得身体。

“为什么是她？”

“因为她想这样。”马沃罗尖刻地拉长了调子，“你最清楚，哈利，我们造成的伤害是永恒的。”

“永恒的？”哈利往前走了一步，“你是说她不能痊愈了？不可能——？”

“哦，”他假笑道，“可以。当然可以。”

“怎么做？”他问，“告诉我！”

他顿了顿，什么也没有。哈利开始焦躁了，眯起眼睛，愤怒地看着他。

“你——”

“如果我帮你，我能获得什么？”

他的声音很柔滑，也很危险。

哈利立刻知道他参与这场对话的理由了，他给的信息看上去是免费的，但并不是……这是他难以拒绝的鱼饵。

他的肌肉结了起来，拳头握紧。他感到头晕。

“你知道想要什么。”

他点了点头，向他走近，这一次，哈利没有退缩。

“如果你让我重获生命和身体，我就帮你。你的朋友和家人都不会受到我们，还有你的威胁。”他劝诱道。

影子缠绕着他，像是要将他吞噬，猩红色的眼睛那么近，哈利能想象它在自己的视网膜上燃烧。

他在他耳边轻语，呼吸和强调都冷得像液氮，像南极的风。

“ ** **所以……亲爱的……你怎么说？**** ”


	100. Chapter 100

第一百章

哈利闭上了眼睛，魂器的影响让他很难思考。

“别叫我亲爱的，”这是他唯一能做出的反应，脑海中第一个念头，愤怒的否认。

他笑了，声音比汤姆令人舒服的男中音更高，但比伏地魔低，却像后者一样残忍而冷酷。

他盯着地面，那双眼睛让他紧张。

“帮助你需要什么？”他僵硬地问道。

他围着他转圈，液体般的影子将他定在原地，他像一阵风揉拨他的头发。哈利的心脏和肌肉都在狂跳。

“不多。”马沃罗在他身后停下，轻快地说道，好像吓不死他一样，“我只需要你放弃一小部分灵魂，还有一小部分生命。”

哈利睁大了眼睛。

“我不会把我的生命给你。”他叫道。

“那我就要那个女孩。”他耸肩，“你的韦斯莱家还能承受亲爱的爸爸以外另一条生命损失吗？”

哈利僵住了，想呕的感觉在胃里翻滚。马沃罗像个捕食者，再次绕到他的面前。

“给你那一小部分生命会杀了我吗？”他问。马沃罗的眼睛在闪光。

“不需要。你有多余的灵魂，尽管它很低级，但我可以忍耐。你不会死。”

“只是变成植物人。”哈利冷淡地说道。

马沃罗耸了耸肩，十分优雅。

“你，或者那个女孩……她看起来已经很苍白了，是不是？可怜的金妮芙拉。”

哈利咬紧了牙齿，眼睛危险地闪耀。

“我可以直接杀了你。”他瞥了挂坠一眼，威胁。

猩红色的眼睛眯了起来，影子似乎扩张了，他感到更加寒冷。但他拒绝发抖，他的血液疯狂地涌动，拒绝承认一丁点的恐惧。

“那你就失去将你宝贝的汤姆拼回原状的机会了。”他恶毒地说道。

哈利对上他的视线，不安地思考，然后突然僵住。

“把汤姆拼回原状？”他呆呆地重复了一遍，脑子开始加速。

魂器。他可以把魂器放回伏地魔体内，让他变回汤姆，或多或少，这样即使他没法阻止伏地魔形成，杀戮也会从此停息。

他无法呼吸。

“我得让伏地魔感到忏悔……”他喃喃。

他无法分析影子的表情，那猩红的眼睛也没有任何反应。

他不知道，但现在他肯定不能让这个魂器被毁掉……韦斯莱家也不能再失去一个孩子……他和罗恩保证过他会救金妮的。内疚和无能的感觉压得他喘不过气。他已经害死了韦斯莱先生了，不论别人怎么说……他还有什么选择？

马沃罗向前走了一步，影子的手捧起他的脸，像乌鸦的羽毛。

“ ** **你再也不用管那低级的东西，也不会再伤害你的朋友和家人了。我知道这是你想要的**** 。”他引诱道，“ ** **你还能拯救他**** 。”

哈利咬住了嘴唇。

“我们要怎么做？”他嘴唇干涩，声音很轻，“嘿，我还没同意。我还需要一些时间。”

“摄魂怪怎么吸取灵魂？”马沃罗轻语，哈利只能看见那红眼睛在发光，因为他不断向自己靠近，冰冷的呼吸吐在自己的皮肤上，柔软的话贴着他的嘴唇。

他想后退，但影子将他牢牢囚禁。

“一个吻。”

房间的屏障突然被打碎了。

哈利的情感乱套了，在他的大脑里像致命的黄蜂一样胡闹。

这还不是吸引他注意力的内容。

愧疚。

恐惧。

不安。

决心。

害怕。

厌恶。

恶心。

希望。

胜利。

这些事情让他注意。

哈利肯定要做傻事了。

他打断了阿布拉萨斯，立刻确认兰斯彻奇有没有消失（没有），然后冲了出去。

我来抓你了。

他找了被防卫过的门。

下一秒，马沃罗就消失了，太快了，他还来不及眨眼，他就回到了挂坠之中。

屏障就要消失了，挂坠飞向哈利，自己缠在了他脖子上。

他立刻把它藏在了衬衫底下，但还能通过领子看到，他皱起眉，但没有时间了，门开了，汤姆进来了。

哈利屏住了呼吸，做出疑惑的表情。他看着对方的魔杖。

“呃……大多数人都会敲门？”他在语气中加了一份调侃。

汤姆径直走了过来，紧紧地盯着他。

“你的情绪失控了，让我头疼……你在干什么？”

真糟。

“训练。”他自然地撒谎，“怎么了？哦，为你的头疼道歉——现在你知道我的感受了——我没打断你做什么吧？”

他想走开，脖子上的链条被抓住了，他只能停下来。

更糟了。

“汤姆——”他突然说不下去了，侧着头，睁大了眼睛。

汤姆握着那个魂器。他碰到了它。他能碰触它了。

汤姆因为他的表情停了下来，然后也意识到了这一点。

紫色的眼睛微微睁大，你很难注意到，而且他的表情很快就恢复了。

“你拿它做了什么？”

“什么也没有。”哈利的心在猛跳。“我只是听你的把它带着而已。”

“你没用人偶。你平常训练都会用。”汤姆冷静地继续，视线快把他刺穿。哈利耸了耸肩，看起来很无辜。

“我在尝试新的方法……嘿，你想继续勒死我吗？”他挑起眉毛。

“把挂坠摘下来。”汤姆说，“我现在要把它拿回去。反正我也可以碰它了。”

哈利吞了口气。妈的。

他需要和马沃罗说话——他还没有告诉他怎么拯救金妮！但他不能拒绝，这太可疑了。

他把它摘了下来，放在汤姆伸出的手中，它安抚而嘲讽地发热。

汤姆还在观察他，即使在把它戴到脖子上的时候也没有中断过眼神接触。

哈利尽力地保持平静，抵抗屏住呼吸的本能，他的脑子在剧烈地消化这个情况。

汤姆侧头，示意他跟他出去。

“你可以给我看看新的训练。”他轻快地说道，“能让你的情绪这么狂野，一定是有意思的东西。”

妈的。

“我现在想去读一些邓布利多的书。”他找借口，“下次？我肯定打扰到你之前在做的事了。”

“说到这个，”汤姆的声音甚至变得更危险了，“你到底交换了什么才得到他的帮助的？”

哈利看了他一眼，目光平静。汤姆眯起了眼睛，强迫他停了下来。

“我可以读你的心。”小黑魔王警告道，“你今天还没练习过大脑封闭术吧。”

哈利翻了个白眼，心里翻了，实际上也翻了。他很恐慌。他现在不能让汤姆读他的心，他满脑子都是和马沃罗的谈话。

“我做了一个对我们都有利的交易。相信我斯莱特林的部分，会让你骄傲。”

“什么交易？”汤姆问道，听起来一点也不愉快。哈利移开了目光，在心里和自己争执了起来。

让汤姆知道交易的事总好过马沃罗的事。

“在今年结束之前，无论我需要什么，他都会帮我，为了阻止你变成伏地魔。但如果今年结束，我没有成功，就按他的意思来做。”

汤姆收紧了下巴。

“什么程度的交易？”他冷酷地问道。哈利又开始走了。

“牢不可破。”

把马沃罗从汤姆那里偷回来会有多难？

上帝，他太难了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 总算翻到一百章了！一百五十章还有多难呢（得意）  
>  Fictionist真是太棒了！请大家有机会都去FF赞美她！我之前找到她的INS，叫justasimone，她在上面发一些自己花的漂亮的人像，还有在欧洲各地的照片。（但我是很久以前找到然后就关注的，应该是从她tumblr或者patron那个网站跟过去的，很久之前的事了，我现在也不该说百分百肯定这是她的账号）。有机会也可以多支持她的原创，在tumblr上她有发很多有意思的内容（但暂时先别问我她的汤地址，应该能在FF主页上看到，我忘了，等翻完FF我再去找）


	101. Chapter 101

第一百零一章

不知怎么就到小天狼星的审判前夜了，哈利的胃在翻滚。

他已经很久没给他写信了，因为魔法部和庭审前涌现的关注，他们没法通过写信好好地交流。

他还没把马沃罗偷回来，金妮还那么苍白，但如果他在她怒视的时候仔细看，那双眼中满是乞求、恐惧和绝望。

他忍不住想过去的金妮是不是被困在了某个地方，尖叫着。他真的需要和挂坠谈话，但汤姆还没有让它离身过，他总是那么警敏。

他忍不住想汤姆是不是在怀疑什么。

他想起了罗杰那并不是很好的提议，他又要做傻事了，他没有长进，焦虑又恐惧。

他咬住嘴唇，盯着眼前看不到的功课，关于斯纳格普奇的草药学论文。他现在根本没办法去关心斯纳格普奇！那离他在想的事太遥远了。他烦躁地站了起来，把羊皮纸狠狠地甩在桌子上，开始踱步。

他突然停了下来，发现自己吸引了其他斯莱特林的注意。

汤姆对他挑起眉毛。

“抱歉，”哈利说，眼睛本能地去看那个挂坠。

汤姆看似无意地将链条缠绕在手指上，但他的视线太强势，太令人紧张了。哈利移开了目光。自从知道了牢不可破咒的事之后，汤姆一直在对他冷暴力，但他没有回应，也不生气，一点也不。他不知道这算不算一件好事，也没有时间去想，他只想得到马沃罗。

目前，他找不到平和的方法，他也不想和汤姆冲突。

“是庭审的事吗？”泽维担忧地问，哈利耸了耸肩。

“会没事的。”阿布拉萨斯肯定地说，“如果你想，我可以帮你说点好话，我们马尔福在巫师议会很有影响力。”

“谢谢。”哈利柔和地说，尽管语气傲慢，但阿布拉萨斯是真心的，这让他很感动，“但没事的……如果事情不妙再说吧。”

“不会的。”阿费德激动地说道，“他是个布莱克，法律是站在他这边的，而且之前没有庭审就宣布他判刑的操作就是犯罪。他们应该趴在地上求我们不要施压。布莱克也还是强大的家族。”

哈利虚弱地笑了，这个话题让他胃很紧张。

如果事情真的不妙，又怎么办？他的事情永远不会顺利，不是吗？只要他生命中出现一件好事，就一定会有什么把它破坏。他现在还算快乐，这是一种很难解释的快乐，像他和汤姆出去，在小汉格拉顿，忘记所有的事情，简单地吃一顿饭。尽管也那并不持久。

他很痛苦地意识到时间在从他的指间滑走，落下的每一粒沙都使得伏地魔更加真确。尽管如此——他已经有所进展了。

汤姆可以拿着魂器，说明他已经造成了影响，但……或许这更糟了，他明明看到了希望，却也看到了汤姆似乎铁了心成为伏地魔，推翻这一切的绝望。

或许这是他需要记忆球的原因，他不知道，他不想想。他不能出席审判，这真是糟透了！他已经把记忆寄过去了，除了等待结果，别无可为。

他要疯了，这让他更着急想做出什么有成果的事。

比如把马沃罗拿回来。

他和潘西已经观察得很清楚了，没有把它偷回来的时机……但他真的想把它要回来。

金妮撑不了多久了……他，他只想把它要回来。他想要把它握在手里，想念它缠绕在自己脖子上发出那种令他安心的声音。

他，他的大脑深处知道这并非好事，他上瘾了。那又如何。他还是被吸引。他想要它。

尽管它属于汤姆……他不是比汤姆更有权持有它吗？他才是拥有同一个灵魂的人，既然汤姆可以拿着它，就说明他们并没有这一层关系了。

他今晚就要动手。

他已经等了很长的时间了。

泽维看着哈利坐立难安但又奇妙平静地消失，走向宿舍。

主人的视线跟着那个身影，沉思。他胃疼。

“他在图谋什么。”阿布拉萨斯肯定地轻语，像打小报告一样看了汤姆一样。

汤姆没有回应，这更验证了阿布拉萨斯的想法。他的魔力像尖刀一样扫过他们的皮肤，好像下一秒就会划出伤口。

是了。哈利肯定又在搞什么事了。汤姆好像有点头绪，并且一点也不高兴。

这一定不会善了。

“他可能只是担心他的教父，”阿费德生硬地说。“别搅和了，你和兰斯彻奇一样坏。”

这在过去可能只是温和，幽默的攻击，现在却是尖刻的侮辱。阿布拉萨斯忍住了激动的情绪。

“你怎么想呢，主人？”泽维安静地问。

汤姆看着他，好像能看穿他的灵魂，他装作不在意，被那双眼放过之后却又一次觉得失望和欣慰。

下一秒，斯莱特林继承人自然地站了起来，然后走向了宿舍。

大家尴尬地沉默。

“我真的很讨厌他们这样。”阿费德喃喃。

阿布拉萨斯扫了房间一眼，泽维不用看，知道他在看自己的孙子。  
“别管了，他们通常都有办法解决。”他说。

“我知道，”阿费德的抱怨中有了分玩味，“但我想看看——你不觉得我们只看了一半的故事吗？最精彩的，让他们的气氛如此尴尬的部分我却看不到！你能想象他们单独待在一起的时候是什么样的吗？”

“阿费德……”阿布拉萨斯不赞成地警告。

“什么啊！”阿费德自卫道，“别说你没想过……你还记得我们不小心撞见他们争吵的那一次吗？”

“上帝啊……”

“你这个老八婆，布莱克！”

汤姆把挂坠放在床上，让哈利“帮忙看着”，然后走向了厕所。

哈利从看到它的那一刻开始就移不开视线了。他谨慎地一动不动。

汤姆肯定是在测试他……但这个机会实在太完美了。

他可以拿着马沃罗就跑。

他心不在焉地背对着汤姆点头。他感觉那双黑色的眼睛看了他一会儿。

他等了一会儿，不知道汤姆会不会像电影一样突然冲出来。

但风平浪静，他小心地靠近汤姆的床，把魂器拿了起来，它发出愉快的声音，哈利柔和地笑了。

是时候了。

他听见水声还在流淌，转过身想快速离开，差点吓出心脏病。

汤姆靠在厕所的墙上，抱着手臂，看着他。

“又去训练，黄金男孩？”他危险地问道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,有人搞马沃罗/哈利文学吗？图也行？给我康康！（振声）  
> Snarglebuffs和Wizenemagot我不太清楚是什么，有知道的朋友可以讲讲吗？  
> 大家伙都要注意休息和放松，小家伙也要。  
> 对了，有人集资给斯莱特林买胃药吗？或者联名上书斯内普教授用学院经费发放人手一盒？


	102. Chapter 102

第102章

哈利的心疯狂地跳动，就像锤子飞快地敲击，他的手指捏紧了金色的魂器。

“差不多吧。”他谨慎地说。汤姆眯起了眼睛，向前迈出了令人恐慌的一步，哈利退后，希望自己背后是门的方向。汤姆停下了，向他伸手。

“给我，”斯莱特林继承人柔软地说道，哈利无声地摇了摇头，肌肉紧张的结果只有两个，打架或者逃走。“现在就给我。”

“我很抱歉。”哈利轻声地说，“但不可以，我需要他。”

“需要他？”汤姆语气精湛地问道，“哦，我请你告诉我，你需要他做什么？”

哈利沉默了，执着地。他知道汤姆希望和他吵架，因为他和往常一样逃避，但他必须而且决定了必须坚持他的立场。汤姆眼神阴暗地盯着他。

“哈利，”他的声音变得更危险了，甚至也更轻柔，“挂坠在干扰你的判断……你看不出来吗？我的哈利不会愚蠢到跌入这么明显的陷阱……你明知我不可能让它离开我的视线。”

“或许你只是不像你以为的那么了解我。”哈利小心地说道，保护着自己的逃跑路线。

汤姆想要冲突……

“这当然不可能——”

所以他跑了。

德拉科立刻看向被撞开的门，他看不清那个模糊的影子，桌椅都被魔杖弄得七仰八翻。

哈利在逃跑。

眼都没眨，另一个影子冲了出来，他嗅到危险，那是豹一般优雅而致命的追逐，杂物向他们的方向翻飞。

所有人都不敢动，立刻寂静，休息室出口的蛇活了过来，准备阻挡任一个通过者……哈，哈利跳了过去，头也不回地冲入走廊，手中闪耀着一个金色的东西。

年轻的黑魔王根本不关心他不敢呼吸的观众，只是紧跟着他的猎物。

这只有几秒。

却长得像他的一生。

“哦日……”

哈利的肾上腺素冲遍了全身。。

除了他俩的脚步声，城堡守着夜晚的寂静，这有种熟悉又奇妙的感觉。

他闪过一个角落，呼吸急促，不敢往后看，他完全清楚背后存在着必须拼尽全力甩掉的尾巴。

他无法躲藏，汤姆找到他只是顷刻间的事，尤其是他还拿着魂器。更糟的是，尽管他跑得更快，但汤姆根本就甩不掉，而且一直牢牢地盯着他。

他不敢停歇，冲过教室，期望离开地窖这个每一条蛇都是敌人的地方。

他是蛇佬腔没错。

可汤姆是斯莱特林继承人。

他又跃入一条走廊，差点被咒语打中。汤姆的准星也不是盖的，如果不觉得魁地奇就是浪费时间，真应该去当个打击手……

马上到了……哈利脚下漂移闪过一道墙，好不容易躲进狭窄黑暗的走廊……他的肩膀被抓住，但他甩开了，把汤姆一推，继续逃跑，狂野地跑，不计后果地跑——直到右膝破碎的痛楚让他不得不哀嚎着倒下。

他被翻过来，但这一次的接触不是甩得掉的了，魔杖狠狠地刺在他的太阳穴附近。他能感觉到吐在自己皮肤上的呼吸，就和自己一样急促，然后是那轻语。

“ ** **昏昏倒地**** 。”

哈利再次醒来，腿在抽搐，手臂疼得要死……糟透的是，他动不了了。他谨慎地抬头，在视野清晰的那一刻立刻警惕地眯起了眼睛。

汤姆游入了他的视线，嘲讽地把挂坠举在他眼前。但视线里没有任何开玩笑的意思。哈利看了一眼环境，看上去废弃的空教室，重重的防卫……

“你把我绑在椅子上？”他虚弱而不敢置信地问。

“你逃跑了。”汤姆漠不关心地说道，他觉得他的视线像在看做实验的小鼠，“我比较喜欢你没法再试一次。”哈利吞了口气。

“放开我。”他简短地命令，心在狂跳，眼睛闪向近在咫尺的挂坠。

“这么说吧，”汤姆的魔力和他漫不经心的语气形成了鲜明的对比，“我可以，但你知道……看你全然无助的样子让我很开心。我敢说虐待狂就是这样。”

哈利吸了一口气。

“汤姆——”

“—— ** **赶紧解释**** 。”汤姆嘶语着命令，看向指间缠绕的挂坠，而不是他，神情没有改变。哈利收紧下巴，为自己的无力和失败怄气。

他不爽地移开视线，知道斯莱特林继承人会被注意的转移激怒，强劲的手指几乎立刻就抓住了他的下巴，萨拉查啊……哈利想要退缩，但不想让这个混蛋满意。

“跟我讲，”汤姆的怂恿像猫的呼噜声一样，“我们就可以跳过我逼你讲的环节。”

“哦，可我不想剥夺你虐待狂的乐趣。”哈利甜甜地说道。

汤姆看了他一会儿，耸了耸肩，抽出魔杖。哈利非常努力克制，但还是僵硬了，他把头扭向一边，抑制着紧张。

汤姆用魔杖轻轻地戳着他的胸，威胁的意味明显。他忍不住祈祷某个人，任何人，哪怕是斯内普也好，赶紧走进这个房间。

“那我们该怎么做？”小黑魔王轻语道，“我可以折磨你，但那从来没什么用……尽管很好玩。”

哈利伸出下巴，对上汤姆的眼睛，没有说一句话。汤姆微微笑了，但不是好的笑容。

魔杖的尖端玩弄着他的衣领，懒懒地把它挑开，哈利屏住呼吸，即使想，也无法移开视线。他知道汤姆想让他不安，他成功了。魔杖向上移动，经过他的嘴唇定在太阳穴上，他松了一口气。

“或者，”汤姆用极不和谐的自然语气说道，“我可以用摄神取念把你这个叛逆的小脑袋撕开，你喜欢这个提议吗，亲爱的？”

“你只有这个选择。”哈利尽力地嘲讽道。汤姆又看了他一会儿，开口，没有断开视线。

“ ** **打开**** 。”

黑烟立刻从魂器中冒出，形成哈利已经逐渐熟悉的影子：马沃罗。红眼睛观察着情况，就像毒蛇分析它的猎物。

视线在哈利身上停下，马沃罗转向汤姆，眼睛闪耀，你能听出他声音里的假笑。

“这可真是个漂亮的情景。”

哈利眯起了眼睛。汤姆无动于衷地看了回去。

“告诉我你和哈利之间发生了什么。”他冰冷地命令。马沃罗沉默了一会儿。

“你只是想找乐子，是吗？”他嘲讽地问汤姆。

“我给了一道命令。”汤姆根本不理会。马沃罗的眼神也变得严肃，但仍然闪着残忍的光。

“让我们用商业的方式来解决吧，我们尊敬的黄金男孩总是需要认真对待，你没发现吗？”

马沃罗绕着椅子转圈，哈利不知道该把注意放在他们哪个身上，最后决定马沃罗，因为他站在他身后，惊悚地让人意识到实感的影手放在他的肩膀上。

“我们可以分享。我要周末——”

哈利感觉听见自己理智崩断的声音，马沃罗就像被电到一样收回了手，汤姆也在同一时刻对着魂器怒吼——

“把你的手从他身上拿开——”

“哦，放松。”他慢悠悠地说道，“老实说，我很庆幸我不是青少年了。他们都那么要命的情绪化，你最糟糕，孩子。”

“我不情绪化。”汤姆咬着牙说，“而且我也绝对不是个孩子。赶紧说，不然我就把你烧死。”

哈利恐慌地睁大了眼睛，马沃罗不动了，眼中跃着愤怒的火焰。

“你觉得是什么让奇迹男孩着迷？”他冷冷地反问，“显然不是我这个谦卑的灵魂。”汤姆看了他一眼，眼神让哈利不敢动弹，再一次期望自己能自由行动。马沃罗再次踱步，绕到汤姆身边，像演戏一样把手举到脸边，装作悄语的样子嘲讽地对他说，“ ** **他想扮演伟大的英雄。**** ”

汤姆不动了，马沃罗几乎是跳着舞走开，哈利确定如果可以的话他会咯咯大笑。汤姆保持着沉默。

“韦斯莱女孩？”他问道。马沃罗慢慢地鼓起了掌，很是奚落，但汤姆看都没看他一眼。“你想用交易拯救她的性命——什么交易？”

那双黑色的眼睛终于看向了马沃罗，表明谁才是他质问的对象。

马沃罗模糊的影子里很难看出愤怒和暴戾，只有被迫求生的虚伪顺从。

他和哈利都知道，汤姆才是这个房间的控制者，小心，不要点燃汽油。

“我告诉他怎么治疗她，他帮我重新获得身体。”

汤姆沉默了一会儿，然后举起魔杖，哈利觉得他要用厉火把它烧掉了——

“别！”他大叫，“别！我和你说话，别杀了他，求你了。”

他能感觉到他们两人同时的视线。

“你怎么突然喜欢魂器了？”汤姆问道，语气仍然那么随和而致命。

“我还有求于他。”哈利没有波澜地说。

“告诉他怎么治好那女孩。”汤姆不耐烦地命令。

这一次，马沃罗没有说话，只是盯着哈利——他眼中的意思很明白了。他刚才顺从汤姆只是因为汤姆会杀了他，但现在他没有义务告诉哈利任何事。

然后，如果汤姆烧了她，金妮是会没事了……但他永远也无法把伏地魔恢复如初，也没有别人能做到这件事了……他不能让马沃罗死。

不是为了金妮，而是为了汤姆——他还得想办法让他活着告诉他不用牺牲自己来帮助金妮的办法。

“向我保证你不会伤害马沃罗。”哈利不安地感到自己并不拥有谈判的权利。

“马沃罗？”汤姆问道。哈利想耸肩，但没办法，绳子割得他的肉疼，他手腕都磨破了。

“呃，他不是你，但也不是伏地魔，我需要一个名字来称呼他，我——”

汤姆看上去不很满意。

“你就选了马沃罗？”

“不然……？”哈利干巴巴地说道，“那个连名字也不能提的人？这有点拗口，别管了，保证你不会伤害他。”

汤姆的一只手放在椅子的扶手上，哈利不能自制地扭开。

“我为什么会这样做？”

“因为我在好好的求你……？”哈利露出灿烂的笑，“而且朋友会为彼此做好事。”

“我们真是会让我把你绑在椅子里取乐的好朋友。”汤姆说。哈利看了他一会儿，很困惑，真的很困惑。

汤姆露出危险的假笑，然后收起了这个表情。

“你再试试，英雄。”哈利咬住了嘴唇，然后用力地看住他，试图无声地传递自己的信息，期望汤姆会理解他的心意。

通常汤姆都很了解他的心思，但这是不是一件好事就要另说了。他站直了身体，将魔杖指向马沃罗，后者在顷刻之间逃回挂坠之中，给了哈利一个几乎要将他穿透的眼神。汤姆的魔杖转向那个挂坠，哈利畏缩了，不敢移开视线。

汤姆看了他一眼，对它施了更多的魔咒，封锁和沉默。哈利欣慰死了。

汤姆抱起手臂，这一次没有退缩或者逃避的选择了，哈利的胃在紧张。

“我从没打算用自己的生命换马沃罗的身体。”他安静地说，“不管你怎么看我，我不是完全有勇无谋的傻子。这个交易没有时间和方式的限制，我不需要立刻兑现诺言……而且……我需要他来把伏地魔拼回原状。”

汤姆的眼睛似乎要瞪出来了。

“ ** **请问你说什么？**** ”他吐息。

哈利坐直了一点，尽他所能，精神集中地靠前。

“如果我们把魂器拼回伏地魔体内，那——”

“那就如何？”汤姆尖锐地质问，“我不允许你这么做。”

“为什么？”哈利不快地叫道，这一下把他点着了，“你不也想要这个悲剧——还是什么东西——的解法吗？嘿，有的时候我真的不知道你的立场！”

“我当然想。”汤姆也大叫，“但我不觉得存在可行的解法，即使是你也不行。”

“那你现在在这里做什么？”哈利质问，汤姆突然沉默了，看上去甚至没有在呼吸。

“如果你觉得我们的历史和未来都无可救药，那你为什么还在这里？你为什么还关心？你不是虐待狂吗？”

“妈的，哈利——”

“——你至少可以帮我尝试，而不是就像毫不关心一样看着！”

“我不让你这样做就是因为我在乎，如果你非要逼我说出来，波特。”汤姆大声说道，“把伏地魔拼回原状根本就不可能，因为我根本就没有最微毫的一点忏悔能力，而且这还要把你精神中的魂器分离，你从孩童时代就在那个魂器的基础上成长……”汤姆的下巴收紧了，“你真的知道分离魂器会把你的精神撕成碎片吗？如果处理不妥当，你的心智会变成一岁的孩子！”

“那你教我怎么处理妥当。”哈利毫不相让，“我们都知道你不是面对你有能力改变的事束手就擒的懦夫！”

“那是面对我有能力改变的事。”汤姆重复道，语气突然柔软得可怕，“我没有办法。”

他们的沉默让人绝望，只听得见呼吸的声音。

汤姆把项链挂回哈利脖子上，魔杖挥舞，将束缚他的绳子松开。

“别做任何傻事。我都会知道，然后杀了他。”斯莱特林继承人轻语，然后转身离开。哈利吞了口气。

“你不是会屈服的人，汤姆……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这里说一下，我想开启一个小企划，如果你感到有什么事情缺乏激励，或者纯粹是度过了很糟糕的一天，而我的更新能给你一点鼓励或者安慰的话，私信向我表达你的要求的合理性，只要我能理解，就在你达到某个小目标之后为你更新一章。就，生命很短暂嘛，我们应该尽可能对彼此温柔。我想在能力范围内尽可能创造/传递更多的积极的事物……就，让我们来互相关心吧！我也有很多爱可以给予！
> 
> 接下来是吐槽：
> 
> 哈利：打得过波纹 打不过波纹疾走（这个不太好笑）
> 
> Fictionist的空教室令人哭泣，尤其是看了LL之后，一句话就是哭。总之，一个作者的文章使某个物成为了“意象”，真是了不起……还有“ask nicely”这个真是专属情话，昏了
> 
> 一边听DB一边翻马沃罗片段我简直要死了，我觉得他真的很像莱兔的小丑，他真是太可爱了，马沃罗文学有吗，马沃罗绘画流派有吗，有吗？（大叫）


	103. Chapter 103

第103章

确定汤姆离开之后，哈利开始仔细检查自己的膝盖。

会留他一个人膝盖破碎地站在这里，说明对方真的极其愤怒。

这很奇怪，尤其是对于小黑魔王来说，但汤姆的确有治好他的伤，或者至少让它好转的习惯。

哈利做了个鬼脸，他的那些手指啊。

他的膝盖现在肿得有两个那么大，一片淤紫。就算他治好自己，肯定也要疼上几天了。

他用魔杖指向自己，轻声念出正确的咒语，然后重新坐回椅子里，闭紧眼睛，喘息。

像洛哈特那样直接把骨头都取走，然后让它们再生或许会更方便，而且不那么疼，但……这就需要去医疗翼。所以，他先用了把骨碎拼起来的咒语，然后，他并不那么想用的第二个咒语，是迫使碎片回到正确的形状。

他咬着牙齿，想稳定自己，抓着扶手的指节都因为用力发白了。挂坠在他的脖子上发烫，但他无视了，将魔杖再次对准膝盖。

嗷。他忍不住吸气，很肯定扶手会被自己抓裂。

过了一分钟。痛苦的一分钟。他才终于开始呼吸，谨慎地屈腿，试探自己的成果。

疼。真的疼。但没事了。下次魁地奇训练之前他得再用点跌打膏药。

魂器在燃烧，这次他不耐烦地说了一句：“ ** **打开**** ”。

马沃罗出现在他面前，红色的眼睛紧张地考量着他。哈利无视了它，试探地想要起身，差点摔倒回去，真是太痛了——！

一只手伸出来，防止他摔倒，他抬眼，马沃罗没有松手，仍然观察着他。

“我能走。”哈利的脸开始发烫，把对方的手甩开。“顺便，你还得告诉我怎么救金妮，我救了你一命，这是你欠我的。”

“我不欠你。如果你想在人身上做针线活，这对我们来说已经是最好的情况了。”马沃罗慢悠悠地说，“不过你也真是够会偷的。说真的，你在我们身上花了太多时间了。”

“你在我身边好像开心多了。”哈利怀疑地说道，“我痛苦的样子让你愉快到不想保持冷酷？”

马沃罗笑了，还是冷冰冰的。

“对，你的痛苦让我相当愉悦，但你现在算是我唯一能得到的陪伴，让你讨厌到无视我对我来说没有好处。我不想一个人无聊地困在挂坠里面。”

哈利眨了眨眼，有个词吸引了他的注意，或许是“困住”？

“你多少岁了？”他突然问，对方的眼睛眯了起来，“呃，你是什么时候被创造的？”

他看了他一会儿。

“你为什么想知道？”他问，“我会有什么回报？”

哈利沮丧地咬起了嘴唇。

“你能和我谈话。”他讥笑道。他现在真的该回休息室了，但他还有需要的东西。

红眼睛愤怒地闪耀，最后冷静下来。

“二十二。”马沃罗说。

哈利感觉好奇心这个熟悉的坏朋友又在他心里蹿腾了，暗暗辱骂自己。

“你为什么会看起来像个影子？我是说……你，你吸食了金妮的生命，那你不会变化吗？”

一刹那，影子的变化就吓得哈利往后退了两步。

那是更年长的汤姆，眼睛仍然是红色的，高耸的颧骨凸了出来，皮肤白得让人担心他的健康状况，但是有一种蜡像般的光泽，像一张模糊的照片……但，但他看起来像人。他的发型没有改变，神情也和以前一样。

哈利睁大了眼睛，吞了口气。

“那你为什么平常还是影子的形状？”他颤抖着问。

马沃罗看他的眼神很汤姆，就是汤姆在说“愚蠢的问题”的表情，但他脸上的棱角更鲜明，更残忍。

“节能。”

哈利直挺挺地盯着他。

他觉得有些难以厌恶马沃罗了，看着这种更像人的形态，就像他没办法讨厌汤姆一样。马沃罗又开始观察他了，脸上带着奚落而危险的嘲笑。

“我不知道汤姆会不会喜欢你这样露骨地看着我。”哈利慌了，移开目光。

“我没有！萨拉查啊，你什么毛病！”

马沃罗沉默了一会儿，仍然在假笑。

“……敏感问题？”

哈利的魔力都在表达烦躁和愤怒。

“你需要停止吸食金妮。”他突然说道。

“哎呀，你这个小家伙，竟然敢给我下命令。你已经失去交易了……我肯定你用自己的生命交易会让汤姆把我活活烧死，哦，还很感谢你，他现在注意到我了，我没法像以前预计那样逃跑了。”

“那我们定一个新的交易。”哈利强硬地说道，尽管他绝望又烦躁。年长的汤姆还敢来调侃他们是一对？真是好笑了。他觉得他们的幽默感都很扭曲。

“一个适应新的情况和标准的交易。你现在没法获得身体……但我可以让你不用一直被关在挂坠里，没有交流的对象。放过金妮，告诉我怎么救她，我会经常放你出来，陪你聊你想说的随便什么话题。”哈利说。

他的条件很强硬，而且残忍地抓准马沃罗承认的不想被孤单地关在挂坠里的愿望。

但……

“每天都放我出来，每次至少和我聊天一个小时。成交。”

魂器的眼神表示他知道他的算计，但他也有自己的诡计和计划。

这很难。哈利小心地隐藏着表情。

“成交。现在，告诉我怎么救她。”

西弗勒斯.斯内普垂下眼睛，跪在王座上像蛇一样的男人面前。

这种时候让他更难接受年轻的黑魔王就在他的魔药教室里，还有那个引起这一切的波特。

他已经练习了一生的假面，那种无动于衷的表情长进了他的皮肤。

“起来，西弗勒斯……”柔和又危险的声音说道。

他绷直了身体，对上那戒备地考量着自己的猩红色视线。

“主人。”他回应，有些憎恶自己这种背叛人格的顺从，但为了自保和生存不得不如此。

“你对他们怎么看？”他突然冰冷地问道，斯内普知道那是伪装的漠不关心，他也立刻领悟了话语中的“他们”是谁，他忍不住战栗，他必须非常精妙地拿捏这个问题的回答。

“波特和里德尔？”他确认道，不让语气显露出自己的为难。

黑魔王以类蛇的姿态颔首确认，斯内普不知道这个问题为什么让他如此紧张，他觉得手足无措，他明明早该有所预料。

“波特像他的父亲一样傲慢，”他从最容易的评价开始，黑魔王清楚他对那个人的憎恶，“总是表现平庸，但最近比较自信。”

而且也的确更有魔法才能了，他展现出令人吃惊的斯莱特林特性，他不讨厌那些不属于格兰芬多的刻板印象的东西，这让人隐隐感到不安。

还有机敏。

他的口才简直就和莉莉.伊凡斯一样。

但他还是个波特，他恨他。

自以为是，傲慢无礼，比以前还不懂得尊重人，莽撞任性，总有一天把自己害死！这没有一点像他可爱的莉莉。

没有人比得上莉莉。

他开始抑制自己的想法。

“里德尔在所有的课里都是最优秀的——”

“——我对他们两个都很清楚。”黑魔王冰冷，干脆地打断了他，“这不是我在问的。”

西弗勒斯的嘴干了。你对他们怎么想？他们。他们两个的关系。

太愚蠢了。

“请原谅我，主人。”他轻声道歉，知道自己不能继续回避，“他们很……”他忍住清喉咙的冲动，想到那些他很想忘记的画面。“亲密……紧密。他们肯定有很多共同的乐趣。”

他不想继续这个话题了。

黑魔王的视线没有离开他的脸，还在继续施压，他还想知道更多的细节。

“他们……总是一起行动，那种形影不离的程度，很多人都觉得对他们的身心有害。”

他瞥了一眼那对红色的眼睛，猜不出对方的想法。

“他们……总是在调情，斗嘴，而且好像在处理一些他们最亲近的人也不知道的重要的事情。总的来说，他们喜欢待在一起。”

“调情？”黑魔王问道。

他宁愿被钻心剜骨，黑魔王也很像要使用这个咒语的样子。

“他们会碰触彼此，开一些逗弄的玩笑……我相信里德尔有叫波特‘甜心’或者‘亲爱的’的习惯。”他差点讲不出最后的话。

黑魔王的眼睛亮起来了，笑声冷酷而可怕。

“听起来就像在说你觉得他们是情侣了。”

他能感受到那种镭射剑般的魔力中的危险，他只想幻影移形到某个没有人的地方喝白兰地。

“我觉得很多情侣会……嫉妒他们的关系。”

“他们不是！”黑魔王的声音听起来突然充满了怒气。

黑魔王在观察他，那种眼神让他觉得他看到了他没有说出的话。

“他们看起来高兴吗？”

魔药大师藏不住这个突如其来的问题给他的震惊，他不知道说什么，这就像人们关心的时候问的，但他的语调就像在做研究。西弗勒斯在心里绷紧了嘴。

“是的。”

黑魔王点了点头，让人捉摸不透。

“继续观察他们，西弗勒斯。你可以离开了。”

他得去喝点什么。

哈利焦虑紧张得反常，他几乎每分钟都用咒语看时间，如果不是这样，就严肃地看着格兰芬多的桌子。

他和他们的主人私语过一会儿，但他们根本听不见。

泽维猜这是因为他教父的审判，或者昨晚的骚动，虽然他们不知道发生了什么。

对于他们这些花了很长时间研究“斯莱特林二人组”的人来说，每个人都看得出他们之间气氛紧张。那种紧张如果能具象化，会让任何误入火线的人灰飞烟灭。

阿费德看起来有点担心，每次哈利是用魔咒的时候他都在看，但他忍着没有自己调出时间。

还有一个显眼的变化是挂坠，那个斯莱特林的挂坠，之前慎重地戴在他主人的脖子上，现在给了哈利。

他真的想知道发生了什么，但他们就这样，让他一个人抓狂地思考。

他只奢望有一天他会被允许知道整个故事，不管结局怎么样，他都知道他会是个传奇。

早餐结束的时候，礼堂的门被打开了，他看到一个男人。

小天狼星.布莱克。

一个微笑的小天狼星.布莱克。


	104. Chapter 104

104

“小天狼星！”

哈利立刻跳了起来，向他冲过去，不在乎谁看着他，也不在乎那些议论的困惑和恐惧的声音。

他的教父紧紧地抱住了他，哈利很享受，但他不得不拉开距离。

“你自由了吗？真的自由了吗？发生了什么？虫尾巴会怎么样？魔法部——”

“哈利，”小天狼星笑着抓紧了他的肩膀，皱起的眼中充盈着温暖。“你得给我回答的时间，孩子。我自由了。魔法部没有有效的证据把我收回阿兹卡班，也没有审判，一切都一团乱。明天早上那只耗子就会被摄魂怪亲吻。”

他的眼中闪过的是仇恨和……同情？痛苦的结合。

他们以前曾经是朋友。

不论后来发生了什么，这都是无法改变的曾经。这让人心痛。

哈利明白那种感觉。

他加大了抱着他的力度，不知道还有别的什么方法表示支持。

“他是小天狼星.布莱克！”一个赫奇帕奇男孩哭着说，“你怎么在和他说话？”

他们开始了漫长的解释。

伏地魔在房间里焦躁地踱步，纳吉尼缩在角落里，好奇地看着他。

“ ** **你很困扰**** 。”她嘶嘶道。他看了她一眼，“ ** **因为他们……很高兴吗？**** ”

“ ** **如果他们很高兴，那为什么我会忘记？**** ”他收起下巴，冷冰冰地回应，“ ** **这没有道理，这暗示着我成为现在的自己也是为了让波特和那些记忆继续存在，所以……**** ** **这段**** ** **记忆的疏漏没有价值。**** ”

“ ** **你觉得那个头发油腻的人在说谎？**** ”她问道，伸展开来，吐出带毒的獠牙。他沉默了一会儿。

“ ** **肯定是……或者事情另有发展。天堂里的困扰……可能是他们两个的**** ** **分歧**** ** **导致我成为了现在这个憎恶波特的样子。他看起来不太喜欢这个未来，毕竟，唯一让他接受我的理由是保持波特的存在……但我为什么会忘记？这应该是我的过去，我的决定，我应该知道。**** ”

他的声音很轻柔，语调平静，但像被镭射光切割的冰或钢铁一样锋寒致命。

“ ** **我怎么会忘了呢？**** ”

他的魂器看着他，没有回答，金色的眼中倒映着他自己被仇恨盈满的猩红。

“ ** **如果我很快乐……为什么我会忘记？**** ”

他需要折磨某个人来发泄这股情绪。

小天狼星准备离开，（作为一个重获自由的人，有太多等着他去做的事了）他不安停在汤姆面前。

“我，我猜关于我重获自由这件事，我必须得感谢你。”哈利快乐而幸运的教父的语气太拘谨，太过拘谨了。

哈利都僵住了，感觉到汤姆的视线扫向自己，然后回到小天狼星身上。

“不，”斯莱特林继承人说道，“你的债务已经清偿。”

“你救了我的命，”小天狼星吞了口气，“两次。”

“这两次的债务在我这边都已经理清了。需要解释或者想要报答谁的话就找替你还清的教子吧。”

小天狼星猛地转头。

“还清？”他僵硬地问道。哈利在心里问候小黑魔王。

“……他没有说过吗？”汤姆语气无辜而不太感兴趣地说道，“我的错，让你困惑了吧……抱歉啊甜心。”

哈利很肯定他真的感到抱歉而且觉得事情变成这样和自己没有关系呢。

汤姆没有嘴快，他只是还在为试图偷取魂器这件事生气所以故意泄露他想隐瞒的信息，不管这看起来多甜蜜，他们都知道本质。

他收紧下巴，但还装作无动于衷的样子，他知道汤姆正渴望他的反应以安排接下来的行动。

“你给了他什么？”小天狼星问道。

哈利忍住愧疚地睁大眼睛的本能，装作平静的样子。

“没什——”他被手臂上的灼烧感打断。

他听见嘶嘶的声音，不用看也知道裸露的手臂上的小蛇活了过来。小天狼星看着他，一动不动，好像失去了视力一样，抓住了他的手臂。

“这是……你做了什么？”小天狼星摇晃着他，几乎是在嘶吼。

哈利退后了一步，仍然掩藏着不安。

“小天狼星——”

“——这是我觉得的东西吗？”他愤怒地问道。

“纹身吗？我知道你觉得应该等到十八岁——”

“哈利！”小天狼星大叫道，与此同时，小蛇正在因为他的逃避瞪眼。

好吧。他答应过。汤姆的生日礼物。

他无助地耸了耸肩。小天狼星的手抓得更紧了。

“为什么？”他的教父声音颤抖地问道，他恶狠狠地看了汤姆一眼，后者只是挑起一边眉毛，那条小蛇又回到了他手臂上一直有的新月形的“指甲印”的样子。

哈利感到刺痛，但他忍住不去看那个把他搞成这样的人。

“什么？”他不情愿地问。

“为什么你会这样？这不——”

“因为我不想让我唯一的家人死。”哈利安静地回答，以钢铁般的意志对上对方的视线，“只要有救你的机会，我就不会放弃。”

小天狼星看上去快要哭了。这份自由的代价对他来说太沉重了。

“拯救我不是你的责任，孩子。”他的声音几乎就像破碎的悄语。

哈利皱起了眉头，微微抽手。

“当然是，如果我有办法……你是说你更情愿我没有这么做吗？”他心中突然有种受伤的感觉，小天狼星捧住了他的脸，看着他的眼睛，就像他们第一次见面时一样。

汤姆坐立不安。

“我更情愿你没有付出这个代价。”小天狼星的声音里包含着很多，绝望，悔恨，但哈利不明白为什么。

“我不明白你为什么这样。”哈利的内心开始烦躁，他谴责自己，为所做的事感到不确定，“这没什么，我不觉得有多大事。”

小天狼星沉默了一会儿，再次露出微笑。

“你介意我和汤姆单独谈一会儿吗？”

汤姆倚在他们选中的附近教室的门上，漠不关心地看着这个重获自由的男人。

“你为什么给他那只耗子？”布莱克领主相当咄咄逼人。汤姆的嘴唇微微翘起。

哎呀。

这个布莱克竟然觉得他在恐吓他，威胁他，他把自己当成……一个玩家。但他只不过是一个棋子，如果不是和哈利的关系和对哈利可能的影响，在汤姆这里根本就一钱不值的棋子。

“圣诞礼物。”他平静地回答，注意到对方几乎立即就被自己漫不经心的态度调动，感到非常沮丧。

“你是斯莱特林，你不会做对你没有好处的事！”他叫道，语气中的谴责让汤姆觉得非常好笑。

“所有人都希望自己的行动有所收获 。”他平静地回答，“我肯定这不只是斯莱特林的特性。”

“你这个杂种——”

“——事实上，我有父母，而且他们是合法的夫妻……这在当时算得上一件丑闻。”

他语调随意地说着，眯起眼睛，看着布莱克脸色激动的红晕。

哈利就不会这么快受他挑衅。哈利会回击，给他一个有趣的挑战。哈利会让他着迷。

布莱克看着他，眼中充盈着考量。如果不是汤姆可以控制自己的反应的话，他早就要笑了。

不论血统如何，这个曾被定罪的格兰芬多真的觉得他有和他玩的资格吗？真是……少见的可悲的大脑。

“不管怎样，”他在对方准备开口时柔滑地掌握了话语权，“我猜你找我肯定有谈话的目的？我很忙，建议你赶紧组织语言。”他指示道。

小天狼星的瞳孔微微张大，汤姆立刻就明白了这不堪一击的伪装下的惊讶和不安的原因。

他见过的他一直都待在哈利身边，他占据着哈利的时间，在格里莫广场的舞台上演绎他们的游戏。

他对布莱克来说是个无法预测的对象，他让他害怕，因为他无法掌控他会对哈利做的事。

是他，而不是这个教父，更多地陪伴在哈利身边……

布莱克的下巴伸了出来，眼中闪着激烈的情绪。

“你为什么会让我自由？这对你来说有什么好处？”

看来他还不是个没有大脑的家伙。

汤姆危险地假笑，从门口离开，绕着小天狼星走动，看着后者跟着旋转，极力假装不被影响。

游戏结束，他不再娱乐。

“别干涉我和哈利的事。”他温柔地警告。

小天狼星眨了眨眼，简直就像他变化的那只大狗一样怒发冲冠。

“如果你伤害他——”

“那你也无能为力。”汤姆直白地说，“而且你不会把这场对话告诉他，挑拨我们之间的关系。”

“你为什么这么肯定？你不能杀了我，哈利知道了永远不会原谅你！”

“因为你不会伤害他。”汤姆满意地看到他的脸发白了。

“什么？”

“我觉得你能听清我说了什么……”汤姆嘲笑道，“你不会告诉他，因为你不想伤害他。”他像掌握权威者一样重复，清晰而缓慢。

“我听见你说的——”小天狼星的烦躁藏不住了。

“那你知道为什么吗？”他甜甜地问道，小天狼星看着他，没有回答，“因为，我很肯定你注意到了，我才是防止他分崩离析的那个人。”

他顿了顿，让对方充分地感到痛苦，这在他的脸上已经很明显了，小天狼星在畏缩。

是他在照顾哈利，而不是他。这不让他内心痛苦吗？汤姆觉得很高兴。

“或许下次他要崩溃的时候你会想来照顾他？哦，等等……”他扮出深沉的表情，残酷的愉悦让他上瘾，“……你不在他身边，我才在。”

汤姆眯起了眼睛。

“他是你的教子，不代表他是你的。如果你阻拦我，我会确保你不得好死。”

威胁完毕，他露出人畜无害的笑容。

“我已经考虑过了，这样对所有人都好，”他愉快地说，“你现在是个自由的人，也能接触哈利。哈利有了家人，不用回到那些恶心的麻瓜身边。我可以不受阻碍地执行我的计划。完美，对不对？我觉得如此。你是个通情达理的人……还有什么想讨论的吗？”

他惊喜地发现，尽管受到重创，这个男人还是反叛地怒视着他。

“我不会看着你伤害他。”

“我不想伤害他。”他爽快地承认，“好吧，我说谎了，我不排斥看他痛苦，这很迷人……但我没有捣毁他或者杀了他的打算。”

还是该给他一点安慰……

他转身离开，听见这个愤怒的男人在咆哮，他怎么就不会闭嘴？

“我的教子似乎误以为你是关心他的朋友。我不怕你让摄魂怪吻我——”他开始威胁，好像立刻就能犯出让他被诬陷入狱的罪名一样……但汤姆这辈子杀的可不止十三个人。

他停了下来，再次转身，眼睛被布莱克的厌恶和质疑点亮。

那明明是毋庸置疑的。

“——他没有误会。是你在过度简化而且试图定义我们的关系。我是他的朋友，如果你想用这个词的话。但这不代表我们的立场一致。”

说完，他真正地离开。


	105. Chapter 105

105

小天狼星感觉自己的心像暴风雨中的一艘船，他极其愤怒，困惑，周围肆虐的还有自1980年的万圣节之夜以来从未感受到的无助。

他看着离开的身影，说不出话，最后跌跌撞撞地往哈利的方向走去，他的腿沉重软弱，胃里痛苦纷呈。

他可以帮助哈利！无论付出什么代价，无论什么时候，只要他的教子开口……但哈利没有找他，他找的是汤姆。

都是因为他没有让那个绿眼睛的男孩看到自己并没有被沮丧和绝望打倒。

他现在自由了，但不是真正的自由。他没有办法出手，如果那个混蛋要求他保持距离……他没有办法把哈利从斯莱特林继承人那里解救出来。

他……没有能力。

哈利看着他们，无疑在猜想刚才谈话的内容。他们的沉默让他挑起了眉毛。

“你宝贵的教父想让我撤销我们之间的约定，把代价转移到他身上。”汤姆立刻煞有其事地挑拨道，哈利收紧了下巴，里德尔懒懒地笑了，“放松点，英雄，我拒绝了。”

小天狼星都不知道这个年轻人是怎么如此自如地撒谎的，但哈利没有看他，而是看向了自己，眼神阴郁。

“你说谎。”哈利的语气始有怒意，视线再次回到里德尔身上。

小黑魔王优雅地耸了耸肩。

“那你告我啊？实际上，他为你出卖了自己的灵魂，你要把它买回来吗？”里德尔假笑着问。哈利攥紧了拳头，嘶语了什么。

小天狼星差点被这种典型黑魔法技能光明正大的展示吓得退缩，他的教子不是邪恶的人！里德尔的笑容没有变化，或许内涵变了，因为他用蛇语也说了什么，他无法明白。

他一般不会觉得自己是个隐形人，因为他是个傲慢地叫嚣自己的存在的人，但现在，他似乎真的隐形了，世界好像缩小到只有里德尔和哈利两个人，所有的观察者都会被那种紧迫的氛围迷住。

小天狼星重重地吞了口气，再次露出明亮的笑容，今天可是个愉快的日子……他捏了捏哈利的肩膀，把他拉入怀抱。

“我现在最好让你们去上课了，很快会给你写信——无论什么时候都可以用镜子呼唤我。”他对上哈利的视线，不知道自己的急切不会过于明显。

请用镜子呼唤我。求求你，请用镜子呼唤我。请你依赖我。

哈利露出了笑容，他的表情让他痛苦，他的教子是那么轻易地看穿了他的感情，又丝毫不明白那对他来说实际上是怎样的意义。

他和里德尔的视线相交了片刻，他现在隐约体会到那个假笑内涵的变化了。对他，那双眼，那个人都是冰冷坚硬的，但对于哈利……会变得稍微柔软。他看得到残忍，当然，里德尔就是无可争议的残忍又迷人的角色，但他对哈利的眼神，所有人都会说那是爱意，或者相近的东西。

欣赏，这是肯定的。

痴迷。

他忍着身体的战栗。

他需要给哈利找到更健康的依赖品或者对象。

他需要找阿费德谈谈。

哈利本来觉得他已经习惯汤姆对他撒谎了，或者说，汤姆现在不太常对他撒谎了……但他会记住汤姆的话必须被高度怀疑和确认。

现在他想起汤姆是怎么无懈可击地把谎言和真话混在一起，而且完全没有用情感压力控制别人的愧疚，还很享受无罪逃脱的快乐。

他其实没有办法分辨汤姆是不是在撒谎，只是他了解汤姆……所以他有感觉。让他确定的理由是小天狼星，他没法那么精湛地欺骗。

当然，大脚板还是可以的，为了逃避禁闭，他肯定花了很多时间磨练这项技能。但他不像哈利一样技艺过人，也不像汤姆那样精神变态。

哈利坐了下来，但不准备听课，翻着关于时间理论的书，毕竟，他已经上过一次这个内容了。

当然，经过这些年，课程的内容会有变化，新的理论出现，旧的理论被推翻……但，学校的事情现在对他来说聊有意义。

命运和幸运。他忍住叹息。

他希望命运独享自己永恒的折磨，别再来捣腾他了。

他还需要治疗金妮。

这真是让他火烧眉毛。

午餐的时候，哈利无视了斯莱特林们怪异和紧张的目光，在罗恩和赫敏进入大礼堂之前把他们拉到一边。

他不知道为什么，但猜得出这和汤姆有关。斯莱特林之间的氛围暗流涌动的时候大多都是如此。

他只是不知道为什么他们会这样奇怪地看着他——他问过潘西。

“我知道怎么停止金妮奇怪的行为了。”他安静地说。赫敏睁大了眼睛，罗恩的脸上又恢复了可能自己都没注意到消失过的生气。

“怎样？”红头发的朋友迫不及待地问，“我们要做什么？这会伤到她吗？我们可以现在开始吗——？”

“你怎么找到方法的？”赫敏问。

“有个资源。”哈利露出微笑，赫敏抿起嘴唇。

“你没做危险的事吧，哈利？”

“谁关心他怎么找到的！”罗恩大叫，“我们可以治好金妮了！”

他最好的朋友期待地看着他。

“呃，我们之前假设了因为她对我的情感依赖，那个东西在影响她……”

“嗯。”

“我们得破坏她对我的依赖。”他直白地说，罗恩点了点头，赫敏皱起眉毛。

“这是什么意思？”

“……我们得让她真的讨厌我，不再期待我去帮助或者拯救她，有用的话，甚至可以让她觉得我在密室里也从没在乎过她的命运。”

他们都沉默了，相当沉默，只有大礼堂远远传来的声音填充在他们之间。

“怎么做？”赫敏的声音有些沙哑和微弱。

“让我来。”哈利回答，“我只是告诉你们一声，解释我为什么会突然……改变对她的方式。”

他叹了口气，这不会难，他和汤姆还有斯莱特林们相处了很久，知道怎么光用语言就把“敌人”粉碎。他只是一般不会这样，或许现在是身体里残酷的那部分派上用场的时间了。

“之后我们可以告诉她你不是真心那样的吗？”罗恩担忧地问道。

“不。”哈利轻柔地拒绝，“那会让她觉得这也是为了救她，就会前功尽弃，而且我们也没法帮她了，她会死。”哈利吞了口气，“直到……不，无论什么时候，她都不能知道。”

罗恩和赫敏的脸都白得和幽灵一样。

阿费德看着眼前的男人。

他的外甥。

小天狼星.布莱克。

格兰芬多。

前罪犯。

哈利的教父。

时空旅行让人大脑发晕，所以他一般不会去认真现在的处境。

把它当做奇怪的游戏或者实验，不关心，不联系他的未来，这样会更好。

反正在这个时间他们都死了——不然他们就不会在这里，这是有悖论的。但汤姆好像不一样，他也不知道为什么。

“你不该联系我。”他安静地说。

“我想感谢——”

“不！”他打断道，“别为我还没有做的事情感谢我。我不想被影响。”他对这个疲惫的男人稍微放缓了语气，开始观察他，“你看起来像我……但你有奥里昂的眼睛。”

“呃，你看起来像沃尔普加，但没那么女孩子气。”小天狼星试图露出爽朗的笑容。阿费德笑了出来。

“我不想像个女孩……嘿，我会说你才是，啊？”

“我不像！”他的外甥叫道，听起来有点愤慨，但眼神完全是享受这个玩笑的意思。

他挑起眉毛，露出不言自明的笑，然后收起了笑容。

“很高兴认识你。”他发自内心地说道，“但我不该和你交流。”

“什么，里德尔禁止？”小天狼星阴暗地开玩笑，阿费德没有回答，哦，这不是玩笑，“他的确禁止你和我交流……”他的外甥听起来愤怒和不敢置信。

“不是针对你，是和我们未来有关的人。我们知道的越少越好。”他解释。

“那他自己怎么又不这么做？言传身教怎么了？”

“汤姆是汤姆。你最好也不要在我身边说他的坏话，这对你没有好处，我也不会允许。”阿费德的语气又变得尖厉起来。他对，也会一直对斯莱特林继承人保持忠诚。

“我很高兴你重获自由。”他的语气再次放缓。“阿兹卡班对我们家族没有好处，但我还是无法不注意到有多少成员被摄魂怪看管过。”他的外甥在听到这个名字时脸色的变化让他心里揪紧，“我希望我们会在未来……过去……更愉快的环境下再见。”他说，“我听说你很爱恶作剧。再见。”

他准备离开。

“等等！”小天狼星抓住了他的手臂，他立刻就弹开，担心自己会因为和时间有关的什么东西，比如悖论炸成粉碎，“我需要——”

他就知道没法逃过这个对话，妈的。

“你想和我谈汤姆和哈利。”他帮他说完，语气的平静会让人觉得不像自己。

尽管他爱开玩笑，但他的父母也把他当纯血统巫师培养，他知道那些传统和手段，知道怎么隐藏自己不想分享的信息。

“你对他们……怎么想？哈利会不会，啊，请你告诉我吧，我不能看着他受伤。”小天狼星紧紧地盯着他，几乎是在哀求。

“我没有资格评论，”阿费德谨慎地回答，把自己从对方的手中解放出来，内心深处突然觉得自己非常虚伪，他已经评论过很多很多次了。

他的外甥挡住了他离开的路。

“布莱克之间的对话。”小天狼星坚持。

阿费德紧张地抿起了嘴唇。汤姆不会希望他谈这个的，但……这也不会伤害谁？他会注意言辞，只说一些能安慰他的话？

“我觉得他们关心彼此，尝试把他们强行分开弊大于利，不论是对他们自己还是对试图分开他们的人。”他对上小天狼星的视线，立场坚定，“别阻挡汤姆，他会消灭你。我不希望这发生在你身上，你看起来是个好人。”

“弊大于利？你是说……他们互相依赖？”他的外甥听起来完全吓坏了，甚至受伤了。

“你也注意到了。我觉得依赖这个词很奇怪，因为他们两个都是很独立的人，除了自己，什么也不会依赖，而且他们也不是一直需要对方帮助……但，这也算是个准确的描述，不要误解我的意思，他们不像朋友那样分享所有的秘密，不是那种典型的依赖，是——”

“有毒的。”小天狼星苦闷又无助地说道，“不健康，上瘾的。”

阿费德有些生气，但什么也没有说，这些词毕竟也不能说是完全错误。

“如果能让你安心的话，他们之间的一切都是相互的。汤姆不会抛弃哈利……哈利也永远不会离开汤姆。我可不相信他们会离开彼此。但我很高兴哈利努力得到了你，不管这个影响有多小。他们两个在一起的时候，世界就只剩他们两个，在他们分开之后其他事和人才会恢复颜色。不过他们的互动我也只看到了极少的一部分。”

“所以你觉得我就该放弃哈利，让里德尔做他想做的事。”小天狼星绝望地叫道。

阿费德想到汤姆的计划，眼神阴暗。

“我不是说了一切都是相互的吗？没有人强迫汤姆和哈利待在一起。你的教子也不是脆弱的，他有办法在汤姆面前保护自己，他比我见过的任何汤姆想要玩弄的人都应对的更好，更成功。”

“我不明白……”小天狼星几乎是在哀嚎了，眼睛大睁。阿费德叹了口气。

“他们势均力敌，汤姆没有在唱独角戏，尽管很多人都这么想。”

他做出歪斜帽檐的姿势，在外甥问下一个问题之前快速离开。

“哈利，”他听见呼唤，汤姆。哈利停了下来，示意罗恩赫敏进入大礼堂。

“嘿，”他问候道，感到有一点古怪，他的膝盖还因为之前的记忆抽痛。

汤姆的视线闪向他脖子上的挂坠，收紧了下巴，最后放松下来。

“走，我们去厨房。我很想吃糖，你也已经太瘦了，除非是和我谈话，不要不吃饭。”

“你很想吃糖？”

这是他没发觉过的事。

“有时吧，但我不是很习惯这个欲望得到满足。食物配给是有限的。”

哈利眨了眨眼，为汤姆生活在世界大战和伦敦空袭的时间感到陌生，悲伤和恐惧。

他从没想过汤姆会喜欢吃甜食，但某种意义上来说这有很有道理。拥有得不多的人反而会更欣赏生活中小小的乐事，所以汤姆想的时候，其实也相当享乐主义。

他们走到了厨房，还是多比在接待他们，絮絮叨叨地讲着袜子和各种琐事，然后他们来到了厨房附近的空教室。

汤姆在研究那些看上去过于昂贵精致的巧克力，然后将一小颗扔进嘴里，露出微笑。

哈利没精打采地咬了一口鸭肉三明治。他其实已经没有胃口了。

“你的腿怎么样了？你治疗的好吗？”汤姆问道。

哈利惊讶地抬起头，因为汤姆的声音听起来像是在道歉。他不想和他争吵。

“我没事。”他说道，尽管不管他怎么治疗那都还有一点疼，他观察着对方，脑海里回想起上一次严肃的对话，“马沃罗告诉我怎么治好金妮了，作为回报，我只要和他讲讲话，放他从挂坠里出来伸伸脚，呃，伸伸灵魂。”

“你不怀疑他背后的理由？”

“我觉得他只是孤独。”哈利柔软地说道。

“你也不能拯救他。”汤姆的声音平硬，哈利的心里立刻警铃大作。

他不知道这场对话到底有多少是真的关乎马沃罗。

“我可以让他不那么孤独……我可以让他再次拥有生活，尽管在杀死伏地魔的时候又将将它夺去。”

“这些你都做不到。”汤姆的声音也很轻，“你们都会消失，你原来的灵魂也可能被冲击粉碎，你的身体会变成空壳。”

哈利吞了口气。

“如果我已经破碎了呢？”他问道，“我不能看着你成为他。我不能。别逼我，求——”

“ ** **别**** 。”汤姆粗暴地打断了他，语气阴毒，哈利对上他的视线，“别……求我让你死。”

“但你就是这么要求我的。”哈利回复道，声音中没有沮丧，什么也没有了，“你要假设非常多的前提才能说伏地魔是你。对于那些真正重要的条件来说，他不是你。如果你要用成为他来保证我的未来会延续下去，这根本就没有意义，因为它不会！我恨伏地魔，我永远不会原谅你成为他，我也不会允许你成为他。”

“我说了，这就是我们的故事不是有圆满结尾的童话的原因。”汤姆的声音很苦涩。太过苦涩。

“那你为什么在这里？”哈利问道，不知道这一次会不会得到答案，“你本来可以接受命运，把我忘了，让一切就那么结束，不要来到我的时间。”

“把你忘了……”汤姆轻语道，“我为什么会忘记你？我不明白。”

“请问你说什么？”哈利眨着眼问道，汤姆看了他一眼。

“伏地魔应该记得现在发生的一切，但他看上去并没有这样的记忆，除了我自己，没有人知道怎么越过我设立的精神屏障，所以，我肯定主动选择了遗忘。这没有道理。”汤姆解释。

“多重宇宙。”哈利立刻说道，“所以你不成为伏地魔也没关系。”

“不。不是这样。”汤姆皱起眉头，“是另一种东西。”

“你没法保证——”

“——多重宇宙不存在？好好看书，哈利，只有一条时间线，所以没有多重宇宙。”

“你不确定。”哈利愤怒地坚持。

“这个领域最杰出的专家确定。所以扰乱时间是危险的。时间不能被改写，只有触一发而动全身。”

“以前那些专家还觉得没人能在杀戮咒下幸存呢。”

他突然有想法了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不愿透露姓名的八卦人士阿F德：明明是你们按我头搞cp


	106. Chapter 106

106

“汤姆……”他慢慢地开口，脑子在飞速旋转。

汤姆似乎察觉了他态度的变化，因为，哈利在格里莫广场重获安全感的时候，他也注意到了这种变化。

“如果未来要发生，伏地魔就必须产生，是不是？”他确认道，汤姆眨了眨眼睛。

“我就是这么说的。”他慢悠悠地说道，“是这句话有什么问题，还是你的理解真的相当慢？”

“是有问题。”哈利不那么愤怒地叫道，“所以，我们总得有个伏地魔，但……那非得是你吗？”他问道，希望能听见他渴望的那个答案。

汤姆皱起了眉。

“如果你在提议用复方药剂找一个随便什么巫师替代我——”汤姆的语气听起来非常危险。

“不！”哈利的身体不自觉地前倾，脊背奇异地挺直，“我是说你必须成为伏地魔，但……现在不是有两个你吗？你自己这么说的。”

汤姆睁大了眼睛。

“你是说我们把伏地魔送回过去替代我，创造一个循环？”

“会有用的，对吗？”哈利感觉自己的眼睛都亮了，希望大增，“你们的灵魂基本是一样的，所以可以，然后你就自由了，因为你的灵魂已经被送回去了，该发生的一切都会发生。”

“他不会同意。”汤姆说道，但不是不容商榷的语气，而是在思考。

“对，”哈利的脑子里像有势不可挡的飓风，他要想到了，“但我们不需要他的同意，是不是？或许这就是他不记得这一切的原因，你的理论不是说记忆球里是你今年的记忆吗？”他确认道，脑子转到了疼的地步，“如果这只是一个理论，你到底有没有确认过？或许里面不是你的记忆，而是伏地魔的记忆？一个永远不会停止的循环的记忆……因为装载了太多，记忆球都产生了裂痕？”哈利假设。

汤姆凝望着远方，思考。

当然，这个计划里有一点斯莱特林继承人不会喜欢的，但哈利没有说……汤姆现在在观察他，眼中带着谨慎和希望，肩膀紧张地绷起。

“伏地魔和我完全不一样。”汤姆将他的疑虑和反对说了出来，但还有商量的余地，他更像是在争论，“他不能完成历史需要的那些事情，他的灵魂可能已经不能制造更多的魂器了，太不稳定——”

汤姆突然停了下来，看着他。

“不。”汤姆的肩膀泄了气，神情变得坚硬。“不行。”

“什么？”哈利无辜地问道。

“ ** **你不能用魂器把伏地魔拼回去，变成我。**** ”汤姆威胁，“魂器扯出你大脑的那一刻，你会受到损伤，我不允许。”

日。

“这已经是最好的局面了，”哈利叫道，为自己的主意再次被拒绝感到愤怒（而且汤姆根本就没有帮他！）“而且，你说了有办法正确地把魂器取出来！如果你教我怎么——”

“这个方法是让伏地魔再次对你使用杀戮咒，而你毫不抵抗。这是不可能的，而且即使如此我们也不确定什么会发生。而且，他不会再吸收这个魂器，它会死，然后你缝补别人的小游戏就会失败。”汤姆说。

这些话突然让哈利想到了马沃罗，这种奇怪的感觉。

“而且你也没有足够的魂器，”汤姆继续道，声音不再那么严厉，“你已经毁了日记本，他是无法拼齐的。”

“你可以帮忙补齐——”哈利很讨厌自己建议汤姆去做一个小小的魂器，但……都到了这个地步，而且他反正都要做的……

“——那你还是会变成精神年龄一岁的小孩！”汤姆愤怒地打断，捏紧了拳头，“所以这有什么意义？我还可以回到过去顺便把你的记忆删除，这个等价替代或许还好些。”

“再过十七年我的大脑也会重建和自我修复。”哈利固执地坚持。

“成为另一个人，一个陌生人。”汤姆冰冷地反驳，“你的经历造就你，你不能复制过去的生活。不会一样。我不允许。”

“但——”

“我不想和你吵。”汤姆安静地打断，“浪费时间。够了。”

汤姆的意思是时间到今年结束就会没有了，命运会碾碎他们的脊骨，这个无言的压力沉重地摆在他们面前。哈利收紧了下巴。

他们之间的沉默太僵硬，痛苦了。

“抱歉，哈利，”汤姆的声音轻得令他无法承受，“但你无能为力。”

不。哈利在心里修正，他只是不能征得汤姆的同意。

但他什么时候需要过了？

金妮滚烫的泪水从眼角流下，他看着她，眼中已不再有温暖的情谊，只剩下再也无法用友情比拟的仇恨。

她是说了一些不好的话，愚蠢的评论，但那都是为了他好，为了让他离开里德尔，那个坏人，那个试图杀了她的人！她需要得到他的注意……她愿意付出一切代价让他清醒过来。

看着她死去吧，看着她尖叫，消失，变成失去自我的怪物。

就像一年级的时候一样。

都是因为那个人……金妮觉得如果能得到哈利的注意，他就会再次拯救她，一次又一次。

然而现在……他嫌恶地看着她，但告诉她她是他见过的最可悲的人的语气又是那么冰冷。

“不要再跟着我，也别想和我说话。”哈利攥着拳头残酷地说，“我不想和你再有什么关系，我们之间也没有过！你以为密室的事情是为了你吗？从来就不是，你只是个把自己的灵魂送给陌生人的傻女孩，我怎么可能会爱你，吉涅瓦？”他奚落道，“我甚至不喜欢你。”

“你……可你还是救了我啊！”金妮愤怒地喊道，哈利哼了一声。

“不，你只是我见到斯莱特林继承人和防止霍格沃茨关闭的借口，你以为我为什么会去阻止那些袭击？我的内心深处从来没有关心过你会不会死。啊，如果你死了，可能会更好，现在就没有人一直烦我了。”

他看了沉默地看着这一切的罗恩，转身离开，走向他的斯莱特林朋友。

所有人都在看着他们，有的人震惊了，有的人没藏住奚落的嘲笑，甚至根本没藏。

她的脸颊在烧，泪水无能为力地滑落，只剩下愚蠢的自尊生疼。

她跌到了地上，脸埋在手中，口中是心碎的滋味。

他没看到，他根本没注意到她有多需要他，她有多希望他，所有人的救世主会看到她自暴自弃的样子，她的人生已经不再有希望了。

她从没有这么失落过，好像世界的根基都在身下崩溃了。

她真的好蠢！万一他一直以来都是在冷眼旁观，他只是看见了，却从未在乎过她，他在密室里似乎就是这样。

原来她是没有价值的？

她就像个透明的幽灵，因为没有人能看到汤姆里德尔在她的灵魂上留下的丑陋的疤痕，没有人真的明白哈利在她身边她是什么样的感觉——那些裂痕被填满了。

里德尔和她记忆中的一样，英俊迷人，他的笑容比最耀眼的太阳还璀璨，才智过人，不论什么时候都风度翩翩，应接自如，但……但他不会关心人，他没有耐心，这种缺陷就像嘲讽她的伤口的匕首，提醒着她她过去有多么愚蠢，竟然幻想过这样的人会关心她，想要她这样的人。

她用手掌根狠狠地按自己的眼睛，希望大地会裂开一个洞，将她永远吞噬在黑暗之中。

她也想像他一样黑暗。

哈利是她的英雄，他曾经是，但他变得像她认识的汤姆一样，只是更加尖锐，粗暴。

他是那么可爱，迷人，他的笑容也比太阳更耀眼，也一样才智过人，而且他富有又出名……他就是童话中的王子。他那么温柔善良，他有汤姆没有的耐心，他关心她，他是她逃离汤姆走向的下一个依赖品。

他们甚至长得有些相似。

她那么迷恋哈利，会不会是因为他是最接近汤姆的替代物？在他背叛他之前，她还深爱着他的微笑，他眼中的光芒……

她不敢去想，因为现在他们都被她失去了，只剩下一个人舔舐伤口。

“金妮？”她最小的哥哥迟疑地问道，“你还好吗？”他试探地把手放在她肩膀上，她蜷向他，在她最好的朋友面前啜泣，呼吸在喉咙中哽咽。

“我恨他，”她含糊不清地说道，“我恨他我恨他我恨他！！！！！！”

她已经不知道自己指的是哪个人了，她也听不清自己的声音，她不知道再怎么找回自己了。

“我知道，”罗恩轻柔地说，“我只是觉得……你很坚强，你不需要他。”

“我不需要？”她轻声问，他紧紧地抓住她的肩膀，让她抬头，她看到哥哥杂糅着悲伤，决心，愧疚还有许多她不敢细想却又觉得如此闪亮的情感。

“你不需要，你是我的宝贝妹妹……你用你的蝙蝠恶咒吓傻了弗雷德和乔治……你不需要哈利波特来成为你自己。你很勇敢，忠诚，善良，而且迪恩还觉得你很漂亮，对不对？我知道。”

她的脸微微红了。

“真的？”

“真的。”他严肃地肯定，“问任一个格兰芬多，他们都会告诉你相同的答案。你可以挺过去，金。”

“你对我真好。”她喃喃道，不知道自己该不该怀疑她这个不会说话，没有大脑，大大咧咧的兄弟。

她下定决心，抿起了嘴唇。

她可以变得更好。

比哈利和汤姆都好。

至少她还活着，不是吗？她的脑袋又清醒起来了。

她可以。她不需要哈利。

他跟在汤姆屁股后面的样子就和过去的自己一模一样。

他才是可悲的那个人！

她晕了过去，脑袋被剧痛充斥。

哈利安静地关上邓布利多办公室的门，观察老校长半月形的眼镜背后露出的眼神。他的一只手执笔翻阅着文件，另一只手抚弄着福克斯。

“哈利，”他平静地问候道，“你知道韦斯莱小姐刚才因为你的言论崩溃了吗？”

那双蓝色的眼睛闪动着什么，还有悲伤。

“她会好吗？”哈利轻声问道，他仍然为说出那些糟糕的话感到愧疚。

“我肯定她会完全痊愈。她看起来状态不好一段时间了，现在却开始恢复生气，或者说……生命？真是有趣。”

邓布利多的眼神快要将他穿透，就是这种眼神让年幼的学生都认为这个校长真的什么都知道。

他好像真的无所不知，尽管他也有疏漏，但现在哈利感谢他的理解。至少在光明的一方有一个人不会谴责他对那个女孩“无心无肺”的残酷行径。

但他还是不由自主地感到烦躁，如果邓布利多一直知道发生着什么，那他为什么不做什么？他又在测验他，哈利立刻无可奈何地想到了答案。

他抱起手臂，不想现在去确认这件事。他还有更优先的问题。挂坠温暖地躺在他的胸上。

“我需要你帮我追踪魂器，还有，我希望你不要为这次的事关我禁闭，或者加深你对汤姆的那些我不喜欢的印象。”

邓布利多眨了眨眼，然后慢慢地笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来给大家推荐一点有意思的网站，首先是Harry Potter Wiki 上面可以查到很多小知识，好像是有中文版本的，忘了有没有提到过。然后是www.thefreedictionary.com 我觉得这个单词网站作为英英词典非常详尽有用，需要一点语言基础，但是敲开大门之后它可以帮助你突飞猛进，我称之为雪橇网站！但是好像外来词这个网站不是很好用，grammar monster居然搜俗语也很有用。说个大实话，最好用的当然还是我们谷同学了。大家的英文学习都加油啊！我笨鸟先飞了！（大哭）
> 
> P.S.罗恩没人权


	107. Chapter 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大家最欣赏的HP魔法是什么？我每一年生日都会许愿能飞起来，但是最近觉得大脑封闭术对每个人应该都很有用。因为外界的信息影响力太大了，每个人都需要过滤信息和保护自我的精神屏障。每个人都有AT力场什么的……欢迎讨论!（薰已经走了十年了（大哭））

107

差不多一个月过去了，一月变成了更加苍白的二月，雨绘成的灰幕像摄魂怪的吻一样吞噬了所有的颜色。

这对哈利来说是一个缺乏睡眠，记忆模糊，全靠咖啡支撑他疯狂地寻找任何能帮助他重写历史的东西的月份。

他几乎没见过阳光，除了魁地奇训练和草药课，晒黑的皮肤又变得苍白。下一场比赛在差不多一周之后，对拉文克劳。

邓布利多也在搜索，虽然目前还没有线索，但显然也有所发现。他真的按承诺的那样没有施加阻力，而是成为一个非常可靠的援手。哈利不知道他是该感激还是该高度怀疑。他猜老校长在牢不可破咒下没有选择。

他知道汤姆开始有点生他的气了，但还没有开始试图阻止他，只是偶尔会强迫他休息一段时间。

但是，他还不是一个宽容的人，哈利也不会蠢到以为汤姆不清楚他想干什么，不管了，他把斯莱特林继承人按兵不动的局面当作一个优势。

夜深了，他离开休息室去见邓布利多。

他起身，拉紧大衣的领口。大多数的夜晚他都在练大脑封闭术，已经慢慢地取得了进展。他现在可以把汤姆阻挡在外一分钟，他觉得真的是了不起的成果，但汤姆这个该死的完美主义者就是不肯给他一句称赞。

哈利来到圆形的办公室，摸了摸福克斯，给自己倒了一杯柠檬雪宝，然后走到放置冥想盆的桌子旁边，心里兴奋，焦灼，又是谨慎。

尽管很粗鲁，他不是来和邓布利多聊这个星期的小事的。

他直接沉入了记忆。

哈利不认识这个地方，但这里真的是脏得可怕，天花板上结着厚厚的蜘蛛网，地板满是污渍，发霉腐烂的食物摆在桌子中间翻倒的瓶罐之中。

唯一的光亮来自一个毛发过于浓密，哈利都看不见眼镜和嘴巴的男人脚边。

他坐在火堆旁的扶手椅里，哈利想了一会，不知道他是不是死了。

他的手指上有一枚戒指，看起来很重，是金色的，上面有一块黑色的石头，哈利并不明白标刻的文字。

门被敲响了，男人突然醒来，右手抬起魔杖，左手举起短刀。

哈利看着越过门槛的男孩，他手里提着一盏老式的油灯。

高个儿，苍白，黑发的英俊男孩——汤姆。

他看了一眼邓布利多，想抗议他违反了他们的约定，但他皱起了眉……因为校长无法这样做，不然他会死。这不是在刻意恶心他，这是，可能是，完全和他的目的相关的东西。

他忍住战栗。

汤姆和那个不知名的男人凝视了彼此数刻，那个男人蹒跚着站了起来。

“你！”他吼道，“你！”他醉醺醺地向汤姆冲去，魔杖和短刀都举得老高，哈利条件反射地将手伸向自己的凤凰羽毛和冬青木，大脑还跟不上身体的速度。

这只是一段记忆。

他什么也做不了，汤姆也不会死……而且这不是汤姆，他没有想到。反正这不是他的汤姆，很像，但不是。

这肯定是他回到自己的时间之后不久……差不多吧。他不会让汤姆变成伏地魔的，他不允许。

“ ** **停下**** 。”

蛇语？汤姆在这个男人面前说蛇语的用意是什么？令他畏惧？这显然有某种效果，男人震惊地摔到了旁边的桌子上，沉默了很久。

“ ** **你会说蛇语？**** ”

“ ** **对，我会**** 。”汤姆嘶语。

他们都会说蛇语，这就意味着……萨拉查。这是汤姆的家人。冈特。他最终还是去找他们了。哈利突然感觉非常，非常不安。他的胃很难受。

他不应该看到汤姆还没有经历的事件。

这在各种意义上都太错误了，但……他没有选择，不是吗？

还有更多令人不适的事实。汤姆自己说了，他不会把灵魂藏在没有意义的平庸地方。他选择的应该是伟大或者非常特殊，和他存有某种关系，将他征服的物体。

显示身份和地位的物品。

也就是说，他必须去发掘，不然就不会找到。

又在没有得到允许就去做了的事情的清单上加了一笔。

“ ** **马沃罗在哪里？**** ”汤姆问道，这个名字让哈利吓了一跳。太奇怪了。

“ ** **死了。**** ”男人回答，“ ** **死了很多年了，不是吗？**** ”

“ ** **那你是谁？**** ”汤姆皱眉。

“ ** **我是莫芬，不是吗？**** ”

“ ** **马沃罗的儿子？**** ”

“ ** **当然……**** ”所以他是汤姆的舅舅。应该是母系的亲戚，因为日记本汤姆说他的父亲是个“肮脏的麻瓜”。“ ** **我以为你是那个麻瓜，**** ”莫芬说道， “ ** **你看起来很像他。**** ”

“ ** **什么麻瓜？**** ”汤姆激动地问道。

汤姆现在还不知道？不，他肯定知道，至少他现在知道了……所以他是在试图寻找更多和父亲有关的信息……一定是……哈利的心完全寒了。

汤姆说过他要杀了他的家人，他的父亲，他本来要在那个夏天动手，但他选择来到了未来。这……这……这一定是那一年结束的夏天。

如果他没法力挽狂澜，这就是几个月后的汤姆，不，应该说，如果他沦为命运的败将。

他的喉咙突然很疼，他噎住了。邓布利多不见了，他的视线聚焦在面前的场景上，别的什么也看不到。

“ ** **……你看起来很像他。里德尔。但他现在应该更老，不是吗？他比你老，我记起来了。**** ”

莫芬看起来晕乎乎的，摇摇晃晃，似乎随时都要晕倒。

他还说了别的，但哈利现在在看汤姆的脸，他很难从那张如此熟悉的脸上移开视线……但这不是他了解的汤姆，这是个熟悉的陌生人。

年轻的黑魔王用审视的眼神专注地看着莫芬，哈利立刻读懂了他的想法。

汤姆在思考可能性，生，死，这其间的所有……面前这个男人的命运。

莫芬还不明白，他还在叫喊，躲避着那双眼睛，但没有人真的可以，它们是钻心剜骨的。

“ ** **……挂坠在哪里，啊？斯莱特林的挂坠在哪里？**** ”

哈利的手指忍不住伸向他的喉咙，那个挂坠正藏在衣服之间，挂在他的心脏上方，温暖的，鲜活的，马沃罗。

莫芬还在嘶嚎，哈利闭起了眼睛，他看见汤姆的决意了。

斯莱特林继承人往前走了几步，光消失了。

他回到了校长办公室。

“斯莱特林的挂坠是一个魂器。”哈利轻声说，试图无视他在假装刚刚意识到这一点时挂坠突然变得沉重的嘲笑。“为什么变黑了……汤姆做了什么？”哈利的大脑旋转，皱起眉头，“莫芬不记得了？”

邓布利多看起来很惊讶，但点了点头。哈利再次苦涩地意识到所有人都认为他很愚蠢。

当然，这是他自己的错，是他从不在任何课堂上努力，因为他害怕压力和别人的注意，还有别的一些理由。

在回到过去之前，他觉得这样还可以……但汤姆会逼着你想尽力做到最好。或许是因为这是唯一让人能赶上他的可能性。

邓布利多开始讲述梅洛普.冈特和老汤姆.里德尔之间丑闻性的婚姻。

哈利听见了汤姆谋杀他的父亲和他新的家庭的故事。

这钻到了他的大脑深处，引发剧烈的不安。

他无法把这个归咎于伏地魔。

这是……汤姆。

但，这是出于他的本性，还是因为他知道这必将发生，所以为了他们的未来去做的？他不想去思考。

哈利点了点头，说了一些话，然后离开了办公室，大脑在飞转。

戒指……

午夜之后他才回到休息室，所以哈利没有期待会有人醒着，尤其是明天还要上课，这是一个星期三。

汤姆还坐在火堆旁边，凝视着将他的轮廓描绘得更加成熟的火苗，汤姆从来就不稚气。

休息室空荡荡的，哈利不知道这是巧合，还是汤姆的设计。

他走过去，对方没有抬眼，但他知道他知道。

“这有点晚了吧？”哈利最后问道，坐在沙发的另一端，自然地抱起手臂。

“抱歉，我肯定是错过了规定上床时间的时候，哦，还是被一个比我小的人规定。”汤姆慢悠悠地说道。

哈利弯起了嘴唇。

“我没有比你小那么多。”

汤姆看着他，观察。哈利立刻想起了那些回忆。

“你有什么特别的理由熬夜吗？”

“你和老东西的见面怎么样？”汤姆反问。

“还行。”哈利不动声色地说道，反过来观察对方。汤姆好奇地歪着脑袋。

“你看起来好像不那么高兴……有坏消息？还是说你在接受进程中又进了一步？”

“你知道，”哈利慢慢地，冷静地回答，“我觉得接受进程挺不错的，如果你相信的话，会更有效果。”

他完全是在虚张声势，但不回复的效果更差，尽管他知道这日后可能会被拎出来继续折磨他。

汤姆的视线更尖锐了，身体转过来，对着哈利。

“哦？”他挑起眉毛，语气有一丝危险。

“如果你接受了，你现在就已经接受命运了，或者至少会阻止我。”

“你突然对我的心理如此了解的样子真是可爱，甜心。”汤姆的声音中藏着柔软的威胁，“但你很武断，或许我不阻止你只是因为我觉得你兴不起波浪，会自己在失败中泄气，最后接受事实。你知道你刚刚的说辞暗示着你在做一些我应该阻止你做的事吗？”汤姆意有所指地问道。

哈利没有退缩，但承认汤姆在游戏上得了一分，用他自己的话困住他，但他必须反击。

“你知道，我总是有事要做。”哈利轻快地露出假笑。

“对。”汤姆的声音听起来更阴沉了，“我只是希望这不是我觉得你在做的事。”

“把你变得只能说名人名言一个星期，而且还是麻瓜名言？”哈利做了个鬼脸，“不，我真的没想到你会知道！”

汤姆的眼睛里有被逗笑的意思，但还有完全相反的东西，威胁，甚至是警告。

“我可以读你的大脑。”汤姆说。

“你不会。”哈利自信地说，“你现在心情不错，相对来说。”他突然没那么自信了，变得有点担忧，“你没有去折磨谁吧，啊？”

汤姆只是眨了眨眼，显然不想用回答来助长他。

“为了你的计划，我建议你努力让我保持好心情。”汤姆暗示着，露出小小的假笑。

哈利翻了个白眼。

“当然，我给你请一个小丑。”

“但你就很合适了，我有你就够了。”汤姆的假笑加深了，哈利嗤之以鼻。

他心里还翻滚着那些想法，还有模糊的愧疚。

汤姆的假笑消失了。

“你很困扰。我现在真的很好奇你和邓布利多这次谈话的内容。”

“好奇心害死猫。”哈利反驳。

“被满足的好奇心会让它回生，”汤姆微微向前倾了一点，哈利看向一边，站了起身。

“晚安汤姆，别在外面睡着，明早你会吓到人的。”

汤姆的腿伸出来挡住他的路，哈利停了下来，知道对方能找到别的方法拦住他，如果他特别想这么做。

“ ** **如果你要狩猎魂器，我和你一起。**** ”

哈利突然不想逃避这场对话了。


	108. Chapter 108

108

“你为什么会想这样做？如果说，不，假如说我要这么做？”哈利小心地保持语气的平静。

“我有理由。”汤姆的回答像是挑战，哈利眯起了眼睛。

“什么理由？”

“好吧，”汤姆的语调懒洋洋的，视线却饱含压迫，“假如说你要去狩猎魂器，它们一定被精心保护起来了。只有我有办法让你通过防护，而不让我们两个都被杀掉。”斯莱特林继承人甜甜地笑了，“我只是在为你担心，黄金男孩。”

“当然。”哈利干巴巴地说，“好感动，真的……不过，我假设，我可能会自己工作。”

他把汤姆的腿撞开，走向宿舍，不是因为对谈话失去了兴趣，而是……他的身体在房间中央被定住了。

“假如说，你并没有选择。”汤姆的声音更柔软，更危险了。“我们是不是该去掉假设这个前提了，英雄，因为我们都知道这里没有任何假设。”

“小心点，汤姆，你的控制狂本质又浮现了。”哈利直白地说。

他的心里因为这被迫的停止翻江倒海，他整个人都抗拒这件事，他一点都不喜欢这样。

对方的回答是把他抓了回去，转过来，现在他又面对着汤姆了。

他希望他可以抱起手臂，算了，反抗的视线已经够了，他皱起眉头无声地质问。

汤姆又靠回了沙发上，视线冰冷，但也看得出隐约的得意。

“你可以和我一起去，”汤姆说，“或者不去。我们都知道我可以阻止你……如果我很想，我可以禁止你走出我周围半径五米。所以，让我们跳过你生气，挣扎，逃避或者发脾气的步骤，好吗？”

“你为什么这么想来？”哈利无视了汤姆的“建议”，问道。

“因为，”汤姆的语调平稳，“可能让你很惊讶，但我不想让事情对你来说变得本来更艰难。如果你没有使出全力的话，你下半辈子可能都在后悔……也不是说我愿意让你得到那些努力的结果，如果事情那么发展……我只是想让你接受我会变成伏地魔，而你真的无能为力。你说了，这是我的选择。”

汤姆歪着头看他。

“ ** **如果我想让你崩溃，哈利，我早就这么做了。**** ”

哈利眨了眨眼，对，这的确让他很惊讶。而且怀疑，因为汤姆竟然如此坦率……但汤姆总是在预测不到的时候坦率，这通常只代表他在隐藏别的事情。

而且，汤姆的动机永远不止一个。

“啊哈……这就是你想来的真正原因？”他问。

“你怎么知道这不是真正的原因？”汤姆假笑，“我坦白告诉你，你就会怀疑别的……或者这就是我真实的动机，我直接说出来就是为了让你陷入怀疑……谁知道呢！你猜猜，幸运甜心。”他挑战道。

“你让我生气。”

“你还打算自己去吗？”

“我不相信你不会给我救你的计划添乱，所以，对，我自己去。”哈利叫道。

“我又不是想自杀的那一个。”汤姆话中有话地暗示，对哈利的怀疑不为所动。

“我也不是！”哈利沮丧又愤怒地叫道。

“不太算，”汤姆同意道，“但你得承认……让自己陷入无意识状态？回到一岁的精神年龄？别人会以为你活着的目标就是为了我而死，你看看，你阻止伏地魔诞生的计划目前为止除了自我毁灭以外什么都不是。”

黑色的眼睛着迷地探索着他的灵魂。

“对，反正伏地魔都一定会折磨我的，我觉得死亡还是比较舒服的选项。”哈利轻佻地说道。

汤姆盯着他。

“固执。”他最后说道，“但这一次对你没有好处。”

“你的坚持也不会给你你想要的东西。”哈利耸肩，“我们现在怎么办？”

“僵局，看起来是这样。”汤姆说，“除非，当然，你相信邓布利多找到魂器之后会因为你的话不毁掉它们？你们现在关系又很亲密啊。”

最后一句话显然是在嘲笑和暗示。哈利想了五秒钟，意识到他永远不应该在涉及到汤姆的事上完全信任邓布利多，即使有誓言的帮助。

“不过，这不算僵局，因为我会赢。”斯莱特林继承人狡猾地说道，“我可以等你，毕竟你才是着实时间紧迫的那个人。”

汤姆就在这里，哈利没有再玩游戏的时间了。他只剩下这一年，现在只有几个月了，他必须找出改写历史的方法。

这个总结听起来更糟了。

“你会赢，汤姆？”他安静地问道，“真的吗？如果故事这样发展，我们两个好像都是输家啊。”

汤姆的神情很难解读。

“可能吧，但这也比你的赢局更好。”

哈利差点气得吸气。

“那我们共赢的场面呢？”

“没有。”

“那你为什么还要我和你一起去，而不让我自己去？”他看着斯莱特林继承人，“有时候我都觉得你放弃了，但有的时候……”

汤姆的眼睛闪烁，最后平静地开口，

“我让你去看是因为你需要这样做，但我不信任你一个人去的话不会做傻事，我带你去看是因为我想你找到答案，但不代表我对你有所希望，我和你一起去是因为有一天我也得决定要用什么来做魂器。”

哈利收紧了下巴。

“为我好，汤姆？你只是想让事情对你好而已，你至少诚实一点吧。来吧，别指望我和你合作。你已经说清楚我们的立场不同了。”

“别过度反应。”汤姆冰冷地说道，哈利感觉身上的桎梏消失了，“我们从来就不一致。”

哈利转过身，冲进了宿舍。

汤姆躺进沙发里，想把膝盖抱到胸前寻找安慰，但不允许自己这么做。

他已经有很多弱点了，他太像人了，太人性化了，他讨厌这样。

如果巫师对人来说是神一样的存在，那他为什么还会受这些界限操控？他讨厌受限。

他忍住叹息，疲惫地看着眼前跳动的火焰。

该死的哈利。

他不知道他为什么会这么沮丧，是他的生活整个被这个固定的未来圈死了下来……但他才是有掌控权的那一个。哈利很无助，而且他知道，他被命运和历史给他的禁锢逼得发狂。

要崩溃了。

他们两个都是。

他们的关系……无尽的变量……无论他们做了什么，激烈反抗还是尽力游戏，达摩克里斯之剑似乎就悬在头顶。

有一个关心到愿意付出这么多去救他，帮助他的人……他感觉很好，但他从来就不会轻易地接受帮助，现在更是讨厌这么做。

他终于有一次厌恶为了自己牺牲别人，他的嘴唇弯了起来。

讽刺的是，要他离开和要他留下的理由都是同一个。

他可以轻易地解决，头也不回地离开，过他想要的生活，从这段记忆抽身。

只要哈利死亡。

他们之间的关系很复杂，似乎没有另一个人的死亡就绝不会有另一个人的存活。如果哈利要活下来，伏地魔就必须产生，汤姆就会消失。汤姆要继续存在，哈利就不能，因为要摧毁他即成为的那个人，哈利可能会精神破碎，或者死在尝试之中……这让一切都没有意义。

但他不能转身离开。不能。

他已经为哈利投入了太多了，放弃的选择让他痛苦。

他创造了自己的终结。

他是他的氪石。

哈利会不可避免得陪他毁灭这件事只能给他很小的安慰，他会成为哈利致命打击。

萨拉查，他们都无可救药，他们从来就不曾站在一致的立场……可能也永远不会有这样的机会。

或许另一生，另一个时空，他们能统治世界。

他居然已经像小女孩一样开始想下一个世界了……他不知道现在这个世界该怎么办，这才是问题所在，他没有想过还有其他的解法，而且他不想开始。

但万一他真的非常，非常，非常幸运……

他永远不会同意哈利的答案，但他也承认哈利不会同意他的。

他什么时候需要过？

就看他们谁先到达终点了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 氪星人汤姆，大都会伦敦区的善良记者。
> 
> 来坦白一波，我好像忘了Fictionist在哪一章的作者有话说和大家推荐Death Note的某一部影视化。当时搜了一下是换了主角，新的主角是继承了月和L DNA的角色，当时好像太震惊了和友人吐槽了“怎么继承的DNA啊”就忘了
> 
> ……所以怎么继承的DNA啊（瞳孔地震）
> 
> 我也要携小鱼和大家推荐！一部叫《精神变态日记》的韩国悬疑喜剧，让我在欧洲吃遍各大城市的韩餐馆的罪魁祸首。极其善良的背锅侠憨憨车祸失忆（你韩国国籍有了）之后捡到psychopath杀人魔的日记以为自己就是大魔王的故事。编剧神无敌，大家快一起来哈哈哈哈哈+被玩弄于指掌之中吧！资源的话有一个叫剧集网的网站全有！


	109. Chapter 109

109

之后的几天哈利都把自己投入到调查之中，尽力躲避汤姆。

他在马沃罗的帮助下尝试过解开汤姆留给他的印记。还有，他现在睡得太少，那个漆黑的大理石走廊又开始闯入他的脑袋。

“他现在的骚扰牤有点多，你知道吗？”一个熟悉得惊人的呓语声传来。

哈利抬头，卢娜正慢慢走向他在图书馆的桌子。

如果他不在大礼堂觅食（他通常还是会去厨房），为了对抗拉文克劳进行魁地奇训练，上课，有求必应屋——他就会在这里。

尽管感觉现在可以回格兰芬多了，他还是在斯莱特林睡觉。

“卢娜？”他皱起眉，“你好……呃，骚扰牤是什么？你在说谁？”

“汤姆.里德尔，”她既愉快又有些悲伤地说道，“他被骚扰牤袭击了。你的脑袋也是，它们是看不见的，让你头脑发昏的生物。”

头脑发昏……困惑？汤姆也很困惑？他看着她。

“这和我有什么关系？”他干巴巴地问，“我说汤姆，不是骚扰牤。”他澄清道，他不讨厌和卢娜谈这个话题。

卢娜奇怪地看了他一眼。

“心的理由和人的理由是不一样的。”她很肯定地说，“你不需要一个‘关系’，你只是关心他。”

哈利抿起了嘴唇。

“我好倒霉。”

“别这么说，”她在他旁边的座位上坐下，黄油啤酒的软木塞还是别的什么做的项链随之发出声响。“你们的关系很特殊。”

“对，真的。”他无动于衷地说，不协调，扭曲，他真的应该结束这样的关系，“汤姆为什么困惑？”

“没有你他看起来很孤单。”卢娜好像无视了他的问题，评论道。

“他看起来很好。”哈利有一点生厌地反对道。

他不想谈汤姆，但他发现在自己老是想到或者谈到汤姆……气死了，他真的不想承认，太可悲了，感觉他就是他的舔狗，他明明在，明明在……

“因为他不想让你发现，”她耸肩，“你也不想看到。”

哈利皱起眉，发现自己根本不敢承认有多动摇，她看着他，湛蓝色的眼睛盛着缥缈的月光，笑了笑，拿出一卷手稿开始写作业。

她一边学习一边哼着轻快的旋律，然后变得阴暗，最后达到高潮，就像她想法的体现。

“哈利波特，我们面对命运的方式比命运本身更加重要。”

金妮很久以来都没感觉这么好了，但她还是诅咒那个让她这样的男孩。

她现在更坚强了，再也不需要去依赖别人，那个污点已经从她身上消失了，她重获了力量。她现在就像刚从密室里出来那个时候，为自己那些疯狂的举动感到羞耻，但又为摆脱那种状态感到庆幸。

她也很愤怒，对自己生气，还有汤姆.里德尔和该死的哈利.波特。

她本来可以爱他，如果他也能爱她，她会为他做任何事，但他没有接受她的爱。他无视她，伤害她。他变了。

她爱的人已经消失了。她猜她一开始被他吸引的理由是他是大名鼎鼎的哈利波特……随着她对他越发了解，她从一个粉丝变成了爱着他本人的人。

他真的太像她认识的汤姆了。

亲切善良，体贴有趣，不那么聪明，但他手握资源，他有权势和力量，但她觉得他们会为了爱和同情将力量软化为保护她的盔甲，他们甚至看起来很相似。

现在他还是像汤姆，但是那个真实的汤姆，那个揭下面具的恶魔。

他像汤姆一样变得冷酷无情，无懈可击的外表下是尖利的锋芒，他就等着把靠近的所有人击得粉碎。

他竟敢叫她废物？他才是那个一文不值的人，他是汤姆的影子，可悲的玩意。

她爱过他。

她不再爱他了，再也无法关心他做的那些事了。

她有更好的事要做。她可以独自生存，他不是她的英雄，她是她自己的，她必须是。

在这一切开始之前，她也曾经是……她现在终于开始接受自己了，她要成为想成为的自己。

成长。

现在，她会重头来过，忘记那个有毒的人。

或许，或许有一天，她会找到格兰芬多的勇气，把这一切大声告诉他。

“哈利，”是汤姆。

无论在哪，什么时候，他都能认出这个声音……这是不是他的弱点？他竟然在整个世界中独独听见这个人的声音。

太可悲了。

而且只有汤姆。他也能认出罗恩和赫敏的声音，但它们不会如此尖锐地穿透他的心。

汤姆的声音很柔软，但它会穿过一切的甲胄。啊，他不要开始分析汤姆的声音，啊！

他没有停下，和他最好的朋友们一起走下去草药课教室的走廊，赫敏和罗恩交换了紧张的眼神，前者已经开始低语什么了，但完全没有必要，他被手臂停下了。

他愤怒地咬住牙齿，汤姆现在似乎以此为乐了，没完没了，刚开始的时候他几乎都不用这个印记，现在却家常便饭。

他转过身，知道汤姆会允许他面对他，他一直如此。

他没有说话，他有太多无从开始的话了。罗恩和赫敏惨白着脸，看起来很不安。

“汤姆——”赫敏开口。

“——与你无关，格兰杰，”汤姆的声音突然比前一句话冷酷了许多。哈利感觉胃揪在了一块。

“——如果和哈利有关，就和我有关，除非他本人否认。”赫敏尖锐而颇具保护欲地说道。汤姆甚至没有看她，他的视线另有焦点，或许这就是回答，否定，在斯莱特林就是这样。

罗恩的手去摸魔杖，哈利用视线制止了他。决斗的话他们根本就没有优势，不管他们相对同龄人来说已经优秀了多少。

“你知道，我觉得你对情绪化的黄金男孩这个角色已经炉火纯青了，”汤姆慢悠悠地讽刺，“但我给了你三天时间生气，现在该成熟点了。”

“我没有生气。”哈利平静地说，“我只是不想浪费时间和你说话。”

“都这么大了，你该知道人不是想怎么样就怎么样的。”汤姆立刻反驳，“过来，不然我就把你扯过来，因为我没有时间也不想再照顾你的情绪了。”

“你不敢。”哈利叫道。汤姆挑起眉毛，冷酷地假笑。

“ ** **永远别质疑我敢不敢，甜心。**** ”看不见的力量将他扯近，证明了他的说法。哈利攥紧了拳头。

“赫敏，罗恩，你们能帮我和斯普劳特教授找点借口吗？”

赫敏惶恐地看着他们离开，嘴唇愤怒地抿在一起。

她真的不该对里德尔对践踏别人的选择权感到惊讶，他不尊重人——毕竟，这是年少的黑魔王。

但。

他以为汤姆会更聪明，更尊重学校，不会把哈利从课堂中扯开，这真是没大脑。

这是OWL年！这很重要！哦，哈利已经考过了……吗？在过去，但是，哈利森.伊凡斯的人生不能代替哈利.波特的人生，这样不顾哈利的未来是愚蠢的。

哈利显然不想去。

啊，里德尔真是让她生气。

有的时候，她真的不知道哈利看上哪个混蛋什么……当然，他想的时候是很迷人，赫敏已经体验过这种危险的诱惑了……他也很聪明，完全就是和哈利相反又相似的人……但……除此之外呢？

里德尔对哈利关心的东西嗤之以鼻，他要求过多，控制欲强。哈利想要的是自由，他们怎么会在一起啊？

她想过很多次了，每一次也都得到了答案。

哈利喜欢自由，里德尔也有给他一定程度的自由……不受约束地探索他的阴暗面的自由，不像她和罗恩只能欣赏他光明的一面。而汤姆……里德尔也因为哈利的反抗和挑战熠熠生辉，他也在以他的方式寻找自由。

他们怎么可以如此相似又如此不同？真是太奇怪了，就像一对矛盾。

她只希望一切都会变好。

哈利不情愿地控制住抱起手臂的本能，也没有去摸魔杖，他打算不反应。

“我不知道你觉得自己在干什么。我没什么和你好说。”他说。

下一秒，哈利感觉到整个房间都被有形的愤怒填满。他的感情太强烈了，哈利猜这种愤怒在被无视的时候一直在飙升。

他通常都会给汤姆冷静下来让头脑跟上感性的时间，也是为了让他聪明的大脑想明白他到底想要什么，要怎么达到目的。

有时他会想出报复的计划。

他希望现在这个不是，但他不知道还有什么理由汤姆会突然这么生气。

汤姆的脸上没有暗示，但哈利可以感受到刺骨的寒意。他忍住发抖的欲望，知道自己的肌肉都绷了起来。

“或许，我还有要和你说的话。”汤姆足够冷静地说道，斯莱特林继承人还小心地控制着他臭名昭著的脾气。

哈利自己的情绪剧烈搅动，绝望，无助，恐惧，决心，伤心，还有最主要的，疲惫。所有的一切搅成巨大的团，他斯莱特林的一面也无法将它掩藏了。

他们现在都太激动了，他们陷得太深，很难让对话进行下去。

“你还想解释你的选择吗？”哈利没有笑意地弯起了嘴唇，“和你自个儿解释去吧，我已经很清楚了。”

“啊，这就是你生气的地方。”汤姆轻语道，咄咄逼人的嘲讽下藏着报复的欲望，“我的小狮子感觉被抛弃了吗？我伤害他的感情了？”

“去你妈的，”哈利嗤笑，无视对方的语言攻击像子弹一样穿透他的盔甲激起的不安，“我知道你是个只关心自己的伪善的精神变态，一个混蛋，你自己告诉我很多次了，真的。”

汤姆收紧了下巴。

“伪善？”他微妙地问道。

“你只做对你最好的选择。”哈利安静地说道，越发疲惫了，“我知道，我知道这就是你，我知道你对我试图改变你的想法不满。现在让我也自私一回吧……你已经做了选择，我也是……我不会再在这里看你变成他，汤姆。我觉得我已经表达的很清楚了。所以，我也在做对我最好的选择。如果你不打扰我，我会很感激。”

汤姆沉默了一会儿，表情完全僵住了。

“你要走开……？”汤姆没有感情地问道。哈利吞了口气。

“走开意味着这一切与我无关了。但我还要尽我的全力确保你不——”

哈利突然条件反射地绷起了肩膀，他都没来得及眨眼，那种力度来得太突然，太猛烈，很可能会留下淤青，他的背撞在了门上。

“——不。”这不是争吵，否定，只是冰冷强硬的陈述，像在说一个事实。“你怎么敢？”汤姆吸气，“你怎么敢没有一句该死的再见就把我甩开？你这个混蛋。”

“我只是在走你给的台阶，”哈利呲着牙讲道，手指抓紧汤姆的手腕，他肯定也会给他留下淤青，“你叫我接受你的观点，现在你又要为此攻击我？我猜你才是有受虐倾向吧，因为我不是假装一切没有问题然后无所作为的那个人！”

“无所作为？你觉得我就该回到过去是吗？”汤姆质问道。

“我都不知道你为什么还没有！”哈利大叫道，“这都是你自己的选择，汤姆，成为伏地魔，或者不。最后不论我找到什么方法都没有用，如果你自己不愿意用，而且你已经告诉我你打算怎么样了，所以这现在还有什么意义，汤姆？告诉我啊，我太蠢了，自己什么都不知道！ ”

“你对此的回应就是离开？连再见都不说？”

“你决定变成他之后不是每一秒都在说再见吗？”哈利怒吼，“我和你说了，汤姆，你不能老是逼迫我然后还期望我被你搅得一团乱糟之后还会回来。”

“好吧，既然我是一个自私的混蛋，你大概知道我对你的选择的回应，不。”

“这是我的选择，你不能剥夺！”

“嘿，我是只关心我自己的的伪善的精神变态，一个混蛋——践踏你的选择就是我的选择。”汤姆讥笑道，但那双唇上只有冷酷和残忍。“我承诺过，我们坦白过，我说过我永远也不会放你走。 ** **我说的够清楚了没有？**** ”

“你要变成伏地魔！”

“但我还不是！别表现得像我已经是了一样！”

沉默死寂。压力太过沉重，令人窒息。哈利看向一边，试图恢复冷静。

“你不讲道理。”哈利疲惫又困惑地谴责，他已经被榨干了。

“什么，你还不了解你对我的意义吗？”汤姆嘲笑道。

哈利愤怒地瞪着他。

“不，事实上，我必须说我不。而且我已经讨厌死了被人当做你捡起的走失的粘人小狗。”

过了一会儿，汤姆在他一只肩膀上的手微微放松了。

“不是这样的。”他轻声说，哈利嗤之以鼻。

“哦，你觉得？”他用夸张又不清楚的声音嘲讽道，汤姆翻了个白眼，往后退了一些，走到窗边。

哈利知道现在最佳的选项是从门口出去。

他已经用了一周时间让自己相信最好的选择就是放弃并且离开汤姆，他也已经说出来了，就不只是计划了。

他无视汤姆是因为他需要思考，但他在对方身边做不到。可他愚蠢不经大脑的表达让这一切都变了味道。

他知道他该离开。放手吧。走吧。但他不能，他永远也做不到！他们是一年多的朋友，或者别的什么，随便了，尽管他们总是吵架……

他们能在一起是因为他们为此尽心尽力。

“不用试那扇门了。”哈利不安地转着脚尖的时候，汤姆说道，“我已经把你锁定在我身边十米之内了。”

“你令人不敢置信。”哈利麻木地说。

“我知道我想要什么。”汤姆修正道。哈利的嘴唇弯了起来。

“你知道这让你听起来像什么吧？”他问。汤姆吃惊地看了他一眼，然后也露出了假笑。

“你和阿费德待太久了。”

他们又沉默了一会儿，这一次不那么呛人了。

汤姆再次面对他，靠在窗沿上，这一次看起来冷静了许多，但也更戒备，面具又戴了起来，隔绝了所有试图窥探的目光。

哈利叹了口气。

“我不……想这样。”他温和地解释，“但我也不想看着你自我毁灭，可我要是和你待在一起，我就会一直对抗你……我不想这样。”

他受不了更多的离别了，如果他必须说出再见，他必须掌握这个权利，这是他对他们的命运最后的左右。剩下的就是汤姆的选择了。

斯莱特林继承人沉默地看着他。

“我不觉得你会找出我愿意接受的答案。”汤姆的语气很克制，“你明白我的意思。但……如果你找到了，直到不得不接受命运的那一刻，我都不会放弃。”

哈利花了几秒钟理解汤姆的意思。

他相信那最微小的希望。

他……还没有完全放弃。

“你怎么不早说？”他问，“搞得我都以为你放弃了。”

“如果对我没有好处，我不会让别人抱有无意义的期望。”汤姆回答。

哈利咬住了嘴唇。

“但你还是会试着阻止我进行计划？”他确认道。

“如果你不试着离开，我就不会那么阻挠你。随你喜欢地调查，寻找答案，我不会妨碍你……除非你的实践对我自己的……计划不利。”

“我感觉我不会喜欢你的计划。”哈利小心地试探，“不管你干什么。”

“对。”汤姆同意道。

“那我为什么会让你顺利？”

“那我也同样讨厌你的计划，我为什么又会这样做呢？”汤姆挑起眉毛，哈利皱眉。

“因为对你有好处……你不就是这样的吗？”

“我一定是在你身边待太久了。”哈利不确定汤姆的意思是否定还是肯定，他盯着对方，最后移开视线。

“如果我说我改变了和你保持距离的注意，你会不会……解除这个限制？”他问道。

“不。”汤姆回答。哈利眨了眨眼。

“你真的要禁止我走超过你十米的距离？真的？”他不敢置信地问道。

汤姆一副这么愚蠢又明显的问题你还要问吗的表情。

“呃……你知道我们不在一个班吧？”

“我的手绑在背上都可以考过OWL实践。”汤姆耸肩，“一个星期不睡觉再宿醉也可以考过理论。我没理由去上课，很无聊。”

“那你现在为什么有去？”

“因为融入环境对我来说有好处。”

“所以你就打算到处跟着我了？”

“不，是你跟着我，因为边界是由我界定的。但我会允许你去上课。”

哈利吸了口气。

“你开玩笑。”他谴责。

汤姆神情坦荡。萨拉查啊……他是认真的。

哈利的口干了。情况怎么会变成这样？他不会……他没有……

“我们的立场不同，不代表我们是敌人，哈利。”汤姆安静地说道，哈利知道这是他能得到的最接近道歉的东西。

“别阻碍我。”他警告道。汤姆只是露出假笑，然后自然地走开，仿佛一切从未发生。

“我觉得我们该再拜访一次小汉格拉顿了。”


	110. Chapter 110

110

哈利的手摸上手臂，感觉有种自下而上的力量把他突然定在了原地。

他很快发现他一点都不喜欢这个十米条约。

尤其是这是个对他的单向约束，而不像手铐，他没法让汤姆跟着他，那家伙才是控制的一方。

这让他火大。

他唯一能决定去哪的时候是他用手抓着汤姆的时候，哦，他抓的不是汤姆，是十米。

他第一次这么做的时候汤姆震惊得睁大了眼睛，然后就愉快地习惯了。他还踩紧地面让哈利举步维艰，混蛋。

魁地奇训练的时候他会短暂地放开哈利，这是经过长时间的谈判，争吵，承诺和威胁，他才同意给他的一小时的自由时间。哈利气得咬紧了牙齿，但还是接受了，但他立刻就想试试不在规定时间内回来的后果。

他知道了。

他的手臂在燃烧，真的在拽着他离开场地，而他还在偷时间和队友们讲话。

感天谢地，他平时就常和汤姆待在一起，所以大部分人都没有质疑他们突然的亲近。他和愤怒的赫敏和罗恩解释过，仅此而已。现在问题来了，因为大家都看见他是不情愿地被拉着走的……看不见的手就是麻烦。

哈利已经不期待周一和邓布利多的见面了，现在，在上述的这种物理拉扯下，他甚至不知道自己要怎么到达约定的场所。

过会儿他们会去小汉格拉顿，实际上，就是半小时之后，这绝对不是他坚定地要测试汤姆放在他身上的缰绳的原因。

那种燃烧的感觉真的很疼。他绝对超过了十米，所以汤姆让他感觉像骨头要被撕开了一样，为了逼他回到距离之中。

他感觉置身于风暴之中。

下一秒，他头晕死了，直接掉到了斯莱特林休息室，他忍住了呻吟。

睁开眼睛，他看着汤姆俯视的眼神，半是愉快，半是别的什么。

“这是什么？”哈利质问道，“我肯定你在霍格沃茨里没法幻影移形。”

“邓布利多可以。”汤姆假笑着伸出一只手，哈利没有接，自己站了起来，其他斯莱特林的目光让他不舒服。“你迟到了。”

汤姆收起了假笑。

“我不是孩子，你不能给我门禁。”哈利烦躁地说。

汤姆只是嘲讽地挑起了眉毛，然后起身，走向门口。

哈利不想再被拉扯，只好跟过去。

一开始，他试过停在原地。但最后都会被拖过去。

他很不安。

他真的讨厌那个墓地。汤姆又拿出了看上去和上次一样的纸牌，哈利迟疑了。斯莱特林继承人的眼睛发亮。

“你真的想知道在我对你有十米限制的情况下，我用了门钥匙，而你没有，会发生什么吗？”他问。

“你觉得在小汉格拉顿有吗？戒……指？”他问道，“在里德尔宅还是……？”

“还是。”汤姆柔声说，不耐烦地冲他摇了摇纸牌。

哈利叹了口气，伸手，然后摔进旋转的黑暗之中，还没到十分钟，他又和地面来了一次亲密接触。

这一次汤姆也没有问，只是一副看戏的样子把他拖了起来。

“闭嘴。”哈利怒吼。

“我什么也没有说，甜心。”汤姆慢悠悠地说，“敏感问题？”

哈利把他推开，但没有很用力，他想他回答，而不是自己分析他们现在在哪里。

汤姆笑了，摇了摇头，哈利突然警醒了起来。

他们沉默地看了墓地一会儿，哈利的眼前飘过许多记忆，让他头晕目眩。他感觉得到汤姆审视的重量，上一次，汤姆被自己的心魔困扰，这一次，他有机会观察分析了。

哈利缩着脑袋，把捏得发白的指节藏在口袋里。

“去里德尔宅？”他没有等对方的答案就走向那个废弃的漂亮建筑，不小心发出了恐慌的哼声。

他的身体在十米的界线停了下来，他努力镇静，咬住了牙，然后转身。

“如果你想让我站在这里——”他威胁。

“——只有你纵容，记忆才会伤害你。”汤姆的声音太温柔了。哈利吞了口气。

“是吗？这就是你选择忘掉自己的的事的原因？”他自卫地说道。

“哈利。”

哈利沉默了一会儿，没有道歉，也没有再说什么。

“我们能不能去做来这里的计划？”他最后问道。

汤姆看着他，然后向相反的方向走开。哈利咬住嘴唇，谨慎而匆忙地跟上。

“我不觉得我会在里德尔宅藏任何东西。”汤姆解释，“它对我来说毫无价值，而且我也不想和父亲产生更多的联系。”

汤姆说父亲这个词时奚落的样子让哈利皱起了眉头。他本来很确定他们为什么而来，当然，除非。

“你觉得是在冈特家。”他说。汤姆同意地侧了侧头。他思索着看了对方一眼。

“你现在还想吗？”他问。汤姆看着他，神情阴暗。哈利立刻解释，“我说你父亲，你还想……见他吗？”

汤姆的嘴唇微微翘起。

“你是说我还想杀他吗？当然。如果可以，我会为了再把他折磨死而把他的肉体和灵魂复苏……你觉得困扰吗？”

哈利在想。他觉得困扰吗？

“我不太喜欢折磨或者杀人，但，我可以理解你为什么会……想这样。”他小心而诚实地说道。

他们走出墓地，沿着盘山小路向下，绕到里德尔宅的背后，哈利远远地看见一间简陋的棚屋。

这就是……冈特家？太有可能了。哈利的喉咙立刻紧张了。这是汤姆第一次来这里吗？上一次他有来过吗？

哈利不确定，但他突然理解了汤姆带他来的意图，和允许他狩猎魂器，而不是尽力阻止这件事的意图。

“你真的从来没想伤害过谁吗？”汤姆把声音控制得很随意，“让他们在辜负你的时候感受痛苦？”

“当然有，但是这不代表我同意自己付诸行动。”

汤姆的喉咙深处哼了一声，有点像不相信，又不全是。

“你总是让我惊讶。”

这让哈利转过了头，认真地盯着汤姆，这真的让他惊讶了，既感动又被对方的坦诚吓到。他微微挑起了眉。

“你……我会说很纯洁，但又不是。”汤姆轻声说道，“你不是纯粹的圣人，如果你真的是别人说的黄金男孩，我不觉得我们会处得这么好。”

“纯洁？”哈利质疑道，“不是我。”

“对，不是你。”汤姆赞同，“所以我说这个词不对。”

“汤姆里德尔总算无法流畅地使用语言了，这一天该被记入史册。”哈利干巴巴地说道，主要是为了缓和汤姆视线的压力。

没啥用，但熟悉的介乎假笑和微笑的表情又出现在对方脸上。

“这么说吧，如果大部分人像我们共同的这个样子……很难会像你一样，这么好。这让人不敢相信。”

“你想让我脸红？”哈利慢悠悠地开玩笑，汤姆这个不像自己的坦诚赞美让他不安，“我以为你不相信对于道德的价值判断？”

“我不信，”汤姆又瞥了他一眼，他们的视线短暂相交，“所以我永远不确定我是想碾碎你的品质，还是保护。”

“别想了。怕你在未知的领域受伤。”哈利说。

汤姆又弯起了嘴唇。他们只剩一半的距离了，眼前的影子让哈利难受。

他不知道这是不是也是汤姆突然话多的理由……他们都不想独自思考，在此时此地。

“好吧，那你喜欢我什么地方吗，天才？”汤姆问道，“如果不难说的话？”哈利几乎被这个问题吓到了，汤姆的声音听起来既玩味又有种不容易注意到的危险。

“呃……”他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，突然很紧张，不知道对方会怎么理解自己的意思，而且害怕自己泄露的太多。

“哎呀，”汤姆的声音听起来毫无感情，显然把他的迟疑当做侮辱……“你让我伤心了。”

“你知道你多讨人喜欢，不需要用我来膨胀自己的信心。”哈利含糊地说道，汤姆是个天才，他强大，天资聪颖，才智过人，风度翩翩……

汤姆眨了眨眼，立刻挑起了眉毛，似乎感受到了他情感的变化，而且很好奇背后的原因。哈利翻了个白眼。

“我以为你讨厌谈论感情。”他发牢骚道。

“不，”汤姆耸了耸肩，还在观察他，“我讨厌讨论我的感情和广义上的感情，你的，我没问题。”

“我真幸运。”

“你的错。”

“怎么就是我的错了？”哈利瞠目结舌，“因为我很有趣还是怎么的了？”

“如果必须找个理由，是的。”汤姆对他假笑。

“那你好自为之，我敢说你很快会厌。”哈利轻快地说。

“你是这么想的吗？”汤姆的声音还是很随意，但也有其他的意思。

“啧，别用这么笨的问题让我收回对你智力的评价。”

他们沉默了一会儿，冈特棚屋看起来更近了。

“你为什么这么关心别人对你的评价？”过了一会儿，汤姆问道。

“我不，”哈利皱眉，“我可是个和斯莱特林厮混的格兰芬多，好吗——”

“——你受不了别人把我们的关系简化为爱情，我有很多证据……”汤姆索有所思地打断，“但你不安的时候你又会坚守那些你声称不喜欢的规则和约束。”汤姆看着他，“所以，你就是关心别人对你的评价和社会的看法。为什么？这对你来说没有道理。”

“对我来说没有道理？”哈利问道。

“你是自由的领主。但你却被很多规矩限制。”

哈利想找一个好的回复，但没有找到，叹了口气。

“自由和勇敢。”他们走到了破败的花园门前，他说道。

“请问你说什么？”

他没有看汤姆，奇怪地感到面前的里德尔府更让他安心。

“我欣赏的你……自由又勇敢。”

不像汤姆，他相信自由，希望打破限制，随心所欲，不去在意任何人，任何事，成为渴望的自己，但这不代表他相信自己足够有勇气打破一切阻止他实现这个理想的桎梏。

他很嫉妒汤姆……汤姆对自己是安心的，尽管这是因为他有精神变态的倾向。

他可以感觉到汤姆在想办法搞明白他的想法，尽管他们都看着棚屋，还不想进去，手放在门上。

最后，汤姆什么也没说，他们走了进去。

汤姆走进房子，却躲进了自己的思维里，他很高兴这样，这比待在这里要好得多，这……就是个废墟。

戈德里克峡谷也毁坏了，但那是因为更高尚的事迹，那个房子本身有令人尊敬的财富体现，和家庭的优雅。

但这个棚屋完全不是这样，他也不明白以后的自己为什么会觉得这里足够特别，能够把一片灵魂或许永久地藏在这里。

他猜这是因为他的母亲，斯莱特林的祖宗，他的家人……但，他看了一眼哈利，想知道他的反应。

这不是一个他想扯上联系的地方，但至少，他确定哈利不会把这趟旅途的内容告诉任何人。

他收紧了下巴。

他能感觉自己的魔力充满每一个角落，所以，尽管他不能理解，但他始终能够确认这里的确有一个魂器。他突然激活了他们之间十米的限制，让哈利往后跌了几步，向他投以愤怒的目光。

这个不专心的家伙。

“小心点。”他警告道，“这个地方到处都是黑魔法，会有陷阱。”他看着地面。

哈利的心情好像好了一点，因为他不是无故被扯回来的。

“我知道，我感受得到，”哈利轻语，用眼睛搜查着屋子。

到处都是灰尘，还有裂开的罐子，锅，一张翻倒的扶手椅。他微微捏起了拳头。

多么令人失望。

他们怎么敢让佩弗利尔和斯莱特林的血脉，这样古老而高贵的家族没落到如此的地步？这太可悲，太可耻了。

或许这就是为什么它藏在这里。他尚有理智，但也疯狂得可怕。而且根据哈利的理论，魂器应该在别人最想不到的地方，他显然不想让自己的灵魂和这个不幸的地方有所联系。

邓布利多也不会想到这个地方有如此的意义。

不管怎样，如果不是疯狂之举，他是绝对不会同意把魂器藏在这里，尽管安全。

如果只要安全，他可以把它埋掉，而且绝不会像传言那样把一个魂器给卢修斯.马尔福那样的人。这肯定是之后的他做的，或许是从阿布拉萨斯那里传下去的。

“你感受到魔法还是魂器？”他问哈利。

对方震惊地看着他，汤姆耐心地等着。哈利吞了口气，在谈到他灵魂碎片的时候眼中还是有抹不去的恶心。

“都有。”哈利的声音轻得听不见，“从一个地方喷涌出大量的魔力。”

“地板。”汤姆指出。哈利点了点头，他往前走了几步，拿着魔杖，护在哈利身边。

“这里。”哈利安静地指出，不需要如此……他也知道哈利没有蠢到认为他必须用言语指出，他不是那种……没有如此关联的人。

所以，他只是想填补安静的空隙。所以，他一定非常不安。

是因为黑魔法吗？哈利有可能受到影响，这里几乎是纯黑的，哈利还有一丝光明，让他创造出他前所未见的灰色。

大多数人都非黑即白，很少有人两者皆有，更不用说强大了。他猜哈利强大的光明天赋是来自父母，对黑魔法的饥渴和资赋则来自自己。想到这儿，他忍不住短暂地弯起了嘴唇。

这是个令人愉快的想法，但他现在不能分心，所以他准备等会儿再得意地思考这个问题。

他们都伏到了地上，他因为灰尘皱起了眉，哈利好像完全没有反应。他们找了一会儿，试图找到松动的地板。

“我猜我们没法直接把地板掀起来然后拿到……那个戒指？是戒指吗？”

是。但他想知道哈利是怎么知道的，他对那个戒指知道了多少？

“它是佩弗利尔兄弟的戒指。”他观察哈利对这个头衔的反应。

没有反应。

好吧，除非他读过那些童话的原版，不然也不会有反应。真相已经泯灭在翻译和家族延续的渴望之中了。

哈利是来找魂器的，汤姆知道，但他本人则是为了更多的东西……魂器还有更多的意义。

伏地魔一定忘了……他会说这是一个巨大的损失，枉他在未来期间调查了那么多。

哈利以为他在这里不过是玩玩而已，享受最后一年的时光，不关心任何事……这并不准确。

他也有自己的项目，项目背后还有计划。哈利是他的首要项目，而且，某种意义上，将一直是。

黄金男孩在不断成长，汤姆还不敢说自己完全了解了对方，他还总是在惊艳他，已经一年有多了。

觉得无聊？才不会，多么荒谬。

他们继续观察了一会儿，他试着用自己的魔法伸手，果然，防护并没有攻击他。

他很感激哈利没有先试着伸手，因为他真的不觉得对方也能有同样的免疫。

“别碰。”他安静地说，知道对方很难不做莽撞的事。

“我没有。在这个距离我就能感觉它在威胁我了……但不对你。”哈利看着他。

“你是不是很高兴我来了？不然就得玩困难模式了。”他干巴巴地说道，把手伸得更深。

防护认出了他，地板打开了。他们看了那个戒指一会儿。

一颗宝石。复活石。

他无意间闯入了那个童话的世界，但……这让他沉思。

复活石可以带回死者的灵魂，阴尸咒留住他们的身体，魂器确保灵魂继续留在世上……所以，只要他对哈利用这三项魔法，他就能留住现在的哈利。

当然，对方应该不会高兴离开他的朋友们，被人遗忘，就像真的消失了那样。而且应该也不会喜欢这些魔法，光是魂器一项，他都那么讨厌了。

但……他肯定会慢慢接受？

他都能习惯过去的生活了。

如果他能成功，一切就完美了，这比哈利的计划完美实现的局面更棒，他不需要变成伏地魔，摧毁哈利……他可以随心所以，而且拥有哈利。

哈利如果知道了一定会无意义地发一通脾气，所以他干脆就不会告诉他。

他肯定自己能逼着哈利完成必要的谋杀……如果必要的话，杀了伏地魔也可以。

在这一年的尾声，一切都会到位。

“我们怎么把它拿出来？”哈利问道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 再次感慨Fictionist写到这里的时候好像才2012年……现在都2020年了！真是强无敌了，创作者的姿态最迷人了——我：30%的文字游戏，30%的屁股痛，30%Fictionist的彩虹屁，10%unknown miracles。


	111. Chapter 111

111

他们坐在被里德尔府遮掩的山丘上，再往上走，就会通往墓地。今晚相当寒冷，残余的冬天仍然拽着一碧如洗的寒夜。不过他们裹着暖暖的防寒咒，对此并没有察觉。

哈利只是高兴没有下雨。

汤姆调整了戒指的魔法之后把它戴在手上。它现在只会袭击那些汤姆不希望触及它的人。只要还在汤姆手上，它甚至不会伤害任何人，就像睡着了一样。反正汤姆没有，至少看上去没有和它交流的欲望。

哈利沉默地伸出一只手。

汤姆看了他一眼，眼中闪动着戏弄的光，他笑了，抓住哈利伸出的手，放在草地上，让他们十指相缠。

哈利瞪着他，把自己的手扯了回来。

“我的意思是给我戒指，不是你的手！”他叫道，但嘴唇微微弯了起来。

“我知道，所以给你我的手。”汤姆的假笑消失了，“我说了我会阻止你。你不能拥有它，我也不推荐你再试试把它从我这里偷走。”

“所以你拿着它就是为了让我生气？”哈利谴责道，他现在不愉快了，只是生气。

汤姆只是看着他，挑起眉毛，好像在让他解释。

“我只是想帮忙——你说了你还没有放弃！你为什么不让我试试？”哈利质问。

“我没有不让你试，试试啊，把它从我这里拿走……”汤姆慢悠悠地说，“我只是不希望你成功，而且不觉得你会喜欢尝试的后果。”

“如果我得到了，你会让我拿着吗？”哈利小心翼翼地问，“既然你那么肯定我得不到。”斯莱特林继承人僵住了，陷入思考，哈利知道他热爱挑战。挑战让他着迷，他会答应的……他不得不。“除非，”哈利狡猾地补充，“你害怕我做得到？”

汤姆摊开手，像是在说你试试啊，然后再次躺到草地上，表情有些愉快，伤感，迷恋，还有百分百的决心。

他们沉默着。

哈利忍住扑过去的冲动，知道汤姆肯定会准备好应对这样的袭击。他们玩的不是格兰芬多的游戏。

他也躺了回去，看着天上的繁星。

这个山丘像是世界上的任何地方。他们很容易就忘记束缚他们的一切。

“自由勇敢。”汤姆轻声低语，“对狮子的王子来说是很高的评价。”

哈利的脸尴尬得红了。“别告诉我我又助长了你可怕的信心。”他说，“我也可以数你的缺点——”

“——如果可以，你想不想从头来过？放弃现在的一切？”汤姆本来像能读懂夜空的秘密一样观察着星宿，突然转了过来，对他露出了一个短暂的，迷人的笑，“没有别人的期待，没有大难不死的男孩，去探索这个世界，再也不回头看。”

“我——”哈利说不出话。

这听起来太美好了，但他……他怎么能放下所有人？他的朋友，小天狼星……他，别人对他的期待……他恨它们，但，他没有真的逃脱的勇气。

他会很想念所有人，想念他们好的东西。但是，逃离那些坏的时刻……他有太多糟糕的时刻了。

“不知道。”

“如果我知道可以的办法呢？”汤姆问。哈利坐了起来，更加严肃地看着他。

“什么意思？”他问，“你知道？”

“我只是在假设。”汤姆说道，再次露出假笑，“怎么？你有兴趣？我们可以去任何地方，做任何想做的事……”

“我们？”哈利谨慎地问道。

“考虑到你没法从我身边走开超过十米……”汤姆轻快地回答。哈利哼了一声，也咧嘴笑了，尽管有些悲伤。

“对，我们可以先去巴黎，然后环游世界。我们的远大前程。”

“你知道和我一起会很好玩的。”汤姆眨眼，哈利笑了，然后摇了摇头，他高兴不起来。

“当然。”他轻语，“但我不能离开大家，我也不想跟你走你现在走的路。”他再次严肃地看向汤姆，“当然，你可以改变我的想法，把戒指给我。”

“我可以。”汤姆的声音包含思绪，“但我不会。”

“为什么？”哈利问道，真是不敢置信，真是沮丧极了，这明明是最理性的选择。

“因为看着你挣扎更加好玩。”汤姆轻佻地说，哈利眯起眼睛，扭开了头。

“那我们回霍格沃茨？”他不高兴地问道。汤姆盯着他，目光灼灼。

“你真的很困扰，是不是？”他安静地问。

“墓碑……？别说了，你知道是。”哈利僵硬地回答，汤姆摇了摇头。

“不是墓碑……我说这一切……这个情况。我在这里，我会成为伏地魔，魂器，命运，所有的一切。”

哈利吞了口气。

“你是不是只想问你成为伏地魔会令我困扰吗？”他不敢置信地问道，或许他是在逃避更大的问题。

“不，我知道你对它不高兴了——”潜台词是什么？“但，你……这一切对你来说值得吗？你会不会更想从没遇到过我？”

对方的语气中没有谴责，只有好奇。哈利抿住了嘴唇。

“不知道。”他诚实地说，不知道怎么表达。

他们之间的事情顺利的时候，他从不会想放弃他们拥有的一切，但当它非常难办的时候，他真的会恨对方，甚至希望从来没听过他的名字。

“这……看我心情。”他最后有些虚弱地说道。

“那你现在的心情呢？”汤姆歪头。

“困惑。烦躁。好奇。那我也要问你——你后悔遇见我吗？”

“每一天都，但是又不。”汤姆立刻回答，让哈利笑了出来，他觉得自己也同意这个答案，既没道理，又是最好的答案。

“嗯，”他轻哼了一声，“我觉得这很准确。”他不能想象没见过汤姆，没有汤姆在身边的生活。

萨拉查啊。

如果事情出错，那几个月之后他就会失去汤姆……他到底该怎么办？

汤姆已经深深钻进了他的生活，如果离开，他就会撕开一道深深的鸿沟。这真的很讨厌。

“我们真的无可救药……”他喃喃道。

然后扑过去抢夺戒指。

汤姆立刻把手握成了拳头，确保即使被哈利定住，戒指也不会滑走。

胸部突如其来的袭击让他缺乏氧气，有一会儿，看上去哈利赢了，他是更具掌握的一方……或许公平竞争的话，哈利会赢。

如果他们公平竞争，哈利应该会比他赢的更多，尤其是少数肢体冲突的时候，因为哈利更擅长麻瓜打架。

但这不是公平的游戏，他不能输。他的魔力爆发，定住了哈利的左手，然后是他的全部。

他怒视着他，非常生气，那种眼神几乎让他想往后退好几米。

“ ** **你作弊。**** ”

“ ** **我从来没说不玩阴的。**** ”他也威胁回去，起身，在哈利僵硬的身体旁边坐好。

他低头，忍着笑观察眼前的景象。他能看见哈利的肌肉绷紧，试图逃脱，他让自己变成了半坐的姿势，但两只手臂都牢牢地锁在地上，就像被地底钻出的蛇铐住了一般。

“不错的尝试，有那么一两秒钟你差不多都得手了。”

“你这个混蛋。”哈利直白地说。或许吧，但他混的有道理。不管怎样，他不想再让哈利生气。尽管是有道理的生气。

“你知道我没有放弃，或许你该相信我不是因为针对你才阻止你愚蠢的行为？

”他暗示。哈利谨慎地看着他，在评估。

“问题是我不信任你，暗示你有一个重要的计划也不会让我安心，因为我不会喜欢你的计划，也不会希望你这么做。”

“那你现在知道我的感受了。”他干巴巴地评价，“我也不喜欢你计划，唯一的区别是你的计划更公开，我也是公开要阻挠你。”

哈利突然安静了下来，陷入思绪。

“你其实不想成为伏地魔吧？这种消极的态度只是想阻止我去调查你真正的计划。”

“好聪明的孩子。”他假笑道。哈利精明地盯着他。

“那你现在为什么会承认你的伪装？”

“因为我想给你时间接受，我没有撒谎。”他自如地回答，观察对方的反应，并且探索着大脑中剧烈的感情波动。

“你说过你想我自愿地加入你。”哈利说。他笑得更得意了，他的确说过。如果哈利把处理不同的时间和时间线的悖论问题当成阵营分立的问题，这可完全不是他的错……而且也不是说他没在努力把哈利转化到黑暗的阵营。

哈利皱起眉。

“可是这讲不通，因为如果没有伏地魔，就不会有能加入你的我，如果有伏地魔，就没有我可以加入的你。”

他有些愉快地看着哈利，黄金男孩真的不知道他愿意说出来的思考过程是多么迷人。

“你要开始解释你的计划了吗？”

“不，不然你会试着阻止我。”

“那我们在说什么？”哈利怀疑地问道，然后睁大了眼睛。“你在观察我的反应和我对你的猜测，还有我对他们的想法。”

他突然失望地闭上了嘴巴。

汤姆什么也没说。

真相就是，从自由和重新开始，到更具体的计划，这整场对话都是为了试探哈利对他的赢局会如何反应，回到哈利应该诞生的时代之后他又该做什么。

这倒不假。

他同时放出了很多信号。

哈利会大体同意他的计划，但绝对抗拒那些细节。这已经是个进步了。

之前的哈利会完全拒绝，觉得他残暴无理。但是，就算现在哈利表面上接受了，他也不会告诉他实话，一是因为他想给他虚假的希望，二是因为他心理上一定无法完全接受。所以，最好的选择还是直接拽着他前行，直到无法回头的地点。

他会接受的。如果他没有，他会调整他的记忆，来让他接受。

他都成功接受过在过去的生活了，他都接受过彻底无法回到未来的情况了。

这有什么不同？他无法来到一个不存在的未来，所以他只能想办法解决这个问题。当然，获得正确的咒语很难，但他做得到……

毕竟，胜者将拥有一切。

“你还打算让我起来吗？”他问。汤姆没有回答。

他也没期待对方回答，但他现在确定对方有个计划了，他会搞明白，然后阻止他。

如果汤姆拒绝告诉他，那就说明这一定对他不是好事，就算汤姆那个精神变态的大脑觉得没毛病。他忍住战栗。

这会不会和魂器有关？或许特别是那个戒指，因为汤姆对它的保护欲远超于马沃罗。

“你还打算袭击我吗？”斯莱特林继承人反问。他不打算做出任何承诺。

“这有什么意义吗？我们又不能离开彼此超过十米，你得让我活动一下，还是说你想在这里坐一辈子？”

“即使不让你自由活动，我也可以移动……你知道我讨厌限制。”汤姆假笑道，“你只是会被拖在地上跟着我。”

哈利咬住了牙齿。

“你到底打不打算让我起来？”他努力耐心地问了第二次。

“那你还打不打算袭击我？”汤姆也再次反问，挑起了眉毛。哈利愤怒地瞪着他，汤姆假笑。“你觉得自己可以威胁我的样子真可爱。”

哈利尽力控制脾气，收紧了下巴。

“我不会袭击你。”他最后说，但他很小心，没有做出承诺。

他脑海里再次有了计划，解开这个限制，不受汤姆干预地寻找其他的魂器。

只要找到汤姆来到未来的方法，和赫敏一起找出反向的咒语，等到时机成熟，他就能把某个人送回过去。

找出让伏地魔忏悔的办法。

从汤姆那里获得戒指。

一切告终。

对方沉默地观察了他一会儿，他感觉上臂的压力消失了。

“我就无视你的不真诚了。”小黑魔王说，“因为我想吃晚饭了，拖着你走进麻瓜城会很好玩，但这会招致很多错误的注意。”

“既然你没有把卡牌强行塞到我手里，我猜我们是在外面吃了？”

汤姆露出了闪耀的微笑。

伏地魔看着在他的折磨下痛苦挣扎的囚犯，心里有许多情绪。尖叫对他来说是音乐，是他的坏脾气的甜美映响。尖叫的声音让他平静，哭喊的人失去控制权，祈求着他的宽恕。他感到强大。

他得出了结论。

很明显，他是丢失了现在的记忆，汤姆之后成为了他，因为他们的计划失败了。

他需要让汤姆讨厌波特，像他一样憎恶，看清那个可悲可鄙的格兰芬多黄金男孩真实的样子。

波特是个魂器，所以他不会杀了他（如果他想这样，汤姆这个情绪化的孩子会赶来把他杀了），但，如果汤姆不再保护他……世界又回到了正轨。他肯定会存在，因为他很了解自己，如果事情不顺，年轻的自己即使为了恶心波特也会成为现在的自己。而且没有更多阻止他成长的理由了。

汤姆并不真的关心波特，他只是痴迷，没什么了。痴迷是会过去的，然后他会处理波特，一个无法再妨碍他的小混子，他会让他永远痛苦，谁让他自讨苦吃。他觉得没有别的选项了。在这之后，他就会成为新世界的神，即使是阿不思.邓布利多也不会再有办法阻止他。

现在，就让他来把斯莱特林二人组重新变回两个普通的人？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的脑子被“黎耀辉，不如我们由头来过”暴击。然后看到先去巴黎……（瞳孔地震）我劝你们不要？  
> 差点忘了吐槽，Tommy（×）十米（√）


	112. Chapter 112

112

琳达不觉得自己很肤浅，她成绩很好，看杂志不会光看时尚版，但……她觉得她要服务的那两个男孩真的很好看。

她感觉自己脸红了，连忙警告自己要保持专业。她不会像娜塔莉那家伙一样到处给客人打分。

他们看起来和她差不多大，可能十七，或者十八岁。个子更高的可能稍微大一点。

他真的好帅，高颧骨，白皮肤，让他看起来像一个刚从诗歌中走出的拜伦式的阴郁英雄。

她喜欢他那种自信的气场，但她也能感受到一种叫她走开的信号。

一定是个坏男孩。

靠的太近，你的手指会着火。

另一个男孩的头发也是深黑色，但稍微乱一些，像被风随意揉过，但你不觉得那是个鸟窝，可能他做过什么没用的努力。他身材更小，看起来更阴柔，但就和他的朋友或者兄弟一样优雅，尽管他好像并不那么知情。

他的肤色更深一些，他的眼睛……那是世界上最漂亮的绿色。让她昏眩。他也有同样的自信……或者，她该怎么说才不会听起来太蠢？力量？

她突然感到了威胁。

绿眼睛的男孩没有那么强的坏男孩的气场，但还是有什么，一种危险，但是是不同的危险。

哦……她真的好想抱抱他……尽管这会有点奇怪。

她注意到他们选择的座位——最好的座位，通常是光鲜亮丽的商人或者想要私密空间的情侣选择的地方。

不，不是吧，这一定只是普通的。

或许他们只是想要私人空间，然后刚好足够富有。

唉，随便了，她不是头脑简单的女子……但这里实在太无聊了，她又读了太多哥特浪漫故事。

女孩有梦想。

她说服了亚历克斯和她交换负责区域。

哈利叹着气坐了下来，这已经不是第一次了，而且这次他有钱，这让他安心了一些。

他不会给服务员下咒来获得酒精！他觉得酒精，汤姆和他加在一起是大写的糟糕，大写的愚蠢，为了贴切，还要加上大写的灾难。

他们都看了一会儿菜单。

“你在想什么？”汤姆问。

“你不会再帮我点餐。”哈利立刻说。汤姆弯起了嘴唇

“我只是想和你进行友好的对话。”他说，但眼神中调皮的光暗示着另一个意思。哈利翻了个白眼，“你上次很慌张。”汤姆继续道，“我可能只是想保持体面。”

“有一天世界会因为你的自信过大爆炸的。”哈利说，“到了那一天，我会笑。”

“你不喜欢有自信的男人吗？”这次汤姆绝对在得意地假笑。

哈利讥笑了一声，再次看向菜单。

他无视了鱼汤，比目鱼，恶心，还有蔬菜千层面，尽管很好吃，但他再点就是汤姆受不了了。

他这次要掌握自己的命运。女服务员走了过来，对着他们微笑。

“你们好，我是琳达，今晚将由我为你们服务。你们准备好点什么了吗？”

哈利抢在汤姆之前开口。

“嗯，谢谢，我要意大利肉酱面，他要香肠和那个……你知道儿童套餐的那个吗？”

哈利对她露出了“我知道，他就是小孩子气”的表情。

他对愤怒的汤姆露出假笑，知道他会付出代价，但他才不管。

报复是甜蜜的。

琳达对汤姆露出了职业而理解的微笑。他没想到汤姆会这样回应。

小黑魔王眯起了眼睛，非常威胁地抱起手臂，看上去很屈辱。

“哦天哪，亲爱的！我们都交往了这么久你还记不清楚我对土豆过敏！”汤姆尖叫。整个餐厅都安静了一些，人们转过来偷看他们。

哈利慌忙忍住慌张的表情。

汤姆是不是……不会吧……在这里……？大庭广众之下？就是为了报复他？

“你不对土豆过敏！”他下意识地说道，他知道这个奇怪的重点让场面更诡异了。

说真的，谁对土豆过敏啊？

女服务生僵住了，看上去苦恼又无助，不知道自己该等着还是离开。

“看，”汤姆用愤怒的语气说道，“这就是你的错了，你从来不听我说话！我觉得我比你更清楚我对什么过敏。”

哦，来了，游戏开始。

他向前倾，对服务生露出抱歉和忍受了长久的痛苦的表情，然后转向汤姆。

“甜心，我觉得你可能有点困惑。”他用耐心地语气说道，一只手放上汤姆的肩膀，“你喜欢土豆，还记得吗？”他低声对琳达解释，“他……头脑有点问题。他会忘记事情……今天是不妙的一天。我很抱歉造成你的困扰。他平时的表现好很多……治疗真的帮助了我们很多，但下一次我肯定不会带他出来了。”

他试图看起来很真诚。他的左手臂很疼。

“哦，没事的。”女服务生脸上挂着僵硬的微笑，她转向汤姆，用友善的语气说，“我们可以给你一个热狗，如果你希望的话，没有土豆，我保证。”

他可以感到汤姆在冒烟了。

“你眼睛很漂亮。”汤姆突然露出迷人的笑。

服务生看上去有点慌张，然后脸红了。

“呃，谢谢……谢谢你这么说。”

“放在我的收藏柜里应该会很漂亮。”

琳达的脸都白了。

哈利忍住捂脸的冲动。他真的想用头撞桌子。

他们最后还是吃完了晚餐。汤姆点了宽面，哈利很高兴他们能离开，他真的惊讶他们没被赶走。

当然，汤姆没有吃那份宽面，但服务员们整晚都在用同情和有点紧张的眼神看着他，最后还在门口给了他一根棒棒糖，哈利感觉这还算是他的胜利。

他从没见过汤姆的脸因为尴尬红得那么厉害。

斯莱特林继承人显然没想到他能在情侣这个问题上整他一把。

“所以，我们回霍格沃茨啦？”哈利愉快地假笑道，汤姆恶狠狠地看了他一眼。

“你很高兴啊，是不是？”

“嗯。”哈利轻快地答道，“你看起来有点不高兴，该拿那根棒棒糖的。”

“对，”汤姆说，“然后我就可以捅穿你的喉咙让你噎死。”

“噎死人也不是好习惯。”他用一种家长的语气说道。

他们都看了彼此一会儿，汤姆很愤怒，他在假笑。

然后，令人吃惊，很难解释，他们突然都笑了起来。他不确定是为什么，这甚至不好笑，这只是一场权力游戏。或许是这和他们严肃的对话形成鲜明的对比，或许是因为他们本不应笑。

“你看到她的表情了吗？”哈利问，他很想收敛自己的笑意，摆出严肃的表情。

汤姆点头，笑得上气不接下气。哈利突然不知道自己有没有见过汤姆像这样笑，这样坦诚，这样无拘无束。

他觉得没有。

他心里有部分甚至怀疑过汤姆有没有办法这样笑。他们都笑到胃疼，最后终于算是停了下来。

他们坐了下来，沉默地坐了很久，为了防止自己从山上摔下来，摔到要缝针的地步。

他的眼睛扫向汤姆手上的戒指，汤姆发现了他的视线，立刻握起了拳头。

哈利移开了视线。

“汤姆，”他轻声开口，没有抬头，不需要，“如果你实现了一个我不喜欢的计划，不喜欢到因为你觉得我会捣乱，所以选择不告诉我的计划，你真的觉得我会屈服，而不是和你战斗到底吗？”

“嗯，你是个固执的家伙。”汤姆轻声说，哈利能感受到他对自己的观察，他感到刺痛。“但，我觉得你一生都在战斗，你会厌烦的。有的事情总是需要你为之战斗，但有的事情，你只需要及时止损。”

“你是说放弃——你知道你现在听起来有多虚伪了吗？你自己止损去吧，给我戒指，你去做自由领主。”

“你真的不明白，是不是？”汤姆压低了声音，不再有笑意，哈利看了他一眼。

“什么？”他困惑地问。

“ ** **如果没有你，我不想要自由。**** ”汤姆嘶语道，“如果我想，我就不会在这里。”

哈利的口干了。

“但你会的。”哈利深信不疑地说，“总有一天，你会回忆，然后后悔把自己绑在一条不想走的路上——”

“——我会去迎合那些早就让我无聊了的人？”汤姆温柔地质疑，转过脸，更加直接地面对他。

“ ** **别。**** ”哈利嘶语，“别再把一切变成多愁善感，寻找灵魂的情感讨论。”

“我们什么时候有开始多愁善感了？”汤姆挑起眉毛，但好像不感觉很被冒犯，“如果是这样，我很肯定会做噩梦。”

“那……总之别开始。”哈利警告道。汤姆直白地看着他。“走吧，回霍格沃茨吧，教职工可能开始像无头鸡仔一样找我们了——”

“——你觉得我们是平等的吗？”汤姆问。

哈利突然停了下来。

“什么？”

“你觉得我们平等吗？”汤姆慢慢地重复，但哈利还是觉得他听错了。

“我，呃，如果你想知道的是我会不会服从于你，答案是永不。”哈利说。

“那就是不了。”

“不？”哈利皱眉，“我说了——”

“你暗示你觉得我自认为比你高一等，所以我想让你服从我，像那些阿谀奉承的人，像食死徒，”汤姆解释，“你屈尊回答了我的问题，自我防卫，所以，我看出你很不安，所以，我看出你觉得我们并不是平等的。”

哈利收紧了下巴。

“平等的一方不会有把另一方拖着到处走的力量。”他干巴巴地说，汤姆承认地歪头。

“对，但我们不平等。”

哈利的下巴收得更紧了，微妙的受伤感越演越烈。当然，他知道汤姆有巨大的优越者情结，但听他这么大方地承认……嗷。

他是不是该给一些聪颖的讽刺的评论？

他想开口，但他的下巴被抓住它的手指强行关上，强迫他集中注意力。

“但是，”汤姆继续道，“不是说我们不会是，不能是，或者我不想是。”哈利为这些突然的复杂的信息皱起了眉。

汤姆抓得更紧了，让他本能地翻起白眼。

“如果我想让你服从我，我会像传统那样给你黑魔标记。”

哈利看了他一会儿。

“哈？”

“很聪明。”汤姆干巴巴地评价，哈利愤怒地瞪着他，“哈利，我们不平等是因为你总在后退，我们说过了，我是精神变态，我没有良知，极度自私，我不会为了你慢下来。”

这是他听过最侮辱人的对话。汤姆是在为餐厅的事报复他吗？

“我没指望你这么做。”他激动地说道。

“——平心而论，你已经很不错了，因为你一直在单手游戏。”汤姆再次打断了他。

“我没有——”哈利有些震惊，不……他不是在担心汤姆对他没有尽力游戏的反应。

这个斯莱特林不耐烦地用他下巴上的手点了点他的嘴唇，汤姆翻译：闭嘴，别打断。

哈利把头往后收了一些。

“你有。”汤姆平静地说，“你还没有注意到吗？你做出让步的大多数时候，或者说，给我凌驾于你的力量的时候，比如说，这个印记，都是因为你不为自己而战，而是为了别的人和我争斗，像是你的教父，朋友，或者别的什么。而我，这个自私的混蛋，只为了自己而战。你有天然的不利，所以你会做出更多不该有的妥协。”

“你为什么告诉我？”哈利谨慎地问。

“因为你是我这么多年的游戏中最好玩的部分。”汤姆直白地说，“很多人组队反击我都不如你……单手来得更成功。”

“所以你是说只要我开始认真玩，我们就是对等的？”哈利问道，他觉得这个对话真的很超现实。

“对，”汤姆平静地说，松开手，站了起来，看着他，“考虑到我有多出众——”又来了，哈利要被这个好不傲慢的家伙吓晕了，“我不习惯有和我对等的人。我不想要有和我对等的人，我只需要跟随者，主人和奴隶之类的关系……”

汤姆拿出了那沓纸牌，那个门钥匙，递给他。

“所以，我短期内不会厌烦，抱歉让你失望了，黄金男孩。”

塞古纳斯看着那两个人，心里翻滚着嫉妒。从新年开始，汤姆有和他说过话，但不会看着他。

他甚至不折磨他了！

或许他对波特的迷恋消减了？他看不是这样。

他好像不再存在于汤姆的世界了。他……不喜欢。

他肯定已经原谅他了？波特又没有死。他的手指不安分地在袖子底下蜷动。

他被疏远了，现在坐在桌子的尽头，没有斯莱特林会来和他搭话，即使一年级的新生也无视他——这都是因为波特。

波特圣人。他真的不知道自己怎么能更恨这个人了。

是，他在牺牲自己。还有“哦，我不会再存在了”。什么鬼，一通狗屁。

他知道汤姆绝对不会允许这么明显的卖惨吸引注意力的桥段。

但汤姆居然被骗了！他居然真的觉得波特可能会让自己消失。那家伙有英雄情结，那不代表他真的是个英雄。

兰斯彻奇烦躁地咬紧嘴唇。邓布利多现在也完全不管他了，毕竟宝贝的黄金男孩又愿意和他合作了。

他受够了什么都屈居于那个突然冒出来的格兰芬多之后。

他赌他再对波特做些什么会引起汤姆的注意，而且他的主人不会杀他，因为那会摧毁时间线……至少那是他的说辞。

他们都知道实际的原因是主人还想要他在他身边，这是没被波特污染的理智的汤姆在祈求他的援助。

如果没有任务，他还为什么活着？

他看着面前的信上蜘蛛爬一般的字体。

塞古纳斯，老朋友。你愿意加入我彻底清除波特的计划吗？确保我随信附上的东西抵达那个男孩的手上，不要暴露，你就会获得我的奖赏。我期待你的猫头鹰。伏地魔大人。

他在手里翻扯那个附上的东西，有点焦躁话题的中心又是波特。但他知道黑魔王更有品味。

老朋友……

斯莱特林二人组不会知道是什么击溃了他们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的大脑在“汤姆里德尔牛奶肌肤”和“你就是小雪的男朋友狂野男孩”之中反复横跳。然后……Fictionist有发起过大家都来写写FF的同人，她会挑写的好的收到DD里去的活动，我也来鼓励大家创作Fictionist的作品的同人或者反馈！在Fanfiction留言或者在tumblr和她互动都可以！https://paper-ramblings.tumblr.com/  
> 这是她的汤，上面有很多Tomarry的内容，她能写的很好真的是因为她写了很多而且很投入地去思考各种可能性和合理性。大家都来和我一起做fic学家吧！


	113. Chapter 113

113

哈利相当不情愿地拉着汤姆走向校长办公室。

如果他解不开这个十米限制，他是到哪都要搬着一尊汤姆了，是吧？

他也还没把戒指从汤姆那里夺下来，尽管试了很多次，斯莱特林们都觉得好笑又可怕，但他还在努力。它不是他的首要目标，但最好汤姆以为这是他的唯一目的。

他们到了，尽管汤姆一直抗议，甚至威胁，哈利没有松开抓着汤姆衬衫的手，他很高兴汤姆没耍阴招的时候他们是势均力敌的……或许这就是汤姆的意思。

如果他们都全力以赴，不计代价，不考虑别人，他们就会平等。邓布利多在他们进来的时候呆住了，在书桌背后绷直了身体，看着他们两个。

“哈利……里德尔先生。”他问候道，用不可捉摸但是明显戒备的神情观察着斯莱特林继承人。哈利注意到他的眼神扫向了那个戒指，然后僵住。

汤姆只是冷冷地看了回去，很明显不想待在这里，也不打算掩藏。

“无视他就好，教授。”哈利轻快地说，“我就这样。”

邓布利多看了他们一会儿，看上去有些不知所措，似乎在斟酌词句，最后，他用脑袋指了指熟悉的冥想盆。

“有两段新的记忆，我会……日后再跟你解释。”

“哦，”汤姆轻快地露出危险的笑容，“别因为我在就缄默其口啊。你知道我是哈利的大脑封闭术老师吧，教授？”汤姆顿了顿，侧着脑袋，“……除非你不相信哈利带我来这里是个明智的选择？”

“有些细节告诉我他没有选择。”邓布利多的笑容也很冷漠，“你们俩这个星期都很亲近。”

“很亲近。”汤姆慢悠悠地重复，露出假笑。哈利翻了个白眼。

“你们两个找个没有我的时间继续这讨厌的对话行不行？我有点忙。”

他们都转而看着他，哈利挑起眉毛。

“您有话就说吧，校长，到这份上，也没什么区别了。”

这也没那么糟。邓布利多清了清喉咙，阴暗地看了汤姆一眼，他不该觉得这么好笑。

“那看在时间的份上，我给你简要讲讲汤姆.里德尔在霍格沃茨最后的几年。七年级的时候，你应该不意外，他在每一科考试中都取得了最高的成绩，他的同学们都在决定毕业后的去向，他们都认为里德尔会成为非常惊人的人物。”

汤姆看上去很得意，哈利投过一个让他省省的眼神。

“出于明显的原因，我就不细说了，”邓布利多僵硬地说，“但是，里德尔先生拒绝了所有的邀约，接下来，教职工就接到了他在博金.博克工作的消息。”

哈利忍住震惊得重复这个名字的冲动，他藏住自己的惊讶，但他真的非常震惊。汤姆？在商店工作？

他？服务客人？

他不敢置信地看了对方一眼，然后皱眉，因为汤姆返还的挑战的眼神陷入沉思。

他飞快地寻找理由，然后在几秒中翻过最初的震惊找到了答案，他收紧了下巴。

“是为了魂器？”他问，不确定自己是在对哪一个同伴发问。

“我相信如此。”邓布利多似乎在刻意不去看在他办公室中漫不经心地游走，观察的小黑魔王，“然而，他的第一志愿还是留在霍格沃茨，当一名教师。”

哈利这次不需要解释，但校长的眉毛因为缺少显然期待的回话微微挑了起来。

霍格沃茨是他的家，而且是藏有许多秘密的地方，作为教师，汤姆能继续影响别人，招募自己的军团。

他完全知道汤姆为什么想留下。

汤姆微微僵硬，但没有完全停下来。不管他看起来有多漠然，哈利知道他高度注意这场谈话。他突然想起了什么。

“你这个小气的家伙，啊？”他挑起眉毛，质问汤姆。

如果汤姆当老师，一定是教黑魔法防御术，这份工作被诅咒了，所以，一定就是汤姆因为自己没有得到这份工作下的诅咒。

“你不觉得我会是个好老师吗？”汤姆露出假笑，“别忘了现在是谁在教你，亲爱的。”

“不代表你不小气。”哈利争辩。“你一开始需要教我的唯一的原因就是你诅咒了这份工作，所以我的老师全是才不对位的家伙！”

“这不重要，”汤姆摆了摆手，“而且，我以为你不喜欢把年长的我和我混为一谈……让我们看看……你现在在否认，愤怒，想要争吵……你可能会哭着求我陪你睡觉，我不确定……所以这是……接受？”

“呃，不，”哈利直白地否定，“我说你是因为这就是你会做的事，而且伏地魔现在不在我周围挨骂。”

“重点是，”邓布利多僵硬地继续，显然决定最好的选择就是无视哈利的另一个谈话对象，至少现在在某种程度上这样做，“汤姆里德尔决定接受博金博克的工作，在那里，他迅速从一个普通的助理，晋升到一个特殊的角色，只有博金博克这样专注于不寻常而且蕴含强大魔力的物体的店才会提供这样的岗位。里德尔被派去劝说别人低价卖出自己的珍宝。不管怎么说，他非常擅长这个工作。”

汤姆看起来又很得意了。邓布利多对哈利指了指冥想盆。

“这，是其中一个场景。”

哈利跳了进去。

他独自着陆了，（邓布利多好像和汤姆一起留在办公室里。哦天哪这两个人没有调停者单独待在一起……）面前是戴着一顶夸张的红色假发的，非常肥胖的老妇人，她穿的像乌姆里奇一样，粉裙子，让她看上去像一滩融化的冰淇淋蛋糕。

她看着镶着珍宝的小镜子，往本来就红的脸上加更加夸张的腮红。一个小小的，皱巴巴的老家养小精灵正在给她系紧绸面的拖鞋。

“快点，霍琦，”那个女人颐指气使地说道，“他说了会在四点来，只有几分钟了，他从不迟到！”

哈利不敢说自己很喜欢她，从第一印象来说。小精灵直起身来，女人把气垫收了起来。

“我看起来怎么样？”女人从各个角度检查自己在镜中的倒影。

“非常可爱，夫人！”霍琦尖叫道。哈利则是在心里大声说“糟透了”。门铃响了，主人和小精灵都跳了起来。“快，快！他到了，霍琦！”

哈利感觉自己心里开始不情愿地期待起来，他真的不该这么好奇。

现在的汤姆看起来怎么样？糟糕地说，他很喜欢对比不同的里德尔从汤姆到伏地魔的变化。

小精灵几分钟之后回到了杂乱的房间。她身后的人让哈利的呼吸都停止了，他感到很尴尬。

汤姆……他觉得更像是伏地魔，他只穿着简洁的黑西装，头发比哈利习惯的长了一点，颧骨更突出了。

但这很适合他，他看起来……更帅了。

他知道汤姆很帅，他只是不喜欢承认，因为所有人都觉得他们是互相喜欢的一对，会把这个当成他们臆想的证据。

他可以承认汤姆比大多数人都要帅，但不喜欢他，对吧？

他忍不住想那消瘦的颧骨是因为成长，还是魂器。

汤姆走进狭小房间的优雅就像来过许多次了一样。他竟然对那个女人深深弯腰，然后亲吻她胖胖的手。哈利皱起了鼻子。

“我给您带了花。”汤姆轻声说着，突然变出一束玫瑰。肯定是设计过的，但很流畅。太流畅了，呕。

“你这个淘气的男孩！哪里用得着呢？”老妇人尖声长叫道，但哈利注意到最近的桌子上有一个空着的花瓶，“你把老女人宠坏了，汤姆……坐下吧……霍琦跑到哪里去了……啊”

接下来的场面差不多，汤姆问起了妖精做的盔甲。

就是这时，老女人开始吐露让哈利担心她的命运的秘密。

当然，她有一点……缺爱，但哈利不想她因为愚蠢地相信了汤姆所以被害。

“我愿意看赫普泽博小姐给我看的任何东西，”汤姆……伏地魔，对，伏地魔用依旧轻柔的声音说道。

他已经不觉得这些记忆是汤姆了，这是个他不想滑下的斜坡。

至少他得到了这个女人的名字。赫普泽博。

小精灵立刻带着两个盒子回来，不知道怎么回事，哈利本能地知道它们会成为魂器。

但是哪一些？

看汤姆的年纪，其中一个会是马沃罗……挂坠，至少马沃罗是这么告诉他的。

哈利往前靠，站在汤姆身边，隐隐发现一种熟悉的感觉……汤姆并没有怎么……变。

这是一段记忆。哈利突然意识到尽管之前他都没有注意，人们说他们总是相互环绕，彼此绕转，这是真的。因为这只是一段记忆，汤姆在靠近的时候并没有注意他，他必须努力不感到不协调，他知道自己在这里是透明的。

“我猜你知道这是什么，汤姆？拿起来，好好看看！”赫普泽博轻语。

汤姆……他又搞错了！伏地魔用一只手把杯子从丝绸的包裹中拿了出来，仔细地观察。哈利能看到汤-伏地魔眼睛里红色的光。

“一只獾。”伏地魔轻声说，如饥似渴地观察着上边的的雕刻，哈利太熟悉这种表情了，“这就是……”

“赫尔加.赫奇帕奇的金杯，你说得对，聪明的男孩！”赫普泽博俯过身，捏住汤姆的脸，哈利都不知道那还能捏起来！

对她的家族血统碎语了一阵之后，她从伏地魔手中接回杯子，准备把它放回去。她太专注了，没有注意到在杯子被拿走的那一刻汤-伏地魔脸上的阴霾。

这绝对是伏地魔……或许他已经做了几个魂器了？

汤姆会有情绪爆发和摇摆的时候，但哈利知道他完全有能力在自己想的时候隐藏，这显然是汤姆想毫无破绽地扮演角色的场合，所以，他的情绪现在肯定很不稳定。

他已经杀了他的家人……所以，已经有两个魂器了？

戒指和日记本。

然后是挂坠和……杯子？哈利自己应该是第七个，他忍不住颤抖，所以还有两个。

他的视线再次被一闪而过的金光吸引回来。

挂坠。马沃罗。不过还不是马沃罗……他什么时候开始下意识地叫那个魂器马沃罗了？

伏地魔这次没有等待邀请，直接拿起了挂坠，把它举到灯下凝视。

“斯莱特林的印记。”他说，哈利想知道如果他记得汤姆和他对这个魂器是怎么处理的，现在会是什么反应。

“对！”赫普泽博尖叫，“我宁愿付出一只手臂和一条腿也不愿意让这样一件真正的珍宝溜走，博克是从一个穿得破破烂烂的女人那里把它买来的。她一定是偷来的！完全不知道它真正的价值——”

伏地魔的眼中闪过猩红的光，哈利看到他的指节在挂坠的链子上握得发白。

很奇怪，这明明是眼前的人变成黑魔王的过程，却奇妙地让他想起汤姆，因为他对梅洛普的反应。

那个衣衫褴褛的女人是他的母亲。

哈利退缩了，突然不知道他是不是不想继续看下去，是否希望自己有足够的实体对这半是伏地魔的汤姆说什么……他从他进来开始就想这样，不是吗？

这不完全是伏地魔，不是他认识的伏地魔，也不是汤姆，可能介乎期间。

赫普泽博还在说废话，哈利已经感觉到她的命运不会是简单的遭窃了。

“——我觉得——这只是一个光影戏法，我猜——”赫普泽博紧张地说。

哈利猜她第一次，也是最后一次看见了那双熟悉又不熟悉的眼中红色的光。

下一秒，他回到了办公室。

哈利消失在冥想盆中后，汤姆谨慎地看着那个老人。他不喜欢这个校长，或者变形课老师，他们都很清楚。他也知道邓布利多对他没有什么爱意。

“你有个有趣的戒指。”邓布利多轻快地说，他以假笑作为回答，眼睛扫向他的魔杖。

“我喜欢你的魔杖……和我上次看到的不一样，是不是？好像更古老了？”

“我不知道你想干什么，”邓布利多的表情变得冰冷而坚硬，“但你应该放过哈利，他只是——”

“——一个男孩？对我来说没有意义？都错了，校长。”

光明领主看上去在努力抗拒使用自己的老魔杖的欲望，汤姆知道，他不会用。邓布利多搞砸了很多事，但时间不是其中之一。

“你想从他那里得到什么？”老人问道。

汤姆笑了，一点也不温暖，不像几天前和哈利发出的笑声，但没有回答，知道这只会让校长更加愤怒和担忧。

邓布利多似乎改变了方法。

“如果你像你说的那样关心他，你就该离开他，你总是搞坏你的玩具，汤姆，你知道你是这样。”

汤姆的胃中燃烧着愤怒，但他没有在脸上表现出来，只是看上去若有所思。

“关心他？我听说过一些说法……爱他？只是痴迷？或者两者都有？偷走你的棋子把它变成我的皇后？或者王子，因为我知道他绝对是男性……”汤姆随意地耸了耸肩，“我猜你还得继续猜。”

“显然你一点也不关心他。”邓布利多的声音紧绷。

汤姆没忍住眨了眨眼。

“哦，我不知道。”他慢悠悠地说，“哈利接吻的技术很好，我得留着他。”

邓布利多抿起了嘴唇，眼中完全没有善意。

“他不是物品，你不能留着他。”

“他也不是你的羔羊，不能把他当祭品宰掉。”他立刻回嘴。

“也不是你的。”邓布利多说。汤姆又笑了。

“当然是，不说这些关于占有和物化的笑话了。你要不回去。”

他们都观察着彼此，之间的沉默充满压力。

“你知道他打算做什么吗？”校长深不可测地问。

“知道。”汤姆说。

“你不同意？”老人狡黠地问道。

他没有评论。

邓布利多的一只手放在冥想盆边上，看着液体中的过去。

“你一直很聪明，汤姆，你肯定已经知道你没有办法留着他了——过去总会发生，现在也是，哈利注定会被清除……不管你爱他，还是痴迷于他，我不觉得你会想要这样的结局。你追寻的是不可能的，放他走吧。”

汤姆刻意地用拇指摩挲戒指上的石头，嘲笑对方。

“我一直觉得不可能是平庸而且没有想象力的人的借口。这两者我都有，而且我总是得到我想要的东西，老家伙，你现在该清楚这一点了。我想从他那里得到什么？我想得到他，你只需要知道这点。”

他看着彼此，清楚对方可能理解出两种意思，看他的脸色，显然是理解到了。

他们沉默地站在房间的两端，现在基本上再次开始了对彼此的无视。

很快，哈利从冥想盆回来了，他沉默了一会儿，显然努力在保持冷静，然后好奇地看了看周围，叹气。

“我想知道你们谈了什么吗？”

“你当然想，你是个好奇宝宝。”汤姆立刻回答，给他一个愉快的表情，还有哈利刚从更年长的他那里看到的饥渴，“但这不代表你会知道。”

哈利注意到邓布利多收紧了下巴，看上去有些嫌恶，好像心里很抗拒，他皱起了眉。

“那我猜你们是在谈我。”他转向邓布利多，“我猜她后来遇到了抢劫和谋杀？”他说赫普泽博。

邓布利多点了点头，看上去很疲惫。

“魔法部认定那只小精灵不小心在她女主人睡前喝的可可里下了毒。”

“又有人篡改了记忆。”哈利轻声说，“魔法部也不会怀疑，所以没有更多的调查，只剩下一桩丑闻，让她的家族花了足够久的时间才意识到那两个魂器不见了。”

他尖锐地看了汤姆一眼，没有多说，感觉脖子上的挂坠滚烫而罪恶。

“对，”邓布利多惊讶地看着他。

“他不傻，”汤姆像唱歌一般提醒。

“我没说过他傻。”邓布利多大声反驳，汤姆的假笑加深了。哈利翻了个白眼，这还有完没完了。

“不管怎样，随便挑你们喜欢的时候撕开对方的喉咙。”他干巴巴地说。

场面沉默了一会儿，邓布利多去舀出这段记忆，换上下一段。

“在那段记忆之后，里德尔先生辞去了工作，消失了，过了十年之后才再次出现，如果你愿意的话，就看接下来这段记忆。”

“谁的记忆？”哈利走过去，问道。

“我的。”邓布利多说。

下一秒，他又来到了刚刚离开的办公室。

福克斯在自己的栖木上愉快地睡觉，校长看上去也非常熟悉。

年轻一些的邓布利多像在等待什么，在他到来之后没过多久，敲门声响起，邓布利多说“进来，”

哈利没忍住惊叹。

这绝不是汤姆了。

戒指。

日记本。

挂坠。

金杯。

还有一个魂器。

或许还有哈利之前最后的那一个，第六个？

但这个时候很可能只是五个。

伏地魔的脸还不像大埚里爬出来的那样像蛇，他的眼睛还不是猩红色的，眼白已经有点充血了，但瞳孔还没变成直线。

但是他的脸像被烧过一样，像蜡一样光滑，模糊而失真，还不像面具，就快像了。

他穿着黑色长袍子，本来就白的皮肤失去了过去那种健康的象牙或者奶油一样的光泽，就像肩膀上发亮的雪一样惨白。

哈利吞了口气，感到恶心。

这个人比起他的汤姆更像伏地魔，而上一个比起伏地魔更加汤姆。

他们一定是约好了在这里见面。

“晚上好，汤姆，”邓布利多平静地说，“怎么不坐下？”

“谢谢，”伏地魔坐下了。他的声音比以前更高，更冷，不再像哈利熟悉的轻松圆润的男中音。

某种意义上，不是这张脸，（尽管也很吓人，）是声音的变化更让他恐慌。

“我听说你成为校长了……实至名归啊。”

“感谢你的认同，”邓布利多微笑，“我能请你喝什么吗？”

“太感谢了，我赶了很长的路。”

邓布利多起身，走向现在存放冥想盆的柜子，那里放满了瓶子。他递给汤姆一杯葡萄酒，自己也倒了一杯，回到书桌背后的位子。

“所以，汤姆……你来拜访我是为什么呢？”

伏地魔品着酒，没有立刻回答。

那是霞多丽，但哈利知道比起白葡萄酒汤姆更喜欢红的。

“他们现在不叫我‘汤姆’了，”他说，哈利感到剧烈的不适，“现在他们叫我——”

“我知道他们怎么叫你，”邓布利多愉快地微笑，“但对我来说，你永远是汤姆.里德尔。老师们最令人讨厌的大概就是这点，永远也忘不了孩子们的起点。”

他举起酒杯，但哈利知道这不是示好，而是讽刺，房间里的氛围像斯莱特林休息室里一样微妙地转变。

邓布利多拒绝使用伏地魔自己选择的名字，也就是拒绝给伏地魔这场对话中的主动权，任何一个斯莱特林都非常清楚。

“我很惊讶你在这里待了这么久，”过了一会儿，伏地魔说，“我总是在想，你这样一个巫师，为什么会一直待在学校里面呢？”

“好吧，”邓布利多还在微笑，“对我这样的巫师，没有什么比传递古老的智慧，磨练年轻人的大脑更重要的了。如果我没记错，你以前也看见过教学的魅力。”

传递古老的智慧？只要是光明魔法，当然。哈利想，然后被自己的尖酸惊到。

谈话继续，他们谈到魔法部邀请过邓布利多很多次，但都被拒绝。

伏地魔请求教师的职位。

哈利感到悲伤……汤姆，他的汤姆，不是面前这个怪物，虽然他不会告诉他本人，但他会是极其杰出的老师。哈利很清楚，他知道怎么把自己的技术传递给学生，即使可能不是最耐心的那种老师，但不让他教书是一种浪费。

邓布利多越过自己的酒杯审视伏地魔。

“我对你离开我们之后的所作所为很清楚，”他安静地说，“传言已经来到了你的母校，汤姆，连相信其中的一半都令我感到艰难。”

伏地魔保持着无动于衷。

“力量引发嫉妒，嫉妒聚集憎恨，憎恨招致谎言。你一定清楚，邓布利多。”

他们继续刀光剑影，谈着极致的力量和知识。

“——我愿意把我和我的天赋为你所用。听从你的指导。”

邓布利多挑起眉毛。

“那你又会去命令谁呢？那些自称，或者谣言称他们为——食死徒的人呢？”

他看出伏地魔并没想到邓布利多会知道这个名字，他知道汤姆就想不到。他真的不该继续对比他们了……那些细小的相似和不同。

“我的朋友，”沉默了一会儿，伏地魔说，“没有我也会继续，我很肯定。”

“我很高兴听到你称他们为朋友，”邓布利多说，“我以为他们只是你的仆人。”

“你搞错了。”但伏地魔的眼睛在得意地假笑。

“那如果我今晚去猪头酒吧，不会找到等着你凯旋的人群？诺特，罗塞尔，穆希伯，多洛霍夫……”

哈利不安地眨眼，想起他的斯莱特林，泽维，阿费德，阿布拉萨斯甚至兰斯彻奇

身上发生了什么。

兰斯彻奇本来可以在那儿，那汤姆是派他去做了什么？

最后邓布利多拒绝了他，质问“汤姆”为什么会想要一份他并不真正想做的工作。

哈利知道这没有这么简单。

汤姆，或者说伏地魔，真的想要这份工作，但无论是年轻还是年长的黑魔王，都永远有超出一个动机。

他有其他待在霍格沃茨的理由……藏魂器？或许，但这不代表他不想要这份工作。

他回到了办公室，感到沉重的压力。

“那我们就无话可说了……”

邓布利多的话回荡在耳边。他知道的越多，就越发不想继续。

但他必须去寻找那个杯子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好，我们眼前这尊霍山大佛，在唐代都被用它的法号“明潭”称呼（Tom ten meters）……——玄奘之路（2020KD版）
> 
> 汤姆想当老师，
> 
> 一年前的我：有没有什么师生文给我康康
> 
> 一年后的我：伙子一块玩风花雪月吗？干！


	114. Chapter 114

114

哈利决定去找赫敏和罗恩帮忙，尤其是赫敏。

如果有谁能在魔咒上和汤姆抗衡，那一定是她，他要赫敏找到把人送回过去的魔咒，不过不用她来使用。

现在，他只需要逃过汤姆的注意，找到请她帮忙的办法。

这是个问题，因为他没法离开斯莱特林继承人十米，他对他的格兰芬多朋友有没有耐心……但他好像对赫敏好点。

他也需要找到更长久地解决这个限制的方法，可能得靠自己了。或许能让马沃罗帮帮他？如果他知道原理，他一定也能控制？

对他来说最好的肯定是把小蛇彻底去掉，就算汤姆会觉得很冒犯。要不然，他就得想办法诈骗伏地魔或者汤姆，让他们把印记和限制取消掉。

很奇怪，他觉得伏地魔可能是更好的合作伙伴，因为他和汤姆现在已经有太多纠缠不清的事了，再来一个欺诈或许也不会有很好的效果。搞搞伏地魔或许还能成功……如果他发现了黑色大理石走廊的尽头是什么，如果不太危险，或许可以一试。

黑魔王看上去对此很感兴趣。

哈利叹了口气，不知道自己什么时候开始这么熟练权力游戏和诈骗手段了，他的视线在大礼堂里搜寻，最后定在潘西身上。

潘西说她会提供信息……那她会愿意帮他和朋友传递信息吗？如果他写一封信，他可以在拥抱的时候把它给她，然后给赫敏……

或者他可以把信给海德薇，但汤姆就很容易看破他的意图和他写信的对象，也有可能会把他的信截胡，他很肯定这是汤姆做出来的事，他是个自私的控制狂。

说到信，学校的一只猫头鹰向他飞来，抛下的包裹差点砸中了他的盘子。

哈利微微皱眉，他没想到有人会给他寄东西，他猜这来自学校里的某一个人。

他看了一眼邓布利多，不知道是不是他，但他不觉得有什么昨晚不能给他的非得用猫头鹰来送。

他打开了，包装挺正式的，一条手环掉到他手上，让他忍不住歪头。

他这才想到自己应该先检查上面有没有附带的咒语。

不过，无事发生，他开始观察。

“这是什么？”阿费德嘴里塞着松饼问道，泽维靠近，睁大了眼睛。

“这是不是——”阿布拉萨斯开口，警惕地看了一眼汤姆。

哈利立刻握紧了这条小小的带子，这是用魔法编制的。

“这是什么？”他问。

没有人回答他。

他转而看向汤姆，挑起眉毛。汤姆的视线聚在那根手环上，闪着危险的光。

“汤姆？”他催促，知道其他人的沉默都是因为这个家伙。

小黑魔王的视线转向了惨白着脸，立刻开始摇头的德拉科。

“不是我——我发誓！”现在的马尔福说道，声音中透露着绝望和祈求。

为什么汤姆会怀疑马尔福……记忆球……所以这个东西和记忆有关？他又问了一次，这次更不耐烦了，汤姆终于在像蛇怪一样阴毒地瞪了德拉科一眼之后看向他。

金发的同学似乎差点因为得到解放滑下了椅子。

“这是防止你的记忆被修改的东西，”汤姆轻声说，“叫姆宁环。”

“你有一个，”哈利确认道，想起上一次试图清除对方记忆的不幸遭遇。汤姆似乎也记得，因为他嘴唇微微弯起，然后恢复了严肃。

“对。”

哈利沉默了一会儿，观察着手环。

“你是不是又消除了我的记忆？”他谨慎地问，声音中明显危险的威胁让汤姆以外的斯莱特林都往后躲了一些。

“没有，”汤姆的声音既烦躁又愉快。

“那你为什么因为我现在有姆宁环这么不安？”

“因为我讨厌限制。”汤姆用他专属的精神变态的坦诚语气回答，但听起来更烦躁，而不觉得有趣。

“那你是想再消除我的记忆了？”哈利愤怒地确认。

汤姆看着他的眼神像在说“那又如何？”

“好，”哈利把手环滑到手上，下定决心，“谢谢给我这个的人了。”

“你不想想他们为什么给你这个吗？”汤姆看起来一点也不高兴。

“对我有好处，所以我不太关心他们的动机。”哈利耸肩。

“它可能下了控制你的魔咒，”汤姆指出，“如果有人知道你没法抗拒戴上它的欲望。”

“那我会说消除我的记忆也是控制我的方法，挺有效的，我还是敬谢不敏了。”哈利冷漠地说。

汤姆收紧了下巴。

赫敏转过走廊，飞快地思考。

哈利刚才托潘西.帕金森给她捎了一封信……他们什么时候亲密起来的？

她咬住嘴唇，试图无视再次感到不像过去那样了解哈利的感觉。

他们以前很亲密，现在也仍然是最好的朋友，她知道哈利会为了她和罗恩做任何事，她也会……但还是不一样。

他们，或者说他，真的变的太多了。

她现在也和其他格兰芬多更亲密了，发现尽管她很喜欢和哈利罗恩的紧密关系，那也把院里的其他人隔绝开了。

她发现纳威非常不错，他现在经常和他们一起出去。

罗恩……他们花了好一会儿才能和谐相处。没有哈利调停，他们吵过不少架，但……现在好多了。

她微微笑了。

罗恩当然不是最讨人喜欢的小孩，但他努力变好的时候还是很可爱，有趣，忠诚，勇敢，善良。

对，有的时候他会迟钝大条，但他的心是好的，如果她明确告诉他她为什么生他的气，他就会停止招惹她的行为，保护她的感情。

她转过第二个走廊，不小心撞到了人，踉跄了几步。

“哦，抱歉！”她开始道歉，然后在看清她撞到的人之后完全僵住。

糟了。她真的糟了。

汤姆里德尔看着她，把自己的袍子扯平。

“赫敏。”他问候道，声音中没有波澜。

她忍不住注意到他从上一次在走廊中拖走哈利的时候还叫她“格兰杰”。

“汤姆，”她谨慎地回应，“哈利呢？”

“魁地奇训练。”

她观察了他一会儿，突然把包拉到自己身上，再次越过对方，“不好意思，我先走了，对不起刚才撞到了你。”

“你知道，”他在她身后懒懒地说，“你一直没有答复我，这很没礼貌。”

她慢慢地转身，

“回答？”

“兰斯彻奇。”他提醒。

哦。

这件事。

想到那个瘦弱的臭舔狗，她又生气了起来。

“我不是很同意折磨别人，”她说，“尽管他该死。”

“这可真是令我失望，”汤姆慢悠悠地说，“不过我该知道不要期待女人有什么力量，哦，你还不是女人，女孩。”

他转身离开。

她眨了眨眼，生气变成了愤怒。

“请问你说什么？”她追在他身后，强迫他转回来，“你刚才说什么？这里已经不是1940年了！”

“我看不出年份对这有什么改变，”汤姆的表情因为她的举动变得危险。

她眯起了眼睛，愤怒变成了愤慨。

“改变就是你在今天再说这种性别歧视的话，人们会，正当地把你的嘴撕烂！女人和男人一样强，就像我和你一样，我们有办法独立思考而且坚持自己的观点。”她恶狠狠地说。

“你晚上睡得更舒服就好。”他还是漫不经心的样子。这个人的自我中心简直难以想象！

“哈利好像觉得我和你一样好。”她对他露出甜甜的微笑。

她其实不知道自己为什么要这么说，但她知道这很有用，因为汤姆的眼睛突然变得更暗了，魔力有一瞬失去了控制。

她忍住对这种威胁畏惧的反应，反叛地对上那冰冷的视线。

“哈利，”汤姆的声音柔软得非常危险，“有对人们超出寻常的善良和为可悲的人战斗的习惯。我肯定他只是想让你心里更舒服一点，他总是这样，你居然还相信他，真可爱。”

她发现他的话正中她心中几个月来的疑虑，但这被击中的疑虑变成了自卫的力量，她开始思考对方有什么可以刺伤的地方。

“这是他告诉你你是他的朋友的原因吗？”她微笑着问。

汤姆变得非常僵硬，她的良知突然苏醒，让她的脸羞愧地烧了起来，恐惧而激动。她感觉糟透了，她不该这么说，这很无耻，她不该变得和他一样……他搞得她太生气了！

他笑了，又是那种迷人又惊悚的笑，他向她走近了一步，就像包围哈利那样把她困了起来。

“所以，你觉得你和我不分上下了，是吧？”他轻声说，“我猜和韦斯莱这种白痴约会会给你错误的自我评价，不过，像你这样的人傲慢起来真的很不可爱。我会注意的，没人喜欢态度讨厌的万事通……你没有弥补的机会了。”

她从没这么……屈辱又生气！

她没有多想，直接行动了而起来。

他在被她击中的时候收回了脑袋，她狠狠打了他一拳，而不是女孩子气的巴掌，她看着他的脸变红，感到一种奇怪的满足。

“你知道，”她飞快冰冷地说，“贬低别人来抬高自己并不让你真的有那么好。只是让你变成一个可悲的霸凌者，你这么讨厌别人，你一定也讨厌你自己——”

他们同时抽出了魔杖，她的心脏因为肾上腺素飞跳。汤姆面无表情，比展现出愤怒的样子更加可怕。

“你真的非常幸运，因为哈利喜欢你。”里德尔愤怒地说道。

“——不然呢？你会让我住院？”

“事实上，是。”

他们彼此怒视了一会儿。

“你该长大了。”赫敏疲惫地说。

然后她离开了。

“汤姆，你可以取消那个，呃，限制一会儿吗？”哈利看到卢娜的身影，问道。

她知道那么多奇怪的东西，或许也包括一些意义非凡的魔法戒指？毕竟，汤姆对那个魂器戒指如此保护肯定是有理由的，他在等赫敏寻找咒语，还要想办法卸下缰绳，或者至少想办法骗汤姆或伏地魔帮他把限制消除……还要找出伏地魔想从那个黑色大理石走廊找到的东西。

他不知道从哪里开始。

所以，调查那个戒指是他现在唯一能做的有意义的事了，他真的想做点什么，坐在这里写作业已经快让他疯了。

“为什么？”斯莱特林继承人头也不抬地问。

“因为隐私是好东西。”哈利轻快地说。

“我显然有为你做好事的习惯，对吗？”汤姆发出思考的声音，问道。

“不，但现在会是个很好的开始，”他愉快地说。

“不。”

“‘不’是什么意思？”哈利沮丧地问，他沮丧死了。

“根据这个词广义的意思，我是在对你的请求表达否定的回应，或者说，拒绝，否认，不同意。当然，也可以表达不敢置信，比如说，‘不，这不可能，’，但为了让你明白，我再简化一点，亲爱的，我的意思是第一种。”汤姆平静地说，“我不会把这个，呃，限制取消。你可以下次再去找你的女朋友。”

“我的女朋友？”哈利困惑地问，“你在说什么？我没有女朋友，都是因为你，所有人都觉得我们是gay！”

“我说你想去跟踪的那个金发疯女孩。”汤姆第一次抬起了眼睛，里面肆虐着无法看清的风暴，“这就是你想取消限制的原因，是不是。”

“卢娜？好吧，我是想和她说话，听着，是说话，不是跟踪，但她不是我女朋友，她只是女……性朋友。”

“那让她过来这里谈。”汤姆的声音中暗藏挑战。

“你不讲道理！除了魁地奇训练我都没离开过你十米，就算是训练，四十五分钟之后你也把我扯回来！”

“我就是，”汤姆没有感情地说，“总结陈词，下一件事。”哈利气得殴打空气，缺乏自我掌控和自由的感觉已经快把他逼疯了。

这么多天，他都耐心忍受，耐心得像个圣人一样，但他不是圣人，他只剩下几个月的时间去做不可能完成的任务了，他没有时间忍受这个限制。

汤姆没有说话，注意力回到先前在做的鬼知道什么东西上。

哈利叹了口气，看着对方，然后突然站起来，绕过桌子，坐到汤姆身边。对方有些好奇地歪头。

“怎么了？”哈利抱起手臂，压低声音。“从早餐开始你就在不高兴，因为姆宁环吗？”

“现在是谁把所有事都变成肉麻的感情讨论？”汤姆评论。

哈利瞪着他，但现在败退就真的败了。

“我是你的朋友，我有权在你情绪不好的时候关心，尤其是我们都知道你是有用折磨别人来缓和这种情绪的精神变态虐待狂。”他谨慎地说。

汤姆眨了眨眼。

“你担心我会在你没法逃跑的时候发脾气攻击你？”他慢悠悠地说。

“会吗？”哈利问道，再次挑起眉毛。汤姆放下羽毛笔，反过来观察他。

“你为什么突然这么想和那个金发说话？”

“因为我喜欢卢娜——你闭嘴，不是那种喜欢！”哈利补充。

他不打算解释为什么在调查戒指。如果汤姆觉得自己知道他在计划什么，他就会加倍隐藏。

“你也喜欢你最好的朋友，为什么要找她？”汤姆坚持而怀疑地问。

“小心点，你听起来开始嫉妒了。”哈利直接地说。

斯莱特林继承人又陷入了沉默，只是让他难堪地看着他。

这真的很……不正常，汤姆的沉默，不反应，别说机智巧妙的应对了，他甚至不嘲讽他，这很有效地把他的注意力从卢娜身上吸引开了。

对，他想有所进展，可……他没法放着真的不高兴的汤姆走开。

“你知道，”他轻声说，在心里默默祈祷他没有完全搞错，不然这会很很奇怪，汤姆也永远不会让他安然过日子的，“我不会在你给我机会的那一刻就跑的。我从来没打算这样。”

汤姆的视线转到他身上。

“这是你对我把你锁在我周围十米的理解吗？”他问，“因为其实，这不只是我不相信你能自理的问题，你捣乱捣出名声了。”

“哦，我就是这么想的。”哈利轻快地说。汤姆凝视着他。

“重新想吧，现在这个错得离谱。”他说，“就算你想对了，也不该承诺我们都知道你做不到的事。所有人最终都会离开。”

哈利吞了口气。

“如果所有人最后都会离开，那你可能也不该想让我相信你不会厌倦？或者，你知道，干脆也别计划了，坦然接受，顺便为我们两个都好，别成为伏地魔。”

“你们两个这么相爱，真是可爱。”一个声音突然开始评论。

哈利差点跳起来了，魔杖立刻到了手上。

他和汤姆的确老是讨厌地进行这种让彼此不适也不太像男人的对话，但他们从没被别人听到过。

卢娜？

金发女孩在他们两个中间的椅子上坐下，像做梦一般笑着。

“很多人会说你们需要心理咨询师，我觉得这很傻，因为你们其实比寻常的情侣更多地谈论彼此的感情。”

“我不是gay！”哈利夸张地大叫。

“我不爱任何人。我是精神变态，你这个蠢女孩，而且我也绝不可爱！”

“没必要提高音量。”卢娜温和地说，“这是一个很弗洛伊德的问题，哈利波特，我总是觉得你可以爱一个人，但不想和他发生性关系，不过或许我是错的。”

哈利慌了。

“我知道你可以爱一个人但是不想——梅林啊，卢娜！我只是，别说了。我们没有相爱，我们只是朋友。”他说。

“你们从来就不只是朋友。”她心不在焉地说，“我都能看出来，大家都很疑惑，想知道你们到底是朋友，还是兄弟，恋人，敌人。”

“感谢告知。”汤姆慢悠悠地说，“现在请你离开，去找你的幻想生物，有多远走多远。”

“你不是很友善。”卢娜伤心地说，但立刻又明亮起来，“我可以给你一个魔法雨伞，这会让你不被雨淋湿。”

“我可以给你一个头上的洞，这会让你不来打扰私人对话。”汤姆尖酸地说。卢娜对斯莱特林继承人露出微笑，显然完全不为这个威胁困扰。

“我会给你们都准备一把雨伞。”她宣称，“你们可以在谈被抛弃的问题时把它们装饰在一起，这会是很可爱的羁绊练习。”她突然停了下来，“我猜你们想和我谈什么和哈利有关的事？”

他没有在谈抛弃的事情……

好吧，他很愿意改变谈话的话题，她说得对，他的确想和她说话，（但她是怎么知道的！）

有他们两个处理他们激烈关系中一团糟的心理问题都已经够坏了，如果其他所有人都有冲动来帮他们解决，那真是……

”对，呃，你知道关于魔法戒指的事情吗？“他无视汤姆尖锐的注意，问道。

“……除了索伦的那一个？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 锵♪锵♪~憨憨镇镇长和小鱼祝大家新年快乐！
> 
> 前两章不是谈到了“对自己感到安心”嘛，我觉得有个事实比较令人遗憾：在国内成长起来的孩子大多都不擅长对自己感到满意或者和自己和谐相处。我深刻地明白这不是容易的事。
> 
> 但我希望，大家都觉得自己很了不起，不用有什么特别的原因，每个人都是独一无二的特殊的，光是存在就足以为自己感到骄傲了。我很确定。  
> 希望大家都能感到幸福，我们值得。
> 
> 以上！希望大家过一个快乐的春节！
> 
> AND悄咪咪放上我想推荐的年度N佳娱乐，因为我知道大家春节会比较有时间：1、网飞现在在热推的那个讲英国青少年S教育的没法在这里打出名字的剧！阿沙主演的那个第二季热播的那个！2、法版Skam第五季，这个出的不多，这一季主角得了突发性耳聋，我也得过，超真实所以必须为自己代言 3、之前提过的憨憨日记4、我的天才女友HBO电视剧+原著那不勒斯四部曲 5、火焰纹章风花雪月但是小心教书不要伤身 6、塞尔达旷野之息谁玩谁知道 7、JustDance舞力全开让你健康又愉快


	115. Chapter 115

115

哈利极度震惊地盯了她一会儿。

“谁是索伦？”汤姆问。

“他是1954年的时候闻名的一个黑魔王——和你一样，他也有一个算是让他保持永生的戒指。”

汤姆的手指保护性地蜷住那个戒指，眯起了眼睛。

“如果有一个叫索伦的黑魔王，我会知道。”他冰冷地说，但极其了解他的人会明白这种漠不关心只是面具。哈利自己也感到同样的烦躁。

“他不是真的黑魔王。”哈利安静地插话，“卢娜——”

“——你这是什么意思？”卢娜皱起眉，然后表情恢复了平静，“我知道他没有戴着宽松的白帽子，但这不是说他不真实的理由。他还有很多仆人，还有一支军队。”

汤姆好像想开始说话。

“——我之后和你解释谁是索伦，汤姆，”哈利飞快地说，“卢娜，除了索伦的，你还知道别的魔法戒指吗？你说汤姆的……它有什么特别？”

小黑魔王突然从索伦给他的困惑之中复苏了，眼睛因为他的问题燃烧起来。

他的手突然捂在他耳朵上，指甲都掐进他脑袋了，让他从座位上站了起来。哈利在对方抓紧之前逃脱，绕着桌子躲避对方的追击。

“卢娜……？”他追问道，把视线小心地留在斯莱特林继承人身上。

汤姆跟着他，拿着魔杖，步态像极了可怕的捕食者，哈利继续逃着。

“上面有很多黑魔法，不过除此以外就没什么了。”卢娜说。

哈利泄了气，但还是想坚持……毕竟，汤姆似乎认为这个有什么意义，那就一定有。除非这又是一个障眼法……但不可能。

“当然，如果汤姆单膝跪地，把它给某一个人，它就会变得更加神奇。”卢娜歪着头说，“他打算这么做吗？”

“我不觉得。”哈利一边说，一边再次从小黑魔王的攻击范围中逃开。

汤姆的表情极度危险，这只证明了哈利的猜想。

“肯定有什么。”他坚持道，卢娜沉默了一会儿。

“好吧，戒指本身没什么特殊的，但我猜你可能会对复活石有兴趣——”哈利突然扭过了头，看着金发的女孩。

“复活石——妈的！”他突然觉得太迟了，自己已经犯了极大的错误，该死，他从来就不该把汤姆放在注意之外，该死。

紫杉木戳进他的锁骨，他转过来，魔杖指向对方的心脏。卢娜镇定地看着他们。

下一秒平斯夫人突然出现，像一阵愤怒的飓风，把他们赶出了图书馆。

“这里是图书馆——”

“抱歉，我只是——”

“是给想学习的人安静学习的地方！”

“——我知道，但是——”

“出去！”

门在他们身后关上。

“真好玩。”卢娜微笑，“我从来没有被图书馆赶出去过。”

哈利在开口之前就被拖下了走廊。

萝斯.泽勒，赫奇帕奇的一年级新生，在看到那两个坐在她藏身之地附近的窗台上的人之后吓得一点也不敢动弹。

哈利波特和汤姆里德尔。太近了，她再走几步就能碰到他们！

啊，哦，他们看起来都有点生气。

她本来可以在他们抓到她无意地偷听之前逃跑的，但是兴奋和恐惧让她留在了原地。

她屏住呼吸，害怕他们听见她心跳的声音，这有点傻。

“复活石是什么，汤姆？”哈利目光尖锐地质问。

“摘下姆宁环我就告诉你。”另一个人甜甜地回应，波特眯起了眼睛，手臂抱在胸前。

“告诉我。”他坚持，“你知道反正我都会发现的。你只是在做无意义的挣扎。告诉我……你在计划什么？”

斯莱特林继承人保持沉默，看了回去。萝斯很惊讶地板居然还没有因为他们的魔力相碰颤抖。

她对魔法的世界还涉入不深，知之甚少，即使她在班上已经算不错了，虽然对变形术有很多苦恼，但她能看出他们都非常强大。

她从没和他们任一个说过话，她只是一年级的学生，他们是哈利波特和汤姆里德尔，所有人都知道的人。不过她听说过谣言，无处不在的谣言，描述着他们的性格……不过应该不一定完全可信。

他们都说他们不是一对……但他们看起来真的很像。

他们的对话听起来很私密。

她不该偷听，但现在离开会让他们发现，知道她早就在听了。

他们会生气吗？这是意外！

不过他们在说什么计划呢？

两个人都陷入了沉默，气氛非常僵硬，萝斯非常好奇。哈利再次打破了僵局，注意力至始至终放在另一个人身上。

“复活石，顾名思义，会起死回生……但回来的只是灵魂，不是身体，对于身体，应该用阴尸咒。你想复活谁，你父亲？还是说……”哈利顿住了，里德尔似乎完全沉迷于对方公布的思考过程，但不置可否，“你测试过我对你的计划的反应，你说重新开始……让我猜想你是想把我复活，但这很荒谬，因为我并没有死。”

“的确，”汤姆轻声说，“听起来很荒谬，是不是？这是属于我家族的戒指，你有没有考虑过我只是喜欢它而已？”

“哦，挂坠也是。”哈利的手捏着一条金链子，那消失在他的衬衫里，“你对我拿着它没什么抵抗。”

“你不能管中窥豹。”里德尔说，“过多的负担会让你劳累，所以我不让你拿着戒指。”

哈利沉默了一会儿，似乎在思考，这番话对他来说似乎有比她听着更多的意义。

或许有什么密语？她很好奇，她最喜欢谜语了。

“有道理。”他承认。

“我的行动大多都有道理。”里德尔干巴巴地回应，“我不像你一样情绪化，我是理性人。”

“我说它有道理，”哈利的声音更强硬了，他在否认刚才的说法，他们靠得更近了，好像彼此是对方的重心，“是忽视你试图阻止我听见卢娜的话的前提下，如果你的关心只是因为戒指是一个，”她突然听见模糊的嘶语，是蛇佬腔！“那我知道它是个复活东西也不会有什么影响。”

“复活东西是什么东西？”汤姆挑着他的用语，哈利把这当做对他推理的肯定，露出假笑。

他的笑容很快消失了，表情变得严肃。

“你为什么感觉必须复活我，汤姆？”

哈利看着眼前的人，胃中翻涌着不安，本能在警告和制止自己，就像汤姆质问他平行宇宙的事情时一样。

汤姆沉默了一会儿，神情古怪的观察他，眼神十分阴暗。

“我们约定过，如果你能从我身上夺到戒指，我就会让你留着它……现在，让我们加一个筹码……如果我能从你身上拿到姆宁环，你就让我留着它。”

“你会消除我的记忆。”哈利的声音中没有谴责。谴责也没用。

“毋庸置疑，就在到手的那一秒。”里德尔轻语，脸上带着鲨鱼般的微笑，走得更近，在他耳朵上呼吸，“你太擅长捣蛋了，甜心。”

哈利感觉到汤姆的手，立刻抓紧了姆宁环，任谁看了都会觉得他们在牵手，尽管事实上可能是，但这不是可爱或者甜美的情况。

他们的接触是交杂的欲望和激烈的争夺，他们的指间是控制权的角逐。如果他现在放手，汤姆就会抓住姆宁环，把它扯下来，但他也有机会得到戒指。

僵局。

汤姆平静地对上他的视线，像是在说这不是一场战争，他不会抢走他的东西，但如果他拿到他的手环，哈利就会失去一切。

“复活石不会把我留在人间，如果我死了。”哈利试图跟上汤姆的想法，“如果这是你的目的，这只是对死去的我粗暴的挽留。你也不会喜欢非要用戒指留住我的限制。你需要用一个锚把我的灵魂留在人间，唯一可行的魔法是……”他说不下去了，睁大了眼睛，激烈地后退，背撞到了墙上。

是魂器。魂器会让灵魂留在世上。

“你说得对。”他控制着自己沸腾的情绪，僵硬地说，“我不喜欢，我不要，他们很邪恶，你这个混蛋，竟让想着让我为自己创造一个！谢谢了，我喜欢我的灵魂完整的样子。”

汤姆的手抓得更紧了，几乎捏碎他的骨头。

“给我姆宁环，你不需要记着。”汤姆自然地说。

“阴尸咒复苏我的身体，”哈利无视了对方，非常恶心地继续，“石头保留灵魂，然后……”魂器。“你可以留下世界上所有的东西。我，不，汤姆，不要。我不同意。这……这不正确。你不该扰乱死亡。”

“我很清楚你的意见。”汤姆听起来很烦躁了。“我只是不关心，就当是你的好朋友想把你从自我毁灭中就回来好吗？”

“你确信我会死，但即使那发生，那个时候你很可能不记得我，大家都会忘记。你说你计划解决所有事，或者至少我觉得你这样计划……你说你没有放弃……除非，”哈利又开始退却，好像这样能让他的心里更加安全，“除非，你觉得被遗忘和死亡是一样的，我——”他想不下去了。

然后什么？这是不是可以让他不被忘记，但是是在新的世界里……或者过去？

他不知道。

他真的很困惑，不安。

汤姆的手指握紧他的，几乎是慰藉。

他看了一眼手臂上的印记，感到恶心，它会变成什么？这到底是什么程度的连接？他吞了口气。

他会因什么死亡？或者说，如果他不安的预感成真，被遗忘？

改变过去。汤姆说他没有放弃成为伏地魔……所以他要改变过去……这个……魔咒，或者其他什么，会起什么作用？

把它和汤姆绑在一起，所以即使他的世界消失，他也会存活？他只会留下灵魂，依靠汤姆的魔法。

他全身都绷了起来。

这听起来很荒谬……太荒谬了……汤姆不会相信吧，会吗？他怎么来得及？除非他已经开始了，至少一段时间。

“你说一切会在年末结束。”他低着头，“但你的时间线不是那个时候，对吧？去你妈的，对不对？”

“不。”汤姆平静地承认，“不是。”

“那你为什么还没有……除非，”他看着他们交缠的手指，汤姆手上的戒指。“你没有……你也还没有准备齐全……你还需要创造魔咒，那个无疑非常复杂的魔咒。”哈利感到非常奇异的安心，像温暖的蜡烛，他歇斯底里地笑了起来，“你也没准备好。”

“很高兴你这么高兴，”汤姆危险地说，“因为我的无疑非常复杂的魔咒仍然比你的计划能更早完成。”

哈利突然笑不出来了，感到恐怖。

“取消限制。”他恳求，抓住汤姆的手和手臂，“这不是游戏。”

“对，不是。”斯莱特林继承人温柔地说，“我说了我们会是对等的玩家，但你刚才说了，这不是游戏。”哈利生气了起来，他们右手的手指仍然因为争夺手环和戒指的战争锁在一起，“我说你配得上我，你和我平等，你是唯一一个这样的人，所以，你怎么会觉得我会在风险如此高的时候给你打败我的机会？”

“你知道如果你逼着我做这些事，我是永远也不会原谅你的吧？所以这一切都没有意义，不是吗？”

汤姆笑了，糟糕，冷酷的笑声，其中掺杂着苦涩的悲伤。

“我不关心你原不原谅我，我宁愿你活着，永远和我作对，也比无聊的死去好。”

哈利大地吸了一口气。

“如果我不再反抗你——”他说。

“随便你，”汤姆的笑容很致命，“那我的工作更轻松了，然后……当我赢了的时候，这是一定会发生的，你真的想知道我会怎么获得你的反应吗？哦，我们会很开心的。”

哈利不敢置信地看着他，这是一个玩笑吗？

“我会阻止你。”

“你不会。”

对方确凿的语气让他的血液发凉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 索伦警告。咕噜汤：Harry is MY PRECIOUS


	116. Chapter 116

116

那天半夜，哈利颤抖着从床上坐起。

他下意识地看了汤姆的床一眼，宽慰地发现对方仍然沉稳地睡着。

联结没有把他弄醒。尽管汤姆不屑一顾，但他的大脑封闭术是进长了。

他飞快地移开视线，不想再关心对方，愤怒和噩梦还有那些幻象带来的恐惧一样折磨着他。

他又看到了那个黑色大理石走廊，已经快一千次了，即使是做梦以外的场景他也见过。那个地方让他魂思梦想。

他知道它。他去过这个地方，不只在梦里……但是是哪里？

他保持着平静，溜出宿舍，来到休息室。他的头很疼。

他停在休息室的边缘，没法继续往前走，他第一次希望自己也有汤姆的大脑。他肯定能在顷刻间想起，当然，哈利自己也不笨，他在魔法石事件和密室里也有过自己的高光时刻，但他通常需要一点帮忙。别说了，他现在还有对抗刚才说的那个令人羡慕的大脑。

至少他在压力之下总是能良好表现。

好。

他去过的可能让伏地魔有兴趣的场所……有黑色大理石走廊的地方。不是霍格沃茨，除非是有求必应屋的一个样子，但他觉得不是。古灵阁……？有可能，肯定不是麻瓜世界……马尔福府？哦，也有可能。

等等，马尔福……卢修斯。他的记忆深处突然有什么复苏了，他皱眉。他在那个地方见过卢修斯.马尔福……在他的听审会上。

魔法部！

妈的，他怎么花了这么久？魔法部就是韦斯莱先生……韦斯莱先生遇到纳吉尼的地方。他可能是在那里守护什么隐藏的东西？年初的时候，小天狼星说过伏地魔在寻找一样武器。

他那个时候被伏地魔仍然存在的消息干扰，但他现在想明白了。魔法部里有一件武器。伏地魔之前没有的东西。

他感觉自己之前没有想到真是太蠢了。他真是一直都很蠢，是不是？他蠢到会相信汤姆。

萨拉查啊。

他把头埋进手里，揉着眼睛。他知道他不能信任斯莱特林继承人，相信他时很危险的选择。所以他为什么老是重蹈覆辙，以为自己可以？他甚至都不该和他讲话。

他觉得自己很恶心。

他一直声称自己和兰斯彻奇或者其他簇拥在汤姆身边，自认为对他很有意义的人不一样，但真的吗？他不知道汤姆不是像玩弄其他人一样玩弄他……他的谎言太多了，真真假假，筑成高塔。

他以为自己在发现真相之后会更生气。他很生气，但他更多是觉得疲惫，不安。他有点害怕。

从没有人像汤姆一样注意过他，那个家伙不知分寸，不知停歇。或许这就是让他变成容易到手的猎物的原因。在不可怕的时候，他的注意是令人欣喜，愉快的。萨拉查啊……他和兰斯彻奇有什么区别。

他发誓过自己不会对汤姆上瘾，但现在，他显然是最糟的那一个人，无法控制自己，还骗自己他和他是“平等”的，去他妈的废话。

他真的很害怕被迫穿越时光，被人忘记，光是想就令他抓狂。但被“救赎”比自我牺牲更更更难，至少后者，在你失败的时候，战斗就结束了，现在，如果你赢了，只代表你有下一个输的机会。

看看他，焦躁不安，真是可悲！

他需要办法。

伏地魔想要魔法部里的什么东西，那个东西对他有用。他走向火堆，这让他更好地思考，他僵住了。

他能走过去了……限制的范围变了。

他立刻转过身，看到汤姆藏在阴影之中，紧紧地盯着他。哈利收紧了下巴。他现在不想这样。他太……混乱了，也太忙碌了。

“可以用一便士买你的想法吗？”过了一会儿，汤姆问道。

“不值那个钱。”哈利移开视线，“睡吧，抱歉吵醒你。”

他很烦躁，对方甚至走进了房间，难以解读地观察着他。

“我很高兴你的想法不值一便士，因为我现在没有，所以，告诉我吧。”斯莱特林继承人说。

“睡吧。”哈利重复，这次的声音更严厉了。

“嗯，”汤姆歪头，“走来走去……说明你在想什么。这个时候醒来，噩梦或者幻象。你没有发抖，所以不是折磨，那应该是噩梦了？你的情绪……很混乱。愤怒。困惑。什么让你困惑，哈利？”

“你真的不懂后退是吧？”哈利咆哮道。“让我！一个人！待着！”

“不然呢？”汤姆继续靠近，眼睛发亮。

哈利忍住刻薄的回复，但他真的很想，他已经快控制不住自己的脾气了，他握紧了拳头，看着地板，深呼吸。

他说过他的困惑和疲惫比愤怒更多？不。他以为他更加平静。那个时候他没有剧烈的反应，但现在……或许是他终于理解汤姆的计划了，这是对他的侮辱。

他有什么权利替他选择然后安排他的生活？他离开光明的一方就是为了逃脱，他明明知道！

“知道吗？”他安静地说，“我现在不和你吵。我拒绝。如果你想找人玩游戏，或者看我的反应，去别处找吧。我不玩了。我会阻止你，就是这样。不会再和你玩权力游戏或者精神分析了。从现在开始，直到一切结束，我们之间只剩下业务关系。”

他满意了，走过汤姆，觉得在自己的床上思考惠更安全。一只手紧紧地抓住他的手臂。汤姆没有动。他被迫停在斯莱特林继承人的身边，回过头，绷紧了肌肉。

“那如果我不想和你保持业务关系呢？”汤姆阴暗地问道，哈利感觉他就是清楚别人听到了会怎么解读，才故意选择这样的用词。

“我不管。”他说，“你也不关心我的想法，所以我为什么关心你？请让我离开。”

他抓得更紧了，哈利能感受到他的严肃，因为他的手指不像往常那样掐进他的皮肤里留下紫色的印子，或者滑下去寻找他的手环。

他永远不知道自己在汤姆这样压迫的时候在想什么，他就是不让他控制该死的对话。一方面，他有多喜欢自由，就有多厌恨这个行为，他不会顺从。另一方面，这证明了汤姆真的关心到坚持的程度，或者，汤姆能做到的关心这个情感的等价替代……没有其他一个人会像这样对他。

这让他疲惫，也让他兴奋，他已经清楚自己会从权力游戏中得到病态的满足了。

“所以，这就是你的想法。”汤姆安静地说，哈利能感觉到烧到自己脸上的精明的视线，“我猜是这样。”

“哦，恭喜。你完全明白我了啊。”哈利毫无感情地说道，“这让我搞不明白你还有什么好问的了。”

“我只是希望我理解，至少某些事情。”汤姆说，“比如，我知道你困惑，因为你不喜欢因为不确定感到的脆弱而发火。你不知道该退出来获得距离和自我控制还是继续深入，因为你想知道你能把我逼到什么程度，这也是你能找到更多答案的唯一方法。”

哈利咬紧牙齿，注意到汤姆的手指放松了，这是对方看上去相对平静的外表下仍然有自己的想法波动的最微弱的表示。

“这，亲爱的，就是我不能容忍或者鼓励你进行……这个商业关系的原因。你总会为我们之间……缺少该有的社交边界兴奋，即使有的时候这也使你害怕——”

“我没有害怕！”哈利大叫道，暂时忘却了他要保持冷静的决心。汤姆露出假笑，像鲨鱼一样的笑容越来越多了。

“你害怕，如果不是，你就不会在每一次我靠近你的时候有那么多绝妙的反应了。放松，这是相互的，不过我是通常会觉得肢体接触恶心。”

哈利抬起眼，第一次和那个对他紧抓不放的视线相汇。

“你为什么告诉我这个？”他在汤姆继续之前问道。

“你想我停止吗？”

哈利突然明白了，这个问题实际的意思像一面倒下的墙一样打中了他。

如果他说想，汤姆就会在他身边筑起围墙，他真的会后退，给哈利他并不是真的想要的“商业”的关系，除了讨厌的地方，他也会失去他们之间好的地方，至少一段时间。

他还会继续他的计划，但不会再宽容地帮助他，或者交换信息和想法。

如果他说不想……那他就做出了让步，没有要求“商业的关系”，汤姆可能会把这变成游戏，或者权力博弈，如果他有机会，会更加无耻，但也会对自己的计划更加开放。

还有……不……不只是这样。

萨拉查啊……

汤姆在给他一个彻底离开的机会……他猜这是他会得到的唯一的机会。

之前，这从来不会是一个问题，因为哈利想的话他完全可以让自己脱身，但现在……如果他们继续，一切都会不可挽回。

如果他们继续游戏，汤姆不会给他这样的机会了。

这是个限时的选项，他让他离开，但……也很可能是个测试。

他吞了口气。

汤姆松开了他，他的手臂空空的，只剩下那种压力的影子。

“你可以在这周结束之前答复我。”汤姆轻柔地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这居然是Fictionist2012年写的第一篇文章！她说“你们看看我能不能在年底之前写完FF啊？”这篇翻译也差不多到了要和大家说再见的时候。大家想在译后谈里看到什么？


	117. Chapter 117

117

第二天的早晨。汤姆无法忽视哈利脸上用魔法遮掩过的疲惫。

他忍不住自己的满意……意识到他，还有他的最后通牒，就是这个比他年幼一点的男孩缺乏睡眠的原因。

他不确定如果哈利决定离开之后他会怎么做……他的心里有一部分觉得他该尊重对方的选择，但其他的部分只是希望在对方拒绝之后继续拽着他和他一起前行。

他难以理解自己内心的纠葛。

他不想强迫对方做这个选择，尽管别人可能会觉得他是这么计划的，但他会吗？如果不得不这样？很可能会。

如果哈利自愿继续进行游戏，这肯定会证明他是他真正的朋友？不是为了目的伪装，不是出于善良，或者更糟的，同情，像格兰杰说的那样。哈利知道他不会再有离开的机会了——他毫不迟疑地放在对方身上的限制就是足够的证明。

他解除了限制，所以哈利在做决定的时候可以自由地在霍格沃茨里游走，但他不能去到更远的地方。

哈利会用这个机会逃走吗？

他的手指在凤凰羽毛的紫衫木上握得更紧了。

他猜他能做的只有等待。

“他真的给了你走开的选择？”泽维看着面前焦虑而迷茫的男孩，瞠目结舌。

哈利点了点头，不安地对上他的视线。

妈的。汤姆真的关心这个比他们年幼的孩子，他之前从没做过这样的事……有吗？哈利可能根本没有意识到汤姆这个举动全部的意义，对他来说，他们之间的一切都是正常的……但汤姆，汤姆对哈利就是特别的，他这个没看过他们更多私人时光的局外人这么觉得。

他看着这个既是格兰芬多又是斯莱特林的同学，毫不掩饰自己的好奇，他知道他在等他的意见。

靠近他的哈利就像小羊一样，显然为寻求引导感到不安和窘迫，但又急切地需要他的建议。

哈利啊……他该对哈利说什么？像他的主人无疑希望的那样要求他留下？还是像那个自信的哈利私下要求过他那样坦率地说出自己的答案？

他是一直会忠于汤姆的，而且他害怕哈利选择走开之后会面对的那些结果……但，如果朋友和仆人的职责必须取其一呢？

很明显，让汤姆发出这个罕见的最后通牒的原因，就是现在让哈利无法回应的原因。

从理性的角度来说，哈利现在该逃，永远不要回头……但这好像不是理性的问题，汤姆和哈利喜欢理性化他们之间复杂的关系，为他们的行动找到理由和解释，但他们的关系很大一部分还是不可抵认的情绪化的。

“你想离开吗？”他最后问，知道他不能，也不该为对方做决定。

“嗯……不，我不知道。”哈利沮丧地呢喃，“我应该走，这对我和所有人来说都是最好的。”

“但你不想。”他敏锐地察觉。

“如果我想离开，我很久以前就离开了。”哈利不耐烦地叹了口气，攥紧拳头，“但这不只关系到我！”

是这样吗……

“我觉得，”他慢慢地，谨慎地开口，“尽管你应该仔细考虑你对你的朋友还有其他所有人的影响，但这一次，你不该替他们做选择。你才是那个要接受最大的后果和影响的人。”

“但还有我无法承受的影响和后果会波及到他们！”哈利悲惨地说。泽维容许自己翻了个白眼。

“那是因为你的英雄情结太大了，”他指出，哈利哼了一声。他们不适地沉默着。

“你觉得，长远来说，如果我离开，汤姆会更加快乐吗？”

梅林啊，这都什么问题啊？

很明显哈利仍然觉得他和汤姆的关系是单向的，而且，他觉得，从哈利的角度看，汤姆的感情让他犹豫不决，因为他找不到参照。

但哈利找不到是因为他只见过汤姆在他身边的样子，即使别人告诉他，他也无法相信汤姆的变化之大。

哈利在的时候，其他的玩具或者关系对他的主人来说都苍白到没有意义，哈利的其他关系也会如此。不是说他们会放弃其他的事情，什么都不管——唉，反正这只是他自己的理论，汤姆和哈利的关系太强烈，太复杂，它占据了一切，让他们不再有时间和精力去考虑别的存在，除非，其他的事情对他们现在面临的这个问题有影响。

他摇了摇头，打算先不想这个，让大脑回到现在的问题上，哈利显然因为他的沉默更焦虑了。

“这个，”他轻柔地说，“是你只能问汤姆本人的问题。”

赫敏看了图书馆一圈，然后走向里德尔坐着的地方。看到她站在桌子前瞪着自己，后者放下了笔记。

“小心，”他慢悠悠地说，“你的表情可能会变不回去……不过我觉得这会是个改进。”

她把手放在屁股上，愤怒地无视了对方的侮辱。

“你给哈利最后通牒是什么意思？”她无法不因对方突然倾泻的注意感到慌乱，“如果你不想要他，你该直接告诉他，而不是为了你自己病态的娱乐继续折磨他！”

里德尔的眼睛变得更阴暗了，但仍然很难解读。

“我没想折磨他。”汤姆安静地说，“我看他是寻求过你对此的建议了……真是反常。你说了什么？”

“从长期来看，没有你他会变得更好。”她尖酸地说道。过了一会儿，她的声音软了下来，那种冷酷又极其性感的样子和让她最好的朋友痛苦的样子都让她烦躁，“你反正都会离开他的，你没有选择，你肯定知道……除非你觉得他可以解决时间悖论？”

他的眼睛冷漠地闪烁。

“不，”里德尔轻声说，“他才是要离开我的那一个，不然，留下对他来说只是简单的选择。”

赫敏的心都停了。她突然好累，无视了汤姆的轻蔑，坐到他旁边的座位上。

“他的确关心你，我错了，暗示他不这样。”她承认，“如果他不关心，接受你的最后通牒离开是很简单的。就连你都能看出这对他来说很难，想想就知道了。”

她因为他逼着哈利做这么艰难的选择抿起了嘴唇， 他的朋友已经有这么多要处理的事了。

他面无表情地看着他，但不像他和她谈话时通常那样抗拒。

“我感觉你不是很喜欢我。”他听起来不是很为此困扰。赫敏无法忍受那尖锐的视线，移开了目光。

“哈利对你的想法比我的重要。”她说。

“你的想法也很重要。”他的声音非常冰冷，她有种掉进陷阱的危机感，“因为你会对他说我的坏话。”

“他问我对这件事的想法。”她扬起下巴，冷酷地回答，“我说了我的答案。就像你的宠物小蛇也会给出他们的答案一样，或许已经给了……除非你绑住了他们的舌头？哈利不会感谢你的。”

汤姆毫不动摇地面对她愤怒的指责，只是挑起眉毛。

“你干扰我工作有什么特别的理由吗？”过了一会儿，他问道，“红毛发现你很无聊然后厌倦了吗？”

赫敏的脸愤怒得红了。

“我的私人关系和你无关！”她咆哮道，脸因为不适和尴尬烧灼，“而且我来这里是为了确保你不会继续用变态的精神游戏扰乱我最好的朋友。”

“那我可以用其他方式扰乱他？”里德尔假笑道，假笑在她回答之前消失了，他继续道，“拜托，不要高看你自己，如果我想折磨他，把他撕成碎片，你也做不了什么，所以别抱怨了，你不可爱，和你继续对话已经让我疲劳了。”

她怒视着他，眯起眼睛。

“我不管你有多大的上帝情结，如果你伤害他，我会找到办法摧毁你。”她低声威胁。

他懒懒地眨了下眼睛。

“……你怎么知道他不会喜欢我伤害他？他是受虐狂这点——”

“你能不能停止低俗的玩笑和暗示！”她几乎在嘶吼了，就像她才是蛇一样，“你不能因为不把他的情感当回事儿就——”

她突然闭起了嘴巴，因为他突然站了起来，俯在她身上。

“不要假设我不关心哈利，不论是在情感还是什么方面，”里德尔的声音很低，很危险，“你，在所有人当中，最应该知道反过来才是真的。所以，帮帮我们，在你像被宠坏的两岁小孩一样来声讨我之前，动动你那好像让自己很骄傲的大脑。你在浪费我的时间，还让自己很好笑。”

他没有生气，但视线中承诺着死亡。

她本能地，不由自主地握住了自己的魔杖，但她在把它抽出来之前，手腕就僵住了。

但她根本没有看到他使用魔法的踪迹，声音和魔杖都没有，甚至没有变换她的魔杖的手势。她惊恐极了，这个角落怎么会这么暗，这么少人。

“你上次打了我一拳，”他威胁道，“别以为我忘了，你现在毫发无伤只是因为我宽宏大量。”

他直白地看着他，她感觉自己就像被困住的老鼠。哈利是怎么忍受的？

“我本来可以在你踏入黑暗的那一刻就让蛇生吞了你，”他靠近了一些，轻声说道，赫敏仿佛听见了丝绒的质感，“我可以让你的血液变成浓酸，这让就能把你活活烧死。甚至可以安排格兰杰夫妇在他们下班回家的路上遇到粗暴的袭击，小妹妹。”

赫敏紧张得几乎不能呼吸，她太恐惧了。

“但，”他发出猫咪呼噜一样的声音，但丝毫没有变得安全，“我不会这么做。你还能安全地站在这里是因为你对哈利的忠诚和友谊，我对此感到敬佩。”

她感觉自己的手腕被松开了，但她没有那么愚蠢，或者说不够冷静，不敢去袭击他。她以前也处于过危险的环境之中，但没有一次，像这样接近死亡，又没有天赋或知识的援助。

她的手微微颤着，但她极力控制，不想让汤姆获得愉悦。

“放松，赫敏。”他优雅地坐回自己的座位上，好像没有威胁过她一样，“我不会毁了他或者杀死他。尽管……什么来着……啊，我喜欢变态的精神游戏，我又完美的自控力，而且，我很清楚哈利的底线和停下的时机。还有事吗？没有就太好了。”他冷冷地微笑，“现在就说再见吧。”

赫敏忍住立刻逃跑的欲望，搜刮出所有作为格兰芬多的勇气，笔直地看向对方的脸。

“我记住你说的话了。”他承诺。

里德尔不感兴趣地转了回去。

哈利不敢相信自己在干什么。

两天了，但他一下定决心，就开始回到困惑和犹豫的怪圈。

他不知道怎么办，没有任何人的话真的有用。他们说的那些话他大多自己都想到了。

他试探地放松了大脑的防卫，寻找自己意识的缝隙。

他在感受到对自己的精神痛击时咬到了舌头，下一秒伤疤就因为剧痛裂开。他能感觉到口中的血味。

然后，他很震惊，也感到宽慰，攻击停止了，他的精神深处出现一团怪异又熟悉的影子。

他感觉有一个模糊的想法，可能没那么模糊，正在谨慎地接近自己。

【怎么了？】

这竟然有用！他没想到，这只是个愚蠢的注意……然后他成功了，他真的没想到，他现在该怎么做？

【伏地魔？】他试着问。

【不。】那个声音立刻回答，【还有别人和你有精神连接。】

哈利睁大了眼睛，他有点疼，这像极了汤姆的回答让他窒息。他的心里因为他们的相似烦恼。

他真的不敢相信他在……

【我需要你的建议。】

沉默。极其沉默。哈利差点想放弃，重新竖起屏障，但对方的信号来了。

【关于汤姆。】

【对。】

【你知道在你愚蠢地放松警戒的现在，我可以撕碎你的脑子吧。】哈利想象自己躺在地上，像植物人一样流口水的样子，战栗了。

【嗯。】

他又沉默了。

【他怎么了？快点说，我不是你的治疗师。】

哈利想起最后通牒，想到现在的举动，他真的高度紧张，极其痛苦，不知道自己在干什么。

他真是走投无路，极度莽撞……但，伏地魔比任何人都更了解汤姆，傻瓜才会否认这一点，不管他们有多少不同。

伏地魔了解汤姆里德尔，或者说记得他。伏地魔也曾经了解哈利森.伊凡斯，甚至今天的哈利波特，在某种程度上，他不能骗自己忽视这一点。

但。

他真的是疯了。汤姆终于让他发疯了。

他差点感觉不到流入自己心中微弱而陌生的情感。

震惊。

疑惑。

愤怒。

厌恶。

恐惧。

渴望。

所有的一切变成复杂的混乱。

汤姆关于共情的书是有用的……他是从那里想到用连接来和伏地魔说话的，这样他可以避免实际去见黑魔王的风险，他现在也知道怎么区分自己收到的情感，避免自己崩溃。

【别再伪装了！】

连接突然断开，那股力量让他眩晕。

哈利睁开眼睛，他在一件旋转的空教室里，他感觉要吐了，额头上全是血。

他咬住嘴唇，心不在焉地清理自己。

真糟。

他刚刚到底干了什么。

他不敢相信他去问伏地魔意见。他有什么毛病？伏地魔又有什么毛病？

不过他也没有说什么……

但，他终于知道明天他会告诉汤姆什么决定了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伏地魔进入聊天室，但是网络不太稳定。


	118. Chapter 118

118

日子到了，哈利还要做最后的谈话……他本来只想避开那个人，不计代价地避免和他讲话。汤姆。

他和伏地魔的精神对话短暂又诡异，但对他的决定很有帮助，不过，那个黑魔王，从他在连接上突然接收到的难以解释的让人麻痹的感情，愤怒，恐惧和不安来看，似乎有很多想问的，总之这让哈利决定自己还是要去找那个年轻一点的本人谈话，而不是这个苍白的影子。

他能感受到知道这个最后通牒的所有人投来的问询的目光，但他不管，专心地在方包上涂抹黄油。他其实不是特别饿，但他喜欢有点事情做。

他避开了所有拉文克劳（格兰芬多对拉文克劳的比赛是明天，敌意突然水涨船高，但绝比不上格兰芬多对抗斯莱特林之前那野蛮的斗争）只是茫然，深思，沉默地看着盘子。

不管最后选择什么，这都不容易。

他不想听起来太多戏，但这真的是他一辈子最难的决定了。他一直得不出结论，辗转反侧，痛苦难安。

上的课都飘过去了，他既希望这一切赶紧过去，又希望一切能彻底暂停。

他走出变形课的教室，发现汤姆在等他。

那些知情人都僵住了，看到他们僵住的人也僵住。汤姆说什么也没说，只是歪头，示意哈利跟上。

哈利有种奇怪的暴露感，跟了上去。

自那次对话之后他们几乎没说过一句话，哈利承认，这突然产生的距离让他困扰。

他不会假装无所谓。

这沉默显然很可能是汤姆对“交易”关系的解读，他们来到了有求必应屋，因为湖边现在还太湿冷了。

这沉默至少让哈利很难受，他以为他已经掌握和汤姆相处的艺术了，这是妄想，太好笑了。

对方坐在了椅子上，椅子……没有在沙发上舒展身子，说明他的心情并不轻松。哈利在椅子和火堆旁边犹豫了一下，他也不够放松走到后者的位置，汤姆的样子并不让他安心。甚至突然让他更紧张了，他最后站在了椅子和火堆中间。

“我猜你想听我的答案。”他努力让自己听起来随意。

“午夜之前。”汤姆令人紧张地看着他，“我其实觉得是你想和我说话。”哈利忍不住弯起了嘴唇，即使是这个情况。

“谁告诉你的？”哈利干巴巴地问。

“你差不多和所有人都说过话了，”汤姆挑起眉毛，“所以我用了演绎推理。”

哈利的脸红了。

“他们告诉你我说什么了吗？”

“没有详细的内容，极少数的我讨厌的讨厌我的人建议我想知道的话直接找你本人。”

“哦，”哈利的内心因为他们为了自己拒绝主人的好奇心微微触动，“他们也几乎在每一场对话的末尾都会告诉我一样的事情……差不多。”

“你第一次也是最后一次听别人的话啊。”汤姆没有感情地说，哈利瞪着他。

“闭嘴。”

“不，真的，你很浪费。如果你这么反常地想要服从，我也有很多可以选择的命令。”

哈利沉默，不知道自己是不想像平时一样驳嘴，还是讨厌让他躁动的情感变得更加明显。汤姆看向了一边，似乎愿意让他来领导这场对话。

知识点：汤姆不会费心争夺控制权的时候，是哈利也不争的时候。

“你想让我选什么？”他最后终于开口。汤姆立刻看向了他，尽管并没有动。

“这是你的最后通牒，不是我的。我的意见不重要。”

“对我来说很重要。”哈利安静地说，汤姆的喉咙深处哼了一声。

“如果你自己想不出来，那我们显然不像我以为的那样了解彼此。”

哈利微微皱眉，谨慎地坐在斯莱特林继承人对面的位置上，严肃地看着他。

“或许你高估我了，”他等着对方露出失望的表情。但没有失望，或者任何别的展露。哈利咬住了嘴唇，胃揪作一团，“我不知道，”他沮丧地承认，汤姆好像总是能够让他沮丧。

“不，你知道。”斯莱特林继承人立刻说，“你只是还没找到你的想法。 ** **想想。**** 我不会误判。”

“哦，谣言还说你也不会给别人最后通牒。”哈利叫道。

“继续说。”

“请问你说什么？”

“这是你的证据——我不通常给别人最后通牒，你继续说。”汤姆引导道。

哈利叹了口气，揉着太阳穴。

“你为什么就不能告诉我？”

“因为我发现直接告诉你不如让你自己想出来有效。你不能像否定别人的答案一样否定自己。”

他真的好讨厌……但哈利的大脑因为这个挑战激烈运转。

“边想边说，如果可以的话。”汤姆要求，“这让我就不用浪费时间试图翻译你混乱的神经系统。”

哈利眯起了眼睛，但没想理他，继续思考。

“呃，对，”他诡异地开始，“你不怎么给别人最后通牒……但你给我。呃……这是说，我，呃，是特别的？”

他立刻为这听起来有多傲慢和幼稚感到畏缩……太明显了。这个时候他真的很讨厌汤姆那么聪明的人——他感觉自己比起来真的很笨！

汤姆歪着头，像是承认，但什么也没说。

“我的特别是因为……呃，你，这是说我呃，我我不像布拉克斯或者泽维或者兰斯彻奇那样跟随你……”

他的左手手臂下意识地绷了起来，他都不知道这一切是否是真的，汤姆歪着头，他肯定看见了这个条件反射，他很感激对方什么也没说，“你说过我们是朋友……还能成为对等的人。”

“我说过。”汤姆同意道，仍然在观察他。

“你给我最后通牒是因为你改变想法了？”

汤姆握起了拳头。就是说这个答案不对，看起来是这样。

“是你感受不到自我价值的毛病突然莫名加重了，还是害怕珍视自我之后再次被碾碎，所以你才总在逃避平时能自信完成的分析？”汤姆尖锐地分析，“再试一次。”

哈利把头后仰在椅子上，手指插在头发之间，很烦躁。他往后看，对方的眼神好像几乎闪烁着痛苦。

他吞了一口气，心里已经在退缩了，但坐稳了自己。

“你给我最后通碟是因为我们是朋友。”他说。

他屏住呼吸，等着对方说“再试一次”，但这一次……汤姆什么也没有说。哈利的喉咙都干了。

“你想我留下。”他轻声说，他觉得这或许是真的，但他不想把一切都压在这个假设上，他皱起眉，“那你为什么给我最后通牒？”

“你告诉我。”汤姆挑战。

“我问你的所有问题你都要这样是吧？”哈利问道，汤姆没有理他，“好吧……呃，因为你想我选择。”他坐直了一些，“你在测试我。你这个混蛋——”

“——确认你是不是真的想和我在一起是混蛋吗？”

哈利不敢动。

他第一次发现尽管汤姆看起来那么自信，也会有不安的事情。这让他动摇，他闭起了眼睛。

“因为你，有的时候，哈利，”汤姆继续说，“我觉得我是在这段……友谊中一个人费劲拉的人，你只是被我拉着，在挣扎，尖叫。”

哈利感觉自己在颤抖，骨头都支撑不住自己。

“我没有，”他试图让声音听起来更坚定，“呃，我是说，我不排斥和你相处……我只是不喜欢强迫别人和我相处。”

“我什么时候让你觉得我不喜欢你在我身边了？”汤姆看上去不敢置信，哈利的脸纠结在了一块，汤姆停了下来，“等等……这就是你的理由，你老是逃跑，但又不离开，我们都很热爱权力游戏或者之类的把戏，所以，但是……哦，你是想要我跟过去，作为确认。”

汤姆看上去非常高兴，哈利想找个地洞钻进去，永远不出来。

“不许讲话。”他阴暗地说，汤姆露出假笑。

“你在邀请我开口，甜心。”

他们的沉默很诡异，但是不像之前那么紧张。

“但是……你跟我要只是交易的关系，这和给你这种确认是相反的……我已经确认了你在不安的时候会推动边界，然后挖得更深……但现在这是相反的，你想退出。”

他能听见那句沉默的“为什么”。

“你很清楚你很危险，不用我说。”这是哈利能挤出的全部的话，“所以到你告诉我了。”在汤姆继续追问之前，他回击道，前者笑了起来。

汤姆直起身子，突然站了起来，走向他。

汤姆的手抓住自己下巴的时候，哈利僵住了，但没有动，手指试探地滑过他脖子上的动脉，力度足够让他不舒服和不敢动弹，但不会窒息或者受伤，在疼痛之前的一道墙停着。过了一会儿，他松手了。

“边想边说……”哈利指示着，把汤姆自己的话还给他真的是太愉快了。

汤姆挑起眉毛，但过了一会儿，顺从了。

“你在我身边会紧张，这个我知道，但这不是你逃跑的原因，你也从没有这样，尽管我以前伤害过你，而且还会这么做。”他们的视线相对，“你不怕我，你的选择是留下。”

他看出了汤姆的犹豫，也很奇怪，看着汤姆猜出他的想法让他的心里也更明白了。他微微歪头，汤姆继续。

“但，你有扮演英雄的糟糕习惯，所以你在你想要和别人想要而且期待你做的事之间犹豫，你害怕留下这个选择会对你的朋友和家人造成的后果。你害怕我会给他们带来危险，你害怕你无法让我相信不该伤害他们，我会把你拽回过去，让他们消失。”汤姆顿了顿，仔细地看着他，“你离开我是因为你觉得这样能保护他们，即使你本人并不想。”

“你说过了，哈利轻声说，“你一定会赢，我不会天真地相信我在乎的人对你来说不是随意使用的棋子，你只会把他们当做弱点，而不是力量。”

汤姆发出了不赞同的声音，肯定是在质疑他们的力量，这人啊。

“听好，”哈利的语气尖锐了，汤姆的视线也开始烧灼，“这不代表我对你的计划任何程度的接受。我觉得这整件事都很糟糕，我才不会碰这种会把我拽进危险的东西。”

沉默，这次短暂了一些。

“你非要我问是不是？”哈利问道，不知道该不该觉得好笑。

“什么？”汤姆假笑。

哈利翻了个白眼，看着汤姆舒服地趟进自己旁边的沙发位，他们现在回到了斯莱特林休息室的装潢。

“你想谈谈你的最后通牒吗？”

他看着哈利，比自己能容忍的程度更加欣慰。

他想不想交涉？想，为了哈利，他想。

他没有质问对方会提出怎样的要求，不需要，他知道他想要家人和朋友的安全保障和更多的保护，虽然现在因为格兰杰发现了那件事，他们已经有一点保障了，但哈利不需要知道……有趣的是作为回报他可以反过来要求哈利的部分，他们都知道让哈利留下的理由不是现在的交涉。

他们的交涉是对这个既成事实的保护，哈利已经好好承认了自己不想离开，汤姆也承认了不想他离开，那么……现在来索取什么好呢？

得是个哈利愿意接受的东西，所以，让哈利接受他的计划，不行，放弃自我毁灭的愚蠢计划，不行，姆宁环，不行。

“嗯。”他说，“我可以交涉，你有什么要求？”

“你不会伤害，命令别人伤害，或者威胁要去伤害任何我关心的人，如果需要的话，你要保护他们，而且不能利用他们来对付我。”哈利小心地措辞道，“也不能让他们因为你的行动的后果受到伤害。”

汤姆为最后的部分藏起自己的笑，他知道哈利在明指自己的计划。

但是，伤害意味着让他们陷入物理，心理，或者道德上的损害或恶化的状况，所以说，如果他们简单地不存在了，这些都不会发生，没有可以伤害的对象。

但他还是眯起了眼睛，表现出这比实际更难同意的样子……如果哈利没有要求更多，他也可以收敛一点。

当然，他还是要抓住机会，如果失去了利用哈利在乎的人操纵他的手段，他真的失去了很多交涉的筹码。

选择“关心”这个词真的聪明极了。这已经包括了他的家人朋友，但哈利关心的人不止这些，他有英雄情结，他会关心很多的人。

如果哈利日后真的打算对抗他，这会给他制造很大的弱点，他关心了很多站在光明那一方的敌人。

嗯……这可得好好考虑……

“如果你同意我的要求，我不会故意去伤害，命令别人伤害，或者威胁要去伤害你的家人和朋友，如果有需要，我会保护他们，不会用他们来对抗你，他们也不会被我的行动的结果故意伤害。”

“我说的是我关心的人。”哈利挑起眉毛。

好吧，没上钩，他也没期望这么简单的陷阱有用……但他需要更多的保险，哎呀，他都忍不住开始佩服这家伙的话术了，哈利开始注意语言的力量还不到一年。

如果他要答应这些要求，那他的博弈……你不许对抗我的计划？不。

虽然他相信哈利能钻他的空子，但是他不想扰乱他们现在的游戏，而且他也不能去细说“你不许对抗我的计划”包括什么，因为对方根本就不会接受。

哈利不会利用他的食死徒来对抗他，主要是因为他某种程度上也关心他们，这不能给他多少优势，用这个来要挟没有意义，除非……

“如果你要我同意，你必须同意，如果你背叛我回到光明的那方，用这个交易的内容帮助光明那方或者我的其他敌人，那我们所有的交易都会作废，而且我会控制你的魔法，让你失去所有的魔力并且在我愿意的情况下，转移到我身上，因为你违背了誓言。”他紧紧地盯着对方说道。

这和哈利的要求不一样，他在将对方捆到自己的身上，这让他有安全感，他需要，而且渴望，比任何事都更渴望，这是他最想提出的要求了。

哈利震惊得睁大了眼睛，显然没想到他会说这样的话。

“你是说你想要一个能让我失去魔法的誓言，来对抗能让我失去生命的牢不可破咒？”

“对。我不想给你自杀的机会。”他肯定道。哈利慌了。

“我没有想自——”

“——那你也不会拒绝我说的誓言了？”

“你根本一点也不相信我。”哈利谴责道，用上了受伤的语气。

“这是对你的认可。”他干巴巴地说。他的确这样想，这佐证了哈利是为数不多可以让他如此应对的人，“你同意不同意？”

“谁决定什么行动算是背叛或者回到光明那一方？”哈利谨慎地问，他没办法更谨慎了。

“我。不过如果你能找到不会被我杀了，折磨，捉捕或者等等处理的公证人，那大胆来和我讨论你的案例，看看能不能改变我的想法。”

哈利沉默了一会儿，看上去在思考。

他知道这不是能轻易答应的条件，比看上去还难，因为这意味着哈利再也不能帮助邓布利多和他的朋友对抗伏地魔而不让他们涉入危险。

但是……如果他答应了，他们就会获得汤姆本人，还有汤姆自己的追随者一定的保护和帮助，这也可以延伸到伏地魔的食死徒，取决于他们的关系。

“好吧。”哈利柔软地说，“成交。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 四月的我：一月的我脑袋瓜里装啥啊？看不懂，怎么想的？
> 
> 但是19年的我看17年的翻译：哇，真好，太厉害了，怎么想到这些词的，这什么脑子啊，虽然略显生疏但真棒，太有才华了，过十年也能和美剧翻译一样厉害，我就是过去的他们！
> 
> 所以结论还是不要囤稿……但是我的确非常三分钟热度，算了，以后再想这件事吧。
> 
> 感谢大家一直以来的关心关注和喜爱支持，每一条评论都有看，我是很喜欢和大家在评论里交流的（因为是皮皮虾）不用觉得太拘谨啦，大家都是我邀请留言的贵客（踏入我的lofter就是我尊贵的客人.jpg）
> 
> 感谢宝贝“还是很鱼”！


	119. Chapter 119

119

哈利并不蠢，他明白这誓言实际的份量，他也明白这和对邓布利多的誓言有什么冲突。

如果他没有成功阻止汤姆变成伏地魔，然后帮助了校长，那他的魔法就会立刻消失；如果他不帮助校长，他就会死。

所以他必须成功。

如果不成功……好吧，他也有办法，不怕万一。

他是个魂器，如果要摧毁伏地魔，他横竖都得死。他已经开始收集其他的碎片了，他的任务就是等到最后的时刻，把它们和自己一起交给邓布利多。

没所谓的。

如果他没法阻止伏地魔，那后者在让世界陷入仇恨和疯狂之前也一定会来把他除掉。

汤姆可能觉得自己已经把他绑死了，为了不违背和他的誓言，哈利会去改变和邓布利多的约定……但是。

他不知道汤姆是不是在牵制自己，但他很强调哈利的性命，那只要他的计划能兼顾性命和没有伏地魔的选项，他肯定也会不得不妥协？

他知道斯莱特林继承人觉得他的计策不经大脑，缺乏考虑，但他比别人想的更认真。

拿到包括戒指在内的魂器，完成让伏地魔回到过去的魔咒。想办法让他忏悔，把他变回“汤姆”，送回过去。他想不到更好的计划了。

永不结束的循环，他必须争分夺秒地把它实现，让世界保持应有的样子……没有人会消失，汤姆也可以自由地过剩下的日子，愉快的，不必成为伏地魔的日子。

他在赌，但他的赌局风险就比汤姆疯狂的计划大了吗？他不觉得，当然，魂器脱出的时候他很可能会大脑受损，但会有人帮助他完成这个计划的，汤姆这个自我中心的混蛋最后肯定也会恢复过来。

会成功的。

必须成功。

晚饭时间，所有的交涉和课程都结束了。

卡洛和斯内普都看着他。视线比其他的老师，知道最后通牒的人，甚至邓布利多都还要沉重，难以理解的意图和视线之中的恐惧都让哈利感到紧张。

邓布利多也尖锐地盯着他们的桌子，哈利能看到他皱得像羊皮纸一样的脸上印刻的担忧。汤姆显然也注意到了这外放的情绪，毫不掩饰地表露着自己的得意，但也有捉摸不透的神绪。

他能感受到其他斯莱特林的视线，尽管他们试图表现得很隐秘，但这样的体量就很难让谨慎和隐秘起到该有的作用。

他沉默地思考，卡洛和斯内普紧张的目光显然在传递什么。

伤疤中爆发出疼痛，他明白他们的意思了。

哈利突然僵住了，脸色像雪，或者说死一样白。

泽维张开嘴，想吸引大家的注意，却发现汤姆已经注意到了哈利的变化，隐秘而迅速地靠近，眼神示意着其他关注到这一点的人保持安静。

“哈利？”汤姆问道，然后紧紧地抓住对方的肩膀，切换成蛇语。

哈利眨了眨眼，表露出难以掩藏的痛苦，然后挣扎着起身；邓布利多也站了起来，同时流利地指挥身边的教职员。

“所有学生立刻到自己的休息室报道，你们剩下的晚餐也可以一起带走。”老人佯装轻快的声音不容商榷，然后立刻快步地走向他们，斯内普紧跟其后，其他老师和级长开始驱赶剩下的人群。

哈利还坐着……坐着算是往好了说，如果不是桌子，他可能已经倒下了。

泽维看得心都碎了，哈利是很复杂的人，但不是习惯于承认或者表露任何脆弱的人。

汤姆的手抓住他的下巴，好像能把哈利摇醒，或者至少把注意力从那个遥远的地方吸引回来。他们听到了更多的蛇语。

“哈利……怎么了？他为什么在这里？”邓布利多问道，语气强硬，但不算粗暴，尽管泽维觉得这个时候还在质问而不是第一时间把哈利送去医疗翼，就是件残忍的事。

他……？黑魔王，未来的汤姆，至少从目前来看是这样，泽维也没办法去确认。

哈利看上去十分痛苦，但这应该已经是意识到公众的视线进行过层层掩饰的结果。每一次食死徒袭击，像万圣节的夜晚那一次，他都会流着血尖叫着醒来……如此看来，黑魔王给他留下的大名鼎鼎的伤疤或许是连接他们的纽带。

“他……”哈利好像突然回到了现实，藏起被折磨的痕迹，尽管行动比平常更加生硬和迟缓，“他不会进来的。我去和他谈谈。请让我离开一下。”

哈利还没挣脱汤姆的束缚走出一步，那只手立刻又紧紧地抓住了他的手臂，不让他离开。哈利眼神阴暗地回头。

“汤姆——”他不耐烦地回应。

“——怎么了，英雄？”

啊，英雄。这个昵称是个坏兆头，他的主人对哈利不满意的时候才会出现，这不满意的原因通常是哈利不把自己的安危放在心上，招致濒死的自毁体验。

“我也想知道。”西弗勒——不，斯内普安静地说道。他把他，或者说在场所有人的想法说出来了。

下一秒，一个尖而清晰的声音在所有人耳边响起，冷酷得让人战栗。

“我不喜欢等待。如果你在一分钟之内还没有出来，有一些麻瓜镇子以后就不会再有哭声。你可以省掉因为挑战我的耐心为那些亡魂忏悔的时间。”

汤姆对哈利的视线快让泽维的皮肤灼穿了，多么炽热而危险的关注，尽管看的不是自己。

哈利看上去愤慨而反叛，一种无可奈何而急有所求的迫切让泽维担心他不知会做出什么来。

但他只是反过来同样粗暴地抓住了汤姆的手臂，拖着他走向门口，没有看包括格兰杰和韦斯莱，那些忧虑地看着他的格兰芬多宠物在内的人一眼。

哈利感觉全身都在抖，更不用说伏地魔再次出现在霍格沃茨这件事把他推在紧张和崩溃的边缘……不是该有防止他入内的屏障吗？

他认真地拽着汤姆，要是不带着他，这个人形栓子肯定会打开那个十米限制，他这么顽固又讨厌，哈利真的想把他击晕好了。

伏地魔猩红的眼睛向他投射冰冷的视线，哈利没在强迫汤姆合作的那只手紧紧地抓住了魔杖。

他又开始为汤姆无法耍诈的时候他们的身体条件其实的确是平等的感到高兴，尽管汤姆比他高，看上去瘦弱却很有力量，但哈利更擅长打架，所以绝不会比他弱。

没有食死徒在场。

“ ** **什么事？**** ”他放开汤姆，把注意力集中在黑魔王身上，谨慎地问道。伏地魔扫了汤姆一眼，眼中似乎冰封着惯有的冷酷和残忍以外的情绪。他的视线又回到哈利身上。

“ ** **你找我要了建议，那就应该听从我的指导。**** ”

哈利藏住了自己的惊讶，但伏地魔或者汤姆肯定都从精神连接里感受到了。

“我听了……”他困惑到切回了英语，“你说不要再伪装。”

“你没有。”伏地魔激动地说，哈利突然发现汤姆对他们在精神里的对话并不知情，“不然你就不会这样。”

哈利皱起了眉，汤姆看着他们两个，神情比任何时候都更加阴暗。

“ ** **你们有人愿意给我解释一下前情提要吗？**** ”他咄咄逼人地问。

“没有。”哈利回应。

“ ** **波特，如果你按我说的去做，你就会接受最后通牒，然后离开。**** ”伏地魔嘶语道，哈利眨了眨眼。

“你说不要再伪装……”

伏地魔笑了，微笑中毫无愉快的意思。

“我说不要再伪装你们还有未来。”

“喂，告诉我你们在说什么！”汤姆凶狠地说道，哈利收起下巴，没有看他。

“你过来就是找我说这个？”他冷漠地问道，伏地魔威胁地往前踏了一步，他没有后退——汤姆挡在了他们之间，散发着危险的气场。

“你们可能没听见我——”

“我们听见了。”伏地魔说，“我们只是不回答你。”

哈利没忍住从鼻子发出了嗤笑，让伏地魔的注意回到他身上。

脑子里的疼痛快将他掀翻过去了，汤姆的手指紧紧地抓住他的手臂，把他拉近，嘴唇贴在哈利的耳朵上。

“ ** **给我解释。**** ”他轻语，“不然我就撕开你的大脑。”

“没什么。”哈利搪塞道，他觉得太尴尬了，不想分享。

紫杉木和凤凰羽毛的魔咒顶在他的腰侧，下一秒，这种感觉消失了，疼痛更将他撕裂。

他现在被伏地魔抓住了，真是要努力忍住咒骂。汤姆才往前了一步，因为年长的自己将魔杖戳进哈利的锁骨停住脚步。

“你们两个可以下次……约会的时候再料理这些事，现在，孩子，我不得不请你给我们一些隐私。”

汤姆抱起手臂，像石像一样站着不动。

“……你觉得他缺胳膊少腿或者失去理智之后还一样有趣吗？”

年轻的黑魔王的表情在宣誓未来的报复。

“如果你敢怎么样，我就把你的肺撕出来看你断气——”

“嗯，嗯，”伏地魔不屑地回应，“好的，现在去玩会儿泥巴吧，好孩子。”

汤姆的魔杖也指向了自己的方向。第二根了。

“没事，汤姆。”哈利安静地说，“我们讲完我就来找你……你把限制松开吧。”

“真奇怪，”汤姆的声音让他的心里难受，“我从来没觉得你安慰人的话有过效果，尤其是保证你自己的健康的时候。”

哈利非常不耐烦地看着他。

“真有意思——”

“——我伏地魔，原先的汤姆.马沃罗.里德尔，以我的魔法起誓，我不会在接下来的二十四小时之内故意伤害哈利.詹姆.波特.伊凡斯。”伏地魔不耐烦地打断。

他们都僵住了，伏地魔收起魔杖，轻轻把他推开，哈利对汤姆挑起眉毛。

“满意了？”

他们沉默地站着，哈利觉得不是一点点尴尬，他们的连接也让他很头疼。但他还是站直了身体，隐瞒这些脆弱。伏地魔的想法完全无法揣测，他不想第一个说话，是他来找他的。

“你关心他。”伏地魔说。这个他可想而知。

他不知道自己该说什么，对方又不是在提问。最后，他选择保持沉默，看这个古怪又超现实的对话要去向何方。

“那你为什么要改变过去？”

伏地魔知道了。哈利不知道是怎么回事。在这之前他还很确定他不知道，至少不完全知道他们的计划和意图。

他能感到愤怒像黑暗的浪潮一样不断涌来，但他真的不知道对方为什么会这么生气。

这对他来说应该是一个可以利用的弱点？

“因为他可以比你好得多。”哈利冷酷地回应，“我不觉得他只是一个要变成你的影子。”

伏地魔的脸极其扭曲。

“你在毁了他。”

“你才是把他从自己的人格中抹杀的人。”哈利咬牙道，“你和他完全不一样。”

“我长大了，或许你也该这样。我们已经不是十五岁了，放手吧。”

“我希望你永远不会长大，因为你现在的样子很可悲。”

疼痛在他的伤疤里炸裂，他有一瞬间失去了伪装的能力，很确定这是伏地魔的杰作。然后他感觉到潜意识中一种奇妙却阴暗而冷酷的东西向他靠近。

“我知道你已经发现了——悖论——你会消失——”

“如果要让他变成你，我宁愿消失。”哈利极其愤怒。伏地魔的手指抚上了魔杖。

“ ** **他要不变成我，要不就不会存在，你这个愚蠢的孩子。**** ”

哈利愣住了，没有明白。

“什么——”

“如果过去改变，未来就会消失。”伏地魔冷酷地说，“你肯定知道这一点。”

他就知道伏地魔要打断他，这是报复，典型的。

“但是——”

“——你现在就是他的过去。”

哈利的心脏要停了。

他怎么会没想到？他考虑了这么久。

汤姆已经遇见过“哈利森.伊凡斯”这个人，如果伏地魔不存在，哈利没有成为汤姆的那个“哈利森.伊凡斯”，那他现在知道的汤姆也会毁灭。

他紧张地吞咽，胃里翻滚。伏地魔冷漠地观察他的表情。

“你很骄傲，改变了他，减弱了互斥，但这起不到任何作用。你没有在救他，你杀了他。他和你待得越久，越反对我……你们就越容易一起灰飞烟灭。”

这改变不了什么。

这让他的计划更重要了，因为他要清除眼前这个人的记忆，把他送回过去，保证未来的发生。

伏地魔会同意他的计划变回汤姆吗？很可能不会，汤姆说他宁愿两盘皆输也不愿意哈利独赢。

所以，伏地魔应该是和汤姆的一样，他不会为了他让自己受苦和去死，而且他们俩都不喜欢彼此。他不会为了汤姆牺牲。

“所以你的办法是让我走开，然后……让他在憎恨你的情况下成为你？”哈利不敢置信地问道。

“如果你真的关心他，至少像你声称的这个样子，那你就会按我说的做。”伏地魔说，“你会走开，接受自己的命运，而不是在这里愚蠢地自我感动。”

伏地魔以为他只是想说服汤姆不要成为自己，他不知道他真正的意图。

“如果你这么想，那你怎么解释自己缺失的记忆？”他问道，伏地魔的表情微微变化了，但立刻回到了原样。

“如果他记得，就不会离开你，他太着迷了，可悲的痴迷。”

“他有姆宁环，如果我按你说的做，那我也没法像你暗示的这样去消除他的记忆。”

“我不需要你来消除他的记忆，我只要你创造一个机会，让我可以在免受他的攻击的情况下消除姆宁环的作用。我没法伤害他，但他可以攻击我。而他……对你有某种程度的信任。”

“我不能背叛他，我也不能辜负这个某种程度的信任。”

“即使这是在拯救他的生命？”

混蛋，他在利用他对汤姆的关心。

“汤姆知道这个……困境吗？”他问。

如果他知道，那指责哈利不知道珍视自己的性命真是令人气愤的双标。

“当然，我能想到，他也可以。”

对哦。再次陷入沉默，他能看见城堡门前争吵的人们：校长，汤姆，赫敏，罗恩还有其他的老师。

“好吧”哈利装出愉快的样子，“出于礼貌我要告诉你和你聊天很愉快，但我自己都不信。还有啥事吗？我很忙，你应该也有食死徒会议之类其他重要的事吧。”

“我该理解为你不合作吗？”

哈利考虑了一会儿，如果他不装作同意的样子，结果会是什么？伏地魔眼中的威胁可不是什么好兆象。

“我会尽我所能保证汤姆不受伤害。”他最后说。

伏地魔观察着他，脸上短暂地表现出情绪，点了点头。

哈利转身离开，知道对方也在密切地关注自己的动作。

“哈利。”

他停了下来，名字之前没有一长串的死亡威胁，反而让他紧张。伏地魔的语气绝不温暖，像往常一样冷酷，但并无憎恨。

“如果你还需要建议……问问那个老头预言的事。”

哈利转身，看到的只有空气。

伏地魔走了。

“发生什么了？”邓布利多和汤姆连一秒的休息都不给他，这异口同声的质问还蛮有趣的。

“没什么。”他重复。

下一秒，紫杉木就指着他了，哎呦，黑魔王哦。

“今天还没练过大脑封闭术吧，甜心？”

低声的甜蜜威胁，真是太恶毒了。哈利都烦了。

“ ** **你对自己的计划有把握吗**** ？”哈利同样甜甜地问道，“ ** **消除现在这个现实会把你也毁掉。因为改变我的过去这一系列的举动会让我们无法相遇，会把你的过去也改变。怎么办？**** ”

汤姆微微抬起了头，其他所有人都因为他们的蛇语对话困惑而不安。

“我可以告诉你，但你知道的越多，就会对我造成越大的阻碍，所以我不会给你解释……我想伏地魔告诉你的时候也是这么想的。”

“那是因为你的计划是狗屁。”哈利说，“和他无关，你应该知道这一点。”

“计划？”邓布利多紧张地问。哈利翻了个白眼。

“你真的觉得现在只有我一个人有自己的计划吗？你有，汤姆有，我有，伏地魔有，大家都有。只是比谁先达成目的而已……这个人只会是我。”

哈利转身，已经烦死了，紫杉木堵着他的胸口，让他停下。

“伏地魔的计划是什么？”汤姆紧紧地盯着他。

“你觉得是什么？”哈利问，“他想保证自己存在。”

“他利用你的愧疚心理和你说如果他不存在我就会毁灭。”汤姆精明地猜测，“有趣的策略……成功了吗？”

“当然没有，”哈利感觉有被冒犯道，把魔杖推到一边，“我讨厌他比我喜欢你更厉害。”

可能是这样，大概是这样，太复杂了。汤姆挑起眉毛，好像能看穿哈利的想法一样，让他脚趾抓地，移开了视线。

“你看起来很慌张，亲爱的。我希望这是因为我，不是伏地魔，不然我会觉得冒犯，因为他对你来说太老了。”

他能看到对方嘴角的笑，他推了他一把，邓布利多看不下去了，消失在走廊里。

汤姆的笑更深了，然后消失。

“告诉我一切。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以前我觉得翻译是不用动脑的，该说什么脑子里都会自动蹦出来。现在的我：嗯嗯嗯嗯Fictionist你在说什么？到底在说什么？可恶要怎么表达出这个意思啊……
> 
> 结论：不是我变笨笨了，就是Fictionist你太绕了！我和你吻别！在无人的街！


	120. Chapter 120

120

夜深时分，汤姆隐藏在黑暗之中，离开了霍格沃茨。事到如今，知情者都知道保持缄默，不要插手他的事情。

他允许哈利去见邓布利多。他很愉快。无论哈利是要背叛自己还是做什么出格的事情都会被他掌握，而且他还有即将要亲自处理的事务。

他放松了限制，但他任何时候都能把它收紧，也一直在留意他们的精神连接。

哈利现在还在霍格沃茨，目前这就够了。他拒绝向他坦白一切，这个举动不令他意外，但还是有点恼怒。这是在报复他不肯交代自己的计划，他知道，但他现在没有时间处理这个问题。

他出现在马尔福府，大步地走进已经为他敞开的大门，孔雀在华美的院子里显摆自己，但他毫不留意。

他没有敲门，在这里不需要扮演谦逊的学生。他用魔杖关上了身后的门，卢修斯.马尔福出现在大厅的尽头，显然通过防护知道了访客的到来。

他看起来像滑稽的阿布拉萨斯，冷冷地点头，水银色的眼睛谨慎而尊敬地打量着他。他不知道伏地魔有没有诚实地介绍过他，但马尔福家最小的成员大概管不住嘴。

“他在绘画室。”卢修斯安静地说，小心翼翼的姿态流露着恐惧，“我的主人。”

他自如地忍住了得意的笑，保持着沉稳。其实他很高兴再次听见这个特别的称呼。他的追随者清楚他更喜欢的名字，但也知道他在哈利身边会屈尊选择“汤姆”，他不觉得黄金男孩准备好看到他的“帝国”明晃晃地搬上舞台。

哈利不蠢，他已经在怀疑自己在他缺席的时候进行统治。很多人都会以为哈利注意不到，但他其实是在故意无视，直到自己有办法，或者不得不去面对的那一天。

他点了点头，走向目的地，知道卢修斯的视线还紧紧地印在自己的背后。他的胃仍然会为接下来的会面轻微地紧张。

他讨厌直接联系未来的自己，这会提醒他自己也会失败。他不能容忍。

“汤姆。”

他听见欢迎的声音，装着白葡萄酒的杯子嘲弄地倾向自己。

黑魔王坐在火堆前精美的王座上，那有点像高背的扶手椅。他的坐姿俊挺，猩红的眼射出冰冷而尖锐的锋芒。“我还在想，没有我的激怒，你什么时候才会找上门来。”他露出冷漠的笑容，“我可以给你一些红酒，不过你还没到年龄，我们也不在法国。你还是找张椅子坐下来吧。”

“哦，谢谢。”汤姆自然地回答，但声音也没有任何温度，将另一张扶手椅变成了更加豪华的王座。伏地魔眯起眼睛，装作没注意到的样子，“酒你就自己喝吧，显然你这些年过的不好，我就不帮你继续糟蹋外表了。”

“你的关心令我感动。你来干什么？”

“这可真是不愉快的谈话。”汤姆甜甜地说，然后往后靠，变得严肃，“你插手我和哈利的事是想做什么？我记得有清楚地说过不欢迎你这么做，再继续的话就毁了你。”

“哦，”伏地魔轻声说着，观察着他，“你还在这里坐着，没有实践这激情的诺言。”他嘲笑道，“摧毁自己没有想象的那么容易，是不是啊，孩子？”

汤姆沉默着，观察那张毫无血色的脸，尽管自己也很苍白，但他们很不一样，无论是脸色还是外貌。伏地魔也同样着迷地观察着自己。

“波特关心你。他是你的弱点，一个叛徒。但他似乎真的关心你。”

汤姆的头歪向一侧。

“嫉妒？”

“你们让我恶心到抓狂。”伏地魔冷冷地说。

“你嫉妒到承认自己抓狂。”汤姆假笑着奚落，然后收起表情，“你残存的人性只够感觉到这种感情了吧。命运给我们留下的真是不少。”

仇恨。

愤怒。

嫉妒。

苦涩。

恐惧。

羡慕。

骄傲。

痴迷。

他们的一切都是阴暗的，因为除了他的面具和人性，剩下的就只是变态的精神。

他用手指敲了敲椅子，他们的视线相汇，没有故意表露的信息，却已经了解了太多。他们是对彼此最了解的人，然后是哈利。

哈利的心也曾经被黑暗侵蚀，却仍然拥有光明，绚丽夺目，让怪兽敬畏而羞愧，也想冲出安逸的领土去寻找那些温柔的东西。

伏地魔看着他，嘴唇残忍地弯起，沉默了一会儿。

“你……”他轻声说，“你对那个男孩是怎么想的？”

“哎呀，老东西，任何人走进来都会觉得你准备关心我的感情生活。”

伏地魔的嘴唇不悦地抿起，让他虐待狂的本性得到了极大的满足。

“西弗勒斯觉得有这种需要……霍格沃茨允许人犯错，所以，你告诉我，有这个必要吗？”

他突然不觉得愉悦了。

“真的有人会觉得困惑，你对那个男孩的痴迷那么明显。”

“哦，有人还会叫你恋童癖呢。”汤姆奚落，“但那真的非常令人困扰，因为你第一次展现兴趣的时候他才只有一岁。”

两个人都愤怒地沉默着，气氛十分紧张。

“我不是恋童癖。”

“西弗勒斯.斯内普不了解我们的关系，所以你无权评判。”他的语气也非常强硬。伏地魔喝了一口酒。

“感人。”他说，“但回答问题是避免误会的方法。”

“那你最好也回答我的问题，免得我们的疑惑无止境地周旋。”

“交换？”

“行。长者先请。你对哈利和我的事情有什么计划？”

伏地魔的手指蜷在魔杖上面，但出于明显的原因，两人都在互相忍耐折磨对方的冲动。

“我希望你们停止伪装还有共同的未来，我也会阻止这个未来发生。你对哈利波特为什么这么上心？”

“因为他吸引我，我喜欢他陪着我，还有我们的游戏。”汤姆说，“你为什么在他婴儿时期袭击他？”

“因为一个预言。”伏地魔的表情好像在考量什么，汤姆很震惊。

“说什么？”

“轮到我了。”黑魔王无慈悲地取笑道，“你对哈利和自己的计划又是什么？”

“我要把他留在我身边，保护你急着毁灭的未来。”

对方的脸上闪过烦躁的神色，夸张得像要把世界毁灭的怒意让他清楚了面前这个巫师精神有多不稳定。他猜这是因为自己回答的模糊，但这是伏地魔先开始的。

“预言说了什么？”他轻柔地问道，向前俯身。

哈利把邓布利多办公室的门关上，对福克斯露出微笑，然后面无表情地看着校长。

像祖父一样的老人被埋在文件之中，半月形的眼镜倚着扭曲的鼻子，有一秒，哈利觉得他对这个年长的巫师那种无条件的信赖和崇拜又回来了，但他还是想起了他对他做过的事情。邓布利多面无表情地放下了羽毛笔。

“我不记得我们今天有课程的安排，你有什么需要吗？”

那么一瞬间，哈利真的觉得他们失去的关系令人难受，至少他以为他们曾经有过那种关系，很明显，现在对方在为他先前和伏地魔的交流和对这个问题的不坦率烦躁和怀疑。

他想了一整天该怎么办，对汤姆，他不敢虚张声势，因为对方很擅长把他困在自己的漏洞之中，或者真的物理意义上的困住，他不想引发这种局面。

对汤姆，奚落或者狡猾的手段更好。

“你为什么没有告诉我预言的事？”他柔软地问道，“你不觉得我有权利知道吗？”

邓布利多震撼地睁大了眼睛，然后眯起眼睛，试图评判他知道了多少，考虑如何回答。

哈利保持着平静的表情，不愿泄露任何信息。这对斯莱特林继承人基本没用，因为那家伙不需要靠他的表情来判断，他能感受到他的情绪。

“我想给你一个童年。”校长说，“等到时机成熟的时候，我本来是想告诉你的。我猜伏地魔已经透露了什么？”

等到时机成熟……一年级的时候，他问过他为什么伏地魔在他还是婴儿的时候就想杀死他。肯定是因为这个预言，不管内容是什么。

哈利考虑着继续虚张声势，但还是决定改变技巧。这件事太重要了。

“他让我来问你……所以，你更希望我从谁那里听到？你还是他？”

邓布利多沉默了一会儿，将冥想盆召唤到他们之间的桌子上，然后将记忆倒入其中。

“他只知道一半，所以我强烈建议你不要和他或者里德尔讨论，他们不是你的朋友。”

一个人影——特里劳妮，从银色的记忆中浮现出来。

汤姆僵住了，不敢呼吸，伏地魔嘶语道：

“ ** **有能力摧毁黑魔王的人出现了……他在七月的末尾，生于三次击败过他的家庭……**** ”

“……黑魔王会将他视为和自己平等之人，但他拥有他不知道的力量……一个必须死在另一个的手上，他们不能共存……有能力摧毁黑魔王的人将在七月的末尾诞生……”

哈利的血僵住了，没法再掩饰自己的震惊和恐惧。不，不，不，这太离谱了，邓布利多在撒谎，他一定在！

“ ** **剩下的你不**** 知道 ** **了吗？**** ”

“ ** **邓布利多……还有波特知道。**** ”

他们都因为脑海中突然涌现的情绪风暴痛苦起来，那太剧烈了，让他无法去理解，而且所有的想法都牢牢地锁在大脑封闭的屏障之后，他突然希望自己没有把哈利教的那么好。

“去找他。”伏地魔指示道，“我们以后再谈吧。”

告诉我一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章小注释：
> 
> Tom形容卢修斯是Spitting image of Abraxas. Spitting image是英国的讽刺木偶电视剧，就丑丑的很滑稽哈哈哈哈哈  
> 法国人的合法饮酒年龄遭到歧视23333 其实英法都是18！
> 
> 老实说，我现在处于一个翻译疲劳的状态。虽然每一章翻的时候都会因为自己很有趣找到很多好玩的点，但是真正能一起笑到的朋友很少，像鱼和其他朋友都是因为爱我才陪我笑的样子。可能是距离第一次感动的时间过去太久了，也可能是翻译这个文本的时间持续太久了，真的会觉得累了……（Fictionist你表达的好麻烦哦！）但是我不知道自己什么时候会遇到无法继续做这件事的情况，所以我想完成自己开始的事情，因为这个翻译是能放进离开人世之前一定要完成的遗愿清单的让我感到有价值的事情！冲了！
> 
> 让我自由表达一下对最近的内容的感想：1、泽维你和你家孙都太可爱了！情况严肃着呢你们干什么呀！2、LVTRHP的Game是真的搞得起来，这三个人太有趣了。
> 
> 推荐很好用的词典，剑桥词典，我用的网页版，是英英词典，它解释的简单易懂，让我这个小笨蛋都能理解，大家一定也可以获得帮助，加油！


	121. Chapter 121

121

“这是什么意思？”哈利问道，他已经太累，太麻木，玩不下去了。邓布利多悲伤地看着他。“它说，它说我们没法同时活着……教授？”

“它说，”邓布利多安静地解释，“拥有唯一确定能摧毁伏地魔的机会的人会在将近十六年前的七月末诞生。这个男孩，你，会出生在击败过伏地魔三次的家庭。”

哈利无法呼吸，这不是真的，他的脑子在疯转。突然所有的一切都向他逼近，他觉得自己像困在狭小空间里的密闭恐惧者。

伏地魔只听过前面几句，如果他知道了全部……他的父母是不是可以不用死？有什么可以变得不同，还有什么会保持原样？

“黑魔王不知道的力量……？”他的声音自己听起来都觉得虚弱和无助，但他突然控制住了，重新抹去表情，“你最好不要说是爱。”

“我希望你和汤姆不会低估这种感情可怕又神奇的力量。”邓布利多说，“韦斯莱小姐已经为她的爱付出过沉重的代价，你也因为母亲的爱获得了奇迹的保护。”

想到金妮，哈利无法抑制地感到内疚。可怜，令人心疼的金妮。

但母爱这个词让他伤得更深。他的父母知道吗？邓布利多是不是只告诉他们必须躲起来？妈妈是因为预言还是他是她的孩子才保护他？

哈利感觉想吐。

邓布利多以为他和汤姆是爱人……

“你觉得如果我给他足够的拥抱，他就会突然变成一个令人喜爱的好孩子？”他不敢置信又无可奈何，只想表达愤怒和嘲弄。

这比他想的更糟，他已经没办法去想了。震撼淹没了他的理性，怒火在他的身体里燃烧，就像一个恶魔，等着吞噬任何靠近的人。他觉得它要穿透自己的蜕皮而出，还有……他觉得自己的内心出奇的空洞。

“我觉得你可以抵抗他，坚持为了你爱的朋友和家人想做的事情。”邓布利多柔和地说道，“在他当我学生那七年，我看过他和很多人的互动，没有一个人……像你这样保持着自己的意志。”

他咬住了牙齿。

“你应该在我为了家人和朋友的安全发誓不会背叛他之前告诉我的，”他看着对方的脸色发白，感到报复的喜悦，“你怎么能瞒着我呢？”他几乎听不见自己的声音。

“亲爱的孩子，我只是想给你一个童——”

“童年？”哈利的声音变大了，他不再约束自己，抓起一个细长的物体，将它扔到房间的另一端，“我从来没有过你可以夺走的童年！”他大叫道，几乎无法留在英语，“你应该训练我，你真的应该训练我，因为我现在有差不多五十年的魔法经验的差距要补上。谢谢，我真的感谢你为我做过的一切。”

他控制不住自己的讽刺。

邓布利多看上去十分痛苦，眼中闪耀着微弱的泪光。

“我很抱歉让你有这样的感受，但我做了我觉得最好的选择，而且不会后悔。你说你不是孩子了，我相信你会理解，战争和更大的利益需要困难但必要的牺牲。”

“别和我谈牺牲！”他咆哮道，脸部扭曲，然后非常艰难地控制住表情，他尽一切的努力在找回自制。过去的他可能会暴露自己的愤怒，但是现在他知道一步不忍会带来多大的代价，“你知道奇怪的是什么吗，教授？”他温柔而危险地继续，“我的问题不是你让我牺牲，我总能感受到你的这个要求……但你知道我真正困扰的是什么吗？是你不给我主动去牺牲的机会。”

两者不能共存……伏地魔会来狩猎他，但如果他活着，伏地魔又不会真的死去。所以是他杀了伏地魔还是伏地魔杀了他？他不知道。他不……他做不到，现在还不是时候。

这是最后的稻草。

他狠狠地摔上了门。

他已经离开邓布利多的办公室一个多小时了，但他现在才敢考虑往斯莱特林休息室走——虽然只敢去收拾东西，然后搬到有求必应屋，或者甚至格兰芬多。

他的思绪还在混乱，情感也是，他嫉妒任何一个没有感情的存在。他很紧张，紧张了很久，他觉得自己就像食物中毒的洗碗机。

他们不能共存……

根据预言，他必须杀了汤姆，或者伏地魔，他不知道。

黑魔王是指汤姆还是伏地魔？他希望是后者。

他想不清楚，不敢想。

这个思考真的令他太痛苦了。

或许他的确可以理性地分析，找出精确的理解……但他现在的思考太快，太情绪化，太混乱和不稳定，他只能臆想，这对他是没有用的。

或许在命运的压力下汤姆还能保持理性，但他不是这样。他是可以在压力之下急中生智，在危险面前保护自己，但这不一样。

该死的预言，从什么时候开始有预言这种东西的？就是这愚蠢，可悲，可恶的该死的命运让他的父母离开了人世。

一切都毫无意义。

他用手指抓着头发，不知道自己是不是该去飞一会儿，尽管球场现在一片漆黑，撞到打人柳都好过在这里撞自己破碎的精神。

他大概是第五十次深呼吸了，试图冷静下来。这太愚蠢了，他不该如此恐慌……他可是改变一切的希望，对吧？

他可以愤怒，疲惫，绝望，无助……但他不敢容忍自己会如此害怕。

过去的他或许不会这么害怕，他会更加——他有资格这么说吗？他会更加格兰芬多。但他现在很害怕。他吓坏了。

不是因为伏地魔……反正他都会来杀他，这只是坐实了这个未来。

把他吓坏的是命运这个东西，这个被一段预言敲定的未来。

命运和幸运。

命运和幸运的斗争。

命运的巴掌。

如果这就是命运，不管命运的概念到底是因果报应还是卢娜说的人格化的东西，这就是一个无法回避的东西。

它说汤姆一定会变成伏地魔，他要杀的是伏地魔还是汤姆根本无所谓了，他们是一个东西……他们必须自相残杀。

没有意义。一切都没有意义，到头来都是一场空。

汤姆……汤姆会怎么想，如果他知道……如果他知道这个预言……他也会来杀了他吗？哈利吞了口气，这很可能。

这就是他急着离开斯莱特林的原因不是吗？不太准确，但这个解释更让他可以接受。

他在汤姆面前从来没有当过那个大难不死的男孩，这可能是他们之间古怪的无法停止的友谊的起点……他不想改变。

或许不理智，他也觉得自己不理智，但他没有办法！这对他的计划最终没有影响，但……它改变了一切。

或许这就是命运，但如果这就是命运，他就去干翻这个无情的命运。

他恨它，它大概也恨他。

至少幸运站在他这一边。

他想歇斯底里，疯狂地大笑。他可能是疯了，普通，正常的人怎么会过成这样？

萨拉查啊。

“我恨生活。”他喃喃。

“这样的说法对你没有自杀倾向的声明可不有利。”一个声音干巴巴地说道。

哈利立刻转身，抽出魔杖。汤姆。

“你在这里多久了？”他下意识地后退。

汤姆靠在天文塔的门上（这是飞行以外哈利能找到的离天空最近的地方），同样紧握着魔杖，只是现在还没有抬起，垂在身边。

“足够知道你已经找不到自己了。”斯莱特林继承人看着他说道。哈利谨慎地眯眼。

“我没有找不到自己。”他僵硬地扯谎，甚至连自己都没有说服。汤姆挑起眉毛。

“首先，我可以感受到你的情绪，你现在学会用精神魔法具象投射了，所以我的脑子可以听见你的尖叫。然后，你看起来很糟糕，还有，足足三分钟你都没有注意到我站在你背后，你只是迟钝地看着窗外。”汤姆说，“没脑子的人都明白怎么回事，我的智商有210。”

哈利移开了视线，用余光看着对方。

“我现在想一个人待着。”他暗示道，诚恳地希望汤姆离开，小黑魔王向他走了过来，哈利的身体在自己意识到之前就不断撤步。

他们都停了下来，汤姆的视线比镭射光还锋利。

“听说有些预言故事，黄金男孩，我该担心吗？”

哈利差点被空气呛死。

“你知道了？”他问道，心脏发痛，他又开始感到密闭焦虑了，“多久了？”

“邓布利多告诉你的时候开始吧。”汤姆歪着头说，“如果你把另一半告诉我，对我的分析会很有帮助。”

“伏地魔告诉你了。”哈利在说废话，伏地魔知道一半，肯定是他告诉了汤姆，“你们俩茶喝得很开心？”

“聊得很开心。”汤姆说，“你在逃避我的问题。”

“你，或者伏地魔，是不是从感觉到我的精神崩溃开始就决定趁这个机会追问了？”

“别这么激动地谴责，不适合你。对，我是这么想的。”汤姆轻松地回答，“有用吗？我该改变问话的方式吗？”

哈利沉默了，不知道为什么汤姆和伏地魔私下的会面会让他有这种如此强烈的……被背叛的感觉。

妈的，他现在不想处理这个问题，他没办法，他们都知道，这就是汤姆选择现在来找他对峙的原因，他不想让他缓过来。

闪电战。

“你为什么这么坦率？”他怀疑地问。

“因为不坦率的话你现在也听不明白。”汤姆的声音中有愠色，“萨拉查啊，哈利，放松一点，别像个赫奇帕奇一样，用用脑子，我知道你有。我站在你身后你都不知道，如果我会像伏地魔一样直接撕开你的大脑，我刚才就已经撕了。”

哈利眨了眨眼。

他的焦虑第一次微弱地减缓。他感到愚蠢。汤姆挑战地看着他，这种熟悉的场面让他不那么紧张了，他可以思考了。

“很好。”汤姆轻声鼓励道。

“你怎么可以这么冷静？”哈利问。

“我没有。”汤姆危险地假笑，“你可能比我更情绪化，但你通常也可以在压力面前保持思考。我现在把自己的情绪通过连接投射给你了，因为不像你，过载的时候会愤怒，然后逃避，我总是装作漫不经心地毁掉周围的一切来解除威胁。你已经生气过了，现在明显在退缩，所以我的情绪送给你更安全。”

哈利张开了嘴，开始感到生气。

“考虑到你可能就是我该消灭的威胁，”汤姆继续道，“我可不会太生气。”

“你非得现在谈这个吗？”哈利不敢置信地问道。

“嗯，过了逃避的阶段之后你就会冷静，所以现在就是方便的时候。”汤姆悠然的语气让哈利谨慎地观察着他。

“所以……从一到十，你现在的精神有多稳定？一是最稳……”

“七。”汤姆毫无感情地说道，“说吧，我可以开始分析了，哦，省得你问，我不会把它告诉伏地魔。在罗杰，魔药课，记忆魔咒那一系列的事情之后我发过誓保护你的秘密，记得吗？”

哈利不敢相信自己忘了。

“呃，”他感觉喉咙很干，他不觉得“邓布利多说我不该告诉你”是有用的借口。

“你说不说我都会知道。”汤姆的声音完全确信，“所以，就算一生只有一次，你就开口吧，你知道我有权利知道。”

对，但他的自保本能不同意他的理性，妈的。

他靠近了一步，汤姆挡住了他，紫杉木和凤凰羽毛的魔杖握得更紧，哈利观察着他。

“如果你想决斗，我会作弊。”斯莱特林继承人温柔地警告，看了他的左手臂一眼。

“哦，把我定在这里我也不会告诉你，这对你没有好处。”哈利生气了，“你大可直接放我离开，免得我和你打一架。”

“真的糟得你不能告诉我吗？我们要杀了彼此还是什么？”

哈利为了不作出反应脸都僵了，但汤姆的表情变了。他知道了。

哈利不计后果地向对方发射蛇语的爆炸毒咒，他知道汤姆可以挡住，但他需要一个掩护。

失败，魔力反射回来，击中他身后的门，爆炸和崩塌的冲击让他们俩都倒在地上。

哈利的脸色发白，仍然紧紧地握着魔杖，谨防它被对方召唤。他们沉默了一会儿，在灰尘中咳嗽。

楼梯被堵住了，他们看着彼此。

接下来的麻烦大了！

汤姆吹起了口哨。

“我想你的魔力有点多啊，我的太阳。”

哈利怨毒地看了他一眼，突然想起先前的对话，他现在逃不掉了。

至少得先清除门口的石头，是有这样做的魔咒，但是像对方说的那样，他现在的精神太不稳定了，也不敢从汤姆身上分心。

“是你的错！”他叫道，“如果不是你一直逼我，我们就不会被困在这里！”

“真是令我羞愧啊。”汤姆毫不羞愧地说道，“我猜在霍格沃茨自我修复或者别人找到我们之前，你都得忍受我令你痛苦的谈话了。”

“或者一起移开这些石头，找床睡觉。”哈利反驳。

“可以。”汤姆同意道，阴暗的视线要切穿他的皮肤，“但是，现在的局面正中我的需求，这么做对我来说没有利益。”

“我说了不会告诉你。”

“因为命运要我们杀了彼此？”斯莱特林继承人的声音不再有玩笑的意思了。

他没有回答，汤姆俯过身，紧紧地抓住他的肩膀，他越想挣扎，就抓得越紧。

“回答我！”

“不然呢？”哈利僵硬地反问，“凭什么搞双重标准——如果可以的话你从来就不会告诉我任何事！如果立场调换过来，你根本不会告诉我预言存在。”他指责。

汤姆冷冷地笑了。

“我们的立场不会调换，这次我不会让你逃避，假设无效。”

他们愤怒地瞪着彼此，哈利发现他已经只是为了反对而在反对了。汤姆的表情倒是难以理解地软化了下来。

“控制癖。”

“什么？”

“你感到不安的时候就会争取控制权。预言现在让你很不安，所以我强迫你说出来，而不是等着自己恢复过来之后再胡思乱想。”汤姆解释。

哈利的心里更加混乱和不安了。要是汤姆像正经黑魔王一样强硬，反抗他反而很容易，但现在这样……像一个朋友，就让预言在他心里留下了更多的伤痕。

“你从来不会给我我想要的东西。”哈利喃喃。

“对，”汤姆说，“但我也没有剥夺过你真正需要的东西。所以请你回报我的好意……告诉我， ** **求求你**** 。你知道我不想杀你……好吧，没有想让你活着的欲望那么强烈……我需要具体的预言。”

哈利眨了眨眼，汤姆罕见的请求勾住了他的心。

“具体？”

“有能力摧毁黑魔王的人要诞生了……摧毁并不非得是谋杀，这只意味着在对立中击败对方，或者在竞赛，争论中彻底地胜过对方……所以我很好奇是谁让你觉得这只能是‘杀戮’。预言一般都很模糊，总有人为了自己的利益对它进行曲解。”

哈利盯着对方，无法自止地被吸引住，但不敢相信这一抹希望。

汤姆回馈的视线也无比专注。

哈利咬着嘴唇，内心纠结。他自己也可以思考这些文字的意思，而且汤姆从没有和他透露过任何信息，但……

汤姆被自己面前的男孩深深地吸引。

哈利在他的指间只是僵住了身体，任何不够勇敢的人都会畏缩，逃避，但对方似乎深陷于自己情感的混乱，根本没有注意。

他的大脑被好奇和恐惧占据，他也没有抵抗住把这些情感投给哈利的冲动，所以现在他要解决这个问题。他停下了，哈利害怕得根本不像自己了，所以他在自制范围内停止了添乱。

黄金男孩显然在做最后的迟疑，这简直是难以置信的。和他们最初相遇的时候相比，一切真的变了太多。

哈利看起来很不安，他肯定那令人愤怒的校长是幕后推手。哈利在迷失或者脆弱的时候总是更加令他震撼，但本人一定会否认，彻底否认。

不是说哈利容易被引导，就算他被生活的重压折磨得疲惫不堪，你也没法强迫他去做他不想做的事情，但如果你足够谨慎地选择表达的词语，哈利会更容易听进去。

尤其是他感到不安，心里也有那些能被利用的种子的时候。哈利令他着迷，因为他同时能不安，自信，反叛。

一个人真的不该有这么多矛盾的特质，一般这样复杂的人都无比平庸，但哈利的特质却都无比的强大，闪耀。

要是面对别人，他现在肯定已经摄神取念了。面对别人。但面对哈利，他需要调整局势，让他主动告诉自己。

“如果你处在我的立场，也会想知道。”他哄骗道，低沉的声音保持着平和，尽管内心已经充满了凶猛的急切。

谁能说他的自制力不是完美的？对，他也会失控，但是面对哈利你要有圣人的自制力才不会失控——他太会激怒他了——或许提醒他待在自己身边就是有这种危险才是为了他好。

如果他们之间过于平和，事情会很无聊……因为他们都是为权力游戏和肾上腺素疯狂的人。

“如果你保持沉默，我只会想得更糟。”

“你保证不会改变对我的看法？”哈利含糊地问道，看上去非常尴尬，但又无比认真。

他其实并不理解哈利为什么会这么难堪……又是别人对他的期待让他难受了？

“我怎么会改变对你的看法？就因为你能‘摧毁’一个不知道是我还是未来的我的黑魔王？”

他其实对这句话并不像哈利那么惊讶，他一直知道哈利是特别的。他们陷入了沉默。

“好吧。”他说，“我尽我所能保证不会太改变对你的看法。”

哈利的手指更紧地握住了魔杖。

“来吧，”他温柔地催促，“给我点信赖，甜心。”

“有能力摧毁黑魔王的人要诞生了……”

哈利复述完毕，极其紧张地等着汤姆的任何变化和反应。肩膀上的手放松了，他反而感到烧灼的痛苦，对方完全放开了他。

但汤姆的视线没有离开过他的脸一秒。沉默蔓延，沉重而浑厚。

“你说点什么好吗？”他努力地保持着声音平稳，他应该做到了。

“一个必须死在另一个的手上，因为两者不能共存。”汤姆的声音轻得可怕，他的平静也十分危险。哈利本能地转动魔杖，但汤姆没有看自己的魔杖一眼。“我知道你为什么不想说了。”

“你喜欢的话我可以帮你消除记忆。”哈利不假思索地提议，他真的不想这么机灵，但汤姆的脸上完全没有笑意。

“一个必须死在另一个的手上，因为两者不能共存。”汤姆重复道，但这次更加陷入思绪，眼神的焦点远去。“如果我说错了，你纠正。”哈利为自己被纳入汤姆高速的思考过程感到惊讶，“但这是说你或者这个‘黑魔王’必须杀掉彼此，但你身上不只有自己的生命……如果伏地魔一直追捕你，你也不会向他屈服，那就必须杀了他，你才能愉快地活下去。”

“我也这么想。”他看着汤姆的魔杖安静地说道。斯莱特林继承人突然动了。

“如果这样解释，那我现在应该在这里杀了你。我完全可以不公平地达成目的，轻易地杀了你，预言完成。你还同意这个解释吗？”

“我同意无视。”哈利的心脏狂跳，“去他的命运，反正我们现在……你说你不会改变对我的看法的。”

他不想死在这里，不是这个天文塔，不是现在。

“预言，”汤姆的行走的词典语气开始了，“据说是展现神意的对未来的预测；或者就是对未来的预测。”

他突然沉默了，眼睛闪耀。

“但是……预言会被人曲解，每个人都可以有自己的理解。这个‘一个’到底是指什么？一个必须死在另一个的手上，因为两者不能共存……可能只有其中一个会死，但也可能有两个人都死了的情况……万一它指的其实根本不是你和伏地魔会怎么样？这个“一个”和“两者”可能是指你或者伏地魔，但也有可能……这个‘一个’是指我。”

“所以，”哈利睁大了眼睛，安静地开口，“一个必须死在另一个的手上，你可以杀了我，因为两者不能共存……如果你存在，我和伏地魔都不能存活，因为——”

“互斥。”汤姆的眼睛亮了起来，“如果我存在，伏地魔就会消失，你也会。我可以选择不成为伏地魔，他会消失，但我的计划会让你活着。或者我杀了你，成为伏地魔，这样我死了，他活了下来。”

哈利麻木了。邓布利多搞得他这么肯定，他的预言根本就是最终审判。

他第一次觉得欣赏汤姆在正常的事物中找漏洞的能力。

或许该让汤姆放弃黑魔王，转行当个律师？希望的萌芽让他的心傻傻地快乐了起来。

他看了对方一眼，并不放松，但也不那么绝望了。

“预言很模糊。”他提醒着自己，为这个事实感到安心。

汤姆弯起了嘴唇。

“我说了我总是能如愿以偿，亲爱的。”

总算暂时告一段落。


	122. Chapter 122

122

自从知道预言的内容已经过去了两天，哈利只希望幸运能快点出现，别再出幺蛾子了。

因为毁坏了天文塔，他暂时要关禁闭。但现在这种局面下关禁闭？害。还有，两天后是情人节，这比和斯内普一起关禁闭更糟。

预言这件事也比关禁闭糟，不过也就那么一点。

现在有两大类可能，第一类：他和伏地魔互相残杀；第二类：汤姆杀了伏地魔，拯救他；汤姆杀了他们俩；汤姆杀了哈利，成为伏地魔。

如果汤姆突然决定和伏地魔联手杀了他，他具体能怎么做？他现在没法威胁他的朋友，但如果伏地魔动手，那哈利就束手无策了。

斯莱特林继承人从没让他觉得如此危险，他知道自己已经逃不出这个漩涡了，他陷得太深，每一秒都更加深入。

但他觉得自己还是可以有其他的选项。

对第二类可能赋予第四个选择，让伏地魔变成汤姆，进入永恒的循环，那汤姆和他都能继续生存下去。

这和第三个选择其实是一样的，不过他的朋友不必被牺牲。

他和汤姆算是一伙的，都在避免第一类可能，但他们同时也在为各自不同的目标奔跑。这让他觉得怪怪的。

赫敏已经在破解时间咒语，他还有三个魂器要找。

赫奇帕奇的金杯，还有两个不知道。他发疯地思考那会是什么。在制造戒指和日记本的时候，伏地魔还像汤姆。

但金杯和挂坠盒，或许还有剩下两个不知道的其中一个的时候……他看起来已经像蜡像了，就像他来要求工作的时候。但他为什么要这么做？他看起来真的想要这份工作，因为他想待在霍格沃茨，他想去影响别人。

魂器是有特别意义的东西，汤姆和邓布利多都承认了这一点。现在挂坠盒的来源他还不知道，戒指是和他的家族有关，连放置的地点都表明了他和纯血的斯莱特林家族的关联。

还有其他什么对伏地魔或者汤姆来说意义重大的地方吗？

霍格沃茨。

他知道霍格沃茨对汤姆来说意味着什么，尽管看上去不可思议，但很可能会有一个魂器藏在这里。

霍格沃茨里有什么对他们来说特殊又安全的地方吗？不是斯莱特林休息室，任何好奇的同学都可能发现它。

密室，有可能……但他什么时候回去的那里？如果接着是金杯和马沃罗，那他怎么把魂器放进霍格沃茨？除非……这就是寻求工作以外，他回到霍格沃茨的动机。

赫敏和罗恩知道了可能要笑，但他真的相信霍格沃茨里有一个魂器，问题是在哪里，密室，有求必应屋……能变成任何形态的房间，那自然可以提供隐藏灵魂碎片需要的保护。

但是到底是哪一个形态？它会被无心的人发现吗？它到底是什么样子？

目前只有一个魂器是和霍格沃茨有关的，但证据这么明显，为什么邓布利多没有怀疑过这里会有魂器呢？哈利想不明白。

他没有时间好好去想了。

现在是二月，他的死限是……六月？

四个月的时间来解决时间悖论，找齐魂器，让赫敏创造时间旅行的魔咒，想办法让伏地魔忏悔，还有从汤姆那里拿到戒指。

以前他可能会觉得四个月成不了什么大事，但过去的一年太多不现实的翻转已经让他改变了观点，四个月，他要打败目前比自己更占优势的汤姆。

没有时间玩游戏和分心了。

他必须警敏，现在考的就是他有多了解汤姆和伏地魔，他和巫师界的未来就押在这里，他不紧张。

目前为止的结论：他没时间了。可能有一个魂器在霍格沃茨。

霍格沃茨是关键，它可能连接了很多东西。

除了日记本。日记本是从卢修斯.马尔福那里来的，哦，他真是个笨蛋。

或许其他食死徒也持有魂器？他们会有让汤姆或者伏地魔欣赏的特点……马尔福是纯血统，最纯正而古老的黑魔法家族。

他还要非常忠诚。

还要考虑剩下的魂器是什么，在哪里，最忠实的食死徒是谁？

“——哈利！”

赫敏的声音让他从思绪中抽离。她和罗恩担忧地看着他。

哦，晚餐，他还坐在格兰芬多的桌子。从被狮子们赶走之后，早餐和斯莱特林吃，午餐在这里，晚餐随便的日常都被他忘记了。

“抱歉，什么事？”

“你没事吗？”赫敏看上去不是第一次问这个问题，哈利情不自禁地露出微笑。

“嗯，我很好。”

笑容因为他们的表情淡去，哈利的手指不由自主地蜷紧了餐具。

“你很安静。”罗恩试探地说。

“我在想事情。”他看着他们说道。

他想告诉他们预言的事，真的想，但这不是他们的责任。如果沉默都让他们这么担心，那命运和生死就更不用提了，他叹气。

他们是他最好的朋友。

他不知道现在该怎么办。

“很复杂。”他承认，“我没准备好告诉你们。”

不像那个斯莱特林继承人，他最好的朋友们会接受他的沉默，或许不高兴，但只要他不像是生命垂危的样子，他们会接受的。赫敏低下头看着盘子。

“里德尔干了什么？”罗恩问道。

如果哈利不是难过又烦躁，他是会笑的，汤姆居然被怀疑为这件事的首要责任人。好吧，这也是合理的推测，他只是不太能接受他最好的朋友们这么讨厌他的……呃，另一个非常亲密的朋友，他想不到更好的说法。不是说他觉得汤姆比他们更好，他真希望汤姆没有进行过那些神经病的举动……如果还有的话罗恩和赫敏一定会告诉他吧？

他咬着嘴唇，压低了声音，周围的吵闹声可以隐藏他们的谈话。

“罗恩，你知道伏地魔的副手是谁吗？”

红头发的男孩脸色一下子白得和粥一样，这个名字让他畏缩，哈利都觉得愧疚了。

但罗恩没有问为什么，而是回答，这份信赖和忠诚让哈利感到温暖。

“卢修斯.马尔福，那个瘦高个。我爸爸这么说的。”

哈利感觉有点失望，但巧妙地掩藏了。

“还有吗？”他试图表达这个问题的重要性。

“贝拉特里克斯.兰斯彻奇。”另一个声音安静地说。

哈利紧张地转过身，发现是纳威，再次放松下来。现在他和罗恩赫敏经常呆在一起，这个害羞的同学似乎足够让他信任。

但他们的对话被听见还是让他皱起了眉，因为纳威可坐在他们的对面。他飞快地扫了扫周围，看他们的对话有没有激起更多不想要的关注，没有。

“贝拉特里克斯.兰斯彻奇？”他重复道，这个名字让他想起了什么……什么？

首先要搞清楚纳威为什么知道这个名字，从他奶奶那里，从……哦，审判。哈利是四年级的时候从邓布利多冥想盆里的审判听到这个名字的。

她是折磨得纳威的父母发疯的食死徒之一。哈利吞了口气，对上男孩沉重的目光。

“谢谢。”他轻柔地说。

纳威眯起了眼睛。

“你为什么想了解食死徒？”他的语气中没有谴责，但对答案的执着中潜藏着什么。

哈利眨了眨眼，这出乎了他的意料，他开始更加认真地观察他的同学。从上次哈利和他讲话到现在，他变了一些，变的更自信了。好吧，哈利从来没有真正地了解过纳威。

“因为我要找一样东西，我觉得除了卢修斯.马尔福以外的一个高阶的食死徒会拥有它。”他意味深长地看了罗恩和赫敏一眼，知道他们立刻就能领悟他说的是像日记本那样的魂器。

纳威没有追问，只是陷入了思考，或许是觉得哈利也不会说，但这增加了他在哈利心中的可信度。

哈利歪着头，考虑。

“它可能在一个在巫师界有名气的地方，小小的，方便移动，但是价值昂贵……它的安全必须被确保。”

纳威皱起了眉，奇怪地看着他，准备开口，但哈利的伤疤突然陷入了疼痛，一只水獭状的守护神蹿到了教职工的桌子前面。

大厅陷入死寂，哈利没忍住呻吟，混乱的情感通过连接涌向他的大脑，他的胃里开始翻滚。

他挣扎着支起大脑防御的屏障，含着泪水看着那只水獭。

圣芒戈遭遇袭击。圣芒戈遭遇袭击。我们需要帮助。食死徒来了。请快援助。

混乱开始了。

学生们在尖叫，教职工拼命地安抚。哈利沉默地站起，头脑旋转，试图挤出人群。

圣芒戈？遭遇袭击？这没有道理！为什么伏地魔要袭击圣芒戈……动机是什么？那里的确有反抗过他的力量，袭击可以防止他们再次聚集……但，汤姆从来不只有一个目的，不管是明着还是暗里，他可不敢假设伏地魔不是这样。

声东击西？他的头快爆炸了，有一瞬间，他没坚持住，头脑的防御松懈，乱石如雨击打在脑子上，周围的人都在尖叫，他好不容易才把屏障再次立起。

他看到了魔法部。

预言。

糟了。

“哈利！”赫敏紧紧地抓住他的手臂，“你不能去！伏地魔想杀了你！这很愚蠢，邓布利多会——”

“哈利。”另一个声音，汤姆。

斯莱特林继承人出现在他的身边，只有阴暗的眼神在询问他的状况。

哈利抱歉地看了赫敏一眼，转过身，但现在没有时间关注社交礼仪了。

“是声东击西。”他飞快地解释，“伏地魔在找预言——”

罗恩和赫敏都大吸了一口气，目光灼灼地看着他，他无视了，萨拉查知道汤姆锻炼了他无视人的技巧。

“——我知道。”汤姆看了他最好的朋友们一眼，抓住他的手臂，把他推在前面，从被麦格逐渐安抚下来的人群中挤出去。

邓布利多已经不见了。

“ ** **我们走**** 。”汤姆说。

哈利很惊讶，他没想到汤姆会轻易提出这个选择，汤姆肯定感受到了他的情绪，看了他一眼。

“如果那个老东西在我们准备好之前拿到预言，对我们俩和我们的计划来说都是灾难……我不放心让你一个人，你不值得我的信赖。因为就算我用手铐把你拷在我床上，对，我考虑过这么做。你也会找办法去那个地方。”哈利露出了不敢置信的表情，汤姆无动于衷。“所以，你和我一起去，至少可以让我看着你。”

这是他听过最冒犯的解释了。

“我不要你当保姆。”大礼堂的门在他们身后关上，哈利吼道。

汤姆紧紧地抓着他的手臂。

“讲道理，”小黑魔王的声音干巴巴的，“保姆是有钱拿的临时工……照看你不受伤害是全职的，而且你不给钱。”

哈利眼睛都快瞪出来了，不，他不允许自己这样做。

“你一不顺心就乱发脾气，是我全职在照看你这个小气幼稚鬼！”

“我还是可以把你弄昏然后绑在某个地方的。”汤姆回嘴，哈利不屑一顾。

“哦，好耶，你自己去找伏地魔，他肯定不会伤害你……哼，至少物理上不会，他就只会把你的记忆消除，不过别担心，有我陪着你。”

他们短暂地看了对方一眼，知道有些问题要日后解决，他们总是这样。

汤姆点头，哈利也点头。

“ ** **我们可以用邓布利多办公室的飞路粉。**** ”哈利决定从现在开始就谨慎地用蛇语交流，这样除了伏地魔以外的人就听不懂了，汤姆也露出完全同意的神色，“ ** **我知道密码。**** ”他说。

“ ** **带路**** 。”

他们以前所未有的速度到达了办公室，哈利说出密码，对自己的不请自来非常愧疚。

他抓了一些飞路粉，走进壁炉，被汤姆粗暴地拉了回来。

“ ** **他们看见我们可能就会攻击。我们需要计划。伪装。**** ”

“ ** **魔法部的人应该都在圣芒戈吧，你说的他们是食死徒吗？**** ”哈利疯狂地思考。汤姆歪着头沉默了一会儿，然后露出假笑，挥了挥魔杖。

两个骨白色的面具出现在他的手上。哈利心都跳出来了。

“ ** **享受幸运的一日食死徒体验吧，亲爱的。把它戴上。**** ”


	123. Chapter 123

123

赫敏分心了片刻，再次张望的时候，哈利和汤姆都消失在疯狂而恐慌的学生之中，再也找不到了。

她为这种被排斥的感觉激动而伤感，之前，哈利都会来找她和罗恩处理这些事情，现在，他轻易地丢下他们和斯莱特林继承人跑了。

预言又是什么？

又一个秘密，哈利瞒着他们的东西。赫敏的胃不安地蠕动。她不知道该怎么办了，人会随着成长分开，她知道，他们的友情现在就是这样，但是被抛弃的感觉还是伤心。

有时，她希望哈利遇见汤姆的事情能被时间抹去，她不想一切就这么变了。或许是她自私……她喜欢和罗恩和纳威一起，可是她想哈利，她也希望他想念他们。

但看起来没有。新生活似乎太忙碌了，他都没有时间来关心他们了，更不用提为“黄金三角”的衰亡而伤心。

她是想让哈利开心，如果汤姆能证实这一点，她会放他走，可是，他也会让哈利伤心。

汤姆和哈利的……友情真是太扭曲了，他们总在对抗彼此，发火，冲突……有的时候她觉得哈利很可悲，但是他也很快乐。

她心里其实明白这就是事实，她也明白，哈利不会满足于回到“他们的”哈利那个状态。

没有汤姆。

他们需要彼此，她了解地很清楚。不是说他们要一直缠着彼此，但他们显然需要彼此，如果把他们分开，两个人都像是缺少了自己的一部分。在格里莫广场，有汤姆和没有汤姆的哈利完全就是两个人，没了汤姆的他仿佛失魂落魄……她不太了解汤姆，但她觉得他也需要哈利，他是紧紧缠着哈利的牛皮胶，过于强劲，蛮横，让她和罗恩相比起来就是平淡的过去玩伴。

哈利和汤姆太，太扭曲了，很多人都会觉得他们的关系不健康，甚至是有毒的，但是他们是彼此完整的关键，任何人都无法碰触属于他们的唯一。

她叹了口气。

尽管现实有现实的压力，但哈利是快乐，而且闪耀的。

这就是她没有追赶下去的原因。

哈利和汤姆躲在宽阔的柱子之后，紧紧地贴在上面， 激烈喘息。

魔法部的大堂里都是食死徒和一些看上去是工作人员的人，感天谢地，傲罗都在圣芒戈了。

他们和一些人进行了决斗，哈利尽量伤害遇上他的人，尽管他不喜欢魔法部。汤姆就没有任何留情，他觉得这家伙还蛮享受的。

这或许的确令人兴奋，但哈利还是会尽可能避免伤害别人。

“ ** **你知道哪里有黑色大理石走廊吗？**** ”汤姆显然在寻找预言的所在地。

“ ** **神秘事务部。**** ”哈利说，汤姆好奇地看了他一眼，“ ** **我被审判的时候去过哪里，哦，没告诉过你，算了，总之就是这样。**** ”

哈利摇了摇头，谨慎地窥看刚才有人涌过的走廊。

所有魔法部成员都去大堂抵抗食死徒了——愚蠢。他们就没意识到这样剩余的地方就没人保护了吗？

汤姆带着食死徒面具的样子让他心慌，他自己的倒影也让他紧张，厌恶。这让他分心。

“ ** **你知道，**** ”他心不在焉地说，“ ** **你真的应该重新设计一下，这太挡视线了。**** ”

“ ** **哇，你现在想讨论这个？**** ”汤姆不敢置信地问，然后抓住哈利想把这讨厌的东西扯下来的手，“ ** **别这样，如果你要取下来，伪装就没有意义了，幼稚鬼。**** ”

“ ** **你好成熟哦，逼着我戴这个，不选别的伪装。**** ”哈利干巴巴地讽刺道，“ ** **安全了，给我冲。**** ”

他利用斯莱特林继承人抓着自己手腕的手把对方拽了出来，快速地潜行，留意着靠近的人。

他们的沉默变得相对舒适了一些，潜进魔法部寻找一个想杀了他的黑魔王就让他完全不适……

“ ** **如果伏地魔已经拿到了怎么办**** ？”他们钻进电梯，哈利问，汤姆看了他一眼。

“ ** **那你当然不能扮英雄，我们说好了**** 。”汤姆玩笑的语气再次消失了，变成了不容置疑的命令。哈利毫不犹豫地拒绝了。

“ ** **我不会让你一个人解决的，如果你想这么做。**** ”他倔强地说，“ ** **你更不适合扮英雄，汤姆，最佳反派可是留给你的。**** ”

毫无感情的声音提醒他们神秘事务部到了。

“ ** **那你还不加入我？**** ”汤姆挑起眉毛，哈利感觉自己的嘴角微微扬了起来。

“ ** **所有人都知道正义总会战胜邪恶**** 。”哈利开着玩笑，心里却为这个说法感到沉重和痛苦。

门开了，他们走了出去，面前是绝对不想遇见的第一人。

哈利的心脏停了。

伏地魔。

汤姆立刻往前走了一步，预想到哈利会做出同样的事情，想按住他的手臂把他制止。但他没有想到哈利对自己预料的如此准确，已经往旁边踏了一步，躲开自己的手。

汤姆的眼睛危险地闪烁，抑制住怒视对方的冲动。现在不是把注意从未来的自己转移到哈利身上的时机。

“真高兴在这里遇到你。”他轻快地问候，想试探对方对预言的掌握。

伏地魔没有看他，这让他感到侮辱，但也暗示着他不是房间里最大的威胁。他的视线聚焦在哈利身上。

预言之子。大难不死的男孩。被选中的人。

哦，糟糕的情况。哈利看着伏地魔，估计和他想到了一块。

他知道了。

“如果你袭击他，我就让你完蛋。”汤姆安静地警告，这不是威胁，只是承诺和事实的预告。

“我知道。”伏地魔还是没有看他，哈利也没有……哦，他感觉很受侮辱了。“不然他的脑袋现在就不在肩膀上了。”

哈利的手在魔杖上握得更紧了，不安地转动身体。

“ ** **如果你敢这么做，即使变成幽灵我也会来毁掉你！**** ”哈利阴暗地说道，完全是蛇而不是狮子的语气，尽管这个行动本身充满了狮子的勇气。

哈利说蛇语的原因显然不再是提防其他人，他是没控制住。汤姆突然感觉自己遗漏了什么，尤其伏地魔看着哈利的那种奇怪，难以解读的发难目光，让他越发这么想。

伏地魔残酷地微笑。

“如果他敢怎么样？”汤姆尖锐地问，但没有人回答他。

他眯起眼睛，从这两个人身上寻找答案。

哈利说“如果你敢”，意味着尽管他们现在没有说出来，伏地魔可能给出过威胁。这可能是通过精神的连接，但他不觉得现在有能让哈利解除屏障的紧急状况或者心理危机。

所以，要么是哈利通过细微的情绪在解读伏地魔现在的行动，要么是他们先前有过对话。上次和未来的自己谈过话之后，哈利知道了时间悖论也会威胁到他的存在。

他们谈过自己，那这个威胁可能也和他有关。

哈利表达过对他被清除记忆的担忧，他……哦。

伏地魔不会杀他或者伤害他，他们都不想承担这带来的后果，但他可以消除他的记忆……然后他就会离开，或许还会成为伏地魔，一起杀了哈利，现在，就在这里，他可不会为此再去诛杀未来的自己。

他眨了眨眼，时光旅行真是太复杂了，然后摇了摇头，打断自己学术的思考。

“你说邪恶永远敌不过正义，”汤姆安静地说，“那有人可会觉得你坚持不懈地要拯救我是无意义的。”

他很高兴，这次，哈利的注意力下意识地转向了他，然后才回到他们的敌人身上。好吧，或许这个时候把他的注意力从要杀了他的人身上移开不是件好事，但是被无视实在太不爽了。

他还是觉得得意，他知道尽管哈利不关心这个举动，但伏地魔显然清楚这里的权力斗争。

他很嫉妒。

他露出傲慢的假笑，看着对方的表情越发狰狞。

哈利看起来非常不安，不过汤姆不确定这是因为现在的沉默，还是他的上一句话。

他猜是他的话，因为他从来没有这么公开地批评过哈利的英雄情结，他一般只是嘲笑哈利拯救别人，这次是他自己。

“我有英雄情结。”哈利没有感情地说道，但汤姆知道他非常努力才表现出这种情绪。

“他注定会失败。”伏地魔尖酸地打断，显然不想看他们在他面前“打情骂俏”，“光明的救世主，还有什么比这更愚蠢又迷茫？”

“但邓布利多没有当十三年幽灵。”哈利针锋相对地说，“你有。”

猩红的眼睛变得阴暗。

“对，邓布利多只是要你往前冲，然后杀了自己，真是伟大的领导……我第一次这么认同他，你为什么不赶紧死，波特？这样你的朋友就不用为你而死了。”

哈利立刻僵硬了，汤姆收紧了下巴。

他和哈利经常争吵，口无遮拦，但是也有绝对不会碰触的边界和底线——伏地魔直接撞了上去。

只有他能伤害或者安抚哈利，其他所有人都没有这个权力。

他突然意识到了伏地魔的策略，哈利开口了。

“放过汤姆。”他粗暴地命令。

那番话让哈利会让哈利不计一切代价在这个不死的男人面前保护自己，他对即使只是有点关心的人都能做出这种让自己陷入不利的事情。

这该死的烈士心理。

最糟的是他知道哈利也明知这是诱饵，但这个反叛的英雄准备咬钩了。

很多人会说哈利没有自爱之心，汤姆知道这不是真的……他只是太独立，太叛逆，太过尽力，才会看上去对自己没有一点怜惜……他不觉得自己没有价值，他只是觉得朋友比他更加珍贵。

汤姆可不愿助长这种歪曲思维。

他摆出准备决斗的姿势，让立场更加鲜明。

“我说过你的英雄情怀什么？”他威胁。

“很多，没一句我爱听的。”哈利漠不关心地说道，“我同意听你命令的时候可能就把它们都忘了……等下，我不听，我没听！”

汤姆观察着哈利，显然他的心理已经朝着最不稳的10飞驰而去了。

要是哈利能听一次命令，那就是世界奇迹。他通常会被迫欣赏对方钢铁般不屈的意志，但他也同样痛恨这一点。傻瓜才觉得你不能同时深爱又憎恨同一样东西，或者同一个人。

爱不是恨的反面。爱恨双生，它们都是强烈情感的来源。爱的反面是冷淡，漠不关心。

伏地魔警觉地看了他一眼，他正在飞快地分析自己的选项，就像受困应激的蛇。

然后他行动了。

哈利突然被往后拉，发出不由自主的惊叫，他被拉进了电梯，门在他们面前关上。

汤姆紧紧地抓着他的手臂，就像惩罚，让他痛苦。

电梯激烈地摇晃，他们躲避着头顶爆裂的咒语，伏地魔发出愤怒的声音。

“ ** **我不管电梯停下来的时候是不是有小孩当着你的面被谋杀，你给我跑，我们离开这里，你清楚了吗？”**** 汤姆摇晃着他， ** **“如果不清楚，我就去屠杀一个村子，只是为了恶心你。**** ”

“嘿！我不想看到你去做这种无所谓的事！”

“等我们回到霍格沃茨再说吧。”汤姆危险地说着，把他推出了电梯。

食死徒。

大量的食死徒。

就像收到命令一样将他们包围起来的食死徒。黑魔标记在白面具旁灼烧。

他能感觉到伏地魔越来越近，太快了。

无处可逃。

“哦，看看送上门来的是什么，罗道夫斯……不睡觉的坏学生？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说到预言，我从小学的时候开始就会忍不住哼“七月份的尾巴~” 就很好笑！预言里Equal这个词是我的朋友非常喜欢的，说小时候看的出版社翻译是敌人，丧失了这种平等，对等的感觉；我们之前很喜欢的也还有Obsession这个fictionist很喜欢用来描写tom对harry的感情的词，除了“痴迷”还有没有别的更好的翻法呢……有的时候感觉这些词就像口红色号一样啊


	124. Chapter 124

124

“好孩子，”她残忍地假笑道，“你是谁啊？”

“我的身份与你无关。”汤姆说，“但你的无知让我怀疑你的智商和地位……黑魔王没告诉你吗？”

如果情况没有这么危急，哈利差点觉得这是个坏人互掐的搞笑现场，但现在情况非常危急，他必须把这个想法驱散，不然自己就会陷入恐慌。

贝拉特里克斯的眼中闪耀着怒火。

“黑魔王信任我超过任何人！”她尖叫道。他们现在真的该逃跑，但哈利的注意被抓住了。贝拉特里克斯……信赖，忠诚……魂器？

“你晚上因此睡得更香就好。”哈利慵懒地嘲笑道。贝拉特里克斯的眼神转移到了他身上。

“我不需要问你是谁……弱小，愚笨的波特宝宝。”她取笑道，然后变得严肃，从喉咙深处发出嚎叫，“或者，像谣言说的那样，波特伊凡斯？”

“波特.伊凡斯.佩弗利尔.格兰芬多，如果你想听全名的话……不过我觉得有点拗口。”哈利轻松地说，“好了，如果你允许我们离开的话……”他抓住汤姆的袖子，准备移动，因为伏地魔随时会到，他的伤疤已经隔着屏障生疼了。

魔杖指向他们。

“别想走。”不知道是不是罗道夫斯的男人毫无感情地说道，眼中闪着疯狂的光芒。

“说得对。”贝拉特里克斯狂野地笑道，往前走了一步，“派对才刚刚开始，黑魔王希望你们留下，现在离开可是很没礼貌……那么着急干什么？”她对他露出了牙齿，睁大眼睛，“难道你不喜欢我们？”

低阶级的食死徒中爆发出大声而难听的哄笑，三个人被他们推举在前面。贝拉特里克斯，罗道夫斯，还有……卢修斯.马尔福。

要是阿布拉萨斯在这就好了！兰斯彻奇兄弟不是有两个吗？另一个在哪？哈利控制不住自己的想法。

“如果你要我老实说……”他冷笑着暗示。对，他不喜欢他们，他可没有多余的爱给食死徒。

卢修斯谨慎地盯着汤姆，水银色的眼中眯着恐惧和怀疑。伏地魔越来越近。随时都会到达。

哈利感觉世界都在向他们逼近，至少食死徒在这么做，他和汤姆飞快地交换了个眼神。

他们开始了混战。

阿布拉萨斯追赶着泽维，后者在大楼梯的底部抓住了哈利的朋友。

“放开她！”韦斯莱咆哮道，但普林斯继承人完全没有理他，把赫敏从要回休息室的人群中拽了出来。

“哈利呢？”泽维问道。阿布拉萨斯站在他身边，仔细地看着棕色头发的泥巴种，神情冷静。

“和汤姆一起。”赫敏的声音听起来担忧却又无奈，“我不知道他们去哪里了……怎么了？”她咬住嘴唇，“你觉得有什么不对？”

他和泽维交换了眼神，他们的左手臂令人不安地烧灼。

阿费德去找小天狼星……还有兰斯彻奇了，好吧，他觉得后者在做什么完全不重要，他已经不是有价值的人了，只有一年级的赫奇帕奇会因为同情给他一点注意。

“哦上帝。”格兰杰哀叹道，从他们的沉默看出了事情的眼中，“我就知道我该跟着他们的！”

“他们不会喜欢的。”泽维心不在焉地说道，“反正汤姆不会，如果他想要你来，他不会让你误会。”

“汤姆过来找了哈利是不是？”阿布拉萨斯向她逼近。

韦斯莱似乎想说什么，但他完全不想理他。如果韦斯莱能对谈话做什么贡献，他们就不会是肮脏可怜的血统叛徒了。

“对。”赫敏回答，他能看得出她疯了似的思考，“我，呃，你们知道预言的事情吗？”

只有马尔福家族培养的纯血统巫师才能像阿布拉萨斯这样用魔力控制住自己惊讶的反应，泽维也这么做了，但下巴还是轻微地僵硬了起来。。

“他们提到了一个预言？”他问。

“你确定吗？他们还说了什么？有没有说——”

“他们只是说了伏地魔在找一个预言！”

他僵住了。

伏地魔。

他还不习惯听到这个名字，汤姆的名字，和这个名字有关的故事，他们的主人可能遇到的未来。

这是个很好的名字，但是时间使它染上了太多的含义。韦斯莱激烈地畏惧了起来，这让他的心里感到一丝愉快和满意，不过不是很多。

他看了一眼泽维，不知道该不该如此行事。

汤姆喜欢他们有主动性，但只在对他有利，结果优异，又不干扰他原先的计划的情况下。他不喜欢他们干预他的事情，但……他真的觉得现在的事态不妙。

黑魔标记在他，他们所有人的手臂上烧灼，他几乎要因为痛楚呻吟出来。汤姆显然在要求他们的注意，如果这是汤姆的举动……

他非常不安。

“魔法部，”他轻语，“我父亲……在神秘事务部……那里有预言……”

“他们去了魔法部？”格兰杰立刻跟上了，尽管刚才她还在观察泽维。

“他遇到麻烦了吗？”韦斯莱打断道，好像想伸手摇晃他们，“别吞吞吐吐了，快告诉我们，梅林！如果哈利陷入麻烦，我要杀了里德尔！”

“我看更像是反过来，红毛。”他冷冷地说道，“汤姆才是比较小心的那一个。”

“伏地魔也在那里？”格兰杰愤怒地问道，显然也在无视韦斯莱，“我们得去帮助他们！你确定他们是在这里吗？”

“呃，不，不，”他飞快地回答，抓住她的手臂……她不是该很聪明吗？格兰芬多！“如果黑魔王在那，我们不能过去，尤其你们不能。”

“哦，我不会让哈利一个人陷入危机。”她冷冷地反驳，“放开我，马尔福！”

“你不明白——”

“——斯莱特林懦夫，我们的确不明白。”韦斯莱愚蠢地打断，“走吧，赫敏。”

“——听我说，格兰杰。”他抓紧了赫敏的手臂，心里因为被肮脏的血统玷污哀嚎了起来，萨拉查啊。在这之后他肯定要好好消毒！“如果你们去了，只会成为他们的弱点！”他简单粗暴地指出，“你很聪明，尽管血统低劣，所以你肯定知道哈利有救人的愚蠢习惯。如果你去到他和伏地魔身边，即使汤姆在帮助他，你也帮不上忙，你只是需要保护的分散他注意力的存在！”

“黑魔王肯定不会迟疑用你来对付他。”泽维打断，目光灼灼，“你最好去告诉别人他们去了哪里。”

格兰杰的理性似乎动摇了，她也喜欢信赖那些掌握权力的人，但她心里又想立刻去帮助她的朋友。

韦斯莱看上去很固执。阿布拉萨斯决定需要的话就把他击昏，这会让他很快乐。

“那你们准备做什么？”她问，阿布拉萨斯忍不住佩服她的镇定和忠诚了。

“见我儿子。”

哈利在狂野，残酷地战斗。压抑了许久的黑魔法和光明魔法都得心应手，食死徒，大多数是低阶的食死徒都倒在他们身边。

他躲过了伏地魔的咒语。

汤姆对付的食死徒更多，不是他想，是他们蜂拥而上，总得有人对付，伏地魔暂时又还没有对年轻的自己使出咒语。

所以哈利保护自己，汤姆保护他。

哈利乐得这样，这样伏地魔就暂时不会去消除汤姆的记忆。他的呼吸已经很混乱了，肌肉因为疲惫而紧缩。

这场决斗很难，但他想告诉自己他可以。他没有受伤，但伏地魔也没有。

他和汤姆都知道他们不可能赢，不论超出自己年龄应有的水平多少，他们不如对手老练，成熟，而且敌人真的太多了。

现在只是在拖延，他们要找到逃跑的时机和路线，哪怕只是一分钟让汤姆启动门钥匙。

当然，它会先把他们带到小汉格拉顿，但也好过这里，真的很令他觉得讽刺，如果不是伏地魔还没有下命令，食死徒不能认真地伤害汤姆，他现在就不会站着了。

他们现在是二对十五，或者更多，至少二对九，但情况真的太难了，他太累了。

他和汤姆背对着背，这防范着偷袭，也限制了他们的行动。

过了二十分钟，敌人终于占上风了，但他们不会说是谁拖累了谁。

这太快了，他不知道是不是汤姆痛苦的声音干扰了他，伏地魔的魔咒就在那一刹那击中了他……或者伏地魔击中了他，让汤姆分心，然后被击中了。

太快了，但结果是一样的，他们被击败了。

一切似乎都静止了，绿光向他呼啸。

“阿瓦达索命！”

汤姆本能地收紧了他对哈利身体的控制，在对方撞上自己身体的时候皱紧了眉头，他们俩都倒到了地上。

杀戮咒打中了哈利刚才站着的地方，在地面上留下了丑陋的疤痕。伏地魔谋杀般的目光威胁地看着他。

他立刻念出了咒语，无视了哈利的反抗和挣扎，他紧紧地按住哈利的胸膛，阻止了他下一步的动作，然后以同样残酷的挑衅对上黑魔王的视线，痛楚传到哈利的心脏上。

整个房间都陷入了死寂。

“你他妈干了什么？”哈利烦躁地轻声问道。

“我把我们的生命联系到一起了。”汤姆大声回答，让每个人都听清楚了。

伏地魔慢慢地向他们走近，柔软地袍子蹭过地面，没有发出一点声音。空气中充满着紧张而危险的气息。

他希望哈利能继续怀疑，然后了解到他的计划。

“很聪明，汤姆。”伏地魔吐息道，“然后呢？你什么也没有解决，咒语还没有完成，可以被重置。你需要波特的同意才能完成永久的联结。我觉得他不会同意，你呢？”

紫杉木再次指向了他们的方向。

他能感觉到心脏的狂跳。

“我不需要永久联结，只要我不同意重置就可以了。”他飞快地反驳，“ ** **杀了哈利，我们一起灰飞烟灭……这样值得吗，老家伙？**** ”

伏地魔腥红的眼中满是愤怒，厌恶和嘲弄。

“我还是可以清除你的记忆。”

“不，”哈利突然绝望地反抗，他开始挣扎，“不要这样！”

“然后呢？”他打断了哈利，现在对话变成他和伏地魔的游戏了。这是他们的权力对决，不是哈利的。

这是他们的智力交锋，是他们谁更优秀。

他不会输。

食死徒们紧张地看着，感受到了对话的重要，尤其是那些斯莱特林，他们能感受到力量和统治权的争锋。

如果他能把伏地魔的力量瓦解，把他们变为自己的棋子……

“如果我没有记忆，他的生命和我联系在一起……你觉得我会放弃一个对我来说有这个咒语一半意义的人吗？”

“ ** **如果我折磨你，你会。没人能忍受钻心剜骨，至少你不会为了不记得的男孩忍受。**** ”紫杉木指向了他，“ ** **没有记忆，你就是我**** 。”

“打赌吗？”

伏地魔绕到他背后，魔杖指向了汤姆的脑袋。

“再见，汤姆里德尔——一忘皆空！”


	125. Chapter 125

125

贝拉特里克斯愉快地看着波特在汤姆的手中挣扎，很可能是想完成英雄的壮举，阻挡在他的朋友和记忆魔咒之间，哎呀呀。

这可没用，他的朋友，里德尔，汤姆.里德尔？把他抓得可紧了。挣扎和扭打让他们定在原地，所以魔咒击中了他的脑袋，正中红心。

波特看上去恐惧极了，眼中燃烧着情绪，里德尔的手松开了。

她的主人身上闪耀着胜利的愉悦感，那种黑暗的气息让她想要上前臣服……但还有一丝微小的东西，她没法解读。

“不，”波特摇着头，“不，不是吧——汤姆？”

里德尔微微皱着眉，过了一会儿，眼神冰冷地看向那个被选中的家伙。

“我认识你吗？”

波特的脸完全变了，但在痛苦和绝望之中，那双眼睛仍然闪耀着什么。

黑魔王像捕食者一样绕着两个男孩踱步，对准波特举起魔杖，食死徒骚动了起来。

她的心中涌动着期待——终于，他们可以看到大难不死的男孩死去，世界触手可及。

哦，她的主人会多么高兴！

黑魔王歪了歪头，示意让人把挣扎着的救世主从另一个男孩身边扯开。她的丈夫立刻上前。

波特很瘦小，但出其意料地强壮，罗道夫斯和卢修斯两个人才把他制服下来。

有一个尝试失败了的可悲家伙，贝拉特里克斯都不屑于记住他的名字。

里德尔眼神尖锐地观察着波特的举动，她的主人向他靠近。

她想不起来为什么会记得里德尔这个名字……这不是纯血的名字，但这个男孩对她的主人来说显然非常重要。她的主人用蛇语说了什么，波特想要反应，但沉默咒让他无法出声，他握着魔杖的手被反在胸前，只要卢修斯一用力就能把它折断。

过了一会儿，里德尔站了起来，怀疑地看着他们。

他走向波特，粗暴地抓住男孩的下巴，然后把手伸向他的魔杖……紫杉木。

就像黑魔王一样，但这当然是个巧合。

他开口，是英语……哦，这个里德尔也会说蛇佬腔？这意味着什么？

黑魔王和她以外的人有了继承人，光是这个想法就让她狂怒。

“如果你说的是真的，”里德尔柔软地说着，盯着那双翡翠色的眼睛，“那我就亲自杀了他。”

伏地魔蜷身在男孩面前，知道自己必须不出分毫的差错，他紧紧地盯着过去的自己的眼睛。

他知道汤姆有一条姆宁环，但他就是他，大概记得魔法生效的公式，所以他能让它失效。

他让人把波特拉开，不想让这个预言中的男孩干扰他对汤姆的处理，赛文被波特打倒这件事只让他内心发出了冷笑。

波特……从没有一个人让他这样憎恨。他鲜活地提醒着他想要忘记的一切，他的

过去和他的失败。

他想要汤姆.里德尔消失。

现在这一切就像噩梦。

他将一只手放在年幼的自己肩膀上，用蛇佬腔开始了私密的对话，他希望这样获得汤姆的信赖，亲近和尊敬。

这个男孩一定真的忘记了，不然在听到波特因为折磨发出痛苦的声音时他应该有更多的反应。

他仅仅只是好奇，想要了解正在发生什么。

他握着自己的魔杖，时刻警惕着汤姆记忆的复苏，他应该不知道自己是怎么到的这里。

****“汤姆，**** ”他低语道，“ ** **我知道你很困惑，但你必须仔细听我说。我的名字是伏地魔。**** ”

“ ** **伏地魔……**** ”紫罗兰色的眼睛穿透了他，就像最糟糕的回忆过于鲜活的再现，他想要甩掉的幽灵无休止的追逐，“ ** **你是我……但这不可能……除非……时间旅行……我……**** ”

“ ** **那个男孩叫哈利波特。看上去不可能，但他用未来的知识操纵了你。他是邓布利多的副手，额头上闪电的伤疤就是那个男人的印记，他想要毁掉我们，所以把你绑到了未来。**** ”

“ ** **我和他有一种联系……我把我的生命和他绑在一起了**** 。”汤姆谨慎地指出，再次眯眼看向波特，“ ** **我怎么知道你不是在骗我？**** ”

“ ** **我以我的魔力起誓，哈利波特不是你的朋友。**** ”他能感觉到他们的魔力的颤动。里德尔僵住了。

伏地魔忍住笑容。

他几乎要同情汤姆了……他很聪明，但终究还是个青少年，论经验和知识，都无法与他匹敌。

“ ** **他对你用了迷情剂。**** ”

汤姆站了起来，眼中喷射着怒意，伏地魔为事情过于轻松的解决失望了一会儿。

但他还是谨慎地看着里德尔走向波特，粗暴地抓住他（他发现有些事情还是没有改变），开始低声威胁。

用的是英语。

他差点笑出了声。汤姆一定是忘了，不然他会知道波特也会说蛇语。

他的话让他的快乐消失了一点。

不，或许他们可以一起来……？

算了，他冷冷地看着伊凡斯……或许……

汤姆的伤害会让哈利更加痛苦。

“享受你折磨他的机会吧。”他宽容地说道。

泽维在魔法部的走廊里奔跑，阿布拉萨斯跑在旁边。

尖叫声让他们停下。

是哈利的尖叫。

他们开始缓慢地移动，他忍住了格兰芬多似的往前的冲动，对自己施了消除存在感的咒语，谨慎地从柱子后面窥看。

他都不敢相信自己看到了什么。

哈利被两个食死徒压制着跪在地上，其中一个长得很像阿布拉萨斯……他儿子？汤姆在对他使用……钻心剜骨？

他又过了很久才缓过来，他希望是自己看错了，但就算不可能，他也手足无措。

他的胃被紧张和绝望钳制。

汤姆在折磨哈利。

这……这不对啊！汤姆怎么会这样？

他们一直让对方很烦，会互相争斗和伤害，但这不一样。

哈利没有反击的机会。

汤姆一直会给哈利反击的机会，即使哈利说他耍赖……他还是会让哈利有办法对他还击。

当然，为了自己的计划，汤姆的举动更加复杂，但他不会禁止哈利的行为……这，这真的太不可思议了。

他想捂住自己的耳朵，绝望而恐惧地看向阿布拉萨斯。马尔福的面具还戴得好好的，他猜到他的朋友和敌人会是什么反应了。

“我解决儿子，”阿布拉萨斯僵硬地说，“你打掩护……爆炸剂带了吧？”

“嗯，”泽维无声地警告马尔福不要习惯给他下命令，“我们解放哈利就好，他会帮我们的……格兰杰应该已经找到后援了。”

“泥巴种也能顶点用。”阿布拉萨斯奚落道，然后摇了摇头，“好，我数到三……”

卢修斯.马尔福没有反应过来，爆炸不知从哪里出现，让他们都摔到了地上。

很多没有张开屏障的人都受伤了。他疯狂地寻找逃离了他们的波特——如果他找不到，黑魔王会要他的脑袋，但一只魔杖顶住了他的喉咙。

他背后的少年和他一样高……梅林啊。

“和爸爸说你好。”阿布拉萨斯冷酷地问候，“我们还没被正式介绍过，不过我已经从孙子那里听说过很多了。他是个好孩子。哈利救过他，你知道吗？”

卢修斯的脸色白了，他不知道。

波特救过他的儿子？但他们是死敌！德拉科和他保证是这样……他迷茫了。他欠波特一命吗？

如果是这样，他会察觉，除非……他很困惑。

“放开我。”他吸了口气，烟雾正在散开，他试图保持冷静。

他扫视周围，发现波特将里德尔当成人质制服在怀中，避免暴怒的黑魔王攻击自己。

“这是背叛——我们的主人不会喜欢——”

“你主人和我主人是两个非常不同的人。”他的父亲说道，“我不知道这里在做什么，但我的主人会为你让哈利被这样折磨毁掉你。你对他做了什么？”

卢修斯吞了口气，他已经看过里德尔折磨人的天赋了，他的主人也让他感受过这种体验，恐惧已经烙在了他的心底。

“里德尔的记忆被消除了。你想让我做什么？”他质问，“你不能杀了我——我是你儿子！”

他讨厌自己的声音颤抖的样子，把这个青少年当做父亲太奇怪了，但证据明显，事实就是这个样子。

他能感受到提到遗忘咒语的时候父亲身上散发的极度的恐惧。

但他的问题被无视了，他和贝拉的手臂被一个看起来像极了西弗勒斯，但没有那么油腻的人（他猜这个男孩就是爆炸的来源）往后拉，当做保护自己的肉盾。

“我搞定门钥匙了，抓住我！”波特大喊道，完全藏住了被折磨过的痕迹，这点让卢修斯也不得不感到佩服。

黑魔王向他们冲了过来，无比震怒，但光明队伍的涌现让他不得不分散注意力。

他差点噎住——他的父亲和儿子在和邓布利多联手！——他们消失了。

三十秒后，哈利掉在霍格沃茨的土地上，疼。

他们把马尔福和贝拉特里克斯.兰斯彻奇放在小汉格拉顿（伏地魔现在开始肯定会注意到要去保护魂器了，真好！）然后在阿布拉萨斯向儿子保证会再联系的时候飞快地再次抓紧门钥匙……

他还没喘过气，修长的手指立刻抓住了他的脸，检查他的状况。

“哈利——萨拉查—— ** **你没事吗？**** ”汤姆。他要晕过去了。“嘿，你是个宝藏，了不起的男人，我知道你可以——”

他抓住汤姆的手，把它们从自己脸上扯开，愤怒比身上的疼痛更加强烈。

“你脑子想什么的？”他咆哮道，“你没事吗？你还问得出来？——你根本不知道你的计划行不行得通——”

“怎么回事？”阿布拉萨斯弱弱地问道，“我，我以为汤姆的记忆被消除了，你们——”

马尔福继承人不说话了。哈利想到汤姆做的事就来气，那双手又抓住了他的肩膀，但出奇地轻柔，让他坐了下来。

他感觉手指拂过他受伤的肋骨，淤青的皮肤。他知道伤口都在哪里。

哈利为冰冷的触感畏缩，他还在不安之中，一切都发生太快了。

意识到汤姆是不会做出任何解释的。哈利不得不清了清喉咙。

“汤姆有个姆宁环，但伏地魔知道怎么破解它，至少我们让他以为他可以——嗷！ ** **别戳我，汤姆！**** 但简言之，我在……我在他试图阻止我挡咒语的时候把我的姆宁环给他了——”

听到这里，汤姆用力地抓紧了他。

“所以，呃，所以汤姆没有被消除记忆……但我们得让伏地魔以为他被消除了，所以我们开始演戏。我们需要时间搞定门钥匙，然后，然后你们来了……”哈利发出了无声的质问。

“我召唤了他们。”汤姆抓紧他的下巴，再次将他的注意力吸引回来，显然在他的眼中寻找着什么，然后再次抓住他的肩膀，“你还没回答我，你有没有事？很蠢是吧，显然你有——”

“汤，汤姆，”对方的手滑下他的膝盖，显然想他妈的公，公主抱还是什么，“我没事！好，好得很……我可以走，呃，把我的姆宁环还给我。”

他现在还混乱着，太多想法，太多反应，他的声音紧张极了。他还在生气！

汤姆根本不知道自己鲁莽的计划能不能生效，他真的可能失去记忆！

汤姆看向他，似乎理解了他的情绪。他保持着视线，心跳加速。他要猜一猜对方在想什么。

“ ** **汤姆，**** ”他非常柔软又危险地重复道，“ ** **把我那该死的姆宁环给我，现在。**** ”

场面一时十分紧张，他谨慎地看着汤姆拿出他自己的那一条姆宁环。

“我觉得交换会更有效，伏地魔更会搞混。我不知道我的记忆是不是绑到你那条里了，我需要做些测试……你可以改变它的公式。”

哈利抓住了它，希望自己的手没有太抖，立刻就改变了使姆宁环生效的公式，然后戴到手腕上，获得了极大的慰藉。

他安全了。

汤姆显然没有错过这个反应，他的眼神比平时还要专注几百倍。他们现在都有点激动，肾上腺素。

或许。

泽维发出了古怪的声音。

“呃，我们会去告诉别人你们还活着，比如格兰杰，她会高兴的。”

汤姆没有回答，这似乎就是逐客令，阿布拉萨斯和泽维飞快地向城堡拔腿，显然也有自己的心理需要恢复。

突然安静了下来。

“你脑子里在想什么？”哈利的声音沙哑到自己都不安了。

“这是我的问题。”汤姆安静地说，但这平静的表面并没有掩饰住内心的波澜。

哈利快气死了，他想吼汤姆，但声音在对方拉他起来的同时变成了努力忍耐的呻吟。

“不问你有没有受伤了，我知道有，走吧。”

“我不去医疗翼。”哈利终于吼了出来，试图后退，肌肉一直绷紧。

现在想来，还多亏伏地魔用汤姆的样子折磨过他那么多次，不然他现在根本就受不了这么近的距离。

他的胃结了起来。

汤姆对他用了钻心剜骨，这是不可饶恕的折磨咒……如果你没有这个意图，你根本用不出这个咒语……但不如伏地魔那么糟糕……他几乎是无声地完成咒语的。

他有太多想问的了。

妈的，脑子旋转。

汤姆受的伤没有他重，没有敌人敢伤害他，哈利现在有点不平衡了。

当然，他从没想过看汤姆受伤，但他也不想自己是更弱的那一个。

不公平。命运喜欢折磨他，汤姆像个神经病一样对他过度保护，梅林，这好怪。他都没想过汤姆会是这么有保护欲的一个人。他都不知道为什么他能产生这种想法。

“没得商量。”汤姆很坚定，“我最了解你有多痛苦，别试图告诉我你不急需治疗。我们以后再谈。”

他不知道哪个更可怕，这样去见庞弗雷夫人还是现在和汤姆说话，这都需要消耗稳定的心理。

“我没在请求你的允许——”哈利抗拒道，是对方先用该死的记忆游戏把他吓坏的。

汤姆打断了他，露出危险的笑容。

“你都快晕倒了，亲爱的，我是要为此负责的人。现在开始走向医疗翼，不然我就把你抱起来，你对此无法反抗，因为快速的抬升大概会让你晕倒。”

“我又不是女孩，我不会晕倒！你不会抱我——”

“那自己走。”

哈利愤怒地瞪着他，汤姆靠近了一步，他只好乖乖地走了。

小天狼星在霍格沃茨的长廊里狂奔，画像告诉他哈利和里德尔不到半分钟前往这个方向离开。

他们看上去在去医疗翼的路上，他血都凉了，他希望是里德尔受了伤，别伤害他的教子，但他的心里其实全知道了。

阿费德.布莱克出现的时候他在圣芒戈，凭借过去的傲罗训练经验出微薄之力。然后他立刻到了这里，来质问发生了什么，然后魔法部，知道他的孩子会在这里之后火速返回。

他的孩子……怎么回事？他是詹姆的孩子，但，但……他也觉得哈利是他的孩子。他像爱儿子一样爱着这个男孩，毋庸置疑。

他看到那两个人，僵住了片刻，然后狂奔过去。

“哈利——”

他差点就碰到他们了，里德尔突然转身，眼中充满了让人害怕的威胁。

“别碰他，他肋骨断了。如果你抱他，很可能刺穿一个肺。”

这些话就足够杀死小天狼星。

哈利转了过来，除了眼神以外没有表现出任何痛苦。他在隐藏……

“小天狼星，感谢上帝你没事，我很担心——”

“你说他的肋骨断了是什么意思？”他问道。他要知道。“嘿，孩子，我们带你去找庞弗雷夫人。”

他往前走了一步，里德尔谋杀般的表情让他却步，恐惧涌上了他的心尖，这很荒谬，他明明接受过傲罗训练，这只是个青少年！但他还是不敢继续，他明明是格兰芬多。

他能感受到所有权的宣誓，一种原始、阴暗、就像占有土地的本能般不太像人类脸上会出现的表情。他吞了口气，举起双手。

“我不会伤害他。”他保证道，恐惧地回想什么时候开始他得请求这个精神变态

才能接近哈利。

“你怎么知道。你不知道他的伤在哪里。”里德尔冷冷地说。

“兄弟们……”哈利看上去很烦躁。

“那你知道？”小天狼星讽刺地问，但斯莱特林继承人的表情更冷了。

“非常清楚。”

他注意到自己教子的表情为这坦率的承认僵硬了，他开始感到很糟……

“我信赖小天狼星。”哈利重重地叹了口气，“他不会伤害我。我们现在去医疗翼吧，不然我就去做更重要的事了。”

里德尔在哈利手臂上的手微微抓紧了一些，他们交换了眼神。

小天狼星开始觉得自己打扰了他们，他们之间显然有悬而未决的紧张沉重的问题和情绪。

里德尔警告地看着他，在哈利看不到的视角难以察觉地歪头，然后转了回去。

他感觉自己就像考过了NEWT最难的一科，小天狼星跟了上去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蛮想给这一章大戏加上.avi
> 
> 伏地魔：你cp是假的！ 粉头（泽维）：不！我不信！你才是假的！  
> ↑猫猫女人头手指.jpg
> 
> 上一章为了紧张的情绪没有在最后留下吐槽，Fictionist好像写过泽维x赫敏来着，两个聪明冷静的孩子的感觉，不过我觉得阿布x赫敏好像也蛮有意思，会不会像普通德赫的逻辑呢……这一章贝拉的戏份蛮多的，我的发小从小就喜欢她，我对她印象最深刻就是餐桌上走路那段迷人的戏，可惜FF里戏份不够多T T 在AO3某篇Dark Heir Harry!的文里作为要拉拢的日后部下贵妇人还蛮有意思的，但我想不起来是哪一篇了。
> 
> 最近每天狂刷P站鬼舞炭，一点都不意外地发现双厨，点了个赞之后P站就一直给我推17年的时候我看过的樱花Tomarry，就像有人看到我希望找回初心的状态然后按头给我吃粮一样2333 不得不说Tomarry是我吃过质量最高的cp（指AO3和FF的粮的文学性，趣味性和完成度）但是我要去搞鬼舞炭（嗯？）


	126. Chapter 126

126

庞弗雷不在，显然圣芒戈需要她，这里只剩下一个年轻的实习治疗师。

看到他们，她的眼睛就睁大了。是因为他是大难不死的男孩吗？哈利忍住厌恶的叹息，感谢她至少有努力克制自己。

她看向汤姆和小天狼星，然后无缘无故地后退了一步。哈利扭头，斯莱特林继承人的表情简直像要杀了她，他的教父也是。

“我，呃，让他躺到床上去。”实习生说，“我是学徒菲雅，他遇到什么问题了？”

“缺乏有经验的治疗者的问题。”汤姆冷酷地说，“叫你的上级来。”

“他们都在圣芒戈——”她开口，汤姆的魔杖立刻伸到了她的下巴底下，小天狼星把哈利抓得更紧了。

“你可能没听见我的话？”汤姆威胁，“叫你的上级来，我要见到有经验的治疗师，不然你就去医院加入伤患的队伍深入学习医疗系统的运作。”

“我，你不能威胁我，我，我快有证书了，求求你，我，我知道做什么——”

“哇，快有。”汤姆讽刺道，“我也快感动了，不过我一没向你提问，二没威胁你，如果不立刻给我找专业的治疗师来，我保证你活不到拿到证书，蠢婊子。”

“汤姆——”哈利烦躁地抱怨。“ ** **别这样**** ，我可以等——”

“对，甜心，我确定你那些断了的肋骨，错位的肩膀，碎裂的手腕，三根折断的手指，淤青，钻心剜骨的持续影响都可以等……哦，给你补充下有趣的小知识，持续影响可以永久损害神经，你会失去神智，这都可以等。”汤姆回答道，“但不代表会等。”

“没有其他的治疗师了！我很抱歉，但——”

“我去找。”小天狼星瞪着她，大声说道。

哈利又被汤姆抓住了，好像他自己就站不稳一样。他的教父向小护士晃起了手指。

“我是小天狼星.布莱克，布莱克家族的族长，你会吃我的律师函。”

哈利差点被气死。

神经病！两个！可怜的女孩！她还没来得及说话，小天狼星就走进了庞弗雷办公室的壁炉。

汤姆的魔杖慢慢地放低了，显然认同了现在的处理，但视线仍然阴暗。轻柔的碰触示意他躺下，哈利坐了下来，他是过于震惊，不是愿意服从指令。

菲雅看起来要哭了。

“我很抱歉，”哈利感到很古怪，“我会阻止他起诉你——他们都只是过分保护的神经病——”

“——如果你不喜欢，”汤姆露出危险的笑容，“那就学着保护自己，但我也不会保证停止现在的行为。”

哈利差点被空气噎死，或者怒火攻心烧死（现在拳头捏不起来）。他深深地吸了一口气。

“ ** **如果你在为你糟糕的计划过度弥补，那就住手，我不会对你——**** ”

“ ** **过度弥补？**** ”汤姆声音平静地抓住了这个词，“ ** **我为什么会过度弥补？这意味着我有该忏悔的东西。**** ”

哈利的心砰砰跳了起来。哦。

“对。”他安静地说，“伟大的汤姆.里德尔从来不会有这么人类的情感，他永远不会犯错，他就是太完美了，一切都只是他的计划而已。”

他转过头，看着实习治疗师，她迷恋又恐惧地看着他们，萨拉查啊。他浑身都疼，止不住颤抖。这之前他感到了安慰，但现在他觉得钻心剜骨的劲上来了。他能感受到汤姆烧灼的视线。

“照张照片，你能看更久。”他烦躁地建议，这或许也是对汤姆说的。菲雅脸红了，移开视线，说着去给他找止痛药之类的话，然后离开了。他突然希望她留下来，汤姆还在看着他。

没完没了。

“哈利。”

“想走就走。”他无视对方可能要说话的意愿，“小天狼星很快就会回来，你肯定有更重要的事情可以做。”

“别。”斯莱特林继承人坚持道。

哈利看了他一眼，竭尽所能地保证自己面无表情，或者随意而漠不关心的样子。对方倾了过来，一只手放在他没有错位的肩膀上。

“我是精神变态，有的时候我觉得你理解而且接受，有的时候……我不能——”

“感到同情，对，我知道。”哈利大叫道，“相信我，我现在已经很清楚了——”

“至于 ** **折磨**** 你，”汤姆提高了音量，哈利没忍住畏缩的自然反应，“你不用问，我不后悔，我是虐待狂—— ** **我喜欢让人痛苦！**** 不管是心理还是激素都会让我这么做，我不觉得羞耻，因为我没有道德的观念。”

哈利的血液敲打着血管壁，他移开了视线，苍白的手指抓住他的下巴，强迫他注意。

“你要问我喜不喜欢……”汤姆看向他的身体，“不，我不喜欢折磨你，我也不知道为什么，但我觉得这比你死去更好。”

“让我痛苦会让你困扰吗？”哈利不是很相信。

“别搞笑了。”汤姆嘲弄道，“我困扰的是我没得选。”

哈利笑出了声。

“我开始觉得他们说你对我没有好处是对的了。”

“我当然对你没有好处。”汤姆假笑道，“这不是我对你的魅力之一吗？”

诡异，不安加入他的情感旋涡，但哈利无法移开视线。

“但话说回来，”汤姆的声音更柔软了，手滑到他的脖子后面，像是古怪的安抚，“如果我能感到愧疚，那我现在的感情就是……你不该遇到这种事，相信我，如果我能找到选择，我不会那样做……所以……对不起……我想说……我为造成的不便道歉，尽管这不能改变我做过的行为。”

“你不用指望我原谅你。”哈利立刻说道。汤姆的嘴唇弯起了小小的微笑，但在说话之前，一声尖叫从医疗室里传了出来。

汤姆放下了手，紧紧地抓住他的上臂，哈利想要转动却被制止，差点叫了出来。

“小心，”汤姆责备道，声音轻得别人都听不清，“你想用自己的肋骨刺穿肺吗？”

“上帝——我很抱歉，”菲雅结巴道，“我不知道你们两个是——”

哈利立刻看向汤姆缠绕的手指和他们贴近的方式和距离……天哪，新的误会。

“看在爱的份上，我们不是一对！”

赫敏在泽维和阿布拉萨斯找到她没几分钟后就冲进了医疗翼。

泽维还……可以忍受，阿布拉萨斯完全是傲慢偏执狭隘的自恋狂。

哈利脸白得和纸一样，她只能从此看出他的痛苦，他应该很痛苦，阿布拉萨斯说的。赫敏的心都快跳到嗓子眼了。

看上去紧张又笨拙的治疗师俯在他身上，递给他魔药，连续不断地施加咒语。

“哈利！”她松开先前死死抓住的罗恩的手，“我的天哪，你还好吗？你们去找伏地魔了——怎么能这么傻！发生什么了？”

治疗师停住了，她猜没人告诉过她真相，或者真的真相。

“你还在啊？”罗恩看着里德尔挑衅，“他在医疗翼的时候你不都玩消失吗？”

她也注意到了，里德尔挑起眉毛。哈利好像为这个状况紧张了起来。

“我在过度弥补。”里德尔毫无感情地说道，哈利的嘴唇微微弯了起来，她可听不出这有什么好笑的。“我错过太多对奇迹男孩尖叫的机会了。”

哈利的笑消失了，猛地转向对方。

“你不能还在对我生气！”

“哦，我在。”里德尔承认的语气愉快得让他们害怕。

“为什么？”

“因为你是个不讲风险，牺牲自己的格兰芬多。”

“你不觉得被折磨这件事抵消了你对我生气的权利吗？”

“不。”汤姆说，“你被折磨抵消了我用拳头把你的愚蠢从脑袋里敲出去的权利。但我还是可以用语言继续履行神圣的责任。”

赫敏差点笑出来了，但汤姆有趣的话下显然掩藏着严肃的信息，会让她颤抖的阴暗信息。

治疗师看上去没那么愚蠢，但更加紧张了。哈利收紧了下巴。

“你知道我从来没同意过吧？还有，我没做错什么……”

汤姆发出反对的声音，但似乎觉得这不值得回答。

“好了，”治疗师说，（她的名牌上写着盖雅）“我给你一些镇静剂，这样你晚上就能睡着了，你知道现在自己处于创伤后续反应中吧？”

大家还没反应过来，哈利已经快退到门边了，但汤姆也很快，一下就抓住了他，把他重新推回护士身边。

小天狼星看起来很震惊，赫敏理解。

她天天都看，但也没习惯，这真是太扰乱人心了！

“不要……镇静剂。”哈利说，“我喜欢需要的时候能清醒过来。”

治疗师皱起眉头。

“我理解你会觉得不安，但好好睡一觉会让你康复……没有人会在霍格沃茨袭击你。”

她再次递过药水，哈利没有拿，汤姆紧紧地盯着他。

“哈利，”赫敏担忧地开口，“你真的需要睡一会儿。”

“我想睡就可以睡。”哈利固执地说。

“你不行，伙计。”罗恩皱起眉，“你做噩梦很多年了。”

盖雅看上去更忧虑了，严肃似乎都盖过了她的蠢笨。

“你经常做噩梦吗？已经很多年了？你有没有考虑过心理医——”

“我不需要该死的治疗师。”阴暗和恐惧占据了哈利的眼睛，她都认不出他了。哈利看向罗恩，这个泄露了他个人信息的家伙居然还敢看上去很无辜的样子。

“波特先生——”

“别担心，我会保证他睡觉的。”汤姆说道，哈利又一次愤怒地转向他。

“我不是小孩，你不能——”

“告诉你该做什么？”里德尔看上去厌烦了，帮他说完，但声音中透露着威胁，“我知道，你一直都没法听进去我说的任何话，比如不要扮演英雄。”

“你这个口袋里随时装着门钥匙的人还说我？”哈利愤怒地眯起眼睛，“你这个能完美地保护自己的人？你就和我一样鲁莽——”

“但我不会让你死。”里德尔冷酷地说。赫敏不知道他们是否还记得其他人的存在，他们太集中于他们自己的战争了，其余的世界好像都崩塌在周围。

她感觉这场对话不仅涉及今晚的事件，但她不知道具体怎么回事。

“从个人经验来讲，死比钻心剜骨好受。”

她感觉哈利话中有话，这是对汤姆狠狠的一击，这很不寻常，他们通常不会把两个人之间的事情公开地搬上台面……

他们现在太情绪化了。汤姆的眼睛也在喷火，但他露出了微笑。

“好消息，我不关心你的个人经验或者感受。”

“好，谢谢你们。”治疗师大声地打断，飞快往壁炉里钻，“我会让庞弗雷夫人立刻回来……希望你早日康复，波特先生……放轻松。”

她消失了，实习生看上去很想一起消失。

那两个人像是没被打断过一样。

“你真是不可理喻，你不能逼我喝镇静剂，我的事不关你事！”

“我当然可以。”里德尔回答，“你被折磨了，因为不肯吃止痛剂所以仍然处于痛苦之中，你拒绝所有会影响你的神经的东西，所以你虚弱得像个猫咪。”

“我不弱。”哈利好像受到了奇耻大辱，赫敏也觉得从汤姆口中说出这种话挺冒犯的。

“你现在就是，你的心理状态也是。”

她等着哈利机敏的反抗，但没有，她甚至以为自己聋了，不安地吞了口气。

里德尔也僵住了。

“哦，你这么想啊。”哈利的音调里没在暗示任何东西。

她和小天狼星交换了一个眼神，他看起来也极其难受，这太亲密，紧张而混乱了……

“那趁现在来祛除生命的连接吧。”哈利控制着自己的语气，事不关己地说道，“你也不想被拖累——”

“哈利——”

“停止。”哈利的声音冷漠，换到了蛇语，“ ** **一个小时之前你当着伏地魔的面折磨我，不管你怎么说，我猜你可能觉得没什么，他们可能都为你的能力惊艳，但对我来说这就是屈辱。我不会让你理解我，我们都知道你一点该死的人性都没有，但你不要以为——**** ”

“ ** **屈辱？英雄，我是精神变态，黑魔王，我就是没有感情，现在，这一切——让我觉得屈辱。**** ”

两个人都闭上了嘴。

哈利觉得很干涩，他们本来都把这些话藏在心里，现在一泻而出，他感觉就像呕吐过一样。

“ ** **当我的朋友很屈辱吗？**** ”他听不出自己的声音。

“ ** **对，不要忘了我说了什么。**** ”汤姆叫道。

哈利的胃在蜷缩，他很想吐。

“知道了。”

他感觉……陷入了空洞。

“出去。”过了一会儿，他才意识到这是对他的朋友，教父，那个护士，这些因为获得离开的借口高兴的人说的。

所有人都走了……

沉默。汤姆看着手中的沉睡魔药，似乎更想用自己的魔杖。

“我……你很清楚我对爱，友谊，感情的看法，我不……关心别人不是我的强项，我每一天都看着这个东西，它对我来说只是干扰，弱点……我不能拥有弱点。”

每一个字都如同冰冷的刀刃，游走在他的皮肤之下。

但汤姆听起来这么……迷茫，不安。哈利从没听过他这样的声音。

他开始怀疑这是演技，他不知道，他就是……不知道。

汤姆的视线在他身上停了一会儿，然后又移开。他都奇怪了，这是第一次，他去看汤姆，而汤姆在回避他的视线。

“我从没有过朋友……你肯定也知道，我……”汤姆轻声说道，“我是说，你是我唯一的……朋友，或者别的什么，我，我真的不知道，不知道怎么……啊，萨拉查，你们这些人是怎么忍耐的，太多情绪……”

哈利突然明白了，他有一种触电般的感觉，赫敏的话好像是很久以前的事了，汤姆真的在承认……

“你不习惯去关心别人，或者拥有感情。你觉得这是弱点。”他轻声说。

汤姆觉得自己在变弱，因为他有了感情，他不习惯怎么去处理。看伏地魔的样子就知道了。

他从没想过汤姆会怀疑自己的强大，梅林知道，他从没怀疑过汤姆……

“我讨厌你，伊凡斯。”

哈利咬住了嘴唇，看向沉睡魔药。

“如果能让你觉得好受一点……我也不知道怎么处理……而且，你并没有变弱……”

汤姆看着他，他迟疑地对上对方的视线，有一些害怕看到那些阴影底下潜藏的感情。但只稍片刻，那种不安就粉碎了。

“你自己喝，还是我灌下你的喉咙？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈利：如此煽情的片刻，你让我觉得很没面子。  
> 最近剧情的中心是munin band这个魔法道具，应该是fictionist原创的吧？因为我怎么也搜不出来，直接搜是乐队，有的时候typo还会出现munich band，（我：慕尼黑的啊？） 但是因为喜欢姆明，我偷偷地选择了姆宁环这个没什么实际意义的译法，并且一直脑补它是印着姆明头像的手环（私货过多）  
> 抗议你们这样对待实习生！


	127. Chapter 127

127

汤姆看着眼前熟睡的男孩，小心地收敛自己的表情。

他一向为自己对自我和事物整体的认知感到自豪，今晚的事应该不会让他震惊，应该……

他已经知道自己不擅长处理哈利带来的感情波动，对方让他的人格发生了变化，他知道，但这是他第一次大声地承认，这让他……不安。

他知道自己是怎么回事，他会告诉哈利他在他身边只是“汤姆.里德尔”，但他一直知道哈利并不理解这句话对他来说暴露的那种脆弱，但是现在……

他考虑过研究哈利放在那条姆宁环上的保护魔咒，然后破除他现在手上的魔法，消除他的记忆，但最后放弃了这个选项。他知道欲速则不达，过于强硬的反应让伏地魔当了十三年的游魂。

而且哈利很难搞，他从不像汤姆预计的样子行事，好吧，这常常让他惊喜，所以保持谨慎或许就是最上选择，好吧。

哈利对他来说比任何人都要特殊，他不会否认，他让他打破自己所有的原则。这是他的弱点，他不得不忍受，却又无比愉快，他不理解自己了。

伏地魔肯定觉得他这种过剩的保护欲是魂器的原因，是灵魂发现了自己的碎片，所以本能的自保，但……哈利一直是他的魂器，他对哈利的情感却并不始终如一，伏地魔也没表现过和他一样的感受。魂器肯定是一部分原因，但不是全部，他……关心他。

真的吗？他觉得这个概念恶心又软弱，但或许是真的。

关心：1）对某样事物感兴趣，受其吸引2）对某个人感到喜爱和关注的欲望3）照顾某个人或者事物

词典上的定义表明他是在关心。哈利对他来说很有趣，他的确有些喜欢对方，不然他不会有这些情感，他也在照顾哈利，尽管也是出于自己的利益。

所以……他就是关心，但他不承认这是别人会说的那种黏腻的感情。他很黑暗，他的情感也是如此。他的关心不是温暖和光明，是猛烈，凶狠的占有欲。他不否认。

但关心这种概念就是个弱点。

关心哈利让哈利有其他人没有的伤害他的机会，这是个危险的权利，他以前从未将自己置于过这样的危险之中。

他是汤姆里德尔，没有人被允许接近他……除了哈利。他也没有允许，却不顾他的意见强硬地推开了他的堡垒，这让他抓狂。理性的选择明明是除掉这个威胁……但他不会这样做。

关心这种无厘头的情感剥夺了他最优解的选项。

他不想让哈利消失，所以威胁越来越大。明明应该把他推开，他却不由自主地将他拉近。

他唯一的慰藉是无论如何，这种感情都是相互的。他对哈利来说也是唯一的，他向哈利靠近的时候，哈利也在靠近他，如果事情失去控制，哈利也会饮下“关心”的毒酒，他也可以利用这一份亲密。

不管怎样，他都觉得不安。

普通人是怎么处理他们的情感的？这种泛滥的东西让他恶心，他讨厌失控——遇上哈利，他的自控就消失了。

哈利已经很幸运了，因为他总是飞快地重拾自控，事情才能在折断的手指，肿胀的脸或者过于袒露的告白上截止。

从没有任何一个人见过他真正的样子，他永远戴着魅惑或扰乱的面具，因为没有人能承受他真实的样子。

除了哈利。

他总是处于这个“例外”的条件中。他的唯一。

他没有逃跑，尽管汤姆给出了史无前例的机会。他不知道自己该做出什么感想。汤姆重重地叹气。

他的心里居然冒出了该在这里守夜的想法，太可悲了，这可笑又耗时，哈利甚至都没有醒着，而且也不会很快醒来，只是或许会做无法逃脱的噩梦罢了。

他摇了摇头，想往门外走，但又无故地犹豫了。

做噩梦的话还能睡多安稳？他知道哈利拒绝安眠药的原因，他不想被困在恶魔身边。

但这不是理由，他不会留下，他从来不会，这次也不会不同，他很忙，有很多事要处理。但格兰杰和红毛都对他之前还没有离开表示惊讶，更重要的是，哈利也很惊讶。

就算哈利是在做噩梦又怎么样？他从来都睡不好，今晚应该也是，尤其是被折磨之后。是他的折磨。汤姆收紧下巴，考虑了一会儿，把白色的面具从口袋里抽出。

萨拉查啊。

关心人真是世界上最不方便的事。

他离开了。

医疗翼半个小时前才终于放人，哈利在城堡里寻找着卢娜。

他醒来的时候汤姆早就已经走了，他一点也不惊讶，尤其是有过这样的谈话，他觉得汤姆只会冷酷地抽身，假装先前的坦诚从未发生过。

但他绝对没想到汤姆会故意留下一个这发生过的证明。

他把一个白色的食死徒面具留给了他，这个举动很嘲弄，但他做了改良。哈利笑了，他知道斯莱特林继承人是在回应他在魔法部里说的话。

面具的下半部分消失了，让它变得更加优雅，不再像个骷髅。只有眼睛和半张脸被遮住，颜色也不只是纯白，而是黑白对半。眼睛的洞恰好对上了哈利的尺寸。

这看起来更像化装舞会的面具了，他猜这是汤姆的嘲笑，在战斗中讨论美学，就像这个面具现在的样子一样不适合战争。

但他还是喜欢这个版本，不是说他会戴，但他还是把它收进了口袋。

重要的不是面具，是汤姆居然真的记得甚至考虑了他的意见。

或许是他想太多，算了。

不过这是汤姆，不想太多就怪了，汤姆的事情都要严肃地考虑，因为他总是深藏自己真正的动机。

他在禁林深处找到了金发的拉文克劳，他知道该先去找罗恩和赫敏，但他们会问他预言的事情，他现在真的不想谈这个。

不是逃避……只是有更要紧的事。

他想问卢娜复活石的事情，而且他喜欢和她待在一起。她会说些奇怪的东西，有些古怪的想法，但她也很聪明。

他猜她可能和汤姆一样聪明，但是在奇怪的领域里，她和汤姆似乎都能看到别人看不到的东西。

她不是没那么疯狂的女版的汤姆，他不是在找汤姆的替代品，好吧，可能是吧，哈利叹气。

“你好，哈利.波特，你过得怎么样？”卢娜问道，“我希望你现在好些了。”

他皱起了眉，她没穿鞋子，裙子上只加了一件很薄的开衫，现在是星期六的早上，所以她没穿校袍。

“卢娜……你的脚冷吗？”他问道，她露出了温柔的微笑。

“不，我习惯了。”

“你的鞋呢？”

“神秘地消失了。”

哈利愤怒地眯起了眼睛。

“神秘地消失？被人拿走了？谁？”

“只是有趣的故事罢了。”卢娜摇了摇头，哈利往前走了两步，抓住她的肩膀。

如果这是他想的那样……他知道有人叫她疯子，或许是她太沉浸于自己的世界，但他没想到……梅林啊。

“卢娜，你是不是被……？”他吞了口气，不知道该怎么表达。湛蓝色的大眼睛凝视着他。“他们不该拿走你的东西，告诉我是谁做的，我会拿回来，让他们再也不敢让这件事发生。”他说。

卢娜又露出了微笑。

“你很好，不过算了，我们丢掉的东西总会回到身边。”

“卢娜——”他觉得手足无措，为什么有的人就是不愿意接受自己需要的东西呢？

“你想和我谈什么吗？”她温和地问道，那种缥缈的目光似乎穿透了他。哈利放下了手，不知道怎么办，他恨极了这种感觉。

他得想想办法，卢娜太善良了，别人不该这样对她。他脱下外套，递给她，过了一会儿，她接过了。

“谢谢。”他几乎听不见她的声音。

“随时。”他也轻声回答。他们安静地站了一会儿。

“你没有回答。”她终于慢慢地说道，澄澈的眼神毫不忌讳地对着他的视线，是汤姆让他有这种直勾勾的观察别人的习惯，多数人都会觉得不舒服，他眨了眨眼睛。“你好吗？”她轻声确认。

“我很好。”他说，“你知道，一直很好。”

“嗯，”她说，“汤姆呢？”

“他也很好。”哈利感觉有点古怪了，卢娜歪了歪头。

“如果你想要的话，我还有那些雨伞。”她提议，哈利忍不住笑了起来。

“谢谢，卢娜，但我们不用。”

“那你为什么来找我？”她问道，“为什么不去找汤姆？”

“我不能有除了汤姆以外的朋友吗？”

“我们是朋友吗？”她问道，“这真好，我从来没有过朋友。”他为卢娜随意的口吻感到心寒，这就像他和汤姆的对话，这对她来说也是一样的，“但我不觉得他想要你有除了他以外的朋友。”

“嗯，他没得选择。”哈利不知道自己是不是该觉得困扰，不过汤姆那家伙就是这样。

不是说卢娜说的是对的，她觉得他们是相爱的，这完全就是疯狂的想法。他们又沉默了一会儿，但他并不觉得讨厌。

“你在这做什么呢？”他好奇地问道，卢娜的笑容变得非常闪耀。

“我在喂夜骐，它们太可爱了！”

可爱？夜骐？真的吗？哈利露出了微笑。

“你呢？你在找吞拿草吗？”

“吞拿？”哈利跟不上她的思维，算了。

“我其实是在找你。”他说。

他突然感到愧疚，他不想卢娜觉得他只是为了信息才来找她。她期待地看着他。

“我想你能告诉我更多关于复活石的事……我想找它，但我在图书馆里找不到它的信息。”他说，“不行的话也没关系。”他慌张地补充道。

“可以。”她说，“它是死亡圣器。”

“死亡圣器？”他不确定自己有没有听错。

“对，”她回答，“有一天，会魔法的三兄弟在桥上遇见了死神，他们击败了他，狡猾的死神决定送他们礼物，一人一个死亡圣器。最大的哥哥要了绝不会被击败的魔杖，死神用附近的接骨木做了一根，那就是老魔杖。”

她用自己的魔杖在地上画了一道竖线。

“第二个兄弟想要嘲弄死神，他向它要复活亡者的石头。”

她画了一个碰到线的两端的圆。

“复活石。”哈利轻声说。

“对，”卢娜肯定道，“然后，最小的兄弟要一样东西，能让他逃到世界的任何一个角落都不会被死神发现，所以死神不情愿地给了他自己的隐身衣。”

卢娜画了一个碰到了圆和竖线的三角形。

“这就是死亡圣器。”她说，“老大在追求力量的路上走火入魔，在酒吧里被过去的敌人杀死。老二为爱死去，他召唤了爱人的灵魂，但她只是一个会消逝的影子，他为了追随她上吊了。”

哈利感到了恶心。

“第三个人，”卢娜抬起头看他，“度过了漫长的一生，像接待朋友一样迎接了死神。”

哈利看着面前的印记，这看起来有点眼熟，他好像在哪里见过。

“他们说集齐了这三样圣器的人就是死亡的主人。”

“死亡的主人……这是什么意思？”他问。

卢娜微妙地耸了耸肩，观察着他，哈利咬住了嘴唇。

“卢娜，如果这些圣器那么强大，那为什么不会有很多人在寻找它们？”

“有啊。”卢娜轻柔地说，“而且有人找到了，老魔杖上就有血腥的历史，因为不击败过去的主人，它就不会认同新的主人……但很多人觉得这只是童话罢了。”

哈利觉得这才更有道理，这些圣器听起来就像魔法界的宗教传说。他突然想起了什么。

“可是复活石是汤姆的家族财产，它已经被继承了很多年了。”

“三兄弟……”卢娜喃喃道，“是佩里维尔三兄弟。”

哈利的心脏急停了一秒。

“佩里维尔？”他蠢蠢地重复道，“呃，你是说，可是我是说——”

他和汤姆都是佩里维尔的继承人，他有一件隐身衣。

萨拉查，哈利的口干了，这难道是说……

卢娜看着太阳，眼睛像蓝宝石一样闪烁。

“你觉得汤姆在找所有的圣器，还是只有复活石？”哈利问。

小黑魔王肯定不会拒绝最强大的魔杖或者隐藏他不被死亡发现的隐身衣。哈利开始自私地庆幸从没告诉过汤姆他爸爸有一件隐身衣。

卢娜用土盖住了画出的标志，但哈利总觉得在哪里见过，是在哪里？

“汤姆.里德尔不该成为死亡的主人，”卢娜安静地说，“到时候，一切都无法阻止他，你也不行。”

纳威心神不宁地走出温室，他是来帮斯普劳特教授养护米布米宝的。

他自己也有一个，所以他知道怎么照顾它们，它们面对不同的刺激进化出不同的防御机制的样子真是太迷人了，一个植物居然能有这么灵敏的感官。

很多人都觉得植物没有感觉，因为它们只是呆呆地处在那儿，但植物其实会告诉你很多。他小心地抓稳自己的笔记，走向休息室，去找罗恩和赫敏，他感觉有一点……古怪。

他一开始非常愧疚，感觉自己就像在抢哈利的位置，但……呃，他喜欢和他们做朋友。

他也喜欢哈利，但哈利不像很快会回到格兰芬多的样子，他看过他和里德尔在一起的样子，他们看起来……如鱼得水。

他们看起来真的很好，尽管有些传闻让他抗拒（他真的不想知道那些迷不迷人的细节！这是别人的私生活！），但他们看上去很开心。

罗恩和赫敏就有些伤心了。塔里的每一个人都知道没了哈利，他们很难保持平衡，他们是不可分割的黄金三角。

他以为他们很快就会适应，生活不会总是给你完美的答案，生活中就没有完美的东西。

他的思绪混乱，几乎撞到了别人。哈利。他停了下来，结果哈利撞到了他的身上，看上去也沉浸在思绪之中。

“哦抱歉！纳威？”

他们谨慎地看了对方一会儿，似乎在判断敌意，然后放松了下来。

“嘿哈利，你在想什么？”

哈利露出无辜的笑容。

“没什么，你呢？”

纳威沉默了一会儿，不知道说什么，他之前就没和大难不死的男孩说过很多话，现在就更少了。

他知道哈利和里德尔一拍即合，如胶似漆，但他也担心他对他抢走了最好的朋友颇有微词，如果哈利不满，他会是个很可怕的人。

纳威不想惹到他。

“古灵阁。”他最后终于忍耐不住对方审视的视线，开口道。

他猜这是从他的斯莱特林朋友，里德尔那里学来的。里德尔肯定不是纯血，他们这种有更多社交约束的人是不会这样长时间地盯着别人看的。

哈利皱起了眉。

“请问你说什么？”但这是纯血的礼仪。以前，哈利会说“什么？”或者“哈？”

“古灵阁。”他不安地转着脚，轻声重复了一次，“你昨天问魔法界闻名的地方哪里可以藏东西，那就是古灵阁。”

很明显。

哈利似乎愣住了，思绪飞舞。

“我……谢谢，纳威。”他真诚地说。纳威感觉他的手放在了自己肩膀上，不安地露出笑容。“真的。谢谢你。古灵阁……当然，我怎么会没想到呢？”

哈利看上去是在自言自语，纳威感觉自己可以走了。哈利不会驱逐别人，但他有这种感觉。

下一秒，对方回到了他们的世界，抱歉地看了他一眼。

“我很想和你聊聊，但我得去……图书馆，有点事做。下次吧？”

“再见哈利。”对方飞快地离开，纳威有点高兴。

他调整了背包，继续向休息室走去。

阿莱托.卡洛紧张地抬头，办公室的门被推开了。她正在给哥哥阿米卡斯写信，放下羽毛笔，执起了魔杖。

“谁？”她问道，如果只是个蠢孩子来问黑魔法防御课的作业……但没有回答，她举高了魔杖，不知道自己是不是在偏执。

下一秒，剧烈的痛楚在她的左手臂炸开，她的魔杖掉到了地上，她根本忍不住痛苦的声音。

冰冷的恐惧席卷了她的全身，她忍不住向痛苦的手臂蜷缩，主人在召唤她吗？是她做错了什么吗？痛苦逐渐减弱，她跪到了地上，不住地叹息。

黑暗，强大，令人眩晕的魔力充满了整个房间，就像刀锋吻过她的皮肤，将恐惧传递到每一个细胞。

安静，柔和的脚步声向她靠近。

“你好，教授。”丝绒般的声音问候道。她抬起头，恐惧比惊讶更快地占据绝望的大脑。

“里，里德尔先生。”她咳嗽着，试图稳定自己的声音，“这是什么意思？”

她知道这个男孩对黑魔王来说很重要，她被嘱咐要对他宽容。（她不觉得这很难，因为即使是混血，这个孩子也比别的没头脑聪明不少。）

残忍冷酷的笑容出现在他的嘴唇上。

“看来你不知道我真实的身份。哎呀，他们还让你来教防御课？不过让食死徒来教这门课总是有那么点反讽……”

“我不明白你的意思，”她下意识地反驳，手臂再次开始抽痛，她突然有种很糟糕的感觉。他是个时间旅行者是吧？她的印记……

“好了，”他轻语道，“我们不要浪费时间了。你抵御痛苦的能力可比不上哈利。”

她吞了口气。

“你，你到底是谁？”她轻声问。

黑魔法仿佛在戏弄着她。他俯下身，脸上仍然是迷人的微笑。

“给你一个线索。”他柔软地说。

令人窒息的痛苦再次袭击她的手臂，她尖叫了起来，希望有人会听到，但她知道不会，是她自己加的静音咒语。

“主人……？”她不明白，她看过他和黑魔王一起出现，这不可能……黑魔王不可能同时有两个……而且……

“如果是哈利现在就会明白了。”他摇了摇头，叹气，起身，绕着她屈服的身体踱步，“但我的时间有限，就不浪费你更有限的大脑了……我是年轻的黑魔王。”

糟糕的预感成真了，她几乎要昏过去。不，这……

“我，您想让我干什么？”她试图忍住动摇，“主人。”

他发出了满意的声音，但也非常危险。

“很简单，我听说你在负责向年长的我报告我的活动——”

“——我不会再这么做！”她上气不接下气地承诺，几乎是在尖叫，“我没有——”

痛苦。

左手臂的痛苦似乎会持续到永远，她无法思考，但脑子深处的角落却清楚，无论如何，她永远无法报复这个男孩。

太聪明了。她恨这种让她手足无措的聪明。她差点咬破了舌头，铜味蔓延在味蕾，血从嘴角流出。

她躺倒在地板上，无助地喘气，脸上全是泪水。

“别再打断我，卡洛。”他安静地说。

她发出沉重的呼吸，颤抖着，希望地面能将她吞下。

“我要你为我带一个消息给伏地魔，”他像没被打断过一样，“一个特别的信息，可以吗？”

“我可以为您做任何事。”她疯狂地祈求。

这太糟糕了，如果是年长的黑魔王，她能预测他的态度，保持自己的端庄。这个少年比黑魔王更加可怕，他的命令是嘲弄，对她的脆弱和奴性的鄙夷。

“您想让我说什么，主人？”

“说什么？”里德尔笑得更深了，让人目眩神韵，冰冷的恶意和毫无慈悲的笑意闪烁在眼中，“告诉他这是战争。”

他的魔杖犹如闪电，鲜血从她被切碎的腹部喷涌而出。

“快点，教授。你五分钟之内就会死了。”

她挣扎着起身，震惊而麻木地按着伤口，不知道发生了什么。

她看了一眼。

字。他在她身上刻了字。

_他是我的。_

她恐惧地看他，发现他已经走向了她的桌子，为自己倒了一杯红酒，对她挑起眉毛。

她的视野模糊，只敢向黑魔王逃窜。

那天夜里，哈利坐到休息室里他常坐的汤姆旁边的座位上。晚饭的时候整个礼堂都因为“圣芒戈大屠杀”陷入寂静。

他看过报纸，照片让他想吐。

魔法部同时也被袭击的事实只加剧了恐惧。这让他想起过去，每一天报纸上都是格林德沃的印记……哦，他这个笨蛋。

格林德沃的印记。

卢娜画的那个标志——死亡圣器的标志。

他僵住了。格林德沃寻找过死亡圣器？那邓布利多肯定也知道什么？

“怎么了？”汤姆显然注意到了他的变化。哈利摇了摇头。

“没……没事。”他轻声说。

斯莱特林继承人歪头，显然不信，但没有出声。哈利飞速地思考。

邓布利多肯定知道格林德沃什么，他记得在过去，有人说格林德沃不敢袭击英国就是因为邓布利多的存在。

所以邓布利多一定掌握了他的把柄，或者，这两人之间有别的关系。

但黑魔王会因为不确定的传闻就放缓统治世界的步伐吗？他不知道。

他还要去古灵阁，得想办法进兰斯彻奇的金库，他得找到一个兰斯彻奇。

他看向休息室的角落，闷闷不乐的趴着的少年。

他应该更同情他，可是他做不到——那个混蛋可是想杀了他！当然，他不喜欢他因此被折磨，但被疏远这件事他没有意见，至少在他还想向自己复仇的这段时期。

“我真的很好奇了。”汤姆说道，他的视线再次回到他身上，并不惊讶地发现这家伙没在研究自己诡异的书和笔记。他真的想烧了这本东西，他觉得汤姆在研究时间咒语。他只希望赫敏比他更快。

“什么？”他问道，但心里已经有了眉目。

汤姆坐在他对面的扶手椅上，除了只有他们两个的夜里，汤姆一直都像占据王位一样坐在这里。哈利一直不明白为什么有人的时候他就不坐沙发。

或许他不喜欢碰到那些觉得低他一等的人？他表达过对碰触别人的厌恶。

“你最近的捣乱计划。”汤姆说。他能感觉到其他斯莱特林都因为这直率的发言提起了注意，“或许和兰斯彻奇有关？”

“你钓我？”

“你一直看着他。”

“他好看。”哈利微微假笑。

汤姆挑起了眉毛。阿费德好像呛到了空气，但没人理他。

“汤姆也是。”阿布拉萨斯显然想拍马屁，“所以你无法证明自己不想捣乱。”

哈利做出观察汤姆的样子，然后再次看向兰斯彻奇。

“他才是我的菜，更，呃，男人一点。”

汤姆的身子往前倾，书差不多要掉了，神情莫测地看着他。

“怎么了？”哈利问道，他不得不打破沉默，“你吃醋？”

泽维大声地吸了一口气。

“非常。”斯莱特林继承人说道。

汤姆视线中危险的占有欲让哈利的假笑逐渐消失了。

他不确定对方是不是在开玩笑，汤姆演技太好了。

“怎么了？”汤姆歪着头把他的话抛了回来，“你不是想让我吃醋吗？”

“我——”哈利突然觉得自己错了，这一步走得太糟了。

“我是个知道你睡在哪里的精神变态，这可不是个好主意。”

他们看了对方一会儿，哈利能感觉到紧张在发酵。

“你知道邓布利多和格林德沃的故事吗？”他突然问道。

汤姆露出了假笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前几章的我：贝拉和黑魔王文学感觉真有意思啊，我要看到
> 
> 突然的我：没有人能不爱汤姆里德尔！
> 
> 翻译中的我：这一章真有意思啊，卢娜和哈利的相处太可爱了……还想给他们搞点铃兰花
> 
> 翻到最后的我：格邓格也是蛮有意思的，得找点高质量的来看看……想当年扫AO3的时候我竟然还短暂地fall for 格哈（捂脸）
> 
> +伦敦的HP店有卖隐身衣来着。我：真的能隐身吗？ 室友：脑子忘在法国了吗？
> 
> 对了！其实这一章卢娜说的Tvuna Plants我不是很懂，望指教！


	128. Chapter 128

128

大礼堂处处是低语，所有人都在为新闻议论，向教职工席投以窥看的眼神。邓布利多不在，卡洛也是。

泽维闭紧了嘴巴。

发生了什么？他看向汤姆，他的主人总是知道一切的答案，但对方的脸只有淡漠的好奇。

他又看向哈利，也没有线索，如果不是微微绷起的肩膀，他简直看不出这个前格兰芬多对骚动的注意，他像是完全坠入了自己的世界，只剩下手指无意识地抓紧装咖啡的杯子。

他又看回汤姆，他的主人现在也在观察哈利，但隐秘而沉默。两人交换了眼神，泽维并搞不懂其中的含义。

哈利的注意又回到了咖啡。

泽维从来就不是很喜欢咖啡，这太美式了，他宁愿喝茶（而且要英式的，他才不要那些恐怖的国家奇怪的喝法）。但他猜哈利是因为需要过量的咖啡因保持清醒，即使现在好一些了，他还总是失眠。

“怎么了？”阿布拉萨斯轻语。

麦格教授站在前面，神情严峻。

“今天的课取消。”她的声音在他听来还是那个格兰芬多的级长，“过几天会有一位魔法部的官员因为最近的事件来霍格沃茨。”

私语声更大了，邮件来了，一切更乱嘈嘈。

他无动于衷地看着几百只呼啸的鸟儿，打开皱巴巴的羊皮纸，有人欢乐有人愁。

黑鹰带着巨大的盒子落在汤姆面前，后者脸上毫无波澜，但每个认识这只鹰的人都僵住了，尤其是哈利。他的肩膀更紧张了，握杯的手指节发白，但表情也没有改变。

这足够让人紧张。

汤姆看了哈利一眼，挥舞魔杖，对包裹施加了几个检测咒语，然后才用魔法将它打开。

泽维突然希望自己没吃早餐，他要吐出来了。

“很好。”汤姆轻声说，但视线变得无比阴暗，哈利愤怒地瞪着他。

“我很讨厌你对我受伤的脑袋说‘很好’。”

汤姆看了他一眼，脸上浮现假笑，但像是挤出来的一样。

“这不是你的脑袋。这是变形术，我们学过。”

“好恶心。”哈利棒读道，泽维不知道自己是为他的冷静震惊，震撼，还是折服，“把我的——这个该死的脑袋从桌子上拿走。”

“你不让我留着它吗？”汤姆挑起眉毛，取笑道，哈利的眼神更危险了。

汤姆对这个——看上去像是哈利的头的东西挥舞魔杖，这真的太像严重受损的哈利的脑袋了，如果是泽维被这样对待，他会吐的。他希望它的原型会好一点，可不是。

有人呕了，是同桌的一年级学生，这吸引了所有人的注意，这是——卡洛的头！他捂住嘴巴，他宁愿去处理比多布斯，或者，任何事。

他不懦弱，汤姆不会用脆弱的人，但……梅林，斯莱特林继承人看起来完全不受影响。

“米勒娃，我觉得你需要新的黑魔法防御老师。”他冷漠地说。

“里德尔先生——你，你这是什么意思？”麦格尖叫道，没有控制住自己的声音，脸色变得古怪而发绿。

他不怪她，这太可怕了……萨拉查啊……他们本来在吃早餐。

“不是要低调吗？”哈利质问，“你做什么了？”

汤姆没有回答，显然也在生气，哈利捏紧了没有握住咖啡杯的拳头。那一秒，泽维在想象哈利打了汤姆的脸之后会发生什么，但他看到汤姆有所预料般移动了，他都还没想好呢。

“里德尔先生！”

汤姆没有看麦格，只是回头看了哈利一会儿。

“如果你不回答，我就让你关禁闭，你知道这有多严肃吗？调查队会来——”

汤姆冷酷地笑了，包括他在内的所有斯莱特林不自觉地看向“大难不死的男孩”，想看他会怎么处理，并且希望他能处理得过来。

他不知道什么时候开始他们都觉得处理汤姆是哈利的责任，他是他们并不嫉妒的唯一可以享受这份光荣的人，如果哈利不在，或者受伤了，他见到的汤姆就会非常可怕，所以，他并不埋怨汤姆对哈利的偏爱。

“没必要调查。”他们的主人说，“卡洛的死是因为她背叛了上级，没什么神秘的，她是食死徒，不是你们的人。”

“那他为什么会送这个给你？”格兰芬多的院长质疑道，“还把它变形成波特的样子？”

汤姆像是无聊地看着自己的指甲。

“因为伏地魔想传达一个信息，但他失败了。还有事吗？没有最好。”

他用蛇语说了什么，没人反应过来，这明显是对哈利说的。

他抓住了哈利的手臂，把他拉出礼堂。

没了他们的斯莱特林更阴暗了。

哈利不知道别人能不能看到，但他能感受到汤姆冰冷外壳底下沸腾的情绪，就像手上粗鲁的力度一样强硬地传递给他。

他跟着他，不知道终点，但不是因为信任或者服从，只是因为汤姆的手指握住了他的手腕。通常他都会抓住他的手臂，所以他知道这是故意的。

小黑魔王可能会从他的脉搏感受到他心跳的慌乱，没有人能在看到自己的脑袋之后还保持镇定，即使是汤姆也不可以。

所以他默许了对方的确认，或者安慰，跟上他发狂的步伐。

他们停在一间空教室前，汤姆这才放开了他。

“你有问题。”

“怎么回事？”他柔软地问道，“伏地魔现在不该觉得你被消除了记忆，只是被我劫持了吗？”

“这个身份太受限了，我不想再做受害者了，不适合我，我有计划，我没有时间了，你也知道，我没有时间迎合他对我的判断……而且，卡洛会向他报告我的行为。”

哈利的大脑僵住了一秒。

她的死是因为背叛了上级……

“你杀了卡洛？”他试图保持声音的平稳。

“当然。”汤姆毫无悔意地说，“我对他的报复绝不手软。”

“你杀了卡洛是为了报复伏地魔试图消除你的记忆。”哈利确认道，他开始烦躁了，他觉得自己应该更加害怕，“现在是他在复仇了……你们是开战了吗？”

“对。”汤姆平静地说。

“ ** **汤姆！**** ”哈利叫了出来，“妈的，你该管管你的脾气，你不能——她死了！”

“对，我把她的胃撕开的时候就知道了。”汤姆的音调毫无起伏。

“你不能就这样杀人！”

汤姆的手突然捧住了他的脑袋，弯下腰，让他们的视线平行。

“ ** **我给过他很多的警告，让他离我和我的人远点。**** ”

“哦，我让你变成杀人犯，我真快乐。”哈利怨毒地说。

“她应该死。”汤姆恶狠狠地轻语，手落到他的肩膀上。

“你失控了。”哈利争论，“这不理智，不像你。”

“不。”汤姆几乎算得上温柔地否认，“这就是我，你知道，你只是不愿意面对现实，上帝保佑你，畏惧的羔羊。”

哈利收回自己的手臂，为了保护姆宁环，以防万一。

“那你为什么现在展现这一面？”

他的胃很不安。

“为什么呢？”汤姆轻语，“你害怕吗？”

“不。”

“恐惧？不安？抵触？”

“前两个。”哈利小心地回答。汤姆沉默了一会儿，观察着他。

“我可以立刻袭击伏地魔的人，他知道这一点，但他不在乎那些棋子。”汤姆说，“如果他对我的人反击，很难不会被时间反噬，但……你。”

汤姆的手指在他的肩膀上蜷紧。

“反正他都要杀我。”哈利事不关己般地说道。

“所以我毁了他的军队也无所谓。”汤姆冷冷地回答。

“我不要你为了我杀人，我讨厌这样！”

“我还不要你因为英雄情结跳进鲁莽的自杀计划，最后让自己濒死地躺在医疗翼里，你做到了吗？”汤姆耸肩，“你会为我停止这样做吗？”

“混蛋，这完全不一样——”

“为什么？”汤姆微妙地问，“我们都有厌恶彼此的地方，所以我们可以为彼此做出让步。所以，如果你改变自己，我就改变我，黄金男孩，如果你做不到，就不要说我。”

哈利眯起了眼睛。

“我现在告诉你还有别的原因……他不能碰我，所以他会用你来对付我，因为你是唯一一个能让他用来对付我的人。所以，他会先用你的朋友来利用你。”

汤姆在警告他。哈利不知道自己该作何感想。

“他对我的威胁会让你做他想让你做的事吗？”哈利试探道。汤姆看了他几秒，转过了身。

“我不想知道。关心你就像个诅咒，我已经不想再继续变弱了。照顾自己。”

“你又要去复仇了吗？”哈利跟了上去，这很容易。他咬住了嘴唇。

“对。无论你说什么。亲爱的。”

哈利抓住了他的手臂，汤姆惊讶地停了下来。

“你照顾你自己。这该死的关心是双向的。”

他立刻走开，不给对方回答的时间。

赫敏和罗恩在猫头鹰棚找到了哈利，他在寄给小天狼星的信。看到他们，他的表情就像被堵在角落的蛇一样戒备，她的心都碎了。

“你在躲我们。”罗恩直白地说，哈利叹了口气，揉了揉自己杂乱的头发。

“现在不谈可以吗？我今天过得很糟。”

“不行。”罗恩抱起手臂，“就要现在，别找借口。预言是什么？你为什么不告诉我们？我们是你最好的朋友！”

哈利闭了一会儿眼睛，似乎很头疼。

“你喊得全世界都听见了。”他嘟囔道，再次叹了口气。

“斯莱特林的桌子早上在闹什么？”

“卡洛的头。”

沉默。赫敏震惊，恶心，恐惧。不，不可能，她不信，她……

“你，你说真的吗？”她轻声问，“这太糟了。”

“为什么？”罗恩皱眉，“她是个可悲可恨的食死徒。”赫敏愤怒地瞪他，这位男朋友立刻畏缩了，但仍然固执地伸着下巴。

“为什么？”

“因为汤姆和伏地魔宣战了，所以所有人都被扯了进去。”哈利的声音僵硬，眼中蕴着阴翳，“那个笨蛋会给自己惹麻烦的。”

“梅林，”罗恩睁大了眼睛，“他们吵架了？为什么？”

赫敏在愤怒地思考，紧紧地盯着他。

“因为你。”她指出，但并不谴责。

这只是一个事实。

不管世人听到什么说辞，但这整件事某个程度上是汤姆和伏地魔争夺哈利的战争。她不确定具体的细节，但她知道这和哈利有关。

罗恩看着他们。哈利握起了拳头。

“是这样，”他解释，“伏地魔不能攻击汤姆和他的食死徒——”

“但他可以攻击你，你是汤姆的弱点。”她说完。哈利听到这个词就做出了厌恶的表情，有点夸张，她理解他的意思，但还是翻了个白眼，“这不代表你很弱，哈利，你是我见过最强大的人了。”

他露出了微弱的笑容，她突然感觉过去的那几个月都没发生过，但那抹笑很快就消失了，她讨厌哈利这样隐藏自己的感情。

“你怎么知道哈利是汤姆的弱点？”罗恩试图讲道理，“那混蛋不关心任何人。”

赫敏不敢置信。

“你没见过他们吗？”她质问。

“对，他们要是只有两个人，就自己跑掉了。”罗恩嘲弄完之后，抱歉地看了哈利一眼。

“哈利心脏停了，在医疗翼那一次呢？”她提醒。

他怎么能看不出来？这么明显！还是说只有女人才能理解不说出来的东西？

“他也没做什么啊，他什么也没说，而且哈利一稳定就离开了——”

“哦，上帝，罗纳德，”她气得挥舞双手，“你还记得自己那天什么样吗？你吓坏了——”罗恩的脸红得像头发一样，“你一直在问他会觉得愚蠢的问题，汤姆.里德尔没有理你——没有羞辱你，你想打他的时候他也没有理你，他都没有坐下来过，脸白得像纸一样。你有见过他这个样子吗？”

罗恩安静了。他终于懂了。

她转向哈利，发现他盯着自己。

“罗恩想打汤姆？”哈利危险的怒意让她想把男朋友推到很远的地方去，但她知道他不会伤害他们两个。

她决定永远不提她甚至已经打了汤姆——里德尔真的很让人愤怒！性别歧视狗！

“你受伤了！”罗恩辩护道，“你让我怎么想？”

“啊，不知道。”哈利恶狠狠地说，“天哪，食死徒袭击了，是谁往我最好的朋友胸口捅了个洞啊？”

“我不信任里德尔。”

“那你也没权利打他！”

哈利的怒意简直会让幽灵想把自己超度。气氛突然变得非常尴尬，赫敏紧张地摆弄自己的头发。

“预言？”她安静地问道，哈利转向她的视线仍然咄咄逼人，终于，冷静了下来。

“有能力摧毁黑魔王的人要诞生了……”

汤姆的复仇不需要很多时间，只需魔杖和黑魔标记就能完成。

他很满意，不知道哈利发现的时候会怎么想。他突然惊醒过来，他才不需要也不想要哈利的同意。

真的不需要。当然，如果哈利能够欣赏，这倒是个愉快的惊喜，他最好觉得震撼，不过汤姆是不会主动寻求的。

而且，浪费时间在年长的自己身上没有意义，他有更重要的事情。

比如时间咒语，这比他预想的难。组成的部分太多了，他需要不断试验，才能找出稳定的办法。而且他要的是联系哈利的特别魔法，他现在还没有让他制造魂器的可乘之机。

他的灵魂是完美的。

如果最终奖品是哈利，他所做的一切都值得。

“你好，汤姆。”一个声音轻轻地问候，他停了下来，发现金发的女孩坐在他附近，正在织东西。

是她。

他忍住烦躁，这个女孩真的很烦，她就像杂草，总在不该出现的地方出现，猝不及防地野蛮生长……有点像哈利，但哈利不会这样让人难以忍受的摸不着头脑。

“拉夫古德。”他冷漠地回应，“你想干什么？”

“哈利是个可爱的人，”她安静又随意地说，“但他受了很多伤，不像你。”

“不关你的事你不要乱说。”

她看着他，湛蓝的眼睛似乎读懂了一切。

“你们之间的戒备太深了，互相都不信任，而且害怕因为待在彼此身边变得脆弱……但你的确是脆弱的，你们都是，因为你们爱着彼此，不管你承不承认。”

哦他的天哪……又来了。

“我是精神变态。我不会爱人。”他一字一顿地强调。

“你爱他。”她毫不畏惧地重复，“作为一个精神变态，一分也不多，一分也不少的爱，或者痴迷……比对任何人都深，而且他也爱你。”做梦般的眼中盛满了悲伤，“这让你很害怕。”

“少读些脑瘫爱情故事，不要把它们套在你的生活里面。”他冷漠地说，“你听起来很搞笑。”

“你不知道该怎么办，所以你一直在逼他，你施加的压力是为了找到他崩溃的临界点，因为只有这样你才会觉得那种让你鄙夷的脆弱不再能伤到你。但这将伤你更深，如果你走的太远，摧毁了哈利。破碎的心是没有感受的，他的生命和情感消亡的样子会让你心碎，因为是你让他变成这个样子，尽管你不能尊重他的情感。”

“好消息，我并不想摧毁他。”他想离开，这个话题让他恶心。卢娜跳了起来，跟上了他。

“你也不想成为未来的你。”她轻柔地说。他的背僵住了，但他不肯露出更多的反应，“哈利从没像对你这样接纳过任何人，你知道。他……和你在一起的时候是不同的。”

他再次转身，不知道她会为了这恐怖的对话跟到哪里。

“你觉得我不知道吗？”他冷酷地质问，脾气已经开始脱控，“我不蠢。你是想嘲讽我吗？”

“不。”她耸了耸肩。汤姆闭上眼睛，他的誓言让他不能像希望的那样伤害她，他不得不祈求耐心。

“那你跟着我干什么？”

“因为哈利不在，你身边看起来很空。空荡荡的地方让我伤心。”

他收紧了下巴。

她竟然可以比格兰杰更糟。

哈利终于结束了和罗恩赫敏的谈话。

他意料之外地如释重负。他们的反应还算可以，

赫敏似乎有点震惊。

她的时间咒语进展不错，他猜他的困难比汤姆小，因为他不用避免时间悖论。

一切都在慢慢进步。

汤姆说他不知道邓布利多和格林德沃有什么故事，除了好像在战争之前就知道对方这一点。哈利并没有觉得安心。

他不敢回忆昨晚。

为什么他还总是被汤姆牵着鼻子走？！这让他抓狂，没有理由——汤姆没法利用他的朋友……汤姆没法利用他的朋友？那他为什么还这么害怕？

因为汤姆还有别的武器。

他见过哈利在天文塔上的样子，这感觉是好久以前的事了。他现在感觉谣言更糟糕了，因为汤姆和他调情的时候他真的……畏缩了，这太可悲了。

汤姆不会认真地……会吗？他觉得这都是演戏，汤姆只是为了套他的话。

问题是他不确定是不是，如果不是这个目的，他会害怕。

即使哈利肯定会叫停，但如果汤姆对他这样，哈利对他的信任某种程度会崩塌。

他不敢想了。

这是他不敢，不想碰触的领域。全世界都以为他们相爱，他不想这样。汤姆则不在乎。

如果汤姆需要，他就可以毫无芥蒂地利用这一点，只是他目前还没有利用的理由。

他必须祛除这个威胁……怎么做？？

他要找到更多的魂器……梅林，他要做的事情太多了。

哭声。

有人在哭。

他停住了，不知道是该悄悄离开，还是……

万一有人需要帮助呢？

他不能——兰斯彻奇。

是兰斯彻奇在哭。

他没感觉这么怪过，踉跄地后退，希望他没有来过。

他踩到了一块松动的地板。

他们的视线交汇了。

哦不。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我不知道赫敏泽维和卢娜哪一个才是TRHP巨匠，就称他们为三巨头得了。
> 
> 泽维宁愿去处理的Butoberpus我并不清楚是什么，问了谷同学也只有菲的原文和另一篇FF的斯莉文有提到，应该是一种魔药，但我并不是魔药学者……如果有知道的魔药大师，烦请您为大家科普！
> 
> 另外，大家是茶派还是咖啡派？有什么好喝的组合/产品推荐吗？喜欢的早餐是什么风味？


	129. Chapter 129

129

兰斯彻奇飞快地用手擦脸，看上去非常愤怒，但仍然泪流不止。哈利看着他红肿的眼眶，感觉嘴干了。

“波特。”他愤怒地叫住他，摇晃着起身，手摸向魔杖。

哈利下意识地除了他的武器，把那根魔杖握在手中，楞楞地盯着对方。

兰斯彻奇在哭。

他缩着肩膀，像是极其没有安全感的样子，但脸上仍然是蛮横而仇恨的表情。

“你没事吧？”他不确定自己还能说什么，兰斯彻奇发出噎住的声音。

“滚，伊凡斯。”

“你在哭……”

“我没哭。”对方发出厌恶的声音，握紧了拳头，“敢告诉别人我就杀了你。”

“第二次你会更幸运？”哈利挑起眉毛，没忍住奚落。兰斯彻奇的脸进一步扭曲，发出沉重的喘息。

哈利深思熟虑地往前踏出了一步，兰斯彻奇的背顶到了墙上。哈利审视着眼前的人。

绷紧的肌肉，要么是想战，要么是想逃……浓厚的黑眼圈，他也没睡好……疯狂而仇恨的眼神……苍白的嘴唇和龇牙咧嘴的样子……身上有淤青……蜷缩的姿态……

他只剩下了空壳。

可悲，破碎的男人。

哈利不由自主地同情。

“萨拉查啊，你怎么了？”他轻声问道，“你看起来糟透了……身上还有淤青……”

“别管我。”兰斯彻奇拒绝道，“这不关你事。”

哈利无视了对方畏缩的样子，伸出一只手，不确定塞古纳斯的恐惧是让他满意还是抵触。

“发生什么了？”他再次问道，声音变得更加坚定，“告诉我。”

“凭什么？”

“我想帮你。”

“不用你帮。”兰斯彻奇退后，整个人都挤到了墙上，“你不演英雄就活不下去是不是？滚！我恨你！”他打掉了哈利的手。

“为什么？”哈利问道。兰斯彻奇像看怪胎一样看着他。

“什么为什么？”他叫道。

“你为什么讨厌我？”

“我不需要治疗师，你不要在这里继续羞辱我！”

“你不告诉我我就不走。”哈利平静又尖锐地说道。他不该，但仍然……担心。

或许是英雄情结，但他觉得必须帮他，他……同情这个男孩，只是这样。

当然，他是无法忍耐对方，他让他恶心，他也觉得他可悲，但是如果发生了什么，他不能无视他。

而且，他需要兰斯彻奇的帮助……他也好奇对方为什么这么讨厌他，到要谋杀他的地步。不可能只是因为爱着汤姆吧？或许他有其他可以帮到他的地方？

“你。”兰斯彻奇嘶吼道，“滚！去死！”

“你从一开始就讨厌我，我没对你做过什么。”哈利烦躁地无视了对方的话，兰斯彻奇瞪着他，脸上仍然挂着泪痕。

他抱起手臂，靠在他旁边的墙上，展示自己的耐心。魂器在他的脖子上发出警告的热度。

根据交涉，他每天都和马沃罗聊天，但注意着不说任何重要的事。或许是时候改变了，同时防范马沃罗和汤姆两个人的控制真是太难了。

“你真的不走吗？如果你以为等我就会怎么样，那你就等着吧。”兰斯彻奇仍然揉着眼睛，愤怒地向他靠近，但这次步伐不再摇晃，像是戒备的敌狼。

哈利提醒自己对方没有武器，也打不过他。兰斯彻奇和汤姆还是差了远的。

“听不清我的话吗？”哈利挑起眉毛，兰斯彻奇似乎在努力保持镇定。

哈利知道自己很残酷，如果角色换过来，他也会很尴尬，根本不想让别人看到自己软弱和痛苦一面。

哈利感觉自己的左手臂开始刺痛了，挂坠也一直低沉地震动。他都无视了，决定冒险。

“我知道你喜欢汤姆。”他安静地说着，仔细地观察兰斯彻奇的反应。对方的脸白了，就像一个幽灵。

“我，我不知道——”

“汤姆告诉我了。”他直白地打断。兰斯彻奇阴暗而痛苦地看着他，眼中的暴戾毫不掩饰。

“那你想干什么？”他僵硬地说，“我不想要你任何东西，你可以走吗？”

“如果我能让汤姆不再无视你呢？”哈利看着自己的指甲。

他感觉兰斯彻奇突然完全凝住了，眼中噙着泪水。哈利连忙粉碎自己的同情心，这可不是好时机。但出其意料，兰斯彻奇收紧了下巴。

“过低你一头的日子？”他嘲讽道，“我受够了，谢谢。”

哈利几乎呛住，但保持住了冷静，不知道是终于掌握了保持镇静的方法还是脸真的僵了。

“低我一头？”他微妙地问，兰斯彻奇的嘴在抽动，然后歇斯底里地笑了起来。

“你注意不到吗？所有人都比你低一等。我猜你的血统叛徒朋友其实私底下为你的离开感到高兴，现在他才终于走出你令人窒息的阴影了。”

兰斯彻奇向前一步，闪烁着双眼，双手像汤姆先前那样抓住他的脑袋，指甲抠了进去，血渗出来，哈利抓住了魔杖，咒语已经到了唇上。

“邓布利多，伏地魔，汤姆……所有人都关心你……你到底有什么特别？”对方轻语着，炽热的呼吸吐在他的脸上。

“放手，兰斯彻奇。”他毫不畏惧地命令，“如果你帮我，你有机会独占汤姆，还有伏地魔，这还不够吗？”

他看见对方的表情动摇了，但手没有放开，这让他不安。“兰斯彻奇。”

手指滑下他的脸颊，哈利忍住后退的欲望，他不知道眼前的人心理有多稳定，他的皮肤在刺痛。

“你想要什么？”

“兰斯彻奇金库里的东西，你不需要知道，但我保证不是传家宝。”哈利直说了。

塞古纳斯眼神尖锐地看着他。

“好，成交。”他突然同意。哈利怀疑地眯起眼睛。

“你不能在路上试图谋杀或者伤害我，或者把我锁在金库里，告我盗窃。”他看见对方脸上失落的表情，他的同学想让他死的强烈欲望真是让他不安。

“好，好。”兰斯彻奇愤怒而烦躁地答应，“下次你见到汤姆的时候，就让他不要再无视我，让他给我一些积极的关注，不要……”兰斯彻奇的手指警告地掐进他的皮肤，“不要讨厌我。”

“成交。”哈利谨慎地同意，已经在心里找起了漏洞。

“成交。”兰斯彻奇抓住他的手，轻柔的魔力涌进他们的指尖。这不是牢不可破咒或者剥夺魔力的誓言，但是用魔法保障的协同一致。

“你要给我什么作为封口费？我猜你不想让汤姆知道你的计划，不然他就会命令我不要帮助你。”兰斯彻奇狡猾地问。

哈利没忍住咬起牙齿，再次看向对方的淤青。

“我会保证泽维，阿布拉萨斯，阿费德和德拉科不再诋毁或攻击你。他们看起来不是很喜欢你，只有汤姆的注意不会保证你不受伤害。”

塞古纳斯的瞳孔中闪过一瞬的恐惧。

“行。”他咬着牙齿说道。哈利想笑，但只是点了点头。

他又看了兰斯彻奇一会儿，仍然有点不安，他还是不知道对方为什么在哭。

但这算是进展……哈利准备离开，把魔杖塞了回去，不确定自己还能不能继续忍受对方的存在。

萨拉查啊……但他不就得继续忍受他吗？妈的，还要劝汤姆注意而不要折磨兰斯彻奇……唉。

这谈话会很有趣。

“伊凡斯。”他叫住他，哈利转头。兰斯彻奇的眼神无比阴暗，“我希望他像毁了我这样毁了你。”

哈利没忍住抓紧了拳头。

“哦，如果这样，”哈利愉快而冷漠地笑了，“我也不会坐在走廊里哭。”

他没有再回头。

约翰.达力士在傲罗部的走廊快速前进，拐进他上司的办公室。

“先生，斯格林杰先生，食死徒，先生，他们——”

精瘦雄狮般的男人立刻转了过来，魔杖已经到了手中。

“看在喀耳刻的份上，好好讲话，你有没有理智！告诉我怎么回事！”

达力士深吸了一口气，从没感到过如此慌张。

“先生，他们……呃，好像标记召唤了他们，他们很多人，他们在去……”

“那个黑魔王在做什么？”斯格林杰发出低沉的咆哮，在办公室里踱起步来，“带路，达力士，沙克尔和唐克斯呢？”

“先生，我还没说完，”达力士飞快地说道，“食死徒，他们看起来，呃，不想被召唤。”

“你说他们在去什么的路上！”

“他们的黑魔标记，”他焦急地补充，“在带他们离开，但是他们自己并不想去，他们其实在请求黑魔王的仁慈，这，大堂里都乱成一片了，人们都很害怕。”

斯格林杰抿住了嘴唇。

“通知首相，去找邓布利多，所有人出动！”

有的时候，达力士真的觉得加入这个部门是个错误的决定。

不知哪里伸出的手抓住他的衣领，哈利没来得及呼吸，被摔到背后的墙上，他僵住了，啊。

汤姆。

他看起来相当生气。

“嘿，”哈利轻快地说，“你得停止这样把我按在东西上，这给人很坏的印象。如果你想和我说话，叫我停下不是更容易吗？”

“你的情绪快刺穿我了，你到底他妈的在干什么？”汤姆看了他脖子上的魂器一眼，一只手指抚上滚烫的金属，“这个东西过去的十分钟也一直在向我警告。”

向汤姆？因为他无视了他滚烫的警告？哦，他都忘了汤姆能感受到挂坠和马沃罗的想法了。

臭马沃罗。

“没啥。”他安抚地说道，试图把汤姆的手指解开，但对方抓得更紧，并且往上用力，让他不得不踮起脚尖。

哈利第百万次咒怨汤姆长得比他高，他不怕他，但他比他高足足一个头，这让现在这个情景非常不舒服。为什么他的朋友都不矮？他为什么不能再长高一点？这真是太不公平了。

“我不满意。”汤姆威胁道，“你的没啥就是在捣乱，给我找麻烦，被人追杀。”

“你怎么突然这么紧张了？”哈利忍住自己的情绪，他需要汤姆的好情绪才能谈起兰斯彻奇的事。

“你忘了我的生命和你联系在一起了吗，黄金男孩？”

哈利忍不住皱起了脸，他不觉得汤姆会接受他真的，不小心，暂时地忘了这个答案。

他真的记忆模糊了。

“我在霍格沃茨，完全安全。”他决定不去想魔法石，密室，巨怪，古怪的同学，“而且我以为你应该把它解除了。”

“给伏地魔更多杀了你然后把头送给我的机会？”汤姆冷冷地说，“不行，我们的捆绑是他不给你寄爆炸剂的唯一理由。除非它被破解，他不会杀你。”

“我不需要你把生命和我绑在一起！”哈利惊恐地反抗道。

这太蠢了，他都不知道汤姆为什么要这样。如果他们都因为意外死了，这有什么好？

如果他不小心掉下楼梯怎么办？呃，他的生命太危险了，他真的不想和别人绑在一起。

尤其是他在乎的人。

“是吗？”汤姆冷冷地说，“这终于能逼你好好想想你都做什么傻事了。”

哈利沉默地瞪了他一会儿。

“那你有什么把我按在墙上的必要吗？”

“吸引你的注意力。”

“哦，看到亮晶晶的东西我就会分心吗？”他讽刺道，“放手，不舒服。”

“那我更有理由这样了。”汤姆就是要气死他。

哈利翻了个白眼，突然掰开汤姆的手指，把他往后推。他抚了抚自己的衣服，看向对方。

“你突然很不开心，”他指出，“复仇不顺利？”

“很顺利。”汤姆烦躁地说。

哈利歪着头，沉默地挑起眉毛，不知道如果这就是汤姆正常的情绪切换，他是不是该为他担心。斯莱特林继承人抱起了手臂。

“只是被那个金发的疯丫头缠着讲了半个小时的情感建议。”

哈利的嘴唇颤动，好心地控制自己假笑的冲动，汤姆不满地看了他一眼，他忍不住，笑了。

“卢娜，”他确认，“给你感情建议？你和谁？她说什么了？”

“很高兴我的痛苦让你这么愉快。”小黑魔王毫无感情地说。哈利再次努力憋笑，但是这更糟了，汤姆的眼睛危险地闪烁起来。

“其实是我和你。”

笑立停。

“我什么？”他不知道自己是不是该惊慌。

“我们应该接吻，满足压抑的性冲动。”

“她不会说！”哈利抗议，“汤姆！”

“你不同意她的说法？”

“去你。”

“这也是她的建议。”

哈利眯起眼睛，看着汤姆突然得意的假笑。

“你逃避话题，她到底说什么了。”

“你又到底在做什么？”汤姆反问，“别以为我没注意到你在转移话题。”

哈利抱住手臂，学着汤姆抗拒的样子，他们观察了彼此很久。

“亲爱的，你脸上有抓伤。”汤姆平静地説。

哈利的手立刻摸上了兰斯彻奇抓他的地方。梅林。这个家伙真的抓破他的皮肤了！他不敢相信，他猜他是故意给自己制造麻烦的。

“赫敏的猫不喜欢我。”他随意胡诌道。

“赫敏的猫有人类的指甲？”汤姆问道，“真是神奇的物种，请告诉我，‘赫敏的猫’是怎么紧紧地抓住你的脸，留下人类的指甲印的？”

“人的指甲和猫的指甲抓出的痕迹很像。”哈利坚持，“你不听我解释，是不是又嫉妒了。”

汤姆的表情不信任而挑衅。

“人的指甲印和猫的爪印差别很大。”他说，“除非你说的猫是麦格，或者文学指代中的残酷怨恨的女人。”

“好心点，汤姆，麦格的变形术没那么烂。”

“哈利！”

“什么？她真的不烂。”哈利无辜地说着，开始逃跑，汤姆紧紧地跟着，立刻抓住了他的手臂。

“到底发生了什么？”低沉的威胁表示他已经受够了游戏。

修长的手指摸着哈利觉得已经留下伤疤的皮肤。

他没有动，知道汤姆一定会抓紧他，他看起来完全有此准备。逃跑对他的心情可不好，兰斯彻奇还指明了“你下一次见到他的时候”，就是现在，他必须行动。

当然，他可以在心里劝汤姆，这算是一种作弊的方法，但他真的需要兰斯彻奇的帮助。

“我想你把兰斯彻奇请回你的食死徒圈子。”他说，“别再无视他了，给他积极的关注。”

汤姆一动不动地看着他。

“是兰斯彻奇抓了你。”

这不是质问，是肯定，不愉快的肯定。

“我就知道。”汤姆几乎是在咆哮，手指又一次抓紧他的肩膀，“你为什么接近他？他试图杀了你，不记得了吗？”

“记得很清楚。”哈利无视瞪向自己的眼睛，轻描淡写地说道。

“如果你不是急于向我证明你有这么蠢的话，为什么要我重新接纳他？我为什么会这样做？”

“因为我请你这样做。”哈利开始交涉了，汤姆眯起了眼睛。

“你想要兰斯彻奇做什么？”

“这是你同意的条件吗？”他也可以耍赖了，“我的回答？”

“这对你这么重要，我为什么会只要这么一点条件呢？”

“那什么？”哈利逼问道，“你想要什么？”

汤姆谨慎地看着他，哈利能看到他在考虑的答案。

“如果我不同意交涉呢？”斯莱特林继承人安静地威慑道，“那你的计划会怎么样呢？”

变得糟糕，非常糟糕。但哈利还是假装平静地耸了耸肩。

“如果你不像平常那样有那么多想要的话……”他话说到一半，把自己从汤姆的桎梏中解脱出来，大步走下走廊，不敢呼吸。

“ ** **等一下。**** ”

他充满胜利感地停住了，但没有转身。他能感受到汤姆在跟上来，转到他面前，慵懒地抱住手臂。

“我可以重新接纳兰斯彻奇，给他他不配的积极的关注，但我有两个条件。”

哈利谨慎地看着汤姆，示意他继续。

“首先，你不能和他单独相处，永远。”

不利于他的计划……但在古灵阁里能有多独处？这让事情变得麻烦，但也不是不能解决。

“然后呢？”

“ ** **你让我给你做一个魂器，并且绝对配合这个行动。**** ”

妈的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我总算翻到了这一章，和大家一起做个时间难题。 FF是10年投，16年完结的。但是菲菲更到这一章的时候说这是她写FF的第二年。 How could it be?
> 
> 紧急播放洛基恐怖秀！Let’s do the time warp again——
> 
> 本期新工具人Circe，喀耳刻，巫术女神，魔女之神。说实话我第一反应是瑟曦www


	130. Chapter 130

130

“开玩笑。”哈利呆呆地反驳，希望对方告诉他“对，这是玩笑”，但他知道不是。

汤姆只是看着他。

“就当做是投资。”斯莱特林继承人安静地说，“当做你对我来说无可替代，我愿意和你共度余生的确认。”

哈利吞了口气，心里有一个地方想放声大笑，最后在恐慌的袭击下靠着墙坐下。

“小心，你听起来像在和我求婚。”他声音虚弱地开玩笑。汤姆的眼睛一刻也不离开，将他置于严密的审视之下。

“如果这样想更能让你接受的话，”他只是这么说，“但别想要婚礼或者戒指那种传统的东西，只是类似而已。”

哈利笑了，他很清楚自己的声音听起来压抑又可笑。

“你要我放弃所有的道德原则！”他叫道，“我，萨拉查啊，你知道我觉得这不对。”

“道德只是约束人的东西，我肯定没有它你会更自由快乐。”汤姆毫不在意地说道。哈利握紧了拳头。

“你要我撕裂我的灵魂！”

“我很清楚魂器的制作流程。”

哈利闭上了眼睛，感觉头疼得快要炸开了。

“却不知道这有什么问题？”

“我是精神变态。”汤姆一副忍耐已久的样子，“对错这种道德判断对我来说只是不愿也不会接受的约束，你知道的。”

“我，”哈利觉得他不可理喻，“我不能接受。”

汤姆仍然看着他。

“知道了，和我一起共度永恒对你来说真的那么难以接受吗？”

哈利突然感到内疚，但咬紧了牙齿，试图无视汤姆失落的语气。情感操控。

“住口，”他愤怒地说道，“这不公平，而且你知道不是这样……我，这不是你的问题，是我的问题。”

汤姆挑起眉毛，哈利忍住钻进洞里的冲动。

“我的意思是，”他咬着牙说道，“永生是你的愿望，我从没想过这样。而且我抵触的是 ** **魂器**** ！如果我活着，我当然愿意和你一起，萨拉查，如果不是想拯救你，我为什么要和兰斯彻奇合作，为什么要完成计划？你却在说什么？我拒绝这样延长我的生命，这很恶心。”

“如果你拒绝，我们都活不长。”失落的声音就像被抛弃的演技一样消失了，“如果我们都失败了，时间线四个月之后就会崩坏。如果你拒绝，我的计划无法成功，我也会拒绝和你合作，你的计划也会失败。”

“真是个僵局。”哈利事不关己般讽刺。

汤姆俯下身子，和他对平视线，伸出手，抬起他脖子上的挂坠，项链微微陷进他的皮肤，汤姆却没有要把它拿下来的意思。

“我是说真的。我可以轻易地毁掉这个东西，你本来已经缺了一个，总不能再丢一个吧？”

哈利眯起眼睛。

“真有趣。”他冷冷地说，“你说要拯救我，但你想要拯救和共度余生的是我，还是我没有情感的碎片？我说清楚，我不要那样活着，让你失望了。”

从提出条件开始，汤姆脸上第一次出现真实的情绪，一闪而过，让人看不清楚。

“你真的觉得做了魂器的我还会和现在一样吗？”哈利质问道，试图理解汤姆扭曲的思维。

“很多人都会愿意为我给你的条件献上生命。”

“啊对，就是得献上生命……我没法杀人，所以我做不了，就算我同意，汤姆，我做不到。”

“你肯定可以。”汤姆否认，“即使你真的不行，我们的灵魂联系在一起，我可以修改魔法，为你杀人。”

“什么？你杀人然后撕裂我的灵魂？”哈利吓坏了。

“对。”汤姆阴暗地看着他，看上去有一点不耐烦，“所以感谢我给你选择，我可以背地里完成这件事。”

“我不会原谅你。”哈利忍不住退后，“朋友不会这样，汤姆。”

“朋友……”汤姆露出苦涩的笑，“你要我当你的朋友，为你变得脆弱，你却生老病死然后把我抛弃？不行。我不傻，也不是自虐狂，绝对不会同意。”

哈利突然累极了，叹了口气，他知道汤姆不是在撒谎，他就是这么想的。

“生活就是这样。”他轻声说，“死亡是生命的一部分。你不能把人保存下来，这不像照片那样……抱歉，但不可以。我们不该永恒。”

“不该。”汤姆笑了，“我们有魔法和力量，我们面临着无限的可能。‘应该不应该’只是社会创造的缺陷和囚牢，只要找到方法，我们可以做想做的一切，去他们的应该。”

“反正我不同意和你一起永生，说一千次我也会拒绝。”他会送走所有的朋友，活在告别之中，杀了他吧。

“我劝你谨慎。”汤姆柔和而危险地警告，“反正我会达到目的，这样你还能实现你的愿望。”

哈利紧张地吞了口气。汤姆真的能不经他同意制造魂器？

“如果你做，我就会毁掉它。”

“我会让你碰到它吗？”汤姆毫不畏惧地对上他的视线，“你永远不会有这个机会。”

哈利闭紧了嘴唇。

每一天都这样，他想恨汤姆，却做不到。

他有太多憎恨对方的理由，但这又是如此难以实现的仇恨。

他其实可以理解汤姆的动机，但他不能接受这个方法和结果。啊，忏悔。

他可以忏悔。

真挚的忏悔可以摧毁任何魂器。

他突然惊到了，他可以做一个魂器，然后立刻把它销毁吗？肯定可以。但不会洗去他手上的血。

但他的手总会沾上鲜血。汤姆也是，因为他对这件事一直是坚持而且残酷的。他会不择手段地逼他制作魂器。这真是让他恐惧极了，他真的不想知道自己能从中获得什么。

难道汤姆真的觉得这是仁慈的橄榄枝吗？对小黑魔王来说，这或许是真心为了他好……这比他的残酷伤他更深……

“你没有回答我的问题。”他看着地板，不想看见对方，“你真的觉得我不会变吗？”

“我相信你的核心不会改变。”汤姆毫不犹豫地说。

过了一会儿，汤姆的手捧起他的脸，让他们的视线相聚到一块儿，拇指抚摸着突起的指甲印。

“不管你怎么看我，哈利，我了解你，你很坚强……”小黑魔王顿了顿，“而且我发誓不会让你改变，我不会让你变成你憎恨的样子，你不会……伏地魔有七个，你只做一个，区别很大，我不会让你堕落的。”

“那你呢？”哈利狠狠地抓住汤姆的手腕，知道对方一定会感觉到痛，“如果我同意，你必须承诺你不会有超过一个魂器。别……我不能看着你变成他。”

“你是说你同意？”汤姆的眼睛亮了起来，没有笑，愉悦却由上至下地散发出来，真正的愉悦。

哈利想哭，想要尖叫，他想说“不”，他会再考虑……绝不会答应。

“ ** **如果你不制作超过一个魂器，而且立刻重新接纳兰斯彻奇，给他频繁积极的关注，我会让你给我做一个魂器。**** ”

汤姆看了他一会儿，哈利无法呼吸。

“ ** **如果你让我尽快给你做一个魂器并且不试着摧毁它，我不会给你做更多的魂器，而且我自己一次也不会有超过一个魂器**** 。”

“一次不超一个？”哈利问道。汤姆说试着摧毁，没说通过忏悔成功摧毁。

“如果我的敌人摧毁了它，我不会让自己暴露在危险之中。”汤姆坦荡地说。哈利深吸了一口气，他对自己感到憎恶，他的心里在颤抖，他真的很害怕，他不想要这个样子。

“那我接受，成交。”

“成交。”汤姆同意道，魔力的光亮在他们眼前闪过。

汤姆的笑容迷人而光彩。

“你不会后悔的，甜心……我该去见兰斯彻奇了？别遇上麻烦，好吗？把你的脸治好……”

“等会儿见。”哈利安静地说道。

汤姆看起来太……快乐了。哈利从没见过他如此快乐，好像整个人都更……鲜活了。他慢慢地站了起来。

他一定会后悔。他必须后悔。

他的心已经碎了。

汤姆永远不会原谅他。

汤姆.里德尔可以有很多的侧面，但他从来不是也不会是愚蠢的人。

他知道给哈利的条件是模糊的，他说不要试着摧毁，但万一成功摧毁……但他不能说得更加具体，即使哈利的确有渺茫的机会用剩下的道德忏悔，摧毁魂器。

他不想哈利遭受希望落空的痛苦。

他很有可能就在指望忏悔，但……他也很有可能失去足够让他忏悔的共情能力。毕竟，忏悔是一件无用的事，如果你要后悔，你当初就不该这么做。

如果哈利能做到——他或许也是唯一能做到这一点的人，但没关系，汤姆仍然有方案。

他可能不会编辑这个魔法，因为哈利会抗拒他创造的东西，不愿意去下杀手（汤姆知道他能做到），但如果他编辑了咒语，就能为自己创造方便。

很多魂器都只是依附于物件之上，但他要让哈利的灵魂锁在容器之中。

这样，即使哈利忏悔，他的灵魂也不会回去。

灵魂碎片的回归通常有致命的风险，所以他是在保护他的朋友。

只能为自己做一个魂器是一个限制，但他可以忍受。

很快他就能获得永恒，为他和哈利的余生找到更好的保证，他会拥有无尽的时间。

老化会是个问题，但他会解决……作为死亡的主人。他忍不住笑了起来。

伏地魔是很好，但死亡的主人更好，他要得到这个头衔。杀了邓布利多，得到魔杖，一石二鸟，然后把隐身衣拿到手，大功告成。

全能的魔杖自然能召唤自己配套的物品？

啊，他真是太高兴了，一切都如己所愿。

哈利，这个可怜的孩子肯定会抑郁，他知道，但他也知道哈利很坚强。拉夫古德难道觉得他是易碎的茶杯吗？

他的黄金男孩有钢铁的意志，不会屈服于包括他在内的任何人。他可以拥有魂器，他会习惯和他回到过去，汤姆对他很有信心。

他必须习惯，因为如果他做不到，汤姆也不知道自己会做出什么。

他离哈利已经有几个走廊远了，情感的海啸突然将他席卷。

痛苦，让他瘫痪的痛苦。

他睁大了眼睛，停下脚步，不是真的痛……他没有受伤……是心理的痛。

哈利。

他差点想冲回去，但忍住了。这不是身体的威胁，只是心理的。

哈利的情感一团糟。

他蹒跚着坐下，抱住自己的脑袋，陷入了震惊。他好像没有感受过对方如此强烈的情感，他有大脑封闭术的屏障，所以……到底怎么回事？他怎么了？

两分钟肯定不能让他卷进巨大的麻烦或者斗争……所以这是刚才的对话，魂器。

这是哈利对他们的交易的反应。

他想吐，努力消化突然而陌生的情感。他抓住了自己的头发，大力地吸气。

会过去的，很快会过去的，没人会看到他被影响的样子，妈的。

他的手指将掌心抓出了血，他握得太用力了。

哈利的感情如此丰富，这真是太惊人了，这是普通人的感觉，还是只是哈利如此？

他眨了眨眼，头疼得不行。

一秒之后，刺激消失了，只剩下麻木的余痛。

哈利重获了控制，收敛了自己的感情，把它们封闭在自己的大脑之中。汤姆又能呼吸了。

他颤抖地起身，不知道自己该不该回去。

不。

他吞咽，整理了自己的制服，继续前进。

哈利真的不会崩溃吗？

不，不管怎样，他不允许。

塞古纳斯.兰斯彻奇看着猫头鹰飞出窗外，变成消失的小点。

他满意地笑了。

很快，汤姆就是他的，波特会消失，黑魔王会给他最丰厚的奖赏，邓布利多会后悔否定他的价值。

他怎么能不开心呢？

我的主人，伏地魔，

我将很快献上波特离开霍格沃茨和汤姆的保护的日期。

请做好准备，等我的猫头鹰。

你的，最忠诚的朋友和仆人。

塞古纳斯.兰斯彻奇

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到汤姆说出死亡的主人的我：你们黑魔王都看童话书啊。  
> 终于只剩20章了，翻到这里的时候忍不住一个冲动把后面再次读完，终于到了我当年第一次读的时候激动地大赞菲菲一波千折的地方，从这一章开始就是过山车往下冲的刺激体验了！  
> 还是我：还有20章？好累，不想翻了，让我们永远停在过山车的顶端吧。


	131. Chapter 131

131

伏地魔面无表情地看着手中的信，逐渐感到兴奋。

不错……

兰斯彻奇还是那么愚蠢。他难道觉得自己能从这件事中全身而退？愚蠢。在认识哈利之前，他好像还没有发现他有这么愚蠢。哼，倒是波特这个家伙……对他和过去的自己都比其他人更为了解。

只不过是个魂器罢了。他厌恶地弯起嘴唇。

我的伏地魔大人，你的朋友……那个小孩真的这么想吗？塞古纳斯.兰斯彻奇对他来说不过是尘土，容易操纵到了可悲的程度。

即使年龄增长，他只要微微表现欣赏，容忍，或者偏爱，那个人就会为他做任何事，这更让他相信感情的危险和脆弱。

但他现在还是有用的，所以他允许他这样无礼地称呼自己，只要在他抛弃之前还有作用，他甚至可以鼓励这种行为。看着他本来可以痊愈却再度破碎，多么有趣。

很快……他就会解决年轻的自己。里德尔太会找麻烦了，他的人员损失惨重，故意剩下一些人没有被骗到魔法部，也只是对他的奚落。

怒火在他心中燃烧。

他会让汤姆付出代价……现在这个发展对他一举解决所有的问题很有优势。只要波特离开霍格沃茨，他就会抓住他，然后威胁汤姆，证明自己的权威，破除他们之间生命的连接，杀死大难不死的男孩，开始无人能够挑战的永恒的统治，不再有预言之子和过去阴影的威胁。

他整洁地折好了信，回到从虚弱的魔法部那里解救从者的计划。

这些人都是可替代的，但让魔法部关着他们就像虚弱的象征。

巫师界还处于医疗系统的瘫痪中，很快，他就会君临。

笑意爬上他的嘴角。

大脑深处突然传来瘙痒的感觉。

波特。

他没想到那个小子会有胆量通过连接联系他。

他考虑无视，但最终纵容了自己的好奇。

【如果你要我当常任心理咨询师，我会收费，知道吗？】

哈利没想到他又做出了这种事，但他控制不住自己。

他别无选择，只能握紧拳头找精神连接另一端的黑魔王。他不傻，他不能相信汤姆在谈魂器这件事上不想把他绕进骗局。

万一他不能感到忏悔呢？他不能在这么重要的事上冒这个风险……太糟了，一切都太糟了。

他感到恶心。

【如果你要我当常任心理咨询师，我会收费，知道吗？】

来了。哈利没忍住厌烦，伏地魔这个混蛋，给出的回答如此汤姆。

【虽然我不想，但如果要找心理咨询师，我保证死也不会找你。】

【对最近总是为你提供建议的人说话这么毒啊。】

【我有交易要谈。】哈利已经丧失了谈话的兴趣，他也没有时间。

【你为什么觉得我会有兴趣？】

【因为你想我死，我给你的条件就是这个。反正你也没法轻易杀死我。】

沉默。

【哎呀，哎呀，我们终于能让你自杀了？我可装不出失望。】

伏地魔送来了他千万种死法的想象，哈利在对方把刀子捅进自己的胃的情景闪现的时候终于忍不住想吐。

【如果你空闲时间就在想这个，不如找个女朋友。】

他立刻感到了对方的抵触和厌恶，得意地笑了起来。

【你的条件是什么？】伏地魔厌恶而愤怒地说。

哈利立刻清醒了。

【接下来四个月之内我的立场可能会……改变，如果我开始精神失常，情绪不稳定，变得不像自己，转而伤害我的朋友，我要你……把失去道德的我……】

【讲重点。】

【如果发生这样的情况，我要你发誓杀了我。】

震惊。伏地魔陷入了震惊。

哈利为震撼了对方感到了一丝报复的快感，虽然心里仍然为自己说出的请求极度纠结……但他无论如何也不想堕落。

他不想成为自己厌恶的人，他知道汤姆不会任他收回承诺，他也不信任汤姆能阻止自己堕落。

汤姆显然对他失去良知这件事毫无触动，甚至觉得这是个进步。进步。

他觉得汤姆总是想改变他……比如除去他的道德。但他不能这样，无论汤姆怎么希望。

作为精神变态，斯莱特林继承人肯定不明白道德伦理对一个人来说有多重要，毕竟他可完全想象不出自己有一点道德的样子。

妈的，汤姆肯定真的觉得自己在帮他大忙！但他想要的只是作为现在的自己这个样子。

【现在具体的情况是什么？】

【你发不发誓？】

对方再次沉默，哈利屏住呼吸。

太扭曲，太荒谬了，但他需要的只是对方的一个同意。

【你先发一个允许我杀你的死誓。如果找得到公证，我其实更愿意牢不可破。】

哈利眨了眨眼。双重保证。

很好。

【我哈利.詹姆.波特发誓在满足我们先前谈到的条件下，我会让伏地魔杀了我。这些条件包括我发生巨大的人格变化，伤害我的朋友，摒弃道德。】

对方沉默了。哈利的脑袋已经开始抽痛，嘴里尝到了血的味道。

【我伏地魔发誓如果哈利波特发生巨大的人格变化，伤害他的朋友，摒弃道德，就会杀了他。】

连接突然中断。

汤姆坐在晚餐的桌边，对这一天的进展沾沾自喜。他让哈利同意了制作魂器，和他一起活下去，那他对时间咒语的研究更有意义了。

颇有成效的一天。

他大发慈悲地无视了偶尔从哈利那里传来的极度痛苦的感觉。不是说他……这只是让哈利自己解决自己的问题。

不论怎样，哈利都会愤怒，挣扎，抗拒，为了不服从耗尽自己的精力。等他也制造了自己的魂器，哈利的疑虑肯定都会消失。

他会变得更快乐。

他是在解放他。

即使没了道德的约束，对方肯定也会给他别的挑战。哈利不会突然变成顺从的动物。

他烦躁地眯起了眼睛。

他怎么会突然有这些想法？他不会让哈利退缩，这是他想要的，就是这样，他当然不可能犹豫。

他会让哈利永生。

有了无尽的时间，他可以面对任何的纰漏，即使哈利赌气离开，最终也会回来。

而且如果发生这样的情况，他会接受挑战，把他抓回来，让他再也无法离开。他会喜欢囚徒.黄金男孩的。

当然，他希望不要出现这样的情况，但就算是……也是个有趣的实验。他沉思着，刺穿了烤土豆。

“在想什么？”

哈利。

他看了他一眼，忍不住想象如果实话实说会得到什么样的反应，他忍住得意，摇了摇头。

“设想未来。”他轻松地说。哈利好奇地弯起眉毛。

“听起来很可疑。”

他看着哈利变得谨慎，忍不住笑了出来。

人们吵闹地进入大礼堂，他通常都会早到，就是为了避开这些人。

泽维坐在哈利对面，他知道这是因为他们关系好，等级地位倒是其次。阿费德坐在他对面，阿布拉萨斯在他左边，德拉科，啧啧，不太幸运地坐在祖父旁边。

他的右手自然是哈利。

兰斯彻奇靠近了他们，试图与他对上视线，他没有理会，只是对阿费德旁边的女生，达芙妮.格林华斯做出了让座的指示。

他看了哈利一眼。

哈利难以察觉地绷紧了身体，但没做出反应。阿布拉萨斯，泽维和阿费德看着他，他知道他们不敢有所异议。

兰斯彻奇得意得超乎想象，让汤姆想像对烦人的虫子一样把他碾碎。他好像想说什么，恰逢黑鹰再次落在他们的桌上。汤姆立刻让内部圈的人停止闹剧，施了几个屏障，然后抓住信件。哈利的僵硬现在肉眼可见了。

“他要报复吗？”

他可能在担心有人会死。

汤姆像往常一样无视了教职工的注意，打开信封，沉默地读了起来。蛇语。

****问问哈利刚才和我做了什么交易，小鬼，学会检查自己的身边。** **

****

****

赫敏小心地盯着斯莱特林的桌子。

如果不这样，她会错过很多信息，比如被猫头鹰送来的老师的头。她光是想就觉得要吐了。

格兰芬多的桌子有地理上的信息屏障，但她会有全局观，比如比他们早几秒看到黑鹰。

伏地魔的信使——又有谋杀？这是给谁的信件，哈利还是汤姆？里德尔把它拿了起来，她离得太远，看不清他的表情，但即使隔着这么远的距离，她的汗毛都立了起来。

他完全僵住了，哈利看起来非常担心。他最好的朋友向默不作答的里德尔伸手索要信件，汤姆终于做出了反应。

他抓住了哈利的手臂，那看起来很疼，他用蛇语说了什么。哈利使劲地收手，想挣脱对方的束缚，显然进入了防御的姿态。

他们说了什么，身边的斯莱特林都僵住了，就像处在两只狂野的动物的斗争之中，不敢吸引他们的注意力。

哈利把餐具砸在桌子上，离场。这太糟了。里德尔毫不迟疑地跟上了他，但这不是共同离开。

哈利显然想要独处，汤姆则是在继续他们的斗争。

“走吧，我们得去帮助他。”罗恩显然也在关心，温暖的视线中充满着担忧。

“我们不能——”赫敏开口。

“走吧，”他坚持着起身，赫敏不知道有没有成功保持镇静，跟着站了起来，去追赶他们。

“我们真的不该偷听，这不对——”她再次反驳。

“你不想知道他们溜走之后都会干什么吗？”他问，“你说过好奇，反正哈利需要我们，你真的相信里德尔吗？如果不了解情况，我们就帮不了哈利。”

“哈利需要隐私。”她充满愧疚地说，但里德尔追上哈利，愤怒而粗暴地抓住他的手臂的样子让她僵住了。

她突然疑惑他们为什么没有像平常一样谨慎甚至多疑地找到一间隔音，有防护，能上锁的教室，或许正如礼堂中大家猜想的那样，他们太过激动，甚至忘了走廊这个地方会有人跟上。

下面的事情发生得很迅速，哈利扭转了局势，把汤姆推到隔壁的墙上，然后狠狠地抓住了他的衬衫。

“别管我。”他威胁，“我不会告诉你的，你放弃吧。”

里德尔的手抓住了哈利手腕，凶狠的力度完全不似声音的冷静。

“小心点，亲爱的，把我这样按在墙上，别人会有想法的。”完全是嘲弄的声音，甚至是模仿的语气，赫敏怀疑这是他们先前说过的话。哈利收紧了下巴，没有放手。

“我认真的——”

“而且，你不才是我们之中的受虐狂吗？”里德尔突然自在地说道，“很高兴看到你这么狂野的样子，或许下次可以这样玩玩，但我喜欢的还是这样。”

角色转换，他们的位置交换了，哈利的背撞到墙上，发出巨大的声响。

她这才意识到尽管汤姆经常拽着哈利，但他们肢体上的力量或许是相当的。

哈利很可能轻而易举地再把他反转过来，但他抓的是里德尔的衬衫，里德尔的右手钳住他的肩膀，左手则卡在他的喉咙上。哈利的控制是没有威胁的，但里德尔……

她忍不住猜想哈利是否真的知道他们的平等。

哈利似乎更不愿意打破社交边界，他不愿意去伤害别人，里德尔显然不在意这些。

她和罗恩交换了眼神，后者好像完全愣住了。

这不是她想的情节。

他们在公众面前的交锋已经有够激烈，但和这比起来简直就是风平浪静，有人的时候，他们是互相环绕的行星，为彼此的存在吸引，但仍然注意着别人的视线。

但现在……

他们只注意着彼此，先前压抑的碰触变得更无边界。她死也不相信哈利不喜欢汤姆。

或许他的兴趣不是同性恋的兴趣，如果她不是相信他们相爱……呃，也有很多人会说这种肢体上的亲近是另一种形式的权力斗争？

显然他们是在争夺支配的地位，所以这很复杂，即使有性吸引力，也不仅仅是性吸引力，他们对彼此的侵略性太强烈了。

哈利愤怒地瞪着汤姆。

“你又以为自己有权利和责任管我了吧？神经病。”他冷酷地说，“我的一切都不关你事。”

“不关我事？”里德尔加紧了力度，“我很肯定，甜心，如果你和未来的我做交易，那这完全每分每毫都是我的事情……伏地魔显然也这么想。”

“伏地魔喜欢给我找麻烦。”

“看在萨拉查的份上，你到底向他承诺了什么？！”里德尔看上去已经失去了自制。

“不告诉你。”哈利缓慢而清晰地说道，“放手。”

“为什么？”里德尔的姿态变了，突然像慵懒而傲慢的猫咪，“你害怕别人以为我们是一对？他们本来就这么想了。你为什么这么不安，哈利？这和媒体从不真实地报道你的信息有什么不同？你为什么这么……慌张？”

“没用。”他最好的朋友嘴上冷静地反抗着，但身体僵住了。她知道里德尔也注意到了这一点。

“你和伏地魔的交易是什么？”

“我不说。”哈利的挣扎突然停滞，显然是里德尔利用了印记。

汤姆弯起嘴唇。

“哼……固执。”斯莱特林继承人啧着嘴轻语，“但我们可以在这里站到晚餐结束，如果你喜欢……你喜欢吗，哈利？你想要这样吗？我们已经满足了你受虐的欲——”

粗暴的蛇语。

“——哦，我喜欢你说蛇语的样子，但你得解释一下你的话……我有完没完？什么有完没完，哈利，我在对你做什么？”

她不知道里德尔为什么还敢继续施压，哈利的魔法在沸腾，冰冷而威胁的视线中显然是爆炸边缘的情绪。哈利没有说话。

“怎么了，没有好玩的回答吗，亲爱的？你的舌头通常让我……更加着迷。”

哈利的表情变了，突然笑得非常甜蜜而虚伪。

“小心，汤姆，别人可能会觉得你真的能感受到人类的情感和欲望，你可不想这样，而且我以为你的自制力会更好，或许我高看你了。”

里德尔危险地眯起了眼睛。

脆弱和缺乏自制力都是可以伤害汤姆的指责。他放下了手，但没有后退，脸上是考量的神情。

“我记住了，不要对我最好的朋友表达关心，尽管他这么鲁莽，又在试图进行自杀性的计划。”

“汤——”

“而且你真的应该好好想想，你不是想让我能像人一样有人性，去关心吗？还是说你想要的是在你需要的时候我就得变成没有感情的空壳？”

“哦，我不知道，这要看你是在表达真实的情绪还是想用精湛的表演控制我的思考然后达到自己的目的。”哈利立刻反驳。

他们毫不妥协地看了对方一会儿，赫敏对他们能维持这么久的对立感到惊讶。他们就像同时深爱又憎恨彼此的一对……朋友？搭档？爱侣？

她不管哈利说什么了，他们就是一对啊！

“在我们的交易之后你这么快又做出新的交易，”游戏终止，汤姆的声音听起来更冷静了，“让我觉得你想颠覆对我的承诺，很明显你不喜欢我的计划。你肯定想过忏悔，如果你对如此抵触的东西没有找到可以利用的漏洞，是不可能不和我交涉的，所以，你的交易是为忏悔这个计划的失败找的备选方案。”

他们谨慎而专注地盯着彼此。

她开始崇拜里德尔思维的迅速，他就像福尔摩斯，不，莫里亚蒂，莫里亚蒂才是反派。

那哈利就是夏洛克？不太合适，不是说他笨，她只是觉得他不聪明。

汤姆是莫德雷德，哈利就是梅林。

“别管我了。”哈利的声音安静了许多。

“你很鲁莽，而且像我一样不能忍受失败，加上自杀的热情——”哈利想要反驳，但汤姆不给机会，“还有伏地魔想你死的欲望，让我非常担心你的交易，还有你期望的方法。”

赫敏对这个暗示睁大了眼睛，不是吧。

哈利移开了目光，这比任何肯定都有力。她看到里德尔在哈利的注意力分散的那一刻灰心的样子。

“我真心希望我错了，但我永远是对的。”哈利的视线回归的时候，里德尔已经恢复了冷酷，“我猜伏地魔会因为你的承诺存活……所以我向你承诺下一次见面的时候他一定会死。或许有点扰乱你重要的计划，不过你本来就该知道不要做那么愚蠢的交易。”

汤姆起身了，但哈利没有动。

“我不会原谅你。”

“我不需要。我只要你留下。”

里德尔离开了。

兰斯彻奇打开纸片，谨慎地提防着周围的人。

星期五去古灵阁。做好准备。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 倒数！倒数！19！一起大声喊出来！
> 
> 这20章就是菲菲封神20章，不夸张！
> 
> 本章由赫敏记者现场激动报道，甚至找到了各种代餐，笑死我了。


	132. Chapter 132

132

“汤姆，汤姆.里德尔——！”不想听到的声音，反常的尖叫。他停了下来。

“拉夫古德小姐。”他冷漠地转身，她停在他的面前，睁大的眼中满是祈求。

“你不能这样，不能这样！”她叫道，他看着她，隐隐感到烦躁。

“哪样？”他问，“你是不是有什么毛病？”他摇了摇头，想要转身。阿布拉萨斯厌恶而不敢置信地看了她一眼，跟了上去。

“哈利，”她轻声说，“你不能这样对哈利，你会杀了他的。”

他停下了，甚至僵住了几秒，然后慢慢转过身。

“继续说。”他指示马尔福离开，“我很快到。”

阿布拉萨斯点点头，沉默而得体地离开。哈利就不知道这种礼仪，这家伙说今天一天都要和格兰芬多的朋友待在一起。

啊，他讨厌那群人。

格兰杰至少还有一点脑子，但那个红毛没有任何值得欣赏的品质。

“你懂什么？”他危险地逼问。蓝眼睛中似乎含着浅浅的泪水。

“我知道你想让他做什么。”她轻声说，“但你不能这么做，一定不能！”

她又知道了不该也不可能知道的信息。

“哈利告诉你的？”他不相信这个前格兰芬多会这样做，而且他们尊重彼此之间的隐私……

“不。”她露出微弱但严肃的微笑，“当然不是，我只是……知道。”

“为什么？”

“像你一样，我有获取信息的方法。”她摆了摆手，似乎这个问题很不相关，“你必须承诺不会逼他做那个东西。”

他僵住了。被试图干涉是一回事，听到这个古怪的小拉文克劳确实地说出魂器是另一回事。

“我不会承诺，这也不关你事。祝你度过美好的一天，拉夫古德。”

她抓住了他的手臂，一个小怪咖不该有这样的力量，汤姆再次转身。

“求求你。”她乞求道，“他不会和现在一样的——你肯定知道这会毁了他——”

“你为什么总是插手我和哈利的事？”他愤怒地问。她看着他，急切而无辜的样子让他非常烦躁。

“哈利是我的朋友，我不想看他受伤。”她顽固而坚定地伸出了下巴，然后变得柔软下来，“你也关心他，我知道，我和你说过不要破坏他——”

“他很强壮。我不会给他他不能承受的东西，妈的，小丫头，我不是傻子！”

“那就别做傻事。”她吼道，轻柔的声音古怪的沮丧，“不要再否认这会伤他多深，这明明这么明显——你看看他的眼睛，他恨它，如果你逼他这样做，他会愧疚得崩溃，你再也没法修复他了！”

“如果你这么了解我的计划，那你就知道这件事没得商量，走开，别浪费我的时间。”他叫道，“放开我，不然我就亲自把你的手移开。”

她松开了手，眼神坚硬而冰冷。他飞快地转身，走开，只是她再次出声，打断了他的步伐。

“你害怕他会死，会离开你……但是你这样强迫他才会让他离开——”

“我没有强迫他做他不同意的事——”

“我很肯定他没有选择。”她平静地说，“强迫对方同意不是自由意志，你明明知道！”

“哦，我知道。”他没有感情地说，“我只是不在乎，我是为了他好。”

她看着他，再次蹦着跑了过来。

“我还会找你说。”她绝望地轻语。

“没有下次，放过我。我有照顾小姑娘突然兴起的英雄情结以外更重要的事情要做。”

“死亡的主人能避免他的死。”她安静地说。他冷静地看着她，小心地控制自己的表情。

“你为什么这么关心？”

“因为哈利是个可爱，善良，高尚的人，他美丽而纯粹的灵魂不应该被破坏，尤其是被一个应该是他的朋友的人。我，他真的不会保持原样，你真的知道。你会后悔一辈子的。”

“我忙着找死亡圣器。”他的语气不再那么敌对了，“我们下次再谈。”

等哈利做了魂器之后。

“如果哈利的灵魂破碎得太久，他就补不回来了，你也没有办法逆转悲剧。”

他眯起眼睛，想要碾碎自己无法祛除的疑惑。如果不是哈利，他不会这样，但如果不是哈利，他也不会想让别人永生。

“你好好想想。”她轻语，“为他想想。”

她离开了。

哈利冷冷地看向兰斯彻奇，不想说话，这只是一次交易。

“知道吗？”烦人的家伙却没有看他的眼睛，兀自开口，“你没有给我不向汤姆透露这件事的条件，他一定会阻止你吧，这可不是我的错咯……”

“你又很了解我们的交易吗？”哈利冷冷地笑了，“没有指定截止时间吧，我利用完你就可以让你再次被抛弃，反正你也已经得到过积极频繁的关注了。”

兰斯彻奇畏惧地瞪着他。

“好吧。那你到底在找什么？”

“不关你事。”他简短地说，注意力在周围的人身上，独处这个概念是相对的……他和伏地魔和汤姆有精神连接，某种意义上来说他从来就没独处过……

“我们就这样沉默一路？”

哈利没有理他，他不想和兰斯彻奇说话。

他们在学校外面坐上骑士巴士，很快到了对角巷。熟悉的街道给了他一点微弱的安慰。

他算是要去抢劫古灵阁。这让他不安。

而且他也不信任兰斯彻奇靠近自己。

“知道吗？”烦人精又说话了，看起来就没法保持沉默。

“我知道。”哈利打断。兰斯彻奇收紧了下巴。

“他会厌烦的，反正他对所有人都是这样，把他们榨干，等他看到你最灰暗的时候，就会把你扔开，因为玩具已经不新了。他就是这样的人。只有对他有用，让他觉得有趣，他才会搭理你。”

“说得真好，塞古纳斯。”哈利叹了口气，“你很了解自己的处境，但你不用以为周围的人也和你一样可悲。真的，你怎么能这么讨人厌呢？”

“我会让你后悔对我的侮辱。”兰斯彻奇的脸立刻扭曲了起来，“你只是幸运现在还有汤姆为你撑腰，但你不值得，等你完了就会想起我说的话了，我等着。”

“那你要等很久。”真的，大概要等一辈子。魂器。他忍住恶心和畏缩的感觉。

“你让我恶心。”

“我也这么觉得，所以别用你的声音折磨我了，我喜欢刚才安静的样子。”他冷酷地说，兰斯彻奇非常生气。

“我不懂他看中你什么。”

哈利的脾气也越发不稳定了。

“我也不知道，”他随意地说，“或许是我幽默风趣，玉树临风，不像你一样欲求不满又死缠烂打。”

“你不死缠烂打？拜托，你就像个贱婊子一样缠着他，你傲慢又无礼——”

“那也和你这个被丢掉的烂人不一样。”

兰斯彻奇短暂地闭上了眼，哈利感觉自己被怒火和中伤的感觉冲昏了头，又一次让复仇的快感夺取了自制。

“啊，上帝，你千万别又哭了吧？”

“闭嘴，伊凡斯。”兰斯彻奇的声音非常愤怒，但压抑住了，“让我们赶紧结束。”

这终于算是一个共识了。

赫敏看到汤姆.里德尔，停住了。

她的脸不由自主地红了，她两天前才看过他和哈利那么亲密的样子，他现在看上去却这么禁欲，她都不好意思看着他了，她居然侵犯了那么私人的时光，她真是太不好意思了。

看着汤姆和哈利就像看超新星一样——太耀眼了，你不能盯着很久，不然会被炽热的光芒灼伤。这美丽而摄人心魂，却会无情地吞噬靠近或阻挡它的东西。

她早上见过哈利，但她和罗恩都不敢承认偷听，气氛一直很尴尬。

但他让他们为他打掩护——他肯定要去做不想让汤姆知道的事。

他们还很慌乱，但是同意了，他说这件事不危险，回来就告诉他们是什么。

明明是“格兰芬多日”，但里德尔看他们的眼神都好像想把哈利抢走的样子。

但很明显，哈利不在他们身边。

斯莱特林继承人自然地走了过来，眼神阴暗。

“哈利在哪里？”他甚至不打招呼。

她估计他能注意他们的唯一理由就是他们是哈利最好的朋友。

她和罗恩交换了眼神，试图掩藏慌张。

“他去格兰芬多塔取点东西。”罗恩露出微笑。

“他的东西在斯莱特林。”里德尔的眼神更阴暗了。

“不，有些东西还在格兰芬多。”罗恩否认，“在我那里。”

这听起来太糟糕了，但她也愉快而惊讶，他居然能里德尔面前撒谎得这么好。

小黑魔王的眼神很容易就让人像被猫抓住的耗子一样冻结。

“他这么需要那个东西？”汤姆质问。

“应该吧，或许他只是去看看？毕竟在那里待了四年。我没问啊，我又不是控制欲爆棚的男友。”赫敏尖酸地接话，汤姆看向了她，微微挑起眉毛。赫敏意识到自己在影射他的时候脸都白了，但她不想收回自己的话，鼓起了勇气。

她说的是真的，里德尔听起来就像占有欲过度的嫉妒的男友。

“有道理。”他冷静地说，赫敏几乎松了一口气，“真话是什么？”

妈的。里德尔抱起了手臂，魔力在溅射。

“我知道别人有没有对我撒谎，我不建议继续这样做。哈利在哪里？”

“不知道。”她诚实地说。里德尔眯起了眼睛，批判地看着他们。

“他让你们打掩护，应该是说他没在做蠢事吧。上点心，‘最好的朋友’，哈利会撒谎，尤其是准备去做蠢事的时候，他说他要去哪里？”

赫敏为他听似平常的语气中潜藏的压力警觉起来。

她不堪那沉重视线的威胁，不知自己该不该继续撒谎。

这个男生看起来英俊又优秀，但他很危险……他可是青少年的黑魔王。

“他没有说。”她无视了里德尔愤怒的眼神，安静地说，“他没有真的遇上麻烦吧，哈利不会——”

“哈利就会。”汤姆反驳，“萨拉查，你们最后见到他是什么时候？”他威胁地问道。

“今天早上。”

“赫敏！”罗恩叫了起来，汤姆抓住了她的男朋友。

“你最好的朋友只要自己待五分钟就能惹上致命的麻烦，你还在——兰斯彻奇。”里德尔突然停下了，歪着头面无表情地思考，罗恩已经不再能分得半点注意了。

他说了什么，赫敏强烈地怀疑自己听到了咒骂。他转过了身，跟过来的斯莱特林充满敬意地沉默着。

“有人见到兰斯彻奇了吗？”

他们沉默着。

“今天下午我见到了。”过了一会儿，普林斯说道，“午饭的时候。”

里德尔视线尖锐地看着他们。

“我们最后见到哈利是在午饭的时候。”赫敏回答了无声的问题，罗恩看上去要把自己的头发抓下来。

“哈利信任我们，赫敏！你为什么告诉他！”他急切地私语，里德尔收紧了下巴。

“哈利信任你们什么？”他没在看罗恩，注意力只集中在她身上，梅林，这太紧张了，她没想到自己会轻易地泄密。

“他让我们打掩护。”她无视了罗恩愤怒的吼叫。

“我猜到了，我走过来的时候你们的样子非常慌张。”汤姆看上去是在自言自语。他不再和他们对话，只是他们恰巧在他整理思路和证据的时候站在前面。她本来该觉得被侮辱的，但他思考的样子实在太迷人了。

“也就是说他在做不想让我知道，我知道了就不会同意的事情。或许是他的计划……他也觉得时间紧迫。”

赫敏差点想问计划和时间紧迫是什么意思，但她觉得自己其实不想知道。反正哈利会告诉他们。

“兰斯彻奇和这有关……他需要他，甚至做出了交易……兰斯彻奇有什么哈利需要的东西？”

“什么也没有。”阿费德突然出声，但声音微弱。里德尔无视了他，但他的表情足以让布莱克畏惧。

赫敏开始思考。

力量。不，哈利不管怎么说都比兰斯彻奇有更多的影响力，而且魔法的能力也更强。这肯定是只有兰斯彻奇才有的东西，不然哈利不会和他合作，显然他们都并不喜欢彼此。

什么东西是只有兰斯彻奇才有的？

他说要找一个魔法物件……一个安全的存放魔法物件的地方。

她看了罗恩一眼，发现他已经知道了，只是沉默着不说。她不该为他想得更快沮丧……他能胜过她的只有对魔法界的知识……哦。

“古灵阁。”她和汤姆不约而同地开口。哦，她好骄傲，尽管也担心。罗恩的嘴都在抖，汤姆无视了他们，走向出口，罗恩追了上去。

“你有没有想过他不想你去？”他愤怒地质问，满脸通红地挡住里德尔，“你一点空间也不给他。”

她突然觉得罗恩的脑子里是汤姆和哈利贴近的画面。啊！真的不要再想啦！里德尔挑起了眉毛。

“我想过。”他轻松地说，“但我不管，我不喜欢限制，走开。”

“不然呢？”罗恩逼问。

“我就把你阉掉。”马尔福和其他斯莱特林抽出了魔杖，“看在萨拉查的份上，韦斯莱，你最好的朋友可能遇到麻烦了，你在这里出演浪费时间的固执白痴？我知道你是个白痴，说你固执也不是夸你。”

“这叫做忠诚——”

“还有的东西叫做智商。”泽维眯着眼打断。

赫敏真的担心他们会打起来，但兰斯彻奇突然惨白着脸出现了。

里德尔立刻推开了罗恩，走向那个男孩，魔杖顷刻间指到他的下巴，他抓住他的衣领，令他难以呼吸。

“哈利呢？发生了什么？”

哈利回到小车旁边，欣慰地发现兰斯彻奇没有试图关住他或者做指控他盗窃之类的事。

一切顺利，他拿到了魂器——赫奇帕奇的金杯，他不确定这算不算好事，还剩两个都是不知道的。他把它塞进施了魔咒的小包包里。

为了以防万一，只有他能打开。兰斯彻奇怀疑地看着他，看上去很想说话。

感天谢地，他没有。

哈利很感激这个进展，效率很高……他弯起了嘴角。

他该知道自己绝不幸运。

他刚走进对角巷，身后就出现了许多影子。食死徒。

他本能地躲过兰斯彻奇的昏昏倒地，顺便击倒了几个敌人。

该死的兰斯彻奇！

他的伤疤爆发剧痛，更多的人幻影移形。

他只能和伏地魔展开激烈的对决。

如果只是伏地魔，还好，但其他带着面具的黑影也在袭击他。

同时对付伏地魔和他的核心亲信。

他当然没有胜算，他又不是超人！

昏迷的那一刻，苦涩和羞愧爬上他的大脑，但他好歹还是击败了半数的敌人。

他失去了意识。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18！  
> 卢娜真的太可爱了……真想看Luna戏份多的Tomarry但我不记得有哪篇了……说起来这一章又有天文用语，其实我不太知道能相互绕转的天体应该怎么称呼，望赐教！


	133. Chapter 133

133

哈利醒来，立刻意识到了自己的处境。

妈的。

他的四肢非常沉重，他试着扯了扯手臂——被绑在背后。冰冷的金属紧掐着他的手腕。

真好。

他眨眼，试图清除视野中模糊的黑点，努力扭头看自己被绑住的手。挂坠还在他的脖子上，感恩。

金杯……在他内侧的口袋里，他能感觉它压在自己的心脏上。

他的嘴唇上有血。身下冰冷。他已经遇到过很多见鬼的情况了，不然现在肯定会更加慌张。他害怕，当然害怕，但他更想折磨到兰斯彻奇被他自己的血呛死，啊……他深吸了一口气。

现在真的不是想这个的时间，他还得先保命。

“醒了。”一个女性的声音，还是兰斯彻奇，但也是布莱克……贝拉特里克斯。他立刻不安了起来。

“观察得不错。”他尝试了多次才终于成功发出声音。他的嘴很干，有被塞过棉花的感觉，呕。“应该很多人睁着眼睛睡觉吧。你的主人呢？不来欢迎我吗？我好受伤。”

她愉快而疯狂地笑了。

“你真能说，哈利。”

“小天赋。”他戒备地说，“所以这什么情况？伏地魔叫你来看着我是因为看腻了你的脸吗？”

她的眼中闪动着威胁，从地窖深处的椅子起身，噘着嘴摇摆地走向他。

“这就不是对一位女士该说的话了，你父母没有教好……哦，哈哈，算了。我来教你吧？”她的魔杖戳在他的脸上，他真的很想躲开，但自尊和身上的枷锁都不允许，“你不觉得我漂亮吗？”

他冷漠地看着他，不敢表现自己真实的恐惧。她本来该是很漂亮的，阴郁的美人……但阿兹卡班毁了她的容貌。

“我不觉得摄魂怪会护理美貌。”他含蓄地表达评价。她看着他。

“你可真是个斯莱特林，是不是，亲爱的？”

“别叫我亲爱的。”他下意识地反对。

“哦~你可真可爱。”她甜腻地哄道，哈利咬住了牙齿，保持冷静。这个臭女人，这真是让他头皮发麻……他本来以为被伏地魔抓住会面对的基本上是实打实的折磨。“而且还很帅气……应该有很多女生会嫉妒。超级英雄被捆在我的面前，还有漂亮的锁链~”

她吻了吻他的额头，发出夸张的声音。

他不由自主地脸红，她的暗示太尴尬了，他宁愿被折磨。她对他的不安露出微笑。

“你不是有个丈夫吗？他在哪里？”哈利突然转换话题。

伏地魔又在哪里？听起来有点奇怪，但他希望他立刻出现。他好紧张，这不是被死敌抓住该有的慌张。

“啊，我都忘了你是另一边的……”她看上去失望地摇了摇头，“你在魔法部那个诱人的小男朋友是叫……汤姆来着吗？”

“我才十六岁，你都够当我妈了，你不是他的——你对他表达出来的兴趣让人心里不舒服。”他平淡地说，她再次放声大笑。

“你不想和我谈汤姆？”

对，不想谈汤姆，尤其是和她，他冷冷地看着贝拉特里克斯，“你要对我做什么？”他等到对方的笑声停下，“我会永远被关在这里吗？”

“不，很难过，我没法养你。”她露出夸张的伤心表情，“我们在等待。”

“什么？”他不安地问道。

“当然是汤姆。”伏地魔。

黑魔王的袍子在地上摩挲，走了进来，一条大蛇盘在肩膀上。哈利看着它，感到一种奇妙的感觉，蛇也看着哈利。

贝拉特里克斯立刻从他身上起开，恭敬地弯腰。他不喜欢她，这种顺从的姿态也让他觉得古怪。

他把注意力转向伏地魔，他手中拿的是他的魔杖，嘲讽。他知道自己现在有多脆弱了。他无声地吞了口气，没忍住僵硬起来。

“钻心剜骨。”

咒语毫无预兆地打在他身上，（但这什么时候讲过道理？）哈利痛苦地挣扎着，不知道会持续多久。

他会永远被困在这里吗？这感觉就像永远，钻心剜骨的感觉让他无法继续承受，他蜷缩，颤抖，喘息，完全无法保持冷静。

他反叛地对上猩红色的眼睛。混蛋，用他自己的魔杖折磨他……到底怎么做到的，他很想吐。

他真心希望魔杖不会易主。然后他觉得应该没有，不然除非伏地魔放水，他现在应该更加痛苦。他记得真正的钻心剜骨是什么样的。

但这仍然很糟，因为施法的对象是伏地魔……贝拉特里克斯饶有趣味地看着，眼中毫无慈悲或同情，只有幸福和病态的愉悦。她肯定也是精神变态。

所以他和两个精神变态一起被绑在这里……真好。和马沃罗和汤姆相处也是这个情况，不过现在绝对更糟，因为汤姆不会杀他或者认真地伤害他。

他就是虚张声势。

“你好，哈利，真高兴你能加入我们。”伏地魔轻柔地问候。

“特茜也欢迎我了。”哈利轻佻地说，“你不能再热情些吗？”

伏地魔的眼睛在闪烁，贝拉特里克斯看上去如果不是怕惹恼她的主人的话仍然会放声大笑。必须对她保持警惕。

哈利突然想起她先前的话。

“你们在等汤姆做什么？你要是让他来找我们，显然是愚蠢的选择。”

“不，”伏地魔扭曲地笑着，“我没有告诉他到哪里找，你也不会用精神连接告诉他，你不想把他送到我的面前。”

不是问题，也不是奚落，只是事实。他不想让汤姆接近伏地魔，所以不会告诉汤姆，汤姆是他和外面的世界唯一的连接，所以其他人也不会知道。他眯起了眼睛，等着对方解释。伏地魔一定会解释，这个家伙和汤姆一样对自己过于迷恋，但汤姆的自信还有点道理。

“知道吗，”伏地魔如他所料地继续，把玩着他的魔杖，“我真的很想杀了你，但你身上还有烦人的连接。”

哦。他的生命和汤姆绑在一起，所以和伏地魔也绑在一起。

“你觉得你可以劝他解除吗？”哈利的胃里涌起不安。伏地魔露出假笑。

“不，但你可以。我们给他发个消息吧？”

汤姆的血液里沸腾着愤怒，还有许多他没想过自己能感受到的强烈的感情。

“伏，伏地魔抓了他？”格兰杰的脸白了，韦斯莱看起来则是快呕了。他陷入了自己深深的思绪。

伏地魔抓走了哈利。

他无视了所有试图和他交流的人，在精神连接里寻找哈利，他还有意识，但联系不上，哈利用了大脑封闭术。

真是不方便。

他可以尝试推开屏障强行联系，但他没有掌握具体的情况，这可能弄巧成拙。

反正他不会杀了哈利，还有精神连接。他烦躁地踱步，思考着计策，他恨死这种无助的感觉了。

好吧。

伏地魔的据点在哪里？马尔福府？太明显了。他肯定知道这是他第一个会想到的地方，毕竟他们在那里谈过话……预言的话。不是这里。里德尔府？也太明显了，伏地魔了解他的思维，他需要更多的思考。

“所有人闭嘴。”他烦躁地说，周围的喧闹太烦人了，“我需要思考，你们无脑的恐慌在降低我的智商。”

安静了。

他闭上眼睛，坐下。

他们有生命连接，所以伏地魔不会伤害哈利，而且他知道只要他得到地址就会立刻过去夺回哈利，所以肯定是一个他无从得知的随意的场所。

但即使想杀哈利，伏地魔也不能动手，因为他们之间有生命连接，即使是暂时的。

所以他需要他解除连接。他会联系他。汤姆睁开了眼睛。

一只黑鹰跃入窗子。

有人过于浮夸地吸气，周围的人越来越多，他想杀了所有人。它在他面前停下，丢下了一个小小的胶囊一样的东西。

他谨慎地碰了碰，不知道会不会是门钥匙，他几乎希望它是。

不是。移动的影像从里面浮出来。他后退了一步，僵住。

伏地魔。

哈利。

“这是什么？”阿布拉萨斯发出震撼的疑问，格兰杰的解释被他无视。这是录好的还是直播？他得测试一下。

“伏地魔。”他冷静地问候，“哈利没事吗？”

“你好，汤姆。”伏地魔看上去相当得意。他只看了黑魔王几眼，视线转移到被他抱着肩膀按在身前的人。

哈利看上去无奈又不屑。

他不会上当。

伏地魔的手一定抓得他很疼，还有……汤姆的心纠了起来。

“你刚才折磨他了。”

“你应该教会他怎么说话。”伏地魔说，“说到这个，你不该说‘你好’吗，哈利？这是你最后一次见到他和你的朋友们了……你看得见屏幕上的泥巴种吗？告诉他们你没事啊？”

“哈利！”格兰杰含着泪尖叫。

“放开他，你这个混蛋！”韦斯莱咆哮。

汤姆想把他们全部碾碎，但他握紧了拳头，紧紧地盯着哈利。

“你在哪里？”他用出了全部的耐心，现在的确没多少。

“不知道。”哈利露出了他厌恶的那种笑容，他收紧了下巴。

“用你的脑子想一想，甜心，你的脑子一直很好。”

伏地魔笑了。

“他不会帮你的，孩子。他不想你靠近我，英雄情结……”

“对，”他烦躁地叫道，“但我在愚蠢地希望他自我保护的本能能赢过这该死的自杀倾向，就一次！”

“我没有想自杀。”哈利皱眉。

他开始感觉到涌入大脑的情绪，哈利的痛苦，愤怒，尴尬，悲伤，仇恨，宽慰，绝望，胜利感，恐惧。

他是为了朋友假装冷静。拉夫古德怎么能说他不强大？

“你还说你一个人也不会有事，我不相信你。证据摆在这呢。”

哈利沉默地笑了，这次的笑容更加悲伤。

他想砸烂什么。

掐住什么的脖子。

把什么杀掉。

他的魔力危险地燃烧。

“放了他。”他冷冷地告诉伏地魔，“你想要的不是我吗？”

“你听起来真有高贵的自我牺牲精神。”黑魔王嘲讽道。

“那你想要什么？”他再也按捺不住了。

一切都乱套了，看看哈利的样子——只有他能感觉到对方的痛苦，即使他用屏障隔绝了那些感受来保护自己——他的血液在沸腾。

尤其是因为伏地魔，他竟然只能在这里通过这种形式和他交流。

“我要他死。”

“不行。”他立刻回绝，“放弃， ** **把他还给我**** 。”

“解除你们的连接。”

“不。”

“钻心剜骨。”

他感受到一种类似恐惧的东西，他能有这种感觉吗？他不知道，这太陌生，太困惑了，他第一次有不是来自哈利的抵触的感觉。

他不关心任何人的反应，冲向那个影像，然后才苦涩地想起那只是一个影像。

太嘲讽了。

“停下。”他无法从哈利痛苦尖叫的样子上离开视线，警告道。

“不然呢？”伏地魔慵懒地问，“如果能杀了他我就会停手，你能看着他发疯吗？”

不，不，不。

“让他发疯对你来说有什么好处？你还是杀不了他，我会杀了你。”

这不是玩笑，甚至不是威胁，这只是对未来的承诺。伏地魔停下了，仍然漫不经心的样子，他想这不是他的话的作用。

哈利看上去快意识模糊了，伏地魔只是不想给他喘息或者用晕倒逃避折磨的空间。

已经陌生的被愚弄感涌上他的大脑。

“的确，”伏地魔说，“但我宁愿大家一起失败。考虑你自己，汤姆，我可以让我们一起死，或者杀了他，让你活下来。你只要解除连接，回家，就可以享受自己的未来。我甚至可以帮你消除记忆。我只给你一次仁慈的提议。你只要放手就可以了。”

他沉默地思考，他说的有道理，但……

“动手吧。”他说。伏地魔惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

“请问你说什么？”

“杀了他，我们一起死。”让时间线爆炸，他不敢。伏地魔不会这么做……他太想自保了。他视自己的生存为最高的目的。

“汤姆，”哈利愤怒而烦躁地咬着牙齿，看上去费了很大的劲开口，“听他的话。”

“我无视你，亲爱的。”

哈利翻了个白眼。

“我说了他不会听我的。”

泽维不情愿地看着，胃在抽筋，脸色苍白，心都悬在嗓子眼了。

他觉得世界的平衡都崩坏了，他们三个随意的口吻让这更糟糕了，哈利和汤姆甚至还在打情骂俏。

这对他们来说都不是大事吗？

很多人都会觉得汤姆一点也不在乎哈利，因为他的表情和话语都那么平静，一点也不紧张，恐惧，也不做任何的请求。

但他认识汤姆六年了，平常最大的爱好就是关注斯莱特林继承人，他想搞懂这个复杂而耀眼的同龄人。

汤姆并不平静。

他的指节过于发白，身体也过于僵硬。汤姆像石像一样僵硬的时候就是大事发生的时候。

他看着影像的视线是另一个提示，他的眼睛从没有离开过哈利几秒。

还有他在继续这场对话。

如果他不关心，他可以走开，任哈利死亡。生命连接……他忍不住颤抖，他知道这种魔法，非常强大而危险的魔法，哪有不关心的人会使用这种魔法。

哈利苍白着脸，翻了个白眼，看上去还很正常……他发现自己又小看了哈利的演技和忍耐痛苦的能力。

“我和你说了他不会听我的。”哈利的声音像是在埋怨对方，这是对黑魔王说的。

伏地魔的眼睛愤怒地闪耀，脖子上的蛇也发出威胁的声音。他发现哈利在不停地偷看那条蛇，表情冷静，但显然觉得这个东西有特殊的价值。

他完全不知道那会是什么。

“那我就留着他。”伏地魔的声音像是嘶吼，“我要让你再也看不见他，只能每天感受他的痛苦，他会恨你不让他死的。”

“我本来就恨他。”哈利不屑地笑了。那可是在威胁对他一辈子的囚禁和折磨，如果是泽维肯定会吓坏了，但哈利完全没在怕的样子，汤姆也只有肩膀僵硬的反应。“每天都想，但从来没成功过。”

汤姆突然表情扭曲地说了什么。伏地魔的嘴上弯起嘲讽的笑，看上去一点人性也没有。

“真可爱。”

“你以后的日子就逃跑吧。”汤姆轻声威胁，“我会找到你，杀了你。”

“没必要，我只需要躲四个月就可以了。”

汤姆再次看向哈利。

“我说了别和我玩把戏，汤姆。”伏地魔满意地说，“你只会输。你的情感削弱了你。放手吧。”

泽维不敢相信他们这么公开地谈论着一切，甚至没有用蛇语。

如果是汤姆和哈利，一定会选择私下解决，而伏地魔……他就想让所有人见证这场公开的表演，他喜欢视线和关注。

汤姆可以叫他们离开，但他没有，因为他现在根本不关心他们。

甚至兰斯彻奇也被击昏在角落里留待日后处理，（就像之前下毒的时候一样，汤姆再次把哈利的安危看得比惩罚兰斯彻奇更重要）他明明想折磨人，却不记得他的存在。

“即使我妥协到这种程度，你也不会让他活下去。”汤姆的声音毫无情感，“只要我解除连接，回到过去，你就会杀了他。”

“对，但你会活下去。现在你只能和他一起死。他真的值得吗？记——”

“如果你不想为了他死，就把他还回来。我说的很清楚了，他死，你也死。”

两个黑魔王看着彼此，对峙。泽维不知道哈利为什么这么安静，这不像他……

他无法想象这个前格兰芬多会任他们这样当面讨论自己，被当做战利品一样争夺。如果他是黑魔王，他会为哈利这种安静而乖巧的样子紧张的。

“我的军队比你强，假设奇迹发生，你真的能来追杀我，也只会是你失去记忆，不是我失去生命。”

泽维发现他越界了，不是汤姆的界，是哈利的，后者正微微歪头，看着他。

他的脸上毫无表情。

画面在尖叫中切断了。

真是奇怪。

哈利有种魂魄出窍的感觉。

他仍然拥有情感，他知道，但它们影响不了他的思维，只是在他成功解放双手（汤姆和伏地魔谈话的时候他一直在努力）的那一刻爆发——恐惧，愤怒，绝望，仇恨，保护的欲望——他把它们送给了伏地魔。

伏地魔能感受到他的每一种情感，这会让他受伤。他的灵魂并不完整，人类的情感会让他痛苦，哈利夺回了自己的魔杖，他们开始战斗。

纳吉尼也想袭击他，他用魔力的爆炸击昏了贝拉特里克斯，她不是他现在的敌人。

“你不会活着出去。”伏地魔袭击着他。

“你不能再威胁我关心的人。”

这就是关键，他能忍受对他做的任何事，但对他的朋友……

他或许是有英雄情结，但不是正义的。他早就不是正义那一方的了。他会为了他的朋友和家人杀人。

他们踩着仇恨和咒语起舞。

哈利赢了。

情感让伏地魔溃败。

他所有的情感都通过连接送了过去。

自己只剩下空壳。

他抓住了那条蛇，它一定有问题，而且可以作为筹码，他把它关进笼里，然后逃跑。他炸掉了地窖的门，冲出走廊，击倒任何阻挡他的人。

警报响了，他知道食死徒们要来袭击他。

一只手捂住他的嘴，把他拖进旁边的房间。

他猛地转身，捏紧魔杖，对方的魔杖已经陷进了他的喉咙。

不，不行，不要现在，他马上就要成功了——

卢修斯.马尔福。

对方把手指按在唇上，示意他安静。食死徒们从门外跑过。

马尔福拿出了什么——水晶的镇纸，递给了他。他不信任地看了一会儿……

“你救过我的儿子。”

这个解释足够了。

他抓起门钥匙，消失了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17！
> 
> 最近汤执着于要给哈利做魂器这件事让我脑子里开始浮现莱托丑的”Live for me”和拔杯。哈利的想法非常彼得拉克：“我不想变成上帝，或者居在永恒中……属于人的那种光荣对我就够了。这是我祈求的一切，我自己是凡人，我只要求凡人的幸福。”
> 
> 认真看了看之前在AO3发的东西……妈耶，你们看过圣诞夜那两篇吗？LVHP那篇我还有点印象，TRHP那篇我可完全想不起来是我自己写的，还努力思考了好几分钟是不是有人盗我的号发这个文可是也不打tag这是图啥啊……原来我真的这么棒，你们不是骗我的！


	134. Chapter 134

134

哈利有些蹒跚地走在霍格莫德的鹅卵石路上，无视居民奇异的眼神，快速返回霍格沃茨。

他不惊讶伏地魔会像汤姆威胁他那样来追杀自己，这可不太愉快，他决定赶紧回到霍格沃茨的保护之中。

纳吉尼在笼子里愤怒地嘶吼。

“ ** **放我走，你这个愚蠢的男孩，你不能把我关起来！我的主人在哪？你在做什么？**** ”

他无视了。他其实不确定自己为什么要抓走这条蛇，他只是觉得……伏地魔现在很像蛇，在哈利见过的记忆中都没有这样的征兆，所以纳吉尼可能是他变成这样的原因。

她会是复活仪式的一部分吗？光是这样也不能让伏地魔看起来那么像蛇。她也是魂器？他不敢去想，但如果是，他就有四个魂器在手，戒指在汤姆那里，只差最后一个。日记本被毁了，第七个碎片就用伏地魔自己。

所以，如果他真的这么幸运，纳吉尼是一个魂器，那就只剩一个……

他跌跌撞撞地穿过场地，走进城堡，才刚刚进来，就被一个棕发的人影撞到了身上。

赫敏。

“哈利！感谢上帝你没有事，我们以为你死了！你怎么逃走的？你受伤了吗？你得去医院，你差点就死了——”

“——我没事，”他尽量友善地打断，“深呼吸。我没事，真的。”

“我看过就知道了。”

哈利猛地抬头，赫敏松开了抱住他的手，他看见了汤姆，他站在几米之外，一动不动。他猜赫敏跑得很用力才赶在他之前抱住了他。

他的表情太冷静了，真糟糕。

唉。

他把纳吉尼的笼子放在地上，无视她发怒的样子——除了汤姆（他甚至没有看她一眼），所有人都恐惧地看着她，金杯和挂坠还在他身上。

汤姆向他走近，赫敏像是为他们腾出空间一样，紧张地后退。他看了朋友们一眼，大家看上去都很惊恐，兰斯彻奇昏迷着，看着就让他生气。他的注意回到了汤姆身上。

汤姆。

“嘿……你也还好吗？”他不情愿而尴尬地问道，对方看起来一点也不愉快。他挤出微笑。

紫色的眼睛搜查，审视，像是要把他的一切剖析。

“ ** **画面切断了。**** ”

哈利吞了口气，胸口突然有胀痛的感觉。

“汤——”

“你一直在和我说再见，然后切断了画面。”汤姆的声音非常柔软，“每天都想恨我，但是做不到。真的？哈利，你真的说得出来？”

“你好生气。”他说起了废话，他真的不知道怎么处理……他们和伏地魔的对话在他脑子里回放。

他是一直在告别，他也不知道会发生什么，但他知道他不幸运，所以……什么都不说吗？假装不知道伏地魔得手了他不就再也见不到他了吗？他不能沉默。

“哦我从小时候开始就不会生气了，亲爱的。”

哈利的心里做起了鬼脸。

“呃……万幸我没什么事？”

汤姆迷人地笑了。

“你总是这样。”

下一秒他就紧紧地抓住了他的手臂，哈利低头，汤姆的拇指腹摸着他手腕上触目惊心的红印，哦，锁链。

“你再看看，没什么事——”

“汤——”

他被转了过来，他现在很难原谅他了。汤姆指出了他身上所有的伤，除了钻心剜骨。

这没有那么糟糕，他遇到过更坏的……对付伏地魔和食死徒军团本来就不会让人毫发无伤。他咬住了嘴唇。

“——啊，”汤姆撩起他的衬衫，“肋骨上有淤青，你没有受伤——”

“——行了！”他试图把布料盖回去，“我知道了，行了吗？”

“你知道了？”汤姆冷冷地问，“是怎么回事？”

“你在为不是我的错的事情指责我！萨拉查，你试试看同时对付伏地魔和他的亲信，看看你能不能做得更好，哦，要是他们真的会攻击你的状况！”

他们愤怒地看着彼此，但没有动弹，哈利也没有甩开汤姆搜寻的手指。

“我很抱歉。”过了一会儿，他轻声道歉，他知道汤姆听见了。

“主人——”

兰斯彻奇醒了，哈利毫不犹豫地抽出魔杖施加了疼痛咒语，汤姆的视线估计也有同样的效果。

兰斯彻奇跪到了地上，没有忍住尖叫。

“闭嘴，你这阴暗狡诈的可悲玩意。”哈利冷酷地说，“不然我忍不住把你的舌头撕下来。”

“你不会折磨我——”

“我有时间。”他几乎歇斯底里地笑道，“你试一下啊？”

兰斯彻奇安静了，痛苦地抽噎着，哈利没有看其他人，汤姆挑起了眉毛。

“你状态不错啊。”他安静而嘲讽地说道。

哈利的嘴唇微微弯起，但他不确定自己是想皱眉还是微笑。他确定自己的情绪并不安全，但……

“我会的。”过了一会儿，他坦诚地指正。汤姆难以察觉地捏了捏他的手腕，作为回应。

“兰斯彻奇说你们去古灵阁了。”

“我得早点拔掉他的舌头。”哈利不想思考有多少是玩笑。

“我可以确认一下他后来有没有舌头，如果没有，尽管动手。”

他知道汤姆没开玩笑。但他不该觉得感动，他也不该在这种事上浪费关心。

“找到要找的东西了？”

“嗯。”哈利露出了微笑，看了纳吉尼一眼，“还有意外的收获。”

“你在我们谈话的时候准备逃跑。”汤姆说。他点了点头。

“边听边解放双手。”哈利补充，汤姆的手指抓紧了一些。

“你不知道你的计划能不能成功。”

哈利开始讨厌这种被否定的感觉。

“我的计划很不错。”他否认。

“那你为什么要告别？”汤姆愤怒地问，哈利再次吞了口气，平静地看向熟悉而强硬的眼睛。

“我需要转移伏地魔的注意——”

“不，”汤姆抓住了他的衬衫，指节顶在他的心脏上，让他很痛。那双眼的视线越来越具有穿透性，决不允许他的一点逃避。

“汤姆——”

“别再对我撒谎，现在不行，以后也别想。”

“再”？啊，没告诉他去古灵阁的事。

“谎话王子厌恶了自己的本领？”

汤姆只是看着他，哈利无声地叹了口气。

“对，我不知道我的计划会不会成功。”他承认，但不给对方插话的机会，“但我不会看着你为了我向他妥协，所以。”他移开了视线，感觉有点不舒服，“没有计划是万无一失的，但我会成功。”

“除了我想要的，我不会为了任何人任何事做任何让步。我不是你，没有英雄情结。”

“我以前可能会上当。”哈利突然直率了，“ ** **我都数不清你为我出头的次数了。”****

汤姆轻轻耸了耸肩膀，眼睛微微闪烁。

“找人替代你太麻烦了。”

“好。”哈利露出假笑，汤姆也是，但这是他微弱而真诚的表示了。他们沉默了一会儿。“谢谢。”他的声音像刚才的道歉一样，这份真挚让他不安。

“我以为……”汤姆没有说完，摇了摇头，凑到他的耳边，轻快而阴暗地威胁，“如果你再上演这样的戏码，我就把你单独囚禁起来。”

哈利睁大了眼睛。

阿布拉萨斯严肃地看着他们，寻找自己应有的态度。

他们很愤怒，但只是表面。他不怀疑主人有多生气，他已经恐惧得战栗。

他从来不想待在愤怒的汤姆身边。

愤怒和争吵之下藏着强烈的情感。在画面消失到哈利回来的这一段时间里，斯莱特林继承人的魔力是白热化的，他惨白着脸，既随意又僵硬。

他觉得僵硬的汤姆比带着面具的汤姆更好。

他只见过这样的汤姆一次，在碾碎试图侮辱他血统可疑的人，确定自己在学院中的统治的时候。

阿布拉萨斯还会在噩梦里见到那个夜晚。

带着感情折磨人的汤姆是可怕的，他的感情加强了黑暗的魔力，让身边所有的光明熄灭。

但完全摒弃情感和人性的汤姆更为可怕。

他们知道他曾经有过情感，但他将它们消除了。现在他创造痛苦不再需要情绪，只需要他的意志。

不是出于虐待狂的天性，不是情绪的失控，折磨仅是他的手段。他的脸上是残酷的决心。

他已经决意要一切按他所想的发展。

哈利做到了其他人都做不到的事，他走进了主人的心，强迫他再次感受其他的感情。

如果哈利没有出现，他们不知道汤姆会怎么样，关上心门，拒绝情感的反噬或许已经将他伤得太深。

如果哈利真的……死了，或者回不来了，他的主人估计会崩溃，变成没有心脏，只有目的的人。

行尸走肉。

这光是想象已经恐怖。所以他很高兴哈利回来了。如果没有，后果对他们来说太恐怖了。

现在那些感情都回来了。

他恐惧地发现哈利就是汤姆的人性。

担心。汤姆的手指不愿意松开的意思是担心和宽慰。哈利也没有看上去那么平安无事，因为他没有反抗。

通常，他注意到，哈利总会抗拒汤姆的靠近，他们甚至会打起来。但是现在他任由汤姆亲近，就像植物不会拒绝阳光。

阿布拉萨斯感觉……怪怪的，他听不见他们说的话，只是他们的距离就给他这种感觉。

在休息室里，有他们在的时候，汤姆和哈利总是在掩饰他们明显难以控制的你来我往的欲望。他们的语言和心理的游戏都那么扭曲，在肢体上的表现就更明显了。

现在也是这样，只是没有了掩饰，一切都更加激烈。这不是游戏。阿布拉萨斯嘴巴干了。

他知道很多人都假设汤姆和哈利……渴望彼此，但他知道这就是蠢话。这不是欲望。

是需要。

其他一切都是次要的衍生品。浪漫一点的人会形容他们为“灵魂伴侣”。

他们的声音更低了，过了一会儿才注意到其他人的存在，但仍然贴在一起。

哈利解释了自己是怎么逃跑的（但他怀疑他省略了细节），把一个水晶镇纸交给他，要求他还给自己的儿子，并好好谢谢他。

他不确定卢修斯为什么会做这件事。

他不希望哈利受伤，既是为了汤姆，也是为了哈利（他的确喜欢这个人）。但他知道事情很快就要尘埃落定，尾声或许已经开始了。

邓布利多冲进了礼堂，阿布拉萨斯的心沉了一下，哦，新发展。

老人走了进来，汤姆感到爆发的厌恶，抓紧哈利，把他拉近，直到贴在自己身上。他其实以为哈利会抵抗，他们本来贴的就够近了。

但他没有，甚至在撞上他的胸那一刻发出了惊讶的声音，汤姆本以为他会预料到的。

他的朋友转过头，像是惊讶地挑起眉毛，注意力又回到在他们面前僵住的校长身上。

“哈利，”邓布利多吸了口气，“我听说——孩子，我一听到就过来了，我当时在魔法部开战争会议。你被伏地魔绑架了？”

他为对方的困惑感到得意。

“对。”哈利只是承认。邓布利多扫过他们，皱着眉看着纳吉尼。

“我猜你有离开城堡的理由？”

“对。”哈利再次承认，“我上课的时候再和你解释。”

他的意思是没有汤姆。后者的眼睛闪烁……哈利真的以为今天之后他还会让他单独行动吗？

“办公室的门永远对你敞开。”邓布利多说。

汤姆的手指再次抓紧，他感觉哈利为了适应自己的束缚动了动身子，然后用手指敲他的手，这是示意他放手的信号。

他不知道自己为什么理解哈利的意思，也不想分析自己为什么知道怎么解析对方的意图。

“你知道，”他对老校长说道，“如果不是你总是在鼓励他追求危险，不顾自己的生命安全，他也许不会到城堡外去。”

“不。”邓布利多冷冷地说，“如果不是对危险上瘾，我高度怀疑他为什么会容忍你的存在。当然，你说得对，我确实应该好好教育他保证自己的安全。”

“好了，好了。”哈利干巴巴地说，“你们都和气点。校长，别当你的操纵是我人格塑成的原因……汤姆，别责怪他，也别站上道德高地。我相信你这么厌恶限制的人一定会积极鼓励我挑战限制，对吧？”

温和的攻击。隐秘的嘲笑。

“我鼓励你质疑施加在自己身上不必要的社会道德约束。”他反驳，“我不记得鼓励过你的英雄情结和自杀倾向，我可是努力，但是失败于劝阻你沉溺在这些事上的可怜人。”

哈利微微僵住了，他终于听懂了他话语中的威胁。

“道德是让他成为人的东西。”邓布利多显然为他的直白感到冒犯，周围的空气变得寒冷。汤姆无动于衷。

“但道德是根据文化和个人变化的强烈主观的东西。有人觉得必须的东西有人却会抗拒。让人成为人的是他共情的能力，记忆，理性和超越动物的智慧。如果你想用圣经一点的解释，灵魂。”

“动物才没有道德。”邓布利多说。

“道德不过是恐惧的产物，人类畏惧恐慌和无秩序，所以创造了道德。我可以跟你辩论，老东西，但这很浪费我的时间，我有更重要的事情要做。哈利，跟我走。”

他示意自己的斯莱特林确保兰斯彻奇的安全，把他带去休息室。

他处理完哈利再来处理这个叛徒。

他转过身，把身前的男孩推向他想去的方向，通过他的印记传递服从的警告。

如果哈利真的很想去和他的朋友聊天，那他就应该抓住自己的“格兰芬多日”更不是跑去被杀。想到这里，他的喉咙不安地哽住了。

他绝不容许这再次发生。

他们走进有求必应屋，哈利转过来面对汤姆，他冷静了一下，再次放下纳吉尼的笼子，他要注意在她周围不使用蛇语。

“你没事吗？”他轻柔地问，他应该早点这个问题的，但有别人在的时候他得不到诚实的回答。汤姆视线尖锐地看着他。

“不。”

哈利感到了震惊。

即使没有别人，他也没想到对方会如此坦诚，他知道对方有“有事”的征兆，但是……

汤姆面无表情地盯着他。

“‘没事’代表我觉得愉快，对事情的顺利发展感到满意。有什么能让我觉得‘没事’？”

“我没有死？”

“现在没死，下一次你为了鲁莽的计划走开的时候——说真的，兰斯彻奇？他想杀你，黄金男孩！你下次就会死了，未来的某个时候，你想死吗？”

“我没有信任兰斯彻奇，我不蠢。”他烦躁地抱怨，“我让他发了誓。”

“显然不够——”

“——所有人都会死的，汤姆。”

“你不许。”汤姆咬着牙说道，“我不许你死。”

哈利吞了口气。

“我不想永远活下去。”他安静地说。

“那你就得杀了我，预言之子，因为我不想让你死。”

“我不想杀了你！”

“我不想让你死。”

哈利叹了口气，挠着自己的头发，手疼。

他现在开始为伏地魔的事件感到疲劳了，魔力，身体，心理都感到疲劳。汤姆歪着头。

“你身后的柜子里有魔药。”

哈利第一次转身去看汤姆设想的房间。

正在燃烧的壁炉。天花板是天空的样子，晴天。但真实的外面天气阴冷。椅子，沙发，架子上全是治疗的物资。

房间很大，只有一小部分是必须的。他突然意识到自己现在不想待在狭窄的空间里，在地窖那件事之后。

他走过去，拿起一支止痛药，一盒淤青膏和治疗割伤和淤青的万用药。

“如果这是斯内普的私人收藏，他会气死的。”他说，“庞弗雷夫人也会。”

“喝。”

哈利拧开了盖子，乖乖地喝了，他准备过几天再涂药膏，他知道汤姆在注意他选了什么，他抬起头。

“你准备拿兰斯彻奇怎么办？”

“如果你敢说不惩罚他——”

“别杀了他。”

“我没打算，时间线理好之前我还不能这样做。你想帮忙？”

“帮你折磨他？”哈利的视线回到手上的空瓶子。

“对。”

“我来处理。”

他不喜欢汤姆折磨人的手段，但他会处理，他有自己复仇的方式。

汤姆发出不满的声音。

“别想让我放过他。”

“你不信任我能做出满意的处理吗？”

“我不喜欢你对敌人的仁慈。”汤姆承认。哈利轻声笑了。

“别以为原谅他对我做的事情就代表我对他碰了我在乎的人还能有仁慈或善意。”他坚定地说，“今天世界都有可能付之一炬，他辜负的不是我一个人，只是首先是我而已，所以我有权利决定他的命运？”

“他是我的食死徒，所以是我的权利。一起。”

“让我主导就和你一起。你听我的。”哈利提议。

汤姆看了他一会儿，眼睛闪烁。

“你最好让我满意。”他挑战道。

哈利迎上期望的视线，点了点头。

他们之间还有很多……但或许都会好的。

只要有时间。

看汤姆危险的眼神，估计还要很长的时间。

命运啊。

卢修斯.马尔福冲出书房，胡乱地收拾。美丽的妻子，纳西莎警觉但沉稳地看着他。

“离开是什么意思？卢修斯——和我谈谈？”她紧紧抓住他的手臂。她的男人眼中是狂乱的情绪，但同样也有执行计划的冷静。

“快去收拾你的东西。”他命令道，“我之后会解释……相信我，好吗？”

“亲爱的——”

“求你了。”

十分钟之后，他们幻影移形到了霍格沃茨门外。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16！
> 
> 十分钟怎么收拾行李啊？
> 
> 概括一下，从这里往前，汤姆和哈利贴贴了四章。
> 
> 翻译到这里的时候我朋友安利我去看了《特殊的友谊》，是一部法国电影，看完之后我对FF的想象更加生动了，建议大家也可以去看一下。我看完就下载了书！另外的我觉得比较代汤哈的小男孩电影有《我是城堡之王》（这个我也好想看书啊，Susan Hill的原版请问哪里能找到资源呢，亚马逊没有——）其实差不多类型的电影我真的看了好多，特殊的友谊里那种狂热无畏的爱让我在无法理解的理性判断之余又想起了很多年前看《两小无猜》的感觉，这大概就是法国人说的那种“爱是悲剧”的理念的爱。真的让我感觉强烈的情感就像Butterflies in the belly。电影开头说这个故事在今天不会再发生，但是这份感情仍然存在。突然就让我届到了小李子的《心之全蚀》最后结语的“It’s eternity”和《天使爱美丽》的“sans toi, les émotions d’ aujourd’ hui ne seraient que la peau morte des émotions d’ autrefois. ”
> 
> 请给我推荐有趣的书，电影和电视剧吧！


	135. Chapter 135

135

“所以你找到了哪几个？”过了一会儿，汤姆问道。

决定兰斯彻奇的惩罚之后，他们沉默地坐了大概五分钟。

哈利并不讨厌这种沉默，或者说，他正需要这样的休息。

他差点坐在壁炉前睡着了。汤姆也把自己的沙发拽得离火焰更近，脑袋靠在哈利坐的沙发臂上，手悬在离他不远的地方。

这个问题让他一下重回了现实，他看向纳吉尼。

“你说什么？”他问。汤姆露出微微的假笑。

“我能感觉到他们在你身上，我的阳光。”小黑魔王说道，“这个房间里有五片多余的我的灵魂。”

哈利不知道汤姆在“五”这个数字上的迟疑是不是他的错觉，其他的话说的都那么自信，他无法无视这一点，决定以后再确认。

他思考了一会儿，拿出金杯。他会一直把它带在身边，藏起来太不放心了。为了不让汤姆偷走，他甚至可以熬夜。斯莱特林继承人的眼睛睁大了一会儿，看着这件艺术品伸出修长的手指。

哈利微笑着把它收回外套内侧的口袋。

“赫奇帕奇的金杯。”汤姆轻语，“真是……精致。”

“嗯，”哈利应道，“你不就喜欢用这种东西显摆吗？感谢你的霍格沃茨情结让我找到了它们。”

他现在知道了六个：自己，金杯，挂坠，戒指，纳吉尼和日记本（被摧毁了）。只剩下一个，他强烈怀疑就在霍格沃茨。

甚至可能就在这里，另一个环境中。

问题是汤姆居然能感受到这些该死的东西，万一他先找到再把它藏起来，对他来说就很难办了。

“他们不是我的。”

“反正你也会被同样的东西吸引。”哈利回嘴，“你最喜欢豪华的战利品，不会把灵魂收进没有意义的东西。”

汤姆非常专注地盯着他的眼睛。

“那只剩一个了。”

哈利露出了得意的假笑。

“看到我快赢了你很难受吧？”

“赢？好骄傲啊，亲爱的，你不看看自己还有多少要做的事。”

“那你呢？你的咒语搞定了？”哈利刻意问道。

“我会在你找齐之前做完的……你也有咒语要搞吧，还要让伏地魔忏悔到足够把灵魂拼凑回去的程度。”

“我准备用今天用过的方法让他感受到我的忏悔。”哈利快活地说，“看起来非常有效。”

汤姆僵住了片刻，随意的假象破碎了。

“祝你在脑子破碎的时候还能维持这个咒语。”他冷冷地说，哈利突然感到悲伤，但藏在了微笑之后。

“所以我要赢了，你很烦躁。”

汤姆冷酷地笑了。

“你赢，哈利？我从没觉得你的脑子炸成碎片算是一个胜利，不过你这种把自杀当做生活方式的人应该想的不一样吧。”

“自杀？你这个想撕裂自己灵魂的人真会讲啊。”哈利也冷冷地回应。汤姆眯起了眼睛。

“这是改进，不是毁灭。伟大的人都会追求永生。”

“在恐惧死亡的领域最伟大的人吧。”哈利沮丧地嘲笑，“这才是最自杀的方式，人本来就不该永恒。”

“那人的局限太大了，我不要当人。”

哈利短暂地闭起了双眼。

“那你现在在干什么？”他非常轻柔地问，“汤姆里德尔是人，伏地魔不是，你说我是唯一让你保持不变的原因。我阻碍你了吗？”

斯莱特林继承人安静了，深不可测的阴暗视线凝视着他。

寂静继续蔓延。

卢修斯.马尔福一向为站在终将胜利的那方感到骄傲，至少他不会输，马尔福从来不输。

所以他现在打算趁尚能抽身之际退出。

黑魔王第一次让他丧失了希望，他已经看不到继续支持这个强者的利益了。

这曾经那么高尚，他们辉煌而正义的革命。伏地魔是黑暗，高贵，神一般无与伦比的人物，他会让世界为他们臣服，他曾经全心地相信。

十三年的空缺，他韬光养晦，在震惊中反思……他们如此尊敬的人竟然会被一个婴儿打败，变成了失去魔法的丑陋生物……从那时候开始黑暗的阵营就在慢慢瓦解了。

然后他遇到了那两个人。

汤姆.里德尔和哈利森.伊凡斯。

他第一次遇到波特的时候只觉得他是个平庸又惹人厌的小孩，没有特别的天赋，不能吸引到他，但……现在……这两个人。

他不敢忤逆他们。

他从父亲那里听过他们的故事，被禁止重提的黄金时代，他把那些故事和自己的父亲一起刻意遗忘，因为他不喜欢那个时候的主人，没有任何人能比他自己宣誓效忠的黑魔王更加伟大。

他……现在知道自己错得多么离谱。

斯莱特林二人组令人敬畏，这是真的，尤其是他们在他的主人失败的时候茁壮起来的样子，他因此不能再继续支持伏地魔，他不能欺骗自己的眼睛和理智。

他不想输，输了就会被碾碎。

而且，如果黑魔王发现他做的事情……他会被杀。他永远不会原谅他帮助波特逃跑，尽管这是为了报答对自己家人的救命之恩。黑魔王唯一欣赏的忠诚是对自己的忠诚。

他不能坐以待毙。

那个男人今天像疯了一样发怒，他已经不理智了，所有人都承受了他的怒火和咒语。

卢修斯是斯莱特林，他会适应环境，或者离开,去往新的地方。

为了生存。

他会再次获得平静，先带着德拉科离开这个国家，等战争结束再回来收割自己的利益……

如果儿子，还有父亲（这还是让他觉得有点奇怪）愿意配合的话。

德拉科竟然拒绝离开，他不敢相信，是因为OWL考试吗？他可以花钱让他们去德姆斯特朗啊！

“按我说的做。”他凶狠地说，“我是你爸爸。”

“我不要。”德拉科看着阿布拉萨斯寻求帮助，惨白了脸，但很坚定，“现在不行。”

“战争就要爆发了。”

“还有其他的一切！”德拉科尖叫，“你不在这儿，你没有看过他们，他们是可以改变世界的！我不能逃跑然后错过这有史以来最重大的事件。”

“黑魔王不会容许你反对他的，他会毁了你，德拉科。”

他害怕了，当他听到德拉科欠人家一命，他知道娇生惯养的儿子一定会被里德尔和波特奇妙的吸引力俘获，这正是他要急着离开的原因之一。

德拉科的忠诚，或者说是背叛，一定会被黑魔王知道，他们家族的人一个也别想跑。

“黑魔王只不过是个纸老虎！你和我说他很厉害，他会让世界重回应有的秩序，可是他做不到！伏，伏地魔只不过是害怕两个青少年的懦夫。你和我说马尔福是骄傲的家族，支持那样一个男人，哪，哪里值得骄傲和荣耀了？”

他想狠狠教训这个儿子，但在看到那两个身影的时候停住了。

斯莱特林二人组来了。

哈利走到休息室外，愣住了。

好多马尔福，齐聚一堂。

卢修斯，纳西莎，德拉科和阿布拉萨斯。

他眨了眨眼，这是在闹什么？校长怎么没来？

卢修斯是学校的股东，（哈利对他的回归并不惊讶，但是失望）他当然可以进来，但是邓布利多肯定会知道？他大概又去魔法部了。

他有的时候会有点愧疚地希望别人来当校长，邓布利多的事太多了，他太忙了。

“怎么回事？”汤姆冷酷地问道。这是他从有求必应屋回来之后说的第一句话。

“他想带德拉科离开。”阿布拉萨斯立刻回答。

卢修斯眯起了眼睛。哈利皱眉。

因为伏地魔知道了？他们想逃走——但不，如果伏地魔知道了，他不会有命来霍格沃茨。“现在可是学年中，还要考试呢。”阿布拉萨斯狡猾地补充，瞪了儿子一眼。

汤姆脸上的兴趣消失了。

“哦。”

“你要背叛伏地魔？”哈利仔细地看着卢修斯，“我以为你是个狂热信徒。”

“他只追随会赢的人。”汤姆漠不关心地说道，“伏地魔会输，他也不是很受青睐……别和我说这告诉我们要善待他人，黄金男孩。”

“但事实就是如果你钻心剜骨你的追随者，他们在局势不妙的时候就不会想留在你身——”

他的嘴被汤姆捂住了。

他眨了眨眼睛，做了个难看的鬼脸。

他们私底下会吵架，不管吵的是什么，公开的场合总是装作无事发生……他们很擅长这样。

但现在，他不确定是不是真的有什么事，或者只是汤姆的谨慎，他太累了，不想想了。

明天早上他大概才会恢复。

卢修斯看起来很不安。他甩甩脑袋，挣脱汤姆的桎梏，露出假笑。明明是汤姆让他不得不回嘴的。

阿布拉萨斯像是祈求地看着汤姆。

“你不能让他们带走他。”他轻声说着，试图保持声音的冷静和自然。

“我不能？”汤姆挑起眉毛，对这类似命令的话反应危险。阿布拉萨斯吞咽的样子非常明显。

“我，我是说，呃——”

“德拉科，你想离开英国吗？”哈利突然问道。

德拉科谨慎地看着他，哈利以为他又要说尖酸刻薄的话，但一切真的变了太多，德拉科只是摇了摇头。

“不想。”

“我们不能留在这！”卢修斯咆哮道，“纳西莎——告诉他。”

“说你们要离开是因为你不想留在落败的阵营？”哈利为他说完，“还有害怕黑魔王在下一次见面的时候用摄神取念发现你背叛他的事实？”

这样的背叛瞒不过汤姆或者伏地魔，哈利知道。他们或许不知道细节，但知道你有问题。

“你想说什么，波特？”马尔福冷冷地问。

“我觉得你需要政治庇护。”哈利耸了耸肩，感觉到汤姆的视线尖锐地扫向他。马尔福的神情变得难以捉摸。

“你可以做到？你想要什么？”

“加入我们。”

“我们？”

哈利突然没自信了。

“呃，那我——”

“我们。”汤姆打断。哈利惊讶地看了他一眼。汤姆回应了他的视线一会儿，然后看向马尔福们。

“你的目的是什么？你维护什么群体的利益？”卢修斯立刻怀疑地问。

他和汤姆想要不同的东西。尽管汤姆的“我们”说的令他感激而感动，但现在这个招聘环节真的很难搞了。

“现在的主要目的是消灭伏地魔。”汤姆冷静地说，“大概至少需要四个月，之后的安排我们可以和你再讨论。”

“暂时的联盟？”纳西莎第一次开口，听起来十分冷静。

“正是这样。”

“你们的组织很小。”她指出，“你们两个的联手可以抗衡黑魔王吗？”

哈利突然清楚地感受到汤姆气场的变化，他展示出了绝对的统治和力量。

“是的，”斯莱特林继承人愉快地轻语，“光明和黑暗现在的领主成天都在围着我们紧张地转，但是没能做到任何有用的防御，也不能把我们奈何。”汤姆顿了顿，哈利感受到魔力精湛的伸展，像是在表达诚实和热情，“想想你和我们一起能做到什么。”

卢修斯好像有些动心，老实说，所有人都有些感动。哈利没忍住再次被汤姆操纵气氛和场面的能力震撼，他真是个天生的演说家，真讨厌。

“好好考虑。”汤姆鼓励，“如果你想继续谈，明天再来找我们。”

“你能保护我的家人吗？”纳西莎追问。哈利微微转身，看向那四个人。

“我可以保证尽我的全力。”

他们坐在休息室里，汤姆可以感受到哈利的情感和想法在身边发酵。阿布拉萨斯和德拉科去睡觉了，马尔福家主回到了他们的宅邸。

这举动真是荒谬，伏地魔又不会突然立刻让他们死去。

恐慌。

真是不理性的东西。

哈利的沉默让他觉得有趣，他知道对方很累了，但还在非常努力地为谈话保持清醒。他耐心地等着，哈利最后会提问的，他总是会。

“我们？”他的朋友终于开口了。

“你有异议吗？”他反问，不让任何的不安出现在自己脸上。他知道大概没有，毕竟是他先说的“我们”。

“我，呃 ，没有——”

“你累的时候总是这么会说话。”他假笑。

缺乏睡眠和魔力的高度消耗的确是不妙的结合，但这看着让他……非常愉快。哈利皱起了眉。

“我才不累。”

他只是挑起眉毛，表达自己的不信。

“你该去睡觉了。”

“我们的目的不一样。我不希望麻瓜全部去死。”

他藏起自己的微笑。太固执了，总是这么讨厌的固执。

“哈利，去睡觉。”对方开口，他都能猜到要说什么了，“如果你真的想，我们现在就可以创造我们的世界的未来宪章，但是老实说，我更想你思维清晰的时候再做这件事。好好想想，亲爱的，你现在要做这么重要的事吗？”

“……你真的想送我上床吗？”

“哦，你不想的话也可以睡在沙发上，我觉得没有床舒服。”

“有意思。”哈利奚落道。

汤姆摇了摇头，看了哈利一眼，然后翻了个白眼，起身，自己走向了宿舍。

然后开启了十米限制。

哈利终于睡着了，躺下之后就没坚持多久。其实，汤姆很惊讶他居然没有站着睡过去。

魔力的耗尽不是普通人想尝试的事，更苛刻的人现在都会把他送到医疗翼了。

但这样更简单，哈利在被送到“白色监狱”的路上的挣扎也很可能进一步让他自己受伤。

他不断地思考，他不敢相信这一天发生了什么。他只记得那个影像……伏地魔对哈利使用的钻心剜骨……汤姆捏紧了拳头。

他不能接受，这完全是对他的冒犯。

即使瞒着哈利，他也要让兰斯彻奇受苦。但他也同样好奇哈利的惩罚方案会是什么。

他今天真的……害怕了。这算什么，啊。

哈利说的对，他们的友谊在削弱他。

但这种虚弱就像……毒品。他知道应该戒掉，却无法自止。

关心就像一个毒咒。

从他上一次亲手对哈利用钻心剜骨以来，同样的想法已经在脑海中重复了无数次……

他得尽快让他制造魂器。

哈利是他唯一愿意纵容的弱点。

他根本没有别的选择。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15！
> 
> 关于Destiny’s Darling  
> 我不想翻译DD，但是我可以提出一个企划：“Be my Darlings”，你可以通过以下三个途径向我提出翻译一章DD的请求。  
> Special Day!  
> 如果你处于一个消沉的日子，比如悲伤的生日这种特殊的场合，你可以私信我。当然做不到当天交付，但你会知道有个陌生人希望你能打起精神！  
> Fictionist’s Darling  
> 如果你为the Fictionist的任意作品创作任意形式的同人，最好能发到Tumblr或者Twitter, Ins之类的她在用的平台上，我会很乐意为你进行翻译！  
> Wow, you’re a star!  
> 最后是我自己在乎而且想支持的东西，就是原创。如果你有投入心血觉得自满的任意形式的原创作品愿意展示给我看，我会很感激！
> 
> 以上三种方式每一种一个人只能用一次，DD也不是很长哈哈哈应该不会骗得我全部翻完吧？感谢你们想看“我的版本的翻译”，很荣幸，不过我也善意地提醒大家还有其他在做翻译的朋友，听说好用的翻译软件（彩云小译？），我最推荐还是大家带着词典去锻炼自己的英文水平，加油！
> 
> ↑很久以前想好了这个计划不过我现在真实缺钱了……我又陷入生活费和学费要自己交的境地了orz，让我在大叹气之余跳个乐观的舞蹈。如果有需要的话请联系我，我当然不介意一下子和我把整个DD都约完——开玩笑的啦！我很介意如果你们用生活费之类的和我约稿，要先保证你们自己再考虑这件事好吗！


	136. Chapter 136

136

塞古纳斯.兰斯彻奇无法入睡，心中只有苦涩。他知道自己会被惩罚，但已经不关心了。

他们不能再伤害他了，除非哈利死，不然他永远也不会停下来。

他知道对方准备折磨他，他的确害怕，但他不会终止自己的信条。他已经没有可以失去的了。

一切在乎的都被夺走。主人，伊凡斯都奈他不了。

他开始的时候就知道会得到汤姆负面的注意，但……这不也是注意吗？负面的注意也是注意，任何注意都比否定更让他喜爱，他不能被孤立，被羞辱。

只要被折磨和袭击波特就可以的话，他当然要争取这份注意。

汤姆短期内都不会再无视他，让他离开他的注意，他会再次变得重要。他微微笑了，这是件好事。

如果不是那些防护，他会在哈利睡觉的时候撕开他的喉咙。他们都无法靠近他的床，可能汤姆可以，但汤姆本来就是完美的。

他叹了口气，在门打开的时候屏住了呼吸。

控制有度，轻盈但是十分自信的脚步，是他完美无瑕的主人，波特也又快又轻，但他和这没法比。斯莱特林继承人飞快地躲进阴影里。

一分钟之后，他憎恨的那个脚步出现了，比平时更慢。真可惜他没有受伤，只是疲劳。

他听见汤姆发出悦耳的笑声，他不敢去恨，他只恨是哈利让他发出这样的声音。

“你就不会放弃，是不是？”哈利嘟囔，“萨拉查，你和庞弗雷一样讨厌。”

“哦，别侮辱我，亲爱的。”汤姆轻柔地回答，从洗手间里再次出现，“我比那个护士糟糕多了。”

“嗯……不知道啊。”波特继续抱怨，“精神变态小黑魔王和白衣服的暴龙女士，我不知道选哪个。”

“讨厌。”

汤姆的笑声让他整个人都酸了。

他们不能再伤他了。

他必须继续。

空闲的时光，汤姆和哈利坐在空教室里。

下午的课取消了，因为一个魔法部官员要来大礼堂演讲，强制参加，虽然哈利觉得魔法部的战争演讲对他来说不会有什么用。他们现在在制定……宪章，或者说草案，随便吧。

他觉得非常奇怪，他们还没开始。一大清早就说要统治世界，这也太太太傲慢了。

他甚至不想管理世界！他怎么知道怎样是最好的选择？他们中间放着一张空白的羊皮纸。

哈利诡异地看着它，汤姆则愉悦地看着他，他皱起眉。

“所以，要怎么做……？”他问。他不敢相信自己接受了这个突然出现的大工程。

“首先，决定我们的政策。”汤姆说，“就……告诉我你怎么想，这和我们平时做的没那么大区别。”

哈利吞了口气。

“你是真的想统治世界，还是先谈伏地魔的事？”

“从英国开始。”汤姆简洁地回答。

哈利嘴干了。他以前从没想过对方毕业之后想做的事情会给他什么冲击。大概就是统治国家，改革，大概率是个领导人。

现在这真是让他无比震撼了。

“……为什么？”哈利更小声地问。

“什么为什么？”汤姆耐心地反问，“为什么从英国开始？这应该很明显，即使是对你这种对政治没有经验的人来说。”

“对！”哈利叫道，“我对政治没有经验，我们的政策大概率不会吻合，我，你从来没有表现过想和别人分享权力和控制的倾向——”

“你别一直连气都不喘地发问，我才有可能回答你。”汤姆干巴巴地说，哈利生气地瞪着他。

“我是认真的。”

“我也是。”汤姆挑起眉毛，“为什么选你？因为你能给我平衡，我也能给你，你没发现吗？那么多风言风语就算了，你的确知道我在你身边会变得更好……比和其他任何人在一起都好。我们的强项互补……缺点也是。你现在对政治没有经验，但我很了解。我对民生和福利这种处理人们需要的过于琐碎的东西没有兴趣。”汤姆紧紧地盯着他，“为什么选你？因为只有你，我不想选择任何人了。”

哈利低下头，咬着嘴唇，不知道怎么回应这坦率，直接的答案。

“现在，”汤姆继续，“我很清楚你有想法，所以来告诉我。你有声音，你就当这是一场谈判，你想让我答应什么?”

“如果你得到权力，明明就只会自己改变世界。”

“如果我们得到权力。”汤姆安静地纠正，“我们的很多谈判本来就涉及到世界的未来。萨拉查，哈利，我们花太多时间对抗时间了，未来的计划和政策都不那么重要了。”

哈利突然想笑，他疯了，汤姆说得对。

“不能屠杀麻瓜。”他说。

他们开始了。

汤姆觉得这一小时过得非常好，在他们正式开始谈话之后。

他们晚上会再见马尔福，本来该是下午，这愚蠢的魔法部。

上午本来也可以做更多的事情，但是有课。他们主要讨论了麻瓜的问题，还有魔法。他完全知道他们做的事情有多大的意义。

别人可能会失败，但他肯定他们能完成。

不屠杀，可以。魔法界和麻瓜的命运共同体，可以。

在大量的争吵和讨论之后，他们决定继续允许麻瓜出身的人进入魔法世界。本来还没有吵得不可开交，争吵的开始是他建议让麻瓜出身的孩子更早地接触魔法社会，离开亲生父母，寄住到魔法家庭。

哈利极力反对，但他看不出毛病。

他希望麻瓜出身的孩子被允许和自己的家人待在一起（但要保证无论纯血还是麻瓜的家庭都接受频繁的反家暴的侦查，这他不反对）。最后，他们找到了平衡。

麻瓜出身的孩子可以和原生家庭待在一起，但他们要发誓保守魔法世界的秘密。这些孩子在十三岁就拥有决定夏天是否回到麻瓜世界的权利。

还该有夏校和魔法界的孤儿院。哈利好像为他们的契合感到震惊，真是的。

他从没怀疑过这一点，他们都试图改变彼此那么久了，该冲突的早就冲突过了。哈利劝阻了他的血统纯化政策——好吧，他本来也是混血，他现在也看到血统纯化的弊大于利了。

魔力纯化倒是可以。一切都是为了魔力。

当然，也不是一切顺利，他们对麻瓜观点的分歧很让他难办。哈利这个讨人厌的家伙居然还看不到他们有多邪恶和低劣。

除了这点，其他都还算顺利，对开始来说。

当然，他不会亮出所有的底牌……他会保证所有巫师能不用躲藏和恐惧，骄傲地生活的那一天，哪怕要把所有麻瓜移出英格兰。

但一切顺利的话，他会有永恒的时间来创造乌托邦。他现在不用着急，反正这也需要时间。

他们走进大礼堂，桌子被撤掉了，椅子摆成听演讲的形式。学生游荡着，兴奋，忧虑又无聊。

汤姆只是无聊。

这真的是浪费时间，但他会自己弥补。他会在心里计划魂器的事情，顺便留一只耳朵听听有什么削弱现在的魔法部的方法。

如果他们最后留在了这个时间（如果可以的话，他会避免），那早日动摇现在政府的威信有利无害。

魂器的准备大概明天晚上就可以开始：教哈利使用阿瓦达索命，从小的东西开始，老鼠。

他无法抵认自己的兴奋。

他看了坐在身旁的哈利一眼。

今天的演讲很多，这一场是给五年级的。即使坐在后排，他们离前面也不远。

秃了头却还扎着金色马尾，眼睛水润的矮胖官员上前咳嗽。

高大……但不适合战斗，即使战斗也不擅长躲避，只能当肉盾，他太宽阔了。

文员，指尖有墨水的痕迹。戒指，结婚了……新婚，他总是扭手指上的金圈，像是不习惯它在那里。但他不太年轻，已经中年了，二婚？对，二婚。

他并不英俊，也不够富裕或者有足够的权力有更多的爱人和婚姻。

“这会很有意思。”哈利讽刺地说，“他看起来都不能打败弄湿的纸袋。”

他笑了，他也是这么想的。

“不好意思，”男人大叫道，“请大家安静下来。”

他等了很久。

“好了，我是罗伯特.威廉森。我在执法部，还有傲罗部门和魔法灾难部门工作。”

他不是傲罗。

“你是傲罗吗？”有人，一个格兰芬多问道，“我也有在傲罗部门工作。”男人回答，“其他问题到结束后再提。”

他和哈利交换了一个目光，后者翻着白眼。

“我今天来的目的是告诉你们，我们很安全——魔法部尽一切努力迎击黑暗的威胁。我还要告诉你们为了确保这份安全新推出的规则。”

他看了身旁一眼，哈利的魔力开始危险地涌动。他甚至皱起了眉。

他突然觉得这场演讲会比最初预计的有趣了。

威廉森继续，讲着进出城堡的信件会被监视，霍格莫德的旅行和魁地奇比赛会取消（霍格莫德离开了魔法的保卫，会有被袭击的风险；魁地奇是因为有家长坚持要来看干脆取消了）。

他很清楚是什么让哈利焦躁——他完全没有谈怎么训练学生保护自己。他们甚至还没有新的防御课老师。

显然，由于这个职位携带的诅咒，他们很难找到新的老师，尤其是在这个困难的时期。下一个人下周一才会报道。

哈利终于举起了手，汤姆忍住了笑，他知道他不会等被叫到才开口，这只是一个侮辱。

“比起把学生隔离起来，教他们保护自己不是更好吗？”哈利大声问道。官员看起来很惊讶。

“最后再提问——”威廉森停了下来，盯着哈利，汤姆知道他认出和他讲话的人是谁了，因为他脸红了。哎哟，哈利.波特的粉丝。他咳嗽了几声，“最后再提问。”他重复了一次，不那么强硬了。

“你等到人死了也是最后再提问吗？我现在就可以告诉你，不用魔法部几个星期无意义的辩论。”

“波特先生——”

“会死很多人。这间房间里大多数的人遇到袭击都会被屠杀，因为我们的黑魔法防御课老师才不配位，魔法部没有采取任何措施，校长也是。”

“我们的资源有限——”威廉森显然被哈利故意的侮辱骗到了。

“你们的资源只会越来越少。”哈利冷酷地打断，“而你们现在还在乱用所拥有的。和七年级的学生谈过了吗？教了他们怎么战斗吗？他们在学年结束就会被丢上战场，这就是你们的资源，学生。等你们害死了其他人，现在的毕业生就是下一批老鼠。”

“魔法部在——”

“做能做的一切？”哈利笑了，“那可不够啊。真的，你在这里和我说资源不够，他们在那里继续愚蠢地浪费资源，傲慢地进行没有意义的谈话。”

男人闭上了眼睛，汤姆的头往后倾，非常享受地听着礼堂里议论的声音。

哈利是没有政治经验，但很有天分，而且拥有大难不死的男孩的话语权，这值得利用……但他得说服哈利，因为他不喜欢聚光灯和自己的名气。

“你觉得诋毁政府是赢得战争更有效的方法吗？”威廉森显然在重拾冷静。哈利比他更成功，但眼睛仍然危险地闪烁着。

“我觉得教育人们如何自保是赢得战争更有效的方法。”他冷冷地说。

男人好像快爆炸了，他决定趁机助力。

“你不能指望无效率的领导带你赢得战争。”

哈利看了他一眼，他露出无辜的表情，哈利藏起了微笑。

他们身边的议论越来越大声，焦躁，是为了他们，大家都在赞同。他差点笑了起来。

哈利肯定没意识到他有的时候有多完美。

“你在说魔法部无效率？”威廉森愤怒地吸气，看上去完全不知道怎么解决这场“叛乱”。

哦，魔法部要惊讶很久了……

他和哈利交换了眼神，这一次是做给别人看的。

“对。”他们异口同声地说道。

男人的脸白了。

哈利走进休息室，一天的成就感和喜悦完全消失了。兰斯彻奇，如果不想丢脸，他现在就得找到处理他的方法。

那家伙居然坐在汤姆的位置上，他很惊讶。

汤姆慢慢地停在他身边，其他僵住的斯莱特林也是。

“你很有胆量，兰斯彻奇。”汤姆安静地说。兰斯彻奇歇斯底里地笑了。

“那你要做什么，主人?”他挑衅道，“折磨我？你已经无法继续惩罚我了。”

哈利感到不安，在这之前，兰斯彻奇至少还会忌惮汤姆……难道他已经从迷恋中走出来了？现在哈利没法做主导了，他把这变成了对斯莱特林现有秩序的挑战，萨拉查啊。

“哦，相信我。”汤姆的笑容闪耀着威胁，房间里的温度骤降，“我能对你做的事情还没开始呢。”

哈利看到兰斯彻奇的手指开始挠自己的皮肤，汤姆也看到了，笑容残忍地扩大。

“你想要吗？剥皮只是孩子的把戏。”

紫杉木抽了出来，汤姆轻轻地敲打自己的手掌，像捕食者一样绕着兰斯彻奇打转。后者吞了口气，看着汤姆的动作，瞳孔放大。哈利感到厌恶……他到底是恐惧还是渴望？他突然有个糟糕的想法……

“动手吧，汤姆。”兰斯彻奇再次笑了起来，“你没什么可——”

“速速扭曲。”

下一秒，兰斯彻奇倒在地上尖叫。

哈利立刻明白了，重拾了内心的冷静。汤姆在统治遭到威胁的时候是不可能也不会再考虑他的感受和对折磨的反对，现在是他的生存危机。

他没有用钻心剜骨，因为霍格沃茨里用不了不可饶恕咒，但这个咒语也足够让人痛苦。

兰斯彻奇的眼泪流下脸颊，小黑魔王切断咒语的时候他看上去快晕倒了，汤姆在给他休息的时间，哈利飞速地思考。

他不喜欢折磨，但是现在折磨是不可避免的……这不是小孩子过家家。

他注意到汤姆在刻意制造肢体上的痛苦，他明明说过要用精神的折磨，当然，汤姆的确可以做到，但……他就是偏爱肉体的苦难。

或许他觉得这样更好，至少演出效果更加精彩，对他要的杀鸡儆猴更为有利。

这看起来太糟心了。

他的心里很难受，这只会越来越糟。

尖叫快把他的灵魂撕碎了，但他也感到宽慰——他离失去道德还有多远？兰斯彻奇哭着蜷缩了起来。在汤姆准备开始第二轮之前，哈利走了上去，把手放在斯莱特林继承人的肩膀上。

汤姆的眼神是致命的警告，他不为所动。

“说真的，汤姆，不是已经够了吗？”兰斯彻奇怀疑，但更加畏惧地看向他，“我是说，”他耸了耸肩，极其反感，但仍然在心里强迫自己，“爱上你又不是他的错。”

布莱斯.扎比尼为波特友善又残酷的语气战栗。

“他只是渴望你的关注而已，”哈利继续，“真可怜，你老是无视他。”

他的心都纠了起来。

谁说哈利波特不知道怎么折磨人？致命的错误。这比里德尔的招式更加伤人，光是里德尔就让他再也不敢心生反抗他们的念头了。

里德尔能伤害人的肉体和精神。但波特在撕裂人心，他在进行公开的情感羞辱。

在魔法的世界里，肉体上的伤害大多都能被治愈（只要不是精神上严重的损伤），但这种尴尬和耻辱永远持续。

他小心地保持着自己表情的镇定。

所有人都知道波特和兰斯彻奇厌恶彼此，后者今天的遭遇是自作自受。

但这太诡异了，尤其是里德尔就在这里，他们一直以为波特是无害，仁慈的。

没有肢体的折磨和疼痛，这算是仁慈，也算是更糟的残酷。

他怀疑这就是他的手段。

兰斯彻奇真的爱着里德尔？他以为那只是阿谀奉承，渴望权力，不是对小黑魔王本人的情欲，哇，多可怜啊。

里德尔耸了耸肩，无动于衷的样子，这让他更恐惧了。

他们真的是一个团队，他能看出波特和里德尔独处的时候是什么样子了，他值得这个特殊的地位，他可以引导里德尔。

没有任何人会敢这样阻挡里德尔要做的事情。

“我只是不想让这个可悲的东西误会。”汤姆一只手反搭上哈利的肩膀，将他拉得更近，俯视着兰斯彻奇，后者仍然匍匐在地上，“兰斯彻奇，你真的听不懂暗示是吧？为了关注乞求折磨，一个人居然可以卑微到这种份上，你真是毫无下限。”

他不知道波特在想什么，如果里德尔对别人这样说话，黄金男孩肯定会站出来为受害人护卫，但他现在看起来毫无波动，脸上只有嘲讽的思绪。

兰斯彻奇是他们的猎物。

他现在真的看得很清楚，这是两个捕食者在致死的攻击前玩弄已经沦陷的猎物，而他们，其余的所有人……秃鹫。

斯莱特林就是秃鹫的学院。

他真是来对了地方。

他的妈妈更加厉害，秃鹫之上，捕食者之下。她能袭击鲜活的猎物，但也在他们死后才收割她的利益。

或许是这样，他很崇拜他们这种行云流水的狩猎。不像他，只会畏畏缩缩。

“好了，友善一点。”哈利责备道，“你会伤他的心，我们不想这样，他可最喜欢你的残酷……这样怎么把他甩掉呢？”

兰斯彻奇嘶哑地说着什么，好像是在祈求。

“嗯。”里德尔发出思考的声音，“我惊讶的是他觉得自己会有机会……”斯莱特林继承人俯下身，敲着兰斯彻奇，逼他展露想要隐藏的表情，“兰斯彻奇，你为什么会觉得有机会和我交往？”

“别这样，汤姆。”兰斯彻奇轻声祈求，“求求你，我——”他看向周围着迷而恐惧的人们。

扎比尼决定自己这一辈子也不要惹二人组中的任一个人。里德尔也看向周围，做出惊讶的样子。

“怎么了？我以为你喜欢我的关注……你以前不是很喜欢被人关注吗？这些观众不合你的口味吗？你是不是想和我单独待在一起？来啊，小可爱，回答我的问题，我不喜欢等待。”没有回答，汤姆发出不耐烦的声音，“你想让我再伤害你吗，兰斯彻奇？”

居高临下却如此甜蜜，太，太可怕了。

布莱斯宁愿汤姆.里德尔对他发怒。里德尔看了哈利一眼，后者面无表情，但苍白了一些，这让他宽慰。

他不知道别人有没有注意到，因为哈利看上去还是很自在，但他怀疑他其实也不想这样做。

但他在证明他可以。

很多人怀疑波特无法参与这种游戏，因为他太黄金男孩，太善良了。

现在他知道他可以，而且一直可以，只是总是拒绝，回避。他其实可以轻松地摧毁他们任一个人，他不知道自己为什么惊讶，他可是里德尔的朋友，情人，什么都好，他怎么可能只是友善纯洁的人。

要是这样，早就被里德尔生吞了。

他也怀疑过去的斯莱特林都知道这一点（除了愚蠢的兰斯彻奇），因为他从没见过他们质疑哈利待在里德尔身旁的权利。

他们可以一起挑战哈利，但没有。不用再说了，哈利已经证明了自己被逼的时候可以做出什么。

效果到了，他们认识了。他是仁慈的杀手。

这种人的愤怒更为可怕。

“哈利，”汤姆轻快地说，“他不理我，我们可能把他玩坏了。”

“我很忠诚。”兰斯彻奇绝望地喊道。

“所以你最近都没法执行我的命令？”里德尔立刻质问。

“在你无视我的价值之前我一直很忠诚！”

沉默，里德尔看着兰斯彻奇，歪头，一副困惑的样子，声音变得柔软。

“但你的确没有价值。过去，未来，都是。想让我爱你？”里德尔冷冷地笑了，“别说我了，为什么会有人爱你？”

这是兰斯彻奇彻底崩溃的瞬间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14！
> 
> Torqueo这个咒语又出现了……好像PP还是FF的最前面也有，我只记得当时开玩笑说叫它扭扭乐了


	137. Chapter 137

137

哈利叹了口气，站在休息室附近的走廊里，他试过，但无法让自己再待在那里……汤姆跟了上来。

“兰斯彻奇还在哭吗？”他轻声问。

“不。”汤姆的声音非常满意，“我弄昏了，他让我头疼。你呢？”

他意识到汤姆是在询问他的感受，但沉默了。他的内心全是内疚和恐惧，他知道汤姆能感觉到。

“别担心，我不在马尔福前崩溃。”他安静地说。

汤姆沉默地看着他，哈利不知道这种熟悉的沉重是宽慰还是窒息。

“我们毁了他。”哈利心不由己地说道。

“对。”汤姆肯定，“我觉得效果很好。你惊艳到我了，亲爱的。”哈利没有说话，过了一会儿，汤姆继续，“嘿，你该回答我了，不用很风趣也可以，你怎么了？”

“你不会明白的。”哈利十分确信。

“内疚？那我不会。”汤姆立刻肯定，“但我可以听你说，如果有用的话。”汤姆停顿了一会儿，哈利能感觉到他的犹豫，“哈利，你必须理解为了生存必须的选择。而且这是他自找的。”

“这种事不会负负得正。”哈利轻语。

“他试图杀你——两次了！”

“所以我们摧毁了他，”哈利大叫，然后闭上眼睛深呼吸，颤抖的手揉着自己的脸，“我们摧毁了他……我……我和达力有什么区别，和德思礼一家——”

汤姆的手狠狠地抓住了他的肩膀，让他不得不注意。

“别，”汤姆嘶吼，“别这么说，这完全不一样——”

“怎么不一样？”

“你不该被那么对待，你只是一个无辜的小孩，你没有做错什么，不该受他们虐待。”

“但我知道被人虐待是什么感觉，我现在却这样对一个同学……我怎么可能是对的？”

“适者生存。”汤姆立刻说道，“我们比他们更好。”

“或许是更有力量，但不能说更好……我和你不一样，汤姆，我——”

“如果你敢说你理解兰斯彻奇——”汤姆的愤怒和沮丧开始非常明显。

“我知道这是什么感觉——”

“妈的，闭嘴！”汤姆的手指抓得更紧了，然后才重拾冷静，“仔细听我说，哈利，你不会想这样，你的良知会让你破裂，我不愿意看那发生。”

“如果我的良知让我破裂，那我就不该做让我那么内疚的事——”

“那你要做什么？原谅他，让他继续杀你，直到成功？或者让他杀你的朋友作为替代？”

“我，我当然不会！别傻了！”他突然理解汤姆的意思了，兰斯彻奇不会收手，他必须对他狠心，但他就是感觉这不对。

“你过度共情了。”过了一会儿，汤姆说。

“你太缺乏共情了。”哈利回道，“你甚至一点都不后悔，是吧？”

汤姆似乎觉得不用回答，的确，这个问题很蠢，他知道汤姆不后悔，更不会内疚。他看了对方一眼，他也正在观察着他。

他吞了口气。

“总是要处理我的道德危机，你难受吗？”他轻快地问，试图让气氛变得随意一些。

“我缺乏道德这一点不也让你难受吗？”汤姆露出狡猾的微笑，“有的时候我觉得是在对牛弹琴，但……”

哈利没忍住笑了。

“复仇是不是还是有点甜蜜？”汤姆坚持追问。

“你得加到我们的原则大纲里，如果不是必须的情况，我不要去折磨别人。”

汤姆对着他假笑，然后歪头示意去见马尔福，先一步走开了。

“真遗憾，”小黑魔王回过头轻柔地喊，“我希望你经常不得不折磨人，因为我觉得很迷人。”

哈利翻了个白眼，这什么人啊。

纳西莎看着他们，哈利.波特/伊凡斯和汤姆.里德尔停在他们面前。他们昨天看上去是联合在一起的搭档，今天则像是已经搭档多年了。

她好奇地看着他们。

她是个布莱克，和丈夫一样，她也听过斯莱特林二人组的故事。小时候是在火堆旁安静地倾听秘密的传说，长大后是听黑魔王本人提到这两个人的名字。

她现在知道为什么他们的主人会如此愤怒了，因为这两个人代表的回忆。

“你们还需要政治庇护吗？”汤姆平静地问，“还是准备离开？”

“如果我们想要离开，你会阻止我们带走儿子吗？”她多是出于好奇地问。

“不。”哈利回答，“除非德拉科严肃而且合理地拒绝离开。”

德拉科微微睁大了眼睛，不敢置信地看着他，阿布拉萨斯的表情极度中立。

“你们现在的目标是消灭黑魔王？”

“我们现在的目标是消灭那一个黑魔王。”里德尔纠正。

她感觉到身旁的丈夫僵硬了起来，这两个青少年自信沉着而且充满力量的样子的确令人惊讶。

他们并肩而立，没有相互接触，但也不像普通的社交距离那么远。

“你们想要暂时结盟吗……条件和好处有什么？”

她自如地无视了卢修斯微弱的烦躁，是他把他们惹入麻烦，现在由她来带他们出去。

很多人以为她只是个漂亮的妻子，主内的母亲，卢修斯才是家族的首领。对，他是马尔福家族事业的官方领袖。

而她是这个家的领袖，她不会做出任何让步，内，是她的领域，外，是他的战场。他搞砸了，还激怒了疯狂的黑魔王。

她不允许他继续出错。

“你们会宣誓在现在的伏地魔被击败之前为我们效忠，结成暂时的同盟，”哈利看了里德尔一眼，“你们要帮助我们达成这个目的，不能伤害或者阻碍我们的盟友。作为回报，我们会尽力保护你们和你们的家人不受黑魔王和他的追随者袭击。”

她严肃地考虑了一会儿。

其实她已经知道自己的答案了，卢修斯就不管了，他们也知道她的答案。

“令人满意。”她说。

过了一会儿，她的丈夫同意地低下了头，他们发了誓，她稍微有一些紧张。

她希望这一次会不一样，大难不死的男孩会平衡年轻的黑魔王。他们沉默了一会儿，卢修斯终于友善地开口。

这两个人很强大，如果他们要统治世界，得到好感不会有什么坏处。

“黑魔王在加快他的步伐，”他特地看向波特的眼睛，安静地说，“他在一个月之内就会到这里结束一切，他现在已经在招兵买马了。”

哈利对这个最终决战的预警只是微微收紧了下巴，镇定得值得称赞。

里德尔视线尖锐地看着他们。

“那我们没时间聊天了，我会让阿布拉萨斯给你们新住址的细节。”

很快到了第二天，很快第二天也快过了。

汤姆在课室最后研究他的时间魔咒（已经很快要完成了），哈利来的时候就一起研究宪章。

他们还是在随意地交换想法，他能感觉到哈利仍然抱有怀疑，但至少他在参与，这就是件好事。

他不理解哈利为什么对统治英国抱有犹豫——他明明有自己的想法。但他理解哈利有自己的感受，他会处理。这毕竟是个困难的工作，哈利有点疑虑也是很正常的。

大概一年之前他还只是别人的木偶，汤姆也没有很鼓励他做他们两个人之间的领导。（他为什么要这样？让哈利听他的命令已经很难了！）

但他知道哈利可以领导。如果他没有这种能力，他根本不会期待，他只需要让对方相信自己，就像他让他接受自己藏起来的那些性格一样。

比如斯莱特林的一面，他现在可是“斯莱特林二人组”的一半了。很大的进步。不是说他不接受哈利现在的样子，他只是在为钻石抛光，稍微打点。

而且哈利也是这样对他的——他们不是总是在为彼此妥协和改变吗？他轻轻拉住对方的手臂，示意转换终点。

是时候教哈利杀戮了。

他不能否认自己的兴奋。

轮到他了。哈利似乎很享受教他道德，麻瓜世界那些他喜欢的东西（尽管他不会听），反过来也是一样的。

他谨慎地隐瞒了他们要做什么，哈利只会不必要的恐慌，这会很难搞。

先把他拉到场地，然后再争斗，这更容易，也更享受。

“去哪？”哈利谨慎地皱眉，“汤姆？”

“ ** **为你的魂器做准备。**** ”

对方戏剧性地僵住了，他藏起得意的笑，抓住不愿意再走的哈利的手臂。

“现在？”哈利显然在假装随意。

没用，杀戮咒色的眼中满是抵触和恐惧。

他不会崩溃的，拉夫古德是胡说，他不会……尽管他不喜欢折磨别人……好吧，他在折磨别人之后状态很差……但他折磨别人的样子简直是惊人的天才。

他从哈利的眼中看出这是他的第一次，这让他更为震撼，他要培养这个天才。

他会变得更好。

他很明显也有残酷的一面，他可以。他只需要学会放弃一点道德。

这不是改变他全部的人格……他再次把拉夫古德的话清出头脑。她懂什么？

“看在萨拉查的份上，你，你应该提醒一下我。”哈利轻声说。

“不是现在。”他柔和而愉快地说，“我只是要测试一下你的能力，放松。”

“什么意思？”哈利坚持问道。汤姆歪着头看着对方突然醒悟的样子，哈利的脸白了。

他很愉快，他是虐待狂，而且他又没有让哈利做他做不了的事情。

他们停在二楼的女卫生间前（他发现斯莱特林的密室里的防御魔法是不一样的，没有检测或制止黑魔法和违禁魔法的设计），感觉哈利的身体更僵硬了。

“ ** **楼梯打开。**** ”他命令。

他自然地抓紧对方，哈利差点就退后了，他站了一会儿，才下定决心。

他们走了下去。

哈利又开始紧张了。

这太混乱了，但他自己同意了——他只剩一个魂器要找了，明天他就会开始狩猎。

尽管害怕那些诡异的谈话，他去找赫敏确认过了，她的魔咒也在最后阶段了，应该比汤姆的任务简单一些，因为她不需要做逆转时间的事情。

一切都在就位。

烧掉，偷走，藏起来。这些对汤姆那本写着咒语的笔记的处置或许都是好主意，他会尽一切努力执行。

今晚就动手，他经常看到汤姆拿着它，他知道放在哪里，外套内侧的口袋。

他只需要靠的足够近，还有让汤姆卸下防备。但这得要汤姆的心情很好，所以，他现在必须去做这个魂器的事情。但他不想。

他不敢相信自己要去学习杀戮！啊！如果他之前精神状态还算良好，现在之后肯定不会好了。

老鼠。笼子里有十只老鼠。

“我不敢相信你要让我做这个。”他喃喃，“霍格沃茨的屏障——”

“来密室是有理由的。”汤姆耐心地说。

“蛇怪呢？”

“不告诉你，我不想你拿到它的獠牙。”

哈利吞了口气。他突然幽闭恐惧了。

“我不行，”他说，“别逼我。”

“这只是个老鼠，你的猫头鹰一直在杀它们。”汤姆无动于衷地说。

“我还没到十七岁，我会被追踪的。”哈利争辩。

“所以用我的魔杖……我敢说你会用得很好。”

哈利看着他。

汤姆让别人，让他用他的魔杖？哇哦。

他不需要精通关于斯莱特林，甚至是关于汤姆的一切，他知道这有多大的意义。魔杖是巫师最宝贵的东西。

他下意识地拿过了汤姆的魔杖，他知道这会让汤姆有多脆弱。对方伸出了手，他猜是要他交出自己的魔杖。

如果角色交换，汤姆肯定会把两根魔杖都据为己有，但哈利把魔杖递了过去。

他拿不惯汤姆的魔杖，但他能感觉到那个连接。他心不在焉地摸着那根紫衫木。

“问题不是老鼠。”他轻柔地说，“问题是之后……人类。”

“整个世界供你选择。”汤姆说，“你可以找个罪犯，或者无家可归的人，反正也没人关心。”

“这也不代表可以杀了他们。”

“不要想什么对错，我只是觉得这些人更方便你处理杀他们的心理。反正人都会死，你也答应了我。但你想太远了，我们现在还在老鼠的阶段。”

“你还没做吧？”哈利问道。

“对。”汤姆安静地说，“你很清楚，我想和你一起回到过去，在这里做魂器对我来说是多此一举。”

“我的就不是吗？”

“你的魂器确保你能留在过去。”汤姆说，“完全不一样，如果只是想让你永生，我会找到更让你同意的方法。”

“但我要赢了，你逼我做这个也是多余的——”哈利绝望地争辩。

“——但是。”汤姆打断，“我的计划也很有可能成功，我有什么理由只是保护你的胜利？你必须做一个魂器，你已经答应我了。”

哈利叹了口气，心不在焉地看着笼子里爬动的小鼠。

它们看起来突然那么脆弱。这就是生命。

“指着说就行了吗？”他安静地问，“好，阿瓦达索命。”

可怕的绿光照亮了整个房间，但无事发生。

汤姆不满地瞪着他，然后靠近，把自己的手放在哈利手上，调整他握魔杖的姿势。

“不对，”斯莱特林继承人纠正，“不要这么敷衍，指着说当然不行，你得有这个决心。你要希望你的目标去死，魔杖也要快速舞动，而不是呆滞的指着，看——阿瓦达索命。”

绿光从他们的手中射出，一只老鼠倒下，死了。哈利睁大眼睛，吞了口气。这……这种力量是从他的手中传出的吗？

他差点惊讶到放开魔杖，但汤姆的手指握住了他的。

“是你……对不对？”他确认道。汤姆翻了个白眼。

“算是吧。”

“算是？”

“是你摸着魔杖，哈利。我们一起用的咒语，只是我更加专注。”

“真好。”哈利喃喃，“很高兴知道我和一个专注谋杀的人站得这么近。”

汤姆笑了。

“如果你有想过我不能在一秒之内杀了你，我很失望。尽管我没证明过。”

“我好安心。”哈利讽刺地说，不想再想老鼠的事情，但眼睛忍不住去看那个尸体。

他知道他们现在靠的很近，只要稍微转身就能拿到笔记本。他觉得自己是受不了假装和汤姆调情的，但这显然更简单……但更难逃跑。

问题，问题永远太多。

“我没想让你安心。”汤姆露出假笑。哈利知道。汤姆松开了手指，往后退了一步，真狡猾，又回到从容专业的样子……他们之间的关系绝不是纯粹的友谊，哪有朋友会这样威胁对方的生命。

敌友？哈利想到都厌恶了，汤姆挑起了眉毛。

“再来。”过了一分钟，汤姆指示。

哈利感到恶心。快速挥棒，认真专注。

“阿瓦达索命。”

汤姆叹气了。

一个小时了，哈利还是没杀掉一只老鼠。

有一只倒下了，汤姆感到了希望，但它只是晕了。

哈利的技巧没有问题，魔杖的动作和咒语的发音都毫无瑕疵。

问题是他的意图。

哈利不想杀它们，甚至很可能无意识在选择拖延时间，所以咒语不会生效。他必须克服这一点。

他用哈利的魔杖指向一只老鼠，这根冬青木和凤凰羽毛的魔杖对他来说居然那么服帖，尽管不算完美，他还是感到惊艳。哈利震惊地看了他一眼。

他把老鼠变成了耗子，小矮星彼得。他想给哈利一点鼓励。

“再来一次。”

哈利谨慎地看着他，对那只“耗子”举起魔杖，眼神立刻变得坚硬。

“阿瓦达索命。”

耗子不动了。

哈利睁大眼睛，恐惧地看着魔杖，但没有把它弄掉，汤姆很感激。

他走了过去，死了。他弯起嘴角。

“好，我做完了，别再逼我了。”哈利飞快地说道，不再看老鼠笼子。

汤姆自己是第一次尝试就成功的，但他知道这有道德的人来说是多大的难关。

他没见过别人学的这么快，尽管他也没有别的学生。他看着被变形过的老鼠，类似自豪的情绪涌进心里。

哈利把魔杖还给他，没有看着魔杖，也没有看他。他没有说话，把哈利的魔杖还给了他。

精神连接中传来了恐惧和紧张，哈利的脸白得和纸一样，他紧紧地盯着对方。

他真的很困扰。

很多人都会对这个咒语有点抵触，但哈利比他们更好。

好吧，那双绿眼睛里全是恐惧，很漂亮，但稍微让他有点不安。

他们总算又走出了一步，他又玷污了对方的纯洁。

他竟然奇怪地感到了损失。

或许是哈利第一次在战场以外的地方出于自保以外的目的故意杀死一个没有伤害他的东西。

“没有下次。”哈利的声音更柔软了。

拉夫古德的诅咒再次在他脑海回响。他无视了。

这是对他们两个最好的选择。

不是吗？

哈利睁开眼睛。凌晨四点，所有人都睡了，他能听到他们的呼吸。他慢慢地坐起来，对自己的动作万分小心。

他看了汤姆一眼，他睡着的时候会蜷缩起来，衣服整洁地叠好，放在床下面。

兰斯彻奇睡着了也还在哭，真是受不了。

他安静地爬起来，在德思礼家他就练就了夜间偷偷跑出去的本领。他感觉到纳吉尼的视线，黄眼睛从笼子里看着他。

“ ** **你在干什么？**** ”她问。

“ ** **安静，不然把你变成皮带。**** ”他简洁地命令，避开防护，走向汤姆的床。笔记本，笔记本，笔记本。

他咬着嘴唇，非常僵硬地看了睡在自己旁边的黑魔王一眼，他紧张地快死了，他预想过很多次了，他会成功的。

大概过了半小时，他成功地取出了笔记本，他真的很害怕他随时会醒来，每一次扭动都让他不敢动弹。

汤姆写了很多页，计算，公式，思考，笔记。真复杂。

一定花了几个月的时间。

汤姆会气死的。他又看了对方一眼。

他僵住了，又看了一眼。

紫罗兰色的眼睛睁开了，静静地看着他。

日。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13！
> 
> 发现我从PP到FF的尾声都不是很会骂人，很多词语最后都会选择比较温柔的表达，我可能是天使（在伦敦书店发胖真好）


	138. Chapter 138

138

哈利完全僵住了，看向汤姆睁开的眼睛。

他差点叫了，还好没有。

他极力观察——还是不敢置信，这让他恐慌又欣慰。

魔咒。这只是个魔咒。

他其实没有醒。

很多人都会吓到尖叫，开始辩解，总之为这睁开的眼睛发出噪音，然后真正地惊醒斯莱特林继承人。这是个防御机制。

哈利疯狂的心跳开始放缓，注意力更加谨慎地回到笔记本上。他真的想笑，汤姆睁着眼睛睡觉。

那个视线仍然让他不安，他觉得自己差点心脏病发。

他不知道这个笔记有没有备份，大概有，但他还是得做点什么。或许能劝赫敏和马沃罗给他一点捣蛋的提议？哈利叹了口气。

没多少时间了。

卢修斯说伏地魔一个月之内就会袭击，根据他对汤姆的了解，留给他的时间大概就是两个星期。

他还有好多要做。还要给邓布利多预警。他很想躺回床上，但穿上了衣服，带着笔记本和其他的东西溜了出去。

泽维被房间里狂暴的魔力惊醒。

他立刻警觉地看向汤姆，一点也不敢动。

他的主人的眼中燃烧着怒气，握着魔杖的力度足以让指节发白。他颤抖着缩到被子底下，不敢引起注意，看向哈利的床。

空了，空了很久。

他又看回汤姆。

天哪，哈利到底干了什么？

哈利看着汤姆暴戾地走进大礼堂，向他直奔而来，双手重重地砸在他坐的桌子上，不惊讶。

他以为汤姆会等只有两个人的时候，或者至少休息室，所以他才敢来吃早餐。还好大多数人都还没起床，只有一些老师和学生盯着他们。

“ ** **在哪里？**** ”小黑魔王质问。

“什么？”哈利冷静地反问。

“我的笔记，你偷走的我的笔记，放到哪里了？”汤姆的声音非常克制，哈利能听出他有多生气，露出了假笑。

“重要的文件应该备份，知道吗？”即使有备份他也会消除。

他试过烧，或者切那本笔记，不行。

下一秒，汤姆面无表情地掐住了他的脖子，哈利条件反射地抬手，但没有去掰扼着自己的手指。

他只是平静地看着对方，无视了礼堂里惊惧的声音。

“告诉我你把它放在哪里！”

“把你的手放开。”哈利气息微弱地说，他已经开始头晕了。

“我该把你杀了。”

“你不会的。”

他开始看到黑点，汤姆眼中是真实的谋杀的欲望，然后……他松手了，厌恶地推了他一把，然后坐到他身边。

哈利没有站稳，踉跄了几下，但非常得意。

麦格犹豫着不敢靠近他们——她知道过去的他们是怎么样的，他怀疑她想让他们自己解决，因为别人的干涉只会让事情变得更糟，他们也不喜欢别人插手他们的游戏。但麦格有作为教师的责任，这看上去像是未遂的谋杀，她本来该立刻干涉，却停在了一边。

看到哈利被放开之后，她回到了座位，仍然注意着他们。

哈利揉了揉喉咙，咳嗽了一声，然后坐直，摇了摇头，试图把这个濒死体验甩掉。

“你可以把茶递给我吗？”他若无其事地问道，汤姆眯起眼睛，但下一秒茶壶被砸在他手边，“谢谢。”他给自己倒了点茶，仔细品尝，安抚受伤的喉咙。他能感受到汤姆的视线。

“ ** **它在哪里？**** ”他再次质问，“ ** **你到底做了什么？**** ”

“如果我告诉你，”哈利平静地说，“那拿走它还有什么意思？你从什么时候开始用那个睁着眼睛睡觉的咒语的？好诡异。”

“我可以用摄神取念撕开你的大脑。”汤姆没有上钩，继续警告。

“当然，”哈利同意，“但这不就按着我的步调走了？”

“你的步调……”汤姆闪电般抓住他脖子上的挂坠，但没有勒紧，“如果你不把笔记本还给我，我就立刻让你的计划失败。”

哈利眨了眨眼。

“你最近真爱帮我的忙。”哈利看着挂坠附近的戒指，纳吉尼的笼子就在他们身边，她正在生气地无视他们，（哈利不放心让她离开自己，尽管很多人对此表示不满）还有金杯，在他的包包里。

他握住了挂坠，以防汤姆直接将它扯下来，现在他已经觉得脖子不舒服了。

“你知道我可以毁了他。”汤姆对上他的视线，甚至没看挂坠一眼，“你的计划就玩完了。”

“你发誓不会伤害我关心的东西，我最近发现我关心他。”

“关心。”汤姆开始了，“感兴趣，感到喜爱，愿意关注，照顾。你和马沃罗的关系不符合这些定义，我很清楚你不爱也不喜欢他，你只是利用他而已。”

“你不能把一切都当做词典的世界。”哈利争辩，“爱可以有很多种形式，人不需要一本词典教自己怎么去爱。比如对家人的爱就可以没有，呃，性的欲望。”

“弗洛伊德对此有异议。”汤姆短暂地假笑，变得更加严肃，“你对马沃罗的关心不足以让我不摧毁他，你受得了吗？”

“如果你毁了我的计划，你就再也见不到你的笔记本了。”哈利愤怒地说，“你想让时间崩坏吗？不想就按我的计划做。”

汤姆冷冷地笑了。

“如果我承诺不伤害它们你就会把我的笔记——我告诉你，花了几辈子的时间完成——还给我是吗？不，你要把笔记还给我，不然你就看着时间崩坏，感受自己一手造成这个结果的罪恶。”汤姆的愤怒快控制不住了。

“你没法这么做。”

“不，亲爱的，我说了，我宁愿一起输，也不要你打败我。”

“小气。”哈利也开始生气了，“留在未来对你来说那么糟吗？”

“回到过去对你来说那么糟吗？”汤姆立刻回话，“我反对你的计划，你要让自己的大脑回到一岁。”

“哦，”哈利愤怒了，“我更讨厌你的计划，很邪恶。”

“拜托，”汤姆完全傲慢地嘲讽，“别非黑即白好吗？让我觉得你智商很低，没有什么是非黑即白的。”

“只有强弱？”他咬着牙说道，“你很喜欢词典是吧，听我说，邪恶：一、不道德。二、故意造成巨大的伤害，痛苦，失意。三、残酷的事。你的计划符合所有的特征，所以，非常邪恶。”

“那你的呢？”汤姆毫无悔意地看着他，“不道德——自杀不是一种罪吗？什么是自杀？就是你做的事情，终止自己的生命，还有故意造成自己不能承受的巨大的损失——变成植物人，英雄？我敢说你的计划才不道德。”

“汤——”

“——故意造成巨大的伤害，痛苦，失意……我已经告诉你我很讨厌你的计划了，你的继续在造成我巨大的痛苦。残酷……故意创造痛苦， ** **把灵魂拼起来会造成极其强烈甚至致命的痛苦**** 。你看看你，”汤姆轻快地说，“真邪恶。”

哈利愤怒地瞪着他，他的计划才不邪恶！

“你更邪恶！”他叫道，“你伤害的人更多。”

“实际上，没有人会受到伤害。”汤姆说，“从不存在反而会省去很多不必要的痛苦。我猜你会很伤心，但世界又不光有你……我们来看看你的计划？你会让我很伤心，我宁愿你死也不要你当植物人。伏地魔也死了更好，他之前那场战争造成了包括你父母在内上千人的死亡。哦，还有你的朋友，你死了估计也会很伤心。所以，你邪恶的计划造成了更多的痛苦。”

哈利从没这么抓狂过。

“好，那是词典的世界，但现实不同——”、

“——给我笔记本。”汤姆打断，再次威胁，“不然我就让现实终结。”

他们看着彼此。如果他不让步，汤姆真的会让时间崩坏吗？会，他根本不需要犹豫。

小气鬼。哈利握紧了拳头。

汤姆似乎感觉到了自己的优势，就像尝到血味的鲨鱼，放下了挂坠，手搭到哈利的肩膀上，手指摸着他的脖子。十分钟之前他还那么用力地掐在同样的位置，真是嘲讽。

“我的计划已经快完成了，我可以等等你，黄金男孩。”汤姆傲慢地歪着头，笑容愉快而迷人，“当然，你得早点把笔记本还给我，还有四个月世界就会毁灭了，你想看着它发生吗，英雄？”

混蛋。这个该死的混蛋。

他以为他们是平等的，因为他现在不用为其他朋友担心了，但不，汤姆还是无拘无束地越过他不能也不想跨的边界。道德桎梏着他，但他还是不能将它抛弃。

汤姆若无其事地继续早餐，但他的指节捏得发白，危险的气氛没有消散。

“哦，”小黑魔王往碗里倒着麦片，加上，“明天晚上把我们的交易完成。”

交易。魂器。明天？！

哈利失手摔碎了茶杯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12！
> 
> 茶——杯——


	139. Chapter 139

139

哈利在颤抖，他觉得恶心，完全恶心。

前一天对他来说一片模糊，就像为了折磨和嘲讽他一样飞速过去。他的手不住地抖，胃也很难受，萨拉查啊。

他一直祈祷汤姆会突然给他另一个最后通牒，或者别的什么，什么都好，不要让这发生，他害怕极了。

他一天都在努力让自己不要继续想这件事，甚至无法去提醒邓布利多即将开战，寻找魂器或者在有求必应屋研究汤姆的笔记。

他想过把笔记丢在一个有奇怪冠冕的房间，那里堆满了失物和坏掉的东西，哈利很肯定就算一整年每天都来也能连续不断地在这里发现新的有趣的东西，他甚至看到自己一年级的时候丢失的棋子。

但他现在没时间分心，现在没有时间。

他最后把笔记给了赫敏。汤姆无法伤害她，也不怎么关注他的格兰芬多朋友，他不会想到去翻他们的箱子。（以防万一，哈利教了他们怎么防卫。）

赫敏和罗恩为他心不在焉的失落样子担心极了，但他不能解释，他甚至也无法和汤姆说话。

斯莱特林继承人现在还在生他的气，他现在也不想和这个讨厌的精神变态待在一起。他竟然逼他做这种事，而且还这么快，他连一只老鼠都杀不了——这个小黑魔王竟然让他去杀人，一个无辜的人，他怎么能这么冷血？他——这真是太好笑了。

这是对他偷笔记本的报复。时间对他们同等严苛。

他想缩成球大哭，大喊，但这无济于事……还好他和伏地魔有交易了……伏地魔……他可以让伏地魔暂时把他抓走吗？这样他就不能做魂器了！他知道这样对汤姆很无情，这很荒谬，但一定可以让他从魂器这件事上分心吧？

当然，等他回来的时候斯莱特林继承人一定会更严格地限制他“自杀”的机会……啊，他完全混乱。

他胃疼，大概是神经问题，啊，神经！他哈哈大笑，他都这么慌了，还有神经啊？

梅林，这是噩梦。

他感觉有人靠近，但没有抬头，一只小手轻轻搭在他肩膀上。

“你有试过和他讲你的感受吗？”卢娜轻柔地问，他感到烦躁，他已经没有理性了。

“听着，我知道你觉得我和汤姆相爱，但我现在真的不需要——”

“——不是，”卢娜悲伤地说，哈利停住了，看向她，“我是说告诉他你为什么不想完成这个交易。”

哈利感觉受到了重击，呆呆地盯着对方。

“你，你怎么知道的？”他不敢置信，她耸了耸肩，眼神严肃，但不像汤姆那么尖锐。

“有的时候我就是知道一些事情。”她安静地说，哈利叹了口气，接受了，毕竟这是卢娜，谁知道啊，她可能就是有别的得到信息的方法。

“他知道我怎么想。”他喃喃。他们定下这个约定的时候他就告诉过汤姆他有多讨厌魂器，但那家伙就是不听，他一直都有表达他的厌恶，“他不管，他觉得我会战胜自己的恐惧，你知道……等做完之后。”

做完魂器之后。他战栗。

“我没办法阻止他。”哈利轻声承认。

卢娜抱住了他，不像汤姆那种让人窒息的表达占有的方式，（很少有，只能说是类似拥抱的举动，比如在韦斯莱先生死后），她是轻柔，安抚的拥抱。哈利几乎感到了畏惧。

他不喜欢被拥抱，但……尽管他觉得有一点娘，这可以接受。卢娜的手抚上他的头发，不像汤姆总是紧紧地抓住，凶狠。

他不能再比较他们两个了，真的。哈利闭上眼睛，突然意识到自己在沉默地哭泣，颤抖。

“我好怕，卢娜。”

“我知道。”她轻声说，“没事的，一切都会好的，我保证……”她怎么能保证？哈利感到绝望。

汤姆看到了一定会嘲笑。

他狠狠地咽了口气，试图平静自己疯狂的思想和情绪。他不敢抱卢娜，他知道他会不肯放手，他会伤害她，她是那么柔弱。

他软弱地待在她的怀抱之中，她不像赫敏那样抗拒。他有抱过赫敏，都是简短的问候，在他将身边的人伤害之前。

他曾经那么纯洁，无辜。现在，他要做能想象到最糟糕的事了。

“我怎么办？”他反复地问，“我到底该怎么办？”

汤姆觉得卢娜.拉夫古德是哈利交往的人里最糟糕的。

她不怕他，不像其他人那么好解决，还会跟着他说烦人的话，如果不满足她谈话的欲望，她就对着他的背进行心理分析。

她亲了哈利，然后扇了他一巴掌。伤害他，又吻他。哈利对她太宠爱和着迷了。

她是他不幸遇到的最讨人烦的人——甚至算上兰斯彻奇！

蓝眼睛消沉却清澈得令他紧张，她挡住他的去路，让他不情愿地停下，希望她能快点结束，她却反过来命令他安静地跟上，看着。

他想过无视，但她看上去要拉他的手了，他不得不屈服。他真的不知道哈利看中这个疯丫头什么。

他看着她接近他的黄金男孩，站在阴影里收紧下巴，她到底想做什么？

他真的考虑离开，但好奇心不允许。

他很少能在哈利无察觉的情况下观察他，尽管哈利会装作不在乎他的视线。

他的朋友看上去非常消沉，苍白得像鬼一样，甚至肉眼可见地发抖。汤姆不由得吞咽，哈利看上去糟透了。

这个丫头想说什么？

他差点走了出去，但好奇心又一次制霸。拉夫古德试探地搭上哈利的肩膀，后者几乎没有反应。

“你有试过和他讲你的感受吗？”她问。

他僵住了，她竟然要谈他，这个狡猾的女人。他忍不住感到敬佩，但立刻驱散了这种感情。她是在讲魂器的事情，他知道，烦躁从哈利的身上散射，这让他感到得意，哈利对拉夫古德暗示他们之间的爱情感到不满。

真的，这丫头是很烦，哈哈。他愉快地看着，真的非常愉快，直到哈利告诉她他觉得自己无法阻止他。

对方的恐惧和抗拒让他注意。

他看见卢娜抱住了他——想引诱哈利做出什么反应？他非常不悦，她竟然想在哈利脆弱的时候利用他，她怎么敢玩弄他的感情！

萨拉查，只有他可以玩弄哈利的感情。而且他不会在公开的场合这样，他眯起了眼睛。

她竟然揉他的头发，梅林，哈利又不是狗，当然，给他戴上项圈是挺新颖又有趣，他想看哈利的反应。

但很明显，哈利在寻求安慰，即使是哈利也会像多数人一样寻求这样的安慰是吗？他也算抱过他，但他不会说那是出于感情或者安抚的目的，而且也不算抱……只是撑着。

撑着，他喜欢这个描述。

撑着：一、用手臂支持什么东西；二、支持什么东西（他可以提供支持）；三、用外力保持某物的稳定（这没有错）；四、某种程度上拥有这个东西。

这些描述比拥抱这种感性的东西让他满意。

“我好怕，卢娜。”他几乎没听见哈利轻声的坦白，或者以为自己听错了。

哈利？害怕？他的哈利对魂器的事情感到害怕？这就是他心里从昨天开始那种不舒服的感觉吗？他以为这是哈利的内疚，因为这给他生理上的感受是一样的。

他的嘴干了。

他提醒自己这是必要的，即使不算是好事，他也不关心什么“好”不“好”的。拉夫古德只是在徒增伤感。

“我怎么办？”哈利绝望地看着卢娜，这让他想起他为了教父和他交涉的时候，他喜欢哈利绝望地看着他的眼神，这让他感觉到对方的鲜活，那种致胜的快感也让他上瘾，“我到底该怎么办？”

什么啊。哈利是在装吗？这是他们联合起来演的戏吗？他必须试探。

他是对的。他永远是对的，对的，他不会错，没有人比他更懂哈利。

他说过他讨厌拉夫古德吧？

哈利走进斯莱特林休息室，藏起自己的情绪。就算要失去灵魂，他也会隐藏真实的自己，绝不展露内心的崩溃。

他不知道具体要怎么做，估计要离开霍格沃茨。汤姆在门口迎接他，很快，他们就到了伦敦的街上。

早春的夜晚，空气清凉但不至于肃杀，他们穿上了麻瓜的衣服。

他紧张得头晕，汤姆扫视着人群，哈利觉得看到了捕食者仔细挑选猎物的样子。

他颤抖了，吸引了对方的注意。

“我要干什么？”他压低了声音。

“杀一个人就可以了——”

“——小心。”哈利低声警告，环顾周围，汤姆露出了假笑。

“我施了隐藏存在咒，甜心，放轻松。”

“我怎么可能放松得下来！”哈利阴暗地说，“杀一个人就可以了——哈！”

他可以感受到斯莱特林继承人的视线，摇了摇头。

“我这样然后剩下的你来做？”他确认。

“对。”汤姆说，“很简单吧？”

简单。好。哈利想呕。

“你想挑吗？还是我来？”

“特-挑？”

“挑你的目标。汤姆平静地挑起眉毛，“我建议你选流浪汉或者妓女这种没了也没人在意的人。我的话会选更宏大的目标就是了，但……”

哈利的肩膀僵硬了。

“你一晚上都要这么混蛋是吧？”他问道。

“我不觉得我是个混蛋。”

哈利差点无奈地举起双手，他想剁了这个小黑魔王。

“你可以至少装作杀人对你来说是一件事。”他叫道，汤姆看上去更不愉快了。

“你不是尊重诚实的人吗？”他的眼神阴暗，“杀人对我来说算不了什么，只是实现目的的手段。你带钱了吗？”

“我？为什么要带？”

“你想在街上杀妓女？”

哈利的眼中闪过危险的怒意，他转过身，差点狠狠地撞上汤姆，眼里满是恐惧的泪水，他也觉得很丢人，但更加绝望，自我厌恶。

“停下好吗！”他咆哮道，“我知道你对笔记本的事情很生气，但你可不可以不要这样？我们之间还有人有慈悲呢，你根本就没在帮我！”

“那我给钱。”汤姆似乎无视了他，从口袋里掏出现金，冷血地走向一个穿着暴露，画着浓妆的漂亮女孩。

哈利的第一反应是想给她自己的外套，这个夜晚毕竟还是冷的。

“你好，多少钱？”

“看你们想做什么。”女孩谨慎地看着他们，露出微笑。哈利越发想吐了。

“一小时，旅店房间。”汤姆回头看了他一眼，压低了声音，“我的朋友可能很拖沓，但我保证会有意义。”

哈利的脸红了，尴尬又愤怒。女孩很敬业地没有露出任何表情。

“先付五十磅，想做什么再加十磅。”她回答。

五十？哈利完全不明白，为什么会有人这么廉价地出卖自己？他试图忍住自己的战栗，不想伤害她的感情。这太糟了。

“很好。”汤姆露出迷人的笑容。

他们很快进入了比哈利想象的好一些的酒店。

她走向床边，看上去只有一点不安。斯莱特林继承人完全不理会她，挥着魔杖锁门，消音。她看起来这么年轻！

“所以，你们想做什么？”她问。

汤姆风度翩翩地布置仪式需要的蜡烛，他已经不掩饰自己在用魔法了，女孩的眼睛逐渐睁大。

“躺在蜡烛中间。”汤姆命令。女孩僵住了，好像想要逃跑。

“天哪，”她呻吟，“你们该不会是撒旦教的成员吧？天哪，我不想找麻烦——”

“躺、在、蜡、烛、中、间。”汤姆一字一顿地重复，“不然我就亲自动手。”

“汤姆，你别这样。”哈利忍不住咆哮。

他受够了，他做不了，萨拉查，他真的做不了，他要昏过去了，要吐了……汤姆立刻袭了过来，他慌忙后退，只让他更加跟了上来。

“你想对我们的交易耍赖，英雄？”他的声音太温柔了。

“交易？”女孩尖叫道，“什么交易？你，你们是谁？你们到底要做什么？”

“这很简单。”汤姆冷漠地回答，没有看她，眼睛紧紧地盯着哈利，“魔法存在，我们为了得到永生的黑魔法仪式要杀了你，应该不会痛，闭嘴躺好，你不是很擅长吗？”

“我连老鼠都杀不了。”哈利绝望地说，“我不是要耍赖，我只是做不到。汤姆，求求你了，不要逼我，这太错了——”

“你只要带着杀戮的意图用魔杖指一下就可以了，”汤姆平静地打断，“剩下的交给我，这没有那么难。”

“不行！”哈利大声地说，“你知道我不行，你只是在为了我偷那个该死的笔记本惩罚我，该死，好像立场调换过来你不会这样对我一样，听好，我很抱歉，行了吗？抱歉我不想让我的世界消失——”

“哈利——”

“你想让我跪下来求你吗？好！”哈利的自尊很痛苦，但恐惧和恶心更甚，他毫不犹豫地跪在了汤姆脚边，“我甚至可以把笔记本还给你。”他看着那一尘不染的鞋子激动但轻柔地说，他不知道自己有没有感受过这样的屈辱，“只要你不逼我——”

“起来。”

“——求求你，我发誓会还给你，但——”

“ ** **起、来。**** ”

蛇语让他不自觉抬头，他能感受到对方的情绪，却看不出来。

他吞咽，留在原地。

女孩退到了床头，完全惊恐地看着他们，口中好像在重复着祈祷，哈利能理解她。

他看着地面，过于羞愧，不想看向那强势的眼睛。

和卢娜截然不同的手指抚过他的头发，甚至安抚地摸着那些发丝，直到突然一握，将他从地上直接扯了起来，他的头也被强迫抬起，视线相交，汤姆微微歪着脑袋。

“说得对。”他的声音非常自然，“我就是在惩罚你，但这也是必须做的事，我不能让你害死我。”

“汤姆，求求你——”

汤姆的指甲在哈利的下唇上点过两次，意思很明显。

“别求我了，亲爱的，不适合你。”

“毁掉灵魂就适合我了？”他安静地问，汤姆眯起眼睛，神情莫测地看着他，“你肯定知道我会变。”哈利继续，“除非你就想让我变成别的样子，我……你整个晚上都很激动——”

“——对，你可以省掉抱怨，杀了这个婊子了吗？”

哈利僵住了。这就是汤姆想要的？对，他不相信道德。哈利收紧了下巴。

“交易是吧。”

他无法不完成这件事。因为他们有交易在先。

他站稳了，指甲掐进手掌，僵硬地伸手，索要魔杖。恶心，一切都让他恶心，他用力地吞咽。

他在斯莱特林继承人的眼中一定是一团乱，汤姆肯定会为他的软弱感到恶心。

“你叫什么名字？”他几乎是从对方手上抢过魔杖，走向那个女孩，友善地问。

“翠，翠希。”她结巴，“求求你，哈利是吗？放我走吧，我不想死，我知道你也不想这样，你看上去是个好人，一个高尚的人，求求你不要这样——”

“躺好。”汤姆冷漠地打断。

翠希低声哭着，汤姆的魔杖指向她，让她发出了惊叫，不得不服从指令。哈利阴暗地看了他一眼。

最终，一切到位。

哈利试图冷静，但做不到。他做不到。

他最后看了汤姆短暂的一眼，然后闭上眼睛，伸出魔杖，无比厌恶自己。

“我真的很抱歉，翠希。阿瓦达索命。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 伦敦街道真的蛮舒服蛮让人喜欢的，好想再去一次啊~
> 
> 第一次看到这一章的时候觉得菲果然是我的soulmate，因为我小时候英文名也叫Tracy哈哈哈哈！为这个名字我想过很多中文字，脆西我也觉得很可爱，或者脆昔？（草）


	140. Chapter 140

140

什么也没有发生。

翠希看着他，睁大了眼睛，但不敢逃跑。

“再来，”汤姆似乎因为他确实开始更有耐心了。

“非得是杀戮咒吗？”他毫无感情地问，他的灵魂已经急着想逃离这具身体了。如果他不得不这样做，那他再也不想做做过这件事的自己。

“不，”汤姆绕着他们两个踱步，学术地评估他的行动，用哈利的魔杖随意地敲击家具，“只是这样的死没有痛苦，对你来说可能容易一点。别被‘不可饶恕’这个名头欺骗，你也可以用其他的黑魔法，只要是黑魔法就可以了。”

哈利再次吞咽，他没这样想过。

阿瓦达索命是最不痛苦的谋杀。谋杀。他颤抖，他从没有出于自卫以外的目的杀过人。

翠希又开始哭了。

他瞥了汤姆一眼，斯莱特林继承人竟然会觉得杀戮咒是一种慈悲，就因为它没有痛苦。

汤姆知道他不想让别人痛苦，但他也知道他不想杀人，不想做魂器。试图理解他的意思就让哈利头疼。

阴暗的眼睛从未看向可怜的麻瓜女孩，只是看着他。哈利移开了视线，仍然感到受伤，这太荒谬了！他挥开混乱的感情，非常纠结。

他吞了口气，再次稳定自己，手已经没有那么抖了，忏悔，他一定要忏悔，这是他唯一的办法了，不是吗？

他再次看向汤姆，他向他靠近，站在他的身后。

“我希望你满意。”哈利轻声说。

不，他不要，不要。

他把所有的内疚，恶心和恐惧推向斯莱特林继承人，就像后者知道预言的事情时把情感都扫向他一样，他希望这足够，他开始感到冷静了，这也让他恶寒。

汤姆发出了难受的声音。

“阿瓦达索命。”

绿光。

翠希倒下了。

汤姆抢过了魔杖。

仪式开始了。

汤姆看着女孩的身体弓起，放松，死亡。有那么一瞬间，他惊讶而又迟疑。

这是对的吗？这是他的计划，他不应该疑惑。

哈利的情感那么沉重，他的心和大脑都要被压垮了，他感受到强烈的罪恶，恐惧和悲伤，这又是那么美丽，美丽得糟糕。

哈利。

如果不这样做，他的哈利就会变成植物人。一点小小的改变总比脑损伤的改变要好。

他只会取一点点灵魂，这对他来说很麻烦，但他可以做到，哈利的愧疚能帮到他。

他收拾好情绪，拿回魔杖，把哈利的情绪还给对方，他注意到哈利脸上恶心的神色。

他粗暴地潜进他们连接的深处，无视哈利痛苦的声音还有忍着呻吟跌到地上的反应。

他也很头疼。

但他无视了。

他需要专心。

他用拉丁流利地吟唱，用女孩的血在房间里画着图案，然后取了哈利的血混合在一起。哈利没有做声，也没有反抗，但他现在没时间为此担心。

他花了整整半个小时，复杂的咒语，符文，仪式。

他还花了一些时间决定哈利灵魂的容器（他很高兴哈利根本不关心，他也不希望对方知道）。

这必须是哈利不能果断地毁灭的东西，只要几分钟的犹豫也好，他可以制服对方。他考虑了波特家的遗产，他猜哈利不会想毁灭让他和父母联系在一起的东西。

但真的吗？这可能会阻碍他的计划，可能会让他受伤，但出于一贯的烈士心理，如果只是一件物品，哈利估计还是会把它摧毁。

人。

他是从哈利是伏地魔的魂器这一点想到的。

哈利不会杀他的朋友，从这个前格兰芬多的英雄情结重到连老鼠也不能杀就知道了。但他不相信哈利的朋友，也不相信自己的追随者。

只剩下他自己，他可以把自己做成哈利的魂器。

他很确定哈利会迟疑杀他，所以也不会毁掉魂器。即使他能下定决心，他也可以保护自己，他有那个头脑和力量。

他的自保是比任何屏障都强的保护。魂器在他身上会永远安全，他也能一直注意到它的存在。

只是会是个痛苦的过程。

灵魂分裂那一刻开始，他们都发出了尖叫。

哈利确信这是他感受过最痛苦的事情。他伏在地上，辱骂着所有为自己做魂器的人，还有让他这么做的汤姆。

他心不在焉地认识到这个魔法需要高度的自我掌控和强烈的意志，不然一定会在仪式中因为痛苦昏过去。

汤姆的身体也在摇摆，但他不在意，他不关心，他一直在尖叫，感觉胸口有什么被撕开了。

他祈求这停止，他想死，想活，想这痛苦结束，他无法关注别的事了，即使是汤姆。

当它终于结束，他觉得恶心，眩晕，已经注意不到周围的一切。

他闭上了眼睛，无法动弹。

他感觉到汤姆爬到他身边，检查他的脉搏，抚摸他的头发，他已经想不起忏悔是什么了，他感受不到。

痛苦的结束怎么会让他后悔呢？他什么也感受不到，陷入意识模糊的状态。

“哈利？”他听见汤姆轻柔的声音。

冰凉的手指抚摸他的皮肤和头发，但他没有睁开眼睛，他试图说对方的名字，但舌头过于沉重，只能发出呻吟和呜咽。

他累坏了，不知道汤姆怎么样。

下一秒，他感觉手臂抱住了他，他好像被移动，然后感觉到了柔软。床单。床？仪式成功了吗？

他觉得自己应该脱鞋，除了卢娜，谁穿着鞋睡觉？

但这有什么所谓？仪式成功了吗？他太累了，无法确认自己是否有什么不同，他甚至有一丝兴奋，就像站在悬崖边上。

窸窸窣窣的声音，重量落在他旁边的床垫上，被单光滑的一面盖住他穿着整齐的身体，身旁是温暖的热源。

他突然有个非常重要的想法，他必须说出来。

他用尽了全部的力气，尽管没有睁开眼睛，声音也不清晰。

“塔姆，我们和死了的妓女在一间房间。”

别人会议论，他想笑，可能真的笑了。

“睡觉，亲爱的。”柔软的回答。

他陷入了黑暗。

哈利醒来，困倦地眨了眨眼睛，光从窗帘的缝隙倾泻。

地窖今天真奇怪……他不在斯莱特林的地窖。他睁开了眼睛，看着酒店房间洁白的天花板，然后看向身侧，汤姆仍在熟睡，没有咒语或者屏障在保护自己，显然是累坏了，他现在非常脆弱。

如果他想，杀了他简直简单到发笑。他看了他一会儿，观察着他的长相。

奶油，或者象牙般的皮肤，和漆黑的头发绝妙的对比，麻瓜衬衫因为睡觉皱了起来，侧身蜷缩着，一只手伸到枕头底下。

哈哈。

谁能想到黑魔王会这么可爱？

他慢慢地坐起来，为了不惊醒对方。就着早晨讨厌的光线观察这间房间。

蜡烛摆在地上，五角星，圆形，奇怪的图案，还有血液，中间躺着他杀死的女孩，他皱起了鼻子。

他应该感到更加愧疚，但反正又不会有人想念她。什么垃圾才会像她一样沦落到在这个年纪站街？帮她结束了可悲的生活应该得到感谢……他的心里还是有一点内疚和悲伤。

如果可以，他真的不想夺走别人的生命，但这次他别无选择，所以应该还是不要内疚。

他告诉自己。

不要再想了。

他想的是要清除这些血迹会有多麻烦，他皱起了鼻子，希望不会花太多钱，应该要处理完才能回霍格沃茨。

现在该吃早餐了。

他掀开被子，把它盖到斯莱特林继承人身上，他应该真的很累，不然不会还没有醒来。

他微微笑了。

然后整理好衣服，出去找食物和咖啡。

现在叫客房服务应该太不合适了。

汤姆因为身旁的空缺感到暂时的恐慌，直到听见房间里的脚步声。哈利坐在扶手椅里，膝盖上的托盘里有一碟吐司，橙汁，还有一杯咖啡。

他眨了眨眼，谨慎地看着对方，寻找不同。

  * 哈利居然在尸体旁边毫不在意地进食。



“我找了早餐。”哈利对他旁边的床头柜点了点头，“应该还暖着，不知道你想要什么，所以拿了麦片吐司和松饼，如果你要的话还有咖啡。”

他滑下床，对自己的凌乱感到厌恶，用魔杖飞快地整理，然后去拿了咖啡，他喜欢茶，但咖啡也可以凑合。

他的视线没有离开哈利。

“你感觉怎么样？”

“还行，疼。”哈利耸了耸肩，“对地板上的死妓女感觉有点恶心。”这值得注意。“她甚至还不好看。”

这个评论让他愣住了，呆呆地盯着对方，哈利露出讥笑。

“我在逗你，汤姆，开玩笑而已。不管她长什么样，这都很恶心。”

好吧。

他感受到的不安都让自己震惊了。这。

他集中在连接上，试图更清楚地分析对方的情感。

愧疚。还有愧疚，不多，但的确是愧疚。比起愧疚更多的是同情。感慨年轻生命的消亡。愤怒，对自己被逼迫这样做的愤怒，但还有不情愿的同意和冷漠。

一片狼藉。

哈利的情绪变化迅速。他刚才以为同情比愧疚更多，现在则是压倒的愧疚，还有恐惧，慌张，然后又是冷漠。

他需要仔细观察，哈利把吃了一半的吐司推到一边。

“我猜是成功了。”他柔软地说，“你放到哪里了？”

“我不告诉你。”他也同样轻柔地回答。愤怒，哈利站了起来，立刻走到他身边。

“我有权利知道！”他抓住他的衣领激动地咆哮。他平静地看着对方的眼睛，等待，下一秒，哈利的手放松了，只剩下碰触的力度。

他闭上眼低下了头，不敢置信地轻语。

“我做了什么，汤姆？你做了什么？我，我不能——我为什么还在和你说话？”

“因为你的心乱成了一团，像被狠狠推了一把之后需要找到平衡。”他安静地说。

哈利再次抬头，眼中充满绝望。

“会好的对吗？我会找回自己吗？”哈利的手突然放开了，“我为什么还想找回自己？以前的哈利现在只会倒在地上！你知道你承诺我不会感觉不一样……我猜你总是骗我……”

哈利的脸白得吓人，就像床单一样，他听起来过度呼吸了。

他抓住哈利的下巴，让他的头往后仰，强迫对方看着自己，他很严肃。

“你会好的。只要重新找到平衡，然后适应。你剩下的灵魂只是因为失去了一片感到不安。你还是哈利，原来的哈利。我没有像你想的骗你那么多，甜心，而且，我的确承诺你的核心不会变化。”

“但是我可以毫无感觉地和我杀的女孩站在同一间房间里。”哈利又愤怒地叫了起来。他加紧了手上的力度。

“我觉得你很不安。”他说，“我不会说这是毫无感觉。你忘了我可以感受到你的情感。”

“你友善得令我怀疑。”哈利反过来观察他，“你想让我生气？”

不，他只是知道有这种可能性。

“你是说我平时不友善吗？”他露出迷人的微笑。

“我应该生气吗？”哈利睁大了眼睛。

恐惧替代了愤怒。

汤姆叹气，哈利在他的控制中缩了起来，看上去想逃避这个世界。

“你知道我不会让你那么做的。”他认真地说道，恐惧消失，这种东西……一种温暖的感觉。

“我恨你。”哈利毫无谴责和情绪地说，这只是一个事实。

他歪头。

“我知道。”他安静地回复，他们陷入了沉默。

一声安静的呜咽从哈利的喉咙里逸出，他立刻转了过去，藏起自己的表情，他的肩膀在抖。

“你为什么这样对我？为什么？”哈利突然叫了出来。

因为我不能失去你，我最甜蜜的执迷，我的朋友，我的敌人，我的灵魂。

“你知道什么有效的清洁咒语吗？”他问道，“我不觉得女仆能搞得定。”

哈利愤怒地转身，台灯向他的脑袋飞来。

他报以有些悲伤的微笑，哈利痛苦地闭上了眼睛。他捡起台灯，走过去，脑子里涌动着新的情绪。

哈利睁开眼，在他把台灯放回桌子上的时候没有任何的反应，他们之间只有一步之遥。

他迟疑地想起拉夫古德在图书馆的举动。

“你想要抱抱吗？”

“去你妈的，汤姆。”

但下一秒，他狠狠地抱住了他，他几乎要被碾碎，这是毫无保留，令他痛苦的力度，哈利从没表现过这样的情绪。

汤姆调整了一下，接受了这个姿势，但不确定手该怎么放。

最后他模仿了哈利。

“别让我改变。”哈利半是乞求，半是命令。

“绝不。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “大家好，我是威尔，今天和大家讲一起发生在伦敦的酒店失踪案。”
> 
> 菲说她想到FF的结局几乎哭了，会很想念Tom和Harry。唉我也是，我老是边翻边嘲笑汤姆但是他们两个也是我最亲爱的宝贝……


	141. Chapter 141

141

傍晚他们才回到霍格沃茨门外，卢娜慌张地跑向他们。

然后停在他们中间，睁大了眼睛，看着哈利，蓝宝石里立刻盈满了眼泪。其他老师赶了上来，恐慌地看着他们。

“卢娜……”哈利无助地开口，“我没事。”

不，他有事。他没事。这真的不是没事！萨拉查啊。

他的情感剧烈地变化，他现在有种糟糕的无动于衷，在此之中还有恐惧，愧疚和自我厌恶。

他恨自己，也恨让自己变成这样的汤姆。

太错了，他做了最坏的选择。但他没有办法感到足够的愧疚，把自己缝补回去。

这让他更加恐惧。

他做不到，忏悔对他来说没有用！他怎么会这样？他已经是个无法忏悔的怪物了？这又怎么样？这或许是他的死缓，或许以后还会有感情吧。

他仍然知道不该伤害朋友，他会保护他们——他吞了口气，这变了，他现在的心里是占有欲，是更阴暗而尖锐的东西。

如果兰斯彻奇这个时候袭击他或者他的朋友，他没有足够的道德阻止自己把他彻底毁灭，杀了他也好。

他感到苦涩，然后立刻变成了愤怒。如果有人袭击他或者他的朋友，那当然应该承受他给的最坏的痛苦，不是吗？

他以前是抵触折磨别人的。以前。他的膝盖软了。

“你有事。”卢娜轻声说，“永远也不会没事，你知道。”

对，他知道。不，他不知道。他撕裂，困惑。他吞咽。

“怎么了？”邓布利多走向他们。

他又开始愤怒，就像即将发起攻击的蛇，他转过身，沉重地呼吸，无视汤姆仔细的观察和别人不理解的目光。

“休息室见。”他告诉汤姆。

“波特，校长问你问题，回答之前你不应该离开。”斯内普咆哮着抓住他的手臂。

哈利还没有思考，魔杖就顶到了他的喉咙，眼神危险而狂野。

“把你的脏手拿开。”他几乎咆哮着命令，“不然我就把它除掉。”

麦格发出呛到的声音。

愤怒澎湃于他的血液，他真的恨这个人，他总是给他下绊，说他父亲的坏话，他还是个食死徒。斯内普的眼睛睁大，让他十分满意。

一只手盖住他的手，把他的魔杖有力地按了下去。

“哈利。”

只用汤姆这一句话，哈利睁大了眼睛，震惊而不情愿地松开手指，看着魔杖无害地掉到地上。

不是吧。他说了那些话。他试图退开，像被逼到绝境的动物，但斯莱特林继承人没有放开他，反而逼近。他难以解释地贴上了对方，感到平静。

平静……汤姆让他感到平静。明明他比其他任何人都让他生气，乱了，这完全乱了。

斯内普和其他人的视线都烧在他身上。

“波特先生。”邓布利多开口，“我觉得你最好来我的办公室。”

他疯狂地摇头，不，不！他的自制力现在太差了，他太混乱了，他还没有安定下来。只要安定下来，他会变好的。

只要他再次感到忏悔。

他会不会杀了校长？哦，不该这么想，他不想他死！他现在不那么喜欢他了，但他从来就没想过让他死。

但他却想让汤姆死。等伏地魔消失了他会停下来吗？或者继续盲目地毁掉哈利努力保护的一切？邓布利多会是他的威胁，他们的威胁，不。

他还是不能杀了他。因为他无法抗衡他的力量。

妈的。

不对，根据道德，他应该避免杀人。

“这不是请求。”斯内普咆哮。哈利也叫了出来。

“我可以——”把你的舌头和手一起除掉。

汤姆盖住了他的嘴，让他无法把话说完。

卢娜忧愁地看着这一切，珍珠般的泪水滑下脸颊。他们终于能免除去邓布利多办公室的旅程然后离开。

卢娜跟在他们身后，直到他们到达休息室的入口，汤姆终于似乎要做什么了。

“哈利，进去。我要和拉夫古德谈一会儿，我马上到。”

哈利抗拒着僵住的反应。

他发现他已经不再信任自己了，他不敢离开汤姆，因为小黑魔王是他暴走的时候为数不多可以控制住他的人，他恐惧而抵触。

他想回到过去，过去的自己是独立的，斯莱特林继承人不是他的安全网，他不需要这样渴求对方。

他没有说话，蹦起肩膀走进了休息室。

汤姆看着哈利走进休息室，仍然不安。

他竟然服从了他的指令，他今天服从了很多指令。

第二个变化。

他只是还不习惯，哈利也还在适应，会好的。他转向拉夫古德，挑起眉毛。

“他没有崩溃，你错了。”

她握起了拳头，似乎想扇他，可是眼神却充满着心碎的悲伤。

“真有趣。”她柔软地开口，“你现在不说他是你见过最坚强的人了？哈利有钢铁的意志，直到任务完成之前他都会绝望地抓住残余的人性……他不会像你的兰斯彻奇那样戏剧地崩坏，他只会慢慢地折磨自己。他在崩坏。但在伏地魔消失之前他不会允许自己崩坏。”她的声音不再缥缈，“你看不见裂缝吗，汤姆.里德尔？你怎么可以这样对他？”

“我看他很好。”汤姆烦躁地说，“他只是在适应，就这样，没有什么裂缝或者崩坏——”

“——不信任自己的人终将崩坏。”卢娜愤怒地说道，“你把他的自信剥夺了，他现在不信任自己了，你看不见他眼里的恐惧吗？他恨自己，这会毁了他。这就是他破碎的原因，因为没有人能在完成使命之后仍然怀着那样巨大的自我仇恨活下去。他服从你的指令，你还没有发现问题吗？他到这里之后还没和你争吵过一句！你没发现他对你突然的依赖吗？”她眯起眼睛，“或者你想要这样？你想要他服从？你想要他没有自信？”

“我不会让他崩坏。”他的声音变轻了，“你肯定知道。”

“我知道你会尽力。”她轻声说，再次变得平静，“但不够，你现在能让他保持完整，但是你让他破碎的，你真的觉得你们能有善终吗？”她看着他。

“到那个时候，”她轻语，“他就会消失了。”

她摇了摇头，转身离开，留他站在原地。

“我劝阻了，你应该听的。”

还好时间已经很晚了，刚才跟着他的人基本都回了自己的休息室，哈利在角落的阴影里找了一张孤独的扶手椅。

他闭上眼睛，绝望地抓住头发。

他本来可以早点杀掉斯内普，在他的自制更好的时候。他现在已经无法控制自己了。他离伤害自己的朋友还有多远？

他的道德，他所捍卫的东西，破碎一地，随着他的任何举动，在他的身上割出千万的口子。

他恨自己。没有人应该扰乱灵魂。

其实这只是一个位移，不能说他失去了一片灵魂，它还在某个地方，和他联系在一起。不。不。这个想法是错的。他需要忏悔，他不该对这种事情理性分析。他想象着朋友和家人知道这件事会露出的厌恶的表情。

他还是人吗？有魂器的魂器。至少他和伏地魔有交易，他会让他死，如果他继续堕落，就去找伏地魔，如果他精神失常，就早点去找他，甚至可以因为违背誓言死掉。

但他不敢在伏地魔消失之前死。

那他更应该执行自己的计划了，一石二鸟。

如果没有大脑，他就不会伤害别人，时间线也会被保护，汤姆可以留下来改变世界。

完……美。让他消失吧。他真的疯了。为什么他要死？为什么要消失？这不公平。

但他必须保护所有人，即使危险是自己。他现在已经失去了自己的核心，没有道德就不会有英雄情结。他颤抖了。

他不知道自己是谁了。镜子里是个陌生人。

他转着魔杖，然后刺进自己的皮肤。

忏悔，他又忘记忏悔了，他总是为别的事情分心。等他安定下来还会记起这件事吗？现在是他的定型期吗？他需要想起忏悔，他渴望那些字母，血印开始浮现在他的手臂上。

  * E-M-O



他突然被打断，愤怒的魔力包围了他，一只手扯开了他的魔杖，他不想被打断，但他漠不关心地抬起头，对上汤姆灼烧的目光。

“ ** **你在做什么？**** ”汤姆盯着他的手臂质问，“我的天哪。”紫杉木按上他的皮肤。

他开始恢复，不！他挣脱了他的治疗，防御地把手臂抱到胸前。

“不，我必须记得。”

“我说过我不会让你变化。”

“我怎么能相信你？”他轻语。他感觉到汤姆僵住了，他痛苦地抬头，“我都不知道我是谁了。”

“你是哈利.波特.伊凡斯。”汤姆说。

“哈利.波特.伊凡斯永远不会做我今天想过的这些事。”

汤姆抓住他的肩膀，微微摇晃。

“你只是想了而已，我们无法控制自己的想法，重要的是控制自己的行动。”

“这就是了。”哈利突然愤怒了，“我没法控制自己的行动，如果你不拦着我，我可能已经伤了斯内普了。”

“你也经常阻止我杀人，这是一样的。”汤姆的手指掐进了他的肩膀。

“ ** **我就不该和你一样！**** ”

沉重的沉默，哈利低头，叹气。汤姆收敛了表情，难以解读。

“对。”他最后说。“你不该和我一样。”

夜晚，汤姆盯着天花板，很清楚哈利也无法入睡。

拉夫古德的话和哈利的举动在他的脑子里不断回放。

哈利今天很依赖他，这让他烦躁，不安。他不明白。魂器应该只是用些许的道德换哈利的永生。

道德又没有那么重要，它只是人造的东西。

他解放了哈利，或许他现在只是对新鲜的自由感到迷茫，只要等他安定下来……等他的灵魂适应新的状态。

他能感受到身上的灵魂碎片现在也在为回到原处挣扎，他不确定怎么描述那种感受，只能把它牢牢地锁在原地。

重新吸收灵魂可能会让人死亡。

等他的计划完成，他会解决这个问题的。他还没做自己的魂器，等他做的时候，就用它弥补哈利的空缺。

那哈利就算是拥有完整的灵魂了，自己的，还有他的一小块。

只要保证哈利到那个时候还没有崩溃。

还有拿回他的笔记。他又愤怒了起来，尽管这起盗窃也让他感到一丝敬佩，他可教的真好……

哈利会变寻常，变回他的哈利，只是不那么道德，拥有永生，完美。

他会在他们的永生找到弥补和改进，但现在，魂器必须存在。

如果有别的办法，他不会这样对哈利，他肯定会理解，他很残酷，但他也有心，至少对哈利，他有一颗会触动的心。

他扭头看向身旁的床，其他室友已经睡着了，绿眼睛在黑暗中仍然亮着。

似乎感受到了他的视线，哈利看了过来。

他们的视线相遇，相锁。

他不会崩溃。

拉夫古德是疯子。

他不会让他崩溃。

最后的冲刺开始了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我很高兴那个房间里的早餐我好像全都能拥有！——翻着翻着十点钟出去煎了蛋吃吐司（因为我早上起不来很少吃早餐），结果发现好像没有想吃的欲望中期待的那么好吃……


	142. Chapter 142

142

泽维很不安。

哈利变了，他不知道为什么，他似乎经历了巨大的改变。他试图表现正常，尤其是在格兰芬多朋友身边，他几乎毫无瑕疵。可是有的时候，他能看到漏洞。

汤姆也在非常严密地观察哈利，几分钟就要确认一次，但他的主人还有别的事要分神，他在一本新的笔记上愤怒地写着什么。

他听说之前那本怎么了，不确定自己是震惊，恐惧还是被惊艳到。或许都有，但他不敢承认最后一点。

最令他害怕的是，哈利突然开始听命令了，姿态还十分顺从。

当然，他还会和汤姆斗嘴，一切似乎还和以前一样，但……有什么变了，比如说，哈利还是会回嘴，开玩笑，但在更严肃的事情或者汤姆做道德评价的时候，他就沉默了，看上去失落而迷茫。

这让他不敢去想发生了什么，他无法明确指出所有变化，但一定发生了什么。哈利看上去很正常，可是这是绝望地假装着正常的正常，而不是真正的正常。

他的眼睛……有时候突然会十分冰冷。

奇怪地说，是汤姆谨慎的态度更加暴露出哈利的变化，他居然没有奚落对方突然的服从。

通常，如果哈利罕见而古怪地变得乖巧，斯莱特林继承人就会开始钓鱼，直到对方暴露出叛逆。

他叹气，然后僵住。

哈利居然一声不吭地站了起来，走出房间。

里德尔皱着眉头，似乎沉浸在自己的工作中，没有注意。泽维的嘴巴干了，和阿布拉萨斯交换了眼神，不知道自己该不该说话。阿费德又在和格林华斯调情。

如果说什么，似乎是背叛哈利，但如果有什么不对……算了，汤姆看上去也不是可以打扰的情绪。他无助地犹豫。

“怎么了？”他们的主人头也不抬地问。

“我——”阿布拉萨斯似乎重拾了冷静，“哈利应该出去吗？”

斯莱特林继承人的头猛地抬了起来。

哈利走进有求必应屋，胃因为生怕遇见别人的压力缩了起来。

比如斯内普，邓布利多，或者罗恩，赫敏，卢娜。他感到战栗，他不想他们看见他这个样子。

他知道汤姆很快会找到他，（他完全不信任他！好吧，他也不信任他自己。）所以让房间不要让任何人进来。

他把挂坠拿了出来。

他决定从现在开始尝试记忆所有道德规则，然后有意识地运用，尽管并不认同。做一件事并不需要认同不是吗？

他会模仿过去的自己。

在回到过去的自己之前，他想逃避整个世界，但为什么？过去的哈利.波特只是个被道德束缚的可悲的家伙……萨拉查。他不是这么想的，他挠着手上的忏悔伤疤，指甲陷了进去。

他试图感到忏悔，真的，他知道他有感觉，但是就是不够，所以他的灵魂没有回来，或许那个碎片也觉得恶心。碎片。他的灵魂碎片会是什么样的？他不知道汤姆有没有打开魂器确认过。

算了，这也不重要，对现在的他来说不重要。

他没有时间崩溃。

他把挂坠拿了起来（一如既往地无视纳吉尼）。

“ ** **打开。**** ”

马沃罗四顾，注意到他们的位置，然后看向他，脑袋歪到一边，向前俯身。

“哎呀，哎呀，你可没说过这个发展。”他柔声说着，烟雾状的指节滑下他的脸颊，“缺少灵魂的生活怎么样啊，英雄？”

“我没有缺少灵魂！”他差点尖叫起来。马沃罗的指节停住了。“我还在想你昨天为什么不叫我呢，焕然一新了是吧？还在适应吗？”

“你知道怎么适应吗？你也有这些感觉吗？”

“比你更强烈。”马沃罗说，“我们有更多要适应的，所以别哭了，宝宝。”

“你再这样叫我一次我就用厉火给你换个造型。”他烦躁地说，魂器只是笑着，不怀好意地绕着他转，最后停在他面前。

“哦，你该多讨厌自己啊。”他轻语，哈利危险地眯起了眼睛。

“我有个交易给你。”他说。血色的眼睛亮了起来。

“说呀，宝宝。”

他愤怒地扑了过去，穿过了魂器的影子，痛苦地摔到地上，马沃罗又笑了，坐到他身边，拍着他的脑袋。

“如果我是你，我就不会穿过我的身体，同一个灵魂这样穿越自己是违反自然法则的，即使我们只是碎片。”

哈利挣扎着坐起来，无视了玩着自己头发的手指。

“别叫我宝宝，我不是小孩子，别碰我。”

“我怎么能抗拒这么挑逗你的方法？”马沃罗反驳，哈利不确定他在说称呼还是碰触，两个都很糟糕，“好了，说吧，交易是什么？”

这居高临下的语气让哈利生气，他知道他是故意的。

“你真的想惹精神不稳定的人吗？”他试图钓出对方的答案，“我可以立刻毁了你。”

“你可以，然后在绝望中毁了你自己。”马沃罗愉快地说，“你无法忍受缝补计划的失败，失去我真的好吗？你现在这个变化不也是为了这个最终计划的妥协吗？反正不管它实不实现，你都什么也不剩了。”

哈利闭上了眼睛，对。

那他为什么要指明这一点？因为知道他不能控制自己所以进一步折磨他？的确，如果他真的失控，这只会更糟，哈利捏紧了拳头。

他撩起左手臂的袖子，第一次展露汤姆给他的印记。

“我要你消除这个。”他说。马沃罗没有动，但哈利知道他认识它。汤姆在的时候他见过几次。他把一只手盖在上面，觉得自己会怀念这个设计。

“你会给我什么？”

“两周之内给你身体，你可以离开挂坠，重新生活。”

魂器僵住了。他还会交涉，但哈利知道他无法抗拒。

“两周之内你就要面对伏地魔了。”他指出，“我会回到他身上，反正都会这样，我为什么要帮你？”

“你觉得汤姆不会阻止我吗？如果他能轻易地限制我的行动？”他反问，如果不能离开汤姆，他的计划根本无从实现。

“如果知道我这么做了，他一定会毁了我。”马沃罗说。

“那你想永远留在挂坠里吗？”他残酷而刻意地问，“我们都知道，永恒是我们最大的财富。这个交易对我们都有益。”

马沃罗眯着眼睛沉默了一会儿，哈利不怀疑他也在计划什么。

“那就成交吧，宝宝。”

过了一会儿，哈利走出有求必应屋，（他在手臂上掐了一些指甲印，至少要伪装它还在那里）发现汤姆坐在外面，在笔记本上写着什么。

“你不该乱走。”斯莱特林继承人压抑着愤怒。

“我本来就会乱走。”

“现在不是本来。你的精神和情绪都不稳定。”

他在担心，多珍贵啊。

“你也是，精神变态。我也该用皮带拴住你一辈子吗？”

汤姆瞪了他一眼。

“而且，”哈利走下走廊，补充道，“如果你担心我失控，就不该那样对我。”

“你现在去哪里？”汤姆问道。

“自杀，妈妈。”

小黑魔王抓住了他，把他甩到墙上，哈利翻了个白眼。

“开玩笑嘛。”他轻快地说。

“那就好笑一点。”汤姆嘶吼，“你什么时候会在玩笑里把我当做家长了？几个月之前你甚至不能容忍我提到他们的名字。”

哈利突然感到剧烈的恐惧，他眨了眨眼，他知道汤姆也感受到了，因为他松开了手。这真是极其糟糕，恶心的玩笑，他为什么会这么说？

“我——”他愣住了。汤姆叹了口气，看着他，他转过身，困扰而不安，吞了口气，“这就是你平时的精神状态吗？”他安静地问。

“怎么样？”汤姆问，哈利不用抬头也能想象到他脸上的困惑。

“没有感受，不关心。脾气和情绪都突然不理性地变化。”

“有点吧。”小黑魔王安静地说，“但我的情绪更加稳定，我有一直关心的东西，还有除非牵扯到我的利益不然不关心的东西。”汤姆停了下来，“你没有突然变成精神变态，哈利。”

哈利微微扭头，让对方再次出现在自己的视线之中。

“我知道，我只是——”他又停住了，“你怎么处理的？你怎么——”

“我不知道别的状态是什么样的。”汤姆耸肩。

“但你可以感受到我的感觉啊。”

“对，但不代表我理解，它们对我来说很陌生。”

哈利安静了，咬住嘴唇。

“你把它放在哪里？”

“你把我的笔记本放在哪里？”

“我告诉你你就会告诉我吗？”他视线尖锐地看过去。

“对。”汤姆回答，同样强硬地看着他。

他再度移开了视线。无效谈判。他得到的不够。如果得到笔记本，汤姆的计划就周全了，最好把它留给赫敏。

他再次走开，汤姆抓住了他的手臂。

“你在做什么？”他再次质问。

“你觉得我会放弃自己的计划乖乖看着你完成你的吗？”哈利挑眉，“我以为你是个天才。”

汤姆收紧了下巴。

“如果你试图阻止我，我会诅咒你。”汤姆想要开口，哈利冷漠地打断。汤姆的眼中闪过了什么，最终露出假笑。

“你怎么诅咒我，亲爱的？”

“很简单，用魔杖指着你，然后说咒语。”哈利干巴巴地说，“好，你可以松手了吗？”汤姆沉思着看了他一会儿。

“不。”

下一秒，他的魔杖指向斯莱特林继承人，再下一秒，汤姆扭转了他，让他的背靠在他的胸上，一只手臂紧紧地按住他握魔杖的手的手腕。

“你还得学学不要鲁莽。”小黑魔王对着他的耳朵轻语，“比如不要威胁别人，这会让你的对手有时间准备。”

“你就是忍不住当混蛋是吧？”哈利愤怒地嘲讽。

“谁能忍住呢？毕竟大家都是人。”

哈利厌恶地哼了一声，踹了汤姆的小腿一脚，让对方疼得吸气，下意识地放开了他。他站直，整理自己的衣服。

对方疼得捂嘴的样子和脚踝的状态让他感到模糊的忏悔，但他无视了，没时间啊。

“这样鲁莽吗？”他慵懒地问道。

汤姆看着他，神情古怪。他转身离开，没有说话。

“你真的变了。”对方在背后说道，“你……变冷酷了，但也不那么混乱了。”

他突然意识到这是什么。他停了下来，再次转身。

“你已经想我了。”他皱起眉，“你想哈利。”

汤姆毫无波动地看着他，哈利知道他说对了，残酷地笑了。

“你真的想过我不会变，是吧？”

“缺失一片灵魂不该让你有这么大的改变。”汤姆说。哈利苦涩地笑了。

“你以为我只是更让你喜欢的永生的他，是吧？不。”他压低了声音，不再残酷，而是悲伤，“你把我相信的一切都当做废物，汤姆。我求过你停止，我求过。你什么都感觉不到吗？是吗？！”他最后开始尖叫，摇了摇头，“对，你感觉不到，当然，因为你永远是最棒的，完美的汤姆.里德尔永远不会犯错，也不需要关心别人的意见——”

汤姆看上去十分委屈。

“哈利……”

他睁大了眼睛，现在才知道自己说了什么，他捂住自己的嘴，闭上眼睛，开始呻吟。他不敢相信自己说了什么，他从没有这么刻薄过。

“我还要找一个魂器。”他轻声说。

汤姆看着他离开，感到很奇怪。

胸口的魂器又开始骚动，它要离开，回去。

他会解决的，他会修好哈利。

这是他的责任。

只要回到过去，战胜死亡……

米勒娃.麦格试图忘记，她十分努力，但忘不掉。插手“斯莱特林二人组”从来不会有好事，在过去她就认识到了。

他们有自己的规则，把自己管理的很好，别人甚至无法期望理解他们。没有人有足够的知识足够调解他们，他们也不屑于被第三人干扰。

但她还是忘不了见到的画面。

残酷，失控。这不是她见过的哈利.波特或者哈利森.伊凡斯，他是个善良的人，尽管不完美，也会情绪失控……但他粘着里德尔的样子就像一个破碎的人。

这让她害怕。

巫师界的救世主怎么可以这么突然地崩溃？如果伏地魔的折磨都无法摧毁他，他们之间到底发生什么了？哈利的脸白得像纸，人格不停地切换，就像精神分裂了一样。

她不理解，肯定也不想理解。

阿不思不听她的争辩，想同时控制这两个人。

她知道汤姆.里德尔帅气迷人，她也知道他现在是什么样子。就算过去她还不确定——他是令人喜爱的级长！她也见过他残酷地玩弄他人……但她还是相信，他现在在乎那个英雄男孩。

不管有什么不对，如果交给他们，里德尔会解决的。

她注意到了里德尔阻止哈利袭击西弗勒斯时脸上的表情，保护欲，阻拦，同样苍白的脸，毫不犹豫的眼神。

她知道阿不思觉得他的一切只是伪装，她不否认他会撒谎，隐藏自己阴暗的一面，如果不是发誓的话就会做出不可靠的承诺，但……他不是牵着哈利走的人。

她见过的所有人都追随里德尔，除了哈利。她没有看到里德尔反过来服从哈利，但他也没有要求哈利服从他，甚至享受他的叛逆。

这很惊人。

里德尔会关心人，尽他所能的在关心。

她确定他的感情是扭曲而阴暗的执迷，但这是感情，万分之万确定的感情。

他不会让哈利遭受任何厄运，她相信，或许有点奇怪，但她相信她的学生在他身边是安全的。

不管发生什么可怕的事，他们会克服。

她不敢想象另一个结果。

哈利翻着一本讲创始人的书，急切地寻找和最后一个魂器有关的线索。

格兰芬多的帽子……格兰芬多的剑……赫奇帕奇的金杯……赫奇帕奇的员工……拉文克劳的冠冕……拉文克劳的……等等。

他回到拉文克劳的冠冕。

真的，魂器可能是创始人物件中的随便一个，或者其他对汤姆有意义的东西，但……他见过那个冠冕。

在哪里？

他头疼地趴在了桌上。

伏地魔揉着前额，情感敲击着他的大脑屏障，只给他微弱的影响，他记得波特的交易。

他能感受到不对，他的魔力告诉他在大难不死的男孩眼中他现在可以履行责任了。

发生了什么？他不关心，只是好奇。

真正的问题是什么时候动手，现在，还是这周之内把他和光明的一方一起铲除。

他还得解除那个生命纽带，波特不会同意把它解除的条件，除非……他睁大了眼睛。

情绪，变换的情绪，他害怕失去道德……

邪恶的微笑爬上他的嘴唇。

这真是个完美计划……

五分钟之后，他幻影移形到霍格沃茨外，通过连接寻找对方破碎的大脑。

【交易来了，英雄，出来接受你的命运。】


	143. Chapter 143

143

哈利僵住了。

交易来了？可是他没有变！变了吗？他只是在……适应，寻找新的平衡，汤姆是这么说的。

但他的交易……如果我的人格发生巨大的转变，背叛我的朋友或者失去道德。他没有指明失去多少道德，那个时候他还不知道，他还期待汤姆会改变主意。

他苦涩地哼了一声。

当然不会，汤姆总觉得自己是对的，他可比哈利自己更了解他的极限，自恋狂……汤姆真是个非常奇怪的精神变态。

他是能和别人建立联系的反社会人格，反社会人格明明不该像汤姆这样，他真的很困惑，揉了揉自己的脑袋。

他感到恐慌，愤怒，厌烦和悲伤。

即使只变了一点点，他也已经变了，这就是誓言描述的那种状况。

是他那个时候没说清楚，妈的。

现在死太不方便了。

但他没法拒绝，不然就会因为自己的死誓直接死掉，他走了出去，汤姆没法马上找到他，一定会很受伤，哈哈。

哦。

还没有解除纽带，又有魂器，伏地魔要怎么杀他？

黑魔王面无表情地看着他走近，哈利不知道他是什么情绪。

“怎么样？”既然他不说话，哈利懒懒地打了招呼。

“你做了什么？”冰冷的红眼睛打量着他。

“魂器。”逃避也没意义，隐瞒对他没有益处，“我不知道汤姆放在哪里，问他，或许会告诉你呢。”

伏地魔的眼睛更阴暗了，但表情并不惊讶。

“交易的时候你不提这件事？或者根本都没想到？”黑魔王质问，“好吧，我觉得你的大脑那时候不是很清楚。”

哈利突然感到了愤怒。

“你为什么把这件事告诉汤姆？”他烦躁地问。

“你不享受被他注意吗？”伏地魔假笑，哈利露出厌烦的表情。

“我又不是兰斯彻奇，你们俩都不是我世界的中心。”

伏地魔笑了，残酷而令人不安的笑声，哈利却古怪地感到安心，和这个人比起来，他的灵魂还算正常，但下一句话打散了他的安心。

“我们是。”

他危险地眯起了眼睛。

“请问你说什么？”

“他是你世界的中心，你的生活全都围着他转……你还能没发现吗？”

“你来评价我和汤姆的关系？”他不敢置信，“就你？”

“你忘了我知道多少？”

哈利愣住了，然后摇头。

“你找到杀我的办法了吗？”

伏地魔歪头，哈利也嘲讽地模仿。

“不需要去除你的魂器，我知道汤姆为了你应该只取了能达到目的的最少的份量。如果你不会死，我甚至不需要关心生命的纽带。”

哈利突然感到恐惧和抗拒。

他……会像马沃罗一样，永远依附在某个物体上，但不算活着，也不是自己，什么也做不了。他无法抑制地吞咽。

伏地魔真是伟大，他是不是想过汤姆的计划是什么，然后再任由他走进这个圈套？他会永远对他无害，永远被困在折磨之中，他的心死了。

“你会和我一起死，你的魂器都在我这里。”他威胁。

伏地魔不知道他在说谎，他现在能自如地说谎，对方脸上第一次出现了情绪。

“你在说谎。”

“你怎么知道？”

“如果我现在杀你，你怎么同时毁掉全部的魂器？”伏地魔愤怒地质问。

“你以为邓布利多不会帮我吗？”他笑着，眼神冰冷，“还有汤姆，你不是说我们的生命就是绕着彼此吗，你以为他不会来杀你吗？”

这次轮到他笑了，疯狂而残酷的笑。

之前提到汤姆的时候他都会尴尬，但现在……他不管了。他可以不择手段，他不关心汤姆是否像他描述的那样，只要伏地魔信了就可以了。

“汤姆没办法挑战我。”伏地魔露出假笑，似乎掌握了什么哈利不知道的信息，笑得十分优越，哈利感到了愤怒。

“反正你会死，他会自由。”

“没了你是吗？”伏地魔的声音变轻了，哈利耸了耸肩，他的计划就是如此。

“你不该更开心吗？你总是讨厌我们，很明显。”

“对。”伏地魔仍然看着他，轻语，“你让他变弱，你的死是为所有人创造更大的福祉。”

“那让我死吧。我不会反抗。但我不会让你留着我。”

“但他在你身边很开心。”

哈利又僵住了，他没想到这一着，他的嘴巴干了。

“你想干什么？伟大的黑魔王突然多愁善感了？我死了你要想我吗？”他奚落着，突然想起先前和汤姆的对话。

伏地魔只是看着他，几乎就像他年轻的样子，面无表情，只是冷漠。

“我曾经痴迷于你。从我十六岁，你一岁的时候开始。”他只是这么说，然后走向城堡，“终结的时候再见。”

汤姆意识到那个存在，猛地抬头。休息室刹那间沉默，他的魔杖也到了手上。

“你在这里做什么？”他质问。他是怎么进来的？

“ ** **现在的屏障可挡不住斯莱特林继承人。**** ”

“我没问这个。”

“哈利。”

“果然。”

他们谨慎地看了彼此一会儿。

“你不能执行那个交易，”他冷冷地继续，“你不能杀他。”

伏地魔露出假笑。

“那你是不了解我们的约定了……哦，他有告诉你吗？我以为你们很亲近啊？”

他没有回答，这只会坐实对方的讽刺，愚蠢的讽刺。重要的是他不能杀哈利……不然他现在肯定已经动手了，光是想象就让他的心缩了起来。

伏地魔扫了畏惧的斯莱特林们一眼，视线在阿布拉萨斯，泽维，阿费德和……兰斯彻奇身上停留，然后回到他。他也仔细地观察对方。

他来这里找他一定有理由，他知道，只要等对方说就好了。

“ ** **你能想象十三年的游魂生活吗，小子？甚至还不如一个幽灵……这就是我们的奇迹男孩的命运，不过不是十三年，是永恒，这是对他的折磨……也对你。真是惊险的一着，把你自己变成他的魂器。**** ”

他僵住了，憎恨自己的被动，他不知道对方知道了多少，为什么知道，是哈利告诉他的吗？

他不会让他说的命运成真，但这么说真是太幼稚了，对方也完全知道他会这样想，他还有其他的目的。

“你为什么说这个？”他问道。伏地魔笑了，糟糕的微笑。

“我想祝贺你。”

他眨了眨眼，但没有做出其他的反应，把自己的表情和情绪小心地掩藏。

“祝贺我？”他慢悠悠地反问，对方压抑着自己的傲慢带来的愤怒，微笑变成了假笑。

“你比我任何一次都更成功地摧毁了他。”

他的幽默感完全消散了，魔杖指着对方，同样的紫杉木戳进了他的咽喉，僵局。

他们相互绕转，寻找疵漏，先露出破绽的人立刻就会变成碎片。

“哦？”他冷酷地问。黑魔王突然转换了话题。

“你为了救他能做的事情真是恶心，如果我告诉你你可以成功呢？”

他歪头。

“那我会问你在搞什么鬼，我为什么会相信甚至同意你说的话？哦，你甚至都没有嘴唇。”

他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，露出嘲讽的笑，知道对方嫉妒自己的年轻和样貌。他很愤怒。

“ ** **离开，变成我，让时间回到原位，不然就看着他崩坏……你能承受吗，汤姆？你太有人性了，不能像我一样。**** ”

“ ** **我不会让你伤害他**** 。”幼稚就幼稚吧，他必须表达清楚。

“ ** **我不需要伤害他**** 。”伏地魔立刻反驳，“ ** **你已经做得很好了，震撼。你能理解你对他做了什么吗？你以为他能忍受我就能忍受一切，错了……因为是你才能把他毁得这么厉害，你知道他爱你。**** ”

“ ** **别胡说——**** ”他虚弱地反对。

“不过这也没有意义。”伏地魔打断，眼中闪耀着残酷的得意，“如果你现在就按我说的做，我就放过他。”

“你以前可不会这么说。”

伏地魔也感到了压力，他不确信自己会赢，所以才会和汤姆交涉。

“ ** **你也可以得到他，永远**** 。”

如果成为伏地魔，他们就是一个人。很诱人，但他不要他的帮助，他不会分享，不会和这个可悲的未来分享。

“如果我拒绝？”

“我就毁了他。”

“我会杀了你。”

“他也回不来。”伏地魔狡猾地说。

汤姆感觉到血液中升温的愤怒。

“ ** **他永远也不会和你在一起，他恨你，你伤心吗？这就是你执迷阻碍我们的原因吗？甚至要杀掉他？因为得不到就连看都不想看到？**** ”

伏地魔的魔力劈向了他，没有咒语，只是纯粹的魔力。

“那就是拒绝咯？”过了一会儿，伏地魔吸气。

哈利是他的，永远是他的，不会是其他任何人的。即使只是一根头发他也不愿意和别人分享。

“两天之内给你答复。”他需要时间完成自己的咒语，不能让黑魔王现在把一切毁掉。

伏地魔歪头，眯着眼睛。他需要他的合作，他不会拒绝，是汤姆创造了他。

愿者上钩。

黑魔王离开了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “从我十六岁你一岁开始我就对你执迷”……我可以！有好看的lvhp吗？


	144. Chapter 144

144

伏地魔走下走廊，迅速地思考。

他感到压迫，未来和现在都让他不安，他讨厌这样，但不后悔自己的行动。哈利.波特必须和他一起覆灭……如果他赢，汤姆变成他（那他当然可以重获主导？），就可以随心所欲了。

他还可以继续自己的执迷。

一切当然会改变，他自己也会，但他从来就不想要不变的东西。汤姆想保护那个男孩的欲望强于他想折磨他的欲望，（但他知道他也想折磨他）。他和汤姆不一样，不那么幼稚，有人性，那让他恶心。

只要哈利活着，他就会痛苦，永远处于将碎未碎的边缘。

这是最漫长的游戏。

他必须胜出。

邓布利多和他的小教师团挡住了他的路，他差点笑了。这老家伙可以是校长，但他比他更了解霍格沃茨。

屏障无法阻挡所有能伤害学生的东西，孩子们自己就会伤害自己。但它发现他不再是学生了，他感受到排斥自己的魔力。

如果他在墙内伤害任何人，城堡就会无视他继承人的身份把他赶走。但如果不……邓布利多也无能为力，甚至不能对他做什么，因为城堡对他也一视同仁。

“阿不思。”他愉快地假笑，“魔法部怎么样了？”

“汤姆。”

他没忍住因为这个名字眯起眼睛。

“你在这里做什么？”老人冰冷地问。

“学习。”他嘲讽地用手指点点自己的头，“人们在学校不就该这样吗？”

下一秒，老魔杖指向了他的脸，咒语喷射而出。他还没来得及眨眼，一股力量把他推开，他身后的走廊变得粉碎。

邓布利多的魔咒陷进了波特的喉咙，波特的魔杖也指了回去。

他完全惊住了，周围所有的人也是，这个男孩从哪里冒出来的？

“哈利——”邓布利多开口。

“他已经要走了。”波特冷冷地说，然后看了他一眼，“不是吗？”

“的确。”他安静地附和。

“你在做什么？”邓布利多非常愤怒。

哈利只是面无表情地挑起眉毛。

“你为什么保护他？”麦格看上去吓坏了，她在尖叫，“他不是——”

哈利的眼神突然非常阴暗，他本能地冲上去按住他的魔杖，不然他就会攻击。她想说他不是汤姆。

和哈利谈他们两个是很危险的，从他在夜间折磨这个男孩开始他就注意到了，现在尤其不是给他施压的好时刻。

他可以，哈利会想要的，甚至会觉得宽慰，但别人不行。哈利因为他的碰触发出疼痛的声音，但他抓得更紧了，痛苦会让他清醒，不管他是不是受虐狂。

过了一会儿，波特的眼睛恢复了，闪烁着太多的情绪。他把男孩抱在身前，紧紧地揽住他的身体。

哈利没有挣扎，肯定也在辨析他的动机。他是他的人质，直到离开学校。哈利看他的眼神竟然有些愉悦，但更是仇恨。

“ ** **懦夫**** 。”

“你们知道黄金男孩的魂器了吗？”他甜甜地开口，愤怒突然失控。

邓布利多和西弗勒斯都僵住了。

“什什么？”邓布利多脸白了，看上去非常动摇。

下一秒，他的肋骨受到狠狠的肘击，会留下淤青，逃脱他的禁锢的男孩甚至凶猛地踩了他一脚。

他想他死，真的。恐慌的学生们被驱散。他注意到波特看了他们一眼，似乎灵光一闪，从脖子上提起一个挂坠。

他的魂器。

这个该死的小鬼提高了音量。

“喂——喂！认真听我说，大家，对，还有你，丑八怪。”

“你想干什么——”

“伏地魔有七个保持永生的魂器，这是其中一个。”哈利大声地说，好了，他永远不会安全了。他冲向对方 ，哈利躲开，继续，眼睛也没有离开他，眼神残酷，“还有日记，被我毁了，剩下一条蛇，赫奇帕奇的金杯，斯莱特林家族的戒指和拉文克劳的冠冕，如果你们想他死，如果他赢了，记得去找到这些魂器，把它们毁了，好吗？”

男孩太过愉快地笑了。他们愤怒地瞪着彼此。

“还不走？”哈利温柔地提醒。他眯起眼睛。

“你知道我感兴趣的是什么吗——”

“我。”

这自信得傲慢的回答让他愤怒，还有那更加轻蔑的假笑。他必须回报，弯下腰拍了拍对方的头。

“当然，亲爱的，你也是我的魂器。别忘了杀他，老东西。”

波特发出了动物般的怒吼，他笑了，走开。

“两天。”他头也不回地说。

“我知道。”

愤怒和恶心让哈利头疼。邓布利多恐惧而失望地看着他，他无动于衷。

“哦，和你们相处很愉快——”

“现在，到我的办公室。”

“我有事。”

“我没在和你开玩笑！”校长用魔杖指着他咆哮，哈利歪头，这真是……人设崩坏。

“知道了。”他也叫了起来，“你以为这是我想的吗？我想的吗？拜托你想想好吗——世界都快要完了，你还要我去办公室聊天？”他大笑了起来。

“我想知道——”斯内普怨毒地开口。

“——绿鲤鱼比绿驴绿还是绿驴比绿鲤鱼绿？”

他乖乖地笑了，然后继续。

“如果你们有什么我自己想不到的有用的话，就说，如果没有，再见，我有事。”

他用力转身，离开。

他需要解决邓布利多，他注意到那根魔杖了，老魔杖。他可以利用，然后他就只差那个戒指——成为死亡的主人，劝说汤姆让他放弃魂器。

但现在他需要的是冠冕，很需要。魂器一定是冠冕，不然伏地魔肯定就否认，或者当场杀死他了。

思考，他需要思考。

冠冕在哪里？霍格沃茨，肯定，只是在哪里？他见过，也肯定，到底是在哪里——

哦。有求必应屋，当然。他记得谈到魂器的数量时汤姆犹豫了，他不觉得是五个，因为房间里还有一个。

但他不记得是哪一个房间……哦，真笨！就是他考虑过藏汤姆笔记的房间！

老冠冕，那就是拉文克劳的冠冕！ 

他加快了步伐，可没时间浪费了。找到冠冕，准备好决战舞台需要的一切。

他需要让邓布利多不再愤怒，因为他还需要他，他需要为战后准备一些事情……他第一次感到了恐惧。

他很快就要死了，到那个时候他就不会再有感觉，但过程一定会非常痛苦，但现在不重要，他需要处理眼前的问题，还有汤姆。

汤姆会试图阻止他，他通常都会享受和回击，但现在他真的没有那个余裕。

他要让罗恩和赫敏准备好击昏斯莱特林继承人，如果不行，还有泽维和阿布拉萨斯。

如果必须的话，他会用摄魂咒。

他还要确认赫敏最后的几步是否完成了。

一切都会到位，死限也是，它追着他的脚步近了。

或许只剩一两天了，伏地魔的拜访是有意义的……他感觉到了终结，他的终结。

“哈利。”

他停了下来，汤姆。

他没有时间了，但……这是汤姆。最后一次，他可以抽出一点时间享受他们的游戏，因为他再也没有机会了。

斯莱特林继承人赶上他，眼神冰冷，坚硬，完全没有意识到他的决绝。

他还在生气……那种眼神很奇怪。

“怎么了？”他问。

“你停下了，你以前从不会这样。”汤姆毫无感情地说。

“我变了。”他也同样冷漠地回答。

“哦，真的。你不是像走失的狗狗一样缠着我吗？现在又有自主意识了？”

他眯起了眼睛，他怎么敢这样说。

“你不喜欢被需要吗？”他尖酸地反击。汤姆走近，他不由自主地后退，他不信任自己……但还是停下了脚步。

还管什么呢？反正他一周之内就什么也不剩了。

“你还需要我。”汤姆露出假笑，“但我喜欢你有骨气的需要，而不是可悲的，兰斯彻奇的样子……”

他几乎气到咆哮。

汤姆的眼睛发亮。

“你真的无法控制情绪了，对不对？”他轻声说，“你以前还有点头绪，但现在……”

“这是谁的错？”哈利怒吼。

这个对话根本不对，汤姆在刻意地……伤害他。他们的语言都太尖锐了，他们本来不会这样刺激彼此……他们会更加小心，谨慎，他们不是……这样的。

汤姆从来没有这样过，他从来没攻击过他们的关系。他可以忍受他攻击自己的性格和计划，但……他们？

他感到不安，或许忘了掩藏。

“是你没法承受压力。”汤姆嘲讽道。

哈利转过了身，被蟒蛇一般的手抓住肩膀，转了回来，手指掐进他的皮肤，掐着他的动脉。

“你为什么停下？”汤姆柔软地问，“你和伏地魔见面之后怎么还会活着？”

“你怎么回事，嫉妒？汤姆？”

“不。”汤姆的声音太轻了，“是因为他。”

“请问你说什么？”

“他说你爱着我。”

“你信了？”哈利确信自己听起来很刻薄。

汤姆的手指抓紧了。

“你这样很残酷。”

“因为我的确变了，你不觉得变好了吗？”

“不。”

哈利感到震惊，不理性地恐慌，他狠狠地甩开了对方，这完全是一场闹剧。

汤姆又冲了上来，像在酒店房间那个时候一样抓住他的头发，强迫他暴露出喉咙。

“我不喜欢这个哈利。”汤姆慢慢地说，“你可能更狠心了，但现在……你就和其他人没什么两样，我以前没意识到，但你现在真的很无聊……”

“放开我！”

“你只是个和我对立又相似的人。”汤姆的手滑了下去，玩着挂坠，不让他离开，嘴唇贴近他的耳朵，“如果我想看的是自己，只要照镜子可以了，把你自己找回来，英雄。”

他离开了，剩下哈利站在那里，极度的恐慌，他的手在发抖，汤姆——

他感觉不到什么了。

汤姆厌烦了他？哦，顺从的那一刻，他就跑了，有人提醒过他的。

汤姆的游戏直到自己胜出，得到想要的东西为止。他想要把人变得黑暗，然后找下一个可以指染的玩具。他……妈的。

他闭上眼睛，把挂坠塞回衬衫里。

好，好。

冠冕。

有求必应屋。

邓布利多十分困扰，他抱住了脑袋，办公室的钟太吵闹了。

事情怎么会如此失控？他已经完全失去了掌握，他不习惯如此。

他以为那个交易让哈利被牢牢地握在他手里，他错了，真傻，居然以为他可以控制。

他应该想到的。

哈利……他记得那个男孩第一次走进霍格沃茨的样子，明亮的眼睛，相对纯洁的眼神，他期望讨好，满足遇到的每一个人，也足够让大多数人喜欢。他应该是他们的救世主，他应该死而复生，这就是完美的结局。

伏地魔会消失，光明会恢复统治，他也有足够强大的继承人。

他喜欢过那个男孩，别人可能会觉得他只是怀有目的……但现在，魂器？他感到苦涩，他不能看着一切毁坏。

都是因为汤姆.里德尔。

他恨他超过一切，他让他鲜活地想起自己的过去，杀了麻瓜的父亲，和盖勒特那些无法实现的计划。

汤姆和哈利就像他和盖勒特.格林德沃一样，他曾经被吸引，期望那个人会懂他，完全理解他，看到他的潜力……他太天真了。

盖勒特为了力量抛弃了他，里德尔也会这样。

他们都只为自己的利益行动，他们只会被视为可以抛弃却一直会等待和提供帮助的“伙伴”。他握紧了拳头，他不能看着历史重演，不能，但他不知道现在该怎么办。

他无法阻碍哈利……但可以杀了汤姆。从斯莱特林继承人走进他的礼堂开始他就考虑过无数次，但总是停下。

干扰时间是很危险的。

但……还有什么办法？让他毁掉自己毕生重视的一切吗？不。

他感觉现在和1942年，一切开始错位的那一年没什么两样。

他必须找到最好的处理方法。

哈利小心地抓住冠冕，几乎不敢相信。

他把它放进了包包，然后走向格兰芬多塔。

很快了……

他现在要去写一些信，还有最后要落实的计划。

一封给赫敏，一封给罗恩，泽维，阿布拉萨斯和阿费德，还有小天狼星和莱姆斯。

汤姆。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 惊人绕口令发言是因为哈利就是说了一段绕口令：Repeat after me, how much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?
> 
> 我比较喜欢那个Peter pepper can的。


	145. Chapter 145

145

汤姆忍住揉额头的冲动，对着笔记皱眉。

戒指，他安全的保障，在手指上发光。

没有戒指哈利就做不了傻事，他永远也不会把它给他。咒语就快完成了，他希望自己能赶上。

他叹了口气，他实在太烦躁了。都是哈利，哈利降低了他的效率，至少一半。

哈利在的时候，要么帮忙，要么使劲帮倒忙。

但他不在身边也让他烦躁，没有被确实地添乱，他就会在意对方到底在预谋着什么。

他要疯了，他从没有这样过，不是说没有哈利他就没有办法工作，他可以，他也喜欢在对方忙碌的时候专注地做自己的事情，但死限要到了，他们的分离让他无法安神。

这是理性的烦躁。

他需要哈利给他刺激，然后用清醒的大脑完成剩下的魔咒。

失败了。

他忍不住回想自己说他像兰斯彻奇的时候绿眼睛里的震撼和冰霜，他居然说了那些话，他可能不是平常的自己了。

伏地魔比他敢承认的动摇了他更多，哈利的举动也没让他安心。

他、到、底、为、什、么、停、下？他从没在他叫他的时候停下过，他只是放慢脚步让他跟上来，但他从不会顺从地突然停下。

这不是他们的节奏。

这非常可疑。

或许是他话说太重了，但哈利让他生烦，他不想看到他这样崩溃……他不想让他这样！所以他才这样逼他。

他做的不对吗？

他很愤怒，他想把哈利推开，他是他的弱点，伏地魔警告他马上就开战了，他不能有弱点……他真的毁了哈利吗？

很可能。他总是毁掉自己碰触的一切，只要接近他的东西都会遭到厄运，他不知道自己怎么敢期待哈利是不一样的。

他是啊。

伏地魔又在想什么？哈利不爱他——这很荒谬！如果他爱他，他会知道。他太混乱了。

他讨厌混乱，他喜欢对人类的情感保持安全距离，当木偶的操纵者，但现在……他才是被牵线的木偶！

太讽刺了，这让他太难受了！

他和哈利之间的线是什么时候开始紧密相缠的？太奇怪了，他明明花了大量的时间把对方锁在他的身边，他的手臂（他还给了他印记），腿，心脏，喉咙，头脑，一切都要束缚在他的拥有之中。

这曾经让他觉得兴奋，这是新的刺激，你得把线的一段缠在自己身上，才能把对方绑在自己身边，但现在……太复杂了，线团过于混乱，他已经无法抽身。

他和哈利都是一样的。

但哈利或许忘记了。

他不想让他死，或者变成伏地魔，为什么他就不能理解他不想让他死，或者变成植物人？

他为什么还在想哈利？

他不就是因为停不住想他才去疏远他的吗？

泽维安静地坐到他身边，等着他的理会。

他很紧张，黑眼圈浓重，手指上有魔药的污渍，汤姆的视线回到自己的笔记上。

“什么事，泽维？”普林斯在犹豫。

“我可以开诚布公地说吗……主人？”

他谨慎地抬头，分给对方注意，甚至停了片刻，思考自己是否会后悔，但还是歪头，算是表达自己愿意听一听。

他一直欣赏对方的冷静，理性和尖锐的洞察力，还有过人的魔药天赋。但他不喜欢普林斯越过他的边界。

泽维吞了口气，鼓起勇气。

他又看了笔记一眼，做出修改，但他在听，偶尔会抬起眼睛。

“你不应该疏远他，”他终于开口，“我是说哈利。”

“不然你还要和我谈谁？”他嘲讽地挑起眉毛，普林斯脸红了，再次吞咽，手指捏得发白。

“你会失去他的，这对你的计划也没有好处。”泽维自然地补充，“疏远他并不能保护他，不论是从……伏地魔，还是别的危险那里。这只会让他们更敢动手，我是说，我们都知道哈利对你来说——”

他投以警告的眼神。

“我的意思是，”泽维慌张地改口，“我们知道要服从你的领导，可是……其他人……”

“知道了。”他说，“就这样？”他的注意力又回到笔记上。

“不！”

他的手向魔杖移了一些。

“不，主人。”泽维的声音软了下来。

“那就说，不然就闭嘴，让我安静一会儿。”

“你可以拥有人性，汤姆——主人。他……哈利对你的看法不会改变，即使你承认他对你来说有多重要。”

他的指尖摸向了魔杖，他能听到对方吞咽的声音，不用看也知道他脸白了。汤姆的视线仍然停留在笔记上，泽维竟然决心继续说下去，只是声音更加轻了。

“他不会因为你失控，表现出脆弱就轻视你，你对他失控的时候，他——”

“他怎么样，普林斯?”他现在带着敌意盯着对方了，“注意你的用词。”

泽维好像怕得快呕出来，但还是继续。

这显然是哈利对他们的影响。他们现在在重要的时刻也会坚持自己觉得正确的事情，而不是毫不质疑地服从他的命令。当然，他们不会联合起来背叛他，但……

“如果你不总是给他复杂的信号，他会更有自信。”

“你在教我好好对待自己的玩具吗？”他甜甜地反问。

泽维不安地对上他的视线，然后扭头，即使是这样的眼神他也不敢长时间承受，很多人都这样受不了他，他们需要分散注意，或者他极其努力地软化。

“如果事情失控，你真的想给你们的关系糟糕的结尾吗？”普林斯问，“他愿意为你付出很多，汤姆，为了你，他不是兰斯彻奇，如果他不觉得你需要他，他会离开的。”

他其实想用一个恶咒把他赶走，但只是慢慢地抬头，看向普林斯乞求的表情。

“我已经清楚地对他表达很多次了。”

“但他也只是人，主人，一个严重受伤的人。他也不习惯被别人关心。”

也。哈利总是想结束和别人的关系，他受不了别人对自己的了解，害怕他们因为他的黑暗退缩。

“我想说的就是这些。”泽维怯生生地收尾，和来的时候一样安静地离开。

汤姆想找个人折磨。

情感和关系到底有什么意义？真是不便又难以消除的阻碍。

“你想让我们击昏他？你疯了？”罗恩问。

“小声点。”哈利警告，他们都像看疯子一样看着他。

“我来概括一下，”赫敏慢慢地开口，“你要我们击昏汤姆，把他绑起来，看住，然后你带着时间咒语去对抗伏地魔……创造一个时间闭环？”

“对。”他肯定，但没有告诉他们去除魂器的副作用。

“不行！”罗恩坚定地拒绝。

“为什么？”

“我同意，你不能指望我们让你一个人去找伏地魔，你会死的！让我们一起去！”赫敏在尖叫。

他看着她，知道自己的视线冰冷得让她不安。

“按我说的做，赫敏。我不想和你争吵。”

“哦？你不想？”赫敏生气了，“那你为什么还要问？”

“礼貌。”

他们不敢置信地看着他。

“你，你就指望我们答应？”罗恩低声问，“先不说我们很可能击不昏里德尔。”

“做还是不做？”哈利烦躁。

赫敏睁大了眼睛看着他，开始落泪。

“你怎么了？”她轻语。哈利不喜欢这个发展。

不能让他们这样发现，这……不对。

他让表情柔软下来，搭上他们的肩膀，围成一个圆，指尖亮起魔法，如果谈不拢就用摄魂咒，这会省很多麻烦。

如果不是喜欢他们，他早就这么做了。

“我知道你担心我。”他露出宽慰的微笑，“我很抱歉对你这么强硬……我只是希望你们信任我，好吗？你们是我最好的朋友，我知道我可以指望你们。”

“说得对。”罗恩点头。

“那你们做吗？”

“我——”

“我没事，我已经准备好面对伏地魔了，我保证我不会死，之后你们可以骂我，说我是个鲁莽的白痴，但现在先帮帮我吧，罗恩，伙计，赫敏？”

“如果里德尔不知道的话，我们可以试一试。”罗恩松口了。

哈利露出闪耀的笑容，罗恩也不安地笑了。

“你呢，赫敏？你知道我们需要你，没有你是不一样的。”

“我，呃，好吧。”赫敏的声音非常虚弱，“如果你承诺你会没事！”

“当然。谢了朋友们，我很感谢！”

“我们是朋友嘛。”罗恩已经被搞定了。

赫敏仍然不安地看着他。

他抱了他们一下，这或许会是最后一次拥抱了，他会想念他们的。

他眨了眨眼，忍住眼中炽热的液体。

下一步，备选方案。

第二天很快到来，他知道就是今天，他能感觉到那种不属于自己的紧张的期待。

伏地魔说两天，所以今天袭击非常合理，要让他们没有防备。只是什么时候来的问题了。

“哈利，”身后是汤姆安静的声音，这一次他没有停下，干嘛停下等他羞辱自己？

他也不想明知自己无聊还缠着他。

一只手抓住了他，迫使他停下、

“你今天不停下，我知道了。”

“关我什么事？”他叫道。汤姆叹了口气，摇了摇头。

  
“你有时间吗？”

“没有，你应该也没有，咒语搞定了吗？计划都完成了？不用去毁掉别人的人生吗？”

“我很抱歉——好了吧！”汤姆咆哮。哈利眨了眨眼，往后退。

“什，什么？”

“我很抱歉，哈利……别逼我再说一次。”

哈利看着毫不畏惧地回应自己目光的汤姆，然后转过了身。

“你是精神变态，你不会抱歉。”他安静地说，“抱歉需要感到愧疚或者同情。”

汤姆用力地抓住了他的下巴，强迫他回头。

“我、很、抱、歉。”他重复道，“这是我能感受到最多的歉意，我很抱歉，我……不应该让你做。”魂器。“我应该听你的意见。”

哈利沉默了一会儿。

“你是在道别吗？你从不道歉，你觉得道歉没有意义。”

“你现在就是在让我难搞了。”

“我这种劣等人嘛。”

“什么，你还想要花吗？”汤姆突然咆哮了起来，“你可不可以就干脆地接受我该死的道歉啊？”

“为什么？让你再伤害我一次，看看自己能在伤害我之后再讨好我几次吗？看看我有多独立吗？”哈利几乎是在尖叫，他也突然生气了。

汤姆吼了回来。

“ ** **欢迎你来到我该死的精神世界，黄金男孩！**** ”

哈利突然停住了，汤姆愤怒地看着他。

“你真的以为如果我没有同样的感情还会这样努力救你吗？”

“但，昨天——”

“我不喜欢承认犯错，我气坏了，我控制不了自己，我乱发脾气。我告诉过你，不是吗？你想离开的时候我就会生气。”

哈利咬住嘴唇，这个对话很奇怪。

他不想他们之间糟糕地结束，或许汤姆也感受到了，他也不想这样，或许……

“你得给我解释一下给精神变态当朋友这份工作。”哈利耸肩。汤姆的嘴角跃起小小的微笑，他读不懂他视线中的东西。

下一秒，汤姆非常反常地抱住了他，将他紧紧地拥进怀里，几乎让他痛苦，但他并不抗拒（他不是个随便的人！），这可能是最后了。

如果他们之间糟糕地结束，对汤姆来说可能是好事，他不需要哀悼，甚至可能愤怒到不会再来阻止他。

他的喉咙在发颤。

是汤姆知道他的计划了吗？他为什么会……这样？他不知道。

他也很抱歉。很抱歉。抱歉他必须击昏汤姆，抱歉他要把所有的一切抛弃。

“你的名声要没有了。”他轻声说。

“你比我的名声更重要。”

哈利感到困惑，不对，这完全不对，他试图挣脱，看看对方的脸，但汤姆不让，汤姆从来不会好心地遂他的愿。

他开始觉得不安了，妈的。

“……你是不是准备在背后捅我一刀？”

“对不起，亲爱的……我真的很抱歉，但……我不能让你的计划实现。”

他陷入了黑暗。

卢修斯.马尔福走进大礼堂，寻找里德尔或者波特。阿布拉萨斯注意到他，立刻走了过来。到处是议论的轻语，教师也纷纷站了起来。

“他们在哪？”他问，对父亲不用解释这个“他们”是谁，“我需要找他们谈谈，现在。”

“发生什么了？”阿布拉萨斯紧紧地抓住他的手臂，“纳西莎呢？”

“黑魔王准备好了，他在向霍格沃茨进军。”

“……不妙。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背后捅刀，我为企鹅人和谜语人流泪，看看哥谭吧，真的互相捅刀子的那种爱啊！ 补上衣服的进度之后感觉每次看darling我脑子里都是V的babe，不过V作为精神变态太要素堆积……


	146. Chapter 146

146

哈利眨了眨眼，头很晕，四肢沉重。

他突然召唤自己的魔法，只感到全身不适的剧痛。

“别动。”汤姆熟悉的声音，他坐在他旁边的椅子上。

哈利又眨了眨眼，试图恢复神智。手……被绑在头上……手铐让他难受地悬在空中，脚趾能碰到地面，但踩不下去。

“你肯定是在和我开玩笑。”哈利低声咆哮，“你真的把我绑了起来？”

他愤怒地环视周围，有求必应屋，肯定是。他看向斯莱特林继承人，对方集中在笔记本上……时间咒语。

他试图用咒语解放自己，痛楚再次涌现，他咬着牙齿，还是发出了呻吟。

“你他妈——”

“我告诉你别动。”汤姆安静地看了他一眼，“只要用魔法，锁链就会给你痛苦。”

“你有病。”他骂。

汤姆只是挑起眉毛，然后对自己的笔记微微皱眉，划掉了什么重新书写。哈利试图解放自己的手，但金属太紧了，根本陷进了他的皮肤。

“真的吗？”他愤怒地问，“你就坐在那里——”

“你不喜欢和我待在一起吗？”汤姆轻快地反问。

这样待在一起，哈哈。他几乎要嘶吼，奋力让自己平静，深呼吸，他要无视这个糟糕的状况，他不想注意自己有多脆弱。

“放开我。”没有回答。“汤姆，把我放下来，这不好玩！”

“哦，是吗，黄金男孩？我其实觉得你无助挣扎的样子特别好玩呢。”

“我没有无助！”他大叫，糟了，他不想这样继续下去。他咬住嘴唇，希望可以揉揉疼痛的头，“听我说，”他愤愤地开口，“我知道你不同意我的计划，但这样很荒谬——”

“对。”汤姆轻语，“即使很有趣，我不该把你绑起来，不然你可能会去把自己的脑子撕裂。真是荒谬，很多人的自卫本能都比你强，好了，乖，我要做完这一点。”

哈利生气了。

他的脖子感到了陌生的轻松，挂坠在汤姆的脖子上，但感谢，除了纳吉尼，其他的魂器都在他的包包里，小黑魔王想也取不出来。他疯狂地思考，他不能让一切这么结束。

他的信还在内侧口袋，他已经把一切都计划好了。

他不能输在这里，他已经快要赢了！

“我会死的。”他趁汤姆还没有剥夺他的声音，突然说道。

汤姆僵住了，眼神危险地看了过来，他在一个能满足一切愿望和要求的房间，只要许愿……

“你胡说。”

“我发了死誓，汤姆，我和伏地魔的交易……我告诉过你吗？如果我不去让他杀我，我现在就会死。”

他同意了让伏地魔杀他，所以他现在是不得不去找黑魔王，汤姆不知道这一点。

“你骗人。”

哈利大声笑了起来。

“你要等等看吗？”他没有移开视线，挑战道，“你的努力没有意义，但结果也不会变，还要解决时间线的问题还有他消除你记忆的欲望。”

汤姆把羽毛笔放到一边，他分神了，很好。

“你在骗我。”汤姆柔软地重复。

但他走了过来，紫杉木对着他的方向。他动摇了，汤姆太关心他了，所以不敢确定，很好，他可以利用这一点。

“魂器和死誓的结合有什么结果呢？”

下一秒，他的衣领被抓住，不需要抬升，他们的视线也可以持平，因为他已经被吊起来了。魔杖留在他的脸侧，指着他的太阳穴。

“摄神取念。”

他立刻使用大脑封闭术，汤姆没有成功，他差点笑了。

“如果没有说谎，你没必要用大脑封闭术。”汤姆阴暗地说道。

“你敢肯定吗？反正我无所谓，我宁愿失去大脑……嘿，虐待狂本性？”

他从没见过他这么生气。

“如果他没有存在过，就无法杀你。”汤姆说。

“你——”下一秒，一个声音充满了房间的每个角落，轻柔地回响。

“时间到，哈利……来吧，不然我会来找你，但我会杀掉每一个阻挡我的人。”

哈利吞了口气。

他其实不关心学校里的人，但他的朋友们会去赴汤蹈火，是时候装死了。

他停止了挣扎，像泄了气的样子，但他也很紧张，这不用装。汤姆睁大了眼睛。

“你真的发了死誓，发誓，发誓证明你有。”斯莱特林继承人凶狠地摇着他，指节按进他的喉咙，很温暖。

“我发誓我有为了让伏地魔杀死我发了死誓。”

魔法确认了他的诚实，汤姆吸了一大口气，看上去十分痛苦。

“妈的。”他轻声说。

然后走向了门口，把他留在这里。

“你要做什么？”哈利愤怒地叫道。

“杀了他，你就不用死了。”

妈的，这会扰乱他的计划。

“汤姆——”

门关上了。

他需要出去，还好他很能忍耐痛苦。

他保持着大脑封闭，开始调动魔法，尖叫。

赫敏从没这么害怕过，伏地魔的话在她的脑海中不断回响。

整个学校都在慌张，黑魔法军团就在屏障外面，教师在疯狂地制造防御。

哈利不见了，她更加恐慌，可能是单独去见伏地魔了。

他们要做什么？

她其实有答案，一秒之后，里德尔冲进入口大厅，紧紧地抓着魔杖，脸上是阴郁而决绝的表情。她和罗恩跑了过去。

“哈利呢？”

“你找不到他。”他简短地回答，“别挡我。”

她挡住了他，不知道为什么，但确信自己必须击昏他，阻碍他，这真的非常重要。

他绕开，罗恩也挡了上去，用魔杖指着斯莱特林继承人。

“走开！”里德尔声音危险地命令，他们汗毛直立，她其实很惊讶他现在还没有对他们使用魔法。

“不然呢？”罗恩问，“哈利在哪里？你对他做了什么？”

“我在拯救他的生命，”汤姆大叫，“走开。”

“他和我们说他不会死。”赫敏自信地回答。

她对此有极度的信心，她也不知道为什么。

“他经常说谎，尤其是和自己的健康有关的时候！他的命运可能比死还糟糕——有点同情心，格兰杰，如果你不让开——”

“你为什么还没对我们用魔咒？”罗恩挑衅道，脸变得很丑，“你不是魔法大师吗？你现在要去哪里？急着加入未来的自己？”

罗恩从来不认同汤姆会偏爱哈利，他觉得他只是挑拨离间，准备将哈利献给伏地魔的间谍，她以前也同意，但现在……

“我没有时间！”汤姆非常阴沉地收紧下巴，脸色苍白，对他们咆哮，他已经失去控制了。

“昏昏倒地。”

汤姆躲避的速度比她想的要快太多，他愤怒地瞪着他们，但仍然没有用魔法还击。

她开始疑惑为什么，他过去总是残酷地羞辱他们，更不会吝啬于实际的威胁。

但已经有一会儿了，他消停了。她怀疑是哈利做了什么，交易之类的。

从她最好的朋友不情愿地分享的那一些信息来看，他们之间真的有很多交易。

“你应该有脑子——”

她更应该击昏他了，她已经开始害怕了，不知道如何控制自己。

她没看到任何一个斯莱特林，他们应该在地窖和城堡里找他们的主人。

红光离开她的魔杖，汤姆居然能在这么短的距离躲开，这让她震撼。他伸出魔杖，召唤了屏障，切换到格斗的姿态。

下一秒，魔咒飞向他们，但不是汤姆偏爱的黑魔法，只是中性的咒语，会让他们僵硬，但不至于受伤。

她被他魔法中的力量折服，这远超于常人，而且他的反应很快，很流畅，和她见过的人都不一样，在学校，大家都是回合制的，里德尔可不会等她回击。

哈利在哪里？

过了一会儿，她找到了答案。

挺难，但在有求必应屋的帮助下，哈利逃了出来，他的身体还在生疼，他几乎是逼着锁链钻心剜骨自己。

他掉到地上，瘫着，差点呻吟出来，这有点冒险，如果他真的是个囚犯，锁链可能会把他杀了，他猜是汤姆制止了这种功能。

一边想着怎么解救自己一边更改计划是很难的，但……他很习惯痛苦，感谢伏地魔，和他比起来这不算很糟了。

他的肌肉和大脑都很疼，蹒跚地走了几步就差点摔倒，他就像踩在针山上，太不方便了。

他没有时间被阻碍，他只能逼迫自己，直到房间里出现的东西让他停下。

红色的球。

记忆球！

他差点完全忘了。

他抓住它，放进包包里，他需要东西去装伏地魔的记忆，他买的那个还没有送到。

现在去找汤姆拿挂坠和戒指。

希望还没有太迟！

他冲出房间，跑下楼梯，差点滚下去，被他推开的学生都发出了惊叫。

自魂器以来第一次，他试图在破碎的大脑中寻找和汤姆的连接，他在入口走廊。

“哈利！”罗恩欣慰地叫了出来，汤姆转身，顺便在他的朋友分神的时候解决了他们，哈利差点骂了出来。

对付汤姆的第一条法则：你不能分心。罗恩和赫敏都被击昏了，汤姆的注意威胁地转到他的身上。

“你真是善于逃跑，亲爱的。”他听起来不太惊讶，只是困扰。

“我擅长忍耐疼痛。”哈利回嘴。他们慢慢地绕着彼此，他急切地将他的长相烙在心里。

“没时间了，汤姆。”他安静地说，“你的魔咒还没准备好。”

“我只需要半小时。”汤姆说，“如果你不急着在那之前让自己受伤。”

“我很抱歉。”

紫罗兰色的眼睛探索着他的一切，他忍不住去想会不会最后一次见到这双眼睛。

他能看到泽维和阿布拉萨斯从汤姆身后走出。

“ ** **求你了，别。**** ”

他僵住了，汤姆的声音冷静，但这声乞求暴露了真实的情感，他在乞求。

哈利重重地吞了口气，他想尖叫，想哭，只是挤出悲伤的笑。

“谢谢你，为一切。”

“哈——”

“昏昏倒地！”

泽维极度惊恐地看着自己的魔杖，不知道自己为什么做了这样的举动。

哦，萨拉查，他击昏了汤姆，主人会杀了他的！

哈利在汤姆倒下的时候冲过去接住了他，为了托住汤姆的头，自己的魔杖都掉到了地上，他把他轻柔地放下。

他在小黑魔王身边跪了一会儿，痛苦地看着他。泽维不敢去看，这太让人悲伤了。

哈利看上去像世界崩溃了一样伤心。

痛苦的绿眼睛闭上了一会儿，再次睁开的时候，情绪已经消失。

坚硬，冰冷。或许感情真的伤人太深。

“你控制我击昏他。”泽维安静地谴责。

哈利第一次看向他们。

“对。”他承认，“我不能让他阻止我，如果我动手，他会猜到。”

“你没权利这么做。”

哈利发出了古怪的声音，嘴上像是微笑。

他拿出了一些信件，丢给他们两个，两封给他（有一封写着阿费德的名字），一封给阿布拉萨斯。然后转过去，在他的格兰芬多身旁也各放了一封。

然后他再次转向昏迷的黑魔王。

他小心地把戒指取了下来，还有挂坠。

他把最后一封信放在他腿上，用蛇语说了什么，显然只是给汤姆听的，即使他听不见。

最后，哈利起身，表情坚定。

“如果他醒了就击昏他，他跟上来会死。你们可以看看我的信……再见了。”

“不——”泽维的血僵住了，他的嘴也很干。

“你不能这样离开他！”他愤怒地指着汤姆，哈利没有回头，但他的声音比表情更加痛苦。

“我没有办法……替我照顾他，求你了。”

哈利看着黑魔王的军队，然后集中到他一个人身上。红眼睛快要穿透他的皮肤，仇恨，冷酷。

“好孩子，哈利！”贝拉特里克斯在黑魔王身后尖叫，他们都无视了她。

“汤姆呢？”伏地魔看着他，轻柔地问。哈利的胃缩了起来。抱歉，汤姆，我很抱歉必须得这样。

“赶紧结束吧。”

他把魂器放在面前的地上。

是时候结束了。


	147. Chapter 147

147

泽维，第一次遇见你的时候，我以为你会像斯内普一样，冷酷，尖酸，只是个擅长魔药的混蛋。但我现在意识到只有擅长魔药是真的，趁我还有这个机会，我要为一开始那样对你道歉。

对抗汤姆的时候你总是站在我这边（多少吧，反正比别人多），我很感谢你，不会有比你更好的朋友了，我很抱歉控制了你的行动——如果汤姆试图伤害你，提醒他对我发过誓，他会知道我的意思。

总之，这不是我现在给你写信真正的原因，尽管我是真挚的，我猜你现在也和平时一样，已经看穿了我的意图。

我不知道你对我的计划知道多少，但是你必须去做这件事……

汤姆呻吟着眨眼，身体极其酸痛。

不，发生了什么？他更加用力地睁眼，眼前是黑色的头发，哈利？不，很遗憾，不是……

“布莱克？”他问道，试图恢复神智，一切都想起来了，萨拉查——哈利！他试图起身，发现被击昏的泽维，阿布拉萨斯，还有格兰杰和韦斯莱围在他身边。

他还看见一个金发，拉夫古德。

阿费德把他拉了起来，眼中满是担心，他想在不想管了，这真是羞辱。

一封信从他身上掉下，他把它抓住，发现他的名字，哈利的字迹。哈利，他现在没有时间读信！他把信封装进口袋里，对上阿费德和拉夫古德的视线。

他被击昏了很多次，被普林斯——他会杀了那个家伙！他猜是这两个人把他弄醒的，他之后会感谢他们。

“哈利和伏地魔在那边。”阿费德飞快地指向城堡，“我们听说。”

阿费德的语气里已经没有了平时的玩笑。他心不在焉地点点头，捡起魔杖。他非常愤怒，哈利怎么可以这么愚蠢！

他准备过去，拉夫古德拉住他的手臂——他差点吼她，下一个阻碍他见他的朋友的人绝对会被他杀掉。那双蓝眼睛看了他一会儿。

“你需要把缝隙填起来。”她严肃地说，然后把他推开，“快跑！带他回来。”

他的心已经悬到了嗓子眼，跑了起来。

——我也告诉了泽维和阿费德，布拉斯，如果我的计划成功，伏地魔会替代汤姆被送回1942年，保证时间不会崩溃。

但为了保证现在的时间——我知道你们都存在于那个过去，你会养育孩子，泽维会创造赋予我们生育能力的魔药（你知道莱昂纳德.波特其实不育吗？）他的妹妹艾琳会生出那个叫斯内普的混蛋，他会生出一个哑炮儿子，叫海德利安（是为了纪念我吗？！）然后不久就被杀了——这意味着你们都得回去。

告诉我最好的朋友他们未来会发生什么，还强迫他们回去陪着伏地魔经历这一切，真的非常残忍。所以我想到了一个计划。我不会强迫你们，但我在这封信最后写了一个分身咒语。

如果你们想和汤姆一起留在这个时间，用这个咒语创造一个分身，送回过去，就可以保证时间线。但你们想的话也可以回去，我相信你们也想照顾家人，留在他们身边……

哈利看了伏地魔一会儿，对方让所有食死徒都向霍格沃茨冲锋。

“这样我们就不会被人打扰了。”黑魔王冷冷地说。

哈利眯起眼睛，但直到最后一个食死徒消失都没有动弹。伏地魔知道他不想让他们帮助他。

在他们之间解决对他们都有好处。他恐惧得想吐，手在颤抖，魔杖上的手指都白了。猩红色的眼睛愉快地看着这一切。

“怕了，哈利？你可以现在投降啊。”

“绝不。”哈利叫道。

伏地魔懒懒地耸了耸肩，然后毫无预警地发射杀戮咒，目标明确。伏地魔不想玩弄或者折磨他。

他吞了口气，躲开，魔杖指向对方，用尽最大的决心和勇气召唤可能感到的所有的忏悔。他被愧疚淹没，眼泪模糊了双眼，他花了这么多年来说出这最后的遗憾和告别。

“共情转移！”他喊出咒语，情绪从连接射向对方，杀戮咒擦过他的身体。

他的目的达到了，伏地魔的眼睛夸张地睁大。

“ ** **怎么回事？**** ”他叫道，“ ** **你以为你在做什么？**** ”

眼泪从他的脸上滑落，魔杖定住了，哈利祈祷这会有用，他不知道如果没用的话还能怎么办。

戒指裂开了，黑影飞向伏地魔，被吸收了，然后是挂坠，金杯，冠冕，蛇……他自己。

他随着伏地魔倒在了地上，尖叫。

这比创造魂器更加痛苦，比他先前经历的一切都更加痛苦。

他很确定他要死了，或者这是他的希望，他不知道。痛苦在他的肺里，心里，整个灵魂里。他的视野模糊，伏地魔完全憎恨地看着他，这似乎是永久。

他们趴在地上，陷在彼此之间共同的痛苦之中。

他握着魔杖的手抖得特别厉害，他尽了一切努力坚持他们之间的连接，即使这也让伏地魔的痛苦回馈给他。

下一秒，一股力量撞到他身上。

汤姆！

——这最后还是你的选择，阿费德。

如果你回去，或者你们有人选择回去，那你就要小心不要让伏地魔发现未来的事实。

我会把他的记忆放进记忆球，你们见过汤姆拿着那个东西，那里是他关于这一年的记忆。他永远不会知道发生了什么，对那个世界来说，哈利森.伊凡斯只是个死人。

没有时间旅行，没有这一切。

因为伏地魔存在于我的世界。汤姆和我保证过，如果知道我的存在，他就永远不会成为伏地魔，所以他不能像现在一样了解我，这会毁了一切。

我很抱歉。

或许是我自私，但我知道你也会像我这样做。阿费德，把它当做我们的游戏吧，你知道我们会成功的。

如果汤姆的情绪很差的话，可能会留在这里杀了伏地魔，然后把你们都带回去。如果这样，我也没办法了……但，我希望，不论你们最终在哪里，这里，还是过去，替我照顾他。求求你。

别让他辜负潜能，他值得一切。

我的时间不多了，需要我的事情还很多。

感谢你。我真的很不擅长和人道别，但我猜就是这样——再见了。

我真的希望你们都能幸福，希望你能实现想要的一切。别为我哀悼，没有意义，如果你见到一切结束之后的我，我希望你记住我过去的样子，不是未来的样子。

一切安好，

你永远的挚友，

哈利

祝你幸运！

“哎呀，这是谁呀？来找男朋友啦，帅哥？”

汤姆不情愿地停在城堡和屏障之外，面无表情地看着眼前的食死徒，贝拉特里克斯站在最前面。

他无视了卢修斯，他已经完成了他的命令。他们周围是华丽的混战，魔法部成员，凤凰社成员，四面八方，还有恐慌但还在挣扎着防御的学生。

宝贝的校长倒是不知道去了哪里。

“对。”他冷冷地说，“别挡我的路，不然杀了你。”

她笑了。

“做得到吗，甜心，你有帮手吗？”她看上去很渴望他，飞快地靠近，嘴唇涂得鲜红，一只指甲划下他的脸颊，炽热的呼吸吐在他脸上，“我不知道你以为自己是谁。”她突然暴戾起来，“或者你和我们的主人有什么关系，但别以为那有什么用，他现在不在这里保护你。你到底是谁啊？里德尔不是纯血的名字。”

卢修斯的脸白了。

“贝拉——”

汤姆愉快地笑了。

然后让黑魔标记烧了起来，在他们尖叫着抓着手臂倒下的时候走过他们的身体，他们看上去想撕开自己的皮肤来躲避这份痛楚。

“现在知道了吗？”他嘲讽地问，毫不理会他们的呻吟，把魔杖指向空气，字母浮现，他知道他们的注意现在全都在他身上。

汤姆.马沃罗.里德尔。

我是伏地魔。

他们都惊讶地吸气，突然变得顺从，不错，他现在要去找哈利。

“好了。”他危险地问，“现在告诉我哈利在哪里。有人主动回答吗？”

“他已经死了。”一个人叫道，汤姆没有多想就发射了杀戮咒，然后拉起那个尸体。

“谢谢，”他对尸体说道，“剩下的人，别动，让这场袭击暂停。”

“波特真的是哈利森.伊凡斯吗？”另一个兰斯彻奇柔软地问，他不打算回答。

他跑了起来。

有一个让人生气的英雄等着他拯救。

赫敏，

我没告诉过你我有多崇拜你，对吗？

你很聪明，你是我们这个年纪最聪明的女巫，我相信你可以打败汤姆，我从没怀疑过。

但更重要的是，你是我有过最好的朋友之一，我会永远爱你。你从那个害羞又傲慢的书虫女孩变了很多，你记得顶着乱蓬蓬的头发和我对抗巨怪，拯救魔法石的时候吗？如果没有你，我肯定做不到，现在的事情也是。

你是我的英雄。

我永远无法表达清楚对你的感谢，还有你究竟有多棒。

我很抱歉对你说过的谎，甚至还操纵你，这是不可饶恕的，我也不期望你原谅。

我不知道我是否能完成你给我的咒语，如果汤姆拒绝的话，我需要你来使用它，我要用它把伏地魔送回过去，变成汤姆。

别担心，我会处理好一切。

你或许会疑惑我为什么写信，而不是亲自和你说这些话……你现在就坐在我对面，和罗恩吵麦格的魔药作业。

你总是为我们做最好的打算，很感谢你，我很抱歉之前没能听你的建议。

我保证不会死，这是真的，但……我是伏地魔的魂器，赫敏，我从婴儿时期就带着他的灵魂。汤姆说（他知道这是怎么运作的）这意味着我的大脑是在碎片存在的基础上发育的……等我把伏地魔变回可以送回去的汤姆，那片碎片就会离开我的大脑。

变回一岁的精神对我来说不是糟糕的事，这或许会更轻松。我只是抱歉从没告诉过你这件事。

我现在要说的是，这是我在向你道别。

我的大脑可能被修好，你永远不知道医疗会进步成什么样子，但我不确定，所以还是不能不说再见就离开。

所以，再见了，赫敏。感谢你为我做的一切，我希望你拥有生活中最美好的一切，幸福，成功，我知道你会的。

别让任何人告诉你你做不了什么，因为你无所不能。我希望有一天你会接受我做的事，如果不能，我也理解。

这一次别让我再回到德思礼身边了……我想和小天狼星和莱姆斯一起长大，如果他们要我的话，总之，我写够了。

最后一次感谢。

满腔爱意

哈利，你最好的朋友

  1. :如果汤姆留在这个时间，帮帮他，好吗？了解之后你会觉得他不错的，我觉得你们对彼此都有好处。



哈利睁大了眼睛，绿光砸在他刚刚在的地方。

他看向伏地魔，他在绝望地对他发射杀戮咒，脸仍然蜡白，咬紧了牙齿，不断尖叫，痛苦已经让他看不见了，只是疯狂地朝他的方向射杀戮咒，为了切掉连接，让痛苦停止。

他的视野也模糊了，黑点不断舞动。

伏地魔也快不行了，精疲力竭，他像是在抽噎，哈利不知道自己是什么感觉。

蛇脸现在更像人了，鼻子长回来了，眼睛仍然像血一般猩红。

苍白的拳头握了起来，对方升到了空中，不知道是不是因为魔法，他尖叫着张开手臂。

哈利也在尖叫，他希望这一切停止，什么都好，让它停止吧。

他不知道自己是不是在幻想汤姆，因为他——即使有点不能接受让汤姆见到他这样脆弱的样子——他希望他在这里，他会……给他安慰。哈利希望任何一个人在这里，提醒他他到底是谁。

他感觉自己的眼睛快闭上了，呼吸已经非常急促。他努力维持着咒语，用着所剩所有的力气。

只要结束就可以休息了，现在还不可以，不可以。

感觉自己被拖过草地的时候他差点尖叫，那种力度并不粗暴，他睁开眼睛，害怕是食死徒想阻止他。

汤姆。

哦，他终于还是来了。真有趣。

看来泽维还是没有击昏他……

“汤姆……”他轻语，“很高兴见到嗯。”

“闭嘴，黄金男孩，躺到该死的圆圈里，我会拿走你的魔杖，但反正也没有影响，你敢在我身上晕过去试试看。”

圆圈？他看着周围。

血液，宏大的图案，五角星，汤姆飞速地画着，他觉得在哪里见过。

等等。

“你在做魂器？现在？！”他虚弱地问道，盯着对方，但无法动弹。

痛苦抽过他的身体，他什么也做不了，只能躺在那里，把痛苦给伏地魔，“我给抱歉击昏了你。”他飞快地补充。

“我说了闭嘴。”汤姆威胁，然后软了下来，“保持体力。”

“你为什么在做魂器？”

“固执。”汤姆点评，然后吟唱了起来。

罗恩，

我知道你现在一定很生我气，我很抱歉。我怎么弥补都不为过，我真的很抱歉。

你是我最好的伙计，真的，你也是我第一个朋友，逊吗？我知道你不爱看信，我写短一点。

感谢你一百万次，你是我的朋友，永远在支持我，我去了斯莱特林，你也没有离开我。

我知道你不喜欢他们，还有汤姆，但给他一次机会吧。我真的相信他可以做出改变。不过我现在不是为了汤姆给你写信。

我只是想说再见，还有谢谢，感谢，感激，一万次。我真的说不够。

我希望能看见你作为王牌守门员带着查德利火炮队痛击对手，（我的火弩箭现在是你的了）或者成为世界上最棒的傲罗，但我做不到了。可不用看我也知道你会多么优秀，因为你现在就是这样。

如果没有你，就没有我，天哪，如果不是你惊人的棋技（我从没赢过你不是吗？），我们可能一年级的时候都死在伏地魔手里了。你十一岁就这样了，现在得怎么样？我听起来很烦吗？可我必须得说。

你会不会原谅我做过的那么多错事都好，我希望你知道自己不是废物。因为你不是。

我见到你的第一天，你说不管你做什么都不是特别的，因为你的兄弟早就做过了。但他们没有——你是第一个完成麦格的棋盘挑战的人，你是像真正的格兰芬多一样和我在禁林里战胜了自己对蜘蛛的恐惧的人，你还跟着我到了密室，做了那么多傻事……你，不是你的兄弟，是你。

好了，我说了不多写，就到这里吧。

希望你度过壮丽的人生——对赫敏好点，不然我让你好看！哼。我也希望你拥有想要的一切。

哈利

韦斯莱是我的王！

痛苦。灼热的痛苦。

汤姆能感受到自己的灵魂裂开（孤儿院的婊子们果然是傻帽，他还是有灵魂的！），拉夫古德让他填补缝隙，一开始他还没有反应过来。

现在他知道了。

哈利灵魂的缝隙……哈利的大脑破碎是因为空缺，他会替代伏地魔，他知道他会为了魔咒保持神志，所以那片灵魂还没有抽离，现在他要把它拿出来，把自己的魂器放进去。

这真是极度的痛苦。

他现在清楚为什么大多数巫师都不会选择这条路了。

他咬紧了牙齿，天旋地转，终于，成功了，他的碎片替代了伏地魔，他补上了哈利的缝隙。

一个人可以成为两次魂器吗？哈利就是这样，但他现在不算打破他们的交易，因为如果是同一个容器，应该还只算制作了一个魂器。

他无法忍住呻吟，精疲力竭地跪到地上，颤抖着，已经没有力气走到快要昏过去的哈利躺着的地方了。

他慢慢地爬了过去，他第二次陷入这种境地，他伸手检查对方的脉搏，差点不小心压在他的身上。

“哈利？”他轻声问。

“汤姆……你在做什姆？”

“救你可悲的命和大脑，我总是这样……好吗？”

“就你？”哈利的声音很含糊，他也很累……但这是哈利。

他差点笑了。这是哈利！他的哈利！

“真好。”

“对，你们两个看起来都糟糕透了。”冷酷的声音。

汤姆缓慢地扭头，差点失去平衡，哈利挣扎着坐起来，身体不断发抖，另一只手紧紧地抓住他的手臂，防御地挡在他的身前。

汤姆看到的是自己，这真的很诡异。

他看了哈利一眼，绿眼睛已经看着他。

伏地魔笑了。

他们同时举起了魔杖。

汤姆，

我真的不知道写什么，太好笑了，因为我其实有很多想说但从没告诉过你的话。

我想叫你别再皱眉了，别因为我的计划要赢过你就一副失败者的样子，不过我现在还不想享受胜利的快感。

我想叫你别那么混蛋了，别人会怪你父母的。

我还想告诉你我很抱歉，真的，很抱歉事情会这样结束。我们还是没有活在童话的世界里，对吧？很抱歉，汤姆，我知道你很讨厌道歉，你觉得这是没用的东西。

但谁知道呢，或许你已经厌恶到放下纸，把它当做我的自杀遗书了。

很奇怪，第一次见到你的时候我从没想过会有后来这些事情，老实说，我以为你就是个傲慢，邪恶的混蛋。

我现在还觉得你傲慢和混蛋，但你不邪恶。

你其实是我见过最聪明，伟大的人——我的大脑快崩溃了，所以这个结论只会说这一次。

我知道你会做非凡的事情，比伏地魔更加伟大，如果赌谁能成功统治世界，我倾家荡产压你，别让我输，好吗？

你需要别人的帮助，每个人都有需要别人的时候，接受帮助并不是件坏事，你知道代表制是怎么回事吧？

我们的宪章写不完了，我觉得你不会想要一岁小孩的想法，不过也没必要，你已经比其他所有人都了解我了……别告诉罗恩和赫敏！

说到统治世界的计划，就当我最后说一句，我希望你能给所有人平等的机会。

我们都知道绝对平均不能实现，如果所有人的福祉都是相同的，就没有人会劳动了。

但平等的机会对我来说值得追求，给所有人同样的起跑线吧，不要关注出身，种族那些无所谓的事，只靠天赋和能力来评判，好吗？

祝你好运。

替我照看世界，更重要的，照顾你自己。

别工作到累坏，还有别突然开始哀悼我。

你会忘记我的。我只是你曾经拥有过的记忆，没关系，我很好，我想你找到别的人，你喜欢怎么样就怎么样吧，没人该孤零零的，尤其是你。

你值得一切，汤姆。

我该收笔了，你肯定快无聊死了，如果你真的读到了这里……我的情感太讨厌了，哈哈。

烧了取暖应该不错？

但还是说真的，谢谢你，汤姆，为一切。

开心点。

爱你，或者任何该写在这里的东西。

哈利

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 菲菲写信昔昔哭
> 
> 信的标点格式没有很注意，就随便看吧


	148. Chapter 148

148

剑拔弩张，但还在等待爆发的那一秒，他们都沉默着，一动不动。哈利被汤姆扯到身后，伏地魔歪着头观察着他们两个。

“好了，没必要这么紧张。”他轻声说，“我现在不想伤害你们。”

怎么可能？哈利不敢相信。

“我们凭什么相信你？”汤姆的声音同样冷酷，他们的声音听起来一样，一切都像是相同的……除了衣服。

“是没有特别的理由，喜欢的话也可以继续指着我……”伏地魔嘲笑，“不过你们都快因为魔力虚脱倒下了，也不是很威胁人。”伏地魔安静地绕着他们，袍子柔软地擦过地面。哈利扭过去看着他，他已经不关心尊严了，“看看你们，哎呀，不会真的想过可以击败我吧？哦，你有想过，真可爱。”

“你想要什么？”哈利不安地问道，汤姆的视线也更加尖锐了，但仍然非常疲惫。

“现在吗？我想汤姆交出他的时间咒语……这是你的计划，对不对？回到过去，摧毁我。”伏地魔的声音变得阴暗，残酷，厌恶。“和波特的时间循环一样讨厌。”

汤姆僵住了，哈利感觉自己很笨，他还没有理解对方的动机——他眯起了眼睛。

“你想回到过去？”他皱着眉确认，这是可以……哦，不，“然后改变历史？因为你已经有这个未来的知识 。”伏地魔的眼睛在发亮。

“我一直都说你不笨，亲爱的。”

“别这样叫我！”他咆哮。

如果伏地魔带着记忆回到过去，这个未来就会被抹消，他们两个也是。伏地魔可以回去成为汤姆，他的汤姆会消失。“想这样就从我的尸体上跨过去。”

“可以。”伏地魔懒懒地说，“但没必要。”

汤姆在他旁边愤怒地咆哮。

“ ** **你不会拥有他！**** ”

伏地魔露出假笑。

“那你要怎么阻止我呢，孩子？你连眼睛都快睁不开了，你要做什么？倒在我身上？”

拥有他……？

“你要我来做什么？”哈利惊恐地问，伏地魔的表情变得丑陋。

“我给汤姆没有痛苦的退出，不代表我会这样对你，波特。”

“你说你不想伤害我们。”汤姆毫无感情地说。

“对，你会直接消失，当然没有伤害。而他，我现在不想伤害他，我会救他，然后过几天再享受这份快乐。”

哈利已经开始紧张了。

“我宁愿和汤姆一起死也不要和你待一秒！”他大叫。伏地魔面无表情地看着他。

“我相信你。”

汤姆抓紧了他的手臂，他感到灼烧般强烈的痛苦，他在把他藏得离伏地魔更远，哈利看向一边，脖子突然被汤姆掐住，他惊呆了，一只手指几乎温柔地抚过他的脉搏。哈利的胃缩了起来。

“我会在那之前杀了他。”汤姆的语气非常平静，危险。

“汤——”他开口，伏地魔大笑了起来。

“你还有力气的话，捏断他的脖子。”

汤姆看向他，似乎在犹豫。哈利微微歪头示意，他是认真的，他宁愿死也不要和伏地魔永恒地待在一起，这会是他的反抗。

这几秒似乎就是永恒。

魔杖指向他的太阳穴，一只手固定着他的脑袋，他也没打算动，嘴巴干了。汤姆的眼睛似乎想表达什么……

“阿瓦达索命。”

他看了波特和年轻的自己一会儿。

他没想到汤姆真的会动手，或许有点好笑，他真的以为他不会动手。他们的确是极其小气，充满占有欲的人，但……

他有一种古怪的感觉，他不理解。汤姆没有看他，轻柔地放下失去力气的身体，抚摸着男孩的头发，脑袋俯在那具尸体上。他不敢相信。这……不……真的……

“你杀了他。”他麻木地说道。

大难不死的男孩……死了。他不敢相信。他试图寻找他们的连接，没有了，他死了。

“我说过了啊。”汤姆回应。

他皱起眉头，上前，年轻的自己几乎飞了过来，不顾疲劳的身体用尽一切力气向他发送不可饶恕咒，他确信即使再用一个“轻如鸿毛”都能取他性命，哈，魔力衰竭，汤姆。

轮到他了。他再次举起魔杖。

他只想让一切完结，他受够了哈利.波特.伊凡斯，还有这个傲慢地嘲笑他的汤姆.里德尔。他讨厌过去的自己，很可悲，提醒着他最初决定做魂器的时候想逃避的一切。

汤姆还在看死去的英雄，然后起身，因为魔力衰竭踉跄，甚至没成功站起来。

他给了他第二次机会，他们终于站着，面对彼此。

只有他们。

终于消除了敌人。他忍不住微笑，其实更想大笑，被选中的男孩终于没了。

“恭喜。”他温柔地说，“你为我赢了这场战争。”

“没有他你什么也赢不了。”

他笑了，真是可悲又荒谬的话！

“我早就知道你会弄坏他了。”

汤姆的下巴僵硬地收起，眼中闪动愤怒的光芒。伏地魔再次大笑，然后不好笑了，他觉得很奇怪，已经很久没有这种灵魂完整的感觉了。

已经陌生的充沛的情绪……他真的错得太离谱了，或许这一次可以只做一个，再找别的维持永生的方法。他对着汤姆的胸膛举起魔杖，召唤了波特口袋里的时间咒语。

汤姆睁大了眼睛。

“你在做什么？”他踉跄着往后退了一步。

“我为什么要再成为你？”他奚落，“回1942年去吧。”

“我会毁了你——我不会成为你——”

“——有哈利，你永远不会成为我。”他打断了自己，看着汤姆的脸色僵硬，“但你自己除掉了让汤姆.里德尔不成为伏地魔的唯一原因，你现在只能说会尝试不成为我，但不能成功，你会自己撕裂灵魂，摒除人性，堕落到一觉醒来镜子里出现红色眼睛的那一天。”

汤姆会成为他，他会留在这里，汤姆才会困在那个死循环里。

“我甚至不用清除你的记忆，你自己会，然后自愿地成为我，这才是你从这一年的美梦和害死哈利的噩梦中逃脱的唯一方法——”

“——因为你不记得了，你不记得这一年发生的一切，你不记得我和哈利之间的事。”

“对。”伏地魔满意地说。

但汤姆突然笑了，嘲讽、悲伤而得意。他很惊讶，汤姆的姿态完全变了。

“杀戮咒最迷人的一点，和其他不可饶恕咒一样，你得有那个意图才能生效。”

他停住了，突然明白了，恐惧地看向对方……不，不！

“我说了我永远不会让他离开……对吗，哈利？”

他捏着魔杖，立刻转身，只是随着轻语跌进黑暗之中。

“一忘皆空。”

哈利极度震惊地躺在地上，闭着眼睛。他还没死，他感觉咒语击中了自己，但他没有死，他感觉汤姆把他放在了地上，手指抚过他的头发，耳畔是轻轻的声音。

“ ** **配合我……**** ”

汤姆直起了身子。

哈利保持着平静，放松。汤姆可没有让他的脸处于难以看见的角度。

他听着他们说话，伏地魔的计划让他火大。

竟敢说他的汤姆会成为伏地魔。

他悄悄对自己用了消除注意的魔咒，魔力的衰竭差点让他昏过去。他站了起来，伏地魔在大笑，似乎完全沉浸在胜利之中。

他非常小心地调整魔杖，知道自己只有一次机会。

汤姆的眼睛终于看向了他。他的，他的汤姆。

他应该知道斯莱特林继承人是永远不会那样杀他的，这太屈辱了，小黑魔王还花了那么多努力去让他活着。即使他对汤姆也有同样的感情，他还是会不由自主地怀疑对方竟然能感受到如此强烈的情感。

“我说了我永远不会让他离开……对吗，哈利？”

“一忘皆空。”

伏地魔倒在他们中间，哈利感觉最后的力量也离开了他，差点倒在伏地魔身上。

他能感觉朋友们，还有一群食死徒，好奇怪，在向他们跑来……人太少，太迟了。

总是这样。还好他有汤姆，他只需要汤姆。

他也倒在了他身边的草地上，眼睛完全闭紧，似乎在危险消除的那一刻，肾上腺素也消耗完毕了。

“我们真的是绝妙的组合。”哈利露出微弱的笑，轻语。汤姆也笑了。

“我一直都这么说，亲爱的。”

黑暗。

阿不思.邓布利多为眼前的景象震惊。

汤姆……不，应该是伏地魔，他穿着那件袍子，倒在地上，魔杖在离手不远的地方。

里德尔和哈利在一米之外，显然因为魔力耗尽陷入了昏迷，他们蜷缩在彼此身边，太近了，他知道他们倒下去的时候一定不是这样的。

他们看上去都遭受了巨大的折磨，他的心为周围五角星的图案和残余的黑魔法揪了起来。

他迅速地做出了决定，无视了围着斯莱特林二人组的格兰杰，韦斯莱，过去和现在的食死徒，还有越来越多谨慎地看着他，不敢靠近的人。

机不可失。

他要趁现在把汤姆送回过去，他属于那个地方。（他会把记忆消除，这样他就不会再回来）然后杀掉伏地魔，他们太危险了，不能让他们活着。

哈利……哈利也必须死吗？这个男孩大概只有一岁的智商了，除掉是不必要的。

他会把他变小，送到小天狼星和莱姆斯身边，让他度过快乐，光明的童年。反正他也只是里德尔的棋子，不必一起铲除。

好在伏地魔的魂器已经消除了，如果没有小黑魔王的影响，哈利还是表露出阴暗的倾向，到那时他也可以轻易地把这个孩子除掉。

就这样做。

他举起魔杖，但它居然飞出了掌心。他极度愤恨地转身，然后僵住了。

魔杖。

数不清的光明或黑暗的巫师，无论老少，四面八方，都用魔杖指着他。格兰芬多看上去有些不安，但令他恐惧地跟随着斯莱特林，一副下定决心的样子。现在根本本不是院际团结的时候！食死徒和凤凰社的成员甚至也站在了一起。

这个世界疯了！

“离开我的教子！”小天狼星咆哮，莱姆斯站在他身边，已经完全是狼了。

“你对他们做的事已经够多了！”阿费德.布莱克也坚定地说。

“——如果你敢攻击那个可怜的孩子！”米勒娃。谴责声更大了，失控了，危险的怒意在发酵。

“知道吗？”阿布拉萨斯冷酷地说，“我认识一个叫塞古纳斯.兰斯彻奇的人，他也试图干预他们两个的事。”

普林斯的脸上是近乎疯狂的微笑。

“你听说过他后来的故事吗？”

有些事，总是被发现的太迟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 全员恶人！
> 
> 哇，终于要完结了，我也忍不住感慨……我的输入法已经牢牢记住了“斯莱特林继承人”这个词……


	149. Chapter 149

149

哈利眨了眨眼，苍白的世界模糊地出现在视野里。

“哈利！”手指立刻抓紧了他的手，“治疗师，他醒了！快来人给我叫治疗师来！”

一切都好模糊，他终于慢慢看清了小天狼星的脸。

“小天……”他还没说完就咳嗽了起来，他的喉咙太干了。他试图坐起，教父的手臂立刻帮助地抱了过来，一杯水被递到他手里。

“慢慢喝。”小天狼星叮嘱，他小心地嘬了一口，然后把它推开。

“怎么样？汤姆呢？”

“放松，孩子——”

“回答我的问题。”哈利慌得要下床，小天狼星立刻屈服了。

“他没事，真的！汤姆没事。”他的教父握起他的手，“大家都……没事。”

“伏地魔呢？”

“没有记忆地回到了过去，赫敏很棒。”

“对。”哈利自豪地笑了，“邓布利多呢？他怎么想？”

“呃……邓布利多，”小天狼星难为情地挠了挠头，眼神变得冰冷，“邓布利多现在有点忙，不能干涉你们的事情了。”

哈利好奇地歪头。

“罗恩和赫敏也没事，他们刚才在这里，但我让他们回家了，他们一整个星期都在这，已经累坏了。”

哈利点了点头。

“很好。”他说，“小天狼星……邓布利多怎么了？”他追问。

“他被控告了，现在在接受调查，被解除了全部的职位。”

哈利张开了嘴，然后关上。他感到得意和满足，又觉得悲伤。邓布利多不是坏人，只是……对最好的安排有不同的理解。汤姆也是个操纵人而且甚至更不关心下属福利的领导，他只是对此并不隐瞒而且就算这样也更加迷人……他不知道。他的胃缩了起来。

他不敢相信自己还活着。

他……哇，这和他预料的结局太不同了，他做了那么多准备，都没算到自己能活下来，哇……他活着。

他忍不住笑了，经历了这一切，他居然还活着！

小天狼星看着他，眼神有些阴沉。哈利皱着眉，放松了一些。

“怎么了？”他轻柔地问，小天狼星对他露出微笑。

“你需要休息——”

“小天狼星。”他坚持地按住对方的手腕，小天狼星的下巴收了起来。

“汤姆告诉我你的计划。”

哦。

“小天狼——”

“——你不应该一直牺牲自己，哈利！你可以来找我，我会帮你找到别的方法。”

“没有别的方法。”哈利皱眉，“而且我不想麻烦你——”

“我就该被你麻烦，”小天狼星紧紧地抓住他的手臂，“应该是我照顾你，不是反过来，你是孩子——”

“我不是，”哈利不舒服地轻语。小天狼星当他是什么了?他留在戈德里克峡谷的婴儿？“我已经不是孩子很久了，真的。我，我从来没有父母，我都是自己照顾自己，抱歉，我没法假装你是我的家长。”

他的教父似乎受了很大的伤害，哈利感到糟糕，小天狼星的表情变得柔和，但仍然悲伤，抓紧了他的手。

“我明白……你已经不是孩子了，你是……”小天狼星吞了口气，“你不需要突然有人告诉你要做什么，但……让我帮你吧，给我一个机会，如果你没有去处，让我……让我成为你的家人，好吗……？”

“好。”哈利立刻回答，露出虚弱而欣慰的微笑，“好。”

小天狼星笑了，然后抱住了他。

“我好害怕，我都以为要失去你了……”

他们在圣芒戈待了大概一周，汤姆才想起口袋里的信。他看了一会儿，才打开信封，他本来是无动于衷的，不知不觉之间，信封已经被捏皱在手里。他收紧了下巴，身体变得僵硬。

“汤姆。”哈利冲进了他的病房（治疗师一开始试图阻止他们看望彼此，但他们都会在夜里溜出去，然后刚好遇到彼此，所以他们放弃了，只是保持着对他们名义上的监管），僵住了。他也没有抬头。

“汤姆……你在看什么？”哈利的声音弱得奇怪。

“你的自杀遗书。”

哈利小心地走了过来，看着他的脸，似乎想知道他有多不满。

“呃……你，呃，读了？”

“这不是你写信的目的吗？”他觉得自己的声音都陌生了。

“对，嗯，嗯。我想说——”

“哪一部分？”他抬起眼，他的朋友的脸红得不得了，“我是你见过最聪明伟大的人？还是——”

“——喂！那个时候我以为结束之后我就是一岁的小孩了！”哈利红着脸大叫，“别搞我了！呃……”

“真是多愁善感啊？”他露出假笑。哈利呻吟着，把脸藏到手里。

“你可不可以假装忘掉这件事？”

“你不是真心的吗？”他无辜地问道，很清楚对方的心意，“一般人这种情况下都会很坦诚的呀？”

快，大声承认。

“……闭嘴，汤姆。”

“我很感动你这么高看我，亲爱的。”

“你都不闭嘴……”

“对，很感动，真的。”

“讨厌你。”

“这封信不是这么说的。别让我们的粉丝拿到，他们会把这当做我们浪漫爱情的证据。”

“你就是嘲笑我——”哈利气鼓鼓地叫了起来，看上去愤怒和自卫的欲望盖过了尴尬。他摇了摇头，在哈利逃跑之前抓住了他的手臂。

“坐下，等着。”

他不确定自己为什么要这么做，但这比直接说出来更容易，因为哈利会一直打断他，他把纸翻了过来，从堆积的礼物中拿了一支笔（他在这里真的好无聊啊！）。

哈利好奇地看着他，逐渐冷静了下来。

他开始写信。

哈利看着自己的手，房间里只剩下纸笔摩挲的声音。

记忆球在他的口袋里发烫，这是他来找汤姆的原因。他打开看了……这不是他们这一整年的记忆。

是伏地魔过去的五十年，这是遗忘咒当初的目的，没错，但赫敏说记忆球会装下一切。

没有其他的记忆了。记忆球会自我清理吗？他越想越疑惑，汤姆神情莫测地递给他那张纸，打断了他的思考。

哈利有些不安地接过，读了起来。

哈利，

你才是让人震惊的天才。

让我最震惊的就是你居然能作为一个无可救药的傻子活这么久！

你说：“你会忘记我的。我只是你曾经拥有过的记忆，没关系。”你怎么还会有如此愚蠢荒谬的想法，英雄？没人能代替你在我心里的地位，这就是我追着你穿越时间的原因。

而且你说我会忘记你？讲点逻辑，我有姆宁环，我不会被用一忘皆空，我也不觉得有其他理由会让我忘记唯一一个和我亲近而且我愿意这样的人……再说了，你本来就很难让人忘记。

我花了很大的力气改变历史，就是为了不忘记你，你的想法真的要笑掉我的大牙，拜托你再好好想想，然后告诉我德思礼在哪里，我要狠狠地折磨他们，因为他们让你觉得你不值得。

如果你不值得，我早就离开了，我是完美主义者，对自己的生活有很高的要求。看看你自己是怎么夸我的。

还有，“我想你找到别的人，你喜欢怎么样就怎么样吧，没人该孤零零的，尤其是你。你值得一切，汤姆。”

既然我值得一切，那你凭什么认为你有权在我愿意你离开之前把自己清出我的生活？（声明，我永远也不会愿意。）

如果我值得一切，我就值得有你。

我喜欢怎么样就怎么样？我喜欢你。没有人可以和你比，哦，不是那样喜欢你。只是我更想要你。这是对值得拥有的东西的渴望，不是性欲的渴望。你就是我想要的，别用感性，荷尔蒙，社会期待那些古怪的东西曲解我的意思。

你应该知道社会无法桎梏我们，字典里现在也很难有能描述我们的词条。

“开心点。”为什么你的脑子变成一岁我还会开心？我很确定我已经表达对此的厌恶了，加上你说要我找个喜欢的人，不要孤零零的，你以为我会“翻篇”吗？告诉你，我不会。

我会用不论多长的时间找到治好你的办法，因为没了你统治世界也不好玩了，谁能陪我一起受这份罪啊？

你这封信里唯一让我接受的就只有“平等机会”这个建议，稍后再说。

我应该已经指出你最大的错误了，老实说，我也没位置了……

爱你，痴迷地爱你，属于你，我才不管在这里应该写什么

汤姆。

P.S.:“很多想说却从没告诉过你的话”？我感兴趣了。

哈利吞了口气，他心里有那么多情感。汤姆一直在看着他。确认了表情冷静之后，他终于抬起头。

汤姆挑起眉毛。

“我说漏了什么吗？”

“不……没有。”他再次看向那封信，和汤姆整洁的字体比起来，他自己的太乱了。他的嘴干了，汤姆从来不会对情感的事情这么坦诚，不会像这样，他模仿他的信，显然是要他不要在意自己的字（但汤姆肯定笑他了！），他……很感动。

“你知道很多人也会说这个回应是多愁善感的。”他轻语。

“我们不是承认很多人都是笨蛋了吗？”汤姆对上他的眼睛，“而且我说的都是事实。”

哈利藏住笑容……这个回答真是太汤姆了。

“我猜你想和我说什么？”过了一会儿，汤姆说道。哈利花了片刻才想起来。

记忆球。

他把它从口袋里取出来，汤姆的眼睛立刻被吸引，然后才回到他身上。

“你打开了。”

这不是陈述。

“这里面只有伏地魔过去五十年的记忆……这不只是一忘皆空的效果，没有其他记忆了，我不明白，它清理自己了吗？”

汤姆愣住了。

“汤姆？”

“妈的。”

“什么？”哈利担忧地问，出了什么问题吗？

“记忆球不会装重复的记忆。”

哈利皱起眉。重复……？

“你是说同样的记忆无法录入两次？”

“对。”汤姆看着他，安静地肯定，等着他跟上自己。

过了一会儿，哈利睁大了眼睛。

妈的。

“时间的确在循环，这一切就该这样？”他尖叫。

他们没有……击败命运。这就是命运。伏地魔的记忆已经在记忆球里了，因为他已经被上一个循环的他消除过记忆。

有一次的汤姆.里德尔的确成为了伏地魔，然后被消除记忆，送回过去，不断地重复无法逃脱的五十年，而汤姆则得到新生，去往想要的未来。

他吞了口气。

“你知道多久了？”

“从伏地魔告诉我他的计划开始。循环是存在的，平行的时间线交汇在现在，所以对我们来说，一切是线性的第一次，你明白吗？”

“不。”哈利诚实地说。汤姆翻了个白眼。

和平开始了。

泽维不知道是什么时候决定的，可能他们都早就想好了。

留下。为了汤姆.里德尔和哈利.波特.伊凡斯放弃自己在过去的家人和生活。他们真是令人讨厌的赫奇帕奇……

但哈利已经告诉他们“未来”的厄运了， 他是斯莱特林，必须自保。

他不知道这对其他人来说会是怎样的选择，他只知道自己，他热爱故事和人类，这里就是他能经历的最伟大的历史。

世界的中心就在他面前。

他不能在梦想的一切即将实现的时候回到过去。他吞了口气，他很想念家人，

直到最终决战，他都以为这只是一场暂时的旅程。

尽管他帮助了哈利，但他从不怀疑汤姆会赢，他应该知道他们会彼此争斗到双方妥协的那个结果。

当然，他也相信过回到过去，汤姆有那个魔法，如果他想，泽维确定他会拽着哈利回去，找个时机杀了伏地魔就好了。

好像也不是不行。他不知道。

他从没想过会和汤姆进行这场冒险，当然他们是忠诚而且热爱汤姆的，但经历了这一切……他发现自己改变了。

哈利和汤姆有这种能力，遇见的每一个人都被他们改变。

他送了一个分身回去，生活，看着他的孩子长大。

会好的，不一样，但是会好的。

需要花一点时间接受，但……

现在他们都有要继续的生活。

他看着哈利和汤姆忍受吵闹的治疗师（这是他们出院的日子），媒体已经等在圣芒戈的魔法出口。

报纸一直在说他们两个的故事，毕竟他们打败了魔法大军和黑魔王。

他知道真实的故事更加复杂，伟大，他根本不能想象。

但这只是个开始，这才过了两年。他只敢猜测未来会有多伟大。

他很期待。

一个篇章的结束，新章节的开始。

他等不及了。

哈利感到紧张。

他问过能不能用麻瓜通道离开，但汤姆愉快地说除非接下来要去当黑魔王而不是政客，他就得熟悉媒体。

他感觉没有更好。他就是想吐。

汤姆看了他一会儿，然后拍拍他的肩膀，宽慰地捏紧。

“ ** **好了吗？**** ”

“ ** **去统治世界吧。**** ”他没好气地说。

汤姆笑了。

他们站了一分钟，只是为了珍惜这一刻，下一场大战前最后的宁静。

他们的眼神交汇，他点点头。

然后一起走向了耀眼的闪光灯。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特别翻译一下菲菲最后一章的感慨↓
> 
> The Fictionist: 我真的希望这是个写的不错的结尾，我现在才知道结尾这么难写，希望我做的不错。
> 
> 感谢你们，感谢你们给我这么多的评论和支持！我不知道怎么表达……希望你们像我享受写作一样享受这个故事。我感觉作为一个作者还是从刚开始的乱七八糟的样子有做到一点……还算不错的进步的，嘿嘿。
> 
> 真的不敢相信我写完了，啊，我要说蠢话了，因为我是个很逊的作者，你们敢相信吗？我开始写的时候脑子里都没有大纲的，就是想到啥写啥……哇，这可能是我写过最长的故事了，我写过两百页小说诶！
> 
> 不知道会不会写续集，我没这个计划，但是还是会继续PP和DD，现在不是和汤姆和哈利的告别。不知道，说不定会尝试一些完全不同的东西……我肯定会在DD里写汤姆或者哈利的计划实现的结局，不知道啦，看你们还想不想看……
> 
> 哇。
> 
> 再见了，命运之宠，我爱你，深爱你。
> 
> PS: 如果有看了觉得好的人给我写评论我会很很开心的（你为什么会在最后一章~~）给我打个笑脸或者说喜欢我都会爱你！
> 
> 等你
> 
> Fistionist下山啦，哈哈!
> 
> \------------  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5725656/1/Fate-s-Favourite  
> 还等什么？去给菲写评论啊？ Fanfiction我记得没墙的，等我的人等译后谈呗，亲亲


	150. Chapter 150

译后谈

其实不管是译后谈还是章节之后偶尔的碎碎念，我一般都会未成曲调先有情，还没完成翻译就写好了。之前也有一段时间特别期待写译后谈，简直变成了加快翻译的一个动力。但就算写过两三次草稿，还是觉得要等待真的完成这件事之后的心情。不过现在要回国，找实习，还有家里的问题，心里很有压力，基本上处于一个难以摆脱的伤心……

我是敏感，悲观，容易不安的性格，所以我想勇敢是我现在很需要的东西。但是什么是勇敢？如果是不害怕的话，那和做平常的不需要勇气的事情又有什么区别？加上人也不能无视自己确实存在的情感。我现在觉得最接近“勇敢”的就是哈利在最终决战前明明怕得没有办法，但还要勇往直前，此刻应该插一句罗曼.罗兰的老话，请大家自己填充：＿＿＿＿＿。（两分）

从17年底到现在大概是花了两年半，就当做是三年的时间吧。很了不起吗？我觉得好像也没有这样的心情，因为工作量是分散的，一点一点完成的，不是现在一下子做完的，所以一下也没感到什么很伟大的成就感。但这是一件快乐的事，这一点是最清楚的，所以有很多愿意花在这件事上的时光，在飞机、高铁，从亚洲到欧洲，旅行、日常，比如早十分钟到了教室，比如晚上在宿舍的桌子前面，在法国的小房间里面……嗨，你好，3年旧时光……

（伤 感 大 师）

对我来说，翻译是高一的时候英语作文里写的梦想，那时候甚至还进了一个没什么水花的小汉化组，做了些根本不想回想的东西哈哈哈。我觉得我很棒，我迫不及待地想让人知道这一点。说我性格敏感的那个老师委婉地说我这是“卖弄才华”。我自己并不讨厌这一点，“卖弄才华”也好，“抖小机灵”也好，我觉得我是拖着一袋子星星的胡子地精，很可爱的。至于创作，“月/日光底下没有新鲜事”，创作给我的感受就是撕碎一段绸布，剪辑，艺术创新，莱拉的婚纱照……就像小时候的喜欢的手工活。刚好我是个特别没耐心的孩子，如果是以文字为原料，这种游戏更会给我刺激。我喜欢如此。

要说有没有什么改变呢……一开始思考这个问题的时候是觉得没啥，但是最近做合集的时候看了过去的文字，尤其是PP，我浮夸惊叫：“”这是什么啊——”，不过其实PP和FF的开头差的时间不多，一进入FF我就看顺眼了，说明这是文本的问题（嘿嘿）。总之，我有看到我的进步，也很清晰地知道改进的空间。

以前我觉得FF的翻译是一件“死之前想要做完的事”。因为我觉得痛苦，我很渴望能有一件代表着成就感的事情，让我不为自己能够呼吸感到羞愧。 Everyday and Never对吗，我每天就是这样想死的。但现在，Never. 我想要活下去了。

在鬼灭里我最能共情的一个画面是狯岳的“幸福之箱”。我的感受幸福的盒子也破了，无论装下多少的幸福，彩色的纸片都会从破洞的地方哗啦啦地漏出去，所以我只能感到难过……我也有我的德思礼，我不敢觉得我值得。

但我也有我的汤姆朋友，强势又温柔的一群人。我自己的内心也有和汤姆和哈利一样聪明、傲慢、不会服输的地方。

我想说，我也会变得幸福的。追逐梦想，习惯和不安共处，变得更勇敢，自信。尽管还有很多痛苦和痛苦的地方，但谢谢，你们拉着我的手。

我真的有得到和改变。这三年的时间。光看我在这里的表现也知道了，一开始胆怯和过度谨慎的样子让我现在看了都发笑。我现在有胆量说话了，可以分享自己的心情和心事。我和自己说要给自己勇气，做一个不完美的人，就算犯了错误也没所谓。因为这样才是人啊。

我的输入法，虽然之前会嫌弃它，还有键盘，但是它是我的一个忠实的朋友，它还记住了“小天狼星”，ctrl+B是蛇语，我们一起才是菲言菲语大师，爱她。

菲是一个让我相信当代创作者才华的人。

要感谢我的鱼，是因为想和你一起做完这件事，所以我努力赶在回国之前翻完了。感谢你一直都在照顾我，我也很爱你，你是这个世界上最好的人，谦虚点，自己加个之一。

还有很多要感谢的每天都在安慰我的朋友，你们知道自己是谁，因为我每天都很需要你们。

最后，粉丝？读者？朋友们？我该怎么称呼你们呢……？害羞。说实话，我的心情一直是有点害怕又感激，但我觉得能和你们一起获得快乐，是很幸运的一件事。我得说个实话，点心和点推荐如果是给我看的话是不太能关注到的，我也不太在乎热度，但你们高兴的话怎么样都好，找我的话我一般只看评论和私信。想要送给大家的话……我希望大家能够幸福，露出更多的笑容。不笑也可以，只要心里舒服就好啦。

**要享受做自己啊**

奶昔

A BIENTOT

28/05/2020


End file.
